Batallas por las esferas, un choque de dimensiones
by elbeto5
Summary: Las esferas de dragón son enviadas a otra dimensión, minetras Goku y los demás son encargados de ir por ellas, las Sailor Scouts las encuentran y se enfrentan a nuevos enemigos que también buscan los mismos misticos objetos.
1. Capitulos 1, 2 y 3

Capítulo 1: La esfera de dos estrellas en Tokio

Dimensión 1 (Tokio):

Han pasado 6 meses desde que las Sailor Scouts se enfrentaron al Caos que se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia, Durante este tiempo se ha mantenido la calma y la paz en la tierra, de ahí que las muchachas lleven una vida normal, pero lo que ellas no saben es que la búsqueda de unos extraños objetos provenientes de otra dimensión terminara con toda esa tranquila atmósfera.

El cielo de noche de Tokio deja ver dos estelas de luz de color naranja que lo surcan. Mientras Serena, Rei, Lita, Mina y Ami se encuentran caminando en un parque. ((Serena se encuentra distraída mirando al cielo))

Rei: Serena ¿Qué te pasa date prisa?, Ah ya sé lo que te pasa estas pensando nuevamente en él verdad.

Lita: Por su puesto, desde que Darien se fue de nuevo no ha dejado de pensar en él.

Serena: Discúlpenme chicas, pero la verdad es que lo extraño mucho, en verdad me gustaría que estuviera aquí con migo.

Mina: Vamos Serena calma, pronto lo volverás a ver además, no se han dejado de escribir sabes perfectamente lo que ha hecho todo este tiempo, no te sientas mal míranos nosotras ni siquiera tenemos novio.

Lita y Rei: ¡¡Mina decir eso no era necesario!!

Mina: Perdón pero yo solo quería consolar a Serena.

Ami: Chicas cálmense, mejor vamonos ya ¿quieren?

Serena: ((Sonriendo)) Gracias chicas por animarme, vamos a casa.

**Mientras tanto los dos resplandores se precipitan hacia el parque, cerca de donde se encontraban las chicas de lo cual Mina se da cuenta**

Mina: Chicas esperen miren hacia allá ¿Qué es ese enorme resplandor?

Ami: No lo se, pero parece haber alguien dentro de el.

**Dentro del resplandor se encontraban dos hombres extraños que miraban con atención a las chicas**

Hombre 1: Mira parece que esas jóvenes ya nos vieron.

Hombre 2: Seguro que fue por el resplandor que se dieron cuenta, ni hablar primero quitémoslo resplandor después acerquémonos a esas jóvenes para saludarlas.

**Los extraños hombres comienzan a levitar en el aire y aproximarse a las Chicas**

Lita: Chicas mire esos hombres están flotando.

Rei: No sé quienes sean, pero siento gran maldad dentro de ellos.

Ami: Prepárense porque parece que vienen hacia acá.

Serena: ((Ya con los hombres muy cercas de ellas)) ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Hombre 1: ¡Hum! Eso nos les importa además, quién les dijo que podían hablarnos.

Hombre 2: Calma no te apresures hay que divertirnos un poco, ((Se dirige a las chicas)) Con gusto les diremos quienes somos, pero primero díganos ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Serena: Nosotras somos Sailor Scouts que peleamos por el amor y la justicia. ((Serena es golpeada en la cabeza por Rei)) ¿Qué te pasa Rei por que me golpeas?

Rei: Eres una tonta ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle quienes somos a esos desconocidos?

Serena: ¡Es verdad! Discúlpenme chicas lo que ocurre que no había dicho esto desde hace ya mucho tiempo que me emocione.

Lita: Eso no es excusa le acabas de revelar nuestras identidades a esos hombres.

Hombre 1: ¡Tonterías! no tenemos ni idea quienes son ustedes.

Serena: ¿Cómo? Qué quiere decir que no saben quienes somos.

Mina: Eso es imposible, deben estar bromeando todos nos conocen.

Hombre 2: Creo que después de todo si nos quedamos a jugar con estas niñas tan extrañas solo perderemos el tiempo ((Se dirige a su compañero)) ¿Ya encontraste lo que nos encargaron?

Hombre 1: Si, desde que aterrizamos lo tome.

Hombre 2: Muy bien niñas eh decidido dejarlas vivas para así no perder el tiempo pero, por su puesto que no nos iremos sin dejarle un recuerdo a esta ciudad. ((El hombre extiende su brazo derecho apuntándole a unos edificios mientras una gran cantidad de energía se reúne en la punta de sus dedos))

Ami: Chicas miren la punta de sus dedos parece que se prepara atacarnos.

Mina: No, parece que quiere dispar a esos edificios

Serena: ¡¡Espera!! No puedes hacer eso, dime qué pasara con la gente que vive o que esta por ese lugar.

Hombre 2: No juegues ¿Cómo me obligaras a detenerme? Escucha niña las personas que ahí se encuentren tendrán mala suerte, si solo destruyera edificios no seria algo tan trascendente como para que los demás lo recuerden para siempre por eso debe haber muertos.

Rei: No alcanzaremos a transformarnos esta apunto de disparar.

Serena: ¡¡DETENTE POR FAVOR!!

Hombre 2: Díganle adiós a esos edificios y a las personas de ahí.

**Justo antes de que el hombre disparara la energía se escucha una explosión este voltea a ver a su compañero que se encuentra dentro de una aura de energía**

Hombre 2: ¿Qué diablos pasa? ¡¡Aaaaaarj!!((Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta una bola de energía golpea al hombre envolviéndolo en energía para después caer inconsciente)).

**Las chicas se encuentran muy sorprendidas ya que no saben que es lo que ocurre. Serena se da cuenta de la presencia de alguien más y al mirar de quien se trata se lleva una gran alegría al ver dos personas conocidas**

Serena: Chicas son Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune.

Rei: Me da mucho gusto verlas son muy oportunas.

Sailor Neptune: En realidad ya teníamos tiempo aquí.

Sailor Uranus: Nos habíamos dado cuenta de la presencia maligna de estos sujetos y después de que las encontraron decidimos esperar un poco hasta que las vimos perdidas.

**Al escuchar esto las 5 chicas se sienten avergonzadas **

Serena: No estábamos perdidas, es más estaba apunto de actuar.

Rei: Mentirosa, tú eras la mas desesperada de todas no tenias idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Serena: Nadie pidió tu opinión Rei.

Lita: Ustedes dos compórtense.

Sailor Neptune: Esta bien, esto pasó porque no han entrado en acción en todo este tiempo así que las tomaron por sorpresa, por lo menos terminamos con esta amenaza.

Sailor Uranus: Espera Neptune aun no ((Uranus mantiene la mirada en uno de los sujetos que aun se mueve)).

Serena: ¿Qué? Se recupero ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?

Rei: Que decías de estar lista Serena.

Hombre 2: ((Agonizante)) Son unas tontas si creen que ya ganaron esto, veo que tienen poderes, pero déjenme decirles que de nada les servirán cuando nuestro creadores lleguen.

Sailor Uranus: ¿De que estas hablando?

Hombre 2: Les diré que nosotros dos solo somos soldados de bajo rango, creaciones de otro guerrero que es solo parte de un grupo de 7 guerreros muy poderosos, nosotros solo fuimos hechos para cumplir una , ustedes nos tomaron por sorpresa, lamento no haber cumplido con nuestro encargo, aunque más lamento no poder sus rostros de desesperación y también de todos los demás que traten de intervenir con los planes ¡¡INTENTEN DETENERLOS SI PUEDEN PERO SI YO FUERA USTEDES DISFRUTARIA MIS ULTIMOS MOMENTOS DE VIDA!!.

**Después de decir esto los dos extraños hombres se convierten en humo y después desaparecen**

Serena: ¿Qué clase de seres eran esos hombres?

Sailor Uranus: Eso no importa, por lo que dijo esto parece el comienzo de una nueva batalla.

**Rei se acerca a el lugar en donde desaparecieron los hombres y descubre algo muy extraño**

Rei: Chicas, parece que esto es por lo que vinieron.

Mina: No lo creo, no se ve muy impresionante que digamos.

Ami: Eso no importa, los hombres que estaban buscando eso fueron muy peligrosos.

Lita: Recuerden lo que dijeron que alguien más fuerte tiene pensado venir por esto.

**Ese extraño objeto aparentemente insignificante se trata de una esfera de color naranja con dos estrellas rojas plasmadas en ella**

Ami: 7 guerreros poderosos vendrán a pelear eso significa que...

Rei: Si Ami, tendremos que volver a pelear, las Sailor Scouts regresaran, ¿Qué te parece eso Serena?

**Serena se encontraba distraída mirando otra vez al cielo**

Serena: Perdón Rei no te escuche, estaba pensando que tendremos otra batalla y que con ella vendrán muchas cosas, también me pregunto que clase de personas conoceremos.

Dimensión 2 (Sobre la tierra de Karin):

**Tres destellos surcan el cielo a gran velocidad estos tres destellos son el Ki de Goku, Pikoro y Gohan que van en camino al templo sagrado de Kami-Sama.

Gohan: Papá espera dime una cosa.

Goku: ¿Qué pasa hijo ocurre algo?

Gohan: No nada, solo quería preguntar si sabes por qué Kami-Sama nos quiere ver.

Goku: En realidad no tengo idea, pero tal vez Pikoro sabe de lo que se trata.

Pikoro: Claro que no, como voy a saberlo yo no soy Kami-Sama.

Goku: ¡Ha Ha! No lo tomes así Pikoro yo solo quería saber pare que nos llamo y creí que tu sabrías.

Gohan: Papá ¿crees que se traten de esos androides que ese joven dijo?

Goku: No lo creó hijo para eso hace falta todavía un año según, recuerda que solo han pasado dos años desde el aviso. De lo que estoy seguro que debe de tratarse algo emocionante, bueno pronto lo veremos ahí esta ya el templo sagrado.

**Ya en el templo sagrado**

Goku: Hace mucho tiempo ya que no venia a este lugar ((La voz de Krilin sorprende a Goku)).

Krilin: Y yo de no verte Goku.

Goku: ¡Krilin que sorpresa verte en este lugar!.

Krilin: No te debería sorprender tanto recuerda que yo entrene en este lugar además Kami-Sama nos quería ver también a nosotros.

Goku: Perdón Krilin no fue me intención molestarte pero dime ¿A quién te refieres con nosotros?.

Yamcha: Él se refiere a nosotros tres.

Ten-Shin-Han: ¿Cómo te ha ido Goku?

Chaos: Hola.

Goku: Yamcha, Ten-Shin-Han y Chaos veo que Kami-Sama nos llamo a todos.

Krilin: También a Pikoro, en realidad no imaginaba verlo aquí.

Goku: No creas que porque no se lleven del todo bien quiere decir que Pikoro y Kamisama se odien además, Pikoro ah cambiado mucho en estos dos años que a pasado entrenando con Gohan y conmigo.

Krilin: No lo esperaba entonces... Pikoro puedes decirme para qué venimos aquí.

Pikoro: ((Molesto por la pregunta)) Por si todavía no lo han notado yo no soy Kami-Sama.

**La conversación es interrumpida por Mr. Popo que se encuentra en la entrada del templo**

Mr. Popo: Veo que ya todos llegaron, bien iré por el Kami-Sama ahora vuelvo ((Después de decir esto Mr. Popo entra rápidamente al templo.))

Goku: ¿Cómo que ahora vuelvo? ¿ Por qué tiene tanta prisa?

Krilin: Hay que acercarnos a la entrada del templo para saber que es lo que esta pasando.

Yamcha: Hoy no están muy hospitalarios como de costumbre.

Ten-Shin-Han: Algo serio debe estar pasando para que tengan esa prisa.

Gohan: No viene con nosotros señor Pikoro.

Pikoro: No Gohan, Desde aquí puedo oír perfectamente.

**En la entrada del templo**

Ten-Shin-Han: Y ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu entrenamiento Goku?.

Goku: Excelente, a decir verdad me siento más fuerte que nunca.

Kamisama: ((Saliendo del templo)) Pues me alegra mucho escuchar eso.

Goku: ¡Ah! Kami-Sama ya llegaste, anda dinos nos querías ver para algo importante no es así.

Kami-Sama: Si Goku, los llame para pedirles algo muy importante y necesario para poder preservar la paz de la tierra y orden en el universo. ((Kamisama capta la atención de todos incluso la de Pikoro)) Ustedes son los únicos que me pueden ayudar con esto.

Goku: ((Muy emocionado por escuchar lo anterior)) Anda Kami-Sama ya dinos lo que es.

Kami-Sama: Quiero que me ayuden a... Buscar las Esferas del Dragón.

Todos: ¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEE?!!!!.

Goku: Kami-Sama no juegues no puede ser nada mas eso, esa tarea la puede hacer Mr. Popo sin ningún problema.

Pikoro: ((Muy enojado y gritando)) Al fin paso Kami-Sama se volvió loco o acaso se trata de una muy mala broma.

Kami-Sama: No esperen que les explique.

Krilin: Calma muchachos no se precipiten, tal vez sea difícil reunir las esferas, seguro que están en otro planeta o alguien perverso ya las reunió.

Kami-Sama: Técnicamente las esferas se encuentran dispersas en la tierra.

Krilin: Creo que Kami-Sama si se volvió loco.

Pikoro: ¡Ya basta! Aquí solamente estamos perdiendo el tiempo Goku regresemos a entrenar.

Kami-Sama: Las Esferas del Dragón si se encuentran en la tierra pero en otra dimensión.

**Todos quedan extrañados por lo que Kami-Sama acaba de decir con excepción de Pikoro que parece saber de lo que esta hablando**

Goku: ¿Otra dimensión? No entiendo de los estas hablado Kami-Sama.

Yamcha: Ten, entiendes de lo que esta hablando.

Ten-Shin-Han: No tengo idea Yamcha.

Pikoro: ((Acercándose a los demás)) ¿Por qué rayos no nos dijiste nada de la otra dimensión antes y que están haciendo las Esferas del Dragón en otra parte.

Krilin: ¡Qué raro! de repente a Pikoro ya le interesa esto.

Kami-Sama: La razón de que las Esferas se encuentren en otra dimensión es porque hace un poco mas de un año un científico reunió las Esferas porque conocía la leyenda de Shen-Long y quería el deseo para comprobar su teoría sobre la existencia de otras dimensiones al pedir su deseo fue transportado junto con el Dragón a otra dimensión.

Pikoro: ¿Por qué permitiste que hiciera ese deseo si sabias que las esferas se quedarían en esa dimensión?.

Kami-Sama: Porque en un principio la idea original del científico era volver reunir las Esferas para regresar y contar sobre su descubrimiento, pero al parecer algo le pasó, no puede encontrar las esferas o decidió quedarse ahí.

Goku: Pikoro ¿Sabes que es eso de otra dimensión?

Pikoro: Goku es algo complicado explicarte eso pero imagina otro lugar sobre este mismo sitio que fue originado por un evento en pasado que origino ese lugar alterno.

Goku: Pues no te entiendo nada Pikoro.

Pikoro: Basta conque sepas que las Esferas del Dragón se encuentran otro sitio, pero dime Kami-Sama esa tarea sigue siendo fácil ¿no la pueden hacer ustedes dos?.

Kami-Sama: ¡No! ; parece que alguien más las esta reuniendo y parece ser poderoso.

Gohan: Y ¿por qué esta tan seguro de eso?

Mr. Popo: Porque nosotros dos ya estuvimos en esa dimensión y nos dimos cuenta de eso.

Goku: Mr. Popo dónde te habías metido.

Mr. Popo: Fui por algo que les puede ser útil si aceptan el encargo de Kami-Sama.

Krilin: Entonces el que esta reuniendo las esferas no es el científico puesto que dicen que es poderoso eso quiere decir que alguien mas sabe todo sobre las el deseo de esferas

Kami-Sama: No lo sé, pero no quiero correr riesgos. Entonces dime Goku ¿Aceptas ayudarme con esto?

Goku: Claro que si puedes contar conmigo y con Gohan ¿verdad hijo?.

Gohan: Si papá, también vas a ir tu Krilin verdad.

Krilin: Si seguro Gohan. ((En su mente decía "No creo que nos pase nada si Goku viene con nosotros")).

Yamcha y Ten-Shin-Han: Nosotros también iremos.

Goku: ¿Qué hay de ti Pikoro también iras?

Pikoro: Seguro yo también quiero ir , no por hacerle un favor a Kami-Sama sino porque lo que debemos enfrentar debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no confiar completamente en un súper saiyajin como Goku y en todos nosotros.

**Una voz a la llama la atención de todo diciendo "Bien entonces parece que en verdad vale la pena ir a ese lugar"**

Todos: ¡Vegeta!.

Yamcha: ¿Qué haces en este lugar sagrado?

Pikoro: ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

Vegeta: No fue difícil solo seguí sus insignificantes energías, debo confesar que al principio no me importo creí que era una reunión de sabandijas, pero después sentí la presencia de Kakaroto y decidí venir para ver que ocurría y escuche algo interesante.

Pikoro: ¡¡Hum!! Estas loco sí crees que vendrás con nosotros.

Vegeta: Escuchen bien, yo no tengo que pedir permiso a nadie así que si deseo ir a esa dimensión a pelear iré y ustedes no podrán evitarlo.

Pikoro: ((Preparándose para pelear))Eso lo veremos.

Kami-Sama: Espera Pikoro; es mejor Vegeta los acompañe les será de mucha ayuda.

Pikoro: ((Sorprendido))¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?

Vegeta: Ja Ja Ja, Ya lo escucharon gusanos ustedes me necesitan.

Pikoro: ¡¡Bah!! De acuerdo, aunque si este sujeto causa destrozos en esa dimensión será solo culpa tuya Kami-Sama.

Yamcha: ((Hablando en voz baja con Krilin)) Oye Krilin, Kamisama cree que Vegeta debe ir con nosotros.

Krilin: Si esto no me gusta.

Yamcha: Eso quiere decir que lo que vallamos enfrentar debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a parte de cinco guerreros fuertes como Pikoro, Ten, Chaos, tu y yo otros tres saiyajin como Gohan, Vegeta y Goku.

Krilin: ((Preocupado)) Sabes Yamcha de repente ir a esa dimensión no parece tan buena idea.

Yamcha: Ni hablar ya no podemos arrepentirnos.

Yamcha y Krilin: Aaaaaaa.

En un lugar desconocido:

**Un hombre llamado Laras camina preocupado por un pasillo**

Laras: ((En voz baja)) ¿Qué puede ser lo que le esta molestando?, No debe ser algo bueno, nunca nos llama pare felicitarnos, debe de tratarse de otro encargo porque no creo que algo aya pasado con el encargo anterior, DEMONIOS sea lo que sea seguro que no será agradable. ((Llega a una puerta)) Soy yo señor, quería verme.

Liaturn: ((Que se encontraba con un compañero Fartes observando al preocupado Laras)) Parece que uno de los bárbaros esta en problemas.

Fartes: Si creo que el rey bárbaro esta molesto.

Laras: Tengan mas respeto al señor Tazard si saben lo que les conviene.

Fartes: Escuchaste Liaturn quiere que respetemos a ese bárbaro.

Liaturn: No encuentro razón de hacerlo debe de pensar que somos tontos como ellos.

Laras: Pues si nosotros somos tontos por seguir al señor Tazard su reina debe ser una verdadera estúpida.

Liaturn: ((Enfurecido por lo que Laras acaba de decirle a su reina))¿Qué dijiste maldito?.

Fartes: Vas a pagar por eso que acabas de decir.

Laras: ((Con una actitud retadora)) conque voy a pagar he ¿ENTONCES QUE ESPERAN? VANGAN POR MÍ

**Los dos hombres furiosos lanzan su arremetida**

Fartes: ya veras bárbaro.

Liaturn: ((Con la mano brillando por la energía acumulada en ella))Tendrás que pedir perdón.

Laras: ((También con una bola de energía en la mano))Yo no le pido perdón a los muertos.

**Antes de que Laras lograra hacer algo, una ráfaga de energía golpea su costado**

Laras: ¡¡Haaaaaaa!! ¿Quién demonios se atreve a atacarme?

**Laras se sorprende al ver que su atacante era un compañero suyo llamado Mest**

Mest: Tienes algún problema Laras.

Laras: ¿Por qué me atacaste Mest. ?

Mest: No deberías distraerte con estos dos recuerda que al señor Tazard no le gusta esperar.

Laras: Yo solo quería...

Mest: El señor Tazard no necesita que pelen por él, lo sabes y deberías estar preocupado por eso. ((Alejándose)) Así que más vale que te apresures a ir con el señor si quieres seguir vivo.

**Laras deja su pelea por un lado y entra a la habitación**

Fartes: Oye, tu vas a pelear con nosotros.

Liaturn: Espera Fartes.

Fartes: ¿Por qué?

Liaturn: Porque parece que no tendremos que hacerle nada ya que si todo es como siempre el no saldrá bien de ahí; Detesto admitirlo pero hasta yo le temo a la furia de ese bárbaro Tazard.

Laras: ((Ya dentro de la habitación y arrodillado)) Deseaba verme, dígame no esta complacido con algo.

Tazard: ((Que se encontraba dando la espalda a Laras)) Dime Laras; Acaso no té dicho que no te enfrentaras a esos sujetos.

Laras: Si señor pero yo quería...

Tazard: No importa lo que digan sabes que en ocasiones nos pueden ser útiles.

Laras: Pero esos sujetos necesitan un susto.

Tazard: Ya te dije que eso no importa pero levántate que te mande hablar para preguntarte algo. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que te pedí que fueras a la tierra y me trajeras esa esfera?.

Laras: ((Asustado por la pregunta)) Hace dos días me dio esa orden.

Tazard: Bien veo que no lo olvidaste entonces quieres decirme ¿Por qué demonios no lo has cumplido?

Laras: ¿Qué? ¡No es posible! Yo envíe a dos de mis soldados a encargarse de eso después de que me lo ordeno.

Tazard: Yo te ordene a ti a cumplir esa tarea no tenias porque enviar a dos de tus soldados.

Laras: Creí que esa tarea no valía la pena de que yo fuera.

Tazard: Imbécil si no valía la pena entonces ¿Por qué demonios no tengo la esfera en mis manos?

Laras: ((En su pensamiento: " No puede ser que alguien en ese planeta pudo detener a mis soldados")) Señor en esta ocasión yo iré y le juro que no fallare.

Tazard:¿Quién te dijo que habrá otra ocasión?

Laras: ((Aterrado)) ¿Qué dijo señor?.

**Tazard comienza acumular poder**

Laras: Señor por favor no lo haga.

Tazard: No lo tomes así, por lo menos servirás de ejemplo a los demás no se atreverán a fallar de aquí en adelante.

Laras: Aguarde señor debe de haber otra forma de arreglar esto; sin que me tenga que matar.

Tazard: Pues si sabes una dímela pronto porque sino vas a morir.

**La voz de la reina Lydían para las intenciones de Tazard**

Lydían: Yo conozco un buen método para darle una lección a tu hombre sin tener que matarlo.

Tazard: Lydían eres tú, no me di cuenta cuando entraste, dime cual es ese método.

Lydían: Sencillo; Humíllalo.

Tazard: ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

Lydían: Aprovechando que tu hombres y los míos no se llevan bien, enviaré a Fartes para que haga el trabajo como debe ser. ((Por telepatía la reina llama a Fartes))

((Laras no puede disimular el disgusto que le causa oír que uno de los hombres que considera gusanos realice un trabajo mejor que él. De lo cual la reina Lydían se da cuenta)).

Lydían: Bien me doy cuenta que ya esta dando resultado.

((Fartes entra en la habitación))

Fartes: Mi señora ¿me mando llamar?.

Lydían: Fartes quiero pedirte un favor. Quiero que le muestres al señor Tazard que ustedes si son de confiar.

**Fartes no toma con agrado la idea de tener que hacer un favor al sujeto que le ordena a su reina**

Fartes: Señora me esta pidiendo que obedezca a ese sujeto.

Lydían: No te pongas así, soy yo la que te lo pide.

Fartes: ((Muy a su pesar)) De acuerdo mi señora dígame que quiere que haga.

Lydían: Muchas Gracias Fartes, dime sabes que es lo que estamos buscando.

Fartes: No estoy seguro me parece que son unas esferas cierto. Pero no sé en donde buscarlas no tengo idea en donde se encuentren.

Lydían: Yo puedo arreglar eso, cierra los ojos y podrás ver el lugar en donde se encuentra la esfera que Laras debió haber traído.

**Al cerrar los ojos Fartes la reina Lydían usa un extraño poder para mostrarle el lugar donde la esfera se encuentra. Fartes ve el lugar exacto que en donde esta la esfera este lugar se trata de la habitación de Serena.**

Fartes: Parece que se encuentra en una habitación pero ¿Qué lugar es?.

Lydían: Por eso no te preocupes cuando estés allá podrás sentir la esfera y ubicar cualquier lugar en donde se encuentre.

Laras: ((En su mente)) Me voy a sentir muy humillado cuando ese tipo llegue con la esfera, pero no puedo decir nada porque corro riesgo de que el señor Tazard me mate.

Fartes: Bien señora no pierdo mas tiempo me retiro.

Lydían: Espera Fartes vamos afuera para que te aclare como usar correctamente tu nuevo poder.

**La reina Lydían y Fartes salen de la habitación**

Laras: ((En voz baja y saliendo también de la habitación)) Maldición esa bruja me dejo en ridículo.

Tazard: Laras aguarda ¿a dónde crees que vas?

Laras: ¡Oh no! Señor le juro que aprendí mi lección créame.

**Tazard al ver la cara llena de terror de su hombre comienza a reír**

Laras: Pero ¿Qué le pasa?

Tazard: Esta bien me basta con ver tu cara de horror para sentirme mejor.

**Laras no entiende nada de lo que paso. Unos minutos después en la misma habitación solo que a un lado de una mesa con dos de las Esferas del Dragón sobre ella Tazard explica las razones de haber perdonado a su hombre. **

Tazard: No quiero que mal entiendas esto Laras normalmente el método de la reina Lydían no me hubiera convencido de no matarte, es más ni siquiera te hubiera permitido decir una sola palabra en tu defensa pero parece que en esta ocasión debo de utilizar todo mis hombres disponibles y haberte matado hubiera significado hubiera un error.

Laras: ¿Por qué dice eso señor?

Tazard: Porque parece que alguien quiere las Esferas y tiene una fuerza considerable, Tengo un mal presentimiento por eso permití que ese tonto de Fartes fuera por la Esfera, servirá como una prueba para ver la capacidad de los enemigos.

Laras: Ya veo por eso decía que podían ser útiles. Y dígame señor que pasara con la reina y sus hombres una vez que reúna las Esferas.

Tazard: Haré que compartan el mismo destino de aquel que se atreva a interferir con mis planes LOS EXTERMINARE.

Capítulo 2: Guerreros Z y Sailor Scouts

**Mientras que Tazard seguía planeando como reunir las Esferas del Dragón ya había pasado una noche desde que las chicas detuvieron a los soldados de Laras y recogieron la esfera de dos estrellas**

**En la casa de Serena, Luna miraba cuidadosamente la extraña Esfera**

Luna: ¿Están seguras que esos hombres buscaban esto?.

Serena: Eso creemos, Rei la encontró en donde esos hombres desaparecieron.

Luna: Pues no recuerdo haber oído o visto algo referente sobre esta Esfera.

Artemis: Ni yo,

Ami: Y no encontré nada que se le parezca o se le refiera en alguno de mis libros.

Artemis: Es mejor que nosotros la cuidemos para que las personas no corran peligro si alguien más viene a buscarla.

Luna: En verdad fue una fortuna que Uranus y Neptune estuvieran en el lugar exacto para ayudarlas.

Serena: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Luna: Medítalo Serena, recuerda que siempre te dije que te deberías mantener alerta por si el mal regresaba y en lugar de eso te la pasaste de perezosa.

Serena: No tienes que ser tan dura conmigo Luna.

Lita: Esta bien ya habrá tiempo de regañar a Serena, vamonos a la escuela quieren o llegaremos tarde.

Ami: ((Le pregunta a una muy sonriente Mina)) Mina té vez muy alegre ¿por qué?

Mina: Bueno es que estoy recordando que cada vez que nos enfrentamos a tremendos enemigos siempre conocemos a chicos apuestos ((todas las demás la ven raramente)) ¿por qué me ven así? Recuerden un poco.

Lita: Ahora que lo dices tienes razón, bueno solo espero que esta vez no sea la excepción.

Mina: Estoy segura que no esta vez será de buena suerte, será...

UNA LOCURA.

**En el templo sagrado**

Krilin: Una verdadera locura, no puedo creer que Kami-Sama este de acuerdo conque Vegeta nos acompañe.

Goku: Tranquilo Krilin, Vegeta debe que ir con nosotros recuérdalo.

Yamcha: No estoy seguro que sepa como comportarse.

Goku: Por eso no habrá problema, Vegeta no esta interesado en otra cosa más que en pelear con alguien muy poderoso.

Krilin: Igual que tu ¿no es así?.

Gohan: El señor Pikoro, Ten-Shin-Han y Chaos ya llevan mucho tiempo hablando con Kami-Sama ¿de qué creen que estén hablando?.

Goku: No tengo idea, pero ya estoy aburrido.

Vegeta: ((Enfurecido por la espera)) Ya esta bien de platica ¿cuándo nos iremos? Anda dímelo anciano.

Yamcha: Tenle más respeto ¿con quién crees que hablas?

Kami-Sama: Esta bien, ya termine lo que les tenia que decir.

Goku: ((Que se encontraba sentado se levanta de un salto)) ¡Que bien!, ya era tiempo Kami-Sama dinos como podemos llegar e ese lugar.

Kami-Sama: Yo haré una abertura dimensional para que puedan viajar a esa dimensión pero antes... Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo: Ahora mismo Kami-Sama ((Se dirige hacia donde esta Goku para entregarle una bolsa)).

Goku: ¿Qué tienes en esa bolsa Mr. Popo?.

Mr. Popo: Esto ((Mr. Popo muestra el contenido de la bolsa)).

Krilin: ¿Qué es lo que veo? Tres radares del dragón. Yo sabía que Bulma solo tenía uno.

Kami-Sama: Y así es, dos de los radares son copias hechas por Mr. Popo aunque debo decir que las copias no muestran exactamente el lugar donde se encuentran las esferas.

Mr. Popo: Me fue imposible hacer a la perfección las copias, su amiga Bulma es muy inteligente.

Pikoro: ¿Qué tan exactas son esas copias?.

Mr. Popo: Lo suficiente para mostrar la región en donde se encuentra la Esfera como de 50 metros a la redonda.

Gohan: Tres radares ¿Quiere decir que buscaremos las esferas separados?.

Kami-Sama: Así será más rápido encontrarlas. Bien ya es tiempo que habrá la puerta.

**Tokio: Las muchachas se encuentran en la escuela mientras un hombre se encuentra afuera esperando y pensando, se trata de Fartes que a seguido a las chicas guiado por el poder dado por la reina Lydían."

Fartes: ((Observando la escuela)) La Esfera debe estar dentro de ese edificio, será mejor que espere que la gente salga de ahí o que la persona que la tiene este sola. No quisiera hacer esto, pero la reina confío en mi, no le puedo fallar.

**En el salón de clases de Serena**

Serena: ((Distraída de la clase y pensando)) Me pregunto si será necesario que mi querido Darien venga a ayudarnos, seria maravilloso volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo ((De repente sus ideas son cortadas por el profesor)).

Profesor: Serena Tsukino, Serena Tsukino.

Serena: ((Sorprendida)) Si profesor dígame.

Profesor: Podría repetir lo último que dije.

Serena: Lo lamento estaba distraída.

Profesor: Solo por eso me tendrá que traer una investigación completa de veinte paginas referente al tema de hoy, para el lunes, ¿ah entendido?.

Serena: Sí profesor ((Lamentándose))¡Ah!.

**Mientras en el templo sagrado una gran cantidad de energía y nubes se reúnen en torno del templo, esto es una señal del gran esfuerzo de Kami-Sama por abrir la puerta dimensional**

Chaos: Ten ¿qué esta pasando?.

Ten-Shin-Han: Es Kami-Sama quien esta reuniendo toda esa energía.

Goku: Pikoro podrías decirme que es lo que esta haciendo Kami-Sama.

Pikoro: Esta reuniendo la energía necesaria para poder crear la abertura dimensional lo suficientemente estable para llevarnos a todos nosotros.

**Todos miraban perplejos**

Kami-Sama: Ah ah ah ah ah ah.

Krilin: ¡Esto es sorprendente!.

Kami-Sama: Ah ah ah, ((Con un gesto que demuestra el gran esfuerzo que realizaba en ese momento)) Listo ahora.

**Kami-Sama extiende su brazo derecho apuntando con su bastón hacia un extremo del templo haciendo que un resplandor de color azul aparezca. **

Gohan: ¿Qué es eso?

Kami-Sama: ((Cansado)) Esa es la puerta.

**Todos se acercan a verla**

Yamcha: ¿Qué pasara cuando la crucemos?

Kami-Sama: Aparecerán en el lugar que le correspondería el templo si estuviese en esa dimensión.

Krilin: Quiere decir que solo cambiaremos de dimensión no de lugar.

Gohan: ¿Y la puerta seguirá ahí todo el tiempo una vez que estemos en la otra dimensión?.

Kami-Sama: No, no quiero que alguno de la otra dimensión llegue aquí por error.

Goku: Entonces ¿Cómo regresaremos? ¡Ah ya se! Reuniremos las Esferas del Dragón y le pediremos a Shen-Long que nos regrese.

Kami-Sama: Esa es una forma, pero basta con pedir cualquier deseo para que las Esferas regresen a su dimensión después de haber cumplido el deseo.

Goku: Entonces ¿Por qué quieres que vayamos por las Esferas si pueden regresar solas?

Kami-Sama: Porque no es correcto que algo tan poderoso como las Esferas del Dragón influya en la vida de seres de una dimensión ajena a ellas, además de que parece que quienes están reuniendo las esferas no las quieren para fines benéficos también les voy a pedir de favor que no le digan a nadie sobre el uso de las esferas. Por el regreso no se preocupen una vez que las Esferas regresen yo me encargare de abrir de nuevo la puerta no importando en donde se encuentren ustedes.

Goku: Bien entonces creo que ya es tiempo de irnos Mr. Popo dame la bolsa por favor.

**Mr. Popo le entrega la bolsa de los radares y otra más**

Goku: ¿Y esta bolsa qué tiene Mr. Popo?.

Mr. Popo: Un regalo de parte del maestro Karin; Semillas del ermitaño.

Goku: Creo que no esta por demás llevar algunas.

Vegeta: Muy bien a un lado gusanos que voy a pasar. ((Pasa volando entre todos sin ninguna consideración para ser el primero en entrar a la puerta)).

Yamcha: ((Que mira como Vegeta pasa por la puerta)) No hemos comenzado y Vegeta ya esta causando problemas.

Krilin: Ese sujeto no va a cambiar nunca.

Yamcha: ((Entrando a la puerta)) Bueno, nos veremos en la otra dimensión.

Ten-Shin-Han: ((Entrando a la puerta)) Vamos Chaos.

Chaos: ((De tras de su amigo)) Voy con tigo Ten.

Krilin: Entremos ya Gohan.

Gohan: Apresúrate Papá.

**Krilin y Gohan entran en la puerta**

Goku: Deséenos suerte.

Kami-Sama: Espera Goku, te encargo mucho que cuides a Vegeta no quiero que cause más problemas de los que puede ayudar a arreglar. Y tengan cuidado con sus rivales.

Goku: No te preocupes lo haremos ((Después de eso Goku entra a la puerta)).

Kami-Sama: Muy bien amigo Popo nada más nos desear que todo salga bien.

**Tokio: Afuera de la escuela: las chicas conversaban**

Lita: Eso te pasa por no poner atención en clase.

Serena: ¿Cómo quieres que me concentre en clase si tenemos un grave problema?.

Mina: Yo no creo que estuvieras pensando en los hombres de anoche, más bien creo que estabas pensando en alguien más o en la posibilidad de que ese alguien más venga ayudarnos.

Serena: Eso no importa ahora, tengo mucho trabajo para el lunes.

Rei: Hola chicas ¿están listas?.

Ami: ¡Rei llegas pronto no crees!.

Rei: Salí un poco más temprano para tener tiempo de investigar el lugar donde desaparecieron esos hombres anoche.

Serena: Entonces no perdamos tiempo para poder hacer mi investigación escolar.

Rei: No se a que te refieras, pero no es tiempo para pensar en eso Serena.

Serena: Pero son veinte paginas.

**Mientras que las cinco jóvenes se dirigían hacia el parque, Fartes las seguía a la distancia**

Fartes: Una de esas niñas tiene esa Esfera, No puedo creer que ellas detuvieran a los hombres de ese bárbaro, ellas debieron haber encontrado la Esfera y la llevaron a su casa después. De cualquier forma no puedo quitarles la Esfera entre tanta gente lo mejor será esperar que estén solas.

**A mitad del océano pacifico: los guerreros Z se encontraban mirando el lugar en donde habían aparecido**

Goku: Conque este es el lugar en donde debería estar la tierra de Karin solo veo agua por todas partes.

Vegeta: ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que en verdad estamos en otra dimensión? Ese viejo pudo equivocarse.

Gohan: ¡Ya sé como comprobarlo! Papá préstame uno de los radares.

Goku: Claro hijo, ¿para que?.

Gohan: ((Enciende el radar y lo observa)) Si, como lo pensé, miren la forma de los continentes ha cambiado.

Krilin: ¡Es verdad!, Yo no recuerdo que la tierra fuera así.

Pikoro: Si, pero ya vieron el número de Esferas que aparece en el radar.

Goku: ¿Qué hay con ellas Pikoro?

Pikoro: Observa, solo aparecen cinco de las siete Esferas.

Ten-Shin-Han: Es verdad solo hay cinco de ellas.

Yamcha: Tal vez sea porque esa sea una de las copias del radar.

Krilin: Goku pásame otro radar. ((Krilin observa el radar)) Bueno en este radar también solo aparecen 5 Esferas.

Yamcha: Y ¿cómo sabremos cual el verdadero radar entonces?.

Krilin: Pues este tiene la marca de Kami-Sama al reverso.

Goku: Este también.

Pikoro: Ya esta bien de platica alguien ya tiene dos Esferas de lo contrario aparecerían las siete Esferas, tenemos que darnos prisa para poder conseguir las mas que podamos. Hay que separarnos para hacerlo más rápido.

Chaos: ¿Y cómo nos separaremos?.

Pikoro: ((Apuntando el radar)) Veo que esta parte esta muy al norte suficiente como para que las personas la habiten. Yo iré a esa parte, denme una de las copias del radar.

Ten-Shin-Han: ((Apuntando hacia el centro de África)) Esta región tiene muchas probabilidades de estar deshabitada. También denme una de las copias.

Yamcha: ¿Por qué los dos están buscando regiones deshabitadas?

Ten-Shin-Han: Verán, ustedes vieron que Kami-Sama habló con nosotros, bueno en esa plática nos explico que nosotros somos muy diferentes a las personas de esta dimensión así que podríamos causar un alboroto si nos ven.

Goku: Entiendo, supongo que iras con Chaos verdad.

Ten-Shin-Han: Así es, creo que nosotros dos podemos solucionar cualquier situación que se nos presente.

Gohan: Sí gusta yo iré con usted señor Pikoro.

Pikoro: No Gohan, yo puedo encargarme solo, además entre mas sean los que estén con Vegeta cuidándolo será mejor.

Goku: Me pregunto a dónde iremos nosotros.

Pikoro: Sugiero que Krilin, Gohan, Yamcha y tu se dirijan e este lugar ((Apuntando en el radar a Japón)).

Goku: Y ¿Por qué ahí Pikoro?.

Pikoro: Observa con cuidado se trata de una isla y por lo que Kami-Sama dijo la gente de esta dimensión esta avanzada tecnológicamente así que debe estar habitada y como es un lugar pequeño comparado con los demás hay mas posibilidades de que muchas personas estén reunidas ahí.

Goku: Y supongo que somos los mas parecidos a los humanos de esta dimensión. Vegeta ¿Bienes con nosotros?.

Vegeta: Por supuesto Kakarotto no quiero que te me adelantes en una pelea por no estar cerca de ti.

Goku: Entonces todos en marcha, si algo se presenta solo aumenten su Ki para que podamos encontrarlo.

**Los guerreros Z se separan en tres grupos para volar en tres direcciones , Ten-Shin-Han y Chaos van hacia África, Pikoro se dirige a Siberia y Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, Krilin y Vegeta van rumbo Japón.

**Tokio: Las cinco chicas se encontraban buscando en el parque algo que les ayudara a saber contra quién se estaba enfrentando. **

Mina: Solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

Lita: Ya llevamos mucho tiempo buscando y no encontramos nada creo que en realidad solo estaban buscando esa Esfera.

Rei: Vamos chicas no se desanimen debe haber algo más que eso.

Serena: No sé porque debo ser yo quien cuide la esfera, me podrían atacar en cualquier momento.

Rei: Porque recuerda que acordamos que nos turnaríamos para cuidarla y ahora es tu turno

Fartes: ((De tras de las chicas)) Entonces si no les gusta cuidar esa Esfera, no les molestara dármela verdad.

Serena: ¿Quién eres tú?

Rei: No me digas que eres algo de los hombres que vinieron anoche.

Fartes: Mi nombre es Fartes, pero por favor no me insulten, esos sujetos no tienen ninguna comparación conmigo.

Serena: Lo lamento, no podemos darte esta Esfera, no estamos seguras para que la quieras.

Fartes: Bien trate de ser amable, no tengo tiempo para jugar con unas niñas necias si no quieren darme esa Esfera entonces se la quitare ((Después de esto los ojos de Fartes cambian de color de normales a un rojo)).

**Fartes esta liberando energía la cual es sentida por los guerreros Z **

Chaos: Ten, ¿puedes sentir eso?

Ten-Shin-Han: Si Chaos es un Ki maligno ¿de quién será?.

Pikoro: ¡Qué extraño Ki!, es maligno, pero es diferente a todos los que e sentido.

Gohan: Papá.

Goku: Si Gohan, ya me di cuenta.

**En el parque**

Rei: Puedo sentir una energía maligna que emana de él.

Lita: No hay que dejar que nos tomen descuidadas como la vez anterior.

Serena: ¡Esta bien! ¿Listas?.

Todas: Estamos listas.

Serena: ETERNAL SAILOR MOON TRANSFORMACION.

Rei: POR EL PODER DE MARTE.

Lita: POR EL PODER DE JUPITER

Mina: POR EL PODER DE VENUS

Ami: POR EL PODER DE MERCURIO

**Fartes mira sorprendido la transformación de las cinco chicas pero no es el único que lo esta, Los guerreros Z se han dado cuenta desde muy lejos del poder de las Sailor Scouts**

Ten-Shin-Han: ((Muy sorprendido)) ¿Qué esta pasando en ese lugar? Cinco energías muy poderosas han aparecido.

Chaos: Ten ¿Qué hacemos?.

Ten-Shin-Han: Nada, nosotros debemos seguir nuestro rumbo, tenemos que conseguir la Esfera lo más rápido posible.

Pikoro: No puedo creer esto, el poder que siento es muy grande quisiera ir personalmente a revisar lo que esta pasando en ese lugar, pero Goku y los demás ya van hacia para ese sitio.

Goku: Parece que alguien más poderoso a aparecido.

Yamcha: Son seis presencias en total, una maligna y las otras cinco tienen un Ki pacifico.

Gohan: ((Mirando el radar)) Papá la Esfera del Dragón que estamos buscando esta justo en el mismo sitio en donde se encuentran esas energías.

Goku: Por lo que parece se trata de una pelea.

Yamcha: ¡Oh no! Miren.

**Yamcha señala a Vegeta que sé esta alejando del grupo a gran velocidad**

Goku: VEGETA REGRESA.

Krilin: ¿Qué esta tratando de hacer?

Goku: Seguramente que Vegeta trata de tomar parte en esa pelea.

**En el parque: Las cinco Sailor Scouts se preparan para enfrentar a Fartes**

Fartes: Ahora veo porque detuvieron a esos hombres no son lo que en un principio aparentan.

Sailor Moon: Y todavía no has visto nada.

Sailor Mars: Vamos a ver si sigues con la idea de quitarnos la Esfera.

Fartes: En realidad yo no pensaba quitársela personalmente.

**Fartes extiende su mano y arroja un rayo negro a una pareja que se encontraba lejos**

Fartes: POR LA MALDAD QUE HAY EN SUS CORAZONES CONVIÉRTANSE EN MIS SIRVIENTES.

** La pareja comienza a transformarse en unos extraños seres de color oscuro**

Sailor Mercury: ¿Qué le paso a esa pareja?.

Sailor Moon: Responde ¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?.

Fartes: Nada, yo solo aproveche la maldad que todos tienen en su corazón para mi beneficio ahora esos dos son seres bajo mis ordenes así que como ven será mejor que entreguen esa esfera.

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?.

Sailor Mars: No habrá mas remedio que pelear con ellos después estoy segura que tú podrás volverlos a la normalidad con tu Luz de estrellas.

Sailor Moon: Es verdad yo puedo hacerlo. Bien entonces manos a la obra.

Fartes: ((Dirigiéndose a sus nuevos sirvientes)) Ustedes dos tráiganme esa Esfera.

**La pelea comienza cuando las Sailor Scouts son atacadas por sus dos rivales por el aire**

Sailor Mars: Los tratare con delicadeza, FUEGO DE MARTE.

**El ataque de Mars golpea a uno de los seres sacándolo fácilmente de combate**

Fartes: ((En su pensamiento)) Creo que me confíe más de la cuenta estas niñas si que son algo especial.

**Mientras sobre el océano pacifico**

Goku: ((Persiguiendo a Vegeta)) Espera Vegeta.

Yamcha: Ese sujeto lo que quiere es hacer un alboroto.

Krilin: Y no le costara trabajo si alguien lo ve volando de esa manera o si Vegeta llega a ese lugar de la pelea para tomar parte en ella.

Gohan: Será más fácil que la gente se espante si nos ve a todos volando.

Krilin: No hay otra forma Gohan, debemos detener a Vegeta.

Goku: ¿Otra forma? ¡Cierto! existe una manera de llegar antes que Vegeta a ese lugar.

**En el parque: Las Sailor Scouts se encuentran controlando fácilmente la pelea. **

Sailor Venus: CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS ((El ataque falla por un poco))

Sailor Jupiter: Muy bien esto terminara con la pelea TRUENO DE JUPITER.

**El ataque de Jupiter golpea a su adversario para dejarlo tendido en el piso**

**Fartes trata de aprovechar que Sailor Moon se encontraba mirando la pelea para poderle quitar la esfera lanzándose contra ella**

Fartes: Dame esa esfera niña.

Sailor Mars: ((Interponiéndose entre Fartes y Sailor Moon)) Espera un poco ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a alguien que se encuentra distraída? Veo que no esperabas que fuéramos tan fuertes, Sailor Moon encárgate de regresar a la normalidad a esas pobres personas.

Sailor Moon: De acuerdo, LUZ DE ESTRELLAS DE LAS SAILOR SCOUTS.

Sailor Mars: Mientras tanto yo me encargare de ti ((Al voltear de nuevo hacia donde se encuentra Fartes)) ¿Qué a donde te metiste?

**En el océano pacifico**

Yamcha: Apresúrate Goku ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?.

Goku: Tranquilizaste Yamcha, no tendremos que perseguir a Vegeta y llegaremos mucho muy antes que él.

Gohan: ¡Cierto! Puedes usar la técnica de la teletransportación.

Krilin: Tienen razón ya lo había olvidado.

**De vuelta en el parque, la LUZ DE ESTRELLAS había resultado**

Sailor Mercury: Resulto, han vuelto a la normalidad.

Sailor Venus: Y la pelea fue más fácil de lo que pensamos.

Sailor Moon: Pero ¿dónde se encuentra él?.

Sailor Mars: No lo sé, de repente lo perdí de vista.

**Fartes se encontraba en una arboleda escondido reflexionando**

Fartes: Es una suerte que me pueda teletrasportar, esas niñas son muy fuertes para mi, lo mejor será que las observe bien pero sin que ellas me vean, pero creo que debo de cambiar de lugar.

Goku: Bueno, todos sujétense de mí, creo que me guiare por el Ki maligno para poder llegar a ese lugar, así podremos conocer de una vez a nuestros enemigos. ¿Preparados?

**Goku y los demás se teletransportan justo en el lugar donde Fartes se encontraba, pero este desaparece en el momento preciso en que los guerreros llegan**

Krilin: ¡Sorprendente! llegamos en un santiamén.

Goku: Si y ¡Que raro! ya no siento el Ki que nos guío hasta aquí, Ni tampoco veo a alguien por aquí, ¡Oh no! Puede que ser que ya se llevaron la Esfera del Dragón

Gohan: No te preocupes papá la Esfera del Dragón esta cerca de este lugar.

Krilin: Debemos ir por la esfera no valla ser se la lleven, además siento esas cinco presencias justo unos metros adelante.

Gohan: Si justo donde se encuentra la esfera.

**Los guerreros comienzan a salir de la arboleda**

Goku: No puedo entender que paso con ese Ki maligno, tal vez sea alguien que también se puede teletransportar.

Krilin: ¿Qué esperas Goku? Date prisa.

Goku: Si ya voy.

**Los Guerreros salen al claro donde las Sailor Scouts se encontraban y se detienen como a diez metros de ellas al verlas**

Sailor Moon: Miren alguien sale de esa arboleda.

Vegeta: ((Sobre el océano)) Ese miserable de Kakarotto, había olvidado que aprendió hacer la técnica de la teletransportación, ni hablar ya se me adelanto.

Goku: ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!, Las dueñas de esos Ki tan poderosos son esas jóvenes.

Krilin: Son casi unas niñas pero tienen un poder sorprendente.

Sailor Moon: Muchachas, ¿Creen que esos hombres sean amigos del tal Fartes?

Sailor Mars: Tienen un gran parecido a los hombres de anoche.

Sailor Venus: Si pero estos están vestidos de una manera muy chistosa.

Sailor Jupiter: ¡Claro que no Venus! esos trajes son para practicar artes marciales

Gohan: Papá mira esas jóvenes tienen la esfera.

Krilin: ¿Qué hacemos?

Goku: Supongo que por algo debemos empezar ((Goku le dirige la palabra a las Scouts)) Hola ¿Qué tal?.

Sailor Moon: Nos saludo.

Sailor Mercury: En eso son diferentes a los demás, los otros solos nos habían amenazado.

Sailor Mars: No parecen ser malos, no podemos confiarnos, puede ser un truco.

Yamcha: No respondieron el saludo, Por lo visto somos muy raros para ellas.

Gohan: No lo creo no somos muy diferentes a ellas Yamcha.

Goku: Ya sé lo que esta pasando, seguramente desconfían de nosotros, recuerden que tan solo hace unos momentos tuvieron un alguien con un Ki maligno cerca.

Krilin: Eso significa que no pueden sentir nuestro Ki, no saben si es bueno o maligno

Goku: Eso creo, ((Otra vez se dirige a las Scouts)) No queremos hacerles nada solo queremos hablar con ustedes.

Sailor Mars: ¿Qué les parece? Dicen que no nos harán nada, parece que ellos tampoco saben con quien hablan.

Sailor Venus: Señores será mejor que se alejen de este lugar puede ser peligroso.

((Fartes que se había teletransportado a uno metros, escondido de las Scouts decide no intentar nada hasta saber quienes son esos extraños tipos, su presencia no puede ser sentida por los guerreros debido a una roca que Fartes tiene en la mano)).

Gohan: Papá quieren que nos alejemos.

Goku: Pues lo haríamos, pero debemos llevar la Esfera con nosotros.

Krilin: Supongo que no se vería bien si nosotros se las quitamos.

Yamcha: Esperen un poco, están olvidando que Yamcha esta aquí, les mostrare, solo se necesita saber como hablarle a las mujeres. ((Dirigiéndose a las Scouts)) Escuchen linduras solo queremos esa Esfera que la joven con alas tiene en la mano.

((Todas las Scouts se molestan por el tono en que les habla Yamcha))

Sailor Mars: ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo cretino? por supuesto que no te daremos la Esfera.

Sailor Moon: ¡Qué atrevido!.

Yamcha: ¡Pero pero! ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Krilin: Y yo que pensaba que Bulma era agresiva contigo porque tenia mal carácter, ahora veo que no es así, tu eres el que no sabes hablar con las mujeres.

Yamcha: No digas tonterías Krilin yo sé como hablarle a las mujeres, lo que pasa es que debemos estar en la dimensión mas torcida de todas.

Sailor Jupiter: Será mejor que dejen de hablar entre ustedes y nos digan de una vez quienes son.

Goku: Esta bien esta bien no se enojen, mi nombre es Goku, el es mi hijo Gohan, él es Krilin y el que las hizo enojar se llama Yamcha. No es nuestra intención molestarlas solo queremos cumplir un encargo que nos encomendaron y para eso necesitamos esa Esfera que ustedes tienen.

Sailor Moon: ¿Ustedes son amigos de un hombre llamado Fartes?

Goku: ¿Fartes? No, a decir verdad no tenemos idea de quien sea ese señor.

Sailor Moon: (Hablando con las demás Scouts) No parecen ser peligrosos y no creo que conozcan a Fartes.

Sailor Mercury: Si, parecen ser buenas personas, solo que no podemos darle la Esfera podría ser peligroso para ellos.

Sailor Mars: Además de que no podemos confiar en alguien que no conocemos.

Sailor Venus: ( (Preguntando a los guerreros))Podrían decir exactamente ¿qué son ustedes?.

Goku: ¿Qué que somos nosotros?, Bueno ahora que lo pienso no lo sé.

Krilin: ((Interrumpiendo al despistado Goku)) Se podría decir que nosotros somos los guardianes de esa Esfera.

Goku: Si eso es, ahora que lo saben podrían decir ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.

Sailor Moon: Ellos tampoco nos conocen eso es claro. No nos digan que no han oído hablar de las Sailor Scouts que pelean por el amor y la justicia.

Goku: Lo que pasa es que nosotros no somos de aquí, para ser honesto es imposible que sepamos algo de cualquier persona de este lugar.

Sailor Moon: Eso lo explica.

Sailor Venus: Yo pensaba que todo mundo nos conocía, ellos deben permanecer encerrados en algún sitio incomunicado.

Sailor Jupiter: Podrían decirnos ¿Por qué esta Esfera es tan importante?

Goku: Lo lamento pero nos prohibieron decir eso.

Sailor Mercury: ¿Por qué?

Goku: Tampoco se lo podemos decir.

Sailor Venus: ¿Qué les parecen los guardianes y el secreto de la Esfera?

Sailor Mars: Si tiene guardianes significa que la Esfera es en verdad importante para ¿Qué sirve? o ¿qué es? Pasa a segundo termino.

Yamcha: Goku no creo que debamos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, Vegeta ya esta muy cerca y si esas jóvenes no nos quieren dar la esfera a nosotros tendremos suerte si no nos atacan si ven al mal encarado de Vegeta.

Gohan: Pero no parece que tengan intención de darnos la esfera.

Goku: Ah ya sé. Sailor Scouts por lo que nos dijeron puedo saber que ustedes se dedican a proteger este lugar ¿es verdad?.

Sailor Moon: No solo este lugar sino de la Tierra entera.

Goku: Me alegra escuchar eso, creo que son las mas indicadas para cuidar la Esfera, solo qué les parece si nosotros las ayudamos.

((Las Sailor Scouts al escuchar a Goku sonríen))

Sailor Moon: No creo que sea correcto podría ser peligroso para ustedes.

Sailor Mars: Sé que ustedes son los guardianes de la Esfera, pero en verdad no podrían enfrentar a los demás sujetos que la quieren.

Goku: ¿Alguien más quiere las esferas? Debió haber sido la otra persona que estaba aquí.

Sailor Mars: Si lo vieron se pueden dar cuenta que correrían un gran riesgo.

Goku: Y si les demostramos que somos lo suficientemente capaces de enfrentar a los sujetos que mencionan ¿nos permitirían ayudarlas?.

Sailor Moon: Y ¿cómo piensan demostrarnos eso?

Goku: ((Sonriendo)) Pues con un combate contra ustedes para medir fuerzas.

Sailor Moon: ¿Un combate?

Krilin: Solo a Goku se le ocurre retar a un combate a unas jovencitas tan lindas.

Goku: De esa manera mediremos nuestras habilidades y sabremos si les podemos ser útiles ¿Qué dicen?.

Sailor Moon: No pueden estar hablando en serio de ninguna manera pelearemos con ustedes.

Goku: Vamos, permítanos probar, Les propongo algo; si nosotros ganamos podremos ayudarlas pero si ustedes ganan nos retiraremos, las dejaremos a ustedes en paz y no les estorbaremos.

Sailor Mercury: Creo que no seria correcto que peleemos contra ellos.

Sailor Moon: ¿Te llamas Goku verdad? Nos permites un momento tenemos que hablar un poco entre nosotras.

((Las Sailor Scouts se reúnen en un círculo para discutir sobre la proposición de Goku))

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué hacemos chicas? Parece que esta hablando en serio.

Sailor Mars: Nunca antes alguien nos habían pedido de favor pelear con ellos.

Sailor Mercury: Se ve muy decidido.

Sailor Mars: Casi inocente como un niño.

Sailor Jupiter: No sean malas denles una oportunidad Peleemos con ellos no tenemos nada que perder, además no que me digan que piensan que pueden ganarnos.

Sailor Moon: Muchachas estoy de acuerdo con Jupiter.

((Las Scouts se sorprenden al escuchar a la siempre pacifica Sailor Moon))

Sailor Mercury: Sailor Moon pero ¿qué estas diciendo?.

Sailor Moon: No creo que nadie salga dañado y me quisiera ir a casa tango mucha tarea que hacer.

Sailor Venus: Tu si que tomas tus decisiones basada en grandes argumentos.

Sailor Mercury: Estamos subestimándolos mucho, si ellos son los guardianes de la Esfera algo sabrán hacer.

Sailor Venus: Mercury solo míralos parece que no tienen ningún poder fuera de lo común.

Sailor Mercury: Y ¿qué dirá Luna de todo esto?.

Sailor Moon: No se molestara estaríamos protegiendo a los guardianes de la Esfera dejándolos fuera del peligro, Y no veo forma de convérsenlos de no tomar parte de esto más que mostrarle sus limitaciones.

Sailor Mercury: Solo espero que no tengamos de que arrepentirnos.

((Mientras Goku explicaba a los guerreros porque del reto a las Scouts))

Goku: No me vean de esa forma muchachos si lo piensan era la única manera, ellas son las guardianas de la Tierra así que no permitirían que alguien extraño se involucre en algo desconocido para ellas digamos que así nos protegerían, y poniéndonos en su lugar nosotros no entregaríamos tal fácil algo a que nos han querido quitar a la fuerza a unos completos extraños.

Krilin: Pero ¿pelear contra jóvenes Goku?. No seria mejor solo mostrar lo que podemos hacer.

Goku: No sería suficiente sabes que para darse cuenta de las habilidades de alguien no hay nada mejor que enfrentarlo.

Sailor Moon: Goku hemos llegado a la decisión de brindarles una oportunidad.

Goku: ¡Excelente! Pero podría ser mañana.

Sailor Mars: Y ¿Por qué mañana?.

Sailor Moon: Mars permítele un tiempo para prepararse ((En voz baja)) Así podré ir hacer mi tarea de una vez.

Goku: Si digamos que necesitamos tiempo ((En su mente)) Si mencionar que no quiero que conozcan a Vegeta todavía.

Sailor Mars: Entonces nos veremos aquí mañana a las 7:30am.

Sailor Moon: ¡A las 7:30am! Mars mañana es domingo.

Sailor Mars: Por eso mismo, la mayoría de las personas estarán dormidas mientras estemos peleando. ¿Estas de acuerdo Goku?.

Goku: No hay problema cualquier hora será buena.

Sailor Mars: Bien entonces nos veremos mañana, Chicas vamonos.

((Las Scouts se comienzan alejar de los guerreros camino a casa))

Sailor Venus: Yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con la hora del combate.

Sailor Mars: Ya lo dije así evitaremos que las personas corran riesgo.

Sailor Mercury: También podríamos ir a un lugar apartado.

Sailor Moon: Esa me parece una mejor idea hay que proponérsela a Goku ((Sailor Moon voltea en donde se encontraban los guerreros)) ¡Ya se fueron!.

Sailor Jupiter: Tan rápido.

Sailor Mars: Desaparecieron repentinamente igual como Fartes.

Sailor Mercury: Parece que nos precipitamos en aceptar el reto de alguien que no conocemos.

Sailor Mars: Pues ya no podemos arrepentirnos tendremos que venir.

Sailor Moon: Esto es culpa de Mars y Jupiter.

Sailor Jupiter: Tú aceptaste el reto recuerdas.

Sailor Moon: Si pero tu presionaste para que aceptara.

Sailor Mars: Quieren calmarse las dos, mejor comiencen a pensar en la pelea.

((Fartes se encontraba petrificado mirando hacía arriba ya que él había visto hacia donde habían partido los Goku y los demás))

Fartes: ¡No puede ser! Esos tipos comenzaron a flotar en el aire y se alejaron rápidamente justo como lo hacen los bárbaros de Tazard y sus hombres pero estos dicen ser los guardianes de la Esfera por si fuera poco las niñas que tienen la Esfera son muy poderosas, lo mejor será regresar y contarle todo esto a la reina ya que yo no puedo recuperar la Esfera solo, pero primero dejare esta roca donde la reina me indico.

((Mientras, muy por arriba de la ciudad))

Gohan: ¿Ahora qué hacemos Papá?.

Krilin: ¿Esperaremos hasta mañana?.

Goku: No, Gohan dime ¿hay otra Esfera por aquí cerca?

Gohan: ((Mirando el radar)) Si papá, esta esfera esta no esta muy lejos de aquí.

Goku: Lo mejor será ir por ella, así tendremos una y sea quien sea las este reuniendo no podrá pedir el deseo digo si es que saben acerca de Shen-Long.

Yamcha: Mmm Miren quien viene llegando.

Vegeta: Kakarotto eres un granuja como te atreves a tomar parte de una pelea dejándome a mí fuera de ella.

Krilin: Calma Vegeta no hubo ninguna pelea.

Vegeta: Mientes maldito enano, me di cuenta que cuando ustedes llegaron a este lugar una de las presencias desapareció seguramente ustedes lo eliminaron.

Goku: Te equivocas Vegeta nosotros no eliminamos a nadie.

Yamcha ¿Acaso crees que somos como tu? Que atacamos sin preguntar primero.

Vegeta: No, yo sé que ustedes no tienen las agallas.

Goku: Después discutiremos eso vamos por la esfera de una vez mañana regresaremos aquí. Aun que ahora que Vegeta lo dice me pregunto que pasaría con la persona del Ki maligno.

((Los guerreros parten a gran velocidad en busca de la otra Esfera))

((Fartes ya había regresado a su cuartel y se encontraba hablando con la reina Lydían sobre lo que había sucedido en la Tierra mientras Fartes se encontraba escuchando))

Fartes: Se lo juro señora esas niñas tienen un gran poder que pudo enfrentar sin ningún problema a los humanos que transforme.

Lydían: Me sorprende mucho eso que me dices, pero más me sorprende que no cumplieras mi encargo.

Fartes: Discúlpeme créame yo no podía hacer nada, además de las niñas aparecieron 3 hombres y un niño que dijeron ser los guardianes de la Esferas y retaron a las guerreras a un combate para mañana temprano.

Tazard: ¿Qué? Dime esos hombres ¿cómo eran?.

((Fartes no responde a la pregunta lo que causa el disgusto de Tazard))

Tazard: CONTÉSTAME ((Lanza una ráfaga de energía que derriba a Fartes sin ningún problema)) Escucha me estoy cansando de su actitud arrogante así que más te vale que me digas como eran esos hombres.

((Nuevamente Fartes no responde))

Tazard: Grandísimo estúpido, MUERE, HAAAA ((Tazard elimina a Fartes con un gran rayo de energía)).

Lydían: Tazard no tenias por que eliminarlo el te respondería si yo se lo pedía.

Tazard: Sal de aquí,

Lydían: Pero Tazard ¿qué té pasa?.

Tazard: Te digo que salgas si no es que quieres terminar como inútil hombre.

((Lydían se encuentra desconcertada por la reacción de Tazard pero sale de la habitación para así no correr riesgos))

Tazard: Los guardianes de la esfera, ¡eso es imposible!. Wodken ven rápido.

((Un hombre de apariencia extraña entra en la habitación rápidamente y mira el cuerpo de Tazard tendido en el piso))

Wodken: Señor dígame ¡oh! Veo que ya tomo medidas contra esos tipos.

Tazard: El muy idiota se atrevió a ignorarme en mal momento.

Wodken: ¿Quiere que saque la basura?.

Tazard: Déjalo ahí, quiero que te dirijas a la Tierra.

Wodken: No me diga que ese idiota no trajo la Esfera y por esa razón lo elimino verdad, esto le agradará mucho a Laras.

Tazard: Tienes razón en que no trajo la Esfera pero iras a la Tierra a observar a uno hombres que ese tonto menciono.

Wodken: ¿Solo eso? No creé que es muy simple.

Tazard: No me vengas con que esto es muy insignificante o de lo contrario lo pagaras.

Wodken: Nada de eso, pero podría traerle la Esfera también.

Tazard: Escucha los sujetos que vas a observar dicen ser los guardianes de la Esferas, no quiero un enfrentamiento con ellos hasta no estar seguro de algo.

Wodken: Guardianes o no yo podré eliminarlos.

((Tazar mira fríamente a Wodken))

Wodken: Esta bien señor ¿Dónde los puedo encontrar?.

Tazard: Por lo que pude escuchar esos hombres se enfrentaran a unas niñas que tienen la Esfera mañana temprano, deberás observar todo detalle de esos sujetos ¿entendido? Para que después me des un informe detallado.

Wodken: ¿Cómo sabré en que lugar estar señor?.

Tazard: Pídele a Lydían que te ayude con eso.

Wodken: Pero... de acuerdo señor.

((De noche en la casa de Serena))

Luna: ¿Cómo se te ocurre aceptar un reto de hombres extraños?.

Serena: Veo que no te agrado la idea.

Luna: Dime como esta seria una buena idea.

Serena: Siendo una forma de mostrar a los guardianes de la Esfera el peligro que correrían.

Luna: No crees que hablar tranquilamente con ellos hubiera sido una mejor forma.

Serena: Bueno, Bueno, Lita me influyo en la decisión.

Lita: Claro que no, tu tenias prisa para venir a casa para hacer tu trabajo.

Rei: Serena es bastante mal agradecido de tu parte acusarnos tomando en cuenta de que nos trajiste para que te ayudáramos.

Serena: Así ya no me preocupare por la escuela y pensare más en la pelea.

Artemis: No es momento de recriminarse unas con otras tienen que pensar en como arreglaran esta situación.

Luna: Pelear sin una razón más que la de un reto es muy tonto.

Artemis: Pero ya que el reto esta tomado, Tienen que mostrar quienes son.

Luna: ARTEMIS.

Artemis: Ya no tenemos otra opción Luna creo que hay que apoyarlas.

Luna: Claro que la hay, mañana en lugar de pelear con ellos razonaremos.

Ami: Bueno a decir verdad no creo que ellos fueran de las personas que se atrevieran a golpear a una joven.

Mina: ¿Por qué crees que solo pueden golpear?.

Ami: No creo que sean capaces de usar ataques como los nuestros me refiero a que sus cuerpos parecían mas bien preparados para los combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mina: Pero ¿qué escucho? Ami observando el cuerpo de hombres desconocidos.

Ami: ((Muy apenada y nerviosa)) Lo que quiero decir, observaron sus brazos.

Rei: No tienes de que apenarte nosotras también nos dimos cuenta de eso tienes razón se veían muy fuertes.

Luna: Ahora veo que se concentraron en otra cosa.

((En eso la familia de Serena hacen una exclamación de alegría))

Serena: ¿Qué ocurre mamá?.

Madre de Serena: Hija mira quien vino de visita.

((Las chicas también se alegran al ver de quien se trata))

Todas: ¡Rini!.

Rini: Hola chicas ¿cómo están?.

((De nuevo en la habitación de Serena))

Rei: Dime Rini ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rini: Mis padres me dieron permiso de venir a visitarlas.

Artemis: Diana hija que alegría volverte ver.

Luna: ¿Cómo has estado?

Diana: Padre, Madre me he encontrado muy bien al lado de la pequeña dama Rini.

Serena: No has cambiado mucho desde que partiste al futuro.

Mina: Te perdiste de una gran batalla hace seis meses.

Rini: Tenia un presentimiento sobre ustedes pero veo que se encuentran bien.

Rei: Es justo decir que parece que llegas justo en el comienzo de una nueva batalla.

Rini: ¿Una nueva batalla? Y ¿De qué se trata ahora?.

Serena: Lo sabremos mejor mañana temprano pero mientras... Podrías ayudarme a escribir unas cuantas páginas.

Rei, Mina, Lita, Ami: SERENA.

((Volando sobre medio oriente))

Krilin: Encontrar la Esfera de siete estrellas fue muy fácil.

Gohan: Ya tenemos una Esfera del Dragón no hay que preocuparnos por que alguien mas las reúna todas.

Goku: No fuiste de mucha ayuda para buscar la Esfera, Vegeta.

Vegeta: Guarda silencio Kakarotto, yo vine únicamente para pelear contra alguien que valga la pena y no para ser un sirviente de un viejo.

Yamcha: Hablando de pelea Goku ¿Qué vamos hacer mañana?.

Goku: ¿A que te refieres?.

Krilin: Si Goku, ¿cómo enfrentaremos a las Sailor Scouts?.

Vegeta: ¿Enfrentar? Kakarotto no me digas que tienen una pelea.

Goku: La pelea, pues como siempre lo hacemos.

Krilin: No estarás hablando en serio, esas jóvenes tienen mucho poder pero no podrían enfrentarnos.

Goku: También hay otro problema recuerdo que mi abuelito me dijo que no debería golpear nunca a una mujer, aunque recuerdo que una vez golpee a una llamada Annin de hecho mi abuelito estaba ahí pero ahora que lo pienso ella no era una mujer ordinaria ya que se encargaba de resguardar el caldero que purifica las almas que van al otro mundo desde hace diez mil años.

Krilin: ¿De que estas hablando Goku?

Goku: Olvídalo Krilin, Es una larga historia.

Vegeta: Pues en mi opinión solo te estas complicando mucho Kakarotto no importa que tu rival sea un hombre o una mujer no hay que tenerle compasión.

Gohan: Entonces ¿qué aremos?.

Yamcha: Pues a mi no se me ocurre otra cosa, yo solo sé pelear de una manera.

Krilin: La verdad yo no me atrevería a golpear a unas jóvenes tan lindas.

Vegeta: ¿Jóvenes, que clase de pelea piensas tener Kakarotto?.

Goku: En realidad no se trata de una pelea Vegeta solo será una especie de reto amistoso.

Vegeta: Tonterías si esto no va ser una pelea de verdad no vale la pena tomar parte en ella.

Gohan: Se como podemos enfrentar a las Sailor Scouts; Nosotros no haremos nada dejemos que papá se encargue de la pelea solo.

Krilin: Y ¿por qué solo Goku?.

Gohan: Nosotros no nos atreveríamos a pelear como sabemos con esas jóvenes y no sabríamos como enfrentar la pelea.

Goku: Hijo yo tampoco me atrevería a golpear a esas jóvenes.

((Como era de esperar Vegeta se molesta mucho al escuchar a Goku decir eso))

Gohan: Pero tú eres el único que podrías enfrentarlas sin tener que golpearlas sin correr riesgo de que te ganen.

Goku: De acuerdo ya pensaremos mas tarde en eso ¿eh? ¡OH NO!.

Krilin: ¿Qué ocurre Goku?.

Yamcha: Acaso le ocurrió algo a Pikoro o a los demás.

Goku: No, no es eso acabo de recordar que Mr. Popo solo nos dio las insípidas semillas del ermitaño para comer.

Krilin: ¿Es solo eso?.

Goku: Como que solo eso, ya sé que esas semillas te llenan el estomago pero a mi no me gustan y YA TENGO MUCHA AMBRE.

PARA SEBER QUE PASARA ESPERA EL CAPITULO 3: UNA PELEA PARA UNIRSE.

Capítulo 3: Una pelea para unirse

**Es muy temprano en Tokio, pero en el parque en donde se acordó realizar el combate entre las Sailor Scouts y los guerreros Z ya había alguien trabajando. Yamcha y Krilin se encontraban haciendo marcas en la hierba con sus ráfagas de energía**

Krilin: ¿Goku tu crees que ellas acepten tu reglamento?

Yamcha: Por lo que se ve esas niñas son algo difícil de convencer.

Goku: Eso espero porque sino voy a tener muchos problemas para enfrentarlas.

Vegeta: Kakarotto no puedo creer que sigas con esa tonta idea de no golpearlas solo porque son mujeres

Esa actitud no es la de un Saiyajin de la clase guerrera.

Goku: Vegeta sí me doy cuenta que la batalla es más difícil puedes estar seguro que haré todo mi esfuerzo para ganarla.

Krilin: Si pero¿ tenias que aceptar pelear tan temprano?

Yamcha: Por si fuera poco estamos levantados desde que salió el sol porque no sabemos la hora exacta de este lugar.

Gohan: No hay que lamentarnos Yamcha, no perdemos nada.

Yamcha: No es que me queje solo que creo que estamos cediendo mucha ventaja seguramente esas niñas están mas que listas para el combate y se tomaron el tiempo justo para todo.

**Yamcha no sabia lo que estaba pasando en la casa de Serena**

7:15am

Serena: ¡Me quede dormida!, ¿Luna donde estas porque no me levantaste?. ¿Eh? No esta Luna y tampoco Diana ni Rini.

Rei: ((Fuera de la casa)) Serena apúrate ya es tarde.

Serena: Chicas ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí? Rini ya esta con ustedes.

Rini: Por supuesto, yo si soy responsable y considerada con las chicas.

Serena: Seguro que no me despertaste pare hacerme quedar mal verdad.

Luna: Ella no tiene porque despertarte, tú eres la que tiene que ser responsable ((Después Luna se da cuenta que no debió haber gritado en la calle)) Ya me la pagara Serena.

Ami: Calma Luna recuerda en donde te encuentras.

**Mientras en el parque un espectador llega, se trata de Wodken cumpliendo la orden de Tazard de observar a los guerreros Z**

Wodken: Ahí están esos hombres, yo tenia razón no parecen ser mas que unos gusanos. Lo que no entiendo es porque esa reina me dijo que trajera esta roca conmigo ((Una roca igual que la que Laras tenia la cual no permitió que los guerreros Z se dieran cuenta de su presencia después de que la sujetara con la mano)) Solo me queda esperar que sus rivales lleguen para así observarlos en combate aunque no creo que sea la gran cosa.

**Las Sailor Scouts ya transformadas se acercaban a donde Goku y los demás se encontraban**

Luna: No te desperté porque creí que ya eras responsable.

Sailor Moon: Soy responsable, solo que no me gusta levantarme temprano en Domingo.

Chibi Moon: Y díganme ¿cómo son esos guerreros?

Sailor Jupiter: Son más bien peleadores de artes marciales, no creo que nos causen problemas.

Luna: No hay que preocuparse ya que no habrá ninguna pelea.

Artemis: ¿No la habrá?.

Luna: Claro que no, las chicas les explicaran la situación y seguro ellos entenderán.

**Aunque Goku tenia otros planes**

Goku: Ya estoy impaciente, ojalá y lleguen ya.

Yamcha: Pues no tendrás que esperar mucho siento su Ki muy cerca.

Krilin: Bueno Goku espero que no tengas problemas al enfrentarlas tu solo.

Goku: Esas niñas tienen mucho poder, pero si me concentro en el combate mi plan puede dar resultado.

Gohan: Papá mira ya llegaron.

Luna: ¿Son ellos? La verdad es que se ven muy fuertes.

Artemis: Quiza puede ser que su fuerza sea únicamente física.

Wodken: Esto es una verdadera tontería esas niñas son los oponentes de esos hombres ¿qué clase de pelea será esta?

Goku: ((Mientras hacia sus ejercicios de calentamiento)) Me da mucho gusto que estén aquí. Veo que trajeron a alguien más con ustedes, alguien muy fuerte ¡hola pequeña!.

Chibi Moon: ¿Yo fuerte? Muchas gracias señor.

Goku: Solo dime Goku, la verdad es que me dará mucho gusto enfrentarlas.

Sailor Mars: Respecto a la pelea, bueno nosotras... ((Mars observa a su alrededor)) Goku solo tu te estas preparando ¿pensabas enfrentarnos solo?.

Goku: Si, ¿hay algún problema?.

Sailor Jupiter: No, pero ¿estas seguro de eso?.

Goku: Claro.

**El orgullo de las Sailor Scouts reacciona al oír a Goku**

Sailor Mars: Goku espera un momento queremos arreglar un detalle.

**Las Sailor Scout se reúnen**

Sailor Jupiter: ¿Luna escuchaste? Dice que nos va enfrentar solo.

Sailor Venus: Nos esta subestimando no podemos permitir eso.

Sailor Moon: Chicas él no sabe quien somos.

Sailor Mars: Eso no importa, seguramente piensa que porque somos mujeres él nos puede derrotar solo.

Artemis: Luna permite a las chicas que muestren lo que saben hacer.

Luna: No es correcto tomar una pelea a la ligera. Por otro lado ese señor dice ser capaz de enfrentar a sus enemigos solo confiando en su poder, seguramente saldría lastimado. Esta bien, pero es solo para mostrarle a ese señor el poder que podría enfrentar.

Sailor Jupiter: ¡Muy bien!.

Sailor Mars: Ahora vera quienes son las Sailor Scouts.

Wodken: Ese hombre es un engreído por fuerte que sea no podrá enfrentarse a 5 personas al mismo tiempo.

Sailor Venus: Estamos listas Goku.

Sailor Mercury: ¡Miren chicas la hierba esta quemada!

Sailor Moon: También haya.

Chibi Moon: A los lados también esta quemada, un momento, miren es un cuadro.

Sailor Moon: ¿Un cuadro? Es verdad tiene esa forma. ¿Cómo paso?

Goku: Nosotros lo hicimos, espero y no que nadie se moleste.

Sailor Mars: ¿Ustedes, Porqué?.

Goku: Es algo que quería comentar con ustedes verán; Recordé que mi abuelo me había dicho que siempre tratara bien a las mujeres y pelear con un grupo de ellas es todo lo opuesto, así que se nos ocurrió poner algunas reglas para hacer esto menos violento.

Sailor Mercury: ¿Algunas reglas?.

Sailor Venus: ¿Menos violento?.

Sailor Moon: ¿ Y qué tipo de reglas serian?.

Goku: Bueno por ejemplo si alguno de nosotros tocamos el piso que se encuentra fuera del área de combate que será el cuadro quedara eliminado. también aquel que después de la cuenta de diez no se levante, no creo que sea necesario la regla de no matar a su oponente.

Vegeta: Solo tonterías a eso no se le puede llamar combate.

Sailor Moon: ((Al mirar a Vegeta)) ¿Él no estaba con ustedes ayer verdad?

Goku: No, su nombre es Vegeta y esta aquí para ver la pelea.

Chibi Moon: Hola.

Vegeta: ((Soberbio como es de esperar gira su rostro con desdén)) ¡Hum!.

Sailor Moon: Él no es muy amable que digamos.

Goku: Lo que pasa es que Vegeta tiene mal carácter.

Sailor Mars: Yo diría más bien que es un engreído.

Goku: ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos ya?.

Sailor Jupiter: De acuerdo chicas vamos.

Goku: ((Tomando su posición)) Díganme, ¿aceptan las reglas?

Sailor Mars: No hay problema, pero te daremos una última oportunidad ¿Aun piensas enfrentarnos solo?.

Goku: No se preocupen por mí puedo hacerlo, ah por cierto, díganme solamente ustedes seis me enfrentaran.

Sailor Mars: ¿No crees que estas muy confiado?.

Goku: Por supuesto que no, pero me preguntaba si sus otras dos amigas participaran en el combate.

Sailor Moon: ¿Otras dos amigas?.

**Al ser descubiertas Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptuno, de un salto bajan del árbol en que observan a los demás**

Sailor Moon: ¡Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune!.

Sailor Uranus: Princesa, Luna nos pidió que viniéramos por si esos hombres tenían malas intenciones.

Gohan: ¿Nosotros malas intenciones?

Artemis: ((Al ver a Luna preocupada)) Luna dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.

Luna: ¿No te has dado cuenta Artemis?. Esos hombres son algo fuera de lo común.

Artemis: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Luna: El hombre llamado Goku se dio cuenta que Uranus y Neptune se encontraban aquí antes que las chicas, también me pregunto como hicieron estas marcas, además ese tal Goku se dio cuenta del poder de chibi moon dijo que era grande. Tengo la impresión que veremos algo extraño en esta pelea.

Sailor Moon: Muy bien Goku recuerda tu promesa, si nosotros te derrotamos nos dejaran que nos encarguemos de cuidar la Esfera.

Sailor Venus: Y no creas que porque tú nos enfrentaras solo después los dejaremos ayudarnos, esa fue tu decisión.

Goku: Estoy consiente de ello.

Krilin y Yamcha: QUE COMIENSE EL COMBATE.

Sailor Mars: Listo o no, haya voy.

Sailor Jupiter: Aguarda Mars, déjame iniciar a mí.

Sailor Mercury: ¿Jupiter que piensas hacer?.

Sailor Jupiter: Al parecer Goku practica artes marciales, me gustaría medir mis habilidades con las de él.

Chibi Moon: Es verdad también a Jupiter le agradan las artes marciales.

Sailor Mars: De acuerdo Jupiter.

Sailor Moon: Ten cuidado.

Sailor Jupiter: ((Haciendo la señal de la victoria con su mano)) No hay problema, no he practicado mucho en vano.

Goku: Entonces te gustan las artes marciales, me dará mucho gusto enfrentarte.

Sailor Jupiter: Yo digo igual ((Cerrando el puño)) TE MOSTRARE MIS HABILIDADES. ((Jupiter tira un puñetazo)).

**El golpe de Jupiter pasa con gran velocidad y Goku apenas puede esquivarlo**

Goku: ¡Cielos!, ese golpe estuvo a punto de darme en el rostro.

Sailor Jupiter: Eres rápido después de todo.

**Los guerreros Z se sorprenden de la velocidad demostrada por Jupiter**

Krilin: No puedo creer la velocidad que tiene esa niña.

Yamcha: Parece que esas niñas le darán mas problemas a Goku de lo que esperábamos.

Vegeta: Ese tonto de Kakarotto permitió que esa mocosa se acercara mucho.

Goku: Muy bien parece que tendré que concentrarme desde el principio.

Sailor Jupiter: Y esto es solo el comienzo.

**Jupiter lanza una combinación compuesta de tres puñetazos y dos patadas a gran velocidad, pero Goku en esta ocasión los esquiva sin ningún problema**

Sailor Jupiter: ((En su mente)) No puede ser, esquivó fácilmente todos mis golpes. No esperaba hacerle daño pero si que se cubriera de algunos ataques.

Goku: Dime ¿Es esa toda tu velocidad? Espero que no, porque de lo contrario no podrás ganarme.

Sailor Moon: Vamos Jupiter sigue peleando.

Sailor Jupiter: Bien Goku tú lo pediste veras mi verdadera velocidad.

**Jupiter nuevamente lanza combinaciones de golpes a una gran velocidad y Goku solo con pequeños pero rápidos movimientos sale de problemas**

Goku: ((Dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro)) Vamos tienes que esforzarte más, ni siquiera me has tocado.

Sailor Mars: Ya dale de una vez su lección Jupiter no dejes que se burle de ti.

**Mientras en una región muy lejos Pikoro sigue la pelea**

Pikoro: Esto es muy raro, primero ayer Goku y los demás se fueron sin la Esfera del Dragón y ahora Goku esta peleando sin usar todo su poder contra los dueños de esos extraños Ki ¿qué estarán tramando?.

**De nuevo en el lugar de la pelea**

Gohan: Papá se esta portando muy raro no creen.

Krilin: Así es Gohan, se esta portando de una manera muy soberbia.

Artemis: ¿Vez Luna? Jupiter esta ganando, Goku ni siquiera a podido hacer algo contra ella.

Luna: No estoy segura de eso, mientras Jupiter comienza a mostrar cansancio Goku sigue moviéndose igual de rápido.

Artemis: No lo había notado, trata de cansar a Jupiter.

Luna: Sailor Moon vallan a ayudarla.

**Goku al escuchar a Luna se distrae, debido a esto recibe un puñetazo en la cara.

¡¡BAGSH!!

**Las Scouts explotan en jubilo al ver que Jupiter al fin conecta un golpe. El golpe de Jupiter fue seco pero se escucha un lamento de cada uno de los contendientes**

Sailor Venus: Muy bien Jupiter, ¿Pero qué pasa? Sigue peleando.

**Pero Jupiter queda quieta a causa por el dolor en la mano provocado por el golpe al rostro de Goku**

Sailor Jupiter: ¿Qué ocurre, por qué tiene el rostro tan duro?. Mi mano nunca me había dolido por golpear algo.

Goku: ((Sobándose la mejilla)) ¡Huy Huy Huy! Rayos, jamás pensé que una niña que se ve tan frágil pudiera golpear tan fuerte. Y todo por distraerme, pensé que las demás me atacarían, pero solo fue ese gato negro quien gritó.

Sailor Jupiter: Solo ese gato. ¿qué a ti no te sorprende que un gato hable?

Goku: Pues no ¿Por qué debería estarlo?.

Sailor Moon: Pues porque es un gato y habla.

Sailor Jupiter: Olvídalo mejor sigamos con la pelea, ya viste que puedo vencerte.

Chibi Moon: No le sorprendió que Luna hablara.

Sailor Moon: ¿Acaso creen que este loco?

Sailor Mars: No lo sé, créeme que me gustaría ir ayudar a Júpiter, pero estoy segura que no le agradara que intervengamos en su pelea.

Goku: ¿Tu nombre es Jupiter verdad?, permíteme decirte que tu nunca me vencerás sola, de eso me puedo dar cuenta por el golpe que me diste.

Sailor Jupiter: Acabas de decir que te dolió.

Goku: Claro, y también es verdad que debes estar consciente que tu golpe me dio por que me distraje y seré sincero contigo necesitaras más de esos golpes para vencerme y dudo mucho que tengas fuerza para darme los suficientes.

Krilin: ((Extrañado por la actitud de Goku)) Pues ya no me queda duda a Goku le pasa algo raro, esta actuando como si fuera Vegeta.

Vegeta: Observa bien enano, es claro que Kakarotto esta planeando algo, él no provoca a sus rivales con palabras, seguramente quiere que esa mocosa se enfade, pero aun no se por qué.

Sailor Jupiter: ((Irritada por la actitud de Goku)) ¿conque no crees que sea capas de derrotarte?, bueno prepárate para ver uno de mis mejores ataques.

Sailor Moon: ¡Jupiter espera no lo hagas!

Sailor Jupiter: No te preocupes Sailor Moon no le haré daño solo le mostrare el poder de Jupiter. RELANPAGO DE JUPITER.

**Jupiter y los demás observan como su ataque se dirige justo a un inmóvil Goku con la esperanza que arroje a Goku fuera del área de combate pero... **

Sailor Jupiter: ¿Cómo? Mi relámpago traspasó el cuerpo de Goku sin hacerle daño.

Todas las Sailor Scouts: ¿Qué paso?.

Sailor Moon: ¿Acaso es un fantasma?.

Sailor Mercury: ¡Eso es imposible nadie puede hacer eso!

**Pero los guerreros Z vieron la acción desde otra perspectiva**

Gohan: La técnica de esa joven fue muy buena.

Yamcha: Lastima para ella que no fuera lo suficientemente rápida para hacerle daño a Goku.

Krilin: No entiendo porque regreso justo en donde estaba parado.

Vegeta: ((En su mente)) Esa chiquilla realizo una técnica muy interesante, primero concentro la electricidad en su tiara, la controlo y por ultimo se la arrojo a Kakarotto. Y ahora ya se le que intenta hacer ese miserable, él se movió tan rápido para que pareciera que el rayo lo traspaso para así hacer perder la concentración a ese niña, yo sabia que solo estaba jugando.

Goku: ¿Qué ocurrió con ese ataque? No me digas que es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Sailor Jupiter: Dime ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

Goku: Yo no hice nada en especial solo que se puede decir que soy inmune a esa técnica.

Sailor Moon: Jupiter aguarda vamos a ayudarte.

Sailor Jupiter: No, quiero seguir con esto, ya no es solo una prueba para Goku sino también para mí, yo le ganaré sola.

Goku: Pues permíteme dudarlo, a no ser que me saques a golpes o me dejes inconsciente no veo como podrás ganarme.

Sailor Jupiter: Ya veras que lo puedo hacer.

**Sailor Jupiter lanza un ataque furioso de combinaciones de golpes contra Goku que no da resultado ya que este esquiva todos los golpes con una gran facilidad**

Sailor Jupiter: ((Aun tirando golpes)) De ninguna manera permitiré que me ganes ((Jupiter lanza un gran puñetazo pero Goku salta sobre ella para caer después por detrás de ella.

**Jupiter gira rápidamente a donde esta su rival**

Sailor Jupiter: De acuerdo Goku. Me doy cuenta que no eres un hombre común así que te lanzare mi mejor ataque.

Goku: Esta bien, solo no me digas que piensas hacerlo tan cerca de mi, me refiero que si tardas para lanzarlo tanto como tu otro ataque no tendré problema para atacarte mientras que lo realizas.

Sailor Jupiter: Retrocederé, pero no por que me puedas atacar sino porque te puedo causar daño.

**Jupiter da dos pasos hacia atrás y justo cuando va dar el tercero Sailor Moon le advierte algo**

Sailor Moon: Jupiter no des otro paso más o saldrás del área de combate.

**Jupiter mira hacia atrás para darse cuenta que esta sobre una de las líneas**

Goku: Cielos, no conté con que tus amigas te advirtieran tu posición.

Sailor Jupiter: ¿Quiere decir que esto fue solo un truco para hacerme salir sola del cuadro?

Goku: Perdóname por todo lo que te dije, pensé que si te hacia enojar perderías la noción del área de combate y te saldrías, la verdad no tengo intenciones de hacerte un daño.

Sailor Jupiter: Muchas gracias amigas. Eres muy astuto, no se como esquivaste mi relámpago pero no te hubieras tomado toda esta molestia de actuar y provocarme si en verdad pensaras atacarme así que puedo hacer mi ataque de hojas de roble sin temor que por la distancia me atacaras antes que yo a ti.

Goku: Bueno ((Extendiendo su brazo derecho y abriendo la palma de la mano)) Parece que tendré que enfrentar a cinco de ustedes al mismo tiempo.

Sailor Jupiter: Dirás seis a la vez, pero no pienso darte oportunidad de eso.

Goku: No, peleare con cinco a la vez, ¡¡HAAAAA!! ((Una rafaga de Ki sale de la palma de Goku, lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar y sacar del área de combate a su rival))

Sailor Jupiter: Noooooo ((Y después de una lucha por mantener el equilibrio Júpiter, aunque cae sentada fuera del área de combate)).

Wodken: Eso es a lo que llamo un desperdicio, esa niña tuvo la oportunidad de pelear con sus compañeras y a cambio de eso ese hombre la derroto con un truco infantil.

Sailor Moon: ((Lamentándose por su amiga)) No Jupiter.

Sailor Jupiter: ¿Pero qué ocurrió? ¿Qué clase de truco fue ese?

Goku: Justo como hace unos años lo hice contra ese demonio llamado Mess (Uno de los demonios que Goku conoció cuando cayo del camino de la serpiente al infierno)

Sailor Mars: Mercury usa tu visor de energía para ver que fue lo que ocurrió.

Sailor Mercury: Enseguida ((Dirige su visor a donde Goku se encuentra)).

Sailor Mars: Trata de averiguar que clase de energía fue la que arrojo a Jupiter.

Sailor Mercury: No encuentro ninguna clase de energía, es más Goku no presenta ningún rastro de ella.

Goku: No me digan que ustedes también tienen un aparato para medir el poder de los demás.

Krilin: Un rastreador parecido al que Vegeta usaba.

Vegeta: Pues mas vale que esas niñas no cometan el mismo error que nosotros al confiarnos en la cantidad que aparece en el, es obvio que Kakarotto esta desapareciendo su presencia.

Sailor Moon: Ustedes ya conocían este tipo de aparato.

Goku: Hace tiempo atrás conocimos varios hombres que usaban algo parecido, les diré que cuando nos enfrentaron no les sirvió de mucho. Pero ya esta bien vamos hay que seguir con el combate.

Sailor Mercury: No entiendo que pasa, pero Goku tiene razón, no puedo encontrar energía en él o a sus alrededores.

Sailor Jupiter: ((Sentada todavía en el piso)) Vamos muchachas no esperen más atáquenlo todas a la vez.

Sailor Mars: Todas juntas vamos por él.

Sailor Venus: Así Goku no podrá defenderse.

Goku: Como lo esperaba las 5 al mismo tiempo ((Goku da un salto)).

Sailor Mercury: Miren que salto.

Sailor Mars: Eso no importa es nuestra oportunidad, cuando este apunto de caer lo atacaremos.

Goku: Muy bien todas me están mirando ((Goku coloca sus manos extendidas sobre su rostro, pose para una técnica conocida por sus amigos)).

Gohan: Rápido muchachos cierren los ojos.

Goku: TAIOKEN (Técnica que hace resplandecer al que la realiza como si fuera otro sol)

Sailor Scouts: AAAAhhh.

((La técnica realizada por Goku da resultado ya que el resplandor ciega temporalmente a todas las Scouts incluyendo a los tres gatos))

Luna: ¡Que gran resplandor!.

Artemis: No puedo ver.

Diana: Padre, ¿qué es lo que esta pasando?

Chibi Moon: ¿Chicas donde están?.

Sailor Moon: ¿Alguna de ustedes pude ver?.

Sailor Mercury: Tranquilas muchachas no hay que movernos es un truco, trata de que nosotras salgamos solas del área.

Sailor Moon: No hay que separarnos hay que tratar de tomarnos las manos para saber si alguien es atacada.

Sailor Neptune: ((También cegada por el resplandor, solo que sin tomar acción)) Esto ya no me agrada ese hombre resulto ser un verdadero guerrero.

Chibi Moon: Venus ¿eres tu?.

Sailor Venus: Así es Chibi Moon dame tu mano.

**Venus al darle la mano a Chibi Moon siente también que alguien le toca la espalda**

Sailor Venus: ¿Quién es?.

**Pero antes de que Venus pregunte otra vez se da cuenta que ya esta recuperando la vista**

Sailor Venus: Esperen muchachas creo que ya se me esta aclarando la vista.

Chibi Moon: A mi también y a ¿ustedes chicas, chicas?.

Venus y Chibi Moon: ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!.

**Las dos Sailor Scouts se encontraba unos metros atrás de los Guerreros Z obviamente fuera de la área de combate**

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué están haciendo en ese lugar?

Sailor Mars: Mercury les dije que no se movieran.

Sailor Venus: No lo hicimos.

Luna: No pude ver lo que paso.

Artemis: No creo que las halla arrojado tal vez Goku fue la que las saco del área aprovechando que nadie podía verlo.

Diana: Eso quiere decir que ese señor hizo trampa.

Goku: Claro que no, de ninguna manera haría eso.

Sailor Venus: Yo sentí un toque en la espalda seguramente fuiste tu que aunque no se como nos trajiste a las dos a este lugar, eso quiere decir que saliste del área de combate.

Goku: Es verdad en que salí del área pero lo que acordamos fue que no deberíamos tocar el piso fuera de ella.

Sailor Mars: Entonces quieres decirnos cómo hiciste para no tocar el piso.

Goku: Permítanme mostrarles ((Goku comienza a flotar en el aire)).

Sailor Moon: El también esta flotando en aire justo como los hombres de la otra noche.

Sailor Venus: Eso es trampa tu nunca podrás pisar el suelo si sabes flotar.

Goku: Quiere decir que ustedes no saben como flotar en el aire, entonces ¿por qué esa niña tiene alas?.

Sailor Moon: Bueno yo volé en la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, pero me encontraba en un estado mental muy diferente, mis amigas habían sido derrotadas y el enemigo era muy poderoso así que llegue a ese extremo.

Goku: De acuerdo no quiero sacar ventaja de esto, prometo que no volveré a usar esta técnica.

Wodken: Esa técnica del resplandor ya no tuvo nada de infantil por un momento me dejo ciego, ese hombre aprovecho para sacar a esas dos niñas de ese cuadro pero de ser una pelea real hubiera acabado con ellas esa técnica hubiera resultado incluso conmigo.

Sailor Mars: Muchachas ahora me doy cuenta que fue un gran error subestimar a Goku. Les diré algo, ahora ya se como vencerlo nosotras tres hay que reunir nuestro poder para así atacarlo con gran fuerza de esa manera Goku tendrá que esquivarlo o cubrirse de cualquier forma tendremos oportunidad de atacarlo.

Sailor Mercury: Ya entiendo tendremos una oportunidad cuando él no pueda atacarnos.

Sailor Moon: Entonces vamos ¿Qué estamos esperando?.

Sailor Mars: Escucha Sailor Moon lo mejor será que tu esperes, Goku ya nos sorprendió un par de ocasiones debemos ser cautelosas en esta vez, tu esperaras y si es necesario lo atacaras de nuevo.

Goku: Vamos hay que seguir peleando.

Sailor Mars: Muy bien Goku ahora te darás cuenta de nuestro poder combinado puede hacer.

**Las tres Sailor Scouts juntan sus manos para así poder combinar fuerzas**

Sailor Moon: POR EL PODER DE LA LUNA.

Sailor Mars: POR EL PODER DE MARTE.

Sailor Mercury: POR EL PODER DE MERCURIO.

Goku: ¿Qué esta pasando? Un gran poder se esta reuniendo en las manos de esas niñas.

Sailor Mars: AHORA CHICAS DISPAREN (Una poderosa ráfaga de energía sale de las manos de las Sailor Scouts).

**Goku toma una posición de defensa con sus dos brazos cruzados frente a su pecho**

Sailor Mars: ¡Mercury ahora es nuestra oportunidad vamos!

** Mars y Mercury saltan para poder así atacar por aire**

Goku: Justo lo que esperaba, Muy bien es el momento; HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Goku eleva su Ki de una manera violenta lo que ocasiona una gran onda de choque que no solamente deshace el rayo de energía formado por las Scouts sino que golpea en el aire a Mars y a Mercury, derriba a Sailor Moon y a las demás Scouts que se encontraban fuera del área de combate sin mencionar a los tres gatos que fueron arrojados muy lejos).

Mars y Mercury: No puede ser (Las dos Sailor Scouts al estar en aire son arrojadas por la onda de choque más lejos que sus compañeras lo suficiente para sacarlas del área de combate).

Guerreros Z: ¡Genial muy bien hecho Goku!

Sailor Moon: Chicas ¿Están bien?.

Sailor Mars: Si pero, no se que fue lo que nos arrojo.

Sailor Mercury: Fue energía que salió del cuerpo de Goku.

Sailor Moon: ¿Cómo dices?.

Sailor Uranus: Escuchen Mercury tiene razón creímos que la posición que ese hombre tomo era de defensa pero en realidad se preparaba para sacar todo su poder, fue lo mismo que hizo con Jupiter pero en gran escala.

Sailor Mercury: Pero si no apareció un rastro de energía alrededor en mi visor, eso quiere decir que Goku de alguna forma puede ocultar su poder.

Sailor Moon: Chicas ¿significa que el poder de Goku es enorme?.

**A unos metros del área de pelea **

Luna: Apresúrate Artemis debemos estar ahí Sailor Moon se quedo sola ante Goku.

Artemis: Fue un gran poder el que nos arrojo, ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta de la fuerza de su poder?

Woodken: ((Muy afligido)) ¡Que increíble poder el de ese sujeto! Mando a volar a esas dos niñas con solo expulsarlo, ahora entiendo la preocupación del señor Tazard ese sujeto podría enfrentarnos a varios de nosotros.

Goku: Bueno, ahora solo estamos nosotros dos y debo decir que me alegra, me doy cuenta que tu poder es muy grande inmenso mejor dicho, creo que hora de usar mi poder en serio.((Al decir esto la mirada de Goku cambia para tener un rostro serio)).

Krilin: Goku cambio su mirada, acaso piensa pelear en serio.

Vegeta: Aun que dudo que Kakarotto pelee con todo su poder entiendo que él tenga que estar mas alerta, esa niña tiene un gran poder en su interior.

Sailor Moon: ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? parece como si le hubiera hecho algo.

Sailor Mars: Sailor Moon, Parece que Goku piensa pelear contigo de verdad.

Goku: Sé que prometí que no las tocaría, pero este caso es especial me dará mucho gusto pelear con alguien que tiene un poder tan grande como el tuyo. Te diré algo es difícil creer que un poder tan grande puede ser tan tranquilo y agradable.

Gohan: Vegeta tenia razón Papá piensa pelear en serio.

Krilin: Creo que es lo que buscaba desde el principio de la pelea, quedarse solo con esa niña.

((Las Sailor Scouts reunidas a un lado del área de combate intercambia su opinión))

Sailor Venus: Sailor Moon deberá que tener cuidado, de no hacerlo Goku podría lastimarla.

Sailor Mercury: Creo que ella debería rendirse.

Sailor Jupiter: Eso es lo que hubiera hecho la vieja Sailor Moon, pero hoy no creo que sea así.

Goku: Muy bien comencemos de nuevo.

Sailor Moon: De acuerdo creo que solo hay una forma de arreglar esto.

Yamcha: Atentos muchachos parece que veremos un gran combate.

**Los Guerreros Z y las Sailor Scouts miran atentamente**

Sailor Moon: Goku escucha esto... ((La tensión de todos aumenta)) Esta bien acepto que nos ayuden.

**Todos caen al piso (En clásica reacción de sorpresa)**

Goku: (Todavía sorprendido y algo decepcionado) Gracias.

**Ya pasado un rato de la pelea y después de la explicación de los guerreros Z**

Sailor Moon: Ahora entiendo por que tienes tanto poder.

Sailor Mars: Simplemente no son de esta dimensión.

Sailor Venus: Eso explica por que no nos conocían.

Goku: Y ya que se dieron cuenta de nuestras habilidades nos permitirán ayudarlas ¿verdad?

Sailor Uranus: Pues yo no diría que son gran cosa para mi solo fue un juego, no una pelea de verdad no creo que estén listos para un peligro real.

Goku: Pues si eso es lo que piensa por que no pelas conmigo.

Sailor Uranus: Yo y Sailor Neptune se lo demostraremos aunque no pienso pelear con un payaso como tu.

Goku: ¿Cómo? ¿Payaso yo?.

Sailor Moon: Debes disculpar a Uranus es solo que es siempre algo hostil con los hombres.

Vegeta: Ha Ha Ha, Kakarotto vez lo que ocurre cuando no pelas en serio, al parecer esa chica tiene buena vista.

Sailor Uranus: Te parece gracioso verdad ¿Por qué no peleas tu?

Vegeta: Oh conque me retas, no digas tonterías tú y todas tus amigas juntas no son un rival digno para mi.

Sailor Uranus: Entonces demuéstralo o ¡es que tienes miedo?

Goku: (Preocupado por le reacción que pueda tener Vegeta) Aguarda yo puedo pelear contigo de una manera seria.

Vegeta: No te entrometas Kakarotto, si es lo que esa niña quiere le demostrare lo que es enfrentar a un Saiyajin de verdad.

Sailor Uranus: Y ya que esta será una pelea de verdad olvida eso del área de combate.

Vegeta: Por su puesto solo espero que no se arrepientan por ser tan ambiciosas.

Luna: Sailor Moon no permitas que Uranus y Neptune peleen.

Sailor Moon: ¿Por qué Luna?

Luna: Observa a Goku y a los demás parecen estar muy preocupados.

Sailor Jupiter: Quizá sea por que no quieren que su amigo pierda.

Luna: Pues espero que tengas razón.

Sailor Moon: Y tampoco creo que Uranus se arrepienta de haber desafiado a ese hombre llamado Vegeta.

Vegeta: De acuerdo es hora de pelear.

Goku: Vegeta.

Vegeta: ((Dirige su rostro hacha Goku)) No te preocupes Kakarotto no les haré nada no vale la pena, solo les daré una lección.

Sailor Uranus: TIERRA TIEMBLA.

Sailor Neptune: MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO.

**Al escuchar esto Vegeta voltea y mira dos poderosos ataques que se dirigen a él**

Vegeta: ¿Qué rayos? (Los dos ataques lo golpean de lleno y levantan una gran polvareda).

Sailor Mars: Lo atacaron con toda su fuerza.

Sailor Uranus: ( Al ver a los guerreros Z procurados) ¿Por qué se preocupan tanto ese ataque no lo matara?

**Pero las dos Sailor Scouts se dan una gran sorpresa al escuchar la voz de su rival de tras de ellas**

Vegeta: Esos gusanos están preocupados por ustedes.

Sailor Neptune y Uranus: ¿Queeeee?.

Vegeta: (Colocando sus palmas llena de energía en las espaldas de las dos scouts.) Esto les servirá como una demostración del poder de un Saiyajin.

((Las dos scouts salen despedidas a varios metros por la energía de Vegeta))

Wodken: ¡Que velocidad y resistencia de ese sujeto!.

Vegeta: ¡Hum! ¿No me iban dar una lección acaso? A no ser que sea de cómo caer no creo que lo estén haciendo.

Sailor Neptune: Uranus, es muy poderoso ¿qué haremos?

Sailor Uranus: Ahora tendemos que pelear, quiero estar segura que puedan ayudarnos.

Vegeta: Te diré algo voy hacer que pelies conmigo con todo tu poder y toda tu furia me refiero a ti la del cabello claro.

Goku: Vegeta basta ya. No tiene caso estar peleando con ellas no son de tu nivel.

Sailor Moon: Muchachas dejen de pelear por favor.

Sailor Uranus: Neptune si este será nuestro ultimo ataque o le ganamos o nos convenceremos de una vez de que no serán un estorbo.

((Las dos Sailor Scouts corren hacia Vegeta))

Vegeta: Ya lo verán ((Vegeta esquiva primero a Uranus que iba adelante dejándola pasar pero a Neptune la trata diferente... Con un golpe en el estomago)).

** Las Sailor Scouts reaccionan con espanto y coraje pero no es nada comparado con lo Uranus siente**

Sailor Mars: ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo por qué la golpea?

Yamcha: ¿Cómo te atreves desgraciado?

Sailor Uranus: ¿Neptune estas bien? ((Dirigiéndose con ira a Vegeta)) Vas a pagar esto que acabas de hacer.

Vegeta: Te lo dije, tu energía a aumentado y tu ira es enorme vamos sabia que no te agradaría que tu amiga saliera lastimada. Vamos atácame.

**Pero Vegeta no se mueve y se queda sin guardia**

Sailor Uranus: Toma esto ((Sailor Uranus golpea el rostro de Vegeta con gran fuerza que logra hacer que Vegeta gire la cabeza por el golpe)).

Vegeta: Sorprendente golpe, Kakarotto tenia razón en realidad son fuertes pero... ((Vegeta toma la mano de Uranus que aun estaba en el rostro de Vegeta y gira su rostro hacia ella)) Como yo dije no son mas que basura.

**Vegeta arroja con gran violencia a la Sailor Scout a varios metros**

Sailor Scouts: ¡¡URANUS!!.

**Sailor Uranus golpea fuertemente con el piso tanto que no puede incorporarse**

Vegeta: Es hora de terminar con esto((Vegeta arroja una pequeña ráfaga de energía a su rival)).

**Todas las Sailor Scouts se quedan petrificadas por la sorpresa y horror de la técnica de Vegeta contra su amiga**

**La ráfaga de energía esta apunto de golpear a Uranus pero otra ráfaga golpea la primera haciendo que cambie de curso sacando de apuros a Uranus**

Chibi Moon: ¿Qué paso?.

Vegeta: ((Muy molesto)) KAKAROTTO MISERABLE ¿Por qué intervienes en esto?

Sailor Jupiter: Ese hombre llamado Vegeta había arrojado energía a Mars pero Goku lanzo otra para salvarla.

Goku: Ya te lo había dicho no son un rival para ti no tenias porque arrojarle energía.

Vegeta: Escucha Kakarotto yo se perfectamente eso, pero los saiyajin de verdad deben hacer que todo aquel que lo reta a pelear se arrepienta y que sientan un gran temor, además esa energía no la hubiera matado.

Goku: Pero si le hubiera causado un gran daño.

Vegeta: ((Expulsa una gran cantidad de poder)) De acuerdo si tu quieres rodearte de sabandijas, yo no me quedare con ustedes, yo mismo iré a buscar a ese tipo poderoso que ese viejo nos dijo ((Vegeta al decir esto comienza a volar a una gran velocidad lo cual impresiona a todas las Scouts y a Wodken.

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué paso, ese hombre se alejo rápidamente... volando?.

Sailor Mercury: Ustedes no nos contaron todo sobre ustedes.

Sailor Venus: Es verdad ustedes pueden lanzar energía de sus manos y además pueden volar.

Goku: Tranquilas no lo tomen así después de todo ustedes me vieron flotando en el aire cierto.

Luna: Si pero una cosa es flotar y otra volar como avión.

Goku: ((Acercándose a donde se encuentra tirada Uranus)) Tienen razón en molestarse. No se preocupen les explicaremos todo ((Goku le tiende la mano a Uranus)) Peleaste muy bien pero Vegeta es muy fuerte.

Sailor Uranus: ((Dando un golpe a la mano de Goku e incorporándose sola)) Puedo levantarme sola.

Goku: No te molestes tanto por haber perdido.

Sailor Uranus: No me molesta haber perdido con alguien que no actúa como un payaso.

Gohan: Pues si te refieres a mi Papá mentira él no es ningún payaso.

Krilin: ((Ayudando a recuperarse a Neptune)) ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sailor Neptune: Si gracias.

Sailor Uranus: Al menos se que unos de ustedes no serán un estorbo ((Uranus ayuda a su amiga a caminar y caminan alejándose)).

Sailor Moon: Chicas...

Sailor Uranus: No se preocupe princesa estaremos en cualquier parte cuando nos necesiten.

Goku: Y yo que creía que Vegeta tenia mal carácter, esa joven no es muy amigable tampoco.

Chibi Moon: A Uranus no le gusta que un hombre la supere.

Sailor Moon: Bien Goku ahora nos tienen que decir todo, primero dime si tu nombre ese es tu nombre es Goku o Kakarotto.

Goku: Se puede decir que los dos son mi nombre solo a mi me gusta más el nombre de Goku, por cierto me podrías repetir el tuyo es tan raro que es algo complicado aprenderlo.

Sailor Moon: Es verdad nosotras no nos presentamos.

((Las Scouts se presentan una por una))

Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Venus.

Sailor Mars.

Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Chibi Moon.

Y yo Sailor Moon y todas peleamos por el amor y la justicia, Espera un momento ¿cómo que nombre raro?.

Goku: Pues si, todos sus nombres se parecen ¿Son hermanas?.

Yamcha: No lo creo Goku, seguramente tienen ese nombre por que pertenecen al mismo equipo ¿No es así?.

Sailor Mars: Pues algo parecido.

Yamcha: Me alegro de que ya no estén molestas conmigo.

Sailor Moon: Pero Sailor Moon no es un nombre extraño en cambio Goku ese si es un nombre si lo es.

Goku: ¿En verdad lo creen? Pues mi abuelito me lo puso y me gusta mucho.

Luna: No creen que estamos divagando hay mucho que decir respecto a esa esfera.

Sailor Mars: Si, debemos hablar seriamente.

Sailor Venus: Pero ¿Qué les parece si lo hacemos después de desayuno?

Sailor Moon y Chibi Moon: De acuerdo ((comienzan a correr a casa))

Sailor Mercury: Esperen chicas no pensaran ir transformadas a desayunar cierto.

Sailor Moon: Tienes razón.

Krilin: ¿Se van corriendo? ¿Qué ocurre? ah ya sé se trata de nosotros

Gohan: ¿No quieren que las acompañemos?

Yamcha: ((Dirigiéndose en voz baja a Krilin)) Generalmente eso pasa hasta después de ver comer a Goku.

Sailor Moon: No es eso es solo que...

Goku: No tienen que explicar nada supongo que nosotros también somos raros para este lugar, de acuerdo desayunen, ya después las encontraremos.

Sailor Moon: Pero… ((Piensa en que ellos no conocen sus identidades)) de acuerdo nos veremos luego.

((Las Sailor Scouts se retirándose del lugar y hablando entre ellas))

Sailor Mercury: Creo que deben estar pensando que somos muy descorteses.

Artemis: Es mejor así después de todo no podíamos decirles sus identidades.

Diana: Mi padre tiene razón aunque demostraron ser buenas personas no es lo apropiado.

Sailor Jupiter: Veo que Diana será tan enérgica como Luna.

Chibi Moon: Dímelo a mí.

Sailor Venus: Me pregunto que si hablaban en serio cuando Goku dijo que nos encontraran después.

Sailor Mars: Seguramente trato de decirnos que nos encontraremos en este mismo lugar.

Sailor Mercury: Yo me pregunto que quiso decir con "nosotros también somos raros".

Goku: Me hubiera gustado mucho ir a comer con ellas.

Krilin: Ni hablar somos bastante raros para esta dimensión.

Yamcha: No lo se realmente no somos tan distintos.

Gohan: ¿Papá almorzaremos nosotros?

Goku: Puesto que ya estamos despiertos lo mejor será alejarnos un poco de este lugar tan habitado y entrenar un poco, recuerden que debemos prepararnos.

Krilin: De acuerdo.

((Los guerreros Z emprenden el vuelo mientras un espantado Wodken pensaba))

Wodken: Que razón tenia el señor Tazard en no permitirme enfrentarme a esos sujeto, esas niñas no me hubieran costado trabajo derrotarlas pero de ninguna manera le hubiera ganado a esos sujetos ((Wodken suelta la roca que no permitió que los guerreros sintieran su presencia)) Es hora de ir a contar lo que vi ((Wodken desaparece)).

Goku: Que raro, por un momento sentí un Ki de tamaño considerable y además maligno justo en donde estábamos.

Gohan: Yo también lo sentí.

Krilin: Si aunque ya desapareció.

Yamcha: Ya no tiene caso regresar.

Goku: Gohan dime algo las esferas están en mismo sitio.

Gohan: Veamos, si, no han cambiado ¡oh! Olvidamos la esfera.

Goku: No te preocupes hijo las Sailor Scouts podrán cuidarla.

Krilin: Por cierto Goku no te preocupa que Vegeta se alejara tan molesto.

Goku: No, Vegeta no hará nada de eso estoy seguro, además si el piensa hacerlo tendrá que aumentar su Ki y yo podré llegar en cualquier lugar en donde este de inmediato. Sin embargo los que preocupan son Ten-Shin-Han y Chaos.

Yamcha: ¿Por qué habrán desaparecido su Ki?.

((Afueras de una pequeña aldea africana))

Chaos: ((Oculto con su amigo)) Ten ese niño sigue con la esfera en la mano.

Ten-Shin-Han: Ya lo veo Chaos, seré honesto contigo no me atrevo a quitársela se ve muy contento tendremos que esperar hasta que se canse de ella.

Chaos: Eso no será pronto verdad.

Ten-Shin-Han: Solo espero que nadie más venga a buscarla.


	2. Capitulos 4, 5 y 6

Capitulo 4:El enemigo, un viejo conocido

**Wodken camina deprisa por el pasillo para hablar de lo sucedido con su jefe Tazard cuando es interrogado por Lydían.**

Lydían: Ya regresaste dime ¿dejaste la roca donde te dije?

Wodken: Por supuesto que no, es más ni siquiera la traje conmigo para que no pudieras enviar a tus hombres después, deja de molestarme el señor Tazard me espera.

**Wodken sigue su camino**

Lydían: Ese tipo es tan predecible, sabía que la arrojaría, conque este en el sitio donde se encontraba observando la pelea me basta.

Wodken: Señor Tazard soy yo ya llegue ¿Puedo pasar?

**La puerta se abre y Wodken pasa a la habitación en donde Tazard realizaba todos sus planes**

Tazard: Ya llegaste no tardaste mucho, dime que fue lo que viste.

Wodken: Señor tenia razón, no hubiera sido conveniente atacar a los tipos que ahí se encontraban son muy fuertes.

Tazard: Fuertes ¿aun más que yo?.

Wodken: Eso no lo se, parece que solo se decidieron jugar con unas jóvenes.

Tazard: ¿Las mismas que detuvieron a los hombres de Laras?

Wodken: Ellas no son un peligro, pero ellos.

Tazard: Déjate de tonterías y dime como eran.

Wodken: Se trataban de cuatro hombres y un niño; tres hombres adultos y el niño llevaban trajes de combate muy primitivos en cambio el otro el que parece el más fuerte, llevaba una armadura.

Tazard: ((Apareciendo un pequeño gesto de alivio en su rostro de piedra)) ¿Solo eran ellos?

Wodken: Así es no había nadie más. Por cierto señor los hombres que llevaban los trajes primitivos usaban también insignias muy tontas.

Tazard: ((El alivio antes dibujado en el rostro de Tazard cambia a un gesto de inquietud)) ¿Qué clase de insignias eran?

Wodken: El primero que peleo tenia la misma insignia por los lados (Goku lleva puesto un traje como el que uso en la batalla contra Frezer) Por lo que pude escuchar solo se trataba de una inicial de su nombre, los otros dos usaban una insignia igual, me parece que era como la gente de aquí representa al animal que llaman tortuga, uno de ellos la usaba por los dos lados (Krilin) y el otro la usaba por atrás ese tipo usaba por la parte de enfrente la más una que parecía un insecto.

Tazard: ¿Cómo? Pronto muéstrame como era esa insignia.

Wodken: ¿Por qué señor?

Tazard: No pierdas el tiempo y dibújame esa insignia.

Wodken: Pero ¿en donde?

Tazard: Usa tu energía en el piso y has justo lo que viste.

**Wodken comienza a plasmar de una forma burda la insignia que Yamcha usa por la parte delantera de su traje es decir la de Kaio-Sama a lo que Tazard muestra una gran rabia conforme la imagen tomaba forma.**

Tazard: Maldición no cabe duda, Rápido llama a todos los demás que vengan pronto ante mí.

Wodken: ¿qué es lo que ocurre señor?

Tazard: NO PIERDAS TIEMPO Y LLAMA TAMBIEN A LYDIAN PRONTO.

** Wodken sale de la habitación para cumplir las ordenes de su señor lleno de incertidumbre y miedo por

la reacción de Tazard.**

Tazard: ((Solo en la habitación)) Demonios, sabia que esas esferas triarían más sujetos aparte de ese gusano que vino con ellas, pero jamás se me ocurrió que serían hombres de ese viejo miserable.

**Mientras tanto en las afueras de Tokio gritos y fuertes sonidos de golpes se escuchaban con gran intensidad**

Gohan: ((Lanzando un rayo de energía)) Haaaaaa.

Goku: ((Salta para esquivar el rayo de su hijo)) Hijo recuerda que no debes usar mucha energía en este lugar mejor peleemos cuerpo a cuerpo en el aire.

Gohan: De acuerdo papá voy contigo.

**Al llegar Gohan a la altura de su padre los dos se enfrascan en un intercambio de golpes rápidos y poderosos lo que causa la sorpresa de Krilin y Yamcha que observaban a los dos saiyajin **

Yamcha: ¿No te parece que Goku exagera un poco con el entrenamiento?, Gohan es solo un niño.

Krilin: ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Gohan esta peleando de un forma formidable creo que en estos momentos él esta solo por detrás de Vegeta y Pikoro además de su padre.

Goku: ((Bloqueando los ataques de su hijo))Muy bien Gohan estos años entrenando han sido muy bien aprovechados por ti pero... ((Goku conecta un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de su hijo seguido de un golpe con las manos entrelazadas conectado en la espalda para así mandar a Gohan a una gran velocidad al piso))

Goku: Sigues descuidando mucho tu guardia por atacar de esa manera, ¿Estas bien hijo?

Gohan: Si papá perdóname no lo volveré hacer sigamos.

Krilin: Esperen un momento odio interrumpir su entrenamiento, ¿creen que ya es tiempo de regresar para encontrarnos con esas jóvenes?

Gohan: ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado ya?

Yamcha: Pues supongo que la hora que acordamos.

Krilin: Esto pasa por no haber traído con nosotros un reloj.

Goku: ((En el aire descendiendo)) Creo que no debemos preocuparnos de eso, podemos enviar a Gohan con ellas para ver si ya están listas después de todo sabemos como buscarlas.

Krilin: Te refieres con el radar del dragón.

Yamcha: Pues yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, yo no ví que esas jóvenes tuvieran la esfera con ellas.

Goku: Eso no importa podemos saber en donde se encuentran por medio de su Ki.

Krilin: Supongo que si, pero díganme ¿Porqué habrán disminuido tanto su Ki de un solo golpe?

Goku: Eso se lo preguntaremos después a ellas, por lo menos no lo desaparecieron por completo como lo hizo Vegeta, hijo te lo encargo ve con las... ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaban?.

Gohan: Sailor Scouts papá.

Goku: Eso mismo, quiero que veas si ya están listas si lo están aumenta solo un poco tu Ki para así poder llegar con la teletransportación ¿De acuerdo?.

Gohan: Si papá.

Krilin: Trata de volar lo mas rápido posible para que nadie pueda verte.

Gohan: Así lo haré ((Gohan emprende el velo a una gran velocidad rumbo a la ciudad guiado por el Ki de las jóvenes)).

Yamcha: Goku ¿por qué enviaste a Gohan? Tú hubieras llegado de inmediato.

Goku: Lo sé, solo que creo que es más fácil que puedan confiar mas en Gohan que en mi.

**En el templo Hikawa: Serena siempre de buen apetito era la única que faltaba de terminar de desayunar**

Luna: Serena date prisa ya esta por terminar el tiempo acordado.

Serena: No debemos ser tan precisas con el tiempo que acordamos ellos de cualquier forma tienen que esperarnos.

Rei: Eso es muy descortés de tu parte ¿No lo crees?

Mina: erena ¿Por qué no peleaste con Goku si sabias que no te golpearía? no se te ocurrió que tal vez era otro truco.

Serena: ¿Acaso no viste la mirada que tenía?, parecía que deberás quería hacerme algo.

Lita: Aunque Mina tiene razón pudo haber sido otro truco, no podemos negar que nos engañó a todas cuando peleo conmigo.

Ami: Y resulto solo te estaba provocando para que salieras del área.

Artemis: Y también recuerden que les ganaron sin siquiera tocarlas.

Luna: ((En un tono molesto)) Si y los dejamos ir sin que nos explicaran todo.

Serena: No te molestes Luna, nosotras tenemos su esfera por fuerza tienen que vernos de nuevo si la quieren.

Ami: Chicas estaba pensando que si nosotras tenemos esta esfera nos pueden encontrar en cualquier momento ya sea sus guardianes o los que nos la quieren quitar a la fuerza porque parece que pueden saber en donde se encuentra.

Rei: Pues ahora que lo dices tiene razón, Serena dja esa comida debemos irnos.

Rini: Vamos Serena ya es hora deja la comida ya.

**Rei y Rini toman del brazo de Serena empiezan a tirar de el para separar a su amiga de la mesa**

Serena: Esperen muchachas solo un poco más.

Gohan: **Justo sobre el templo Hikawa** Ahí se encuentran casi todas ((Gohan baja al piso a una gran velocidad)).

Serena: De acuerdo de acuerdo chicas, si no hay nadie cercas transformémonos.

Mina: Esperen, hay alguien afuera.

** Las seis jóvenes salen a mirar de quien se trata**

Gohan: Hola díganme¿ ya terminaron?

**Una sensación helada corre por el cuerpo de las chicas al ver que el niño las reconoció sin estar transformadas**

Serena: ((Tratando de aparentar pero con una gota en su cabeza)) Ho... ho... Hola pequeño niño dime ¿Quién eres?

Lita: ¿Buscas a alguien?

Rei: Dime en que te podemos ayudar.

Gohan: Pero soy yo Gohan ¿qué no recuerdan que nos veríamos después de que desayunaran o es que aun no terminan? ((Gohan mira a los tres gato y se dirige a ellos)) o ¿en verdad no nos quieren cerca?

Luna: ((Con una gota de sudor en su frente))Miauuu.

Serena: ¡Que gracioso! te contesto.

**El rostro de Gohan cambia de su siempre sonriente semblante a uno molesto**

Gohan: Si están molestas porque mi papá les gano y no nos quieren ayudarnos será mejor que lo digan y me entreguen la esfera.

**Las chicas hacen un silencio y se miran mutuamente**

Luna: Creo que ya no tiene caso seguir, él sabe quienes somos.

Ami: Sabía que nos encontrarían si nos quedábamos con la esfera.

Rini: Todo fue culpa tuya Serena por no darte prisa.

Luna: ¿cómo puedes darte cuenta en donde esta la esfera? Es por eso que nos encontraste verdad.

Gohan: No, las encontré por medio de su Ki.

Mina: ¿Nuestro Ki?.

Serena: ¿Qué es eso?

Lita: Se esta refiriendo a el poder vital o interior de cada persona, se dice que solo personas muy preparadas con muchos años de entrenamiento pueden sentirlo con claridad.

Rei: Pero Gohan es solo un niño.

Lita: Es por eso que me parece sorprendente que Gohan pueda hacerlo.

Gohan: Así es, puedo sentir el Ki de cualquier persona siempre y cuando no lo desaparezca, el señor Pikoro me enseño.

Mina: ¿Señor Pikoro?, Bueno no importa de cualquier forma eso es sorprendente, quiere decir que nuestro poder no cambia cuando nos transformamos.

Gohan: ¿Se transformaron? Es verdad lucen un poco diferente a como lucían en la mañana y parece que cuando se transforman dejan salir su poder porque no tiene comparación con el que sentía hace rato, el de la mañana era una gran cantidad de energía, pero yo no me di cuenta que fuera diferente en relación con la que tienen ahora, bueno mejor llamo a papá ((Gohan aumenta levemente su Ki)).

Serena: Gohan aguarda no le digas a tu papá de nuestra identidad ¿Quieres? Podemos guardar el secreto.

Gohan: ¿Eh? me encantaría pero ya es tarde.

Serena: ¿Cómo que ya es tarde? Dime no te gustaría guardar nuestro secreto.

Gohan: Créanme me hubiera gustado mucho pero miren ((Gohan apunta hacia un costado de donde se encontraban las jóvenes)).

((Las seis jóvenes miran hacia donde Gohan apuntaba para después llevarse un menudo susto al ver quien estaba ahí))

Goku: ((Acompañado por Yamcha y Krilin)) Hola ¿Ya están listas?

Serena: ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

Mina: ¿Ustedes no estaban ahí cierto?

Rini: ¿También pueden hacer magia?

Goku: Cálmense por favor les prometo que les explicaremos todas las dudas que tengan.

Luna: Y en esta ocasión queremos que digan todo ¿de acuerdo? ya me canse de tanto misterio.

Rei: Luna no te alteres, mi abuelo puede regresar en cualquier momento, puedo explicar la presencia de ellos, pero porque el gato de mi amiga Serena habla eso jamás.

Gohan: Eso significa que ni sus parientes saben de su otra identidad.

Artemis: No es apropiado que lo sepan seria muy peligroso para ellos

Goku: Muy bien ¿Por donde empezar? Veamos... ((Cuando Goku iba a comenzar con su explicación un tremendo ruido proveniente de su estomago lo interrumpe)).

Krilin: ¿Ya tienes hambre?

Yamcha: Pues ¿qué no comiste una semilla del ermitaño anoche?

Goku: Anoche tenia tanto sueño que lo olvide y hoy por la mañana no tuve tiempo para buscar el saco donde están.

Krilin: Jamás pensé que se te fuera olvidar comer a ti Goku, ten toma una semilla.

Rini: ((Al ver la semilla)) ¿Solo eso piensa comer?

Diana: Eso no es saludable para usted señor.

Goku: Dejen que les explique.

Rei: Diana tiene razón no podemos permitir eso, creo que queda un poco de lo que estábamos comiendo pienso que les puede alcanzar para los cuatro.

Goku: En verdad esperen yo no... ¿Dijeron que había comida?

Rei: ((Asintiendo con la cabeza)) Aja ¿aceptan nuestra invitación?

Goku: ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Rei: Pues entremos todos.

Yamcha: Krilin esas jóvenes resultaron ser muy amables.

Krilin: Parece que si, pero también parece que con la comida que tienen solo Goku comerá.

Yamcha: Espero que no se arrepientan de su buen gesto.

**Mientras en el guarida de Tazard se llevaba acabo la reunión pedida con tanta premura**

Mest: Señor, no tenemos que esperar a la reina, al fin de cuentas no son de mucha ayuda.

Laras: Mest tiene razón usted mismo vio que no sirven para nada.

Duax: ((Otro de los hombres de Tazard; de una complexión alta y fornida)) Esa basuras solo tienen el poder de usar a las personas de ese inútil planeta mientras nosotros podemos destruir a todos en un momento.

Wodken: Señor es imposible que esos tipos nos ayuden a ganar esta pelea.

Randal: ¿No te estas preocupando mucho? No creo que esos hombres y esas niñas de quien hablas sean lo suficientemente fuertes para vencernos a todos nosotros.

Wodken: Si tú hubieras estado ahí no lo tomarías a la ligera.

Olam: ¿por qué no se callan y esperan que el señor Tazard lo explique?

((Justo cuando Laras iba a contestarle a su compañero, la puerta de la habitación se abre dejando pasar a Lydian acompañada de tres hombres y una mujer (Cristal su hermana, Ziza, Lum y Liaturn).

Lydian: No retrasamos un poco{ pero ya estamos aquí.

((Las miradas de los hombres de Tazard se cruzan con los hombres de Lydian))

Liaturn: Esos miserables ¿Qué demonios estarán tramando?

Laras: Solo cinco, es verdad uno de ustedes trato de pasarse de listo con el señor Tazard y lo pago.

Ziza: Bárbaro no creas que dejaremos que le faltes al respeto a Fartes y de que te burles de nosotros.

Tazard: CÁLLENSE. Escuchen todos que de aquí en adelante deben tratar de trabajar juntos.

Lydian: ¿Cuál es motivo de ese cambio de actitud?

Tazard: Es solo que debemos de juntar las otras cinco esferas lo antes posible.

Lum: Esas tontas esferas ¿qué harían? nos ayudarían a conquistar este mundo.

Olam: Inepto nosotros no necesitamos esas cosas para tener este mundo bajo nuestro control.

Lydian: Lo que dice Olam es verdad no las necesitan para eso entonces ¿Para qué ayudarían esas esferas?

Tazard: Eso no se los diré hasta que tengamos las otras cinco esferas.

Cristal: Si no sabemos a que te ayudaremos entonces no lo haremos.

Lydian: Eso no te corresponde decidir yo soy la que toma las decisiones y te digo que ayudaremos a Tazard.

**Cristal al igual que los demás hombres de Lydian reaccionan con mucho disgusto al escuchar su reina decir eso**

Tazard: También escuchen todos esto, esas esferas ya no son la única prioridad, quiero que eliminen a los que las tienen a toda costa. Pero no se les ocurra enfrentarlos solos ese maldito viejo pudo enseñarles algo.

Wodken: Disculpe señor pero ese viejo de quien habla ¿Quién es?

Tazard: Un tipo que se paso de listo hace mucho tiempo y no permitió que cumpliera mis objetivos, pero ahora sus hombres y después él lo pagaran ((Una gran rabia se refleja en el rostro y una enorme cantidad de poder emana del cuerpo))

((La reacción de odio provoca que los muros de la habitación comiencen a sacudirse acompañado del espanto de todos))

**De nuevo en el templo Hikawa**

**Las muchachas se encuentran sorprendidas por lo hábitos alimenticios de Goku (Su manera voraz de acabar cualquier cosa que este en un plato)**

Luna: Ustedes antes nos explicaron que consiguieron poderes entrenando duro ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan haciéndolo?

Goku: ((Con la boca llena)) Pues no sé, es mucho ya.

Krilin: ((Apenado por los modales de su amigo)) Goku por favor no hables con la boca llena.

Yamcha: Que malos modales.

Goku: Perdón yo... "cof hum hum" ((Debido al intento de hablar de Goku un trozo de comida se le atora en la garganta que es pasado gracias a unos cuantos golpes en el pecho)).

Gohan: Papá ¿estas bien?

Goku: ((Jalando aire después de bajarse el bocado)) Si hijo, perdonen mis modales lo que pasa es que tenia mucha hambre y esta comida esta realmente deliciosa.

Lita: Muchas gracias, supongo. Pero ustedes tres no han tocado su alimento.

Gohan: Lo que pasa es que nosotros ya comimos y estamos satisfechos.

Rini: Están satisfechos con solo esas semillas.

Krilin: Estas semillas no son comunes y corrientes.

Gohan: Esas semillas son capaces de llenar el estomago durante diez días.

Ami: ¿Hablan en serio?

Goku: Si, pero no tienen buen sabor, Muchachos si no se van a comer eso ¿Me lo puedo comer?

Krilin: Adelante Goku.

Goku: Genial muchas gracias.

Rei: Al menos siempre es bueno ver que aprecien la comida que una prepara.

Krilin: Bueno, si entendí bien ustedes usan dos nombres, uno para cuando se encuentran de esta forma se diría normal y el otro cuando son Sailor Scouts ¿Cierto?.

Rini: Cierto.

Goku: ((Otra vez con la boca llena de comida)) Eso complica mas aprendernos sus nombres.

Yamcha: Goku por favor.

Goku: Perdón otra vez.

**De pronto el Abuelo de Rei(A. d. R) toca la puerta**

(A. d. R): ¿Rei estas aquí? ¡oh! Tenemos visitas además de las de costumbre (Refiriéndose e las amigas de su nieta) ¿Quiénes son?

Rei: Bueno abuelo ellos son... Participantes de un torneo de artes marciales que estoy ayudando a organizar.

(A. d. R): ¿Un torneo? No sabía nada sobre eso.

Goku: Ni yo.

(A. d. R): ¿Cómo?

Krilin: Goku siempre tan bromista, por supuesto que será un gran torneo por eso hemos venido.

Gohan: ((En voz baja a su papá)) Recuerda que ellas quieren guardar su identidad en secreto y si el señor escucha quienes somos y como llegamos aquí se le hará muy raro y puede comenzar a sospechar algo.

Goku: Lo había olvidado hijo.

(A. d. R): Pues sean bienvenidos y mucha suerte, me retiro ((Justo antes de salir)) Ah por cierto me gusta la apariencia del chico de baja estatura.

Krilin: ¿Mi apariencia? ¿Se refiere a mi cabeza?.

(A. d. R): Por supuesto lucirla así nos hace ver más inteligentes e interesantes, no lo cree así Rei.

Rei: Claro abuelo claro.

((Goku al fin termina con los otros tres platos de comida))

Goku: ¡Ah que bien comí! Ahora si podemos ir a buscar otra esfera.

Serena: ¿Otra esfera? ¿Cuántas más hay que la que nosotras tenemos?

Goku: Otras seis más.

Gohan: ((Sacando la esfera que encontraron en medio oriente de su traje)) Miren aquí tengo otra.

**La esfera comienza a brillar por la cercanía de la otra**

Rini: Que bonito brilla.

Serena: ¿Por qué lo hace?

Goku: La esfera de ustedes debe estar cercas de aquí.

**Rei se dirige a un rincón de la habitación en donde había una pequeña caja de donde saca la esfera de dos estrellas**

Lita: También esta brillando.

Krilin: Y así lo harán todas y cada una de ellas cuando estén cerca una de otra.

Ami: ¿Con que son 7 esferas?

Gohan: Siete esferas y cada una de ellas tiene su numero respectivo de estrellas en ella, miren la que nosotros tenemos es la de siete estrellas y las que ustedes tienen es la dos.

Goku: Y ya es tiempo que busquemos otra, de preferencia la que Chaos y Ten-Shin-Han fueron a buscar.

Luna: ¿Hay mas de ustedes buscando las esferas?

Goku: Otros tres amigos.

Rei: Por cierto donde dejaron a ese desagradable sujeto que golpeo esta mañana a Neptune.

Goku: ¿Vegeta? Bueno el se alejo de nosotros, pero no se preocupen no creo que haga algo malo.

**Goku de disponía a salir del templo cuando escucha una voz conocida en su mente que decía "Goku, Goku"

Goku: ¿Kaio-Sama eres tu?

Kaio-Sama: Si Goku tengo algo que decirte.

Goku: No sabía que podías seguir lo que pasa en otra dimensión además puedes comunicarte desde tu planeta.

Kaio-Sama: Puedo hacerlo siempre y cuando alguno de mi dimensión haga un vinculo, aunque en esta ocasión hubiera podido desde hace tiempo por que ya existía un vinculo.

Goku: Te refieres al científico verdad.

Serena: ¿Con quien esta hablando?

Kaio-Sama: ((Haciendo que todos los de la habitación lo escuchen)) Disculpen no fue mi intención dejarlos fuera, también es importante que escuchen esto.

Serena: ¡¿Chicas Escucharon eso?!

Mina: Si pero ¿Quién es el que esta hablando?

Gohan: Se trata de Kaio-Sama.

Diana: ¿Kaio-Sama?

Krilin: Se trata de un Dios muy importante de nuestra dimensión.

Goku: Kaio-Sama no me respondiste, la presencia que sentiste en esta dimensión es la del científico.

Kaio-Sama: No Goku, lamento decirte que llevo buscando hace tiempo a ese científico y no eh podido encontrarlo.

Artemis: ¿A que científico se refiere?

Gohan: Es el señor que trajo las esferas consigo.

Goku: Sí no es el científico de quien sientes la presencia entonces eso quiere decir que hay alguien más de nuestra dimensión aquí.

Kaio-Sama: Me temo mucho que si, y se trata de un viejo conocido mío.

Goku: ¿De quién se trata?

Kaio-Sama: Se trata de un hombre llamado Tazard, veras hace ya varios años ese sujeto se enfrento a mi en una muy difícil pelea, esto lo hizo porque deseaba acabar con todos los que pudieran interferir con sus planes de conquistar galaxia.

**Las seis jóvenes vuelven a cruzar sus miradas al escuchar el relato de Kaio-Sama**

Goku: ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente en esa batalla?

Kaio-Sama: Tuve que utilizar casi todas mis mejores técnicas incluso un intento de Kaio-Ken, pero aun así fui muy lastimado por los ataques de Tazard, hasta que por fin después de varios ataques míos pude aturdirlo le lance un gran poder que causo una gran explosión, después de eso la presencia de Tazard desapareció por completo de cualquier parte de donde la busque lo que me causo una gran alegría al creer que lo había hecho pedazos y por eso no me moleste en buscarlo incluso en otra dimensión y es que jamás me imagine que el tuviera la habilidad de viajar entre ellas.

Krilin: Sí ese hombre se encuentra aquí ¿Por qué no hemos sentido su Ki?

Kaio-Sama: Cuando ustedes llegaron comencé a seguirlos y tampoco sentí el ki de Tazard, pero hace solo unos momentos pude sentir un poder como si proviniera de un lugar lejano, dejen intentarlo una vez mas quizá pueda encontrarlo de nuevo.

((Kaio levanta sus antenas para tratar de encontrar a Tazard pero no puede concentrarse por el ruido que hacen sus dos compañeros de planeta, el mono Bubles y la luciérnaga Gregori al jugar)) BUBLES, GREGORI GUARDEN SILENCIO.

Todos los del templo: POR FAVOR NO GRITE.

Kaio-Sama: je je por favor discúlpenme, no, la verdad es que no puedo encontrarlo.

Goku: ¿Por qué no puedes?

Kaio-Sama: Tazard debe encontrarse en un lugar que se le llama de restricción, son lugares en donde el Ki de uno no puede ser sentido debido a que algo lo atrapa y solo puede sentirse cuando este es expulsado en una enorme cantidad.

Serena:¿Por qué esta tan seguro que es eé? Pudo equivocarse ¿no cree?

Luna: Serena muestra mas respeto.

Artemis: Se trata de un Dios.

Serena: Pues no se escucha como si lo fuera.

Kaio-Sama: ((Con una gota en su frente a causa de la actitud irreverente de Serena y con su puño cerrado sobre su boca para aclararse la garganta)) Ejem, Ejem, escucha jovencita, al igual que todos, Es imposible que pueda olvidar ese Ki en su momento me causo un gran terror.

Goku: Pues yo creo que estas exagerando mucho.

Kaio-Sama: ((Otra gota aparece en la frente de Kaio)) Goku tenme un poco de respeto quieres. Ya sé que tienes un poder que supera el mío, pero aun no te he dicho todo. Cuando Tazard me enfrento fue hace mucho tiempo, lo que quiero decir es que ese monstruo que me hizo tanto daño era solo un niño menor que Gohan en aquel entonces.

Goku: ¿Un niño?.

Rei: Eso es imposible ningún niño tan pequeño puede tener el poder que describe.

Kaio-Sama: Este niño era un caso especial, podía matar alguien sin compasión alguna y sin ninguna dificultad ¿Por qué? No lo sé pero disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a las personas.

Ami: Ese niño era tan fuerte en aquel entonces eso significa que...

Goku: ((Muy emocionado)) Hoy debe ser un individuo muy poderoso.

Serena: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te pones tan feliz?

Gohan: A mi papá le encanta pelear contra sujetos muy poderosos.

Lita: Parece un niño con juguete nuevo, solo miren su rostro.

Serena: Es bastante raro ver que alguien se emocione por entrar en problemas.

Artemis: ((Hablando con luna)) Al menos es bueno ver que tienen mucho entusiasmo con esto.

Luna: Nosotros también debemos mostrarlo después de todo es nuestra obligación proteger a este mundo aunque se trate de seres de otra dimensión.

Kaio-Sama: Que bueno que comentan eso. Además de la presencia de Tazard pude sentir otra muy parecida a la de la joven de que me hablo primero.

Serena: ¿Habla de mi?

Kaio-Sama: Así es. Me doy cuenta que es un poder muy grande porque también pudo salir de esa área de restricción aunque ayudado un poco por el poder que Tazard libero.

Luna: ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con Serena?

Kaio-Sama: La presencia que sentí era muy parecida a la de ella era de una mujer y era muy poderosa, aunque está en lugar de estar llena de calma y ser muy confortable se trata de un Ki difuso como si estribera confundida, solo que sí se encuentra junto a Tazard seguramente no es buena sea quien sea esa mujer lo que quiero decir es que ella es de la dimensión de ustedes.

Goku: Entonces necesitaremos de la ayuda de las muchachas ¿verdad?

Kaio-Sama: Más de lo que tu crees Goku, tuve la oportunidad de seguir un combate de esas niñas y los seres que se enfrentaron eran personas inocentes que fueron transformadas por lo tanto usar técnicas de las que ustedes están acostumbrados no servirían ya que solo les harían daño sin poder regresarlos a la normalidad sin embargo esas niñas usan técnicas no tan definitivas, pero si algo mágicas y una de ellas a la que llaman Serena o Sailor Moon tiene el poder de hacerlos regresar a la normalidad.

Lita: Pudo ver toda nuestra pelea de ayer.

Rei: A eso le llamo tener un buen poder.

Kaio-Sama: ((Con una gran sonrisa)) ¿Verdad que si?

Mina: Aunque es muy similar a lo que una de nuestras amigas puede hacer.

Kaio-Sama: ¿Cómo dicen?

Rini: Pero Pluto puede ver el futuro.

Kaio-Sama: Debe ser algo muy útil, pero sin duda ella no tiene el mejor de mis poderes.

Diana: ¿Y cuál es ese poder?

Yamcha: Oh no.

Kaio-Sama: Por supuesto que es el decir chistes.

Ami: ¿Qué?

Goku: ((En un intento de detener los malos chistes de Kaio antes de que empiecen)) Aguarda un poco Kaio-Sama no es tiempo de tus bromas debemos concentrarnos en esto.

Kaio-Sama: Muy bien pero una vez que esto quede arreglado les mostrare mi mejor repertorio. Como ven la situación es más o menos así, por favor les encargo que tengan mucho cuidado con Tazard no se cuanto aumento su poder en este tiempo, te pido Goku que tengas precaución, Ah por Pikoro, Ten-Shin-Han y Chaos no se preocupen a Pikoro le ha costado mas trabajo encontrar la esfera por la región en donde se encuentra y Ten no ha podido tomar la esfera porque alguien ya la tenia antes y tratan de esperar para conseguirla, Suerte a todos entonces.

Goku: Me alegra saber que los demás están bien no habrá problemas para ir a buscar otra esfera.

**Goku y los guerreros salen del templo y se preparan para partir cuando notan que las jóvenes se encuentran discutiendo algo.**

Serena: A mi me parece que es buena idea muchachas.

Rei: No se puede, tomaría mucho tiempo y te apuesto que te distraerías.

Mina: No nos digas que olvidarías todas las ansias que tienes de verlo.

Serena: ((Con sus manos en posición de suplica)) Por favor muchachas dejen que llame a Darien el podrá de ser mucha ayuda.

Rini: A mi también me gustaría mucho verlo.

Diana: Pero pequeña dama.

Lita: Ya lo dijo Rei, tardaría mucho tiempo para llegar a Japón.

Luna: Chicas dejen que lo llame, Darien sabrá si hace el viaje o no.

Serena: ¡SIIIII! Ahora mismo lo llamare.

Rei: Aguarda que no se te ocurra llamarlo desde mi casa ve a la tuya para hacerlo.

Goku: ¿A quien va llamar?

Ami: A su novio.

Gohan: Y ¿Por qué discutían?

Ami: Porque en este momento el esta viviendo justo al otro lado del mundo.

Rini: Pero estamos seguras que cuando el sepa que necesitamos de su ayuda vendrá tan rápido como pueda.

Goku: Díganme, ¿se trata de alguien poderoso?

Mina: Se diría que tiene otras habilidades.

Serena: Mina.

Mina: Acéptalo Serena tu eres mas poderosa que él.

Krilin: ¿Pero entonces que facultad tiene?

Rei: Una muy importante, parece que el siempre hace que Serena de lo mejor de si misma.

Serena: ((Sonrojada)) Rei por favor.

Goku: Sí dicen que ayudara creó que es buena idea que venga, veamos ustedes dicen que le llevaría mucho tiempo llegar aquí ya se Serena podrías decirnos mas de él.

Serena: ¿Por qué?

Goku: Solo quiero saber una cosa.

Serena: Pues Darien es ((La mirada de Serena se pierde en la nostalgia)) alguien que siempre esta contigo cuando lo necesitas incluso cuando no esta cerca, solo me basta pensar en él para sentirme mejor porque recuerdo todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos y recuerdo que cuando él regrese nos casaremos y estaremos juntos para siempre. Sé que el no muy poderoso pero es muy gallardo y ((Antes de la enamorada joven continuara con su descripción es interrumpida al sentir la mano izquierda de Goku que se encontraba ya desde un rato en su cabeza)) .¿Qué ocurre? ((Una pregunta que las chicas hacían solo con la mirada atónita que tenían sobre Goku)).

Goku: Discúlpame, es solo que tenía que saber algo y deja decir que estoy muy sorprendido, jamás pensé que una persona estuviera tan conectada a otra como para poder saber como es su Ki. Conque al otro lado del mundo verdad ((Goku se lleva sus dedos mayor e índice derechos a su frente para poder hacer la técnica de la teletransportación)).

Krilin: Goku ¿en verdad pudiste saber cual es el Ki de ese chico?

Goku: No de una manera precisa, pero es mejor tener una aproximación, ahora por favor guarden silencio mientras que busco su Ki.

Serena: ¿De qué están hablando Goku? ¿va ir por Darien?

Rini: No creo que a Darien le agrade que Goku lo cargue por que imagino que Goku ira por él volando.

Yamcha: A mi parece que piensa usar una manera mas rápida.

Gohan: ¿Ya le encontraste papá?

Goku: Es difícil, no puedo estar completamente, seguro hay muchisimas personas en aquella parte del mundo supongo que su presencia debe ser mas fuerte que las demás o por lo menos en algo distinta.

Serena: ¿En verdad piensas ir por él?

Goku: Sí pero por favor guarda silencio, Esperen creo que es él, es muy parecido al que Serena tenia en su mente bueno solo hay una manera de saberlo tendré que preguntarle si las conoce, ahora vuelvo.

**Goku se desvanece al usar su muy útil técnica**

Serena: ((Volteando a todas partes)) ¿A donde se fue?

Rini: Desapareció

Krilin: Espero que Darien tenga un criterio muy amplio a ver que un desconocido aparece frente de el.

**Mientras en Norteamérica Darien ejecutaba la misma rutina desde que llego a su lugar de estudio; esperar la noche del sábado contemplando una foto de Serena y él juntos hasta que la llamada de su novia llegara**

Darien: Serena parece que hoy dormiste un poco mas de lo de costumbre tu llamada generalmente es más temprano solo espero que esta demora que no sea por algo malo.

**La atención de Darien a la fotografía se rompe cuando un evento poco común pasa frente a sus ojos, primero la silueta de un hombre se dibuja ante él y después esa silueta da paso a la imagen o más bien la presencia de Goku".

Darien: ((Bastante sorprendido)) ¿Qué esta pasando? ¡Como! ¿Quién eres tu?

Goku: ((Con un tono nervioso de voz y haciendo ademanes con sus dos brazos para tratar de calmar al sorprendido hombre))Espera un poco no te pongas así cálmate dime algo ¿No eres tu el novio de Serena?

Darien: ¿Conoces a Serena?

Goku: Entonces si eres tu, veras la conocí hace poco tiempo, solo que no es momento de explicaciones necesitamos tu ayuda dame tu mano.

Darien: De ninguna manera, como se si es verdad lo que dices y que no vienes con intenciones malignas.

Goku: Todos ustedes son muy desconfiados no se a que enfrentaron en el pasado, pero te repito que no hay tiempo que perder por favor dame tu mano o ponla sobre mi espalda.

Darien: Ya te dije que no lo are hasta no estar seguro de lo que dices, si es verdad que Serena te conoce la llamare para preguntarle sobre ti.

Goku: ((Llevándose sus manos a su cintura)) Pues si no hay otra forma de convencerte, llámala pero no se encuentra en su casa ahora.

Darien: ((Con el teléfono en la mano)) ¿Por qué estas tan seguro o es que se trata de una muy mal pretexto para que no la llame?

Goku: No es solo que cuando viaje para acá ella se encontraba en la casa de su amiga Rei.

Darien: ¿Rei?, ¿La conoces? ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ((Al recapacitar la distancia)) No hay manera que tu puedas llegar desde el templo Hikawa hasta aquí en una forma instantánea.

Goku: Claro que puedo y si me haces caso te lo mostrare y si conozco a esa joven que se llama Rei y también conozco a las demás amigas suyas, aunque no recuerdo por ahora cuales son sus nombres es complicado a causa de que usan otro nombre cuando son Sailor Scouts.

Darien: ((Reacciona con gran sorpresa al darse cuenta que ese hombre desconocido sabía la identidad de sus amigas)) Entonces es verdad lo que dices, si las conoces y no solo eso sabes su identidad secreta, de acuerdo vamos, aunque aun desconfío de lo que dices pero supongo que ir contigo es la única forma de aclarar esto.

Goku: Entonces vamonos ya ((Goku se mueve rápidamente hacia Darien poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del todavía atónito joven)).

**En el acto los dos hombres se teletransportan rumbo al templo Hikawa**

**Y en el templo Hikawa**

Serena: ¿Con esa técnica Goku llegara a donde se encuentra Darien?

Yamcha: Pues sí el Ki que sintió en efecto era de tu novio ya lo debió haber encontrado.

Gohan: Es más no me sorprendería que ya vinieran en camino.

Krilin: Eso si Goku no lo espanto, él no es de esos que piensa mucho en la reacción de los demás un día de estos lo podrían atacar por aparecer frente de las personas de sorpresa.

Serena: Pues yo espero que Gohan tenga razón y lleguen ya.

**Cuando Serena termina de decir su frase Goku y Darien terminan su viaje apareciendo justo enfrente del grupo**

Serena: ((Con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas a causa de la emoción por ver de nuevo en persona su amado Darien)) No puedo creerlo es es mi mi...

Darien: Serena en verdad eres tú.

Serena: DARIEN ((Serena corre a donde se encuentra Darien para después darle un abrazo lleno de efusividad y amor)) No sabes cuantos deseos tenia de volver abrazarte.

Darien: Puedes jurar que si, te puedo asegurar que mis ansias eran más grandes yo solo quería...

Serena: ((Que se encontraba recargada en el pecho de Darien con los ojos cerrados)) ¿Qué pasa Darien?

Darien: Bueno es que yo... ((Darien gira su rostro hacia Goku el cual tenía todavía su mano sobre su espalda)).

Goku: ¿Hum? ¡Ah es verdad! lo siento mucho ((Goku se retira de la pareja muy apenado)).

Rini: ¡Lo hiciste! Lo encontraste y lo trajiste de inmediato sin siquiera conocerlo.

Rei: Ustedes están llenos de sorpresas eh.

Lita: Y técnicas muy útiles dicho sea de paso.

Goku: No hubiera logrado esto si Serena no tuviera ese gran sentimiento por ese joven.

**Los guerreros y las jóvenes observan complacidos a la feliz pareja incluso Rini que entiende el momento en que pasa Serena y decide esperar para saludar a Darien**

Lita: Se ven muy contentos.

Rei: No hay duda que ese par se ama mucho el uno al otro.

Mina: En estos momentos envidio mucho a Serena.

Goku: ¿Por qué?

**Imaginen el cuadro; Todos mirando a Goku con extrañeza con un signo de interrogación sobre ellos a causa de la pregunta hecha casi de manara de un niño **

**Mientras en Siberia un grito de coraje se mezclaba con el sonido hecho por el furioso viento**

Pikoro: Esto es inútil, este radar que tengo no sirve para nada fui un tonto al creer que cincuenta metros no harían mucha diferencia, jamás imagine que este lugar complicaría todo, la esfera del dragón debe estar sepultada por la nieve a causa de las tormentas ((Pikoro comienza a observar a su alrededor)) Esta en verdad es una zona desierta así que puedo usar una manera más eficaz de búsqueda. ((Pikoro cierra sus puños con gran fuerza y tensa todo su cuerpo para así poder expulsar una gran cantidad de poder, seguido a esto el Namek levita girando sobre su eje para poder tener una visión completa de todo el panorama)) Bien esta resultando ((Pikoro esta haciendo que la nieve y todo lo que esta en el piso se estremezca por el gran campo de energía)) Ahora terminare esto de una vez, ¡AAAAAAAH! ((Pikoro aumenta la velocidad en sus giros al igual que la energía que desprende. Toda la nieve de alrededor de Pikoro se levanta en una explosión de pronto un pequeño brillo de color naranja cruza el paisaje blanco)).Esa es la esfera ((Pikoro detiene sus giros y sale disparado para atrapar la esfera de cuatro estrellas)). La tengo, supongo que debí haber hecho esto desde un principio, ahora debo ir a donde se encuentran Goku y los demás algo extraño esta pasando ahí quiero saber porque Goku no ha tomado la esfera que fueron a buscar primero.

**En el momento que Pikoro se disponía a levantar el vuelo una gran explosión lo envuelve**

Pikoro: ((Que se había alejado del lugar de la explosión a tiempo y ahora lo contemplaba flotando en el aire y con incertidumbre y rabia)) ¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Quien me arrojo esa energía? Vamos respondan ¿Quién fue?

**A unos pocos metro detrás de Pikoro alguien reía**

Duax: Je je je je Resultaste ser un tipo bastante rápido, mejor para mi, me había precipitado al atacarte de esa forma pude haber destruido esa esfera que tienes en la mano.

Pikoro: ((Después de voltear a donde se encontraba su adversario)) Miserable con que tu fuiste tu el que me atacó, eres tan cobarde que lo hiciste por la espalda.

Duax: No te sobrevalores, no tengo ningún problema en atacarte de frente es solo que quería evitar perder el tiempo con una basura como tu y acabarte de un solo golpe.

Pikoro: ¿Conque basura eh? Te demostrare lo esta basura es capas de hacer ((Sin embargo había algo que a Pikoro le preocupaba y daba vueltas en su mente)) No entiendo como este sujeto pudo aproximarse tanto a mi sin que me diera cuenta, solo pude percibir la energía de su ataque solo unos momentos antes de que me golpeara. Dime una cosa tu eres el que esta reuniendo las esferas.

Duax: Solo soy uno de los que lo están haciendo.

Pikoro: Ahora mismo me dirás quienes son ustedes ((Pikoro guarda la esfera en su traje)).

Duax: Eres un estúpido no te diré nada no te serviría saberlo ya que estas condenado a morir y después de que acabe contigo recogeré tranquilamente la esfera.

Pikoro: De acuerdo entonces tendré que hacer que me digas todo a golpes PREPÁRATE.

Capitulo 5: Choque con los rivales

Pikoro se encontraba por enfrentar a un sujeto de gran fuerza después de haber encontrado una Esfera del Dragón

**Pikoro se lanza contra su adversario a una gran velocidad**

Duax: Eres un loco por atacarme de esa manera.

Pikoro: ¡AAAAH! TOMA ESTO ((Pikoro suelta un derechazo con toda su fuerza al rostro de Duax, pero este desaparece)) Miserable por lo visto también eres rápido ((Pikoro al igual desaparece por la velocidad en la que comienza a moverse))

**Los dos guerreros entran a un intercambio de golpes a una gran velocidad, Pikoro intenta conectar una serie de puñetazos, Duax que esquiva algunos y se cubre otros responde con un cabezazo que hace retroceder un poco a Pikoro, el Namek regresa para conectar un uper en la mandíbula de su contrincante, los dos peladores se hacen un poco de espacio retrocediendo para comenzar de nuevo el veloz intercambio, por todo el terreno helado solo se puede escuchar los estruendosos golpes que son conectados junto con el sonido de las rocas y el piso que son destrozados cada vez que los combatientes pasan por ahí**

Pikoro: ((Perplejo por un aspecto fuera de lo común)) ¿Qué esta pasando? Este sujeto esta manteniendo una pelea conmigo, pero no puedo sentir su Ki, ¡esto es imposible!.

Duax: ¡Esta es una verdadera sorpresa! después de todo no eres una basura tan insignificante como yo lo creía, pero eres muy lento ((Duax conecta dos puñetazos rápidos al rostro del Nemek seguido conecta una patada en el estomago y un golpe de antebrazo que lanza al Namek varios metros abajo a Pikoro))

Pikoro: ¡RAYOS! Ese sujeto aumento su poder durante el ataque sin que me diera cuenta, yo... ¿QUÉ? ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Duax: ((Con una gran bola de energía en la mano)) A este no podrás escapar.

Pikoro: No puedo sentir el poder de esa bola de energía ¿Por qué?

Duax. ¡MUERE!.

**La bola de energía se dirige rápidamente a su blanco pero a muy poca distancia de Pikoro se vuelve perceptible **

Pikoro: Ese poder si lo puedo detener ((Pikoro cruza los brazos para cubrirse la técnica de Duax))

**Aun así, el poder al golpear los brazos de Pikoro provoca un gran estruendo y que la nieve se levantara varios metros a manera de explosión**

Duax: Que tonto fue al creer que podía hacer algo con esa gran cantidad de energía solo espero que la esfera no se haya quebrado.

Pikoro: ((Detrás de Duax sin su turbante que le fue arrancado por la explosión)) Tu eres el tonto al creer que esa insignificancia acabaría conmigo. No tengo idea como lo haces, puedes desaparecer ti Ki por completo incluso cuando peleas o arrojas energía.

Duax: ((Visiblemente molesto por la poca eficacia de su poder)) No se de que tonterías estas hablando, te aseguro que te quitare esa sonrisa de tu rostro.

Pikoro: Es solo que me parece gracioso ver tu rostro tan molesto después de que tenias tanta confianza en un principio.

Duax: Me doy cuenta de que cometí un error al subestimarte, tienes un poder considerable aunque dime ¿En verdad piensas ganarme?

Pikoro: Solo observa ((Pikoro estira varios metros su brazo para golpear a su enemigo)).

Duax: ¿Cómo? ((Después de la sorpresa salta librando por poco el ataque de Pikoro)) ¿Qué clase de fenómeno eres?

**Pero Duax se sorprende aun más cuando Pikoro desaparece**

Duax: Ese truco no te resultara ((Gira rápidamente en el aire porque intuye que Pikoro lo golpeara por la espalda pero al terminar su movimiento no encuentra a Pikoro)) No esta aquí ¿a dónde fue?

Pikoro: ((En el piso justo bajo de Duax)) Oye tu ((Pikoro abre la boca para dejar salir de ella un tremendo rayo de energía))

**El poderoso ataque de Pikoro golpea de lleno a Duax**

**Duax muy aturdido y maltrecho cae a gran velocidad pero Pikoro levanta el vuelo rápidamente para sujetar a su rival del brazo**

Pikoro: ¿Qué ocurrió acaso no me ibas a matar?

Duax: ((Hablando con mucha dificultad por causa del dolor)) Cállate solo porque me golpeaste con ese ataque crees que ya tienes todo bajo control, aun no consigues nada.

Pikoro: En eso tienes razón ((Pikoro comienza a apretar el brazo de Duax)) Dime ¿quiénes son ustedes? y ¿por qué quieren las Esferas del Dragón?

Duax: ((Apretando los dientes por el dolor infringido por el apretón de Pikoro)) ¡Eres mas fuerte que yo! no me sorprende tu debes ser debes ser uno de esos tipos que vinieron de nuestra dimensión por esas esferas.

Pikoro: ¿Nuestra dimensión? Entonces ustedes no son de aquí.

Duax: Por supuesto que no, todos los seres de aquí no son más que unos débiles insectos, todos los hombres del señor Tazard somos muy superiores a los que aquí habitan.

Pikoro: ¿Quién es ese Tazard?

Duax: ((Dibujando un pequeña sonrisa)) Será el que gobierne este mundo una vez de que reúna las esferas, aunque no se en que puedan ayudarlo ya que el solo podría conquistar esta horrenda dimensión.

Pikoro: Estas diciendo locuras, por lo visto no has aprendido la lección ya viste que no fuiste rival para mí ¿No crees que es muy tonto confiar en que uno de ustedes sea mas fuerte que nosotros?

Duax: Lo que ocurre es que no conoces el poder del señor Tazard, el se encargara de todos los que vinieron contigo y también de esas chiquillas de poder insignificante, pero eso solo acaso de que los otros guerreros no puedan matarlos cosa que dudo mucho.

Pikoro: Tienes suerte de que tenga mucho que resolver y como veo que estas muy lastimado te dejare aquí ya que no vale la pena pelear contigo,y será mejor de que olvides esa tontería de que ese tal Tazard nos detendrá, el que no sabe con que poder se enfrenta eres tu.

Duax: Je je imbécil tu no iras a ninguna parte, te dije que yo te eliminaría ((Duax arroja un gran rayo de energía a Pikoro con la mano que le quedaba libre)).

**El ataque menos fuerte que los otros lanzados golpea a Pikoro en el pecho, pero este no le causa ningún daño pero si una gran rabia**

Pikoro: Grandisimo estúpido ((Pikoro le da un apretón mas fuerte a Duax y lo arroja al piso con gran fuerza)).

**Duax cae a una enorme velocidad y al llegar al piso ocasiona un gran estruendo por la fuerza del choque, debido a este Duax se queda inmóvil**

Pikoro: No supiste aprovechar tu oportunidad así que ADIOS ((Pikoro lanza un "Makanko-Sappo" a Duax este ataque tan grande que no solo golpea a Duax sino que afecta un área de varios metros ala redonda ocasionando un gran explosión y la desaparición del infortunado tipo)).

**Una vez pasado el estruendo de la explosión y ya calmado el ambiente Pikoro camina hacia donde cayo su turbante**

Pikoro: ((Sobándose donde el ataque de Duax lo golpeo)) Eso me pasa por ser un tonto compasivo de haber sido más fuerte ese tipo me hubiera matado con ese ataque. ((Pikoro levanta su turbante húmedo por la nieve y después se lo coloca)) Esta dimensión es muy extraña no entiendo porque razón no pude sentir el ki de ese tipo si estaba peleando conmigo a un gran nivel, también ese sujeto y otros mas incluyendo a un tal Tazard resultaron ser de nuestra dimensión por si fuera poco parece que los demás han olvidado a que vinieron porque no han tomado las esferas que fueron a buscar. Creo que Goku tampoco pudo sentir el ki de ese tipo ni el mío ya que de haberlo hecho seguramente se hubiera teletransportado aquí como habíamos acordado, Creo que tendré que preguntárselo cuando lo vea y mas vale que sea de inmediato, hay muchas dudas que debo resolver ((Pikoro emprende el vuelo velozmente hacia Japón sin darse cuenta que unas de sus preguntas tenia su respuesta en un pequeño resplandor que salía del lugar en donde Duax cayo, se trataba una de las rocas que capturaban el ki de su portador como las que Lydian había proporcionado a Wodken y Fartes)).

**Mientras en Osaka un muy molesto Vegeta caminaba por las concurridas calles llamando la atención de todo aquel que pasa junto a el ya fuera por su aspecto o por lo que el Saiyajin vociferaba maldiciones**

Vegeta: Maldición, ese sinvergüenza de Kakarotto me hizo molestarme tanto que olvide por completo que necesitaba ese radar para poder encontrar una de esas esferas de lo contrario esas sabandijas pueden adelantárseme consiguiéndolas todas y dejarme fuera de la batalla también, por si fuera poco olvide tomar una de esas semillas y ahora estoy hambriento.

**Vegeta se detiene para observar un restauran de comida rápida (hamburguesas) atestado de personas que disfrutaban su alimento**

Vegeta: No me costaría trabajo conseguir algo para comer en ese sitio, solo tendría que entrar y gritar un poco quizá amenazar a alguien pero... ((Vegeta recuerda una poderosa razón para comportarse, una mujer para ser exactos)) Es ridículo pensar que un Saiyajin se sienta intimidado por una terrícola, pero no quisiera que alguna vez se me salga comentar algo de esto y después tenga que soportar un regaño de Bulma y demonios que odioso es eso. Solo espero no llegar al deshonroso grado de sumisión de Kakarotto. ((Vegeta da la vuelta por una pequeña y estrecha calle para poder tener algo de soledad y pensar un poco cuando de pronto uno de dos ladrones que permanecían ocultos en el callejón lanza un golpe a la cabeza del Saijayin.

**Cosa graciosa resulta ver que el resultado de la agresión ya que el tipo que golpeo con la cacha de una pistola la cabeza de Vegeta termina con una mirada cruzada con la de su compañero y una frase entrecortada mientras Vegeta seguía caminando sin inmutarse**

Tomo: ¿Qué qué fue lo que paso Kasu?

Kasu: No lo se, Oye tu detente ahora mismo.

**Vegeta se detiene y sin voltearse le dirige la palabra**

Vegeta: ¿Me hablan a mí? No me digan que ese pequeño toque que sentí en la cabeza eran ustedes dos.

Tomo: ((Todavía temblando por la exhibición de la fortaleza del sujeto)) No te muevas o te disparo dame todo lo que tengas.

Vegeta: ((Dándose la media vuelta)) Con que se trata de eso, no san mas que unos vulgares ladrones, Díganme no estarán pensando amenazarme con esa arma tan primitiva.

Kasu: Primitiva he ¿Qué te crees un extraterrestre?

Vegeta: ((Riendo con un tono burlón)) Parece que por lo menos no son tontos, si en efecto soy un extraterrestre y no solo eso, soy de otra dimensión.

Tomo: Ya se lo que pasa se trata de un loco, no hay otra explicación esas cosas que dijo no son mas que tonterías.

Vegeta: Digan lo que quieran idiotas, es verdad, ustedes deben de tener algo de dinero, si debe ser así, ya que si son tan tontos para estar asaltando de día eso quiere decir que ya debieron haberle robado a alguien. ((Vegeta comienza a aproximarse a los dos hombres que con cada paso del Saiyajin aumentaba su miedo))

Tomo: No te atrevas a dar otro paso o juro que te disparo.

Vegeta: ((Acercándose más y más)) Adelante dispara de una vez claro si no te importa que la gente los descubra por el estruendo del disparo.

Kasu: No nos importa ir a la cárcel así como no nos importa quitarle la vida a un loco.

Tomo: Es mas no me sorprendería que la gente nos creyera que fue un acto de defensa propia después de ver la manera en que se viste este demente.

Vegeta: ENTONCES DISPARA O LOS MATO.

**El grito de Vegeta llena de terror a los tipos y alerta a la demás gente que se encontraba en la calle llamando la atención**

Kasu: Dispara dispárale

Tomo: Que hay de la gente nos pueden descubrir.

Kasu: No importan dispara o nos mata.

**Tomo aun muy desconfiado obedece las frenéticas ordenes de su compañero y descarga contra Vegeta, pero como Vegeta ya había anticipado de nada serviría usar el arma ya que Vegeta detiene la bala con su mano derecha**

Kasu: ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó?

Tomo: Vamos no te quedes ahí parado vuélvele a disparar.

Vegeta: Adelante vuélvelo hacer de cualquier forma el resultado seguirá siendo el mismo ((Vegeta deja caer la bala que había atrapado))

Tomo: Atrapó la bala pero no pude verlo cuando lo hizo, de que clase de hombre se trata, mejor vamonos de aquí tenemos que alejarnos de este monstruo.

**Los dos hombres se dan la media vuelta y comienzan a correr pero de pronto Vegeta aparece frente ellos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada de malicia, cuando los dos hombres deciden volver a dar la media vuelta paras tratar de escapar son levantados del piso por Vegeta que los sujetaba de sus camisas**

Vegeta: ¿A donde creen que van? Tengo algo que pedirles y sé que me ayudaran porque de lo contrario me encargare de ustedes.

Kasu: ¿Nos entregaras a la policía?

Vegeta: De ninguna manera, cuando digo que me encargare de ustedes me refiero a que haré que paguen por la estupidez de golpearme y tratar de robarme. Verán ustedes ya deben de tener dinero así que los dejare ir siempre y cuando uno de ustedes me traiga un poco de comida de ese restauran.

Domo: ¿Cómo dijo comida, es un broma?

Vegeta: Te atreves a arriesgarte para comprobar si estoy jugando.

Domo: No señor es solo que quería estar seguro de lo que quería si me lo permite yo seré el que le traiga sus alimentos.

Kasu: De ningún modo yo seré el que le traiga la comida al señor tengo más dinero conmigo y no me tardare nada.

Vegeta: De nada les servirá lo que están pensando.

Los dos sujetos: ¿A que se refiere señor?

Vegeta: Seguramente deben estar pensando en escapar en cuanto los suelte para dejarlos ir por mi comida pero eso será inútil ((Vegeta se dirige a Domo al mismo tiempo en que lo baja)) Tu, toma el dinero de tu compañero y observa bien, de nada te servirá si intentas escapar corriendo ((Vegeta toma al Kasu con más fuerza y lo arroja contra un muro))

Kasu: ((Viajando a gran velocidad hacia el muro)) ¡Noooo! ¿Por qué hace eso?

**Domo se encontraba petrificado por ser testigo de la acción tal violenta y la aparente muerte de su compañero pero su expresión cambia por una de asombro cuando Vegeta aparece justo en medio del hombre y el muro para así atraparlo en el aire**

Vegeta: Creí que después de haberme visto atrapar una bala comprenderían que no podrían escapar de mi, solo que con esta pequeña muestra y al juzgar por sus rostros parece que al fin lo entendieron así que date prisa antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Domo: Si si señor ahora mismo vuelvo.

**Mientras en territorio ruso, dos aviones seguían un objeto muy veloz que aparecía en el radar**

Piloto 1: Ese objeto no identificado se dirige directamente hacia nosotros y aun no ha contestado a la señal del radio.

Piloto 2: Si no quiere contestar tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias de entrar a nuestro territorio ilegalmente seguro por la velocidad a la que va se trata de un avión de guerra así que pon mucha atención tendremos contacto visual en 30 segundos lanza un último mensaje, de no contestarlo prepárate para disparar.

Piloto 1: Atención, atención identifíquese ¿Quién es usted? ¿de dónde viene?... Nada no contestan es como si no estuviera ahí.

Piloto 2: Ni hablar no hay mas remedio que disparar contacto visual en 10 segundos.

**La tensión entre los dos pilotos aumenta esperando a ver la nave enemiga**

Piloto 1: Listo 5 4 3 2 1 ¿Qué diablos?

Piloto 2: ¡No no puede ser! Es muy pequeño ese objeto para que sea un avión quizás sea un proyectil.

Piloto 1: Ningún objeto que yo conozca emite ese resplandor quizá quizá ¿QUÉ ES ESO?

**El objeto luminoso al fin toma forma para los pilotos que nada más pueden a observar a un hombre de color verde de capa y turbante, los pilotos quedan muy sorprendidos que unido con la velocidad de Pikoro y los aviones solo pueden reaccionar cuando Pikoro pasa entre ellos sin ninguna preocupación**

Piloto1: ((Mientras Pikoro se alejaba rápidamente)) Oye ¿acaso vimos lo que creo que vimos?

Piloto 2: Si te refieres a un ser que parecía a ser extraterrestre a toda velocidad, si, si lo ví pero esta es la única ocasión que admito haber visto esto.

Piloto 1: Yo igualmente solo lo diré una vez más, cuando nos pidan el reporte pero seguro nadie nos creerá.

En Osaka

**Después de 20 minutos y de varios viajes de Domo al restauran por mas comida ya que la que llevaba era devorada casi de inmediato por Vegeta**

Vegeta: Bueno ahora puedo decir que me siento satisfecho, aunque debo decir que esa comida era poco menos que incomible ahora entiendo porque son todos unos insectos no se alimentan como es debido.

Kasu: Bueno señor no sabíamos de lo que usted comía por eso le trajimos de todo, ahora si no es mucha molestia me podría decir que hará con nosotros.

Vegeta: ((Dibujando una sonrisa llena de malicia y lanzando una fría mirada a los dos temerosos ladrones)) Generalmente a todo aquel que se atreva a golpearme no importando que insignificante y miserable sea la sabandija que lo intente merece una lección de mi parte, pero ya que ustedes gentilmente me dieron de comer los dejare ir ilesos.

Kasu: Es usted muy amable señor, muchas gracias.

Domo: Es verdad es usted un verdadero guerrero.

Vegeta: ((Apunto de levantar el vuelo)) Ya dejen de decir tonterías, les advierto algo si acaso nos volvemos a encontrar me cobrare por la estupidez que cometieron al quererme asaltar así que mas les vale no volverme a ver jamás ¿Entienden?

((Vegeta se eleva a gran velocidad dejando a los dos ladronzuelos tirados en el piso muy espantados))

Domo: ¿Oíste? Dijo que nos haría daño si nos volvía ver.

Kasu: Ese tipo era un monstruo de otro mundo estoy seguro y sé que si quiere nos volverá a encontrar y nos matara.

Domo: ¿Y qué hacemos?

Kasu: Los más inteligente que se me ocurre es entregarnos a la policía así en la cárcel tenderemos a cientos de policías que nos cuiden de ese monstruo.

Kasu: ¿Entonces que esperamos vamos pronto?

**Mientras en el interior del templo Hikawa**

Goku: ((Muy aburrido por estar observando a Darie y Serena platicando en el jardín)) Esto es decepcionante por lo que veo esos dos tienen la intención de separarse.

Krilin: Ya se nos fue medio día esperando que nos acompañen, mejor que nosotros sigamos con la búsqueda de las esferas solos.

Luna: Por favor disculpen a Serena yo también creo que es mejor dedicarse a la búsqueda de las esferas, pero pienso que se merece un momento a solas con su novio.

Lita: Si vamos, no me digan que a ustedes no les gusta estar a solas con su novia.

((Yamcha y Krilin se sonrojan al escuchar a Lita y Goku no comprende la frase como es de esperarse))

Yamcha: Bueno no puedo negar que es agradable ¡ah es verdad! Estos chicos no saben mucho de eso no tienen novia por el momento.

Ami: Pero Goku esta casado ¿cierto?

Krilin: Si pero...

Mina: ¿Acaso no se llevan bien tú y tú esposa?

Goku: No eso, lo que pasa es que Milk tiene otro tipo de carácter.

**Mientras en la otra dimensión en la casa de la montaña Paos, Milk certifica las frases de Goku**

Milk: Ese Goku, como si no fuera suficiente haber puesto a entrenar a Gohan todo este tiempo apartándolo de sus estudios, ahora se lo a llevado quien sabe a donde solo porque Kami-Sama les tenia una un encargo, ya vera cuando regrese, no es más que un irresponsable.

**De vuelta en el templo Hikawa**

Goku: Aaachu.

Ami: Salud, espero que no sea un resfriado.

Goku: Lo dudo yo nunca me enfermo.

Diana: Oigan ¿dónde esta la pequeña dama?

Mina: ¿Rini? No lo se, estaba por aquí hace solo unos momentos quizá salió con Serena y Darien.

**De pronto la platica del grupo se rompe por un estruendoso grito de Serena**

Serena: QUE NOS DEJES SOLOS POR UN MOMENTO.

Artemis: Creo que Rini si esta con ellos.

Serena: Esto no es justo tu estabas con tus padres hace poco tiempo yo no había visto a Darien desde hace seis meses por favor danos un minuto a solas.

Rini: Pero yo también tengo derecho recuerda quien soy.

Darien: Chicas cálmense, no comencemos con esto de nuevo.

Serena: No te preocupes, en estos seis meses he madurado mucho y te lo mostrare nos podrías dejar a solas por unos minutos.

Darien: Estas Segura Serena, porque nunca fuiste muy controlada con esto.

Serena: Ya te lo dije, ve con los demás por unos minutos confía en que llegaremos a un acuerdo.

Darien: Si tu lo dices, iré adentro tengo mucho que preguntarle a esos guerreros sobre todo ese tal Goku me parece que es bastante extraño.

*Darien se dirige a donde los demás se encontraban mientras, Serena y Rini trataban de conversar*

Rini: ¿En verdad ya te comportas como una mujer adulta Serena?

Serena: Claro que si, este tiempo en que tu no estuviste con nosotros muchas cosas que nos pasaron me ayudaron a comprender que debo controlar mi ira y tratar siempre de hablar para así poder llegar siempre a un buen fin sin tener que pelear y estoy segura que tu también compartes mi idea.

Rini: ¡Cielos Serena es sorprendente! No solo estas muy controlada sino que te encuentras sonriente.

Serena: Muchas gracias y dime nos permitirás estar a solas un momento.

Rini: ((Dibujando también una sonrisa)) Aun que se que tienes muchas ganas de estar con Darien también a mi me gusta mucho estar con él en cualquier momento y no desaprovechare este .

**Serena deja de sonreír, agacha un poco su mirada, comienza a apretar sus puños, apretar los dientes, una pequeña vena se exalta en su frente y la ira explota con un grito**

Serena: ¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN ODIOSA CON MIGO?

Gohan: Se siguen gritando ¿no hay nada de malo con ellas?

Rei: De ningún modo es solo que siempre pasa eso cuando esos tres están juntos.

Goku: ((Dirigiéndose a Darien)) Tal vez deberías ir a calmarlas.

Darien: Créeme es mejor que arreglen sus diferencias solas.

Serena: ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan mala e incomprensiva con migo? Eres bastante mala, no te cuesta nada dejarnos solo un momento para irte a jugar a otro lado, dime no has escuchado que a los niños malos les aparece el demonio se para después llevárselos.

Rini: Yo ya no soy una niña para creer en esas cosas, además si fuera verdad ¿tú piensas que un demonio se metería a un templo en donde hay una sacerdotisa como Rei? Así que no tengo nada que temer.

**De pronto un estruendo y una enorme corriente de aire interrumpen la discusión, las dos jóvenes se llevan las manos al rostro para protegerse del viento mientras sus faldas son sacudidas con fuerza por la corriente de viento, al calmarse el aire Rini y Serena descubren sus ojos y observan una enorme sombra en el piso, asustadas levantan la vista poco a poco: primero los pies después las piernas le sigue el tronco y por ultimo el rostro verde y poco amigable de Pikoro**

Serena y Rini: ¡UN DEMONIO UN DEMONIO!

**El grito de las jóvenes alertan a todos los que estaban adentro del templo. Todos salen a la puerta para ver el demonio**

Gohan: ((Con un gran gesto de alegría corre entre las dos espantadas muchachas para encontrarse con su querido maestro)) No es ningún demonio es el señor Pikoro. Señor Pikoro me alegra verlo.

Serena: Se Señor Pikoro ¿Acaso conocen a ese hombre?

Gohan: Se tardo un poco en encontrar le esfera ¿si la encontró verdad?

Pikoro: ((Observando a las muy sorprendidas muchachas)) Veo que ustedes ya tienen amistades aquí je, no pierden el tiempo en eso dime ¿dónde esta tu padre?

Goku: Aquí estoy Pikoro ¡¿hum?¡ ((Goku observa la ropa dañada del namek))¿Qué te paso dime tuviste problemas al buscar la esfera o solo estuviste entrenando?

Pikoro: Bien me doy cuenta que como imagine no pudiste sentir la pelea que tuve.

Goku: ¡Una pelea! Eso es imposible no nos dimos cuenta que aumentaras tu ki y al parecer por tu aspecto tu debiste haber tenido una...

Rei: ((Aparece impetuosamente con un talismán en la mano)) Fuera de aquí demonio regresa al lugar de donde saliste.

**Rei lanza su talismán contra Pikoro, este velozmente salta para esquivarlo y en el aire Pikoro lanza un pequeño rayo para quemarlo.**

Rei: Te sientes muy listo verdad, no escaparas de esto ((Rei saca otros tres talismanes pero antes de volver actuar Goku la detiene)).

Goku: Aguarda aguarda él es un amigo nuestro, no piensa hacer daño a nadie.

Rei: ¿Este ser de rostro tan horrible es amigo suyo?

Gohan: El señor Pikoro es muy buena persona no importa lo mal que luce por fuera.

Pikoro: (Con una gota en su nuca) Ya esta bien de tanta platica Goku podrías explicarme que es lo que esta pasando aquí.

Goku: Claro pero ¿qué es lo que quieres que te explique?

Pikoro: Para empezar seria bueno que explicaras ¿quiénes son estas personas?

Rei: No quisiera ser descortés con su amigo, pero si mi abuelo lo llega a ver no será tan fácil de calmar como yo no les importaría si se ocultaran un poco.

**Pikoro se lanza una mirada de molestia a Rei**

Pikoro: De acuerdo, después de todo odio esos talismanes, ah por cierto también debo explicarte algo a ti.

Luna: Pues sí es algo referente a lo que ha estado pasando, nosotros también debemos escuchar lo que vas a decir.

Pikoro: Que les parece los gatos también hablan aquí y al parecer tienen más sentido de mando. (Pikoro mira a los que se encontraban observando a distancia) Si quieren saber que esta pasando será mejor que también ustedes se acerquen, en especial ustedes; Krilin y Yamcha.

Krilin: Si de acuerdo Pikoro vamos contigo.

Mina: ¿Están seguros que es amigo suyo? Parece tener muy mal carácter.

Yamcha: Pikoro suele tener una manera un poco brusca para pedir las cosas, pero ya he demostrado ser una persona de confiar.

** Mientras en su salón Tazard era informado de la situación por Mest**

Tazard: Así que Duax aun no regresa con la esfera.

Mest: No señor, parece que decidió quedarse a divertirse destruyendo algo ya sabe que es muy efusivo.

Tazard: Yo no creo eso, lo que pensé que ocurriría sucedió seguramente Duax fue eliminado por los que vinieron de nuestra dimensión.

Mest: ¿Cómo dice señor? Eso no es posible, nadie de donde venimos es tan fuerte para vencernos, edemas Duax es muy fuerte.

Tazard: Estoy seguro que solo uno de ellos no es capaz de vencerlos, pero si todos lo que vinieron se unen para pelear se complicara mucho su pelea hasta el grado de ser derrotados.

Mest: Entiendo esos sujetos debieron haber reunido su fuerza para vencer a Duax, aun así no creo que hayan salido limpios de la pelea, ¿Quiere que investigue el lugar a donde fue Duax?

Tazard: Claro que no, solo te arriesgarías tontamente escucha esto, quiero que se lo digas a todos que de ninguna manera quiero que alguno de ustedes salga solo ya sea con alguno de ustedes o con los hombres de Lydían, no quiero dejar que esos tipos los eliminen por despreciar el poder de nuestros contrincantes. Yo mismo le diere a Lydían que tenga cuidado con sus hombres.

**En un rincón del templo Hikawa Pikoro terminaba de dar su explicación**

Goku: No pudiste sentir el Ki de tu oponente, eso es en verdad muy raro.

Pikoro: La verdad me hubiera gustado mucho sentir el poder de ese tipo, solo que por lo que observe en la pelea contaba con un nivel considerable, pero el tampoco pudo sentir mi poder de lo contrario no hubiera sido tan fácil de derrotarlo.

Artemis: Disculpe señor, ¿acaso ese hombre no menciono cuantos hombres venían con el?

Pikoro: No, solo dijo que sus compañeros venían del mismo lugar que nosotros por lo tanto nuestros poderes son muy similares.

Ami: Cuando Uranus y Neptune derrotaron a los primeros hombres que vinieron por la esfera mencionaron que eran siete guerreros poderosos.

Rini: Eso quiere decir que ya solo faltan tres verdad señor.

Pikoro: ((muy renuente a contestarle a la pequeña Rini)) Pues de eso no podemos estar seguros, no se les puede creer nada a los enemigos.

Darien: Pues discúlpame, la verdad yo no puedo confiar plenamente ni en ustedes.

Serena: Darien no seas tan desconfiado con ellos, ya nos demostraron ser buenos amigos créeme.

Lita: ((Hablando en voz baja con Mina)) Y pensar que tu habías dicho que conoceríamos chicos apuestos como en las ocasiones anteriores, pues ese tal Pikoro no es nada de lo que se podría esperar como apuesto.

Mina: Se a lo que te refieres he visto muchos seres raros, pero este tiene un toque mas tétrico que los demás ese ceño tan fruncido, la capa, el turbante y ese mal temperamento sin mencionar esos oídos tan grandes que lo hacen ver mas espantoso aun.

Pikoro: Ppor lo menos los oídos me ayudan a escuchar hasta la mas baja conversación a mi alrededor.

**Las dos chicas se sonrojan por la vergüenza de haber sido escuchadas**

Pikoro: Y dime Goku estas niñas son una especie de guardianes de este mundo verdad, ¿Qué tan fuertes son? Porque por lo que puedo juzgar no creo que sean muy fuertes para podernos ayudar.

**Las muchachas reaccionan con disgusto al escuchar las palabras despectivas de Pikoro**

Serena: Oiga eso es muy grosero de su parte no conoce los que somos capaces de hacer cuando no lo proponemos.

Rini: Es verdad somos muy tenaces y capaces.

Serena: Sin mencionar que ya nos hemos enfrentado a muchos peligros y hemos salido bien libradas.

Goku: Y Kaio-Sama nos dijo que es buena idea que ella nos ayuden porque ellas conocen a las criaturas de esta dimensión y que algunos de sus ataques serian mas eficaces que los nuestros.

Pikoro: ((Mientras observa el rostro sonriente en tono burlón de todas las chicas)) Eso me cuesta mucho trabajo creerlo ((ahora las chicas miran al Namek con resentimiento)). Me sorprende que Kaio sea capaz de comunicarse con nosotros desde su planeta. ¿dónnde están Ten-Shin-han, Chaos y Vegeta?

Krilin: Vegeta se retiro de nosotros molesto por una pelea con Goku , Ten y Chaos están aguardando el momento indicado para traer la esfera aunque ahora que lo pienso Kaio-Sama no nos explico muy bien que digamos.

Pikoro: Eso no explica porque Ten-Shin-Han no ha venido seguramente Kaio-Sama debió advertirle de los Tazard y sus hombres.

Yamcha: Quiza Ten decidió quedarse porque cree que puede enfrentar a esos sujetos.

Pikoro: Yo sugiero ir por Ten-Shin-Han si uno de esos sujetos lo enfrenta podría tener muchos problemas, no estoy completamente seguro pero la ultima vez que los ví pelear a ustedes no tenían la capacidad para poder enfrentar a esos tipos.

Krilin: Hemos estado practicando mucho podrías tenernos un poco mas de confianza.

Pikoro: Pues mas vale que hayan mejorado mucho ya que si los demás sujetos tampoco emanan energía no tendrán un punto de referencia y tendrán que enfrentarlos sin saber que tanta similitud de fuerzas tienen.

Luna: Me gusta mucho la actitud que tiene Pikoro, decidido a lo que se debe hacer sin titubear y con la suficiente autoridad. Es muy buen ejemplo para ti Serena.

Serena: ((En voz baja en oído de luna)) Claro, si te agradan la personas con cara y actitud de villanos.

**Pikoro remira de ojo a Serena**

Pikoro: No hay tiempo que perder debemos ir por Ten-Shin-Han.

Goku: Esta bien Pikoro pero, Rei podrias hacerme un favor.

Rei: ¿Qué un favor? Si ¿Cuál es?

Goku: ¿Podría quedarse Gohan con ustedes mientras que vamos por nuestro amigo? Les prometo que no tardaremos nada y les aseguro que Gohan no causara ningún problema.

Rei: Claro puedes dejarlo aunque ¿no gustan que los acompañemos?

Goku: Gracias pero es que no tardaremos mucho.

Gohan: Yo también quiero ir con ustedes Papá.

Goku: Hijo se muy bien que serias de gran ayuda si te necesitáramos, pero le prometí a tu mamá que si teníamos un momento te daría esto ((Goku saca una cápsula de su traje)).

Gohan: ((Intuyendo lo que había dentro de ella se lamenta)) Papá ¿tengo que hacerlo?

Goku: Si hijo, tu mamá se enfadaría mucho si no lo hacemos y yo no se porque pero siempre descubre cuando estoy intentando mentirle.

Gohan: Bueno de acuerdo lo haré.

Goku: Gracias hijo, Krilin saca el radar para poder encontrar a Ten, Muy bien amigos vamonos.

**Los guerreros Z levantan el vuelo rumbo a África retirándose a una velocidad vertiginosa del templo**

Diana: ¡Que sorprendente! Pueden volar a una gran velocidad como si fueran un avión.

Rini: ¡Cielos Gohan! Tu papá y tus amigos son sorprendentes ¿Tu también sabes hacerlo?

Gohan: Aja yo también aprendí, el señor Pikoro me enseño.

**Darien observa con desagrado la gran admiración con la que Rini habla de los guerreros Z**

Serena: Gohan ¿Estas enfermo?

Gohan: Yo no, soy un niño muy sano tengo mucho que no me enfermo.

Artemis: Entonces lo que tu papá te dio deben ser tus vitaminas verdad.

Gohan: No estoy muy seguro, creo que conociendo a mi mamá deben ser libros.

**Todos se desconciertan al escuchar a Gohan**

**Mientras en el aire a toda velocidad Krilin hacia una observación a Pikoro**

Krilin: No fue muy agradable el trato que les diste a esas jóvenes.

Yamcha: Se ve que no estas acostumbrado a hablar con mujeres ellas merecen el mejor trato posible y recuerda que en cierta forma son nuestras anfitrionas.

Pikoro: No tengo que ser amable con personas que deben estar preparadas para el combate aun que lo dije no creo que nos puedan ayudar mucho.

Goku: Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto Pikoro estoy seguro que te diste cuenta del poder de esas niñas es sorprendente para unas jóvenes de su edad ya se que no es mucho si lo vemos desde nuestro punto de vista pero estarás de acuerdo con migo que el poder emanan es muy especial, sobre todo esa niña llamada Serena su poder es sorprendente.

Pikoro: Si pero eso podría significar muy poco si consideramos que su poder es diferente del nuestro porque somos de otra dimensión

Goku: No Pikoro, en el combate que tuve con ellas me di cuenta que su poder si bien es diferente al nuestro y mas débil también, es otra especie de ataques como si fueran especiales para los seres con maldad.

Pikoro: Seres con maldad eh, solo espero que sus demás ataques no sean como ese talismán que me lanzaron.

**Otra vez en el templo Hikawa**

Rini: ¿Tus libros? Eso es una cápsula.

Gohan: Ya sé, lo que pasa es que no deben tener algo parecido a esto aquí verdad.

Serena: Cápsulas si por eso decimos que no puede haber libros ahí dentro.

Gohan: Esperen les voy a mostrar ((Gohan presiona el botón de la cápsula y la arroja esta se abre entre una nube de vapor para así mostrar 20 libros apilados)).

Ami: ¿Pero cómo es posible eso? Pueden meter libros en una cápsula del tamaño de tu puño. ¿Eso es algo muy común en tu dimensión?

Gohan: Si, bueno por lo menos en la tierra no se si en otros lugares existan.

Rei: ¿Y solo sirve para cargar libros o cosas pequeñas?

Gohan: Las cápsulas tienen muchos usos, pueden cargar desde cosas mas pequeñas que ellas así como casas.

Rei: ¡Casas! Eso seria algo sorprendente de ver.

Ami: ((Con unos de los libros de Gohan en la mano)) Me parece que cometieron un error estos libros deben ser de tu hermano mayor.

Gohan Yo no tengo hermanos soy hijo único.

Ami: ¿Cómo dices? Estos libros son muy avanzados para un niño de tu edad.

Serena: ¿Avanzados? Denme ver ((Serena comienza a ojear un libro de problemas matemáticos)) Pero ¿Qué es esto? estos problemas son los que tanto se me complican y la mayor parte de ellos ya están resueltos.

Rini: ¿Cuántos años tienes Gohan?

Gohan: Tengo ocho años casi nueve.

Serena: ¡Ocho años! Eso no es justo como un niño tan pequeño es capaz se responder todo esto.

Ami: ((Mirando los títulos de los libro)) Geografía, Biología, Idiomas, Astronomía, Ciencias.

Lita: Y los de esta pila son también muy avanzados.

Darien: ¿Gohan en verdad entiendes todo lo que dice en esos libros?

Gohan: Bueno tengo tiempo que no me pongo estudiar algunos de ellos, lo que pasa es que por el entrenamiento no me da tiempo, pero mi mamá siempre me dice que cuando tenga tiempo me ponga a estudiar.

Luna: Entonces entrenas arduo y todavía puedes estudiar a ese nivel, lo ven chicas siempre les dije que Ami no era la única que podía hacer eso solo se tiene ser disciplinado y ordenado.

**Todas las chicas con excepción claro de Ami se apenan por las palabras de Luna**

**Sobre territorio chino a una gran velocidad**

Krilin: Goku no seria más fácil pedirle a Kaio-Sama que le diga a Ten-Shin-Han que eleve su Ki para que así puedas hacer la teletransportación y ahorrarnos todo el vuelo porque en el radar la esfera aun se ve muy retirada de nosotros.

Yamcha: Esa es muy mala idea Krilin ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria Ten si supiera que vamos por el para tratar de protegerlo?

Krilin: Conociendo a Ten creo que le indignaría mucho.

Goku: Vamos Krilin tómalo como un entrenamiento, además quisiera darle mas tiempo a Gohan para que pueda estudiar.

Pikoro: Ahora que lo pienso me pregunto como aquel sujeto supo donde estaba la Esfera del Dragón y esaeniñas dijeron que fueron atacadas por sujetos en el mismo lugar en que encontraron la esfera eso quiere decir que de algún modo pueden saber en donde están las esferas, me parece que no fue buena idea descuidar la esfera de esas niñas.

Goku: Ten mas confianza en ellas Pikoro por algo son las encargadas de defender este mundo, recuerda que Gohan se quedo con ellas.

Pikoro: ¿Por eso fue que lo dejaste ahí?

Goku: No, tengo confianza en ellas Pikoro, Gohan se quedo ahí para que el pudiera estudiar un poco para que así Milk no se moleste tanto con migo cuando regresemos.

Pikoro: ((Con una gota en su nuca)) Conque fue eso; una mera medida de seguridad.

**En el templo Hikawa, Gohan y Ami respondían los problemas matemáticos que venían en el libro de Gohan mientras que Serena, Mina, Rei y Lita hacían lo mismo pero en equipo**

Ami: Bien ya termine.

Gohan: Yo también lo hice ¡Uy Ami eres muy buena para esto! Has terminado más rápido en más ocasiones.

Ami: Muchas gracias Gozan, pero no deja de sorprender que un niño de tu edad tenga tal nivel, rapidez y precisión tu tampoco has fallado en ningún problema.

Artemis: Esos dos resultaron ser unos verdaderos genios matemáticos.

Luna: ((Mientras miraba al equipo de las cuatro chicas sufriendo por resolver el problema)) Es una lastima que no podamos decirlo de todos.

Serena: Creo que aquí es un dos.

Rei: ¿Cómo que crees?, es por eso te va mal siempre en esta materia.

Serena: Tú no has ayudado mucho que digamos y se supone que eres mejor estudiante que nosotras.

Lita: Chicas dejen de discutir y terminemos este ¿quieren?

Serena: No entiendo ¿Por qué hacemos esto?

Rini: Porque con eso ayudan a Gohan con su trabajo o más bien Ami lo ayuda y ustedes practican con su materia que buena falta les hace.

Mina: Bien ya lo tengo Ya terminemos.

Ami: ((Mirando la respuesta mientras la cuatro muchachas permanecían sonrientes)) Veamos ¿eh? bueno se esforzaron mucho.

Serena: Esta mal, no puede ser esta vez si nos concentramos.

Mina: Ya con este son nueve problemas y solo hemos contestado bien tres.

Serena: Tal vez nosotras estemos bien y ellos se equivocaron.

Luna: ((Con una voz sarcástica)) En verdad crees que eso pasó Serena.

Serena: ((Exhalando y agachando la cabeza)) Ahhh No la verdad no lo creo.

** A varios kilómetros detrás de los guerreros Z Vegeta venia los venia siguiendo**

Vegeta: Al fin se decidieron a hacer algo. Seguramente solo estaban perdiendo el tiempo con esas niñas bueno será mejor que me de prisa de ninguna manera permitiré que Kakarotto se enfrente a alguien que valga la pena mientras que yo solo veo, pelar contra el mejor es privilegio único del príncipe de los Saiyajin. ((Vegeta venia siguiendo el grupo guiado por el Ki que desprendían al volar cuando de pronto...)) ¿Qué diablos? todas las sabandijas desaparecieron su presencia.

Pikoro: ((También se da cuenta que su presencia y la de sus compañerosdesaparece)) ¿Cómo? Escuchen todos tengan cuidado.

**Justo cuando Pikoro termina de decir eso cuatro bolas de energía son lanzadas al grupo haciendo blanco dos de ellas una a Krilin y otra a Yamcha, Goku y Pikoro logran esquivar el ataque**

Goku: ((Mientras Krilin y Yamcha caían a una gran velocidad)) KRILIN YAMCHA.

Pikoro: Ve ayudarlos Goku yo me encargare de quien a sea el responsable de esto.

Goku: De acuerdo ten cuidado y no te confíes yo no puedo sentir sus presencias como lo dijiste ((Goku vuela a gran velocidad por sus amigos)).

** Dos risas se escuchaban frente al Namek este al levantar un poco la mirada observa que Mest y Wodken mirándolo con desprecio**

Mest: Ja ja ja ja Que mala puntería, de dos disparos de cada uno solo pudimos acertar uno.

Wodken: No lo creas, ese sujeto verde y ese tipo que escapo no son tan tontos como parecen aunque aun no hemos comenzado.

Pikoro: Tal parece que más amigos de ese tonto vienen a compartir el mismo destino, supongo eso porque son igual de cobardes como para disparar a traición.

Mest: Je eso ni siquiera es un ataque solo fue un saludo, sus dos amigos resultaron ser muy frágiles y muy lentos no se como derrotaron a Duax.

Pikoro: Ellos no fueron los pelearon con su compañero el que lo derroto fui yo.

Wodken: ¿Qué? No trates de impresionarnos con mentiras es imposible que alguien como ustedes pueda derrotar a un adversario como Duax.

Pikoro: Al decir eso solo comprueban su estupidez, es verdad que ese tipo físicamente se veía mas fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, pero era un verdadero inútil con el uso de sus técnicas y energía.

**Mientras, varios metros bajo, Goku atrapaba a sus dos compañeros todavía muy aturdidos por el golpe**

Goku: Muchachos ¿Se encuentran bien?

Krilin: Si solo con un zumbido en mis oídos.

Yamcha: Yo también me encuentro bien solo que me tomaron descuidado ¿Cómo rayos nos atacaron sin darnos cuenta?

Goku: Yo tampoco sé eso, solo pude sentir su ataque justo antes de que me pudiera golpear.

Krilin: Igual yo, tu y Pikoro son mucho más rápidos que nosotros.

Goku: Díganme si pueden volar muchachos porque necesito ir con Pikoro, él se quedo arriba para enfrentar a quien haya disparado.

Krilin: Claro Goku puedes soltarnos nosotros te alcanzaremos en seguida.

Goku: ((Soltando a sus amigos)) No se apresuren, si aun están aturdidos es mejor que no peleen ((Goku sobe a gran velocidad para reunirse con Pikoro)).

Wodken: Así que Duax no era un buen peleador estas loco y te lo demostrare enseguida.

Mest: Espera Wodken este sujeto esta en lo cierto, yo siempre pensé lo que el dijo, el poder físico de Duax era enorme pero nunca tuvo un control con su energía de ahí que su habilidad cómo peleador dejaba mucho que desear.

Wodken: Entiendo, aunque es imposible que solo ese hombre derrotara a Duax ¿Eh? Parece que el otro viene a que lo matemos también.

Goku: ¿Cómo se atreven atacarnos a traición? ¿Qué clase de guerrero son ustedes?

Mest: Me agrada el temperamento que muestras.

Wodken: Espera, ahora que lo veo ese sujeto es uno de los que peleo con esas niñas en aquel parque.

Goku: ¿En el parque? nos estabas espiando.

Mest: ((Al ver la cara de preocupación de Wodken hace una pregunta a su compañero)) ¿qué te ocurre por que cambiaste de animo cuando viste a ese sujeto?

Wodken: Ese tipo tiene un gran poder ((Volteando a todas partes)) Al parecer el otro que peleo no esta aquí, pero ahora si creo que solo uno de ellos aya derrotado Duax.

Mest: Ya veo, parece que será divertido enfrentar a ese tipo.

Wodken: No seas tonto, eres el más fuerte después del señor Tazard, solo cree que ese sujeto es algo especial.

Mest: Pues deja que él lo demuestre, tu encárgate del otro y si se te complica ya sabes que hacer.

Goku: Me alegra ver que me tienen en consideración solo espero que sea un buen combate.

Mest: Puedes apostar que te daré una buena razón para mantenerte atento durante la pelea.

Pikoro: Goku ten cuidado no sabemos que tan fuerte sea.

Goku: Lo tendré Pikoro tu también tenlo, espero que sea un sujeto verdaderamente fuerte.

**Goku tendrá que enfrentar a un enemigo que es una verdadera incógnita ¿qué tan fuerte será? y ¿Qué técnicas posee? Y también Pikoro tiene razón al desconfiar porque en cualquier momento la Esfera de Dragón que se encuentra en el templo Hikawa puede ser encontrada en cualquier momento, quiere decir que las Sailor Scouts y Gohan pueden ser atacados en cualquier momento**

Caputulo 6: Las Sailor Scouts a la carga

**Mest y Goku se encuentran frente a frente ya que Mest quiere la Esfera de Dragón que los guerreros tienen en su poder, pero Goku se encuentra con la desventaja de no poder sentir el Ki de su oponente lo que ocasiona que la capacidad de Mest sea una verdadera incógnita**

Mest: Estas muy sonriente ¿no?, ¿acaso piensas que esto es un juego?

Goku: Claro que no, estoy consciente de todo esto, es por eso que estoy muy emocionado, hay un poco de emoción en no saber que tan fuerte eres.

Mest: De acuerdo entonces comencemos y por favor haz que haga un buen ejercicio.

**Mest se lanza a gran velocidad contra Goku lanzando un gran puñetazo, Goku detiene el golpe con mucha facilidad Mest sonríe al ver la capacidad de Goku y se separa de él**

Mest: ¡Ja! lo haces bien tienes habilidad eso quiere decir que podré utilizar más de mi poder.

Goku: Ya no hables solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

**Los dos se lanzan uno contra otro para comenzar a combatir**

**A varios kilómetros del lugar del combate**

Vegeta: No hay presencia de nadie en ese sitio, seguramente solo iban por una las esferas del dragón no vale la pena ir a ese lugar solo perdería el tiempo con esas sabandijas.

**Mientras en el templo Hikawa, Darien y Serena se habían ido a pasear para estar un momento a solas mientras las demás muchachas se habían quedado con Gohan que seguía estudiando, cuando de pronto tocan a la puerta**

Ami: ¿Acaso será tu abuelo? Rei.

Rei: No, él ya llego hace tiempo, Serena y Darien se fueron solo hace un momento quizá sea Goku y los demás.

Rini: Solo hay una forma de saberlo verdad ((Rini abre la puerta y esboza una gran sonrisa cuando ve de quien se trata))

Rini: ¡Hotaru Setsuna que gusto!, Tenia mucho tiempo de no verte Hotaru ¿Cómo estas?

Hotaru: Muy bien Rini, también me da mucho gusto, he estado bien todo este tiempo, las muchachas se han portado muy amables conmigo, he aprendido varias cosas nuevas por ejemplo Mishuru me esta enseñando a tocar el violín.

Setsuna: Muchachas mucho gusto en saludarlas veo que tienen una visita especial, ese niño es uno de los que pelearon con ustedes esta mañana.

Rei: Si es uno de ellos, aunque el no peleo contra nosotras ¿cómo te enteraste de esto? Oh que pregunta es obvio como te enteraste de esto.

Setsuna: Para ser honesta contigo en esta ocasión me entere por una forma más convencional.

Hotaru: Haruka y Mishuru nos contaron de su pelea, pero no nos dijeron que les dieron a conocer sus identidades y venimos a ver que es lo que esta pasando.

Mina: En realidad no se lo dijimos, es solo que estos chicos resultaron ser talentosos para reconocer personas con cualidades especiales.

Gohan: ((Acercándose con curiosidad)) Hola mi nombre es Gohan ¿ustedes son Sailor Scouts también cierto? Lo digo porque tienen un Ki muy parecido al de las demás, pero el nivel de tu poder ((Apuntado a Hotaru)) es más grande que el de todas y aun no lo liberas todo ¡es sorprendente!

**Setsuna y Hotaru muestran gran asombro al escuchar a Gohan**

Mina: ¿Vieron? Se los dije tiene un talento muy especial.

**Regresando al escenario de la pelea; Goku y Mest se encontraban metidos en el intercambio de golpes teniendo como espectadores a Pikoro y aun inseguro Wodken que no se había atrevido a pelear con el namek**

Mest: ((Haciendo una pausa en el combate)) Genial muchacho nunca había enfrentado a alguien con tan buen estilo para pelear, claro con excepción del señor Tazard.

Goku: ¿En verdad?, Entonces parece que ese Tazard también es un buen oponente para mí.

Mest: No digas tonterías, tu ni siquiera podrás acercártele yo te eliminaré aquí y después seguirán tus amigos para que le pueda llevar la esfera que tienes al señor Tazard.

Goku: ¿Cómo saben que tenemos las esferas con nosotros? ¿Acaso el científico los esta ayudando?

Mest: ¿Científico? Ah ya se te refieres a ese insecto que llego antes que ustedes, lo eliminaron hace tiempo, siítenia una forma de saber en donde estaban las esferas jamás lo supimos por lo que sé no lo dejaron ni hablar, nosotros solo supusimos que ustedes triarían una esfera puesto que ya eliminaron a uno de nosotros cuando fue a buscarla.

Goku: Así que mataron al científico. Pikoro será mejor que tengas cuidado con ese sujeto puede que esta sea una trampa para distraerte y tomar la esfera. ((Goku se percata de un ataque de energía dirigiéndose hacia el ya a muy poca distancia)) ¡Cielos! ((Goku gira y da un manotazo a la una gran bola de energía alejándola del sitio de la pelea)).

Mest: Pon mas atención en la pelea quieres, no estas dando lo mejor de ti, por cierto muchas gracias por decirnos quien tiene esa esfera.

Goku: ¿Qué? Oh rayos hablo demasiado.

Pikoro: GOKU ya termina con esto, tenemos que ir con Ten-Shin-Han de inmediato.

Mest: Si claro ¿por qué no lo haces? Yo también lo hare, peleare en serio desde ahora ((Mest aprieta sus puños con gran fuerza dejando salir una gran cantidad de energía pero imperceptible para todos debido a dos rocas de las que atrapan el Ki que Wodken llevaba en pegadas en uno de sus guantes)).

Goku: De acuerdo se acabo el calentamiento ((Goku también deja salir una gran cantidad de poder pero no toda consiente que si se pone mas difícil la situación podrá incrementarla más)).

**Mest lanza una serie de bolas de energía, Goku expulsa su Ki de la misma forma en que lo hizo contra Mercury y Mars deteniendo todas las bolas en una barrera energética, Mest vuela velozmente contra Goku y le lanza una patada, Goku la esquiva agachándose en el aire y después contesta con otra patada al rostro pero esta si le conecta a Mest, el soldado de Tazard se enfurece soltando una combinación de patadas y puñetazos que conectan con precisión a Goku**

Mest: Esto es lo que sacas por atreverte a golpearme.

Goku: ((Dibujando una sonrisa y sin mostrar efectos por los golpes recibidos)) Creo que te estas adelantado a los hechos. ((Goku desaparece y aparece a espaldas de Mest tan rápido que Mest no reacciona a una patada que Goku le lanza))

**La patada arroja varios metros a Mest**

Goku: ((Frotando la parte baja de su nariz con su dedo índice)) Y ¿Con qué piensas responder esto? No me dirás que esto no es un atrevimiento como el otro.

Mest: Sigue sonriendo tonto, te aseguro que por esto pagaras ((En su mente)) No puede verlo, se movió muy rápido y sus patadas fueron mucho más fuertes que cualquiera de los golpes que otro me ha dado, será mejor que tome medidas mas serias contra el ((El cuerpo de Mest comienza a resplandecer y después da un grito a su compañero)) WODKEN QUÍTALE LA ESFERA A ESE SUJETO VERDE

Pikoro: Ni lo pienses, ¿Qué? ((Pikoro observa como Wodken en lugar de acercársele vuela a toda velocidad pero en dirección contraria)).

Wodken: BLOCK ATTACK.

**Wodken lanza dos bolas de energía contra Goku pero no le dan pasan a poca distancia de él y a la poca distancia de Goku desaparecen, esto no parece desanimar a Mest que sigue disparando varias bolas de energía que tampoco conectan a Goku**

Goku: ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Eso que haces es inútil aun que esa energía me golpeara se necesitaría mucho mas fuerza con la que me estas atacando.

Pikoro: Esto debe tratarse de un truco ten cuidado Goku ese tipo no se no se alejaría de la esfera tan conforme.

**Yamcha y Krilin que se acercaban al lugar de la pelea observaban también como las bolas de energía salían disparadas con poca precisión**

Goku: Si no piensas atacar en serio entonces prepárate ((Goku toma la posición para realizar su mejor ataque)) KAAME-HAAME.

Mest: AHORA, BLOQUEO TOTAL.

** Al decir esto todo el alrededor de Goku y Pikoro comienza a brillar al aparecer una especie de rallos de energía que causan un efecto inesperado en los dos guerreros**

Goku: ¿Qué qué esta pasando? ¡No puedo moverme!

Pikoro: ¡Demonios! Yo tampoco.

Mest: Ja ja ja ¿Qué les pareció mi ataque? Es muy efectivo siempre me da resultado, primero engaño a los tontos de mis rivales haciéndoles creer que estoy fallando mis ataques como si me hubiera vuelto loco cuando en realidad esas bolas de energía cargan el aire de su alrededor para que se forme una barrera de energía y no permita que se muevan los tontos que caen en ella, ahora nada mas les queda esperar que terminemos con ustedes, WODKEN RAPIDO LA ESFERA.

Wodken: ((acercándose rápidamente a Pikoro)) Que bien, prepárate a morir.

**Justo cuando Wodken iba a golpear a Pikoro que todavía luchaba por liberarse del campo de energía, es detenido por Krilin que lo sujeta del brazo**

Krilin: Aguarda no te será tan fácil primero tendrás que ganarme.

Yamcha: ((Apareciendo frente a Mest)) Lo mismo te digo a ti, me pagaras por la forma tan cobarde en que nos atacaste.

Mest: Estúpido se ve que tienes prisa por morir.

Wodken: Igual tu enano, no fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente para escapar ahora ya es tarde te are pedazos.

Goku: ((Luchando por liberarse)) Tengan cuidado muchachos tienen una gran fuerza.

Wodken: Se los dije ya es tarde ((Wodken lanza un puñetazo al rostro Krilin arrojando con violencia varios metros)).

**Krilin al ser golpeado sujeta la mano de Wodken y por el impacto se lleva el guante que tenia las rocas consigo**

Wodken: ¿Ya lo viste enano? Morirás sin remedio.

Mest: Me pregunto si tienes el mismo poder de tus amigos.

Yamcha: Lamento decir que mi poder no tiene comparación con el de ellos, aunque creo poder competir contigo.

Mest: Lo dudo mucho ((Las manos de Mest comienzan a brillar nuevamente)) ¿CÓMO? ¡NO ES POSIBLE!

**Mest observa con gran espanto como la barrera de energía que cubría a Pikoro y a Goku comenzaba a romperse debido a que los dos cautivos estaban expulsando una gran cantidad de poder**

Mest: ¿Cómo puede ser eso? La están rompiendo, esa técnica es infalible creía que el único que podía romperla era el señor Tazard.

Wodken: Te dije que eran unos monstruos ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Mest: ((Apretando los dientes con gran rabia)) Vamonos de aquí son demasiado para nosotros dos ((Lanza una ráfaga de energía a Yamcha para así darse espacio para retirarse))

**Wodken también se lo hace a Krilin, al estar los dos sujetos a una distancia de un metro entre ellos Wodken emana un resplandor de color verde que se extiende a su compañero, después los dos desaparecen en una técnica muy parecida a la de la teletransportación de Goku**

**Justo después que los dos hombres desaparecen Goku y Pikoro rompen el campo de energía en medio de un gran estruendo**

Yamcha: Que cobardes escaparon ¿acaso no tienen honor?

Goku: Fuimos muy tontos en caer en esa trampa, jamás pensé que esto pasaría.

Pikoro: Igual a mi me sorprendieron, no vale la pena lamentarnos por eso, más nos vale recordar que esos tipos tienen un poder bastante complejo al igual que sus técnicas y ¡es verdad!...

Krilin: ¿Qué ocurre Pikoro?

Pikoro: Nuestro Ki, aun no puedo sentirlo a pesar que esos sujetos se fueron tal vez aun siguen por aquí.

Goku: ((Mirando a todas partes)) Si nos quedamos en este lugar puede ser peligroso.

Krilin: Maldición esto es vergonzoso, sentirnos a merced de dos tipos ((Krilin aprieta con gran fuerza el guante de Wodken haciendo que las rocas se pulvericen)).

**Los guerreros sienten de golpe el Ki de todos **

Goku: Parece que ya se fueron, puedo sentir el Ki de todos ahora excepto claro el de Ten-Shin-Han y Chaos.

Pikoro: Hay que dejarnos de cosas, Goku intenta contactarte con Ten-Shin-Han por medio de telepatía.

Goku: Tienes razón, no hay que tardarnos mas podrían ser atacados en cualquier instante ((Goku llama a Ten telepáticamente pero después de barios intentos no recibe respuesta)) Nada como si no estuvieran ahí.

Yamcha: ¡No! Tal vez ya los atacaron e hicieron lo mismo de bloquear su presencia para que nadie los fuera a ayudar.

Krilin: Ha pasado muy poco tiempo desde Kaio-Sama nos dijo que estaban bien que no había nada de que preocuparnos por ellos, pero seria mejor que le preguntáramos a él.

Goku: Cierto Krilin es mejor el debe saber con certeza que es lo que esta pasando Kaio-Sama Kaio-Sama vamos contesta queremos saber algo Kaio-Sama Kaio-Sama ((Los guerreros aguardan por una respuesta pero esta no llega)).

Goku: No hay respuesta, Kaio-Sama vamos contesta... Nada parece como si estuvieran decididos a no contestarme.

Krilin: Él si pudo contactarnos ¿tendremos que esperar a que el se comunique?

Pikoro: Sí ese fuera el caso Kaio-Sama ya nos hubiera contestado porque él nos habría escuchado llamándolo.

Krilin: Cierto, parece que algo más raro esta pasando.

**Krilin no estaba equivocado ya que en su planeta Kaio-Sama también intentaba desesperado por contactar a cualquiera que se encontraba en la otra dimensión**

Kaio-Sama: Esto no me gusta nada ya llevo mucho tiempo intentando ver que es lo que pasa, aunque algo me lo esta impidiendo como si una fuerza estuviera bloqueándome. Me pregunto si esto será ocasionado por Tazard cuando me enfrento no tenia un poder como ese o también cabe la posibilidad que sea obra de esa mujer que lo acompaña.

**Mientras Goku continuaba intentando contactar a Kaio-Sama**

Goku: Kaio-Sama Kaio-Sama... Esto es inútil no contesta y creo que no lo haga, lo mejor será es que sigamos con nuestro camino Krilin ¿Qué dirección debemos tomar?

Krilin: Enseguida ((Krilin busca el radar del dragón en su traje)) ¡Que raro! Lo tenía por aquí hace un momento.

Yamcha: ¿Qué ocurre Krilin? ¿Dónde esta el radar?

Krilin: Lo tenia adentro de mi traje debió haberse caído cundo nos atacaron.

Goku: Desde esta altura seguro ya se quebró al llegar al piso.

Yamcha: No importa ahora que recuerdo Pikoro tiene una de las copias del radar.

Pikoro: ((Pone un gesto nervioso en su rostro)) Eh bueno yo yo no contaría con esa cosa, no servia bien y decidí arrojarla al piso, no era exacto con la localización de las esferas.

Yamcha: ¿Cómo? Pero hubiera sido de mucha ayuda haber sabido por lo menos la región en donde estaba la esfera, ahora ni siquiera eso nos queda.

Goku: Entonces que hacemos regresamos o vamos a buscar a Ten-Shin-Han y Chaos.

Pikoro: Puedes decir con certeza en donde están ellos 2.

Goku: No, la verdad no recuerdo la imagen del radar

Pikoro: Pues sugiero ir a buscar el radar del dragón abajo porque de nada nos sirve regresar ya que Ten-Shin-Han tiene el otro radar consigo.

**Los guerreros bajan al piso para una búsqueda que parece imposible, Mientras en Tokio Serena y Darien siguen con su paseo por la ciudad**

Darien: No sabes como extrañaba esto, pasear contigo durante las tardes.

Serena: Desde que te fuiste a América me añoraba mucho esto, las muchachas eran muy buenas conmigo y siempre me animaban además claro con las platicas que teníamos por teléfono o computadora siempre me alegraba por un momento y ahora que estamos todos juntos incluso Rini ,estoy muy feliz.

Darien: Se que debería estar feliz también, solo que me desagrada que nos reunamos todos en situaciones adversas como esta. En donde somos atacados sin razón por seres muy extraños y por si eso no fuera suficiente tenemos que hacer equipo con hombres muy raros.

Serena: ¿Qué te pasa? Estas mas desconfiado que en otras ocasiones, recuerda que anteriormente ya habíamos hecho equipo con personas que al principio nos atacaron como Uranus y Neptune o las Sailor Stars.

Darien: De las Sailor Stars no puedo decir mucho más de lo que me contaste, Uranus y Neptune eran al fin de cuentas Sailor Scouts, en esta ocasión siento que estos hombres tienen una forma de ser muy diferente al de las personas que nos han ayudado.

Serena: Te preocupas demasiado ((Serena mira el cartel de una película la cual deseaba ver desde hace mucho tiempo y corre hacia el)) Darien ven pronto hay que entrar a ver esta película.

Darien: ((En su pensamiento)) Serena siempre eres tan inocente nunca desconfías de nadie y siempre le ofreces tu amistad a todos, como quisiera que para mi fuera así de fácil poder demostrar mis sentimientos mas puros.

Serena: Vamos Darien ven apresúrate ven.

Darien: ((Dibujando una pequeña sonrisa)) Voy.

**En el templo Hikawa**

Ami: Muchachas tengo que retirarme salí desde temprano y mi mamá ya se debe estar preguntando en donde estoy, si se presenta algo por favor llámenme nos vemos en la escuela.

Rei: Esta bien adiós.

Mina y Lita: Adiós cuídate.

Rini: Me dio mucho gusto volver a ver.

Setsuna: Creo es tiempo que nosotras también nos vallamos quisiera investigar con quien estamos enfrentándonos, Hotaru.

Hotaru: Si ahora voy Rini nos vemos mañana ¿Si?

Rini: Claro así podemos ir a dar un paseo.

Hotaru: Seguro me gustaría mucho.

**Hotaru y Setsuna salen de la habitación**

Artemis: ¿Nos vamos?

Mina: Aguarda quiero saber como le fue al papá de Gohan y los demás recuerda "hoy por ti mañana por ellos"

Artemis: Así no se dice es "Hoy por ti mañana por mí".

Mina: Pero así se escucha más noble.

Luna: Goku había dicho que no tardaría mucho pero ya paso algo de tiempo.

Gohan: Papá y los demás se detuvieron hace rato seguro están descansando o algo no deben de tardar.

Rini: ¿Los has estado siguiendo desde que se fueron?

Gohan: Si, lo hice para saber si necesitaban mi ayuda, pero han estado muy tranquilos hasta desaparecieron su Ki así que supongo que no tardaran mucho.

**En el lugar en donde los guerreros Z buscaban el radar del dragón el animo era diferente**

Krilin: ((Agachado en el piso buscando)) Si tuvieras mas conciencia no estaríamos haciendo esto Pikoro.

Pikoro: ((Flotando a poca altura también buscando)) Si tu hubieras tenido mas cuidado tendríamos todavía el radar original.

Goku: ((Dentro de un lago)) Dejen de discutir si seguimos así jamás encontraremos el radar.

Yamcha: ((Entre matorrales)) Comienzo a pensar que eso es lo que pasara.

**En ese instante Tazard escuchaba muy molesto como sus hombres fallaron al enfrentar a Goku y los demás**

Tazard: Son unos imbéciles les dije que tuvieran cuidado al enfrentarlos, sobre todo tu Wodken se supone que ya conocías lo que podían hacer.

Mest: Señor creímos que podríamos derrotarlos si nosotros dos nos uníamos, sin embargo resulto que eran más capaces de lo que imaginamos sobre todo ese sujeto verde y ese joven.

Tazard: ¿Era el que usaba el emblema de ese viejo?

Wodken: No señor, era el sujeto que usa su nombre como emblema.

Tazard: ¡Maldición! Eso quiere decir que todos esos tipos deben ser discípulos de ese maldito Kaio de lo contrario no tendrían la habilidad que describes ((Tazard esboza una sonrisa maliciosa)) Parece que me tendré que encargarme de ellos personalmente.

Lydían: ¿Iras tu solo? Eso puede ser peligroso.

Tazard: No soy tonto, esperare el momento adecuado.

Lydían: Pues te alegrara escuchar esto: uno de ellos hace tiempo se retiro del grupo, al principio, no lo tome en cuenta ya que no hay ninguna de las esferas cerca de él pero dada las circunstancias será mejor que aprovechemos esta oportunidad ¿No lo crees?

Tazard: Por supuesto dime en que lugar se encuentra para poderlo arreglar. Y para darle a los demás algo en que se ocupen manda a dos de tus hombres a la ciudad en donde tienen las esferas yo enviaré a Laras con ellos para que pueda nivelar fuerzas, dales dos de tus rocas y a mi dame otras dos.

Lydían: ¿Atacaras en donde se reúnen?

Tazard: No, seria muy mala idea meternos a su cuartel, haremos que salgan de su lugar y si podemos les quitaremos las esferas.

**De nuevo en la ciudad Darien y Serena salían de el cine después de terminada la película**

Serena: Tenían razón cundo me dijeron que era una película hermosa fue muy romántica sobre todo en la parte en que le dijo que se quedaría con ella para siempre me recordó tanto a nosotros ¿No lo crees?

Darien: Si y también me di cuenta que ellos lucharon mucho para estarlo aunque creo que no se compara con lo que hemos hecho nosotros.

Serena: Ahora vamos al parque me gustaría que fuéramos antes de regresar a casa y volvernos a preocupar por las esferas.

Darien: Será mejor que regresemos, tenemos que ser considerados mañana tienes escuela y creo que a tus padres no les quedo muy claro como llegue aquí tan de pronto.

Serena: ((Dando un gran suspiro de decepción)) Bueno supongo que esto es a lo que te referías con que no se comparaban los problemas de la pareja de la película a los nuestros.

Darien: Te puedo decir que todo esto vale la pena ((La pareja se da un gran abrazo y caminan así varios metros cuando de pronto un gran estruendo proveniente de la mitad de la ciudad sobresalta a los dos enamorados haciendo que en abrazo termine súbitamente)).

Serena: ¿Qué esta pasando? Fue una explosión enorme.

Darien: Tengo la impresión que no es ningún accidente, vamos pronto veamos que pasa.

**La pareja corre a gran velocidad hacia el lugar en donde están los problemas**

Serena: ((En su mente)) Como los odio por esto si no es Rini es alguien más que no me deja estar en paz con mi Darien.

**En ese lugar, mientras algunas personas corrían para alejarse y las menos se quedaban para ver que es lo que estaba pasando, la explosión no había matado a nadie, pero todos los autos que estaban estacionados estaban siendo atacados**

Laras: Ja ja ja ja esto les llamara la atención estoy seguro que llegaran aquí en cualquier momento.

Ziza: ¿Y no tenias otra forma de hacerlo?

Lum: ¿Te olvidas con quien hablas? Es obvio que no sabe otra forma más que la de los bárbaros.

Laras: Cállense ¿Cómo pensaban hacerlo? No me digan que haciéndoles una invitación, no se que hacen aquí no creo que puedan ser de mucha ayuda.

Ziza: No estamos aquí por gusto eso te lo aseguro, si nuestra reina nos lo pide lo tenemos que hacer.

Laras: Que enfermiza forma de pensar es esa, yo estoy aquí no solo por las ordenes del señor Tazard sino que también disfruto mucho hacer este tipo de cosas.

Lum: Como te lo dije se trata de un bárbaro sin cerebro.

Laras: Digan lo que quieran yo seguiré con esto hasta que alguien venga a tratar de detenernos.

**Una voz proveniente detrás de ellos termina con la espera de Laras la voz de Eternal Sailor Moon**

Sailor Moon: De ninguna forma permitiré que sigan haciendo esto, hacer sufrir a las personas es muy cruel y despiadado además de interrumpir un asunto muy personal, por eso los castigare en nombre de la luna.

Tuxido Mask: Ya escucharon a la señorita, cualquiera que disfrute con el dolor ajeno merece ser castigado y de eso me encargare yo.

Ziza: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Sailor Moon: Soy una sailor scout que pelea por el amor y la justicia soy sailor moon y por actuar así los casti... no aguarda eso ya lo dije.

Tuxido Mask: Mi nombre es Toxido Mask y peleo por la misma razón así que será mejor que se retiren si no quieren que les hagamos daño.

Lum: Esa debe ser una de las jóvenes de la que la reina Lydían nos hablo, pero el hombre no creo que sea de los que nos advirtieron no se ve como no los describieron.

**Sailor Moon y Toxido Mask saltan para caer enfrente de los tres hombres**

Sailor Moon: Ya escucharon váyanse de aquí.

Laras: Ja ja ja ja Si no piensan en pelear no entiendo porque se atreven a enfrentarnos, ya se ahora me doy cuanta que estoy en presencia de cuatro tontos, bien no se como piensen arreglar esto pero mejor me retiro quiero ver esto en un lugar mas apropiado.

**Laras se retira tranquilamente unos metros despreciando a los otro cuatro combatientes**

Laras: Ustedes dos, quiero ver como cumplen la orden de su reina se supone que los tienen que derrotar pues bien háganlo.

Ziza: No lo tomen a mal, tenemos que cumplir el mandato de nuestra reina; matarlos.

Sailor Moon: ¿Reina? ¿Reina de donde?

Lum: De un lugar que esta muy por encima del mundo de ustedes, un lugar en el cual solo seres de excelentes cualidades pueden vivir.

Tuxido Mask: Entonces si este mundo es inferior a ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Lum: No importa la razón, lo único que importa es que nuestra reina así lo quiere ((Lum corre suelta un puñetazo al rostro de Toxido Mask, pero este se lo cubre con su bastón)).

** Tuxido Mask salta hacia atrás y lanza una rosa al cuerpo de Lum pero falla porque este da un salto a gran velocidad para esquivarla**

**Mientras los guerreros z estaban apunto de arrojar la toalla con respecto a la búsqueda del radar del dragón**

Krilin: Ya llevamos horas haciendo esto, ya estoy cansado y aburrido podemos descansar un poco y seguir con esto mas tarde.

Pikoro: De ninguna manera, no nos vamos de aquí hasta estar seguro que fue lo que le pasó al radar.

Goku: Confieso que yo también estoy aburrido, esto es una perdida de tiempo no creo que encontremos ese radar.

Yamcha: ((A unos metros de los tres guerreros)) Te equivocaste en lo ultimo, tenias razón con lo primero que dijiste miren ya lo encontré ((Yamcha muestra el radar del dragón que producto de la caída de varios metros se encontraba desecho)).

Krilin: ((Con lagrimas de desesperación en sus ojos)) No no no puede ser, tanto trabajo que nos costo encontrarlo y esta hecho pedazos y no creo que exista alguien aquí que lo pueda arreglar.

Yamcha: Nada perdemos en preguntar, recogeré todas las piezas que están en el piso tal vez alguien lo pueda arreglar.

Goku: Pikoro que tan alto arrojaste el radar que traías.

Pikoro: Estaba volando mas bajo de lo que se encontraba Krilin cuando se le cayó el radar, pero ni creas que pudo haber resistido el golpe al caer.

Krilin: ¿Quién sabe? Esos radares los hizo Mr. Popo tal vez sea mas resistentes que el de Bulma.

Goku: Y si vamos a buscarlo, nada se pierde en intentar.

Pikoro: Yo no sé que diferencia puede haber no creo que sea una buena idea.

Krilin: Puesto que fuiste tú el que arrojo el radar al piso tienes la obligación de acompañarnos.

Pikoro: ¡Ah! Esta, sin embargo será inútil, sería mejor si Goku intentara comunicarse con Ten-Shin-han o Kaio-Sama por telepatía.

Goku: Lo estuve intentando todo este tiempo y no dio resultado y francamente ciento que no dará resultado seguir haciéndolo.

Krilin: Regresemos por Gohan para que nos ayude, no me quedan muchos ánimos para seguir en cuclillas buscando bajo arbustos.

Yamcha: Apoyo a Krilin en un cien por ciento.

Goku: Pues entonces vamonos.

**Los guerreros levantan el vuelo a toda velocidad hacia Japón sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando porque no podían sentir ninguna energía debido a las rocas de Lydían**

**Mientras en territorio japonés una gran pelea estaba a punto de comenzar, solo que esta no es la que se desarrollaba en Tokio**

Vegeta: Esto es absurdo de haber sabido que nada que valiera la pena ocurriría mejor me hubiera quedado entrenando en casa así no seria una perdida total, como me gustaría que Kakarotto comenzara una pelea para poder tomar parte en ella o que algún tonto se atreviera a venir a enfrentarme.

**Una voz proveniente de unos metros atrás de Vegeta complace lo que el saiyajin pedía**

Tazard: Nunca has escuchado que debes tener cuidado con lo que deseas porque se te puede hacer realidad.

Vegeta: ((Mirándolo apenas de reojo a Tazard)) Valla de haber sabido que esto pasaría hace tiempo hubiera hecho mi petición, al fin una sabandija se atreve a presentarse enfrente de mí, ya me comenzaba sentir decepcionado.

Tazard: Je je je je, pobre idiota no tienes idea con quien estas hablando, si tuvieras siquiera una poca estarías temblando de miedo.

Vegeta: ¿En verdad? ((Vegeta comienza a girar hacia su rival lentamente)) ¡Hum! no se como hiciste para acercarte tanto sin que te percibiera ¡bah! que el que no tiene idea de quien esta enfrentando eres tu, tal vez no tenga mucho significado para ti, pero estas enfrente del príncipe de la raza mas poderosa del universo EL PRINCIPE SAIYAJIN VEGETA.

Tazard: Saiyajin Saiyajin ¡oh! Te refieres a esa raza de monos primitivos que habitan en el planeta Plant.

Vegeta: ((Haciendo un gesto de sorpresa)) ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Tazard: Hace mucho tiempo tuve la oportunidad de verlo, ese planeta era tan miserable como sus habitantes que ni siquiera me moleste en pararme ahí.

Vegeta: Hace mucho tiempo que viste eso porque la raza saiyajin alcanzo su lugar que le correspondía, el mas glorioso entre todas las razas guerreras.

Tazard: ¡¿Guerrera eh?! Bien espero que sea verdad lo que dices porque vengo a matarte.

Vegeta: ¿Y se puede saber la razón?

Tazard: Eres uno de esos tipos que vinieron a esta dimensión a tratar de recuperar esa creación nemek de las Esferas de Dragón no dejare que intervengan con mi propósito por eso los iré eliminando conforme se me de la oportunidad.

Vegeta: Es seguro que tu provienes de la misma dimensión que nosotros, desgraciadamente para ti no supiste escoger a tu rival.

((Vegeta da un salto hacia atrás haciendo entender que la pelea había comenzado))

Tazard: RAFAGA MORTA L((Un rayo de energía de gran poder sale de la mano derecha de Tazard directo al cuerpo de Vegeta))

Vegeta: ¡Que diablos¡ ((Vegeta se sorprende al no sentir el poder del rayo de inmediato por lo cual decide esquivarlo moviéndose a gran velocidad)).

Tazard: Que mal truco ((Tazard también desvanece a causa de su velocidad pero Tazard aprovecha el momento de sorpresa de Vegeta para acercársele y conectarle un poderoso golpe en el rostro)).

**En un sorprendente resultado Vegeta sale volando espaldas al piso varios metros**

Vegeta: Sabandija ¿Cómo te atreves? ((Vegeta gira su cuerpo para poder caer correctamente y apenas al tocar el piso Vegeta se arroja nuevamente a su rival)).

**Vegeta tira un golpe de antebrazo pero al momento de conectar a Tazard el brazo traspasa la figura del rival como si se tratara de la técnica del "Sansuken" (Técnica de las multimagenes)**

Tazard: ((Apareciendo a la derecha de Vegeta)) No tienes ni la más mínima idea de que se trata esto ((Tazard lanza un puñetazo a Vegeta que había abanicado su objetivo y se encontraba sin guardia pero se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver que a caído en la misma trampa, el puño de Tazard atraviesa la imagen de Vegeta)).

**Tazard no reacciona con la velocidad adecuada, nada mas alcanza a voltear pare ver a Vegeta que se dirigía a él dispuesto a darle una patada para después recibirla justo en la espalda, la patada manda a volar a Tazard muchos metros, más que el puñetazo de que hizo volar a Vegeta y Tazard no puede acomodarse para caer así que se impacta con gran fuerza al caer al piso**

Vegeta: Déjate de tonteras no se te ocurra a volverme a subestimar, creer que esa técnica tan infantil daría resultado conmigo fue muy estúpido de tu parte.

Tazard: ((Levantándose del piso sin ninguna dificultad)) Si, te menosprecie, respondiste bien a mi ataque pero ni creas que por haberme golpeado pensare que me puedes vencer estoy muy por arriba de tu nivel.

Vegeta: Deja de hablar y demuéstramelo.

Tazard: Con mucho gusto ((Tazard expulsa una gran cantidad de poder de manera súbita provocando enormes corrientes de viento en todo el prado en donde la pelea se estaba realizando.

Vegeta: ((Mirando atento pero de forma tranquila a su rival)) Eres un sujeto fuera de lo común puedes realizar ataques que en un principio son imperceptibles y también puedes expulsar tu poder sin que se pudiera percibir ((Vegeta esboza una sonrisa)) perfecto después de todo parece que valió la pena venir a esta patética dimensión.

**En ese momento en Tokio**

La pelea de Tuxido Mask y Lum continuaba, mientras Eternal Sailor Moon se cubría con su báculo de un rayo lanzado por Ziza.

Ziza: Deja de cubrirte será mejor que comiences a pelear como tu compañero lo esta haciendo si no quieres que te mate en este momento.

Tuxido Mask: El tiene razón Sailor Moon ellos están dispuestos a matarnos.

Lum: Olvídate de ella y mejor ocúpate de ti.

**Tuxido Mask esquiva dos puñetazos cruzados pero no logra escaparse de un puñetazo de derecha en el estomago y de otro de izquierda en su mejilla derecha**

**Tuxido Mask retrocede un poco aturdido por la fuerza de los golpes Lum aprovecha el momento lanza una patada hacia el rostro del enmascarado, Tuxido Mask levanta su bastón para cubrirse pero al recibir la patada con el se lo arrancan de su mano con gran facilidad**

Sailor Moon: ¡ Tuxido Mask! ((Al ver a su querido Tuxido Mask sin posibilidad de seguir defendiéndose decide que es momento de atacar utilizando un poder que ya llevaba un tiempo en su repertorio))

Sailor Moon: POR EL ALO DE LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA ((Un rayo de energía emerge del báculo de Sailor Moon y provoca que Ziza que proteja de el y que Lum se quede observando que es lo que ocurre))

**El ataque da en el blanco y Ziza es golpeado pero el efecto que tiene sobre él es mínimo, solo hace retroceder un poco al hombre, esto es lo que Sailor Moon quería**

Sailor Moon: ((Con actitud de autoridad)) Ya lo vieron, será mejor para ustedes que dejen de molestar a las personas y prometer no volverlo hacer.

Ziza: Niña impertinente ahora veras, ATAQUE DE FILO ((Ziza hace un movimiento de atrás para adelante con su brazo derecho creando un pequeño rayo que surgía del piso y se levantaba dos metros que iba directo contra Sailor Moon))

**Sailor Moon por instinto (poco característico en esta sailor scout) decide esquivarlo haciéndolo por pocos centímetros pero se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver que el rayo al llegar parte a la mitad un auto que se encontraba estacionado como si se tratase de un espada**

Sailor Moon: Ah ah ah ¿Qué paso aquí?

Ziza: Tuviste suerte, no te dejare escapar.

Tuxido Mask: SAILOR MOON TEN CUIDADO.

Ziza: ATAQUE DE FILO.

**Ziza vuelve realizar el movimiento para hacer su ataque pero en esta ocasión no quiere dar oportunidad que la scout escape así que lo repite en varias ocasiones creando así muchas rayos**

Laras: Eso si se puede considerar como un ataque decente.

**Sailor Moon realiza muchos movimientos rápidos para escapar de las filosas columnas de energía y lo logra pero cada vez que esquivaba una Ziza arrojaba otra. Tuxido Mask intenta ayudar a Sailor Moon, pero al querer moverse Lum le da una patada en el estomago arrojándolo al piso**

Ziza: Con esto cumpliré con el mandato de mi reina.

Sailor Moon: ((Mientras esquivaba los ataques y gritaba con pánico)) AH NO, AY, AY, AGUARDA ((Sailor Moon pierde el equilibrio y cae quedando indefensa a un rayo que se aproximaba a ella)) NOOOOO.

**Cuando parece que el ataque terminara con Sailor Moon se escuchan 5 gritos que antecedían a sus correspondientes ataques**

Chibi Moon: DULCE CORAZON ROSA ATACA.

Sailor Mars: FUEGO DE MARTE ENCIENDE.

Sailor Venus: RAYO CRECIENTE.

Sailor Mercury: BURBUJAS DE MERCURIO ESTALLEN.

Sailor Jupiter: TRUENO DE JUPITER RESUENA.

**Los ataques de Chibi Moon, Mars y Venus golpean los rayos que Ziza había hecho haciéndolos desaparecer mientras los ataques de Mercury y Jupiter impartan cerca de Ziza y Lum**

**Lum, Ziza y Laras voltean a ver quienes fueron las autoras del ataque**

Laras: Parece que llegaron los refuerzos.

Chibi Moon: ((Haciendo su pose)) No permitiremos que sigan haciendo daño a nuestros amigos, no se los perdonare soy Sailor Chibi Moon y los castigare en nombre de la luna del futuro.

Sailor Venus: ((Haciendo su pose)) Yo soy la guerrera que pelea por el amor y tendrán que vérselas también conmigo soy Sailor Venus.

Sailor Jupiter: ((Haciendo su pose)) Mi poder es la fuerza del rayo y hare que paguen por el mal que han hecho soy Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Mercury: ((Haciendo su pose)) Me considero una persona calmada pero cuando alguien es tan infame tengo que castigarlo soy Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Mars: Y yo estoy envestida con el poder del fuego yo soy Sailor Mars.

Todas: ((Reunidas todas en su pose antes de la pelea)) Con nosotras 5 todas las Sailor Scouts originales han regresado.

**Mientras que las Sailor Scouts se presentaban Gohan miraba a la distancia con una combinación de sorpresa y espanto por lo que veía**

Gohan: ((En su cabeza pasaba una imagen muy parecida a lo que acababa de ver)) (Reecum, Boter, Ghurdo, Jees, Gi Nyu y todos juntos somos LAS FUERZAS ESPECIALES GI NYU) Soy iguales a aquellos hombres de Freezer.

**Sailor Venus ayuda a levantarse a Sailor Moon mientras Mars ayuda a Tuxido Mask**

Ziza: Entrometidas esta no es su pelea aléjense de aquí.

Chibi Moon: Claro que no, no nos iremos ellos son nuestros amigos y estamos aquí para ayudarlos.

Sailor Moon: Chicas ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?

Sailor Venus: Escuchamos la explosión y vinimos rápidamente pensamos que ustedes ya estaban aquí así que nos apresuramos y encontramos a Mercury en el camino.

Laras: No perderé el tiempo con esas niñas. ((Laras junta sus manos y lanza un ataque)) ESTRUENDO INFERNAL.

**Un rayo de color rojo sale de las palmas de la mano de Laras envuelto de un enorme estruendo que claro alerta a las Sailor Scouts**

Luna: ((Que se encontraba a unos metros de las jóvenes junto a Diana, Artemis y Gohan)) CHICAS CUIDADO.

Sailor Moon: CÚBRANSE.

**Las Scouts se cubren con sus brazos pero Tuxido Mask intenta proteger a Sailor Moon y a Chibi Moon cubriéndolas con un abrazo, cuando parecía que el ataque golpearía de lleno a las Scouts una figura aparece casi de la nada para responder el poder del enemigo**

Gohan: MASENKOOO (Rayo diabólico).

**La ráfaga de Gohan choca con la de Laras creando una explosión que provoca que los cristales de los alrededores se quiebren pero que no causa daño a nadie de los que se encontraban en el lugar de la pelea. Los pocos valientes que se habían atrevido a quedarse a ver la pelea deciden que ya es mucho espectáculo y comienzan a escapar**

Artemis: ¡¿Gohan?! ((Gira para ver el lugar en donde Gohan se encontraba)) ¡No es posible solo hace unos momentos él estaba aquí!

Diana: No vi cuando corrió para ir con las chicas.

Luna: Como lo pensé, Gohan debe tener un poder enorme.

Laras: Niño ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Acaso fue una técnica tuya?

**Gohan no responde solo lanza una mirada clavada a Laras**

Laras: ¿Quién lo diría? Después de todo este tiempo parece que al fin tendré un rival digno y resulta que es un niño.

Ziza: ((En su mente)) Ese niño tiene un poder muy grande, los ataques de esos bárbaros generalmente son devastadores sin embargo ese niño le respondió con una técnica casi igual))

Laras: Ustedes dos, ((Dirigiéndose a Ziza y Lum)) que ni siquiera se les ocurra entrometerse este niño es mío, veo que si les dejo a esas niñas para ustedes solos tendrán problemas son siete contra dos arreglemos eso.

**Laras cruza sus brazos colocando sus manos sobre los hombros y comienza a expulsar energía**

Gohan: ¿Qué que pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo sentir su Ki?

**Mientras en el lugar de pelea Vegeta y Tazard**

**Tazard aun continuaba expulsando su poder**

Vegeta: Oye será mejor que te decidas atacarme no te esperare todo el tiempo.

Tazard: Ya que insistes ((Tazard se lanza a gran velocidad contra Vegeta dispuesto a darle un puñetazo))

Vegeta: ¡hum! No hagas tonterías ((Vegeta toma posición de guardia esperando que Tazard se acercara para poderlo recibir con un puñetazo))

**Parecía que el plan de Vegeta resultaría pero a poca distancia de Vegeta Tazard se detiene en seco para golpear el suelo con un puñetazo, Vegeta se sorprende al ver esa acción, Tazard levanta la mirada hacia el rostro de Vegeta dibujando una sonrisa, la tierra de bajo de Vegeta comienza a sacudirse**

Vegeta: No te resultara esa técnica ((Vegeta salta justo antes de que una explosión de energía surgiera del lugar en que estaba parado)).

Tazard: Eres muy predecible ((Tazard salta pero él va detrás de Vegeta)).

Vegeta: Sigues con tus trucos infantiles ((Vegeta lanza un energy ha (ráfaga de energía) contra Tazard))

**El rayo da en el blanco provocando una explosión y una sonrisa de Vegeta pero entre el humo levantado Tazard emerge a gran velocidad**

Vegeta: ¿QUÉ? ((Vegeta muy sorprendido no alcanza a reaccionar así que el saiyajin recibe una patada justo en el rostro)).

**Vegeta sale descompuesto por el aire a gran velocidad estrellándose con violencia en una enorme roca haciéndola pedazos**

Tazard: No era tan infantil después de todo ¿Verdad?

Vegeta: ((Levantándose con una mano en su rostro lentamente)) No esperaba eso ((Vegeta se limpia el rostro con su mano derecha al mirársela Vegeta mira sangre en ella, sangre que provenía de su boca)) Sangre, ese tipo se atrevió hacerme sangrar, ESCUCHA los que se han atrevido a hacer eso ya están muertos así que es mejor que te resignes porque ahora es mi turno ((Vegeta comienza a expulsar una gran cantidad de poder generando un resplandor de color azul a su alrededor)).

**De nuevo en Tokio**

Laras: Ya es tiempo ((Laras levanta sus brazos y arroja un rayo al cielo que a poca altura se divide en diez bolas de energía que caen al piso lentamente)).

Gohan: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Laras: Mi mejor técnica; Mis hombre de energía.

Gohan: Hombres de...

Sailor Moon: Miren las bolas.

Chibi Moon: ¡No puede ser, están tomando forma de personas!

**Así era, todas las bolas de energía estaban tomando forma humana**

Laras: Ustedes niñas ya tuvieron la oportunidad de pelear con mis soldados y los derrotaron, eran solo dos quiero ver que pueden hacer con diez de ellos.

Lum: ¿Qué hacemos Ziza?

Ziza: Cumplir las ordenes de nuestra reina, aunque sea humillante que ese bárbaro nos ayude con sus soldados.

**Parece que la calma se ha ido por completo otras dos peleas se desarrollan a mismo tiempo en una Vegeta peleara con su verdadero nivel contra Tazard que se muestra muy confiado mientras las Sailor Scouts, Tuxido Mask y Gohan se enfrentan a Laras un guerrero con técnicas muy especiales, sus diez guerreros de energía además de Ziza y Lum que están dispuestos a cumplir las ordenes de su reina a como de lugar. En esos momentos los demás guerreros vuelan hacia Tokio pero sin idea de lo que estaba pasando**


	3. Capitulos 7,8, y 9

Capitulo 7:Una mentirosa victoria

**Laras ha creado 10 hombres de energía que en características son muy parecidos a las personas, de hecho lucen como tales, pero son frágiles contra ataques de energía, seguramente después de que sus dos primeros hombres fueron derrotados Laras habrá tomado sus previsiones. Por otro lado Tazard había orillado a Vegeta a usar todo su poder**

**En Tokio**

**Los diez hombres de energía ya habían tomado forma y todos miraban de forma amenazaste a las Sailor Scouts mientras sonreían maliciosamente**

Laras: Sin duda esa es mi mejor técnica, no es nada fácil crear seres de la nada que incluso pueden pensar, la verdad es que se tratan de imágenes de personas que he matado durante mis peleas a las cuales les fui arrancando poco a poco su energía de ahí que no me cause ningún daño expulsar esa cantidad de energía de mi cuerpo, pero claro por ser yo quien los genera siguen mis ordenes, así que seguramente pronto la energía de ustedes será parte de mi ejercito y podré utilizar guerreros con su forma. MATEN A ESAS NIÑAS AHORA MISMO.

**Los diez guerreros se lanzan contra las Sailor Scouts a gran velocidad**

Gohan: ((Intentando ir a ayudar a sus amigas)) Aguarden.

Laras: No niño, tu pelearas conmigo ((Laras da un gran salto para tratar de golpear a Gohan)).

Gohan: Tú lo pediste ((Gohan también salta para encontrar a su rival en los mas alto))

**Laras tira un puñetazo al rostro de Gohan que se estrella en el brazo derecho en forma de guardia del niño, Gohan tira inmediatamente un golpe con su puño izquierdo pero Laras logra esquivarlo, Laras retrocede flotando en el aire y se lleva una sorpresa cuando ve que Gohan al igual se queda flotando en el aire**

Laras: ¡Puedes volar! que niño tan talentoso resultaste ser.

**Mientras los guerreros de energía estaban peleado con las Sailor Scouts: Eternal Sailor Moon peleaba contra dos de ellos, al igual que Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus mientras que Mars, Júpiter, Chibi Moon y Tuxido Mask se enfrentaban a uno cada uno, todo esto mientras Ziza y Lum observaban**

Sailor Moon: Sí es verdad lo que él dijo ustedes fueron sus víctimas.

Hombre 1: No, técnicamente solo somos su energía.

Sailor Moon: Entonces los ayudare a liberarse de su influencia.

Hombre 2: Eso es imposible la única forma de acabar con esto es destruyéndonos, recuerda que solo somos energía, nuestros cuerpos fueron destruidos.

Sailor Moon: Pues si es la única forma de liberarlos entonces lo haré ARCOIRIS LUNAR DEL CORAZON. ATACA. ((Sailor Moon realiza sus movimientos y suelta su ataque)).

**El ataque lleva buena dirección y velocidad pero estos dos hombres los esquivan volando a gran velocidad**

Sailor Moon: Lo olvide, ellos pueden volar.

Laras: ¿No pensaron que serían igual de tontos que los de la ultima vez? estos guerreros representaron un buen combate antes de eliminarlos, es por eso que los considero como de elite. Si sigues así niño puede que tu energía tome parte de ese grupo.

Gohan: Te equivocas, yo no perderé contra ti y haré que pagues por utilizar a las personas que ya mataste HAAAAA ((Gohan realiza un energy ha)).

Laras: Tienes que hacerlo mejor para cumplir lo que dices ((Extiende su brazo y abriendo su palma contiene el rayo de energía arrojado por Gohan))

Gohan: ((Aprieta sus dientes a causa de la rabia de haber fallado)) Ahora veras ((Gohan se abalanza contra su enemigo))

**Gohan lanza muchas combinaciones de puñetazos y patadas pero no son muy eficaces porque Laras los estaba conteniendo todos**

Laras: Vamos niño esfuérzate mas, ESTRENDO INFERNAL.

**Gohan no puede hacer mas que cubrirse ya que estaba a muy poca distancia, mientras Gohan era empujado contra el piso por el rayo de energía, Mercury y Venus espalda con espalda veían como sus rivales se aproximaban**

Venus: Mercury vamos a necesitar darles lo mejor que tenemos.

Mercury: Entendido ahora verán.

Venus: SAILOR VENUSBESO DE AMOR Y DE BELLEZA DE VENUS

Mercury: SAILOR MERCURYRAPSODIA ACUATICA DE MERCURIO

**Los ataques que Venus y Mercury se dirigen hacia sus enemigos, pero como con el ataque de Sailor Moon los soldados de Laras los evitan volando a gran velocidad**

Laras: ((Continuando su ataque sobre Gohan)) Reúnanse y atáquenlas.

**Al decir esto Laras los diez soldados se agrupan en aire sobre las Sailor Scouts**

Sailor Jupiter: ¿Adónde creen que van?

Sailor Mars: No sean cobardes vengan aquí a pelear con nosotras.

Tuxido Mask: Deben estar planeando algo.

Hombre 3: Ahora prepárense para morir.

**Los diez soldados extienden sus brazos con sus manos abiertas y comienzan a disparar una serie de ráfagas de energía a las Scouts **

Chibi Moon: Cuidado chicas.

**Los rayos de energía comienzan a golpear el piso mientras las Scouts hacían lo imposible por esquivarlos aunque eran demasiados para esquivarlos todos Mercury es rosada en un brazo por una rayo causándole un gran dolor**

Sailor Mars: ((Deteniéndose al oír el lamento de su amiga)) ¡Mercury! ¿Te encuentras bien? ((Un rayo cae de tras de ella a unos solos centímetros de su cuerpo ocasionando que caiga aturdida por el choque))

Sailor Jupiter: Esperen voy a ayudarlas ((Jupiter corre a gran velocidad para tratar de levantar a sus amigas, pero en su carrera un rayo alcanza en su pantorrilla derecha. ((Sailor Jupiter da un gran grito de dolor))

** Gohan al escuchar el grito voltea aun cuando seguía combatiendo con el "estruendo infernal" de Laras, al ver las tres Scouts en el piso y Jupiter sangrando Gohan siente un gran enfado**

Gohan: ((Muy molesto)) DÉJENLAS EN PAZ ((Gohan explota su energía acabando de un solo golpe con la técnica de Laras))

**Gohan se olvida de Laras por un momento y comienza a arrojar varias ráfagas de energía contra los agresores de la Sailor Scouts, uno de los soldados observa el ataque de Gohan y advierte del peligro a otros cuatro logrando escapar, los otro cinco no tienen tanta fortuna y son alcanzados por el furioso ataque de Gohan**

**Todas la Sailor Scouts miran con gran sorpresa el poder expulsado por Gohan, Mercury decide volver a utilizar su visor esperando ver la intensidad de esa energía pero no da resultado**

Sailor Mercury: ¡No es posible! Gohan esta resplandeciendo a causa de la energía de su alrededor pero aun así no aparece ninguna cantidad de energía ((Mercury comienza a girar su rostro buscando algo de energía en sus contrincantes y compañeras)) no hay señal de energía ¿se habrá descompuesto mi visor?

Laras: ((Observa muy sorprendido el nuevo poder de Gohan que ahora esta cubierto con una aura de color blanco)) Niño tienes mucho mas poder de lo que esperaba, pero cometiste un error en ignorarme ((Laras alza su brazo derecho preparando un ataque cuando...))

Sailor Pluto: GRITO MORTAL ((El poder de Pluto se dirige a Laras))

Laras: Otras chiquillas molestas ((Laras da un manotazo a poder de Pluto rechazándola sin problemas)) ¿No lo comprenden? Ustedes no tienen forma de vencerme.

**Laras le hablaba a las otras cuatro Sailor Scouts que por fin habían llegado al lugar del combate. Gohan miraba expectante para saber que ocurría mientras las Sailor Scouts las miraban con mucha alegría**

Sailor Uranus: Pagaras por esto, nosotras nos encargaremos de ello.

Laras: Mejor cuiden sus cabezas ATAQUEN.

**La orden de Laras era para los cinco soldados que habían escapado y se encontraban sobre Uranus, Pluto, Neptune y Saturn. Los hombres disparan nuevamente sus rayos igual como lo hicieron antes**

Laras: Eso es para que no estorben.

Sailor Saturn: CAMPO DE ENERGIA.

**Sailor Saturn levanta su arma y forma una barrera que la cubre del ataque de los hombres de Laras**

**Mientras en el lugar de la pelea de Vegeta y Tazard**

Vegeta: Pagaras por haberte atrevido hacerme sangrar, observa bien es así como de debe hacer una técnica ((lentamente Vegeta mueve hacia arriba su mano derecha con la palpa extendida))

Tazard: ¿Qué estas haciendo? ((Una explosión de energía surge de la tierra bajo Tazard, una explosión más grande la que Tazard había provocado, Tazard aprieta todo su cuerpo cubriéndose con brazos y piernas))

**El polvo y el humo de la explosión comienza a dispersarse dejando ver la figura de Tazard**

Tazard: ((Jalando aire con dificultad)) Maldito ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿QUÉ? ((Tazard no encuentra a Vegeta))

Vegeta: ((Apareciendo súbitamente)) Aquí estoy.

**Tazard es sorprendido no puede reaccionar y Vegeta le conecta un derechazo que lo hace volar **

Vegeta: Te lo advertí ((Vegeta vuela a gran velocidad tras Tazard lo alcanza y lo rebasa con facilidad. Y se detiene a cierta distancia, Vegeta tiene tiempo de girar y prepararse))

**Tazard no puede hacer mas que alzar un poco la mirada mientras volaba sin control, Vegeta recibe a Tazard con una patada de izquierda elevándolo por el aire, Vegeta repite el movimiento de volar rápidamente adelantándose nuevamente a Tazard para después darle un remate con un golpe con sus dos puños entrelazados, Tazard cambia de dirección en su vuelo y ahora se dirige al piso para que después se estrelle en medio de un estruendo y un brutal impacto**

Tazard: ((Muy dolido en el piso)) Maldición ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? ¿Por qué ese tipo es tan poderoso?

Vegeta: ((Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro)) ¿No lo entiendes? pues te lo explicare, no eres más que un sujeto tonto que confío demasiado en sus insignificantes poderes y ahora esta condenado a morir, deberías sentirte honrado por ser muerto por el príncipe saiyajin, mira que creer que esa técnica de hacer surgir energía del piso era algo espectacular pues ya viste que yo lo puedo hacer incluso mejor que tu.

Tazard: ((Levanta sus manos súbitamente para arrojar un ataque)) No creas que estoy derrotado TOMA ESTO ((Un rayo de energía es disparado a Vegeta)).

Vegeta: Solo estas haciendo tonterías GALIK HO

**La técnica de Vegeta se estrella con el rayo de Tazard provocando una explosión a poca distancia de Tazard haciéndolo volar varios metros y estrellándolo nuevamente en el piso**

Tazard: ((Con su rostro sangrante y tomando un puñado de tierra con fuerza por la rabia de sentirse tan superado por su rival)) Esto no es posible que ese tipo me este humillando.

Vegeta: No vale la pena alargar más esto, ahora solo falta que acabe contigo.

**De nuevo en Tokio**

**Sailor Saturn realizaba un gran esfuerzo para seguir deteniendo los poderes de los hambres de energía de Laras**

Sailor Saturn: No sé cuanto tiempo más pueda seguir deteniéndolos, son muy fuertes.

Sailor Uranus: No te esfuerces mejor deja que no encarguemos en cuanto quites tu campo de energía atacaremos ¿Están listas?

Sailor Neptune: Lo estoy.

Sailor Pluto: Yo también.

Sailor Uranus: ESPADA DE URA... ¡¿QUÉ?!

**Sailor Uranus se sorprende al ver a Gohan volando a toda velocidad contra los soldados de energía**

Gohan: QUE LAS DEJEN EN PAZ ((Gohan comienza a fulminar a sus contrincantes con golpes rápidos y certeros sin dejarles oportunidad a nada acabando con todos de una vez))

**Gohan baja al piso para tomar aire dándole la espalda a Lum y a Ziza**

Ziza: ((Que había estado observando a Gohan desde hace un momento)) Muy bien niño ahora tu nos ayudaras. POR LA MALDAD EN TU CORAZON TRASNFORMATE.

**Un rayo como el que había transformado a los dos jóvenes en el parque el día anterior busca transformar a Gohan que al haberse dado cuenta del ataque decide cubrirse**

Ziza: Niño tonto.

**Justo antes de que Gohan fuera alcanzado por el rayo Sailor Mars alcanza a derribar a Gohan con una tecleada alejándolo del peligro**

Sailor Moon: Mars, Gohan ¿están bien?

Lum: Maldita niña entrometida me la pagaras.

Laras: No, los entrometidos son ustedes ((Laras furioso arroja una bola de energía contra los dos hombres))

**Ziza y Lum alcanzan a escapar del ataque con un salto hacia atrás, los dos hombres llenos de indignación alzan su mirada al cielo donde se encontraba Laras**

Laras: Les advertí que no intervinieran en esto, ese niño esta peleando conmigo.

Lum: Pobre imbécil no te das cuenta que ese niño nos puede ser de mas ayuda de este modo.

Laras: NO, ese niño debe ser parte de mis soldados de energía.

Gohan: ¿Por qué hiciste esto? Yo pude haber soportado el ataque.

Sailor Mars: Ese no era un ataque normal, de haberte pegado seguramente te hubiera convertido en una especie de monstruo.

Gohan: ¿En verdad? Muchas gracias me salvaste.

Sailor Mars: Ni lo digas ahora estamos a mano.

Laras: Se acabo, ya se me termino mi paciencia acabaré con esto de una vez, NIÑO tal vez destruiste a mis soldados pero afortunadamente tengo mas de donde saque estos quizá no sean los más fuertes pero es mejor que en esta ocasión libere a veinte de ellos ((Laras repite sus movimientos para poder realizar su muy peculiar técnica solo que en esta vez lo hace mas rápido))

Sailor Uranus: ¿Qué esta haciendo?

Sailor Venus: Hay que detenerlo.

Sailor Mercury: Pronto o volveremos a tener problemas.

Gohan: No te lo permitiré ((Gohan vuela a gran velocidad para intentar detener a Laras))

**Gohan alcanza advertir otro rayo de Ziza que se dirigía hacia él, en esta ocasión lo esquiva sin dificultad**

Laras: Malditos necios ((Laras libera sus prometidas 20 bolas de energía y después laza un rayo a Ziza)).

**Ziza se espanta esta ocasión el rayo si va directamente hacia él y decide cubrirse con sus brazos, el poder lo golpea y debido a la intensidad del ataque Ziza retrocede unos pasos y una de las dos rocas que traía pegadas en su guante izquierdo se rompe**

**Al quebrarse la roca varias lecturas de energía aparecen en el visor de Mercury **

Sailor Mercury: Ya funciona ((Mercury mira a todos sobre todo a Gohan y a sus rivales))

Gohan: Ya ya puedo sentir su Ki.

Sailor Mercury: Que impresionante poder tiene Gohan es la lectura más alta que e tenido, todos tienen un poder muy grande.

Sailor Moon: Otra vez se están formando los soldados.

Laras: Perdieron mucho tiempo valioso ahora tendrán el doble de problemas que antes.

Gohan: Yo los volveré a destruir.

Laras: Por su puesto que no, yo me encargare de ti.

**Laras se lanza contra Gohan pero justo antes de llegar a enfrentarse un ataque toma desprevenidos a todos**

Goku: Kame-Hame-Ha ((La poderosa técnica atraviesa velozmente el campo de batalla llevándose a su paso a las veinte bolas de energía que ya estaban tomando forma))

Gohan: ¡Papá!.

Laras: Ese tipo debe ser el unos de los que nos advirtió es señor Tazard.

Lum: ((Hablando en voz baja con su compañero)) Otro mas, esto se esta volviendo muy complicado.

Ziza: Aprovechemos ahora que están distraídos para atacarlos.

Yamcha: ((De tras de los dos hombres)) Será mejor que olviden esa idea.

Krilin: ((Junto a Yamcha)) Si, es mejor que se rindan ahora que todos estamos aquí no tienen oportunidad.

Laras: ((Al sentirse rodeado fabrica una bola de energía)) Por lo menos me llevare a varios conmigo.

**Laras hace su movimiento para arrojar la bola de energía pero no logra completar su ataque y es pateado por Pikoro que aparece de repente sobre él**

**Laras se golpea fuertemente en el piso cayendo muy cerca de Lum y Ziza**

Ziza: Creo que ha llegado nuestro fin.

Sailor Moon: No es así, desde un principio les había dicho que no les haríamos nada pero ustedes nos atacaron.

Pikoro: ((Aun a la distancia)) Habla por ti misma niña estos tipos tienen muchas cosas que decirnos.

Goku: Calma Pikoro no tienes que ser tan rudo.

Ziza: No les diremos nada, no importan que nos amenacen.

** De pronto los guerreros z sienten un Ki muy extraño y el visor de Mercury muestra una lectura**

Goku: ¿De quién es esa presencia?

**Una silueta se dibuja enfrente de Ziza, Lum y Laras que estaba tirado en el piso, la silueta toma forma femenina se trata de Cristal que venia al rescate de sus compañeros**

Ziza: Cristal que gusto verte ¿Bienes a ayudarnos?

Cristal: No seas tonto, ¿quieres pelear contra todo un ejercito de bienhechores? Por lo pronto arroja tu roca a piso.

**Ziza tira al piso su roca nadie se da cuenta de ese acto porque todos estaban atentos a Cristal, solo un detalle llama la atención a Mercury y es que al momento que Ziza suelta la roca provoca una lectura de energía en su visor, claro que los guerreros también sienten el Ki que es liberado, solo que el aumento repentino del ki es tan conocido por los guerreros Z que no es considerado como un acto raro**

Sailor Pluto: ¿Eres tú la causante de todo esto?

Cristal: No, no soy yo, pero podría causarles los mismos problemas que Lydían, aunque no es el momento, nosotros ya nos vamos ((Cristal dirige su mirada hacia Laras y le dice)) Debería dejarte aquí pero en estos momentos seria una muy mala idea.

**Cristal comienza a resplandecer y Pikoro reconoce el truco**

Pikoro: No dejare que desaparezcan ustedes A UN LADO, MAKANKO-SAPO-

Yamcha: ¿Pero que trama Pikoro? Huyan.

**Todos alrededor del cuarteto se alejan rápidamente para escapar del ataque de Pikoro, pero al llegar este en donde se encontraba Cristal comienza a desaparecer conforme tocaba a la mujer**

Pikoro: ¿Qué ocurrió? Absorbió mi poder.

Goku: El ataque de Pikoro ni siquiera provoco sonido al chocar con esa mujer.

Cristal: ((Dibuja una sonrisa burlona)) Mejor guarda tus energías para la próxima, de una vez es mejor busques una mejor manera de atacar porque eso ni cosquillas me causo.

**Al decir esto Cristal y los hombres desaparecen dejando nuevamente frustrados a los guerreros**

**En ese mismo tiempo Vegeta estaba a punto de acabar con Tazard**

Vegeta: Usaré algo nuevo que he estado preparando, vete al infierno con este pensamiento FUE UN SAIYAJIN EL QUE TE MATO, BING BANG ATTACK.

**No había remedio para Tazard el poderoso ataque de Vegeta iba hacia el y no tenía medios para levantarse a tiempo, antes que la técnica de Vegeta llegara a su objetivo se repetía la escena que paso en Tokio una mujer aparecía enfrente del blanco y la técnica desaprecia en cuanto la tocaba solo que esta vez la mujer se trataba de Lydían que observaba con una mirada fría a Vegeta**

Vegeta: ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Y ¿Quién eres tu?

Tazard: Lydían eres tu ayúdame.

Lydían: No te preocupes ya nos vamos.

Vegeta: ¿Y se puede saber cómo piensan hacerlo? porque yo no los dejare ir ni siquiera a ti yo no hago distinción entre mujer y hombre para mi el rival no merece piedad.

Lydían: Unas palabras de un verdadero guerrero, pero no creo que tengas las habilidades para hacerme algo después de todo viste como tu ataque no sirvió contra mi.

Vegeta: Admito que me sorprendió, sin embargo tengo mas de una forma de pelear.

Tazard: Lydían ese tipo es muy fuerte y veloz, es mejor que pongas atención en la pelea.

Lydían: No hay necesidad como te dije ya nos vamos, te daré la oportunidad de vencerlo la próxima vez que lo enfrentes.

Vegeta: Son locuras la que dices no habrá otra oportunidad TOMA ((Vegeta lanza una bola de energía a Lydían))

Lydían: Pobre tonto ((el resultado no cambia la energía desaparece al tocar a Lydían)) Te lo dije tienes mucho que pensar sobre lo que vas hacer. Adiós. ((Lydían resplandece y después desaparece Dejando a Vegeta solo en aquel prado)).

Vegeta: CORBARDE esa mujer parecía un reto más interesante. Comienzo a odiar esas técnicas de teletransportación,. no hay remedio tendré que ir con Kakarotto él debe saber mas sobre lo que esta pasando, me sirve de paso para tomar unas cuantas de esas semillas comienzo a sentirme hambriento otra vez. ((Vegeta emprende el viaje a gran velocidad rumbo a Tokio))

**Las Sailor Scouts y los Guerreros Z se encontraban aun en el campo de batalla contemplando las secuelas del combate**

Yamcha: ¡No es posible! Cero y van dos que se nos escapan ¿qué esos tipos no tienen un poco de vergüenza?

Krilin: Por lo menos nos demostraron que no son tontos, ellos no tenían oportunidad de ganarnos y decidieron escapar como cobardes es verdad pero vivos ((Krilin baja la voz para decir algo)) Oye Yamcha ese hombre de ese traje y antifaz ¿crees que sea al mismo chico por el que fue Goku?

Yamcha: Pues tiene el mismo Ki, ¿Cómo se le ocurre vestirse de esa forma para una pelea?

Krilin: Quizá así sea en esta dimensión.

Yamcha: A mi me parece una muy mala idea.

Gohan: Oye papá ¿Dónde se habían metido? Y ¿en dónde esta Ten-Shin-Han y Chaos?

Goku: Tuvimos un problema, alguien nos atacó cuando íbamos a buscarlos y el radar del Dragón fue roto por lo que ya no pudimos llegar a donde se encontraban.

Luna: Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí pronto llegara mucha gente y podrían...

Goku: Ni lo digas entendemos, es mucho escándalo el ya se armó.

Sailor Pluto: Me harían el favor de esperarnos en el parque en donde enfrentaron a las Sailor Scouts quiero hablar de algunas cosas con ustedes.

Goku: ¿En el parque? Bueno claro, no veo porque no bueno muchachos ya lo oyeron vamos al parque.

Gohan: Espera papá ¿Quién tiene las semillas del ermitaño?

Krilin: Yo las tengo, perdón debí pensar en eso díganme ¿Alguien se encuentra herido?

Chibi Moon: Jupiter y Mercury lo están.

Sailor Jupiter: ((Sangrando de su pierna)) No se preocupen generalmente sanamos muy rápido.

Sailor Mercury: A mi solo me rozaron el brazo, Jupiter tu si estas en verdad lastimada.

Sailor Mars: No sean tontas las dos necesitan ayuda ¿qué es lo que quieren hacer?

Krilin: Darles una semilla a cada para que se recuperen.

Sailor Uranus: No veo como esas semillas puedan ayudarlas.

Sailor Mars: Nos habían dicho que esas semillas servían para llenar el estomago.

Krilin: Ya lo verán, tomen.

** Krilin le entrega a Mercury y a Jupiter una semilla del ermitaño a cada una**

Krilin: Cómanla con confianza ya verán que buen resultado tiene.

Sailor Jupiter: En fin no creo que pueda sentir más dolor.

Sailor Mercury: Quiero ver que resultado tiene.

**Las dos Scouts comen su semilla y al instante de tragarla sus dolencias desaparecen y sus heridas son curadas**

Sailor Mercury: Me siento bien, mi brazo ya no me arde.

Sailor Jupiter: Mi pierna ya no sangra, es más la herida ha desaparecido.

Sailor Moon: Esas semillas si que son muy útiles los alimentan y curan sus heridas.

Krilin: No tienes idea cuanto, es más, tomen el saco ((Krilin arroja el saco de las semillas a Sailor Moon)) usen las que necesiten después no lo darán.

Sailor Moon: ((Dirigiéndose a Tuxido Mask)) Tal vez deberías comer una, te golpearon mucho.

Tuxido Mask: ((Molesto por el comentario)) No gracias estoy bien.

Sailor Moon: Pero es que esos hombres...

Tuxido Mask: Que estoy bien Sailor Moon ¿no lo entiendes?

Sailor Moon: ((En voz baja y sorprendida por la actitud de su novio)) ¡Darien!

Goku: Muchachos vamonos ya.

**Los guerreros se elevan y vuelan rápidamente hacia el parque para que nadie pueda seguirlos**

**En ese mismo momento pero en el lugar en donde Tazard, Lydían y sus hombres se ocultaban. Una gran sorpresa y espanto invadía a los soldados de Tazard al ver a su líder muy lastimado e inconsciente sobre una cama no así los hombres de Lydían que sentían una gran dicha al ver esa escena**

Laras: Mest ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió al señor?

Mest: Uno de esos tipos que vinieron de la otra dimensión lo dejo así después que se enfrentaron en una pelea.

Wodken: Fue el hombre que vestía una armadura, sabia que era el de mas cuidado.

Randal: Eso no importa, lo que cuenta ahora es que nos estamos dando cuenta que no somos capaces de enfrentarlos, sí solo uno de ellos es capas de hacerle eso al señor Tazard nosotros no podremos hacerles nada.

Mest: Eso no es verdad, cuando Wodken y yo enfrentamos a cuatro de ellos vimos que por lo menos dos de ellos no tienen el nivel suficiente para vencernos.

Olam: ¿Y eso qué? ¿Qué pasara si nos encontramos al que le hizo esto al señor? No me arriesgare.

Lydían: Ahora resulta que no son más que unos cobardes, apenas se oscurece el panorama y ya no quieren seguir por miedo.

Mest: Tu no te metas en esto, no eres nadie para hablarnos de esa forma.

Liaturn: Bárbaro no te atrevas a seguirle gritando a la reina, para empezar ella fue quien lo rescató.

Lum: ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Por qué?

Liaturn: Es mejor que te calmes yo le pregunte eso mismo y se molesto mucho creo no que quiere que la sigamos molestando con eso.

Lydían: Sé muy bien que nunca e podido contar con ustedes, pero en esta ocasión será mejor que cooperen de lo contrario no duraran en esta batalla.

Mest: ¿De que forma podría ayudarnos quedarnos aquí con ustedes?, no veo como sean capaces tu y tus inútiles hombres en cambiar esto.

Lydían: Son demasiado necios para hacerlo, para empezar gracias a mis rocas he podido bloquear su presencia, porque según me dijo Tazard ellos pueden tener la capacidad de percibir la energía de ustedes, es por eso que se la he dado, una de ellas puede atrapar el poder de quien la este cargando y dos pueden atrapar el poder de todos los que estén a su alrededor o bien una de gran tamaño como la que le di su difunto amigo Duax, y también gracias a ellas de aquí en adelante su poder aumentara; Tanto como ustedes Tazard y mis hombres se volverán mas fuertes.

Liaturn: Señora pero...

**Solo basta una fría mirada de Lydían para detener el intento de reclamo de Liaturn**

Mest: Dígame como es que piensa aumentar el poder de nosotros, conteste.

Lydían: Ten un poco de paciencia no entenderías como pienso hacerlo.

Mest: Esta bien, solo espero que no nos este mintiendo de lo contrario le prometo que yo mismo me encargare de usted, su hermana y de sus hombres ¿Entendió?.

**Mest, Wodken, Randal y Olam salen de la habitación dejando ahí a unos inconscientes Tazard y a Laras para que se recuperaran de sus heridas**

Ziza: Pero señora yo...

Lydían: Si van a seguir con intenciones de reprocharme mejor salgan, he tomado mi decisión y no la cambiare.

**Sin mas que discutir Ziza, Liaturn y Lum se dan la medía vuelta a salen desconsolados de la habitación, Cristal los seguía armándose de valor decide hacer el reclamo**

Cristal: No creas que uno de ellos sea el que nuestro padre nos dijo.

Lydían: ¿A qué te refieres hermana?

Cristal: Acerca de que lo que un día nuestro padre dijo respecto a buscar a un compañero noble y valeroso digno de poder continuar el legado de nuestro reino.

Lydían: Ese legado ya no existe desapareció junto a todo nuestro reino, lo que ahora se necesita es alguien que pueda hacer surgir uno nuevo.

Cristal: Y ese bárbaro es el indicado, yo no lo creo pero te diré esto: puedes obligar a los demás a obedecerte pero no a mí, no continuare buscando esas esferas que ni siquiera sé para que sirven, también si sigues con la tonta idea de volver más fuertes a Tazard y sus hombres yo no te voy a ayudar en nada, ellos no regresarán nuestro reino ((Cristal comienza a salir de la habitación)).

Lydían: Espera Cristal hay una razón, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, lo que te voy a decir ni siquiera a Liaturn. Se trata de la posibilidad de reconstruir nuestro reino.

**Que sorpresa resultaron ser estas dos hermanas, son inmunes a ataques tan poderosos como los de Vegeta y Pikoro, prometen aumentar el poder de todos con las rocas y ¿Qué será ese reino del que hablan?**

Capitulo 8: Vámos por el radar

** Después del combate de las Sailor Scouts y Gohan contra Ziza, Lum y Laras, los guerreros Z se encontraban en el parque en donde se habían enfrentado a las Sailor Scouts haciendo caso a una petición de Sailor Pluto**

Goku: No puedo decir que la estamos pasando muy bien ahora.

Krilin: Ya llevamos 20 minutos de espera, ¿cuándo piensan llegar las muchachas?

Pikoro: Llego el momento de hacer un recuento de la situación: El enemigo tiene dos de las Esferas del Dragón, nosotros tenemos tres y ya no tenemos los radares, hemos perdido contacto con Ten-Shin-han y Chaos para terminar estamos esperando a unas jóvenes para que nos digan algo, esto es genial en verdad esta claro que no estamos haciendo las cosas bien.

Goku: Cálmate Pikoro, debe ser importante lo que nos tienen que decir de lo contrario no lo hubieran pedido con tanta seriedad.

Yamcha: Espero que no tarden demasiado ya comienzo a sentirme con sueño.

Gohan: Papá y ¿qué pasara con Ten?

Goku: Por el momento no podemos hacer algo para contactarlo, ya llevo tiempo intentado y parece como si no estuviera por aquí.

**Sailor Pluto irrumpe en la conversación en cuanto llega al lugar en compañía de las demás Sailor Scouts**

Sailor Pluto: más bien yo diría que alguien no están bloqueando.

Goku: Ya llegaron ¡qué bien!, Pero ¿Qué quieres decir con nos esta bloqueando?

Sailor Pluto: Por lo que las muchachas me han dicho, ustedes son capaces de cosas tan poco comunes como la teletransportación o sentir el Ki de las personas, y ahora sé que son capaces de usar la telepatía, yo también puedo hacer cosas parecidas a esas pero desde hoy en la mañana no lo puedo hacer.

Goku: ¿Cosas parecidas?

Sailor Chibi Moon: Es capaz de hacer teletransportación y también puede ver cosas que pasaran en el futuro, lugares lejanos y los sueños de las personas o mejor dicho las premoniciones.

Sailor Moon: No el vano se le llama Pluto Sama y es guardiana del tiempo en el futuro.

Goku: Pluto Sama ¡Cielos! Eres tu de la que nos habían hablado eso quiere decir que tu hubieras podido saber en donde se encontraban las esferas y nuestros dos amigos.

Sailor Pluto: Si lo hubiera podido hacer, sin embargo como les había dicho, yo también estoy siendo bloqueada por alguien, seguramente por esa mujer que apareció y desapareció enfrente de nosotros.

Goku: Pues no sería raro, sí alguien es capas de controlar una técnica de Pikoro con tanta facilidad no debe de tener otro tipo de técnicas aun más sorprendentes.

Krilin: ((Irrumpiendo en la platica)) Disculpen, podrían ser tan amables de decirnos para que querían hablar con nosotros en este lugar.

Sailor Pluto: Cierto casi lo olvido, me gustaría que no dijeran para que son esas esferas que buscan con tanto ahínco.

Goku: Bueno yo ((Goku voltea a mirar a sus compañeros para consultar con ellos sí podían revelar el secreto)).

**Los guerreros Z intercambian miradas pero no dicen nada**

Sailor Venus: sabemos que no pueden decirnos solo que ¿no creen que seria mejor que lo supiéramos?

Sailor Uranus: ((Con un tono de voz severo)) Están obligados a decirnos, nosotros los estamos ayudando merecemos saberlo.

**El tono de voz usado por Uranus llama la atención a Pikoro**

Goku: Eso si, pero nos dijeron que...

Pikoro: No tienes porque dar razones Goku, Nadie de esta dimensión debe saber para que sirven esas esferas, la razón es simple, esas esferas representan un verdadero peligro para todo aquel que conoce de ellas.

Sailor Jupiter: ¿Cómo es eso?

Goku: Si Pikoro explica eso.

Pikoro: Piénsalo un poco Goku, esas esferas durante mucho tiempo han ocasionado que lo peor de cada persona surja cuando intentan reunirlas.

Sailor Moon: No tienes porque desconfiar de nosotras, ya hemos enfrentado situaciones parecidas.

Arteemis: ¿Tienen miedo que los traicionemos y nos quedemos con ellas?

Pikoro: ((Con un tono irónico)) ¡Traicionarnos, miedo! Ja, yo se los digo por los otros que están buscando las esferas, parecen estar dispuestos a todo para conseguirlas y al parecer tienen un medio muy eficaz para encontrarlas, es por eso que sería peligroso el solo tenerla con sigo y si aparte ustedes o alguien más conocen mucho de las esferas podrían lastimar a sus seres queridos con tal de sacarles la información.

Sailor Mars: Y yo tenía la esfera en el Templo: Mi abuelo corría peligro.

Sailor Mercury: Muchachas recuerden que nosotras nos transformamos frente a uno de ellos y lo dejamos escapar, ellos conocen nuestra identidad.

Luna: ¿Qué hicieron qué?

Diana: Se transformaron frente a un enemigo.

Luna: Eso no me lo habían dicho. Tienen idea del peligro que ahora corren ustedes, sus familiares y amigos.

Sailor Moon: No nos quedaba mas que hacer él ya sabía que nosotras teníamos... la esfera.

Sailor Mars: Entonces es verdad, no importa que hagamos con las esferas ellos pueden encontrarlas, ese hombre esperó que nos encontráramos solas y apartadas, después nos amenazo y ataco.

**Los rostros de las Sailor Scouts, Luna, Artemis, Diana y Tuxido Mask cambian a un semblante de preocupación al pensar en las consecuencias que podría tener este enfrentamiento**

Pikoro: Eso que dijeron es buena noticia, significa que esas personas no se atreven a atacar cuando hay muchas personas alrededor y significa que no se atreverán a atacar el lugar en donde ellos piensan donde nos reunimos todos nosotros.

Gohan: No debemos separarnos nosotros de las esferas ¿No es así señor Pikoro?

Pikoro: Si Gohan, es mejor, por lo menos no les será tan fácil obtenerlas aun que puedan encontrarlas.

Sailor Mercury: Se me ocurre que les complicaríamos mas su búsqueda si las guardamos dentro de una de las cápsulas que ustedes tienen, así no podrán saber en donde están las esferas si solo ven una pequeña cápsula.

Sailor Venus: ¡Que buena idea Mercury!, ver algo tan pequeño en lugar de las esferas seria desconcertante para todos.

Goku: Suena bien ¿Creen que funcione?

Pikoro: Sí conocen las esferas existe una gran posibilidad de que sepan como usar las cápsulas.

Yamcha: Pero aun que fuera así, resultaría más fácil cargar las esferas dentro de una cápsula, podría ser en la cápsula de la nave.

Krilin: ¿La trajiste?

**Yamcha saca un estuche de equipo capsular con 6 cápsulas dentro de el**

Yamcha: Pensé que seria útil traer la nave además de la casa.

Sailor Neptune: ¿Casa?

Sailor Uranus: ¿De qué están hablando?

Luna: Tendrían que verlo para que lo entendieran.

Goku: Por lo menos ya no hay que preocuparnos por proteger las esferas.

Sailor Jupiter: Y tomando en cuenta que son capaces de encontrar las esferas con sus radares esto se empieza a facilitar.

Goku: Eso debería ser pero...

Gohan: ¿Qué paso con los radares exactamente Papá?

Goku: Cuando fuimos atacados, Krilin fue golpeado y perdió el radar a gran altura, cuando lo encontramos en el piso estaba hecho pedazos. El otro bueno... ((Goku voltea a ver de a Pikoro)) Se perdió también.

Chibi Moon: ¿Cómo?

**Surge una gota de sudor en la frente de Pikoro**

Pikoro: No vale la pena hablar de eso.

Krilin: No hay razón de pasar vergüenza ¿cierto?

Pikoro: Ya esta bien, lo que hay que discutir es como vamos encontrar a Ten-Shin-Han.

Goku: Tratemos de encontrar el otro radar quizá a un funcione.

Pikoro: Puesto que no hay una mejor idea supongo que es lo que debemos hacer.

Luna: En que lugar se perdió el radar.

Pikoro: En las cercanías de un desfiladero no muy lejos de aquí.

Krilin: ((Dejándose caer al piso de centón por frustración)) Volveremos a buscar en la maleza.

Sailor Moon: ((Con un tono de voz alegre)) Nosotros podríamos ayudarlos ¿No es así Darien? ¿Qué te ocurre has estado muy callado?

Tuxido Mask: No sé si sea una buena idea.

Luna: Claro que no lo es, Serena tienes que ir a la escuela, no vas muy bien en ella.

Sailor Venus: Pero es solo por ayudarlos.

Artemis: Mejor no digas nada, tu tampoco vas muy bien que digamos.

Goku: No importa ya nos la arreglaremos.

Luna: Ciertamente me preocupa que ataquen la escuela buscando a las chicas es por eso que considero que ellas deben estar ahí aunque su identidad secreta corra peligro. Pero dos de ellas podrían acompañarlos.

Sailor Moon: Dos de nosotras ¿Quiénes?

Luna: Por su puesto que tu no Serena, puesto que Rei asiste a otra escuela no hay riesgo que puedan atacarla y la otra será a la que menos le afecta no asistir.

Sailor Venus: Entonces no hay que discutir, Ami es la que ira.

Sailor Mercury: ¿Yo? Pero...

Sailor Moon: No discutas disfrútalo.

Sailor Mercury: De acuerdo, pero por favor llévenme la tarea que dejen.

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué parte de disfrútalo no entendiste?

Luna: ((Dirigiéndose a Uranus, Pluto, Saturn y Neptune)) ¿Quisieran acompañarlos?

Sailor Neptune: Si, quiero conocerlos mejor.

Sailor Uranus: No deberíamos hacerlo sí no nos dicen para que quieren esas esferas.

Sailor Saturn: Sí vamos con ellos tal vez sepamos más sobre esas esferas.

Goku: Por lo visto están de acuerdo entonces ¡¿Hum?!...

** Los guerreros z sienten una presencia conocida sobre ellos, se trata de Vegeta que se detiene sobre e grupo y baja al piso a gran velocidad**

Goku: Vegeta.

Yamcha: Ahora ¿qué estera tramando?

**Vegeta toca piso y al llegar mira atentamente a las Sailor Scouts sobre todo a las que no había visto en la mañana**

Vegeta: No esta aquí, bien no se trata de una de ellas.

Goku: Vegeta decidiste volver con nosotros.

Vegeta: No seas ingenuo Kakaroto, Veo que te gusta estar rodeado por insignificancias.

**Vegeta comienza a caminar hacia las Sailor Scots**

Vegeta: No imagino como un Saiyajin puede andar tan tranquilo cuando esta rodeado de sabandijas y por lo visto han aumentado de número.

Sailor Neptune: ((Mientras veía como Vegeta se les aproximaba)) Él es el que la enfrento esta mañana.

Sailor Uranus: Es él, solo mira el gesto burlón que tiene en su rostro.

**Vegeta se detiene enfrente de Sailor Saturn y se agacha un poco**

Vegeta: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién lo diría? Esta mocosa tiene un poder digno de ser considerado, dime chiquilla ¿en realidad sabes utilizar todo ese poder?

**Sailor Saturn comienza a actuar nerviosamente por tener a Vegeta frente ella a poca distancia**

Sailor Uranus: Déjala tranquila y aléjate.

Vegeta: ¡Je! Hablas demasiado como si pudieras respaldar tus palabras con hechos ¿Quieres volver a intentarlo?

**Sailor Uranus aprieta su puño derecho con gran fuerza**

Goku: Calma Vegeta, no me digas que nada mas viniste a provocar otra pelea.

**Vegeta se endereza y voltea a mirar a Goku**

Vegeta: Por su puesto que no, no perdería mi tiempo de nuevo con peleas insignificantes, ya me estoy hartando de eso.

Vegeta: Vine con ustedes porque quiero que me digan que es lo que esta pasando.

Pikoro: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Vegeta: Hace solo unos minutos me enfrente a un patético sujeto que pensó que podía ganarme, pero no fue más que un gran error, lo que me hubiera gustado es haber enfrentado a la mujer que lo ayudo a escapar justo antes que lo matara.

Gohan: A ti también se te apareció esa mujer.

Vegeta: Lo sabía, así que ustedes ya la conocen, ¿Quién es ella?

Krilin: No lo sabemos, solo que a nosotros también nos quito a nuestros rivales de las manos.

Yamcha: Al parecer esa pelirroja es un verdadero caso.

Vegeta: ¿De qué hablas? La mujer que yo enfrente era de cabello rubio.

Luna: ¿Rubio?

Artemis: No era la misma mujer entonces.

Diana: Ahora que recuerdo cuando Pluto le preguntó a la mujer si era ella la que estaba causando todos los problemas ella respondió que no, que se trataba de una tal Lydían.

Vegeta: Ese nombre, si ahora que lo pienso ese era su nombre escuche como ese tipo la llamaba, al parecer si son dos mujeres con un buen nivel. Me parece perfecto así podré divertirme.

Goku: ¿Te quedaras con nosotros?

Vegeta: Ni de broma, ya te lo dije de ningún modo me quedare con ustedes, deberías entender que un verdadero saiyajin no puede estar rodeado de sabandijas, no solo arruina mi estado de animo sino que me da mala reputación.

Goku: Pero Vegeta nada ganas con estar solo.

Vegeta: Eso es lo que tú piensas, y ahora que sé que ellos me pueden encontrar en cualquier parte en que me encuentre ya no tengo la necesidad de estar cerca de ustedes. Yo solo vine para que me dieran algunas de esas semillas del ermitaño que les dieron.

Krilin: No sé Vegeta, ¿En verdad crees que las mereces?

Pikoro: No discutas con él Krilin dáselas para que se pueda ir de aquí.

Vegeta: Me sorprende mucho verte aquí rodeado de estas niñas ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso perdiste ese orgullo tan grande de guerrero Namek?

Pikoro: Sabes bien que esas niñas no son tan insignificantes como lo dices, de lo contrarío ni siquiera les hablarías.

Vegeta: Tienen un poder poco peculiar ¿Y qué? Esta mañana me demostraron que ni siquiera saben utilizarlo.

**Las palabras despectivas de Vegeta son escuchadas por las Scouts llenándolas de coraje por tal falta de respeto, en cambio Luna las escuchaba con mucha atención y reflexionando cada palabra dicha por el Saiyajin, Tuxido Mask decide intervenir en esa discusión**

Tuxido Mask: Mejor guarda respeto y cuida lo que dices.

Vegeta: No pensé que fueras a decir alguna palabra, no imagino que alguien que se vista de esa forma para salir a pelear se le pueda tomar en serio.

Tuxido Mask: ¿Cómo te....

Sailor Moon: Aguarda él es muy violento cuando lo provocan.

Vegeta: Calma muchacho no tendrías oportunidad ni aunque pelaran juntos tu y esas chiquillas. Es mejor que me aleje de aquí, la gente de esta dimensión es bastante sensible, YA DENME ESAS SEMILLAS.

**Krilin le arroja a Vegeta tres semillas del ermitaño de muy mala gana**

Vegeta: ((Después de atrapar las semillas)) Nos veremos después Kakaroto, solo preocúpense por reunir las esferas yo me encargaré de los tipos que las quieren, en especial esas dos mujeres.

**Vegeta se eleva a gran velocidad y se aleja rápidamente de la ciudad**

Yamcha: Ese tipo siempre será de lo peor.

Pikoro: Ya no hay que pensar en él, mientras más alejado este del grupo será mejor.

Goku: Ya olvide de que estábamos hablando.

Gohan: Nos estábamos poniendo de acuerdo en lo que haríamos mañana.

Tuxido Mask: Aguarden un momento, no creerán que las muchachas los acompañaran después de la actitud que demostró su amigo.

Krilin: Yo no diría que Vegeta es amigo nuestro.

Sailor Mars: Es solo ese tal Vegeta que se comporta de esa forma los demás son muy amables, estuvimos charlando con ellos mucho tiempo.

Goku: Vegeta habla mucho, pero la verdad pienso que llegado el momento sabe comportarse con las personas que demuestran tener muchas habilidades, nosotros también tenemos que retirarnos ya mañana nos veremos, vendré por ustedes usando la teletransportación solo tienen que estar todas reunidas.

Sailor Moon: ¿A qué hora será?

Goku: A la misma hora de hoy en la mañana ¿les parece?

Sailor Mercury: Tendremos que esperar un poco, no puedo explicar a mi mamá que salgo tan temprano a la escuela.

Sailor Mars: Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer por la mañana.

Goku: Entonces aguardaremos un poco, sirve que así podremos entrenar un momento.

Luna: ¿Tienen alguna forma de avisarles? Un comunicador por ejemplo.

Goku: No, no lo creo.

Yamcha: La nave tiene uno, pero dudo que funcione en esta dimensión.

Sailor Venus: No se apuren les presto el mío tengan ((Saca su comunicador y se lo entrega a Goku)) Con eso podremos llamarlos cuando estén listas las muchachas.

Goku: Bueno.

**Los guerreros miran el muy particular comunicador de Venus con cierta extrañeza y pena**

Yamcha: Me alegra mucho que Vegeta no este aquí de lo contrario ya nos estaría diciendo muchas cosas respecto a que usemos este comunicador; no es precisamente lo que uno espera ver en la mano de un guerrero poderoso..

Krilin: También creo que es mejor que Pikoro no lo vea ya sabes como piensa en ocasiones.

Sailor Venus: ¿Dijeron algo?

Yamcha: No, no es nada importante, solo que ya nos teníamos que ir.

Goku: Nos veremos mañana.

Gohan: Hasta mañana.

Krilin y Yamcha: Hasta pronto.

**Los guerreros Z se retiran mientras la noche se extendía y las luces de la ciudad se encendían**

Sailor Chibi Moon: Me gusta mucho verlos volar, me gustaría mucho poder hacer eso. ((Preguntándole a Tuxido Mask))¿Podemos acompañar a las chicas mañanas?

Tuxido Mask: Ya lo veremos mañana. Por lo pronto vallamos a cenar nosotros tres; Serena, tu y yo ¿Qué te parece?

Sailor Chibi Moon: ¡Sensacional!

Sailor Moon: ¿Por qué tiene que acompañarnos siempre eh?

**Las Sailor Scouts se retiran a sus casas para poder descansar de un día muy atareado y prepararse para el día de mañana**

**Mientras en ese mismo momento en tierras africanas Ten-Shin-Han y Chaos conversaban**

Chaos: ¿Aun no puedes comunicarte con los demás Ten?

Ten-Shin-Han: No Chaos, no entiendo que es lo que esta pasando.

Chaos: Deberíamos aumentar nuestro Ki para que vengan con nosotros.

Ten-Shin-Han: No hay razón para hacer eso, nosotros podemos controlar esto, no quería hacerlo pero lo mejor será quitarle la esfera a ese niño, tengo el presentimiento que se vuelve más peligroso que la tenga todo el tiempo en sus manos.

Chaos: Tal vez yo pueda hacer que me la entregue.

Ten-Shin-Han: Nada se pierde con intentarlo, pero es mejor que sea mañana en un momento que no tenga tanta gente a su alrededor, sirve que así buscamos algo para dárselo a cambio. Apenas es medio día también hay que buscar algo de comer.

**Mientras en Tokio en un restauran**

Mesero: ((Dejando el último de los platos servidos)) Que lo disfruten, si se les ofrece salgo solo tienen que llamarme, buen provecho.

Darien: Muchas gracias, por el momento estamos bien.

Rini: Se ve delicioso.

Darien: Antes que digan algo será mejor apartar los problemas y no hablar de ellos en lo que queda esta noche quiero disfrutarla tanto como se pueda ¿de acuerdo?

Serena y Rini: De acuerdo.

** Mientras ellos tres se olvidan de problemas en el techo de la casa de Serena Luna, Artemis y Diana se ocupaban de ellos**

Luna: Conocen la identidad de las chicas eso es muy malo.

Artemis: Sin embargo Pikoro tiene razón cuando dice que si ellos nos hubieran querido atacar ya lo hubieran hacho.

Luna: Madre, Padre ¿qué vamos hacer?

Luna: Confiar plenamente el Goku y los demás, por lo que hoy nos demostraron ya vimos que son capaces de manejar casi cualquier enfrentamiento.

Diana: Pero no pudieron con la mujer que apareció.

Luna: Eso es algo de lo que nos tendremos que ocupar todos juntos.

Artemis: Tuvimos suerte en que guerreros con tal habilidad nos ayuden en esta pelea.

**En la habitación de Rei**

Rei: No se puede confiar en los hombres, son muy distraídos, apenas discutimos de lo se haría para esconder las esferas y ellos olvidaron que yo tenia una guardada ahora tendré que pasar la noche cuidándola no es justo.

**Y en la afueras de Tokio dentro de una casa de equipo capsular**

Krilin: Ya no puedes evitar esto Goku tienes que hacerlo.

Yamcha: Eres el único que no haz comido una semilla.

Gohan: Papá nosotros no hemos sentido hambre es mejor que la comas para ya no preocuparse por comer.

Goku: Esta bien, pero en una lastima que ninguno de nosotros seamos capaces de cocinar como las muchachas.

Yamcha: Y aunque pudiéramos no trajimos alimentos para preparar así que no hay mas que alimentarnos con las semillas.

Goku: No hay remedio ((Goku toma la pequeña semilla con su pulgar e índice y la mira)) Como extraño en estos momentos a Milk.

**De esa manera en Japón pasa toda la noche mientras en el centro del continente africano transcurrió todo el día y en este momento de madrugada. Las horas de espera y calma habían sido aprovechados por todos con excepción de dos de los hombres de Tazard que habían pasado un muy mal rato**

Randal: Esta maldita espera me va a matar.

Olam: Igual a mi, ¿piensas que sea verdad que esa mujer nos pueda volver mas fuertes que ahora?

Randal: No lo sé, me parece que si pudiera hacerlo, sus hombres serían más fuertes y no tendrían poderes tan lastimeros.

Olam: Lo que más me molesto es que algunos de esos tipos de los que nos tenemos que esconder no son más fuertes que nosotros, solo se están arropando con sus compañeros esos que Wodken nos advirtió: el de la armadura, el tipo verde y el de traje rojo y camisa azul. Los demás son basura.

**De repente la platica de los hombres se interrumpe por la intervención de Cristal que ya tenia tiempo de escucharlas**

Cristal: Pues sí están seguros de su capacidad yo podría decirles donde hay dos de ellos y si usan las rocas nadie se dará cuenta que los están atacando.

Olam: Si claro, y de seguro uno de esos hombres debe ser de los que son los más poderosos.

Cristal: Ninguno de ellos se ajustaba ala descripciones que tanto pánico han dado, estos dos se tratan de un hombre muy extraño incluso más que ustedes que tiene un tercer ojo en su frente, el otro parece como si fuera un niño y si eso no fuera suficiente hay una de las esferas que estamos buscando justo en ese mismo sitio, dos golpes al precio de uno. ¿Qué tal?

Randal: No suena mal.

Olam: ¿Qué dices? Seria muy absurdo que intentáramos algo solo nosotros dos debiéramos decirle a Mest que es lo que opina al respecto.

Randal: Él no es nadie para darle cuentas, parece que tienes mucho miedo de enfrentar a cualquiera de esos tipos.

Olam: Es muy tonto atacarlos ahora y estoy seguro que esta mujer desearía vernos muertos y nos dice esto para que muramos al querer enfrentarlos no hay que creerle, mejor esperemos a que nuestro poder incremente como dijo la tal reina.

Cristal: Crees más a mi hermana que a mí, me ofendes ((Claro con un tono irónico))

Randal: Ella tiene razón da igual creerle a ella que a su hermana.

Olam: Yo no iré, si quieres que te maten es tu problema, lo único que te impulsa a hacer esto es el odio que sientes por Mest por ir contra su autoridad y quedar bien con el señor Tazard dándole esa esfera.

Randal: Cobarde sin ambición, quédate aquí sí es lo que quieres, pero yo no perderé esta oportunidad. Tú indícame en donde puedo encontrar a esos dos.

Cristal: ((Con una expresión siniestra en su rostro)) Ahora mismo.

**Cristal y Randal desaparecen del mismo modo que había pasado con Cristal**

**Amanece en Tokio y para las muchachas**

Rei: ((Despertando con una escoba en la mano a un lado del lugar en donde guardaba la esfera del dragón)) Que mala noche pase, me alegra que nadie viniera a buscar la esfera ni siquiera Goku y sus amigos.

**En esos momentos los guerreros Z se encontraban entrenando a las afueras de la ciudad**

Yamcha: ((Observando como y Pikoro intercambiaban golpes)) También Pikoro le pone mucho entusiasmo cuando entrena.

Krilin: Yo sigo pensando que estamos olvidando algo.

Gohan: Yo también lo tengo desde anoche.

**En Africa Ten y Chaos por fin se ponían en acción; Chaos intentaba entrar a la casa del pequeño niño sin hacer ruido mientras Ten-Shin-Han aguardaba afuera**

Ten-Shin-Han: ((En voz baja a su amigo)) Tienes que encontrar esa esfera deprisa me siento bastante mal por estar haciendo esto; entrar como un sucio ladrón.

Chaos: No estaremos robando le daremos a cambio esta roca muy linda que encontramos. ((Chaos se detiene enfrente de una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba la esfera)) Ten ya la encontré.

Ten-Shin-Han: Perfecto realiza el cambio y partamos ya.

**Justo antes de que Chaos pudiera tomar la esfera un temblor se desata**

Chaos: ¿Qué esta pasando Ten?

Ten-Shin-Han: No lo sé.

**Las personas que se encontraban durmiendo en sus casas se despiertan muy espantados incluyendo al niño y a su familia**

Ten-Shin-Han: Es un temblor ((Ten-Shin-Han observa una silueta resplandeciente a unos metros)) ¿Qué será eso?

**Un rayo de energía sale disparado a gran velocidad contra la casa en donde los dos guerreros se encontraban**

Ten-Shin-Han: NOS ESTAN ATACANDO.

**Un desastre se aproxima para el pequeño pueblo africano una prueba se aproxima para Ten y Chaos ¿Qué será lo que tienen que enfrentar?**

Capitulo 9: Doble batalla

Ten-Shin-Han: Santo cielo que fuerza tiene.

**Ten une sus manos y tensa todo su cuerpo para poder realizar su mejor técnica pero esta vez usándola de una forma defensiva**

Ten-Shin-Han: KIKO-HO (Cañón de energía) ((La poderosa onda de choque originada por la técnica de Ten-Shin-Han abate la ráfaga de energía que se aproximaba al pueblo))

**La toda la gente sale a la calle incluso la familia dueña de la casa de donde Chaos había entrado que al salir y ver a Ten-Shin-Han se dan un gran sobresalto, pero no se compara al susto por sentir la onda de choque provocada por las energías estrellándose**

Chaos: ((Asomándose por la ventana)) Ten tengo la esfera ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre?

Ten-Shin-Han: Alguien nos esta atacando.

Chaos: ¿Atacándonos? Pero no puedo sentir nada, no hay nadie cerca.

Ten-Shin-Han: No te dejes guiar por eso Chaos, no sé como se puede hacer que no podamos sentir su presencia, aunque sea quien sea no se puede escapar de mi tercer ojo.

Randal: Así que ese tercer ojo sirve de algo, no solo es para hacerte ver espantoso.

Niño: Papá ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Ten-Shin-Han: Chaos llévate de aquí a esa familia solo están corriendo mucho peligro en este lugar. ((Ten alza su vista y se dirige a Randal)) No sé quién seas, aguarda solo un momento y te daré tu merecido.

**Chaos sale por la ventana y comienza a hacerle señas a la familia para que lo siga**

Niño: Papá mira a ese niño nos esta haciendo señas.

Papá: Creo que quiere que lo sigamos.

Mamá: ¿Será una buena idea?

Papá: Hay que alejemos de aquí, tal parece que algo va a pasar.

Randal: ((Caminando hacia la casa todavía lejos de Ten-Shin-Han)) Que noble de tu parte ser muy considerado con esas personas.

Ten-Shin-Han: ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Randal: ((Aun caminando)) Quiero la esa esfera que ese enano tiene en su mano.

Ten-Shin-Han: Lo lamento, esa esfera no se la podemos dar a nadie.

Randal: La situación es que no es una petición ((Se detiene)) ES UNA ORDEN ((Randal vuelve a disparar una ráfaga de energía)).

**En ese mismo momento en Tokio las muchachas llegan al templo Hikawa y observan que Rei con un semblante cansado las esperaba**

Ami: Rei no te vez muy bien.

Serena: Parece como si no hubieras podido dormir anoche.

Rei: Eso mismo es lo que pasó, dejaron la esfera conmigo y me pase toda la noche despertando con cualquier ruido.

Mina: ¿No se llevaron la esfera lo muchachos?

Rei: ¿Qué no oíste Mina? No se la llevaron de lo contrario yo hubiera dormido bien.

Mina: No tienes que molestarte conmigo.

Artemis: ((En voz baja)) Es mejor no molestarla, el no dormir empeoro su carácter.

Rei: ¿Qué dijiste Artemis?

Artemis: ¿Yo? Solo digo que hay que llamar a los muchachos.

Rei: Ah claro así podré decirles una que otra cosa ((Rei saca su comunicador))

Lita: Espera, espera mejor yo los llamo sino podrían decidir no venir.

**En las afueras de Tokio los guerreros Z se encontraban entrenando**

Goku: ((Enfrentándose a Pikoro)) Bien Pikoro, pelear contigo siempre me es de mucha ayuda.

Pikoro: No siempre se puede pelear con alguno de tu capacidad así tengo que aprovechar.

**El comunicador que Mina les había prestado comienza a sonar**

Yamcha: ((Que se estaba enfrentando Krilin)) ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Krilin: Es el comunicador ((Los guerreros dejan de entrenar y Krilin toma el comunicador)). Si adelante las escuchamos.

Lita: Me alegra, por un momento pensé que se habían quedado dormidos, ya estamos listas ((La voz de Rei se escucha en la transmisión)).

Rei: Si adelante que vengan ya.

Krilin: ¿Qué le pasa a Rei?

Lita: ((Con un tono nervioso)) Bueno yo diría que esta impaciente por irse con ustedes.

Goku: Ya no tienen que esperar mas en este instante voy por ustedes ((Goku coloca sus dedos mayor e índice en su frente para poder realizar su técnica de la teletransportación)).

**Goku desaparece y casi de inmediato aparece junto a las chicas**

Lita: ((Aun con comunicación con Krilin)) Ya esta aquí nos veremos luego ((Lita apaga su comunicador)).

Goku: Hola muchachas buenos días.

Rei: ¿Buenos días? Ahora me escucharas.

Goku: Muchachas ¿Qué le pasa a Rei?

Serena: Quiere discutir algo que olvidaron anoche.

Goku: Y ¿Por qué tiene esa cara? ((Mientras Goku veía que Rei se aproximaba pensaba)) Pero ¿qué hicimos? ese rostro se parece al de Milk cuando esta apunto de regañarme.

**En Africa**

Ten-Shin-Han: KiKo-Ho.

**Nuevamente el choque de energías provoca un gran estruendo y ráfagas de aire furiosas**

Ten-Shin-Han: Déjate de juegos, sí lo que quieres es atacarme hazlo de una vez.

Randal: Ahora que tengo la certeza de que te puedo ganar lo haré ((Randal da un gran salto hacia Ten intentando golpearlo con una patada)).

Ten-Shin-Han: Sí piensas que esa patada me derrotara estas muy equivocado ((Ten desaparece de su lugar)).

**Randal cae en el sitio donde se encontraba Ten y voltea de inmediato hacia arriba donde Ten se había movido**

Randal: Eres muy simple, solo escapaste ¿Cómo piensas ganarme?

Ten-Shin-Han: No quiero causar daño en las casas de esas personas, sube aquí y te demostrare de lo que soy capas de hacer.

Randal: Es increíble como les gusta tonterías como la consideración hacia los demás, esta bien ,también te daré gusto con eso ((Randal comienza a flotar hacia donde se encontraba Ten)).

Ten-Shin-Han: Creo que ya no hay que posponer esto HAAAAAAAAA ((Ten provoca una gran onda de choque, su Ki que aleja a Randal del pueblo)).

**Mientras de nuevo en Tokio**

Rei: Es muy irresponsable de parte olvidar una de ellas en las casa de alguien mas, no es justo para la joven que tiene que cuidar el bien de su abuelo y de su templo.

Goku: Perdón Mil... es decir Rei juro que no fue nuestra intención hacerlo no nos paso por la mente la esfera a nadie.

Rei: Decir que lo olvidaron no es una excusa es solo parte del problema.

Haruka: ((Que observaba a la distancia al grupo y que dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción)) Si ese guerrero piensa tener esa actitud contra sus enemigos será mejor que no contemos con él.

Luna: Rei déjalo ya, nosotros tampoco recordamos que teníamos la esfera.

Serena: Si Rei, sí tu lo hubieras hecho en su momento se las hubiera entregado.

Rei: No pedí tu opinión Serena y es mejor que partas para la escuela para que para variar puedas llegar temprano.

Serena: ((Al escuchar esto se siente indignada)) En verdad que no dormir empeora tu mal humor adiós. ((Serena se aproxima a Darien)) Hasta luego ayuda a los muchachos a buscar ese radar y llevarte bien con ellos.

Darien: Lo intentare ¿No te vas a despedir de Rini?

Serena: ((Cambiando su rostro de sonriente a uno muy serio)) Claro, No causes problemas ¿si?

Rini: No soy como tu.

**Justo cuando Serena estaba a punto de contestar Goku la interrumpe**

Goku: Es momento de partir ya ((Goku voltea a ver a Haruka y compañía)) ¿Ustedes no piensan venir?

Mishuru: Nos están llamando, vamos con ellos.

Setsuna: Quiero ver esa técnica de teletransportación.

**Ami, Rei, Hotaru, Setsuna se toman de la mano y Ami coloca su mano sobre el brazo izquierdo de Goku mientras que Darien, coloca su mano derecha sobre el hombro derecho de Goku al mismo tiempo que formaba una cadena con Rini, Haruka y Mishuru**

Mina: Que les valla bien.

Serena: Cuídense Darien, Rini.

Goku: No se preocupen. Adiós ((Goku y los demás desaparecen)).

Lita: Esa técnica es muy útil cuando la puedes realizar normalmente.

Mina: ((Mirando su reloj)) Y nos seria mas útil ahora, ya se nos hizo tarde corran.

Serena: No, me desperté muy temprano y aun así voy a llegar tarde.

**De pronto Goku y compañía vuelven aparecer frente las muchachas**

Goku: ((Con una sonrisa llena de nervios y tallándose la cabeza con su mano derecha mientras todos lo miraban)) Volví olvidar la esfera, perdón Rei, dámela de una vez y olvídate del pendiente.

Rei: ((Con sus ojos cerrados y apretando su puño con mucha fuerza)) Ya lo dije no se le puede confiar una tarea importante a un hombre. ((Diciendo a manera de murmuro))Comienzo a pensar que Serena y Goku tienen la misma perspicacia.

Krilin: Ya tiene rato que Goku se fue ¿Qué lo estará demorando?

Yamcha: Conociendo a Goku no se me haría extraño que hubiera puesto a desayunar.

**En esos momentos Goku y los demás aparecen frente a los guerreros**

Krilin: Al fin llegan ¿Qué los demoro?

Goku: ((Volteando a ver a Rei)) Mejor no hablemos de ello, Ya nos tenemos que ir.

Gohan: Ya esta lista la nave súban.

Ami: Esperen un poco tenemos que transformarnos.

Krilin: ¿Transformarse? , Cierto lo había olvidado.

Goku: Claro háganlo, los esperamos dentro de la nave.

**Mientras que los guerreros entrando a la nave comentan**

Krilin: Debe ser molesto estar transformándose cada vez que tienes que combatir con tal para que nadie te reconozca.

Yamcha: Sería muy molesto que nosotros tendríamos que vestirnos antes de cada pelea.

Goku: Oigan no se precipiten, quizá se transformen de la misma forma en que yo lo hago y no les tome nada de tiempo hacerlo.

**En ese momento en África**

** Ten-Shin-Han recibe una patada en el rostro impulsándolo varios metros atrás**

Ten-Shin-Han: ((Con su mano en el rostro)) Eres muy rápido, me resulta muy complicado seguir tus movimientos incluso con mi tercer ojo.

Randal: Aunque me pudieras ver no podrías hacer nada, tu solo no tienes oportunidad de ganarme necesitarías que tus amigos estuvieran aquí para ayudarte.

Chaos: ((Apareciendo rápidamente detrás de Ten)) El no esta solo yo ayudare a Ten.

Ten-Shin-Han: Aléjate Chaos cuida la esfera yo puedo encargarme de él no tienes que arriesgarte.

Chaos: No Ten, quiero ayudar los dos les podemos ganar.

Randal: Deja de molestar enano APÁRTATE. ((Randal extiende su mano y deja salir un poderoso rayo de energía)).

**La ráfaga golpea a los dos guerreros pero estos se encontraban en posición de guardia por lo cual la el ataque solo causa que Ten-Shin-Han y Chaos retrocedan solo un poco e ilesos**

Ten-Shin-Han: Chaos ¿Estas bien?

Chaos: ((Descubriéndose)) Si Ten, ese ataque fue fuerte pero puedo soportar esto.

Randal: ((Apareciendo súbitamente detrás de Chaos)) Me alegra por ti, pero debes poner mas atención cuando peleas.

Chaos: Es muy rápido.

Ten-Shin-Han: ¡CHAOS!.

** Randal conecta un golpe tipo hachazo en el estomago de Chaos y después una patada envía al pequeño guerrero violentamente rumbo al suelo**

Ten-Shin-Han: No Chaos ((Ten intenta ir a auxiliar a su amigo, solo que cuando apenas había avanzado algunos metros Randal aparece frente a él)).

Randal: Deja de preocuparte por los demás o esta pelea no tendrá ningún sentido, YA OCÚPATE DE TI.

Ten-Shin-Han: Eres un maldito ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Chaos? Me leas pagaras ((En esos momentos dentro de muchos pensamientos que Ten tenia uno sonaba con mayor fuerza en su mente)) ¿Por que los otros no han llegado? ya llevamos tiempo peleando como para que se hubieran dado cuenta de donde estamos.

Randal: ¿Qué ocurre contigo? No me digas que ya perdiste la esperanza de ganarme.

Ten-Shin-Han: No, solo pensaba que si te quiero ganar te debo tomar la palabra; Yo solo no podré ganarte ((Ten retrocede varios metros rápidamente))

Randal: Ni pienses que te dejare escapar para que busques ayuda, aquí mismo acabare contigo.

Ten-Shin-Han: Jamás me iría de aquí dejando herido a Chaos, lo único que quiero es un poco de espacio.

Randal: Y ¿Para qué? ¿sí se puede saber?

Ten-Shin-Han Ahora mismo lo veras, CUADRUPLICACIÓN.

**En esos momentos la nave de los guerreros se encontraba volando sobre las cercanías de Tokio a poca altura**

Yamcha: ¿Están seguras que la gente no tomaría ver la nave volando como algo normal?

Sailor Mercury: Si, este tipo de vehículos aun no son inventados o por lo menos utilizados en esta dimensión.

Chibi Moon: Esta nave es grandiosa, todos cavemos en ella.

Sailor Mars: Algo así seria muy práctico es una pena que no exista algo como esta nave aquí podríamos ir a cualquier sitio rápidamente.

Sailor Pluto: ((Mientras miraba por la ventana)) Y lo que estamos buscando ¿es del tamaño de un reloj de bolsillo?

Sailor Mars: Pues yo más bien diría que es idéntico que aun reloj de bolsillo, pero este es un radar que busca las esferas.

Sailor Uranus: Significa que estaremos buscando algo muy pequeño en un lugar enorme y con mucha vegetación, por lo que creo solo perderemos el tiempo.

Goku: ((En su mente pensaba)) Si aparte de eso supieran que el radar ya podría estar hecho pedazos entonces creo que ni de broma nos hubieran acompañado.

Pikoro: ((Que observaba hacia abajo)) Este es el lugar.

Krilin: ¿Estas seguro Pikoro?

Pikoro: Claro que lo estoy, este sitio es el mismo en donde cayo el radar, lo reconozco por el precipicio de ahí abajo.

Gohan: El radar pudo haber caído hasta el fondo del precipicio.

Sailor Saturn: O bien pudo haberse quedado en la orilla o sus cercanías.

Sailor Mercury: Este no será un trabajo fácil, nos puede llevar mucho tiempo.

Goku: Es por eso que necesitábamos de su ayuda, Yamcha baja hasta el fondo creo que será mejor que formemos dos equipos para poder buscar el radar tanto en el fondo como en sus alrededores.

Tuxido Mask: Díganme no les ha pasado por la mente que tal vez ese radar este roto ya y por lo tanto inservible.

**Una gota de sudor aparece en la frentes de cada uno de los guerreros Z**

Yamcha: Pues claro que ya lo habíamos pensado no somos tan descuidados, en caso de encontrarlo roto, nosotros podremos repararlo, ¿ no es así muchachos?

Krilin: Claro que si, nosotros estamos preparados para este tipo de contingencias.

Goku: ((Con una sonrisa nerviosa)) Así es nuestra amiga Bulma nos enseño como hacerlo.

Tuxido Mask: Disculpen que se lo diga, pero ustedes no me parecen unos genios científicos.

Yamcha: ((Aun más nervioso)) Eso lo discutiremos mas tarde estamos por aterrizar sujétense ((Yamcha acelera la velocidad del descenso provocando el sobresalto de los pasajeros)).

Sailor Uranus: Oye tú conduce con más cuidado o ¿es que quieres que te enseñe a conducir?

Yamcha: Disculpa no volverá a pasar.

**De vuelta al lugar en donde Ten-Shin-Han se encontraba combatiendo contra Randal**

**La técnica de Ten dejaba sorprendido a Randal ya que al ver que su rival súbitamente se convertía en cuatro quedaba paralizado**

Randal: ¡Que extraño sujeto! Esto debe tratarse de una simple ilusión.

Ten-Shin-Han: Veras que tan reales son estas imágenes ((Ten por fin termina de hacer la cuadruplicación y ahora hay cuatro Ten-Shin-Han dispuestos a pelear))

Randal: A mi no me engañaras con esos trucos.

**Los cuatro Ten-Shin-Han arremeten contra su adversario, pero Randal no muestra temor y espera que el Ten-Shin-Han del centro a la derecha se aproximara a él ya que pensaba que ese era el verdadero**

Randal: Con esto te acabare ((Randal suelta un puñetazo a Ten-Shin-Han, pero antes de que se lo pudiera conectar él recibe una patada en la espalda de parte del Ten-Shin-Han del extremo derecho)).

**Randal desciende a gran velocidad, aunque tiene la habilidad de detenerse en el aire y escapar así del impacto de chocar contra el piso**

Randal: ¡Son verdaderos, esos hombres son verdaderos!

Ten-Shin-Han 1: Te advierto que es inútil que intentes buscar al verdadero.

Ten-Shin-Han 2: La razón es simple.

Ten-Shin-Han 3: Todos somos el mismo.

Ten-Shin-Han 4: Enséñanos como logras pelear con cuatro adversarios al mismo tiempo.

** Nuevamente los cuatro cargan contra Randal**

Randal: Si tengo que pelear contra ustedes cuatro entonces lo haré ((Randal tomo una posición de guardia)).

**Randal detiene una patada con su brazo derecho y un puñetazo con el izquierdo, los otros dos Ten-Shin-Han intentan golpearlo por la espalda pero Randal se eleva rápidamente esquivando los golpes lanzados, Randal se queda flotando a distancia de los Ten-Shin-Han observándolos al mismo tiempo que pensaba en lo que iba hacer**

**En al fondo del precipicio**

Goku: Entonces ¿cuál será la forma de dividirnos?

Sailor Mercury: Deberíamos considerar que ustedes tienen más alcance de búsqueda gracias a su técnica de vuelo.

Chibi Moon: Yo quiero estar con Tuxido Mask.

Sailor Uranus: Dividámonos por el grupo al que pertenecemos las Sailor Scouts y ustedes.

Yamcha: ((Dirigiéndose a Krilin)) La forma en que dijo ustedes no me pareció muy cordial.

Sailor Neptune: Me parece que es buena sugerencia y nos es que no nos agraden pero ya que ustedes pueden subir fuera del precipicio sin usar la nave no veo la razón por la cual nosotras y Tuxido Mask debamos volver a subir a ella.

Pikoro: Es un buen punto, además que trabajaremos mas coordinados con las personas a las cuales ya conocemos.

Goku: Pues así lo haremos entonces, solo que creo que uno de nosotros debería quedarse aquí abajo para aumentar la velocidad de la búsqueda como dijo Mercury en eso nos ayuda la técnica de vuelo.

Krilin: Y ¿Quién se quedara? ((Krilin voltea a ver el grupo en ese momento Pikoro levanta el vuelo))

Goku: La verdad no esperaba que él se quedara. Yo me puedo quedar.

Yamcha: ((En voz baja a Goku)) No siento que sea buena idea Goku, tal parece que por lo menos a dos de ellos tu no les eres muy grato, lo mejor será que yo me quede.

Goku: ((Mirando a Uranus y a Tuxido Mask)) Si es por eso creo que es mejor que Gohan se quede él ya se quedo una vez con ellas.

Sailor Mars: De que tanto hablan.

Yamcha: De nada solo que seré yo el que se quede aquí abajo, ¿verdad Goku?

Goku: Creo que si.

Krilin: Bien entonces nos vamos arriba, ven Gohan apúrate hay que alcanzar a Pikoro.

Gohan: Si, vamos papá.

Goku: Que tengan suerte ((Goku, Krilin y Gohan se elevan para poder salir del precipicio)).

Yamcha: ((Con la vista puesta en sus tres amigos que ascendían)) ¿Ahora qué hacemos chicas? ((Al voltear su rostro en donde se encontraban las Sailor Scouts se da cuenta que ya lo dejaron atrás y fuera de la jugada)) Oigan esperen no me dejen solo ahora soy de su equipo.

Krilin: ((Mientras que subía)) Me alegra no haberme quedado no me siento muy cómodo cuando las Sailor Scouts mayores están con ellas.

Goku: A Yamcha no parece importarle eso.

Krilin: Lo que pasa es que Yamcha haría cualquier cosa para estar con mujeres lindas a su alrededor, pero en ocasiones no mide sus alcances.

**En África**

**La pelea continuaba a una enorme velocidad y aparentemente esta estaba siendo dominada por el cuarteto de Ten-Shin-Han ya que conectaban a diestra y siniestra goles pero estos no resultaban efectivos debido que muchos se estrellaban en la guardia de Randal y los que contactaban en el cuerpo resultaban muy poco efectivos, a parte de que estaban recibiendo muchos golpes**

Randal: Dividirte en cuatro no resulto muy buena idea, ya me di cuenta que tu velocidad y fuerza se dividieron también en cuatro ((Después de decir esto Randal detiene una patada que le iba al rostro pero recibe un puñetazo por el otro lado, Randal reacciona con furia y golpea fuertemente al Ten-Shin-Han que lo había golpeado))

** El Ten-Shin-Han queda inmóvil a causa de la fuerza del golpe, para su suerte no puede ser rematado ya que Randal se ocupa en ese momento de defenderse del ataque de los otros tres Ten-Shin-Han**

Ten-Shin-Han 1: ((Que se encontraba intercambiando golpes con Randal)) Es inútil no le ganare de esta manera y también tengo que darme prisa debo ir a ayudar a Chaos ¿DÓNDE ESTAN GOKU Y LOS OTROS?.

** De nuevo en Japón** (Perdón por tanto cambio de escenario)

Goku: Es otro estanque.

Gohan: Debemos mirar ahí adentro por fuerza.

Gohan: Yo me puedo meter si gustan.

Pikoro: Entren los dos al mismo tiempo así será mas rápido.

Krilin: ¿Por qué no entras tu Pikoro?

Pikoro: No

Krilin: Pero tu fuiste quien...

Goku: Olvídalo Krilin, será entre tú y yo hay que decidir.

Krilin: Bien hay que solucionar esto como adultos.

((Segundos después))

Goku y Krilin: Piedra, papel o tijera (Esta por demás explicar que estaban haciendo)

**Pikoro solo observaba incrédulo la forma de decidir de los dos hombres**

**Goku saca piedra y Krilin tijera**

Goku: ¡Que bien gane! Que bueno, no tenia ganas de mojarme en este momento.

Krilin: Que suerte tengo, yo no debería hacer esto, de acuerdo cuiden mi ropa quieren.

**Después de desvestirse Gohan y Krilin entran al estanque que tenia un tamaño mediano pero que en el fondo había muchas plantas y lodo**

**En el fondo del precipicio**

Sailor Saturn: Oigan ya lo encontré aquí esta.

Sailor Mercury: ((A algunos metros de Saturn)) ¡Qué bueno! Fue un buen trabajo.

**Todos comienzan a dirigirse al lugar en donde se encontraba Saturn**

Sailor Mars: Lo mejor es que no tardamos nada.

Tuxido Mask: Espero que esta búsqueda valga la pena.

Chibi Moon: De cualquier forma me divertí mucho buscando el radar contigo.

**Las Sailor Scouts y Tuxido Mask se reúnen alrededor Saturn**

Sailor Mercury: ((Observa a Pluto, Uranus y Neptune recargadas en un árbol apartadas del grupo unos cuantos metros)) Se me hacia muy extraño que ellas vinieran para hacer algo tan simple como buscar un pequeño radar.

Sailor Saturn: Pluto quería ayudar, pero Uranus no lo permitió dijo que esa era una tarea muy poco digna para ella.

Sailor Mars: Siendo honesta admito que no fue una gran cosa, estuvo de más habernos transformado.

Yamcha: ((Que se había alejado mas del grupo debido a que él hizo la búsqueda volando a baja altura)) ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Lo encontraron? ((Yamcha se aproximaba mientras en su mente solo repetía una sola frase)) Que no este roto, que no este roto, que no este roto por favor)).

**Pero al llegar y mirar el radar que sostenía Saturn cae en cuenta que la lógica se había impuesto: el radar estaba roto**

Yamcha: ((Con una mirada de decepción)) ¡Cielos esta roto!

Chibi Moon: Pero ustedes lo repararan ¿Cierto?

Sailor Mercury: Será un trabajo complicado y muy interesante.

Yamcha: Si, muy interesante y complicado casi imposible.

Sailor Mars: Ya es tiempo de irnos vamos a la nave y llamemos a los demás.

Yamcha: ((Mientras tomaba el radar de manos de las Saturn)) A la nave podemos ir, pero no podremos comunicarnos con los demás yo me quede con el comunicador que nos prestaron. No habrá problema una vez que escuchen la nave sabrán que es tiempo de partir.

(Para no recalcar tantos cambios de escena estos se darán de una forma supuesta, es decir que cuando algún personaje hable ya uno sabe en que lugar se encuentra)

**Dos de los cuatro Ten-Shin-Han son golpeados en el rostro, primero uno y después el otro al caer uno de ellos pasa cerca de los otros dos , uno de ellos se distrae al seguir su caída, Randal aprovecha esta distracción para acercársele y propinarle un codazo en el rostro, cuando Randal intenta rematarlo con un derechazo el otro Ten-Shin-Han lo detiene tomándolo del brazo y arrojándolo varios metros**

Randal: Sigan intentándolo, Solo están gastando sus fuerzas inútilmente.

**En esta ocasión no hay respuesta por parte de ninguno de los Ten-Shin-Han solo una mirada clavada se notaba en sus rostros mientras los cuatro se acomodaban dejando en el centro a Randal mientras ellos se colocaban al frente, atrás, a la izquierda y a la derecha a unos diez metros bajo el nivel de Randal**

Randal: ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Lo volverán a intentar?

Yamcha: Me da pena con ustedes las hicimos faltar a la escuela para nada.

Sailor Mercury: Ustedes hicieron bien después de todo fue una de nosotras quien encontró el radar y su prioridad era encontrarlo lo más pronto posible.

Sailor Neptune: ¿Pasa algo Pluto? Te veo distraída desde hace rato.

Chibi Moon: Mars también tú estas distraída desde que comenzamos a caminar.

Sailor Mars: Pluto siente algo, entonces no es mi imaginación desde hace rato estoy sintiendo un espíritu maligno.

Sailor Pluto: Es verdad yo también lo siento.

Yamcha: Yo no puedo sentir nada díganme de donde proviene.

Sailor Mars: No puedo decirlo con precisión es solo que puedo sentir algo.

**Pikoro y Goku llegan a las orillas del estanque mientras Gohan y Krilin permanecían sumergidos**

Goku: ¿Tuviste suerte Pikoro?

Pikoro: No, no pude encontrar el radar.

Goku: no es por ser pesimista pero de cualquier modo sé que al encontrarlo estará dañado y no nos ayudara para encontrar a Ten-Shin-Han

Los cuatro Ten-Shin-Han ((Colocando sus dedos mayor e índice de cada mano a los lados de su tercer ojo)) Ya veras que esto si resultara. Ya no puedes escapar de esto y te atacare con todo mi fuerza, HAAAAAAAAA ((Un rayo de energía es expulsado del tercer ojo de cada uno de los cuatro))

Randal: Ahora te decides atacar fuertemente en conjunto. ((Debido a la poca distancia que había entre él y sus adversarios a Randal no le queda mas que cubrirse el ataque)).

**Los cuatro rayos golpean a Randal, la intensidad del ataque es muy grande tanto que el cielo de la noche es iluminado por el color rojo de los rayos dejando pasmados a todos los aldeanos del pueblo que se encontraban a distancia observando escondidos lo que ocurría,.El poder del ataque es fuerte pero este no daña a Randal que sigue soportando el embate cosa que no sucede con sus rocas guardadas en su traje que llegan a su limite y se quiebran en pedazos**

**Súbitamente el Ki de Randal queda al descubierto para Ten-Shin-Han y para todos los demás guerreros Z**

Goku: Es el Ki de Ten-Shin-Han.

Pikoro: Se dividió en cuatro y no esta solo hay otro Ki junto a él.

Goku: Es maligno y es mayor que de Ten, Pikoro pronto, no podemos esperar a Gohan y Krilin tenemos que irnos.

**Pikoro pone su mano en el hombro de Goku y este realiza la técnica de la teletransportación**

Yamcha: ¡Ese es el Ki de Ten! Muchachas aguarden aquí tengo que ir a revisar. ((Yamcha se eleva intentando llegar con los demás para después ir por Ten pero a pocos segundos de haber despegado del suelo una voz lo advierte)).

Sailor Mars: ¡YAMCHA CUIDADO!.

Yamcha: ((Yamcha voltea atrás y mira espantado como una silueta humana se dirige a él a gran velocidad))No, de nuevo no pude sentir nada.

**Un gran impacto surge cuando la silueta alcanza a Yamcha, las Sailor Scouts quedan congeladas por la rapidez de los eventos y el ruido causado por el impacto solo es escuchado por los que se encontraban en el fondo del cañón debido a que Goku y Pikoro ya se habían marchado y Gohan y Krilin se encontraban sumergidos en el agua**

Randal: ((Después de haber recibido el ataque de Ten-Shin-Han no presenta seña de daños pero si mucho coraje)) Idiota esa técnica me causo dolor me la pagaran ustedes cuatro me la pagaran.

**Randal se lanza furioso contra los cuatro Ten-Shin-Han a una enorme velocidad tanta que ellos no pueden reaccionar, Randal aparece a espaldas de uno y le da una patada, después Randal desaparece y aparece frente a otro y le conecta un codazo en la cabeza, los dos Ten-Shin-Han golpeados caen al suelo. Randal voltea rápidamente para ver a los dos Ten-Shin-Han restantes y cuando estos se disponían a atacarlo**

Randal: No intenten estupideces estoy harto de eso ATAQUE DE IMPACTO ((Randal lanza dos rayos uno en cada mano, al viajar los rayos se trenzan y cuando están apunto de llegar a donde los Ten-Shin-Han se encontraban Randal extiende sus brazos a los lados, al hacer esto los rayos se separan nuevamente sorprendiendo a las víctimas del ataque, los rayos conectan justo en el pecho causando una explosión y que los Ten-Shin-Han cayeran inconscientes al piso.

**Cuando los cuatro Ten-Shin-Han caen al piso la técnica de la cuadruplicación desaparece quedando solo un Ten-Shin-Han muy lastimado aunque todavía consciente**

Randal: ¿Viste? Ese es un verdadero ataque, Te lo mereces ahora te volveré a atacar con mas fuerza y en esta ocasión tu también desaparecerás ATAQUE DE... ((Randal se detiene y mira con espanto hacia arriba de donde se encuentra Ten-Shin-Han, lo que le provocaba tal espanto, es la súbita presencia de Goku y Pikoro que al fin habían llegado a ayudar a su amigo)) No, son ellos ¿pero como yo...? ((Randal mete la mano en su traje buscando las rocas, solo siente el polvo que quedo de ellas)) No me di cuanta cuando se rompieron.

Ten-Shin-Han: ((Apenas dibujando una sonrisa)) Al fin llegaron bien, ese sujeto recibirá su merecido.

Krilin: ((Dentro del estanque observando hacia donde sentía la presencia de Goku, Pikoro y Ten-Shin-Han)) Usaron la teletransportación mientras nos encontrábamos dentro del estanque por eso fue que no nos dimos cuanta cuando se fueron.

Gohan: ¿Qué hacemos vamos por los demás?

Krilin: En ese lugar hubo una pelea y por lo que puedo sentir a Ten no le fue muy bien, hay grandes probabilidades de que el radar se dañara durante la batalla.

Gohan: El Ki de Chaos es muy pequeño también.

Krilin: Ni hablar no nos queda mas tener la esperanza de que los radares estén en buen estado, por Chaos y Ten no me apuro Pikoro y tu papá ya están en ese lugar ellos podrán encargarse, sugiero sumergirnos un par de veces mas para que no quede duda de que el radar no esta aquí después iremos abajo con los demás.

**Yamcha se encontraba tirado en el piso mientras las Sailor Scouts contemplaban al hombre que había golpeado al guerrero**

Chibi Moon: Yamcha.

Tuxido Mask: ((Dirigiéndose a Olam))¿Quién eres tu?

Olam: ¿Yo? Nadie en particular solo quiero la esfera que sé que ustedes tienen, ah si claro también eliminarlos para que ya no molesten basuras.

Sailor Mars: Era tuyo el espíritu maligno que Pluto y yo, no te daremos la esfera por ningún motivo.

Olam: Niña tonta ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta como acabe con tu amigo? Supuestamente es el que más problemas me causaría, despees de todo fue buena idea que me decidiera a venir.

Sailor Uranus: ¿Para qué quieres la esfera?

Olam: No lo sabes, mientes, no defenderían algo si no saben para que sirve.

Sailor Uranus: Yo no estoy dispuesta a protegerlas en tanto no sepa para que sirven de lo que si estoy dispuesta a pelear contra todo aquel que se atreva a amenazar a las personas.

Chibi Moon: Todas nosotras lo estamos.

Olam: Muéstrenmelo.

Sailor Uranus: Ya lo veras A UN LADO TODOS. TIERRA TIEMBLA ((Uranus lanza su ataque contra Olam mientras las demás se apartaban del camino del ataque)).

Olam: Es tiempo de comenzar y terminar al mismo tiempo. RETROATAQUE ((Una barrera de energía se forma alrededor de Olam y cuando el ataque de Uranus la toca toda la energía del mismo regresa contra la Scout que había realizado el poder)).

Sailor Neptune: ¡URANUS!.

Sailor Uranus: ¡NOOOOO! ((Es ataque golpea a Uranus y nuevamente el impacto no es escuchado por Krilin y Gohan debido a que estaban sumergidos en el agua)).

Olam: No puedes controlar ni tu propia energía ¡qué mal! Lo mismo les pasará a ustedes si utilizan sus ataques de una forma tan simple.

**De pronto la voz de Yamcha se escucha a espaldas de Olam**

Yamcha: SHIN ROGAJUJUKEN ((Técnica de colmillos de lobo)).

**Yamcha se acerca por la espalda de Olam de tal forma que parece que podrá golpearlo, pero Olam solo hace un pequeño movimiento a su derecha y Yamcha se va en banda, Olam en centésimas de segundo realiza una patada con giro que conecta en la espalda de Yamcha**

**Yamcha cae fuertemente al piso inconsciente a unos cuantos metros de Olam**

Olam: No pudiste esperar para morir verdad, bien te dará gusto ((Olam levanta su brazo para realizar su ataque cuando...))

Sailor Mercury: BURBUJAS CONGELANTES ¡EXPLOTEN!

**El Ataque congela el brazo de Olam**

Olam: ((Volteando lentamente a donde Mercury se encontraba)) Muy lista, niña me atacaste cuando no te veía pero ((Olam tensa su brazo y eso destruye la capa de hielo que tenia)) no lo volverás a hacer ((Olam se mueve a la misma velocidad con la que antes había atacado a Yamcha por lo cual la reacción de Mercury y los demás parecen cámara lenta)).

**Todas las Sailor Scouts miran como lo que apenas se distingue como una silueta humana se dirige a golpear a Mercury**

Chibi Moon: No, detente.

Tuxido Mask: Mercury.

Sailor Uranus ((Apretando los dientes con gran rabia)) Maldición no.

**A unos cuantos centímetros de que Mercury fuera golpeada otra silueta aparece como de la nada para impactar a Olam y hacerlo volar violentamente varios metros**

Sailor Mercury: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Sailor Saturn: ¿Qué fue lo que salvo a Mercury?

**Las Sailor Scouts voltean a ver a quien había salvado a su amiga que debido a la inercia de su vuelo se aparto algunos metros de donde Mercury se encontraba. Al observar todos se dieron cuenta que se trataba de un joven que se encontraba en cuclillas y dándole la espalda a todos, de cabello púrpura, pantalón negro, y que portaba una espada en su espalda**

Yamcha: ((Quien reaccionó al momento del impacto de Olam con el piso, mira también al joven)) No puede ser él ¿Cómo llego aquí?.


	4. Capitulos 10 y 11

**Capitulo 10: Una mala noticia**

** En Tokio; en uno de los arboles que se encuentra en la preparatoria de las muchachas Luna, Artemis y Diana se encontraban haciendo guardia**

Luna: Aquí parece estar todo en calma.

Artemis: Me da gusto que no se decidieran atacar la escuela.

Diana: Sí los demás se llevaron la esfera no tendrían porque venir, yo debí haber ido con la pequeña dama estoy preocupada por ella.

Artemis: Hay que tener confianza, recuerda que el grupo que fue a buscar el radar se podría considerar como un verdadero ejercito.

Luna: Es algo exagerado eso de ejercito ¿No crees?. Pero si se trata de un grupo muy capaz aunque no esta bien confiarse, el enemigo es muy distinto a lo que hemos enfrentado.

Artemis: Sí lo vemos desde un punto de vista pesimista ellos también están formando un grupo parecido al nuestro.

Luna: Artemis eres bastante voluble ¿Sabes?

**Dentro de su salón de clases Serena se encontraba pensando en sus personas amadas**

Serena: ((Desentendida de lo que el profesor decía)) Me hubiera gustado mucho haber acompañado a Darien y a las muchachas creo que cualquier parte es mejor que la escuela en lunes por la mañana.

Profesor: SERENA TSUKINO.

**En el fondo del precipicio**

Olam: ((Tirado en el piso poniendo su mano en el pecho que fue el lugar en donde fue golpeado))¿Cuántos de ustedes hay en este lugar?

Trunks: Nadie que se llame guerrero ataca a su adversario por la espalda ((Se comienza a parar)) tienes buena velocidad, aunque parece que te gusta aprovecharte de personas que no la tienen ((Trunks se voltea para mirar de frente a Olam)) Yo puedo ser un mejor rival para ti.

Sailor Pluto: Parece ser uno de ellos.

Sailor Uranus: Debe ser.

Yamcha: ¿Cómo llego aquí? Se supone que él era del futuro, no pudo enterarse de nuestro viaje.

Trunks: ((Dirigiéndose a las Sailor Scouts)) Por favor tomen al señor Yamcha y ayúdenlo.

Sailor Mars: ¡Las semillas! Están en la nave voy por ellas.

Olam: No iras a ninguna parte, dije que me encargare de ustedes y es lo que haré. Dime muchacho ¿Qué tanto sabes hacer?

Trunks: Podría matarte si así lo quiero. No puedo decirlo con certeza debido a que no puedo sentir tu presencia, pero si tu velocidad es tu mejor arma tu no tienes con que ganarme.

Olam: ¿No? Eso ya lo veremos no solo tengo mi velocidad ((Olam se levanta de un salto)) TOMA ((Olam lanza una bola de energía a Trunks)).

Trunks: Eso de nada te servirá ((Trunks atrapa la bola de energía con su mano derecha y no muestra ningún esfuerzo para mantenerla sujeta)). Por eso te digo que será mejor que te alejes de aquí, yo no tengo la paciencia para aguantarte. ((Mira a Yamcha tirando en el piso)) Por favor alguien traiga las semillas del ermitaño.

Sailor Mars: Yo voy por ellas ((Mars comienza a correr hacia la nave)).

Olam: Te dije que no iras a ninguna parte.

**Olam genera otra bola de energía para arrojársela a Mars pero Trunks no se lo permite lanzándole la bola que antes había atrapado; la bola pasa muy cerca de la cabeza de Olam**

Olam: ¿Cómo te atreves a usar mi energía para atacarme?

Trunks: Es solo para que te sirva de una advertencia más seria, vete de aquí, la próxima vez usare mi propia energía y te prometo que no fallare.

**Mars llega a la nave y toma las semillas mientras arriba Krilin y Gohan salían des estanque. Olam solamente se queda mirando a Trunks**

**En un lugar de Japón**

Vegeta: Apareció la presencia de uno de esos guerreros, parece que algunas de esas sabandijas amigas de Kakarotto intentaron enfrentarlo y no les fue muy bien. No vele la pena ni siquiera pensar en pararme en ese lugar, la presencia de ese tipo es muy pequeña, es el tipo de basura que a Kakarotto le gusta limpiar es por eso que ya esta en ese lugar.

**Mientras en Africa**

**Goku y Pikoro parados a un lado de Ten-Shin-Han**

Goku: Las muchachas se quedaron con las semillas.

Pikoro: ¿Dónde esta Chaos?

Ten-Shin-Han: ((Hablando con mucha dificultad)) Cayo unos metros hacia delante ese tipo lo derribo de un golpe.

**Goku comienza a caminar hacia donde esta Chaos sin quitarle la vista a Randal**

Goku: ¡Que extraño! ¿Por qué no se hace nada solo esta ahí esperando algo?

Pikoro: ((También observando a su rival)) ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? ¿Qué estará planeando?

Randal: ((En su mente)) Son esos dos, a ellos no les podré ganar me confíe y deje que rompieran las rocas. ¿Dónde esta esa mujer? Me dijo que si las cosas se ponían difíciles ella me ayudaría a escapar, yo no puedo desaparecer como lo hace Wodken.

**Goku encuentra a Chaos lo levanta y lo lleva cargado en donde Ten y Pikoro se encontraban mientras que Randal permanecía inmóvil**

Goku: Parece que no piensa atacarnos.

Pikoro: Regresa por las semillas y llévate a Ten-Shin-Han y a Chaos contigo, yo me quedo.

Goku: Pikoro no creo que sea necesario pelear con él, no a intentado nada desde llegamos.

Pikoro: No seas tonto, Mira como están tus amigos y aun piensas dejarlo así, ya tuve una mala experiencia por ser compasivo, en lo que a mi me respecta acabare a ese tipo de una vez.

Goku: Solo te pido que no lo hagas hasta que sea tu último recurso.

Pikoro: Será mejor que te des prisa Chaos no se ve muy bien.

**Goku intenta buscar el Ki de alguno de sus amigos pero no encuentra ninguno**

Goku: Esto no esta bien, no puedo sentir el Ki de nadie.

Pikoro: ¿De nadie?

Goku: Así es, seria común no sentir el Ki de los muchachos, pero las muchachas no saben como desaparecerlo eso quiere decir que...

Pikoro: Que nos tendieron una trampa.

**En el lugar de la pelea entre Trunks y Olam**

Olam: ((En su mente mientras observaba a Trunks)) Es solo un muchacho yo no puedo perder contra él.

Trunks: ¿Por qué lo piensas tanto? ¿Te vas o me atacas? Apúrate a decidir o pronto vendrán a ayudarnos.

Olam: ((Dibuja una sonrisa)) No, no lo harán no tienen forma de saberlo ((Olam saca sus dos rocas de su bolsillo)) Gracias a esto ustedes y sus amigos son incapaces de darse cuenta de nuestra presencia. Por que eso es lo que ustedes hacen verdad

Sailor Mercury: ¡Esas rocas!

**En ese mismo momento en el refugio de Tazard, Crystal se encontraba siguiendo la pelea por medio de su telepatía mientras permanecía recargada en la pared con sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados**

Crystal: Ese bárbaro idiota, les esta diciendo lo de las rocas. No hay remedio creo que es un precio que hay que pagar por la muerte de dos de ellos.

**En una habitación cercana Wodken entra muy alarmado para avisar a Mest de algo**

Wodken: Mest, Mest. Randal y Olam se fueron a combatir contra esos tipos**

Mest: Así que esos tontos hicieron lo que se les antojó como siempre, ese Randal siempre esta contradiciéndome.

Wodken: ¿Vamos a ayudarlos?

Mest: Claro que no, no nos arriesgaremos tontamente para tratar de salvar a esos dos estúpidos.

Wodken: Pero...

Mest: No te preocupes, sí lo que nos prometieron es verdad no necesitaremos de ellos porque nuestro poder aumentara.

Wodken: ¿Si le creíste a la reina?

Mest: Pues es mejor que ir a enfrentar una muerte segura ¿No crees?

**De nuevo en el lugar en donde se encontraba Crystal, Lydian se acerca muy molesta para hacerle un reclamo a su hermana**

Lydian: ¿Por qué enviaste a esos hombres a pelear? Aun no han aumentado su poder.

Crystal: Yo no los envíe, solo los ayude para que llegaran a esos lugares, eso es lo que ellos querían al fin de cuentas.

Lydian: Los dejaste ir sabiendo que podían ser derrotados ¿No entendiste lo que te dije el otro día?

Crystal: Cálmate lo entendí perfectamente como ya te lo dije, ellos así lo pidieron, pero si te preocupa mucho la situación te diré algo, Yo me encargare de conseguir la energía necesaria para poder aumentar de poder a nuestros hombres y como regalo especial también conseguiré esas preciadas esferas en estos momentos ellos ya deben tener cuatro de ellas, nosotros tenemos dos solo faltaría una para encontrar. Es verdad lo que dicen si quieres que algo salga bien hazlo tu misma.

**En Africa**

Pikoro: Y así sigues pensando en dejarlos vivos ahora nos están atacando por los dos lados.

Goku: Eso no importa necesitamos apurarnos aquí para poder ir ayudar a los demás.

Randal: ((En su mente)) No dejaré que esa bruja se salga con la suya, me tengo que escapar y hacerla pagar por engañarme. ((Randal alza su vista hacia donde se encuentra la gente del pueblo)) Ustedes dos si son como su amigo, no permitirán que algo les pase a esas personas así que mas vale que sea apuren RÁFAGA DE CHOQUE. ((Un rayo de energía de enorme poder y velocidad sale en busca de los habitantes del pueblo)).

Goku: ¡DIABLOS! ((Goku suelta a sus dos amigos y desaparece))

**La gente del pueblo se encontraba aterrorizada por el ataque que se aproximaba pero antes de que el poder los golpeara Goku se aparece frente a ellos**

Goku: NO TE LO PERMITIRE ((Goku extiende sus manos hacia delante para detener el ataque y al chocar este con el una explosión se produce)).

Randal: ((Dirigiéndose a Pikoro)) De ser tu no perdería el tiempo yendo detrás de mi mejor ve ayudar a tu amigo. ((Dicho esto Olam vuela rápidamente para intentar escapar de ese lugar,. Pikoro solo le lanza una mirada fría))

Pikoro: Pobre idiota ((Pikoro desaparece y aparece frente a Randal))

Randal: Pe... Pero.

Pikoro: Adiós basura HAAAAAAA ((Pikoro acaba con su rival con una poderosa ráfaga de energía que desintegra por completo a Randal)).

**Al desaparecer el rival Pikoro voltea para ver lugar de la explosión en el cual se había levantado una gran polvareda, al disiparse el polvo se puede ver que Goku había recibido el impacto del ataque dejando a la gente a salvo**

Goku: Acepto que me equivoque, esas personas en verdad son un peligro para los habitantes de este planeta.

**En el precipicio**

Sailor Mercury: Ahora entiendo lo que paso anoche, cuando soltaron la roca apareció la lectura de su poder en mi visor.

Olam: Y gracias a ellas nosotros podemos acecharlos todo el tiempo y no tienen forma de saberlo.

Sailor Pluto: Quizá esas rocas también sean las causantes de que mis poderes estén bloqueadas.

Olam: Eso en realidad no lo sé, como ya se los dije no importa ya que ustedes van a morir.

Trunks: Es una lastima.

Olam: ¿Cómo?

Trunks: No supiste aprovechar tu oportunidad para irte.

Olam: Deja de decir tonterías.

Chibi Moon: ¡Miren! ((Chibi Moon señala hacia arriba para que los demás vieran como Krilin y Gohan se aproximaban)).

Sailor Pluto: Ya no podrás escapar, mejor ríndete.

**Las Sailor Scouts se alistan para atacar a Olam**

Olam: Si me voy no lo haré solo ((Olam ataca nuevamente a Mercury pero en esta ocasión con rayo))

**Trunks no pierde el tiempo y rápidamente se coloca entre el rato y la Scout, Trunks cansado de dar advertencias decide responder el ataque con una técnica**

Trunks: No pudiste comprenderlo entonces no me queda otra alternativa. TOMA ((Trunks ataca con un rayo de energía)).

**La energía de Olam no es rival para la de Trunks y al chocar los poderes el de Trunks desplaza sin ningún problema, Sin embargo la emisión de energía tan cercana derriba a Mercury**

** La ráfaga de Trunks lanza por los aires a Olam sacándolo del precipicio. Las Sailor Scouts quedan pasmadas por la demostración del poder de Trunks**

**Sailor Mars ya recuperada de la sorpresa le da una semilla a Yamcha mientras mantenía su vista fija en Trunks**

Sailor Mars: ¿Quién será ese joven? Es muy fuerte y muy apuesto.

**Trunks se para enfrente de Mercury que aun se encontraba tirada en el piso a causa del choque de los ataques, Mercury lo mira todavía sorprendida por lo que ocurrió. Trunks le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarla al ver esto Mercury se sonroja**

Trunks: Disculpa por lo rudo del ataque pero no quería que ese ataque me sorprendiera, dime ¿Te encuentras bien? ((Mercury se levanta con ayuda de Trunks)).

Sailor Mercury: ((Con un tono de voz muy tímido)) Si, si lo estoy, muchas gracias.

Sailor Mars: ((Apareciendo por atrás de Trunks y con una actitud totalmente opuesta a la de Mercury)) Claro que esta bien y es por tu ayuda ¿Eres un amigo de Goku? ¿Bienes a ayudarnos? Yo soy Sailor Mars es un gusto conocerte.

**Krilin y Gohan llegan a donde se encuentra el grupo justo en el mismo momento en que Yamcha se levanta ya recuperado**

Krilin: Es él, no estábamos equivocados.

Gohan: ¿Cómo hizo para llegar aquí?

Chibi Moon: Tiene que ser amigo suyo, rescato a Mercury y nos ayudo a derrotar a ese hombre.

Yamcha: Eso es algo que toda vía hay que ver.

Sailor Neptune: ¿A qué te refieres?

**Las palabras de Yamcha causan confusión y pone nervioso a Trunks, en eso Goku y Pikoro, aparecen, Goku cargaba a Ten y Pikoro a Chaos que se encontraban inconscientes**

Gohan: ¡Papá!

Yamcha: ¿Ten? ¿Qué pasó con ellos Goku? ¿Por qué están así?

Goku: No hay tiempo para explicarlo, rápido denme dos semillas del ermitaño.

Sailor Mars: Yo las tengo, Voy contigo.

**Mars corre a donde se encuentra Goku, pero al acercarse se da cuenta que Ten-Shin-Han era algo diferente**

Sailor Mars: ((Con cierto espanto)) ¡Tiene tres ojos! Tiene otro en su frente.

Tuxido Mask: ¿Un tercer ojo?

Goku: No te espantes, sé que parece raro, pero créeme Ten-Shin-Han no es mala persona, ni tampoco Chaos.

**Mars voltea a ver a Chaos**

Sailor Mars: Parece un niño ((Mars se decide y le da una semilla a cada uno de los guerreros heridos)).

Sailor Saturn: ((Hablando con Uranus y Neptune)) Rini me había dicho que ellos tenían amigos buscando otras esferas ellos deben ser.

Sailor Uranus: ((Con un pequeño gesto de dolor dibujado en su rostro)) Así de pronto, son tres más de ellos, y ese joven el que salvo a Mercury tiene mucho poder.

Sailor Neptune: Con solo ver el ataque que efectuó es fácil suponerlo.

**Ten y Chaos abren sus ojos y ya no presentan secuelas de la pelea con excepción del polvo en su cuerpo y ropas**

Goku: Bien ya se sienten mejor, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo ((Goku dirige su mirada a donde se encuentra Trunks quien no se a movido)) Estaba seguro que era él. Pikoro ven sígueme. Muchachos vean que Ten y Chaos estén bien del todo.

Gohan: ¿a dónde vas Papá?

Goku: Tengo que preguntarle algo a ese joven.

Tuxido Mask: Y no le puedes preguntar aquí enfrente de todos.

Goku: ((Mientras caminaba hacia Trunks en compañía de Pikoro)) No creó que le guste hablar de algunas cosas enfrente de todos nosotros.

Yamcha: De eso estoy seguro, él es más sospechoso que nosotros.

Goku: Tiene derecho a reservarse algunas cosas, después de todo creo que se lo ganó, ya nos a ayudado en un par de veces.

**Trunks no dice nada, espera que Goku pase junto a él para seguirlo después de haber observado el rostro de todos los que se encontraban en ese lugar**

Chibi Moon: ¿Él es su amigo?

Krilin: Tanto como llamarlo amigo no lo creo, como Goku dijo él antes ya nos había ayudado y por lo que puedo juzgar creo que viene a eso mismo.

Sailor Mars: ((Mientras observaba encantada como Trunks se alejaba)) Eso es obvio alguien que luce como él solo puede tratarse de un héroe valeroso ((Todos observan con extrañeza a Mars)).

** Después apartarse varios metros del grupo Goku se detiene y comienza a hablar con Trunks**

Goku: Déjame decirte que no tienes porque estar nervioso con Pikoro, él ya sabe quien eres en realidad.

Trunks: ¡Lo sabe! Pero usted me prometió que...

Pikoro: Calma él no me dijo yo lo escuche, no tuviste oportunidad de saberlo pero los Namek tenemos muy buen oído.

Trunks: Usted disculpe, estoy seguro que entiende las razones por que no dije quien soy realmente.

Pikoro: Deja de sentirte apenado y mejor dinos ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Y ¿Cómo fue que llegaste?

Goku: No te trajo tu maquina del tiempo ¿Cierto?

Trunks: No, no lo hizo, mi maquina solo es capaz de moverse entre dimensiones temporales no de lugares.

Goku: Cielos parece que tu si comprendes esto de las dimensiones, pero claro es que se trata del hijo de Bulma. Entonces fue Kami-Sama el que te envió.

Trunks: Eso es. Verán siento algo de pena en confesar esto, pero después de que le di el aviso señor Goku programe mi maquina del tiempo un año antes de la fecha indicada para poder dar un vistazo a sus avances y saber si teníamos posibilidades de vencer a los androides. Solomque cuando llegue a esa época no pude sentir la presencia de ninguno de ustedes, pense que podrían estar descansando o algo, después imagine que al menos usted, el señor Pikoro, Gohan y mi padre no dejarían de entrenar ningún día.

Goku: Je je y supones bien nosotros no hemos parado desde hace tiempo y estoy seguro que Vegeta tampoco se detuvo.

**Mientras, metros atrás el grupo de Sailor Scouts y guerreros Z se encontraban intrigados por la conversación**

Yamcha: A ese joven le gusta hacer entradas dramáticas ¿No creen?

Tuxido Mask: Eso quiere decir que ustedes no conocen bien a ese joven ¿Acaso ustedes no conocen lo que es la relación de confianza?

Yamcha: ((Con un tono nervioso)) Claro que la conocemos, pero ese chico es mas bien del tipo ermitaño, de esos callados, reservados; Tu conoces de eso explícales Ten.

Ten-Shin-Han: ((Aun mas nervioso que Yamcha))¿Yo? Yamcha yo no siquiera conozco quienes son estas personas.

Trunks: Entonces ellos son los que se encargan de proteger la tierra en esta dimensión.

Goku: Son diferentes a nosotros, pero son muy capaces. No te ofendes, no veo la necesidad de que Kami-Sama te enviara.

Trunks En realidad no vine a ayudarlos únicamente. Yo ya los había encontrado desde hace tiempo, no quería que los demás me viran solo quería hablar con usted, pero tuve que ayudar a esas jóvenes que tan valientemente ayudaron a Yamcha. Verán cuando no pude encontrar su presencia tuve miedo de que algo malo les hubiera pasado y fui a donde me habían dicho donde se encontraba el templo sagrado, pude encontrarlo y al llegar encontré Kami-Sama intentado abrir la puerta para que Mr Popo viniera a darle unos mensajes, cuando llegue me presente ante ambos y Kami-Sama me pidió mi ayuda, dijo que sería mas rápido que Mr Popo y acepte ayudarlo, desde que llegue reduje lo más posible mi presencia ,esperaba que no se dieran cuenta de que yo estaba aquí especialmente mi padre.

Goku: Y ¿cuáles avisos son esos que querías darnos?

Trunks: Son dos, el primero es de Kaio-Sama él se lo dijo a Kami-Sama menciono que él no puede percibir nada de lo que pasa en esta dimensión al parecer la mujer de quien les habló tiene la habilidad de bloquear la percepción de todos los que son capaces de sentir algo a la distancia.

Goku: Eso solo confirma lo que habíamos imaginado, ya pudimos notar eso y tal parece que todos nosotros estamos afectados por lo que este haciendo esa mujer.

Trunks: Kami-Sama me dijo eso mismo, que ustedes ya podrían haberse dado cuenta, pero Kami-Sama tenia mayor interés de que recibieran el segundo mensaje; así que comenzare dándoles una enorme disculpa de su parte.

Pikoro: ¡Disculpa! ¿Porqué tendría que disculparse?

Trunks: Se disculpa porque él no puede ayudarnos a regresar a nuestra dimensión.

Goku: ((Muy alterado por lo dicho)) ¿Cómo? ¿Dices que Kami-Sama no puede ayudarnos a regresar?, ¡te refieres a que no puede abrir la puerta para que podamos regresar?

Trunks: Si eso fue lo que él me dijo.

Goku: No creo que Kami-Sama nos hubiera engañado, a él no le esta permitido hacer eso.

Pikoro: No creo que él quisiera engañarnos, no se puede dar cuenta de sus limitaciones más bien pienso que no se dio cuenta de que ya esta muy viejo para poder hacer algunas cosas.

Goku: Pero Pikoro, él nos envío aquí por medio de la puerta que abrió¿ porqué no podría hacernos regresar?

Trunks: El señor Pikoro tiene razón Kami-Sama no puede ayudarnos ((Retrocediendo a la escena en el templo sagrado donde Kami-Sama decía)) "Me siento muy apenado por no poder abrir una puerta lo suficientemente estable para que todos lo guerreros puedan regresar a salvo, solo me queda él poder para traer o enviar un persona por eso pensaba enviar a Mr Popo, pero tu serás mas ayuda. Malgaste mi energía con los viajes que realice al principio. Pude acceder a otra dimensión por que Shen-Long había viajado y la barrera estaba debilitada, ahora que ya pasó tiempo de eso, mi poder ya no alcanza para hacerle un hueco a esa barrera".

Goku: No entiendo se supone que Shen-Long no pueda hacer cosas que Kami-Sama tampoco puede, pero ahora dice que no puede abrir la puerta ¿Cómo es eso?.

Pikoro: Es muy fácil, Kami-Sama creo a Shen-Long hace ya mucho tiempo la energía que necesito para eso aun se encuentra en dragón es decir Shen-Long todavía tiene la capacidad de hacer esos viajes entre dimensiones y romper la barrera, solo después de eso Kami-Sama puede abrir las puertas porque existe un hueco en la barrera.

Trunks: Es por eso que no hay que preocuparse por el regreso, solo bastaría reunir las siete esferas del dragón pedirle a Shen-Long el deseo de llevarnos de regreso o bien esperar que él regrese a nuestra dimensión para que después Kami-Sama pueda abrir una puerta. Supongo que no hay problema ustedes tienes tres radares.

Goku: No, no hay problema tu tienes otro radar contigo ¿Verdad?

Trunks: No, Kami-Sama no me dio otro, creo que les entrego todos los que tenia.

Goku: ((Teniendo un horrible presentimiento)) No trajiste tu ((Voltea apurado con sus compañeros)) OIGAN ¿TUVIERON SUERTE CON LA BÚSQUEDA DEL RADAR?

**En esos momentos en la guarida de Tazard un grito de Mest proveniente de una habitación rompe la tensa calma que siempre hay en ese lugar**

Mest: ¿QUË ESTA DICIENDO? ¿PORQUÉ NO SE LEVENTARA?

Lydían: El se encuentra en recuperación, no podemos interrumpir el proceso.

Mest: Eso no justifica que aun no recupere en conocimiento.

Lydían: Él no esta inconsciente, esta dormido.

Mest: Para el caso es lo mismo ¿Cómo se ara mas fuerte de esa manera?

Lydían: Te agradara saber que desde hace tiempo él ya esta volviéndose más fuerte, En la forma en como lo vez él esta recibiendo la fuerza que atrapan las rocas que dejaron en la tierra, quiero decir que las personas que están cerca de esas rocas le están entregando algo de su fuerza a Tazard incluso nuestro enemigos lo hacen cuando se acercan lo suficiente.

Mest: De nada pude servir la energía de personas insignificantes.

Lydían: A corto plazo no, pero si esperamos los resultados se darán, aparte de eso mi hermana se encargara de acelerar el proceso. Deja de ser tan desconfiado ya se los dije se volverán más fuertes y podrán combatir contra sus enemigos con posibilidades de ganarles ((Mest reflexiona un poco y al aceptarlo dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro)).

**Mientras tanto en Japón Goku observa con gran desilusión el radar encontrado por Sailor Saturn**

Goku: Esta roto así no puede servir. ¿Ten dónde esta el radar que se llevaron?

Ten-Shin-Han: No lo sé Chaos lo tenía consigo.

Chaos: Yo lo tengo aquí en mi cinta del pantalón junto con la esfera ¿vez Ten no deje que se perdiera?

Ten-Shin-Han: Bien hecho Chaos siempre puedo confiar en ti.

Chaos: ((Saca el radar para darse cuenta que se encantaba hecho pedazos)) ¡No! Se debió haber golpeado cuando caí al piso.

**El semblante de Goku y Pikoro se llenan de miedo**

Goku: No, no puede ser se arruinaron también. Solo tenemos cuatro esferas de dragón, nos faltan tres y no tenemos como buscarlas, este planeta es muy grande las esferas pueden estar en cualquier sitio ¿CóMO VAMOS A REGRESAR AHORA?.

**Capítulo 11: La petición de Luna**

Vegeta: No me puedo equivocar esa presencia es de un saiyajin y no cualquier saiyajin, esa es la presencia de un super saiyajin, debe tratarse de es muchacho que avisó a Kakarotto sobre el futuro. ¿Cómo demonios llego aquí?, Bueno eso no importa, solo me ayuda a decidir a no acercarme a ese grupo, si Kakarotto representaba una posibilidad de que yo no pudiera pelear contra esa mujer ahora otro saiyajin resulta más competencia, eso claro si decide quedarse rodeado de esas basuras y no sé por qué pero siento que ese tipo no es un saiyajin verdadero como yo.

**El resto de los guerreros Z estaban desconcertados por las palabras que Goku había dicho**

Krilin: ¿Esto es una mala broma Goku?

Yamcha: Si lo es, déjame decirte que en verdad es muy mala.

Gohan: ¿Qué tratas de decir papá?

Goku: Pues eso mismo, que no podremos regresar a nuestra dimensión si no reunimos las siete esferas del dragón.

Yamcha: Pero Kami-Sama había dicho...

Goku: Kami-Sama cometió un error, él no tiene la fuerza suficiente para poder llevarnos de regreso por medio de una puerta, forzosamente necesitamos reunir las esferas.

Chibi Moon: ¿Eso es lo que hacen las esferas abrir puertas dimensionales?

Goku: ((recordando la recomendación de Kami-Sama de no decir para que sirven las esferas)) Si es algo que podrían hacer verán... ((Goku se queda observando el rostro de sus nuevos amigos)) ¡Rayos esto no es justo! Ustedes deben saber para que sirven las esferas del dragón es mejor que se los diga.

Gohan: Me parece correcto ellas deben de saber, se lo merecen.

Krilin: Sé que Kami-Sama entendería; Ellas han protegido las esferas como si fueran suyas.

Tuxido Mask: Me alegra que se decidieran a contarnos, pero Goku aguarda, será mejor esperar hasta que Serena y las demás estén con nosotros de eso modo todos escucharemos.

Goku: Entiendo, y como ya no hay nada mas que hacer aquí será mejor que no vallamos ya. ((Goku se dirige a Trunks)) ¿Qué dices nos acompañas?

Trunks: ¡Yo! No yo pienso.

**Antes que Trunks pudiera seguir negándose Mars lo toma de su brazo derecho**

Sailor Mars: Por su puesto que iras o vas a decirme que prefieres quedarte aquí en el bosque.

Chibi Moon: ((Dirigiéndose a Ten y Chaos)) Ustedes también vendrán.

Chaos: Pero... ((Chaos voltea a ver a Ten))

Ten-Shin-Han: Se los agradecemos, pero pude darme cuenta por su reacción que ustedes no están muy acostumbrados a gente con nuestro aspecto.

Sailor Mars: ((Aun sujetando el brazo de Trunks)) Si lo dices por mi reacción discúlpame, no estaba prevenida.

Ten-Shin-Han: Ese el problema, la demás gente tampoco estará prevenida.

Sailor Pluto: Él tiene razón, no se pueden arriesgar a que la gente los vea.

Chaos: ((Exhalando muy decepcionado)) ¡Oh que lastima!. Ten ¿me quedo con la esfera?

Krilin: Métela en la nave, ahí las estamos guardando.

**Chaos camina hacia la nave y coloca la esfera un compartimiento cerca del mando de la nave**

Pikoro: ¡Bah! ¿Después de todo que importa?, Escuchen, el que estemos en otra dimensión no es excusa para que dejemos de entrenar, propongo que nosotros partamos a una región solitaria para practicar y dejemos que Goku y ese joven acompañen a las como se llamen a su casa para que puedan explicarles sobre las esferas del dragón.

Sailor Mars: (( Todavía sin soltar el brazo de Trunks que ya se encontraba muy apenado decía en voz baja al oído de Mercury)) Ese "Como se llamen" no se escucho muy gentil, este tal Pikoro es muy tosco.

Pikoro: ((Escucha eso y piensa)) Tosco, ¿Qué esperan estas chiquillas solo halagos. ((Pikoro se dirige a los guerreros Z)) Estamos perdiendo tiempo VÁMONOS.

**Pikoro se eleva a gran velocidad siendo seguido de inmediato por Yamcha, Ten y Chaos**

Yamcha: Bueno creo que ahora si me pondrán entrenar ((Yamcha se eleva))

Krilin: No te tardes Goku; Pikoro debe ser muy estricto para los entrenamientos.

Gohan: Nos veremos luego ((Krilin y Gohan se elevan para seguir a los demás)).

Chibi Moon: Hasta luego.

**Los guerreros desaparecen de las vistas de todos los del grupo**

Goku: Díganme ¿Seria conveniente si intento la tele transportación? Me guiaría con el Ki de una de las muchachas.

Sailor Mercury: No lo sería, es temprano todavía, ellas deben estar en clases en este momento.

Goku: ¡Es un lastima! Nos arruaría tiempo y no tendríamos que usar la nave para regresar, siéndoles sincero no soy muy bueno conduciendo.

Trunks: Ese no es problema yo puedo hacerlo ((Trunks al fin se zafa de Mars al comenzar a caminar hacia la nave))

Sailor Neptune: Esa nave jamás pasaría desapercibida en la ciudad, no es buena idea viajar en ella.

Sailor Pluto: Mercury ¿A qué hora hacen una pausa en sus estudios las muchachas?

Sailor Mercury: El más largo es durante el almuerzo y no falta mucho para eso.

Sailor Pluto: Eso esta bien, ustedes pueden comunicarse con ellas y decirles que encuentren un lugar apartado de la gente para que podamos viajar. Mientras tanto; Señor Goku me da la impresión que ese joven no forma parte de su grupo habitual, sus compañeros lo ven con extrañeza ¿También podría explicarnos eso?.

Goku: ¿Él? ((Goku voltea a mirar nervioso a Trunks)).

Trunks: No hace falta, yo se los explicare.

Goku: ¿Pero Trunks?.

Trunks: No hay de que preocuparse puesto que ellas son de una dimensión diferente no afectaría nada mi condición y sé que una vez que les explique mis razones me apoyaran.

**Trunks comienza a dar su explicación. En ese momento las guerreros Z hablaban mientras volaban **

Krilin: Solo de imaginar que hay posibilidad de quedarnos en este lugar me pone nervioso.

Yamcha: No exageres Krilin, este lugar no es tan malo.

Ten-Shin-Han: Puede que a tí te agrade, pero yo no entrene tanto este tiempo en vano, estoy dispuesto a enfrentar a esos androides pase lo que pase.

Yamcha: Calma Ten fue solo un comentario, ¡Cielos! Si esa fue tu reacción no quisiera ver la que va tener Vegeta tendría, me alegra que él no tenga porque saberlo.

Pikoro: Te equivocas, alguien se lo tiene que decir y pronto.

Yamcha: ¿Por qué?

Krilin: Esta bien que no le temas a nadie Pikoro pero eso es abusar, él se molestará mucho cuando sepa que Kami-Sama cometió un error.

Pikoro: Es necesario encontrarlo y decírselo, su forma de ser puede ocasionar que no tenga consideración al enfrentar a sus enemigos y si por mala suerte ellos tuvieran una esfera en su poder en esos momentos...

Krilin: Nos podríamos ir olvidando de la idea de regresar a casa. Tienes razón tenemos que hablar con él.

**Unos minutos después Trunks se encuentra terminando su relato mientras las muchachas y Darien lo escuchaban con interés**

Trunks: Es por eso que estoy aquí y el porque los demás con excepción del señor Pikoro no saben quien soy.

Rini: ¡Es sorprendente!

Trunks: Si lo sé es difícil de creer.

Rini: No, yo te creo y te entiendo mas de lo que tu piensas ((Chibi Moon dibuja una gran sonrisa en su rostro)).

Rei: Esto les sorprenderá a los dos aun más: Rini también proviene del futuro ella es la hija de Serena y Darien.

Goku: ¿Su hija? ¡Claro ahora entiendo¡ Ya decía que esa niña se parecía mucho a Serena y que su Ki era casi idéntico.

Trunks: Entonces ¿Ustedes también tienen una maquina del tiempo?

Rei: Espera esto, aun no escuchas todo; Setsuna o Sailor Pluto es la guardiana del tiempo, gracias a ella Rini puede viajar en el tiempo por medio de un portal.

Ami: Y también gracias a ello pudimos salvar el futuro de la tierra.

Trunks: ((Con una gran expresión de sorpresa)) Jamás imagine que una persona fuera capas de poder hacer eso, a mi madre le llevo muchos años poder hacer la maquina.

Goku: Lo que pasoóque esos androides mataron a Pikoro, tu no lo sabes pero Kami-Sama también podía hacerte regresar en el tiempo solo que el lo hacia mediante una habitación.

Setsuna: Tu madre fue capas de hacer una maquina para viajar en el tiempo sin necesidad de ningún poder, ella es algo especial.

Goku: ((Dándole una palmada en tono juguetón a la espalda de Trunks)) Je Je y ¿Cómo no iba ser especial? Por algo pudo atrapar a Vegeta ¿no es así Trunks?

Rei: ¿Vegeta? Quiere decir que él es tu papá.

Rini: Cuándo dijiste que no querías que los demás se enteraran de quien era tu madre ¿Lo hacías más bien por tu padre?

Trunks: Lo confieso, lo hago especialmente por él y por su carácter, para esta fecha yo ya debí haber nacido entonces mi existencia no corre riesgo pero no quiero que por mi culpa mi padre se enfade al saber que su hijo es mas fuerte que él y se valla de casa para hacerse mas fuerte, y que así pierda la posibilidad de crecer con mi padre a mi lado aun incluso derrotando a los androides.

Rini ((Sujetando fuertemente la mano derecha de Darien)) La verdad es que es une experiencia muy agradable que tiene la vida.

Rei: ¡¿Eres mas fuerte que tu padre?!.

Ami: Debe ser un poder sorprendente.

Trunks: Papá podría superarme cuando él se decida hacerlo, y siendo honesto espero que para este momento a él ya sea más fuerte que yo. M e gustaría mucho escuchar la historia de esa pequeña niña ¿Quién sabe? Quizá me de ánimos para seguir adelante.

Haruka: No quisiera interrumpir pero no es tiempo ya de llamar a sus compañeras para poder regresar.

Ami: Si, es mejor llamarlas ((Ami saca su comunicador y realiza la llamada))

**Serena que se encontraba en el patio de la escuela a la mitad del descanso escucha sonar su comunicador, el cual cargaba porque esperaba la llamada de sus amigas; rápido atiende el llamado y responde**

Serena: Si, soy yo ¿quién llama? ¡Ami eres tu! ¿Qué tal les esta yendo?

Ami: Tuvimos algo de problemas, un hombre nos atacó.

Serena: ((Se sobresalta un poco)) ¡¿Los atacó?! ¿Están bien todos, Darien, Rini?

Ami: No te apures ellos están bien, nos ayudaron.

Serena: ¿Goku y sus amigos?

Ami: No, alguien mas, veras...

**Rei mueve la mano de Ami hacia ella para acercarse el comunicador para que así también pueda tomar parte del dialogo**

Rei: Serena ¿Están contigo Mina y Lita?

Serena: Fueron por Luna, Diana y Artemis ellos andaban vigilando la escuela y dijeron que los recogiéramos en el almuerzo en la puerta de la escuela.

Rei: Bien, escucha tengo algo que decirles, por ti no me preocupo tu ya estas comprometida así que ya no estas en el juego.

Serena: ¿De qué estas hablando Rei? ((Serena se da cuenta que sus amigas se acercan a ella)). Aguarda Rei, ya vienen llegando.

Lita: ¿Quién es, Serena? ¿Ya encontraron el radar?

Serena: Son Ami y Rei, y les quiere decir algo.

Mina: ¿Y qué es?

Serena: No comprendí lo que ella me estaba diciendo ((Serena le entrega el comunicador a Lita y esta lo comparte con Mina)).

Lita: ¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir?

Rei: Les tengo una sorpresa para cuando lleguemos con ustedes.

Lita: ¿Sorpresa? Bueno, nosotras también queremos enseñarles algo cuando lleguen que Luna no mostró ((Lita se refiere a un periódico que tenia en sus manos)).

Artemis: Claro, fue Luna la que se los mostró pero fui yo el que lo cargo todo el tiempo.

**Diana y Luna solo le lanzan una mirada de replica**

Rei: ((En voz baja)) Pero quiero que sepan algo y lo entiendan ustedes dos: Yo y Ami lo vimos primero, nosotras llevamos preferencia.

**Mientras Rei acaparaba la comunicación y Ami solo su quedaba como una muda y muy cercana espectadora del dialogo, el demás grupo se comenzaba a impacientar**

Goku: ¿De qué tanto están hablando? No es mucho tiempo ya, mejor es que meta le esfera que Ten y Chaos consiguieron a la nave la convierta en cápsula.

Haruka: Debemos ponernos en marcha. Niñas les gustaría darse prisa.

Ami: Si, enseguida. Lita podrían buscar un lugar en donde no haya nadie para que Goku pueda usar su técnica de teletransportación.

Lita: Seguro, en estos momentos los salones de clases deben estar vacíos. Nosotras les llamaremos cuando estemos en un ligar seguro ¿De acuerdo?.

Ami: Bien, entendido.

Rei: Y recuerden lo que les dije.

**Lita apaga el comunicador y se lo entrega a Serena y comienzan a caminar hacia un salón de clases**

Lita: Rei estaba muy rara ¿No creen?

Mina: Se mostraba muy territorial con algo ¿Qué podrá ser?

Serena: A mí me dijo que por estar comprometida estaba fuera del juego así que yo creo que se debe de tratar de...

**Un brillo aparece en los ojos de Mina y Lita al mismo tiempo después ambas se miran una a la otra**

Mina y Lita: UN MUCHACHO.

Lita: ((Con un gesto de ligero enfado)) Eso debe ser, de otra manera Rei no se portaría así.

Mina: ((Con el mismo gesto que su amiga)) Yo se los dije, tarde o temprano cada vez que nos enfrentamos a alguien conocemos a un hombre apuesto.

Luna: ((Meneando la cabeza)) No empecemos con eso de nuevo ¿Quieren? Se meten en muchos pleitos cuando les gusta alguien en común.

Artemis: ¿No creen que se están adelantando mucho? Quiero decir, ni siquiera están seguros si es un chico, y si lo fuera no saben como es él quizá sea un chico normal.

Mina: No, Rei no pierde la compostura tan fácil cuando se trata de un chico.

Lita: Y debo decir que Rei tiene buen gusto, Serena date prisa.

Serena: ((Ya algo retrasada)) No tan deprisa muchachas compórtense es solo un chico.

Luna: Serena, si mal no lo recuerdo tu no eras muy diferente a ellas, si fueras igual que cuando te conocí tu serias la mas entusiasmada en estos momentos.

Serena: Ya paso mucho tiempo de eso, ahora yo estoy comprometida y solo tengo ojos para Darien.

Mina: Si claro Serena te felicito pero date prisa ¿sí?

**Las chicas llegan al fin a un salón vacío, Serena saca su comunicador y llama a sus amigos. Mientras el grupo ya se había puesto en posición para el viaje**

Serena: Listo, tienen campo libre.

Goku: ((Escucha a Serena en el comunicador de Ami)) Ya era tiempo, bueno todo mundo no se suelten, YA ((Goku y el grupo viajan de inmediato de un lugar a otro)).

Serena: Darien, Rini ¿Están bien?

Darien: Estamos bien.

Rini: Serena te preocupaste mucho por mi ¿Cierto?

Serena: ((Cruzando sus brazos y desviando su mirada a un lado)) Solo un poco, tengo mucho corazón.

Luna: ¿Por qué preguntan eso? ¿Qué paso en aquel sitió?

Setsuna: Un enemigo nos sorprendió.

Michuru: A nosotras y también a ese chico llamado Yamcha.

Artemis: ¿Quién les ayudo entonces? ¿Tu Goku?.

Goku: ((Poniéndose su mano derecha en su cabeza en signo de lamento)) Siento vergüenza al decir que yo no estaba ni cerca, perdonen descuide al grupo. Quien en realidad ayudó al grupo es este...

Rei: ((Sujetando nuevamente el brazo derecho de Trunks)) Este joven tan valiente llamado Trunks.

**Ustedes pueden imaginarse como quieran el rostro de Mina y Lita al estar observando el porte de guerrero que caracteriza a Trunks, yo no podría describir su expresión**

Mina: ((Acercándose de inmediato para darle la mano a Trunks)) Muchas gracias por salvar a nuestros amigos, mi nombre es Minako Aino pero me todos me llaman Mina.

Lita: ((Justo detrás de Mina)) Y tú a mí me puedes llamar Lita, mucho gusto en conocerte.

Trunks: ((Muy sonrojado y sorprendido)) Mucho gusto en conocerlas señoritas.

Luna: ¿Él es uno de sus amigos que se encontraban buscando las esferas?

Goku: No, él fue enviado a esta dimensión para ayudarnos, pero a él lo enviaron después que nosotros.

Artemis: ¡Qué extraño! Yo siento como si ya lo hubiera visto antes en otro lugar.

Diana: ((Había permanecido observando cuidadosamente a Trunks reconoce el rostro)) Es muy parecido al hombre que ellos llaman Vegeta.

Artemis: ¡Es verdad! Es muy parecido.

Rei: Eso tiene una explicación sencilla, Trunks es el futuro hijo de Vegeta.

Serena: ¿Hijo futuro dices? Como Rini es de Darien y mia.

Ami: Del mismo modo de hecho su historia es muy parecida.

Lita: Me gustaría escucharla.

Mina: Yo igual.

Serena: Ojalá y no sea larga el descanso esta por terminar.

** Setsuna, Haruka y Mishuru asienten ente ellas como una señal de que han llegado a un acuerdo sobre algo**

Haruka: Hotaru por favor quédate con las muchachas, nosotras tenemos que ir a un sitio. Quisiera quedarme a la explicación que nos van a dar acerca de las esferas, pero Setsuna nos dice que hay la posibilidad de saber mas sobre las personas a las que estamos enfrentando.

Mishuru: Concretamente de la mujer que apareció frente a nosotros.

Ami: ¿A qué lugar irán?

Setsuna: Esa mujer y la manera en que desapareció hizo que recordara unos relatos antiguos y conozco un lugar en donde puedo encontrar todo tipo de relatos viejos.

Ami: ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Desearía conocer ese lugar. Y como yo ya no entre a la escuela tengo mucho tiempo libre.

Setsuna: Supuse eso, no hay problema que tu nos acompañes.

Rini: ¿Puedo ir también yo?

Setsuna: Lo lamento pequeña dama, pero la dueña del lugar no permite que jóvenes entren en donde están los libros.

Serena: ((En tono burlón)) No te dejarían entrar porque aun eres una niña.

Rini: Yo ya no soy una niña.

Setsuna: No hay razón para molestarse, incluso ustedes siendo estudiantes de preparatoria tendrían muchos problemas para permanecer en ese lugar.

Mishuru: Tomando en cuenta que Ami seria la única que sabría como comportarse en ese lugar.

Lita: Suena crudo pero es verdad.

Haruka: Entonces partamos.

**Las muchachas se disponen a caminar cuando Ami recuerda algo**

Ami: Esperen, Lita dijiste que había algo que querías mostrarnos ¿cierto?

Lita: Casi lo olvido ((Lita extiende el periódico que traía en sus manos)) Tienen que leer este articulo lo que escribieron de nosotros.

Serena: No lo van a creer.

Ami: ((Leyendo en voz alta)) "Regreso violento de la Sailor Scouts. Las cercanías de Shibuya-Ku fue el escenario para el regreso de las Sailor Scouts, cuando al decir de los testigos tres seres muy extraños aparecieron causando destrozos a los alrededores. Pero la intervención de Sailor Moon y Tuxido Mask en un principio y después complementada por el resto de las Scouts detuvó los actos de destrucción de los seres. Pero su intervención en lugar de detener la destrucción, solo la intensifico; Tal parece que el descanso de casi 6 meses dejó a las heroínas fuera de forma ocasionando esto que las acciones se les fuera de las manos. Como nota curiosa algunos testigos dicen que vieron a un niño acompañando a las Scouts por desgracia esto no queda muy claro ya que cuando las cosas se salieron de control nadie pudo acercarse al lugar sino hasta mucho tiempo después que todo terminó. Queda claro que las Scouts fuera de ritmo solo representan un mayor peligro".

Rei: ((Muy molesta)) ¿CÓMO SE ATREVIO A DECIR ESO? ¿QUIÉN SE CREE QUE ES?.

Ami: No es justo, anteriormente nuestros combates habían causado más destrozos y al igual que en esta ocasión no fueron intencionales.

Mina: No se molesten recuerden hay que tomar las cosas como vienen.

Artemis: Es hay que tomar las cosas de quien viene.

Luna: Es verdad lo que dicen, el reportero que escribió eso nunca las a tenido muy en su aprecio a pesar de todo lo que han hecho.

Artemis: Y como al perecer fue el primero en llegar, su nota tiene esa relevancia.

Goku: ((Mientras observaba a las muchachas pensaba)) Que complicadas son las mujeres, ya tienen mucho tiempo discutiendo, creí que tenían prisa.

Serena: Algunos son unos mal agradecidos.

Goku: Oigan no quisiera molestar pero ya puedo decirles.

Serena: ¿Decirnos qué?.

Rei: Lo siento, lo olvidamos.

Mina: ¿Qué es lo que nos va a decir?

Rini: Nos iba a decir que es lo que tienen de especial las esferas.

**En ese momento alumnos entran al salón de clases, que al ver la forma de vestir de Goku y Trunks se sorprenden**

Serena: ((Frotando su cabeza en señal de estar apenada)) Parece que ya termino el descanso, creo que mejor nos retíranos a nuestro salón.

**El grupo comienza a salir del salón haciéndose paso entre los alumnos que solo siguen con su vista a Goku y Trunks cuando pasan frente a ellos**

**Ya en el patio de la escuela**

Goku: Estas ropas llaman mucho la atención, esos jóvenes solo se me quedaron viendo y a Trunks también.

Setsuna: No es solo eso, ese joven lleva una espada, no importa a donde vaya eso llamara la atención. Bueno se será mejor que nos demos prisa para llegar a la librería. Ami les puede contar luego que fue lo que encontramos si es que encontramos algo.

Mina: Yo debo ir a clases no vemos a la salida ((Mina camina presurosa a su salón)).

Luna: Serena ¿Qué esperas?

Serena: ¿Qué espero?

Luna: Para ir a tu salón, el descanso ya termino.

Serena: Pero me quiero quedar con ustedes.

Luna: De haber querido que perdieras clases hubiera dejado que nos acompañaras desde la mañana.

Darien: No quiero ser la causa de que no hagas las cosas bien, ve a clase.

Rini: Hay mas de una razón por la cual Serena no puede hacer las cosas bien nunca.

**Serena reacciona molesta pero antes de decir algo Darien interrumpe**

Darien: Antes de que comiencen de nuevo será mejor que nos retiremos tengo que llamar para explicar porque tuve que regresar a Japón.

Rini: ¿Después podemos ir a comer un helado?

Darien: ¡Qué buena idea!

Rini: ¡Bien!, Hotaru ¿Nos acompañas?

Hotaru: ((Preguntándole a Darien)) ¿Puedo?

Darien: Por su puesto ((Darien, Rini y Hotaru comienzan a caminar)) Nos vemos a la hora de la salida Serena.

**Serena miraba triste como se alejaban. Rini se da la media vuelta y le dirige un saludo con su mano a Serena que cambia de triste a iracundo el animo de Serena**

Serena: Otra vez, como hace siempre Rini para salirse con la suya.

Luna: Serena...

Serena: ¿Qué Luna?

Luna: VE A TU SALÓN.

Serena: De acuerdo, de acuerdo tú tampoco cambiaras.

Goku: ((Mientas veía como Serena corría a su Salón)) Ustedes si son complicadas.

Lita: Si te quedas más tiempo con nosotros puede ser que te acostumbres.

Goku: Y yo que pensaba que en verdad les interesaba saber para que sirven las esferas.

Lita: Más bien eran Haruka y Darien quien tenían ese interés, aunque tal parece que tu ya te ganaste su confianza.

Goku: De cualquier manera deben saber para que sirven las esferas, las veré luego iré a entrenar con los muchachos, Trunks ¿vienes?

Trunks: No creo que me pudiera sentir cómodo con todos sus amigos alrededor y también podría llegar mi padre, si me permite podría guardar mi espada y dar un paseo por la ciudad, vera nunca he visto una ciudad de esta forma ¿me entiende?

Goku: Te entiendo perfectamente, se que nunca habías estado en una ciudad en donde sus habitantes vivieran sin miedo y no tienes que pedirme permiso.

Trunks: También es primera vez que estoy dentro de una escuela.

Rei: No se diga mas yo te seré tu guía, te mostrare los mejores lugares de la ciudad.

Lita:, Si nos divertiremos.

Luna: Se que tu eres mas independiente que Serena, pero tus calificaciones tampoco so lo optimo, mejor quédate.

Lita: Por eso no hay problema yo... oh lo olvide tengo una practica muy importante hoy y no puedo faltar, no hay remedio me tengo que quedar.

Rei: Es una pena Lita pero el club cuenta contigo, será en otra ocasión vamos Trunks.

Trunks: Enseguida ((Trunks se quita su espada))Señor Goku me la podría cuidar por favor.

Goku: Lo haré con gusto ((Goku toma la espada)) Vamos vete ya.

Trunks: Muchas gracias.

Lita: ((Mientras ve como se alejan Rei y Trunks)) Ahora ya nos lleva ventaja, ya tendré mi oportunidad.

Luna: ¿Qué te pasa Artemis te veo distraído?

Artemis: solo me quede pensando en porque Mina se fue tan tranquila a su clase, ese no es su estilo, seguramente debe estar planeando algo.

Goku: Tenía razón.

Luna: ¿Qué dices?

Artemis: ¿Quién tenia razón?

Goku: Trunks, dijo que se podía encontrar a Vegeta si venia conmigo y no se equivoco, los muchachos se dirigen a donde se encuentra. Jamás imagine que Pikoro tomara esa decisión. ((Goku mira a Lita))Oye Lita ¿Tu no entraras a clases?

Lita: En un momento, pero me puedo tardar, ese es un privilegio que tiene una de las integrantes mas destacadas del club de artes marciales, solo estoy esperando a lo que pienses hacer.

Goku: Me siento culpable por lo que paso hace un rato, por haber dejado al grupo es por eso que me quedaré aquí por si alguien piensa en atacarnos.

Luna: Me alegra, así puedo pedirte un favor.

Lita: Lo que le pidas tendrás que hacerlo en otro lado, aquí en el patio Goku llama mucho la atención por su ropa como para que tu estés hablando despreocupadamente. Sé de un lugar en donde podrán hablar con tranquilidad, vamos al gimnasio.

Diana: Hoy no estas cuidando mucho de que las personas te puedan ver y escuchar madre.

Artemis: Incluso ella se descuida, debe estar pensando en muchas cosas a la vez.

Goku: Al gimnasio, bien, quizá hasta pueda entrenar un poco.

**Lita, Dina, Luna, Artemis y Goku se dirigen al gimnasio mientras tanto los guerreros Z llegan a una playa protegida por acantilados **

Gohan: Vegeta no quería saber nada de nosotros de lo contrario no hubiera venido a este lugar tan apartado.

Pikoro: Por lo menos es un lugar solitario.

Krilin: ¡Que tipo!, desapareció su presencia justo cuando nos estábamos acercando.

Yamcha: No puedo creer que piense que para nosotros es grato verlo.

Ten-Shin-Han: No pudo ir muy lejos. ((Ten se da cuenta que Pikoro mira muy atento hacia el océano)) ¿Qué ocurre Pikoro?

Pikoro: Parece... ((Pikoro observa un resplandor que sale del agua)) ¡TENGAN CUIDADO!.

**El resplandor se convierte en una explosión que sacude en el aire a los guerreros y provoca que todas las aves marinas de los alrededores levanten el vuelo asustadas, pero no pasa de hacer solo eso**

Gohan: ((Sobresaltado)) ¿Qué?, ¿qué? Paso.

Yamcha: ¿Nos atacaron?

Pikoro: ((Observa hacia arriba de los acantilados y al ver el causante aprieta sus puños y mandíbula en señal de rabia))Maldito Vegeta ¿Cuál es la idea?.

Vegeta: ((Con sus brazos cruzados y soltando una sonora carcajada)) No se metan en lugares que pueden ser peligrosos para ustedes, en este caso en el lugar donde estoy entrenando, sabandijas como ustedes podrían salir lastimados.

Chaos: Lo hiciste propósito.

Vegeta: ((Desciende hasta donde se encuentran los guerreros Z)) Por su puesto enano, pero no crean que lo hice porque se trataba de ustedes, de ninguna manera me rebajaría al grado de entrenar con ustedes aun usándolos de blancos, es solo que no me quise detener en mi técnica. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? No me vengan con la tontería de que quieren entrenar conmigo.

Yamcha: Eso jamás lo haríamos.

Pikoro: ((Pikoro reflexionaba en silencio: Maldito Vegeta aumento su velocidad en forma sorprendente ese ataque provino del mar pero él apareció detrás de nosotros sin siquiera darnos cuenta de su paso))Ya esta bien, Vegeta solo veníamos para advertirte algo.

Vegeta: ¿A mí? No me hagas reír otra vez ¿Qué diablos me pueden advertir una basuras insignificantes como ustedes?

Pikoro: ¡Je! Cuando te lo diga no querrás reírte.

**De nuevo en la escuela**

Lita: ((Ya adentro del gimnasio)) Aquí podrán hablar con confianza. No usaremos el gimnasio hasta el final de las clases.

Goku: No es muy amplio, solo podré ejercitarme un poco.

Lita: Los dejo, tengo que ir a clase.

Luna: Hasta luego.

**Lita sale del gimnasio dejando a Luna, Artemis, Diana y Goku solos para que pudieran conversar**

Goku: ¿Ibas a pedirme algo Luna?

Luna: Si, respóndeme algo Goku; ¿Qué tan exactos son tu y tus amigos al sentir el poder de las personas?

Goku: No entiendo.

Luna: Me refiero a que si ciando ustedes sienten el poder interno de una persona son capaces de saber que tanta cantidad tienen y si es que siempre tienen razón.

Goku: Oh ya entiendo. Me atrevería a decir que todos los que usamos ese método somos muy precisos claro que en ocasiones podemos fallar.

Diana: Entonces no son tan precisos como dice.

Artemis: Diana no empieces. ¿Por qué es que fallan Goku?

Goku: En ocasiones el enemigo es capas de aumentar o disminuir el poder que tiene de esa manera lo oculta y nos puede sorprender.

Luna: ¿Las chicas pueden ocultarlo?

Goku: Si lo ponemos de esa manera, ellas lo ocultan cuando no están transformadas, cuando se convierten en Sailor Scouts su poder se eleva mucho.

Luna: Vegeta, anoche que lo vimos le pregunto a Saturn si sabe usar todo su poder ¿A qué se refería?

Goku: Esa niña tiene un poder enorme, pero al perecer, por el rato que estuve con ustedes anoche y de lo que Gohan me dijo, esa niña no usa gran parte del poder que tiene.

Luna: No me sorprende su poder es enorme y cuando lo usaba perdía el control solo que ¿Qué hay de las muchachas usan todo su poder?.

**En esos mismos instantes Cristal se disponía a regresar a Tokio cuando es alcanzada por su hermana**

Lydían: ¿Ya pensaste bien lo quieres hacer?

Cristal: No te apures por mí, yo puedo encargarme de ellos.

Lydían: Tu poder es casi tan grande como el mío, pero no es sensato que intentes ganarles tu sola.

Cristal: Solo voy a reconocer un poco el lugar y por algo de energía, lo de las esferas puede esperar, primero debemos dejar que ellos terminen de reunir las demás esferas para evitarnos la pena de buscarlas.

Lydían: Tu eres responsable de tus actos, tu sabes a lo que te enfrentas, yo no puedo decirte más que tengas suerte y cuídate.

Cristal: ((Dibuja una sonrisa menospreciando las palabras de su hermana)) ¿Cuidarme?, Mejor cuídate tú de los bárbaros. ((Dicho esto Cristal desaparece)).

Lydían: Sé que sabrá cuidarse, es muy lista lastima que en ocasiones es una verdadera necia.

**De vuelta en el gimnasio**

Goku: ((Sentado con sus piernas y brazos cruzados)) No pude sentir las peleas que tuvieron anoche y hoy en la mañana, así que no puedo darme una idea precisa de su poder. Díganme ¿Las muchachas usan el mismo poder al pelear que cuando pelearon conmigo?

Artemis: Diría que cuando ellas lanzan un ataque siempre es de la misma forma, ellas no pueden controlar le energía que sale de ellos.

Goku: ¿Ni tampoco expulsan poder al estar peleando me refiero a aumentado subidamente?

Luna: Sailor Moon ya lo ha hecho varias veces pero necesitó llegar al extremo de su resistencia para poderlo hacer, las demás suelen expulsar un poco de energía pero...

Artemis: Pero si te refieres a la manera en que Gohan lo hizo anoche, ellas nunca lo han hecho.

Goku: Entonces es una pena, ellas no usan gran parte de su poder.

Diana: ¿Gran parte?

Luna: Lo suponía, ¿Qué tanto de su poder no usan?

Goku: De Pluto no podría dar un punto de vista jamás la e visto pelear y de Saturn solo puedo decir lo que Gohan me contó, de las demás veamos ((Goku alza un poco su mirada y comienza a rascarse su mejilla derecha con un dedo)) Poniéndolo en forma de porcentajes, las mas adelantadas son Uranus y Neptune ellas usan como el 80% tal vez Uranus u poco mas; después las seguiría Mars, ella debe estar usando como el 75%, siguen Venus, Mercury y Jupier solo van un poco detrás de Mars y por ultimo están Chibi Moon y Sailor Moon y quizá Saturn estoy seguro que cuando mucho solo están usando el 50% de su poder.

Luna: ¡50% es increíble!

Artemis: Si es mucho, no usan la mitad de su poder.

Diana: Y sus poderes aun así son como el de las demás Sailor Scouts.

Goku: Eso se explica fácil, es mucho el poder que no usan, pero su fuerza luce igual a la de los demás debido a que su potencial es enorme.

Artemis: Pensaría que el poder de Venus a Jupiter es mayor al de Mars, Venus lleva mas tiempo de ser una Scout y Jupiter lleva un entrenamiento mas duro.

Goku: El aprender a usar todo tu poder no tiene nada que ver con el tiempo o el entrenamiento que llevas si no lo haces de la forma como se debe, a mi forma de ver las que usan mejor su poder lo hacen porque al pelear utilizan su mente tanto como el cuerpo al mismo tiempo.

Luna: Eso es, Uranus y Neptune actúan muy maduras y Rei es una sacerdotisa por eso ella sabe como concentrarse para poder llegar a usar su pode adecuadamente.

Artemis: Y Jupiter en ocasiones es muy impulsiva y Rei debe estar limitada por su carácter tan explosivo. Si es así ¿Por qué Mercury no tiene mejor aprovechamiento? Ella también es muy madura.

Luna: Ella no lo pelea de la misma forma que las demás, en ocasiones pienso que no le gusta hacerlo.

Goku: Lo mismo ocurre con Gohan solo que él ha sido entrenado en los otros dos aspectos.

Luna: Es decir que tienes que estar preparado física como mentalmente. Goku ¿Qué porcentaje de tu poder utilizas?

Goku: ((Dibujando una gran sonrisa)) No es por presumir pero yo se utilizar el 100% de mi poder y siempre intento incrementarlo.

Luna: Solo puedes incrementar tu poder cuando sabes utilizarlo todo. Goku te pido un favor, en el tiempo que permanezcas aquí podrías a enseñarles a las chicas a usar su poder correctamente.

Goku: ¿Cómo?.

Diana y Artemis: ¡¿Cómo?!.

**Cristal aparece en un solitario puente peatonal que cruza una concurrida avenida de Tokio, sus ropas han cambiado, ahora Cristal luce una vestimenta como la que cualquier mujer joven luciría en lugar de su vestido largo y verde que aunque elegante muy llamativo**

Cristal: ((Mirando desde el puente con una mirada fría y casi perdida hacia la avenida)) Los habitantes de este mundo son una raza de mal agradecidos, dejemos entonces que esa podredumbre que hay en sus corazones sea la que los destruya, es momento de que enfrenten a sus demonios y paguen por lo que nos hicieron.


	5. Capitulo 12: Desaire peligroso

Goku: Eso me que pides es muy difícil, yo ni siquiera s cuanto estar en este lugar.

Luna: Con más tenían debes aceptar, tenemos que darnos prisa para lograr resultados.

Artemis: Cálmate Luna, primero deberíamos pedirle la opinión a las muchachas.

Luna: Estoy segura que aceptaran, no dejaran pasar la oportunidad de aprender a usar todo su poder, incluso Serena se entusiasmara, estoy segura.

Diana: Seor Goku Es posible que ellas aprendan hacer lo que mi madre quiere?

Goku: No es cosa fácil, aunque, ellas ya tienen cierta ventaja por tener esa cantidad de poder, si las comparamos con nosotros ellas no tendrán que pasar el mismo tiempo entrenando para aumentar su poder, ellas ya lo tienen. Solo seria cuestión de enseñarlas a usarlo pero...

Luna: Lo vez? Tu mismo lo dijiste no es tan complicado.

Goku: Si, pero como ya les dije no s cuanto tiempo me pueda quedar aquí, aunque como van las cosas parece que no me ir pronto.

Artemis: Qué quieres decir?

Goku: Se los explicar después de que les cuente sobre las esferas del dragón. ((Goku hace un silencio y se queda pensativo)).

Luna: Me doy cuenta que tu sabes cual es poder real de las chicas, y si es como nos lo dijiste entonces nos arias un gran favor en liberar ese poder dormido.

Artemis: Ellas podrán ser más capaces de lo que ya son ahora.

Diana: As ellas aseguraran el futuro de todas las personas de este planeta.

Goku: ((Dibuja una pequeña sonrisa)) Bien, lo are, intentar hacerlo en el tiempo que este aqu, es mas estoy seguro que si el tiempo que llevan las muchachas combatiendo es mucho, no solo liberaran su poder dormido sino que podrán aprender a controlarlo muy pronto.

Luna: ((Con alegra de escuchar eso)) Muchas gracias Goku.

Goku: De nada, la verdad es que lo hago por obligación, seria una gran pena que ese poder jamás fuera usado y también me muero de curiosidad de ver y no solo sentir el verdadero poder de Salir Mono.

Luna: Entonces es un trato, estoy segura que a las muchachas también les gustara la idea.

Goku: Lo haba olvidado, Quieren que también le ayude a Darien?.

Artemis: A Darien?.

Goku: Si, tenían razón cuando me dijeron que no era muy fuerte, la verdad es que su poder esta muy lejos al poder de Sailor Moon pero el también tiene un buen potencial.

Luna: Dudo mucho que l se entusiasme con la idea, no es grosero pero siempre a sido muy reservado.

Artemis: No le digan que yo dije esto pero Mina tiene razón al decir que su mejor poder es servirle como apoyo a Sailor Moon logrando que ella de lo mejor de si.

Luna: Nada perdemos con preguntarle, podrá gustarle la idea después de todo, aunque lo dudo.

Goku: Espero y acepte, bueno ahora lo que puedo hacer es ponerme a entrenar un poco. No podr hacer grandes movimiento pero me pondré ejercitar un poco.

Luna: Y nosotros regresaremos afuera, cualquier cosa que se presente te llamaremos.

**Dicho esto Luna, Artemis y Diana salen del gimnasio mientras Goku comienza con sus movimientos de calentamiento. En esos mismos instantes Ami, Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru llegaban a una librera que a diferencia de todas las demás no tenia un anuncio vistoso sino uno pequeño pintado en la puerta, tampoco tenia un aparador en donde los libros eran mostrados de una forma espectacular, en lugar de eso tenia una pequeña ventana que dejaba ver al interior y que mostraba estantes antiguos llenos de libros pero a pesar del aspecto antiguo el sitio se vea limpio** (Pocas veces fui tan descriptivo como en esta ocasin).

**La muchachas entran a la librera, al hacerlo la puerta hace sonar una pequeña campana que es atendida rpidamente por una joven que se encontraba en el mostrador**

Tsubame: Pasen, bienvenidas, Oh! Es usted seorita Setsuna.

Setsuna: Hola Tsubame, ¿hoy no fuiste a la escuela?.

Tsubame: Hoy tuve que ayudar a atender la librera, mi abuela tenia que ir a un sitio por un libro y no poda esperar, pero no debe de tardar ya.

Setsuna: Estas son amigas mas ella es Haruka Kenou, ella es Ami Mizuru y ella es...

Tsubame: La seorita Michuru Kaiou ((Hace una reverencia de saludo)) Es un placer conocerlas ((Tsubame se acerca a Michuru)) Deje decirle que admiro mucho la forma en que toca el violn, su ultimo concierto me encanto.

Michuru: Muchas gracias, siempre es un placer escuchar que mi música le gusta a las personas.

Sestean: Como ya se abran dado cuenta Tsubame es una joven que le gusta la cultura, ella conoce casi igual de bien esta tienda como su abuela.

Ami: ((Observando el lugar)) Es más amplio de lo que parece afuera y son mucho más libros de los que parecían, ¿En verdad conoces todos?

Tsubame: No todos, hay muchos que no conozco, pero mi abuela si los conoce. Pero dganme¿ En qué les puedo servir?

Setsuna: Dime algo, tienes libros con relatos sobre "guardianes de almas".

Tsubame: Los guardianes de almas? ((Se lleva su mano derecha a su mentón y alza un poco su mirada)) Si, mi abuela me ha comentado de ellos pero yo nunca he visto relatos que traten de ellos en los libros que e ledo.

Setsuna: Yo le algunos relatos pero no recuerdo en que libro era, solo recuerdo que era casi al fondo de la tienda.

Tsubame: Lamento no poderla ayudar pero si gustan yo puedo buscar algo en los libros de esa parte.

Setsuna: No tienes que hacerlo, nosotras buscaremos.

Ami: Ser un placer mirar todos esos libros.

Tsubame: Solo les pido que tengan cuidado con ellos, son muy antiguos y mi abuela los valora mucho, de hecho ella no le vende un libro a cualquier persona, primero tiene que estar convencida que esa persona apreciara el libro. Aunque no debo preocuparme se ve que todas ustedes saben tratar un libro.

**Los guerreros Z haban resuelto quedarse en aquella playa apartada en donde encontraron a Vegeta para poder entrenar, Pikoro y Gohan hacan pareja de lucha, mientras Ten-Shi-Han, Chaos, Krilin y Yamcha observaban muy atentos como Vegeta seguía con su entrenamiento a lo lejos **.

Ten-Shin-Han: Vegeta no ha estado perdiendo el tiempo.

Yamcha: En ese punto los Saiyajin son idénticos, al igual que Goku solo piensa en volverse mas fuerte.

Krilin: Parece que es una obsesión suya.

Ten-Shin-Han: Una obsesión que sin embargo no me parece del todo mala ((Ten se vuelve hacia donde Pikoro y Gohan intercambiaban golpes)) La mejora de esos dos es notable. Odio admitirlo, pero según veo yo no podrá mantener una pelea con Pikoro de la forma en que lo hace Gohan.

Chaos: Se nota que es hijo de Goku.

Ten-Shin-Han: No pienso seguir quedándome atrás, mi bajo nivel casi me cuesta la vida hoy, tengo que volverme más fuerte.

Chaos: Yo también.

Krilin: Tienen razón, nada gano con solo ver como entrenan los demás es hora de hacer algo, Yamcha?

Yamcha: Entendido Krilin ahora voy, solo me preguntaba ¿Qué abra pasado con Goku?.

Krilin: Seguramente se quedo cuidando la escuela o también podrá estar haciéndole compañía a ese joven.

** De nuevo en Tokio en una de los miradores que hay a las afueras de la cuidad, Trunks miraba en silencio el panorama**

Trunks: Es tan tranquilo, nunca haba visto tanta calma.

Rei: Es un trabajo difícil mantenerla, pero esta vista es una de las cosas por la que peleamos hasta el fin.

Trunks: Yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de saber lo que era vivir sin miedo de que alguien te atacara, aun as yo estoy dispuesto a pelear hasta el fin.

Rei: Eso es muy noble de tu parte.

Trunks: Te agradezco mucho mostrarme esto y todo lo demás que vimos, me parece que ya debemos regresar, ¿a qué hora salen tus amigas de la escuela?

Rei: Falta algo de tiempo. Te diré que haremos, regresemos a la escuela y de paso te mostrar otros dos lugares muy agradables.

Trunks: Estas segura que no es una molestia.

Rei: No, no para nada lo es.

**Trunks y Rei siguen con su paseo por la ciudad pero tomando camino de regreso a la escuela a esperas que las demás salgan de clases**

** Ya pasado algún tiempo y como a unos 20 minutos de que las clases terminara en el gimnasio, Goku continuaba realizaba unas flexiones parado de manos**

Goku: ((Mientras hacia el movimiento de arriba y abajo)) 1997, 1998, 1999, y 2000 ((Goku se deja caer al piso recostándose de espaldas)) No se puede hacer muchas cosas en un lugar tan reducido, es mucho el tiempo el que duran esas muchachas en la escuela)).

**Un ruido se escucha justo al otro lado del gimnasio que hace que Goku incline un poco su cabeza para ver de que se trataba. Dos hombres un adulto cuyo rostro lucía duro como roca y otro joven como de entre 18 y 17 años con un gesto muy serio mientras hacia sus movimientos, pero del tipo en que las seoritas lo clasificaran como guapo, los dos vestidos para practicar artes marciales se encontraban realizando movimientos de calentamiento**

Goku: Son unos guerreros. Haban dicho que no usaran el gimnasio. ((Goku se sienta para ver mejor el entrenamiento de los dos hombres)).

**De nuevo en la tienda de libros**

Haruka: ((Mientras hojeaba un libro sin mucho interés)) Cómo fue que encontraste esta tienda Setsuna?

Setsuna: ((Mientras combinaba entre los libreros)) Me gusta entrar a las libreras donde tienen material antiguo, al principio lo hice buscando algún relato sobre el antiguo milenio de plata, al parecer ninguna civilización relato algo sobre el, pero cuando encontré esta tienda si bien no hall nada sobre lo que buscaba, si encontré relatos cosas que los humanos pensaron como algo fantástico.

Michuru: Esta tienda en particular es fuera de lo común.

Setsuna: Su dueña le a puesto mucho esmero en cuidarla y parece que ya le transmitió su gusto a su nieta.

Ami: ((Con su mirada clavada en el libro que tenia en sus manos)) ¿Te refieres a relatos de personas que aparezcan y desaparezcan?

Setsuna: De esos hay muchos en cualquier libro de leyendas, yo le dos relatos sobre un grupo de personas llamadas guardianes de almas que no solo podan aparecer y desaparecer, también eran capaces de enfrentar a sus enemigos haciendo que ellos se enfrentaran a seres que según los relatos aparezcan de la nada. Es una pena que no recuerde en donde estaban los libros en que lo vi.

Ami: ((Citando un párrafo del libro)) " Aparecieron guerreros nobles, para enfrentar a los invasores. Los enemigos armados de espadas y lanzas no fueron capaces de enfrentar a demonios obscuros que surgieron de ellos mismos, demonios que fueron liberados con solo el pase de la mano de uno de los guardianes de almas". Esto es lo mismo que paso cuando enfrentamos a los que quieren las esferas. La primera vez que nos enfrentamos a uno de ellos, l transformo a una pareja en una especie de demonios aprovechando según lo dijo la maldad de sus corazones.

** Otra vez en el en gimnasio, los dos hombres terminaban sus movimientos de calentamiento y mientras un grupo de alumnos que ya haban salido de clases entraban al gimnasio**

Maestro Osamu: Tendremos publico otra vez Kori, ¿No te molesta?

Kori: Ya no, me e ido acostumbrando, no es muy modesto pero debo decir que es el precio que hay que pagar por ser el mejor peleador a escala escolar.

Maestro Osamu: No solo escolar, deja decirte que puedes a muchos adultos.

Kori: ((Al saberse observado por la gente aprieta su cinta de la cintura con cierta soberbia)) Eso lo s pero no me gusta decirlo. ¿Qué tiene pensado que haga hoy?

Maestro Osamu: Pensaba en trabajar en tu concentración, el torneo se acerca, tus habilidades pueden ser suficientes para ganarlo pero una falta de atención puede costar caro.

Kori: Entiendo, Pero¿ no cree que eso tipo de entrenamiento puede ser algo aburrido para nuestro publico? Después de todo ellos vinieron a verme.

Maestro Osamu: Bueno, pero solo porque ellos y sobre todo las jóvenes te acompañan a cualquier lugar en donde se realizan tus combates.

** El maestro Osamu llama a 6 jóvenes que se encontraban entre los espectadores, al llegar estos en donde el hombre se encontraba les señala 6 trozos de madera y les pide que los traigan, al ver eso los jóvenes comienzan a comentar entre si**

Hideo: Ya viste? Les pido 6 trozos.

Masao: Pero eso cualquier peleador lo hace ¿Qué tiene de espectacular?.

**Las palabras llegan a un grupo de jovencitas que reaccionan con cierto enojo**

Midori: Eso demuestra lo poco que sabes de l.

Tera: Lo que aquí cuenta no es la fuerza sino su velocidad.

Midori: Kori, es capas de romper esas tablas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Hideo: Pero si las rompe una sobre otra tampoco es la gran cosa.

Tera: Por supuesto, pero él no lo hace así, esperen y se sorprenderán.

Masao: ¿Ustedes ya han visto esto antes?

Mizu: Nunca nos cansamos de hacerlo.

Midori: Cada vez que lo hace me parece mas espectacular.

Tera: Kori es el mejor.

Las tres: Y es muy guapo ((Sueltan un gran suspiro))

**Los seis jóvenes se colocan a cierta distancia uno con otro siguiendo las instrucciones de Osamu, mientras eso pasaba Goku aun sentado y también expectante pasaba desapercibido debido a que Kori era el foco de atención en ese momento, Kori permanezca con sus ojos cerrados esperando la señal**

** Al fin los jóvenes están colocados, separados a metro y medio uno con otro, Kori se encuentra retirado 3 metros del primer joven**

Maestro Osamu: COMIENZA.

**A la señal Kori abre súbitamente sus ojos y se lanza con gran velocidad al primer joven y al primer trozo de madera, al llegar un codazo del brazo derecho de Kori rompe la tabla, de inmediato extiende su cuerpo sin problemas y de una patada con su pierna izquierda rompe el segundo trozo, Kori salta y cae justo en medio de sus tercero y cuarto objetivo, solo basta una patada con medio giro para que las dos tablas fueran conectadas y rotas, un paso al frente y un puñetazo de derecha y la quinto es roto, Kori sonríe un poco y salta nuevamente para conectar una patada voladora a su ultimo objetivo terminando as una demostración espectacular en solo 3 segundos**

** Kori aun con la sonrisa antes dibujada y con los ojos cerrados se retira un mechón de cabello que cubra su rostro mientras escuchaba vanidoso la aclamación del publico juvenil presente**

Tera: Se los dije, Kori es el mejor.

Hideo: Eso si fue espectacular.

**Al disminuir el alarido del publico Kori cierra nuevamente sus ojos y se dispone a iniciar con su entrenamiento cuando de pronto un largo bostezo es escuchado por todos en el gimnasio, Goku por fin es notado ya que él era el que bostezó**

Goku: ((Con lagrimas provocadas por el sueño en sus ojos)) Disculpen no fue mi intención pero... ((Vuelve a bostezar)).

**Un silencio prolongado por parte de los espectadores que miran con sorpresa a Goku**

Osamu: ¡Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?.

Goku: Ya tengo tiempo, estaba aquí desde antes que entraran es por eso que estoy algo aburrido.

Kori: ((Mirando con un gesto molesto a Goku)) ¿Aburrido? ¿Estas intentándome decir algo?

Goku: No, ¿qué cosa seria?

Kori: A mi parecer, te metes al gimnasio de nuestra escuela, desprecias mis movimientos y estas vestido para practicar artes marciales, para mí me queda muy claro que lo que quieres es burlarte.

Osamu: ¿A eso vienes?

Goku: ¿Burlarme de ustedes? ((Mueve sus manos para señalar que se calmen)) No, yo no e venido a eso, solo bostece porque como les dije estoy aburrido.

Kori: Te aburren mis movimientos, ahora lo entiendo maestro, este hombre debí haber venido para espiar mis movimientos.

Osamu: Yo, yo no le creo, si fuera eso l vendrá disfrazado y no usando un traje para combatir, mas bien diría que es otro de los que aprenden en dojos y después retan a la gente que practican artes marciales. ((Le dirige la palabra a Goku)) Dime muchacho, ¿la cinta azul que usas ese es tu nivel de enseñaza?

Goku: ((Mirando su cita)) ¿Eh? ¡Mi cinta? Ah ya s, el maestro Roshi me dijo que en algunos casos las cintas son usadas para identificar a los peleadores avanzados con los novatos, no, supongo que mi cinta no dice cual es mi nivel.

Osamu: Lo supuse, los mejores estudiantes de dojos no se rigen por colores sino por triunfos, el debe venir a retarte.

Kori: Igual que los anteriores, tal parece que agregar un símbolo (Kenji o emblemas que usan en los trajes) mas a mi colección.

Goku: ((Rasándose la cabeza en señal de completa extrañeza por lo que estaba pasando y diciéndose en voz baja)) Pero ¡qué les pasa? Yo no vengo a eso, Por qué están pensando de esa forma?

Kori: ((Apuntando a Goku con su dedo en un desplante de reto y soberbia)) Acepto tu reto, te advierto que ya he derrotado a otros como tu.

Goku: ((Pensando: "Supongo que ellos están tomando la misma actitud que tenían los maestros de los dojos que visite cuando era un niño, no lo decían pero creo que cada vez que me ayudaban a entrenar lo que intentaban hacer era defender el honor de su dojo, eso es, ellos deben asumir el gimnasio como su dojo, bien les pagar el favor de dejarme entrenar aquí ayudándolo con su entrenamiento" Goku le sonríe a Kori)) No te estoy retando, pero si necesitas alguien para entrenar yo me ofrezco, aunque debo advertirte que yo tengo un nivel mas alto que el tuyo.

Kori: Eso tendrás que demostrarlo, claro que este es un reto para m, tu tómalo como quieras, pero si te gano tu emblema ser tuyo.

Goku: No sé para que te pueda servir de cualquier forma acepto.

** Mientras en el vestidor de mujeres Lita y una compañera suya se ponían su traje para artes marciales presurosas**

Lita: Nos retraso mucho el maestro, debimos haber llegado a la practica hace rato.

Mery: Y todavía tenemos que ir hasta el gimnasio.

Lita: ((Se sobresalta al recordar que Goku esta ahí)) ¿Por qué al gimnasio?

Mery: S que no te agrada Kori desde que te derrotó pero no creo que esa sea razón para olvidar que hoy teníamos que ir a ayudarlo a prepararse para el torneo y considerando que el siempre llega antes a entrenar bueno...

Lita: ((Saliendo del vestidor corriendo y sin anudar su cinta)) ¡No! Lo olvide por completo.

Mery: ((Se queda sorprendida al ver la reacción de su amiga)) Para m que en verdad le gusta Kori y no lo admite, de lo contrario no saldrá as de rápido para verlo.

**De vuelta al gimnasio; Goku y Kori se encontraban frente a frente mientras los jóvenes ah presentes hacían comentarios entre si**

Hideo: ¿Esto ya haba pasado antes?

Midori: É l no solo se limita a participar en torneos escolares, ya s a enfrentado a peleadores mayores que él.

Tera: A parte ha tenido 7 combates contra representantes de dojos y las 7 ocasiones gano.

Masato: Por lógica ese hombre no deberá ser problema.

Mizu: Es claro que no.

Las tres de nuevo: VAMOS KORI TU PUEDES VENCERLO.

Osamu: ((Mientras observaba a Goku se decía en voz baja)) Este peleador es muy raro, los demás parezcan conocer bien a Kori y por eso se decidieron a retarlo, este hombre luce como si jamás hubiera escuchado de él.

Goku: ((Sin tomar posición de guardia)) Comienza cuando quieras.

Kori: Te arrepentirás por haberme faltado al respeto frente a la gente que viene a apoyarme.

**Kori lanza un puñetazo con gran fuerza al pecho de Goku, pero el golpe es detenido por con gran facilidad cuando Goku antepone su mano derecha con la palma abierta a su pecho y el golpe se estrella en ella sin causar ni una sola reacción en Goku**

Goku: Pelea serio desde el principio, esos golpes tan débiles no te ayudaran a ganar.

Kori: ((Aun si sobreponerse de la sorpresa por su ataque fallido)) Es lo que haré ahora ya que lo pides. ((Da un salto atrás)) Pelear en serio contigo desde el principio.

Osamu: ((Pensando: "No es verdad lo que dices Kori, ese es uno de tus mejores golpes y ese hombre lo contuvo sin problemas")) Concéntrate Kori este es un rival que vale la pena enfrentar.

**En ese instante Lita llega a toda prisa y se detiene al ver que Goku esta frente a Kori**

Lita: ¡Qué esta pasando aquí?

Tera: Ese hombre vino a retar a Kori.

Lita: ¡Y ya comenzaron?

Masao: Parece que Kori solo le lanzo un golpe de advertencia, la verdadera pelea esta por comenzar.

Lita: No si yo no lo permito, ALTO.

**Toda la gente en el gimnasio voltea a ver a Lita con cierto espanto**

Lita: ((Sonrojada por la pena)) Disculpen, no fue mi intención gritar.

Goku: ¡Lita al fin llegas! Aguarda un momento ahora voy, deja que termine de entrenar con este muchacho y nos vamos.

Lita: ((Se sonroja aun más)) Aaaah, oye Goku, no tienes porque participar en esto si no quieres.

Goku: No es problema, de esta forma pego el favor de dejarme entrenar.

**Osamu se acerca a Lita para preguntarle**

Osamu: ¿Tú lo trajiste?

Lita: Si, se trata de un nuevo amigo, es muy hábil en las artes marciales y le preste el gimnasio para que pudiera practicar, espero y no les moleste.

Kori: ((Sin voltear a ver a Lita)) Eso fue muy poco noble de tu parte Kino.

Lita: ¡Qué quieres decir con eso Kori?

Kori: Aun no superas que te derrotara en una pelea y ahora me mandas un representante para que me gane.

Lita: Eso no es verdad.

Goku: Es cierto ella no me lo pidió, tu fuiste el que quiso pelear contigo.

Kori: Lo trajiste con esa intención tú sabias que yo iba a entrenar en este lugar.

Lita: No, olvide por completo que tu vendrías, no intentes pelear contra él, Goku es muy fuere, le podrá ganar incluso al maestro Osamu.

Kori: Tonteras Kino, yo ser quien lo decida, no debo tomar en cuenta tus opiniones, te vencí eres una peleadora de nivel inferior es por eso que no puedes juzgar las habilidades de mis oponentes.

**Las palabras de Kori causan un gran enfado a Lita, enfado que apenas puede ser contenido**

Lita: ((Apretando su puro derecho pero dibujando una pequeña sonrisa)) Sabes que, si lo que quieres es enfrentar a Goku adelante, te servir mucho de lección que alguien te ponga en tu lugar.

**El publico en el gimnasio guarda silencio y solo observan a Lita con gran sorpresa, Lita voltea hacia atrás en donde se encontraban las tres grandes admiradoras de Kori, estas al cruzar la mirada con Lita superan el nerviosismo inicial y las tres demuestran su desagrado sacándole la lengua y haciendo gestos (Algo infantil pero si de desagrado)**

Lita: ((Se molesta a un mas)) Vamos Goku véncelo y dales una lección a todos.

Goku: ((Distrayéndose un poco)) ¿Cómo?

Kori: ((Dándose cuenta del descuido de Goku le lanza una patada voladora)) QUE TONTO ERES.

**Goku reacciona y levanta su brazo derecho para contener la pata dejando otra vez sorprendido a Kori**

**Al mismo tiempo pero en un centro comercial dos chicas estudiantes de secundaria caminaban mirando los aparadores de las tiendas de ropa**

Tojiki: Mira Ringo ese suéter ¿no te parece que me vera muy bien con el puesto?

Ringo: Por su puesto a ti se te ve bien casi todo.

Tojiki: Gracias, te prometo que si lo compro te dejar usarlo cuando gustes.

Ringo: ¿En serio?, ¡Gracias!.

Tojiki: No tienes porque darlas, después de todo para eso son las buenas amigas.

Cristal: ((Parada justo atrás de las dos jóvenes)) Es bueno ver que se tengan tanta estima niñas.

Ringo: ¿Perdón?

Cristal: ((Mientras miraba su imagen reflejada en el vidrio del aparador)) Disculpen por meterme en su platica, pero las escuche sin querer, es solo que quería decir que me alegra que tengan tan arraigada su amistad, yo nunca pude llevarme as con alguien.

Ringo: Es una lastima, Tojiki y yo somos muy buenas amigas desde la primaria, y hacemos todo juntas.

Tojiki: La clave es no dejar que te separen las tonteras de la vida, una buena amistad puede con todo.

Cristal: ((Que al escuchar esto dibuja una pequeña sonrisa)) Si las tonteras de la vida, supongo que te refieres por ejemplo a cuando no soportas que alguien siempre este pidiendo tus cosas prestadas pero aun as se las prestas, o también cuando odias que tu amiga te este presumiendo toda su ropa, ¿Es así chicas?

**Las palabras calan hondo en las dos chicas puesto que es justo lo que la una piensa de la otra en ese momento**

Tojiki: ((Con un tono nervioso)) Si, justo a eso me refería.

Cristal: ((Aun observando su reflejo mientras acomodaba su cabello)) Tienen razón cuando llaman tonteras a esas cosas, lo que verdaderamente pone a prueba la amistad es cuando estas enamorada del novio de tu amiga.

Ringo: ((Se queda helada al escuchar eso y trata de responder nerviosa)) Eso, eso puede ser un problema muy grave.

Cristal: Claro que lo es, la amiga siempre esta con ella as que generalmente cuando ellos salen ella los acompaña, pero cada vez que los ve juntos no puede dejar de sentir celos de su mejor amiga, comienza a desear que algo salga mal entre ellos, que terminen y de esa forma ella pueda ofrecerle a al su "apoyo", claro todo eso mientras su corazón late fuertemente cuando lo ve o solo lo escucha mencionar por parte de su amiga. ((Cristal le clava una mira fría a Ringo)) o ¿qué piensas niña?.

**Ringo se siente descubierta, todo lo que menciono Cristal se cumple en ella y al momento que es interrogada al ver la actitud de Cristal se da cuenta que de alguna manera ella sabe lo que siente**

Ringo: ((Muy espantada y nerviosa)) Será mejor irnos Tojiki se hace tarde ((Comienza a caminar tirando de la mano de su amiga)).

Tojiki: ((Al ver la reaccin de su amiga)) ¿Qué te ocurre?

Ringo: Nada, es solo que record que tengo que hacer algo.

Cristal: Mejor dile a verdad a tu amiga, creo que ella te entenderá.

Tojiki: ¿Cuál verdad?, ¿Lo que ella dijo es por ti?

Ringo: Te lo explico después, esa mujer es muy rara, vamos a casa y te cuento todo.

Tojiki: ((Zafando su mano de la de Ringo)) Ningún después, es verdad lo que ella dice, estas enamorada de mi novio, eres una traidora ¿Cómo pudiste?

**Una muy fuerte discusión comienza entre las dos niñas mientras Cristal observaba complacida**

Cristal: ((En voz baja)) Los humanos siempre tan mezquinos, incluso esas niñas que se decían las mejores amigas no resistieron a sus sentimientos viles. ((Sube su tono de voz para dirigirse a las jóvenes)) Niñas conozco un método para que dejen de pelear ((Comienza a reírse)).

**Cristal alza su mano, de ella comienza a emitirse un resplandor, al ver esto las jóvenes se espantan, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar el resplandor las alcanza**

**De vuelta en la librera antigua, Ami se encontraba leyendo en voz alta un párrafo de un libro**

Ami: "Es de esa forma que los guardianes de almas se fueron, de la misma forma en que llegaron, eso después de haber confrontado al enemigo con el mismo, pero en su forma más ruin, entonces pues dejo este relato de forma de agradecimiento a esos seres, por guardar de nuestro pueblo y a nuestra gente." Con eso ya son cinco relatos en donde se habla de gente similar a la que vimos, pero en todos se les hace ver como salvadores y protectores.

Haruka: No es para nada la actitud que han mostrado con nosotras.

Michuru: Todo lo demás se ajusta a su descripción ¿Serán ellos?

Setsuna: La única forma de saberlo es seguir buscando mas relatos, sin embargo se esta haciendo tarde, ya s quizá ya regreso la abuela de Tsubame, ella debe conocer mas sobre ellos.

Ami: ((Mientras caminaban a la entrada)) ¿Cómo es que ella pueda saber mas que tu?

Setsuna: Yo los conocí como seres míticos, en realidad jamás pensé que existieran, la forma en que realizaban sus actos los hacia parecer como tal.

**Al llegar al mostrador Tsubame ya las esperaba y al lado de ella se encontraba una seora de edad avanzada vestida con un traje sastre muy elegante**

Tsubame: Seorita Setsuna mire; Mi abuela regresó.

Setsuna: Seora es un gusto volverla a ver.

Mika: ((Haciendo una reverencia)) El gusto es todo mío. Mi nieta me dice que se interesaban por buscar relatos acerca de los guardianes de almas, Ya encontraron algo?

Setsuna: Si ya lo hicimos, pero nos dimos cuenta que es mucho, dígame que es lo que sabe de ellos.

Mika: Puedo decir que s muchos relatos, tanto como los que le en esos libros as como los que alguna vez me contó mi abuelo, como ven no son historias muy recientes, pensaba algún día contárselos a Tsubame pero me dar igual gusto compartirlo con ustedes.

**Regresando al gimnasio de la escuela el "enfrentamiento" entre Kori y Goku continuaba**

Kori: Bien señor con nivel mas alto que el mío, te mostrar cual es mi nivel.

Goku: Honestamente no espero que este equivocado acerca de tu nivel.

Kori: Tu y Kino pagarán por retarme YIIAAAAAAA ((Lanza una patada voladora que buscaba la cabeza de Goku)).

Goku: No tienes porque exagerar. ((Goku únicamente da un salto hacia atrás saliendo as del alcance de Kori quien falla su ataque)).

Kori: Nadie se atreve a faltarme al respeto en mi escuela. ((Casi inmediatamente después de caer suelta una patada con giro completo)).

**Goku la esquiva sin problemas agachándose, Kori no se desanima y repite el movimiento en varias ocasiones pero en todas Goku sale bien librado**

Goku: ((Esquivando los ataque de Kori)) Si es por el bostezo es una razón muy tonta, si pierdes el control por lo que tu rival te diga entonces cuando te golpee ser mucho peor HAAAA ((En lugar de solo agacharse Goku realiza una barrida al pie de apoyo de Kori que al estar girando queda desprotegido y recibe la barrida, la cual ocasiona que este caiga de espalda al piso)).

** Silencio en el gimnasio excepto...**

Lita: Bien Goku, as se hace muestra lo que sabes.

Kori: ((Tirado en el piso y no sorprendido espantado por lo que acaba de pasar)) Nooo, esto me lo pagaras. ((Kori resortea hacia delante y se coloca en posición de guardia)).

Osamu: Esto no le haba pasado a Kori desde hace mucho, un rival lo derribo, aparte lo hizo sin mucho problema.

Kori: ((Con una mirada llena de ira clavada a Goku)) No te cansas de hacerme ver mal. Esa patada fue pura suerte, pero aun así me la pagaras nadie ¿me oyes? Nadie se atreve hacerme esto en mi escuela. HAAAA.

**Kori se lanza furioso contra Goku lanzándole combinaciones de patadas y puñetazos pero nuevamente Goku evita los ataques sin problemas**

Lita: ((hablando con el maestro Osamu)) Kori perdió el sentido muy rápido, esta tan molesto que no piensa en su rival.

Osamu: Es una lastima pero es verdad, es tan bueno que tenia tiempo sin perder con alguien quien no fuera yo y ahora que se siente sorprendido no sabe que hacer. ¿En donde encontraste a ese peleador?

Lita: Más bien me encontré, ya tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarlo, sé que Kori es un poco mas fuerte que yo pero estoy segura que no tiene oportunidad contra él.

**Dicho esto Goku vuelve a barrer a su oponente haciéndolo caer de nuevo, justo en esos momentos pero algunos metros fuera del gimnasio Serena, Luna, Artemis, Diana, y Mina de dirigían acercaban**

Artemis: Ya se me hacia raro que hubieras regresado a tu sal{on tan resignada.

Mina: No comiences a molestarme con eso de nuevo, me fue muy mal en el examen pasado por eso tuve que entregar ese trabajo.

Artemis: Suponía que no te haba ido bien cada vez que te preguntaba como te haba ido cambiabas el tema, yo te insistí en que te pusieras a estudiar.

Mina: Te pedí que no comenzaras.

Serena: ((Soltando una pequeña carcajada)) Artemis también suele ser estricto como Luna yo....

Luna: Ahora que lo mencionan, Serena ¡Cómo te fue en tus exámenes?

Serena: ((Aparece una gota de sudor en su nuca)) Yo... a mí me... Ay que darse prisa Goku nos debe estar esperando ((Serena comienza a correr)).

Luna: ((Agachando su cabeza llena de decepción)) Nunca me hace caso cuando le digo que se ponga a estudiar.

Mina: ¡Dejaron a Goku en el gimnasio? Entonces él ya no debe estar ahí.

Mina: Porque hoy el club de karate ocupara las instalaciones, las muchachas del salón solo comentaban que Kori entrenara ah hoy.

**Los tres gatos se voltean a ver entre ellos con cierto temor al alzar su vista miran que Serena se haba detenido afuera del gimnasio**

Serena: Hay mucha gente adentro.

** De repente Tera sale presurosa y algo pasmada**

Tera: No entres ahí.

Serena: ¿Por qué? ¿Qé pasa?

Tera: Kori esta perdiendo.

Serena: ¿Kori?

Mina: Serena tu de verdad que solo tienes ojos para Darien, Kori es el mas talentoso miembro del equipo de Karate.

Tera: Él es muy bueno pero hoy, un hombre de traje naranja lo esta maltratando, no puedo seguir viendo eso.

Serena: ((Mientras mira como la niña pasa desconsolada a su lado)) Parece que ese joven le gusta mucho a las chicas. ¿El hombre del traje naranja será Goku?

Luna: No se pregunten más y entremos, hay que detenerlos.

Mina: ¡Cómo lo fueron a dejar solo ahí?

Artemis: Ahora tu no comiences ¿quieres?

**Las muchachas entran al gimnasio y al hacerlo miran a un grupo de gente perpleja por lo que estaba pasando. Kori lanzaba golpes como loco pero de nada le servían, Goku ni siquiera se cubra solo los esquivaba**

Kori: ((Atacando a Goku)) No te podrás seguir escapando todo el tiempo.

Goku: Te falta mucho por aprender, perdiste el control desde hace mucho, así nunca le ganaras a nadie.

Kori: CLLATE. ((Lanzo otro puñetazo con gran fuerza)).

Goku: Es una pena que no lo entiendas ((Goku esquiva el puñetazo pero ahora contesta con un golpe con la palma de su mano derecha justo en el estomago del joven peleador)).

Serena: BIEN HECHO GOKU! ((Los espectadores voltean a ver con cierto coraje a Serena)).

Mina: ((En voz baja y muy avergonzada)) No olvides quien es el local Serena.

**Kori queda sacudido y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Goku arremete**

Goku: No tiene caso seguir con esto ((Goku Toma del traje a Kori y sin ninguna dificultad le hace una proyección al estilo judo))

**Kori cae de espaldas nuevamente, pero esta vez de forma fuerte y definitiva, Midori se desmaya y cae a los brazos de una espantada y decepcionada Miza**

Masao: Eso en definitiva debió dolerle.

Hideo: Cierto, no importa que tan fuerte sea Kori eso abatate a quien sea.

Kori: ((Intentando levantarse)) No, no he perdido.

Osamu: Basta Kori no sigas, ya te ganaron.

**Kori hace el ultimo intento de levantarse pero se rinde**

Kori: ((Tendido en el piso en medio de un gran silencio)) ¿por qué perdí?

Goku: ((Poniéndose en cuclillas junto a Kori)) Eres muy bueno demasiado, al parecer tenias rato de no tomar una pelea en serio y cuando se te complico el encuentro perdiste por completo el control y fuiste fácil de vencer.

Kori: No pedí tus consejos, vete de aquí.

Goku: ¿Cómo? ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? Contigo ya son dos personas con el carácter de Vegeta que conozco.

Kori: vete de aquí.

Goku: Yo solo quería...

Lita: Déjalo así Goku, necesitara mucho tiempo para asimilar la derrota.

**Lita toma del brazo a Goku y comienzan a salir del lugar**

Osamu: ((Acercándose a Goku)) Tienes un gran nivel ¿Dónde fue que aprendiste a pelear?

**Goku y Lita se detienen un poco**

Goku: ¿Yo? En diferentes lugares.

Osamu: Sería posible de que me permitieras medir mis fuerzas con las tuyas.

Goku: ¿Usted también? No sé yo...

Lita: ((Comienza a empujar a Goku)) Es una pena, pero él tiene otros asuntos que atender, es una persona muy ocupada.

Goku: ((Pasando justo frente de Serena y Mina)) Aguarda un poco deje la espada de Trunks atrás.

Mina: Yo voy por ella ((Mina corre y toma la espada mientras todos la observaban)).

**Goku y Lita salen del gimnasio mientras Serena sigue siendo blanco de miradas recriminatorias por la derrota de Kori**

Serena: ((Con una sonrisa muy nerviosa)) No me miren así,é l es una buena persona solo tienen que conocerlo.

Mina: ((Pasando frente a Serena ya con la espada de Trunks en sus manos y por lo mismo ahora ella el blanco de miradas asustadas)) Ya vamonos Serena.

**Serena da una ultima sonrisa nerviosa a todos en el gimnasios y sale de el**

**En la puerta de la escuela**

Goku: ((Recargado en la pared con las manos en su nuca)) No entiendo por qué lo tomo así.

Lita: No te apures, él no sabe tomar las derrotas con buen humor.

Serena: Ahora lo recuerdo, ese chico fue el que te gano un combate tiempo atrás, tu tampoco te lo tomaste muy bien que digamos.

Mina: Pasaste tres das de muy mal humor, incluso temamos hablarte.

Artemis: Yo podrá jurar que nos querías gritar a todos.

Lita: Aquello fue diferente.

Serena:Él te ganó de forma clara, igual de la forma en que gano Goku.

Lita: Mejor sigue esperando a Darien ¡quieres Serena?

Serena: No tienes porque molestarte de nuevo., Darien ya tardo mucho ya debería estar aquí.

**Al otro lado de la calle Rei y Trunks se aproximaban**

Mina: Al fin llegan Rei.

Rei: ¿Qué tal les fue?

Serena: ¿A dónde fueron?

Trunks: La seorita Rei fue muy amable al mostrarme muchos lugares de la ciudad.

Mina: ((De inmediato se acerca a Trunks y le entrega su espada)) Tenla, te la estuve cuidando.

Lita: No desde hace mucho tiempo.

Trunks: ((Colocándose nuevamente su espada)) De cualquier forma muchas gracias, no hubiera podido ir por la ciudad sin llamar la atención con ella en mi espalda. Aunque aun así, debido a mi ropa l mucha gente se me quedaba viendo.

Goku: Si, esto de la ropa no nos ayuda mucho para pasar desadvertidos.

Rei: ¿Aun no llegan los demás?.

Serena: No, ya se tardaron mucho.

Goku: Se nos esta yendo mucho tiempo con estas esperas.

**De pronto todos escuchan un auto que se aproxima velozmente**

Serena: Es el auto de Haruka.

Goku: Viene muy rápido.

Rei: Ese es el estilo de nuestra amiga.

**El auto se detiene frente a la escuela, en el interior se encontraban Haruka al volante y Ami en el asiento del copiloto**

Mina: ¿Dónde dejaron a las demás?

Haruka: Tenían otras cosas que hacer, yo también tengo que retirarme solo traje a Ami con ustedes, ella podré contarles lo que encontramos en la librera.

Goku: Disculpa, ¿no te quedaras a escuchar para que sirven las esferas?.

Haruka: No necesitas que yo este aquí, lo que les digas a ellas me lo pueden contar.

**Ami baja del auto y agradece, Haruka arranca su auto y se aleja velozmente**

Goku: ¿Por qué su amiga se viste como hombre?

Lita: Es difícil de explicar, Ami ¿qué encontraron?

Ami: Algo concreto nada, pero hay algunos relatos que quizá nos ubiquen en poco en lo que estamos haciendo.

Mina: ¿Y qué esperas? Cuéntanos.

Ami: Creo que Goku quería decirnos algo primero ¿No es así?

**Goku no contesta esta distraído y con la mirada perdida**

Ami: ¿Goku?

Trunks: ¿Señor Goku Esta bien?

Goku: ¿Eh? Si estoy bien, perdón me distraje siguiendo el Ki de los muchachos, al perecer están entrenando no muy lejos de aquí, también Vegeta esta con ellos.

Trunks: Si, puedo sentir su presencia.

Serena: Eso es, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió?, no tenemos que esperar a Darien, Goku puede llevarnos con ellos con su técnica de teletransportación.

Luna: Bien pensado Serena, me sorprendes.

Artemis: Lo dicho Darien saca lo mejor de Serena.

Serena: ((Se sonroja)) No digan eso, Goku ¡Nos ayudas?

Goku: Es muy buena idea, pero ya no es necesario miren ((Goku señala a Darien, Rini y Hotaru aproximándose a ellos)).

Serena: ¡DARIEN!.

Rini y Hotaru: ((Saludando a distancia al grupo con la mano alzada)) Hola, hola.

Serena: ((Ya con Darien frente a ella)) ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Darien: Veras, perdimos la noción del tiempo.

Rini: Nos divertimos tanto que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era, es una pena que no estuvieras con nosotros Serena.

Serena: ((Cruza sus brazos y pone una actitud seria)) No importa después de todo pase un buen rato en la escuela.

Luna: Es lo peor y menos creíble que se te pudiera haber ocurrido Serena.

Serena: ¡Uy! Ya esta bien, no tenían derecho de divertirse sin mi.

Hotaru: Perdona entonces.

Serena: Eh?, no me hagas caso me alegro que se la pasaran bien.

Goku: Oigan ¿ya puedo decirles? Ya están todos juntos.

Diana: Ya puede decirnos.

Artemis: Aguarda aquí no es propicio, toda la gente que pasa por aquí se le queda mirando a Goku o a Trunks.

Lita: Necesitamos un lugar tranquilo entonces.

Darien: Creo que la azotea del edificio de mi departamento es un buen lugar, nadie nos molestara.

Serena: Bien Goku ¿Nos vamos?

Goku: Lo siento pero si no me guío por la presencia de alguien es imposible que haga la teletransportación.

Luna: Lo cual nos deja como opción....

Diana: Caminar hasta ahí.

Goku: ¡Oh no! Y yo que ya no quería perder tiempo.

**Pese a tener que caminar el grupo se dio prisa para llegar al sitio, ya en el, Goku les explico de una forma completa como es que las esferas del dragón podan cumplir los deseos de la persona que las reuniera, además Goku explica también su situación y lo que deben hacer para regresar a su dimensión**

Luna: Si esas esferas son tan eficaces como dices ahora entiendo en parte la demencia por reunirlas.

Diana: ¡Cómo harán para regresar, si sus radares no sirven?.

Goku: Considero que debemos dejar que ellos junten las esferas restantes y cuando vengan por las que tenemos que encontrar la forma en que nos las entreguen.

Darien: Si fuera tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo...

Goku: Esa parte de los planes se la dejo a Pikoro, él sabrá que hacer, Bueno ahora que ya les explique todo, puedo ir a entrenar de como se debe, es mas Trunks podrás ayudarme a hacerlo?,sería de gran ayuda entrenar con alguien de tu nivel.

Trunks: ¿Entrenar con usted? ¡Claro! Ser un gran honor.

Luna: Ahora que dicen nivel, chicas Goku nos dijo que ustedes no usan todo su poder al pelear.

Lita: ¿Qué dices?

Rei: Eso no es posible, por supuesto que lo hacemos.

Ami: Estoy segura que todas nosotras damos lo mejor.

Goku: Pelean dando lo mejor, pero sin ánimos de ofender dejan mucho de su verdadero poder sin usar.

Serena: ¿Incluso yo?

Goku: Sobre todo tu, Rini y Hotaru.

Hotaru: Yo sé que no uso todo mi poder y creo que es mejor no usarlo.

Serena: Pero no es posible, siempre me he esforzado mucho.

Luna: Eso no a sido suficiente según se ve, es un desperdicio de habilidades lo que están haciendo esa es la verdad, lo que pasa es que Goku no se atreve a decírselo de esa forma, anda Goku podrás decirle cual es la causa de su desperdicio de poder.

Goku: Mejor será no decirlo, no quiero acusar a nadie.

Luna: Eso no importa, si es para mejorar tienes que decirlo.

Goku: Bueno, muchas de las veces que esto pasa es porque las personas no entrenan como se debe.

Luna: ¿Lo ven?.

**Las muchachas agachan su mirada llenas de pena**

Artemis: Luna, no seas tan dura con ellas.

Goku: En este caso ellas no han entrenado como se debe porque no han tenido a alguien que sepa enseñarles a usar su poder.

Luna: ¡¿Cómo?!.

Mina: ((Acercándose al oído derecho de Luna)) Yo lo escuche bien dijo que no nos han enseñado bien.

Serena: ((Ella acercándose al oído izquierdo de Luna)) ¿Lo oíste? No nos has enseñado.

Artemis: ¿Vez Luna?, no debiste ser tan dura.

Luna: ((Con sus orejas agachadas y cara entristecida por la pena)) Siempre creí que hacia un buen trabajo.

Goku: Vamos no lo tomes así, tu no podías saber el gran potencial que ellas tienen si tu las veías hacer ese esfuerzo era lógico pensar que tu lo hacías bien guindolas.

Ami: ¿Es mucho lo que no usamos?.

Goku: Varia entre ustedes, pero es una buena parte de poder la que no usan.

Darien: ¿Cómo piensas ayudarlas a liberar ese poder? Si se puede saber.

Goku: Enseñándolas a concentrarse como se debe para que puedan controlar su Ki.

Trunks: El seor Goku tiene razón, esa es la mejor forma para poder usar todo el potencial.

Serena: Y ¿Cuándo nos enseñaras?

Goku: Tomando en cuenta que se puede llevar algo de tiempo en que lo aprendan y que tienen que ir a la escuela, tendrá que hacerlo en sesiones, lo optimo es que se haga de una forma intensiva.

Luna: Goku no sabe cuanto tiempo pueda seguir aquí, es mejor que aprovechen parte del tiempo que tienen cuando salen de la escuela.

**Pero la reacción de las muchachas al escuchar esto no es la que luna espera. Las muchachas hacen pequeños ademanes de no estar de acuerdo con sacrificar su tiempo libre después de la escuela**

Luna: ¡Qué les pasa?

Serena: ¿Tiene que ser después de la escuela? Yo tenía pensado pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Darien.

Luna: Serena no salgas con eso ahora, ¿No te das cuenta de la oportunidad que representa?.

Rini: Luna tiene razón, yo si quiero que Goku me enseñe a usar mi poder, ((se dirige a Goku muy entusiasmada)) ¿crees que pueda aprender a volar como tu?

Goku: Je je, no lo sé, tu poder es tan grande que todo pudiera a ser posible.

Rini: ¡Qué bueno yo quiero aprender!

**Darien observa con cierto enfado la reacción de Rini**

Luna: Es evidente que a Rini le gusto la idea ¿Qué dicen ustedes chicas?

**Las muchachas no responden, únicamente sostienen sus caras llenas de renuencia**

Luna: ((Al ver la reacción)) ¿Chicas? ¿Ami?

Ami: No lo mal interpretes Luna, creo en lo que dicen, pero supongo que será algo complicado lograrlo y yo... bueno tenia algunos planes que no puedo cancelar.

Luna: Pero.. Lita, Rei.

Rei: Me encuentro con el mismo problema que Ami, debido a que ya no combatimos me fui haciendo de otras actividades y tampoco las puedo dejar, aparte...

Lita: Es difícil pensar que podemos ser mas poderosas, siempre doy lo mejor de mi en cada combate yo siento que estoy en mi máximo, claro que siempre intento incrementarlo.

Mina: Yo deseo aprovechar mi tiempo libre en otras actividades perdonen.

Luna: Muchachas ¿Cómo?....

Goku: Déjalo as Luna, suponía que esto pasara, me di cuenta que ellas tienen muchas actividades de acuerdo a su edad, el entrenar quita el tiempo para divertirse, suerte que para mi que no tengo ese problema. Piénsenlo un poco, les digo la verdad, tienen un enorme potencial y me comprometo en ayudarlas a usar su poder si así lo deciden. Trunks vamos hacia el océano ah podremos usar buena parte de nuestro poder.

Trunks: Si señor.

Goku: Nos veremos luego de entrenar, ya me dirán su decisión final hasta luego.

**Goku y Trunks hacen explotar su energía para as volar a enorme velocidad hacia el océano**

**Las muchachas se quedan observando como se alejan sus amigos**

Luna: ((Muy molesta)) Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes, ¿Cómo desprecian la ayuda de Goku de esa forma?

Serena: No te molestes tanto Luna, nos la hemos arreglado antes con nuestros poderes.

Luna: Tu siempre has tenido que sufrir mucho para usar más de tu poder en momentos críticos, saber usar sus poderes de forma plena les servirá mucho a ustedes.

Mina: ¿No podrá Goku decirnos como entrenar y nosotras lo haríamos a un ritmo conveniente?

Artemis: Con conveniente seguramente te refieres a un ritmo que les permita divertirse ¿No?

Mina: No me culpes, la vida normal que hemos llevado estos seis meses me gusta mucho.

Darien: Aunque esta situación no es nada normal que digamos.

**De pronto una voz proveniente de la puerta de la entrada de la azotea sorprende y espanta al grupo**

Cristal: Ese es un punto de vista muy inteligente.

Serena: ¿Quién dijo eso? ((Las muchachas voltean a ver de quien se trata))

Rei: ¿Quién eres?

Cristal: No me vengan con eso que no me recuerdan, estoy segura que les cause una gran impresión.

Hotaru: Esa mujer es...

Cristal: Misma mujer e ideas, diferente la ropa, mismo caso para ustedes: diferente ropa pero mismas personas, solo que en este caso pensamientos más egoístas.

Mina: ¡Sabe quien somos!

Cristal: ¡Hum! La gente no pude reconocerlas pero yo no solo puedo ver su apariencia, veo sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

Ami: Nuestras almas.

Serena: ¿Cómo?.

Ami: Entonces eso es, es verdad ustedes son los que antiguamente llamaron los guardianes de almas.

Cristal: Ese fue un tonto nombre que nos pusieron los humanos en la antigüedad, se han puesto a investigar un poco, bien, entonces les diré que yo también s quienes son ustedes: son lo que queda de lo que antes fue llamado el milenio de plata.

**Todas reaccionan con sorpresa al escuchar a Cristal**

Cristal: No se sorprendan de donde vengo también tenemos relatos e historia.

Luna: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Cristal: Viene a saludarlas, presentarme y presentarles a mis amigos.

**Cuatro jóvenes surgen desde las escaleras, las dos jóvenes anteriormente atacadas por Cristal acompañas por otros dos jóvenes, ellos presentaban un rostro con una sombra que les cubra sus ojos**

Serena: ¿Qué les has hecho?

Cristal: Solo deje que sus sentimientos se expresaran un poco y pueden ser un poco violentos por esto, les recomiendo que se preparen, quiero probar a mis nuevos ayudantes, por cierto no esperen que esos hombres vengan de nuevo a ayudarlas, ellos ya no podrán sentir nuestras presencias.

Serena: ¡Qué hacemos Luna?


	6. Capitulo 13: Dura lección aprendida

Luna: ¿Qué es lo que les pasa a esos chicos?

Artemis: Su mirada esta perdida.

Rini: ¿Qué les hiciste?

Cristal: Ya les dije, deje que sus sentimientos se expresaran, aunque en este caso sentimientos malos. En esa forma ellos están llenos de rencor, molestia, ira, yo solo los controlo, les señalo una persona y ellos atacan por el rencor que sienten.

Ami: Esa es la forma en que ellos atacan, usan los malos sentimientos de sus almas para enfrentarlos contra ellos mismos, así lo hacían desde la antigüedad, pero se supone que lo hacían para el bien de las personas.

Cristal: Si que estuviste tratando de saber de nosotros, bueno ya te diste cuenta que mis antepasados sentían cierta simpatía por los humanos, lo único que ganaron con ello fue que los humanos terminaran por corromperlos y con eso echar a perder poco a poco nuestra cultura.

Serena: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Cristal: ((Sonríe maliciosamente)) No vine a contar historias de mi gente, si ya saben algo de nosotros, busquen que fue lo que pasó con nosotros, claro si es que tienen la oportunidad. ((Cristal voltea a ver a los jóvenes)) ATAQUEN.

Luna: ((Al ver que los jóvenes se alistaban para arremeter)) No hay mas remedió tienen que pelear.

Artemis: Tengan cuidado con caer o tirar a alguien por las orillas.

Serena: CHICAS.

Rini: TENEMOS LIBERARLOS.

Serena: ETERNAL SAILOR MOON TRANSFORMACIÓN.

Rini: POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR TRANSFORMACION.

Rei: POR PODER EL DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MARTE. TRANSFORMACIÓN

Mina: POR PODER EL DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA VENUS. TRANSFORMACIÓN

Lita: POR PODER EL DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA JUPITER. TRANSFORMACIÓN

Ami: POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA MERCURIO. TRANSFORMACIÓN.

**Hotaru realiza también su transformación**

**La transformación de las siete se realiza mientras Cristal y sus "soldados" observaban**

Cristal: ((En voz baja)) Adelante, utilicen su poder de nada les servirá para pelear ni para que las encuentren sus amigas.

**A unos kilómetros de la costa japonesa**

Trunks: ¿No se siente desilusionado por la reacción de esas jóvenes, señor?

Goku: No tanto, esperaba algo así, esas muchachas me recuerdan en algunas cosas a tu madre cuando la conocí, muy dedicada en lo que hace pero la idea de quedarse a entrenar mucho tiempo le parecía algo muy aburrido. ((Goku voltea para mirar a su alrededor)) Este es un buen sitio para entrenar, ((Goku pone una mirada retadora y sonríe un poco)) bueno Trunks aumenta tu poder.

Trunks: ¿Al nivel de Super Saiyajin?

Goku: Así es, solo de ese modo podremos entrenar como se debe.

Trunks: De acuerdo.

**Los dos guerreros se transforman, erizando su cabello y cambiándolo de su color normal al dorado, ojos al color azul, además de expulsar una enorme cantidad de energía dorada de su cuerpo**

Trunks: No pense que llegaría a hacer esto.

Goku: Tendremos que aprovechar bien esto los dos.

**Los guerreros comienzan con su entrenamiento sin imaginar si quiera lo que ocurría en Tokio**

**La transformación de las Sailor Scouts había terminado, Cristal solo la observaba con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios**

Sailor Moon: Tu propósito es derrotarnos, eres tu la que deberías enfrentarnos y no ellos, no permitiré que utilices a personas inocentes, estoy molesta por eso te castigare en nombre de la luna.

Chibi Moon: Nunca debes utilizar a las personas de esa forma, yo te castigare en el nombre de la luna del futuro.

Cristal: ((Al escuchar eso suelta una carcajada)) Es increíble como una niña puede sentirse tan confiada solo por haber cambiado de apariencia y aumentar un poco su poder, ¿Les gusta el cambio de forma? Entonces entremos a su juego.

**La mano derecha de Cristal vuelve a brillar al hacerlo la ropa que anteriormente usaba vuelve aparecer sobre ella, también los cuatro jóvenes emiten un resplandor y comienzan a cambiar de forma (Interrumpiendo la historia para este aviso: La verdad no podría describir la transformación de los jóvenes, tomando en cuenta el estilo tan variado que Naoko Takeuchi usa para dibujar a sus monstruos y que por asociación es común pensar que así lucirían, dejo la apariencia de ellos a como se la quieran imaginar ustedes. Gracias).**

Cristal: No se sorprendan, esto ya lo vieron antes.

Sailor Mercury: Es lo mismo que paso en el parque cuando nos atacaron por primera vez, lo mismo que se relata en las historias. Ella es una guardiana de almas.

Cristal: Ese nombre no lo usamos nosotros, pero si así me quieren llamar de acuerdo ((La transformación termina)) Si es como esas niñas me quieren llamar, tomen sus almas.

**Esa palabras son la orden de ataque, los cuatro seres se lanzan a gran velocidad contra la Scouts que están reunidas en grupo**

Sailor Mars: Hay que hacerlo como en el parque, nosotras atacamos y Sailor Moon los regresara a la normalidad.

Sailor Jupiter: TRUENO DE JUPITER RESUENA.

**El ataque de Jupiter golpea a uno de sus contrincantes, pero el impacto no lo derriba aunque logra que los demás decidan no atacar de frente a las Scouts**

Luna: ((Sorprendida por ver la resistencia del enemigo)) Pongan atención, ese ataque no le hizo daño.

Sailor Mars: ((Mirando de frente a uno de sus enemigos y con algunos metros de distancia entre ellos)) Entonces requieren de un ataque mas fuerte, FUEGO SAGRADO DE MARTE.

**Sailor Mars comienza a realizar sus movimientos, pero justo a la mitad de pronto su rival aparece frente ella**

Sailor Mars: ((La sorpresa es mucha y detiene su ataque por ello)) ¡Qué rápido es!

**El soldado de Cristal da un muy fuerte empujón a Mars que la lanza violentamente de espaldas; Mars es arrojada con gran fuerza y se dirige a la orilla del edificio**

Todas las Scouts: ((Sin poder hacer nada por alcanzarla)) ¡MARS!

Cristal: ((Justo antes de que Mars caiga)) No te será tan fácil salir de esta.

**Mars llega a la orilla, pero en lugar de caer una especie de barrera de energía detiene su viaje, Mars cae violentamente al piso**

Sailor Venus: ¿Qué es eso?

Cristal: Esa es la razón por la cual sus amigos no se pueden dar cuenta de lo que esta pasando aquí, ese bárbaro les hablo sobre las rocas, que atrapaban su energía, este campo requiere mas de poder por eso solo mi hermana y yo podemos crear esta barrera, muy eficiente si no quieres que tus enemigos escapen.

Sailor Moon: No dejare que te sigas divirtiendo con nosotras, POR EL HALO DE LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA.

**El ataque es lanzado contra Cristal pero ella lo detiene con otra barrera formada delate de ella**

Cristal: Seria lógico pensar que yo estuviera protegida por una de estas barreras, me parece que no están pensando bien ((Cristal mira a sus soldados para darles con eso la orden de ataque))

Sailor Jupiter: No puedes proteger a tus soldados con esa barrera, ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER.

**Jupiter comienza a realizar sus movimientos, pero al igual que lo ocurrido con Mars, su rival aparece frente a ella antes de pudiera realizar su ataque**

Sailor Jupiter: ¡No es posible!

**Justo antes de que Jupiter fuera golpeada una compañera suya la auxilia**

Sailor Mercury: FULGOR DEL AGUA DE MERCURIO.

**El ataque de Mercury tiene éxito y de esa forma saca de apuros a su compañera**

Sailor Jupiter: Gracias Mercury.

Sailor Mercury: De nada, no importa que tan rápidos sean ellos son únicamente cuatro, solo tenemos que ayudarnos mutuamente para vencerlos.

Luna: ((Asustada)) SATURN.

**Las Scouts voltean a ver a su amiga alertadas por el grito de Luna, cuando lo hacen miran como el campo de energía de Saturn es roto por ataque de uno de sus enemigos, de inmediato Saturn es atacada por un rayo de energía que al golpearla causa una pequeña explosión**

Chibi Moon: NOOOOOOO.

**Saturn cae inconsciente al piso en medio de la sorpresa de las demás Scouts**

Sailor Mars: Sailor Saturn fue derrotada con gran facilidad.

Luna: Se supone que el campo de energía de Saturn es casi irrompible.

Artemis: Son solo seres humanos ¿Cómo pueden estar derrotando a las muchachas de esa forma?

Diana: TENGA CUIDADO PEQUEÑA DAMA.

Sailor Venus: ((Mientras miraba a sus rivales de frente)) Necesitamos ayuda, llamen a Haruka y a las demás. ((Uno de sus contrincantes se lanza contra ella a enorme velocidad)) RAYO CRECI...

**La reacción de Venus no es lo suficientemente rápida, y es alcanzada por un rayo de la misma forma que a Saturn teniendo los mismos resultados**

Artemis: ¡MINA!

Luna: Ya derrotaron a dos, Chicas concéntrese por favor.

Cristal: De nada les servirá concentrarse si no tienen el poder suficiente. (( De pronto Cristal hace un movimiento súbito para esquivar una rosa lanzada de manera sorpresiva a Tuxido Mask que aparecía a algunos metros de distancia de Cristal)) Te perdí de vista, ya me había olvidado de ti.

Tuxido Mask: Dejar de mirar a tu rival es una actitud muy presuntuosa y tonta.

Cristal: Solo cuando tu rival en verdad vale la pena, ¿Por qué no sigues tu consejo y cuidas tus espaldas?

Sailor Moon: ¡CUIDADO ATRÁS!

**Tuxido Mask es sorprendido no puede voltear siquiera cuando una patada en la espalda lo derriba y lo deja inconsciente**

Sailor Moon y Chibi Moon: ¡TUXIDO MASK!

Cristal: ((Suelta una sonora carcajada)) Se les están acabando las opciones, cuatro de ustedes ya están tirados en el piso, digan ¿quién de ustedes seguirá?

**Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, Jupiter, Mercury son rodeadas por sus enemigos que permanecían estáticos esperando la oportunidad para atacar**

Sailor Jupiter: Nunca nos habían dominado de la forma en que los están haciendo.

Sailor Mercury: Su velocidad y fuerza es mucho mayor a la nuestra, no veo como podamos ganarles.

Luna: ((En su mente)) ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Serena? De nuevo te encuentras a rivales muy poderosos.

Sailor Moon: (( Mientras observaba a Tuxido Mask tendido en el piso pensaba)) Ahora me doy cuenta lo que Luna y Goku nos decían, mi poder no es lo suficientemente fuerte para poder a ayudar a mis amigas, tengo que aumentar mi poder pero, ¿Cómo lo hago?

**Sailor Moon cierra sus ojos y comienza a concentrarse, sus compañeras observan su esfuerzo**

Chibi Moon: ¿Qué estas haciendo Sailor Moon?

Sailor Moon: Debo de dar lo mejor de mi siempre, debo tratar, debo ayudar a Darien, mis amigos y a esos jóvenes. ((Serena abre sus ojos)) Tengo que usar mi verdadero poder.

**Al decir esto la vestimenta de Serena comienza a cambiar apareciendo en ella el vestido de la princesa Serenidad (O princesa de la luna del milenio de plata)**

**Las Sailor Scouts miran sorprendidas a Sailor Moon al mismo tiempo en que en ellas aparecía de nuevo la esperanza de vencer**

Luna: Bien lo hiciste Sailor Moon.

Artemis: Lo hizo de nuevo, pero esta vez a su propia voluntad.

Cristal: ((Sonríe un poco)) Pobre tonta ((Cristal levanta sus dos manos hacia enfrente y deja salir una poderosa onda de choque)).

**La onda derriba a Sailor Moon y las Sailor Scouts y apenas es soportada por los jóvenes trasformados**

Cristal: Ustedes son muy necias, no se pueden dar cuenta que su poder es inferior, los únicos que podrían hacer algo contra mi son esos tipos que las ayudaron ayer, pero aun ellos serian derrotados o quizá se volverían parte de nuestros aliados como estos cuatro jóvenes, solo vasta ira, envidia, rencor para que con eso me pueda valer de su ayuda.

Sailor Moon: ((Haciendo intentos por levantarse)) Regrésalos a la normalidad.

Cristal: Ni siquiera tu tienes una alma limpia, no tienen esas esferas consigo, no tiene caso continuar con esto ya observe lo que quería ((Nuevamente la mano derecha de Cristal comienza a brillar)).

**Sorprendentemente los jóvenes comienzan a regresar lentamente a su forma original, luego de regresar por completo a la normalidad pierden el conocimiento y caen al piso**

Cristal: Ya no les necesito, pero si a su energía. ((Cristal da media vuelta y camina hacia la orilla, ya en ella se detiene)) A partir de hoy la gente de esta ciudad comenzara a sentir como su animo y su energía decae poco a poco., nos vemos luego niñas

**Cristal desaparece, pero al hacerlo las rocas que anteriormente fueron dejadas en Tokio comienzan a brillar activándose así un nuevo poder**

**Justo en ese momento es su habitación Tazard sale del estado inconsciente del que se encontraba**

Tazard: ¿Dónde diablos estoy? ((Voltea a su alrededor)) Ya recuerdo, fui derrotado por uno de esos tipos, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Lydían: Yo te traje, te levantaste, eso significa que Cristal al fin cumplió con su trabajo.

Tazard: ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué trabajo?

Lydían: El de conseguir energía la gente para que nos volvamos mas poderosos.

Tazard: ¿Cómo es eso?

Lydían: Las rocas que les di para que ocultaran su poder tienen otra función, cuando son tres rocas o mas en el un lugar la pueden atrapar la fuerza que se encuentre a mucha distancia a la redonda, la fuerza de todos los habitantes de esa ciudad, claro que podríamos quitarles todo su poder de un solo golpe y seria mucho poder, pero son tantos que quitarles un poco y dejarlos que la recuperen para después volverles a quitar el poder resulta mas conveniente.

Tazard: ((Ya de pie)) ¿Cuánto aumentara mi poder? Y ¿Qué ten rápido será eso?

Lydían: Todo depende del tiempo que esperes, aunque tu poder ya ah aumentado desde que te vencieron.

Tazard: ((Comienza recordar la batalla con Vegeta y aprieta sus puños)) jamás pensé que esos tipos fueran tan fuetes, sobre todo ese saiyajin, con ese carácter es imposible que fuera un discípulo de Kaio-Sama, ¡Las esferas! ¿Ya las consiguieron?

Lydían: No, lo lamento pero ellos se nos han anticipado y los intentos de quitárselas han sido inútiles, solo les falta por encontrar otra, aparte de las dos que ya tenemos.

Tazard: ((Con un tono molesto)) ¿Por qué no han ido por esa esfera?

Lydían: Estábamos esperando que la reunieran con las demás para después quitárselas todas.

Tazard: Dime donde esta esa esfera, yo iré por ella.

Lydían: No, ¿qué pasara si te vuelves a encontrar con el que te venció?

Tazard: Entonces me volverás ayudar ¿cierto?

**Tazard mantiene una mirada fría sobre Lydían**

Lydían: Si, lo volvería hacer, pero no puedo salir de aquí mientras mi hermana no esta, llévate a tus hombres contigo, yo te ayudare si así es necesario, te mostrare donde esta esa esfera.

**De nuevo en Tokio, minutos después de la pelea las muchachas habían llamado a los guerreros Z por medio del comunicador, Trunks y Goku al darse cuenta del movimiento de sus amigos a la ciudad regresaron velozmente**

Goku: ((Golpea con cólera su palma izquierda con su puño derecho)) Maldición lo volví hacer, las deje solas.

Trunks: Fue muy descuidado de nuestra parte irnos sin tomar previsiones.

Krilin: Nosotros no nos dimos cuenta de nada hasta que nos llamaron.

Luna: Era difícil pensar que nos estaban observando esperado el momento de podernos atacar.

Pikoro: Con eso podemos ir olvidando la idea de que nuestros enemigos no se atreverán a atacarnos en cualquier parte, en sus casas incluso.

Goku: ((Mientras observa la cápsula de la nave en donde estaban las esferas)) Por eso es mejor que nosotros tengamos las esferas.

Pikoro: No hay nada que pueda hacer aquí, esos jóvenes que están tirados en el piso tienen un ki muy pequeño lo mejor será que les den una semilla del ermitaño a cada uno de lo contrario su condición podría empeorar, yo me voy no quiero que se espanten al verme.

Ten-Shin-Han: Igual yo, pero me disculpo por no haber estado aquí cuando me necesitaron.

Chaos: Acepten mis disculpas también por favor.

**Pikoro, ten y Chaos se retiran volando, para esos momentos ya todas las muchachas se ya encontraban bien, pero algo sacudidas**

Mina: Esta vez si que nos fue mal.

Rei: Ayer nos dieron una sacudida, pero el rival era muy fuerte, bueno a lo que me refiero es que jamas personas transformadas nos habían tratado de esa forma.

Luna: Esa mujer les dio mucho poder.

Gohan: ((Dándole una semilla del ermitaño a una de las jóvenes)) Pues parece que se la quitaron casi por completo.

Krilin: ((Dando a otro joven otra semilla)) Pikoro tenía razón cuando dijo que necesitaban comer una semilla, les quedaba muy poca fuerza.

Artemis: No lo entiendo, esos muchachos estaban llenos de fuerza.

Rini: Se convirtieron en seres muy fuertes y veloces, estaban llenos de furia contra nosotros.

**Krilin y Gohan terminan de entregar las semillas a las víctimas de Cristal**

Tojiki: ((Se levanta poniendo su mano derecha en su sien)) ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estas Ringo?

Ringo: ((Sacudiendo un poco su cabeza)) Aquí estoy, pero ¿dónde estamos?

Tojiki: ¡¡Eh?! Tienes razón donde estamos.

Ringo: No sé, ((mira a las muchachas)) ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Rei: ¿No recuerdan nada de lo que paso?

Hikori: ((Sentado en el piso con su mano izquierda sobre su rostro)) Si alguien por favor diga lo que pasó.

Taro: ((Algo desorientado)) Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que estábamos afuera de la escuela cuando una pelirroja muy linda se nos acerco.

Hikori: Es verdad a nosotras también se nos acerco una mujer de cabello rojo, pero no puedo recordar mas sobre eso.

**Las muchachas se voltean a ver mutuamente**

Ringo: ¿Ustedes la vieron?

Mina: No, no la vimos.

Lita: Lo que les paso fue algo muy raro.

Darien: Yo vivo en este edificio, cuando subimos los encontramos inconscientes aquí, tal vez deberíamos llevarlos a un hospital.

Taro: ((Abría y cerraba sus manos mientras las observa)) Gracias, no creo que sea necesario me siento muy bien, lleno de energía.

Tojiki: Yo también.

Ringo: ¡Que curioso!, oigan nos podrían decir en que parte de la ciudad nos encontramos.

Darien: Es mejor que los lleve a donde hay un teléfono para que puedan llamar a sus padres y puedan venir por ustedes.

**Darien acompaña a los jóvenes hacia abajo mientras Luna discute con una cabizbaja Serena**

Luna: Ahora te has dado cuenta de lo que te dije, tuviste que pasar por todo esto para poder usar mas de tu poder y ni aun así fue suficiente.

Serena: Varias veces ya me había ocurrido algo parecido, pero las chicas tienen razón cuando dicen que jamás personas normales nos hicieron tanto daño.

Hotaru: No imagine que pudieran romper mi campo de energía de un modo tan fácil.

Artemis: los convirtieron en unos verdaderos monstruos.

Luna: Monstruos o no, había que hacer algo mas contra ellos. Muchachas no sé hasta que punto su poder deba crecer para no solo enfrentar enemigos iguales a ellos, sino que también puedan enfrentar a esa mujer, hoy no estuvieron ni cerca de tocarla.

Goku: ((Interviniendo súbitamente)) Si te refieres a la misma mujer de anoche, ni siquiera uno de los mejores ataques de Pikoro le pudo hacer algo, realmente es alguien con cualidades muy buenas.

Serena: Les pido una disculpa, Luna, Goku, no creí que eso de no usar todo nuestro poder fuera importante, dime Goku ¿Aun quieres enseñarnos?

Rei: Yo también me disculpo y te pido el mismo favor que Serena.

Ami: Aprender a usar tu verdadero potencial no es algo que se pueda aprender todos los días.

Lita: Olvide que siempre existe la manera de mejorar, yo quiero hacerlo.

Mina: Yo quiero ver que tan poderosa puede ser la magnifica Sailor Venus.

Goku: Me alegra ver que cambiaron de actitud, acepto con gusto ayudarlas, si todo sale bien muy pronto podrán usar todo su poder al máximo.

**Las muchachas sonríen un poco todas menos Hotaru quien tiene un rostro algo afligido hecho que es notado por Goku**

Goku: ¿Qué te ocurre no te gusta la idea?

Hotaru: Me parece fantástico que pueda ayudar a las demás pero no sé si en mi caso sea bueno que aprenda a usar mi poder.

Goku: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Hotaru: No sé si pueda controlar todo ese poder que tengo, me refiero a...

Rini: No tienes de que apurarte, ya demostraste que eres toda una Sailor Scout

Serena: Lo del mesías del silencio ya quedo atrás, tu eres Sailor Saturn y necesitamos de ese fantástico poder que tienes.

**Hotaru observa conmovida como las demás muchachas le demuestran su apoyo y reafirman la petición de Serena**

Hotaru: Gracias, lo haré muchachas, por ustedes.

Goku: Es momento de ponernos a trabajar.

**Mientras en alguna parte de Sudamérica, Tazard y sus soldados se encontraban en una montaña buscando la esfera del dragón faltante**

Laras: Me siento completamente recuperado.

Mest: Esa mujer cumplió su promesa en verdad nuestro poder ha aumentado.

Wodken: Yo todavía puedo sentir como mi poder aumenta.

Tazard: Déjense de tanta charla y encuentren esa esfera de una vez.

Mest: Esos tipos ya tardaron mucho en venir a enfrentarnos, ¿Qué se dieron cuenta de nuestro poder y se arrepintieron?.

Tazard: No seas tonto, ten por seguro que si esos sujetos supieran en donde estamos vendrían sin importar que estuviéramos todos reunidos, son por las rocas que traigo que no nos encuentran.

Laras: Señor ya la encontré, es otra esfera ((Laras recoge la esfera y se la entrega a Tazard)).

Tazard: Con esta esfera en nuestro poder ya podemos pensar en atacar en un una forma definitiva para apoderarnos del resto, ya es tiempo que mi deseo se cumpla, de regreso todos, hay que pensar bien las cosas.

**Tazard y sus hombres comienzan a elevarse y rápidamente toman distancia con referencia a la cima montaña, de pronto Tazard se detiene y se da media vuelta **

Tazard: ((Observa en silencio a la montaña por unos instantes y después comienza a reír)) Ja ja ja ja mi poder a aumentado y lo seguirá haciendo, solo tengo que ser paciente y podré derrotar a ese saiyajin que me gano.

**Tazard arroja un rayo de energia muy poderoso contra la montaña, al chocar, el poder de Tazard provoca una gran explosión, los demás al escuchar el estruendo voltean a ver y cuando lo hacen observan como la mitad de la montaña a desaparecido envuelta en una enorme tolvanera**

Tazard: ((Entre carcajadas)) Solo aguarda un poco Saiyajin, solo espera, te demostrare lo tonto que fuiste al no eliminarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad.


	7. Capitulo 14: ¡Bien Chibi Moon!

**Habían pasado ya cuatro horas después de que las muchachas resolvieron en que Goku las ayudara a usar su poder plenamente, se encontraban en el templo Hikawa por haber decidido que ese era un mejor lugar para lo que Goku había planeado**

** Las muchachas se encontraban sentadas en el piso, con los ojos cerrados intentaban concentrarse**

Goku: Deben de recordar que para que tengan un control perfecto sobre sus poderes, tienen que controlar bien su mente.

Artemis: ((Diciéndole en voz baja a Luna)) Qué es lo que intenta conseguir con hacer que las chicas permanezcan en ese estado.

Luna: Me parece que lo que Goku esta buscando es que se concentren.

Gohan: No creo, si no mi papá no les estaría hablando.

Krilin: Esto tiene que tener un fin de lo contrario para que estar perdiendo tanto tiempo en esto.

Goku: Escuchen bien muchachas, el objetivo aquí es el que se concentren hasta el punto de dejar su mente en blanco, pero ya que creo que deben estar transformadas para que este ejercicio de resultado, lo estamos haciendo para que se acostumbren a permanecer de esta forma por mucho tiempo.

Serena: ¿Mucho tiempo? ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

Goku: Serena les pedí que no hablaran, solo que me escucharan, deben aprender a sentir su poder interior antes de que intentemos otra cosa.

**Mientras eso pasaba, el abuelo de Rei miraba desde la distancia**

a de r: ¿Qué es lo que estarán haciendo mi nieta y sus amigas?, quizá sea un nuevo método para mejorar sus notas por medio de la concentración profunda o tal vez quieran aprender algo de artes marciales con ese señor tan raro.

**Por un momento solo hay un silencio mientras las muchachas se concentran, pero de pronto un "rugido" proveniente del estomago de alguien acaba con tal atmósfera**

Diana: ¿De dónde vino ese ruido?

Goku: ((Guiado por la fuerza de la costumbre titubea un poco de responder)) No yo no fui.

**Pero siguiendo también la costumbre las muchachas atinan con certeza de quien fue quien realizó ese ruido y lanzan miradas acusadoras a Serena**

Serena: ((Poniéndose sus manos en el estomago)) Perdón, es que ya tengo mucha hambre no he comido nada desde el desayuno.

Mina: Yo también tengo mucha hambre ¿Ustedes no?

Ami: No, yo no tengo hambre, es mas, me siento satisfecha como si hubiera acabado de comer.

Lita: Igual yo ((voltea con Goku)) ¿Acaso…

Goku: Es por las semillas que se comieron ayer, y dejen decirles que esas semillas las tendrán satisfechas por lo menos ocho días más.

Ami: ¿Ocho días sin comer?

Goku: Puedes comer si es lo que quieres, pero las semillas te quitan las ganas casi por completo.

Gohan: Pero no es solo la sensación, esas semillas en verdad alimentan.

Krilin: De lo contrario el maestro Karin no hubiera vivido tanto tiempo como el que lleva hasta ahora.

Mina: Seria un magnifico alimento dietético.

Rini: Y una excelente medicina.

Goku: Parece que no podrán concentrarse si algunas de ustedes no han comido lo mejor será parar.

Rei: ¿Si nos das una semilla a las que faltamos?

Goku: Perdonen si soy grosero, prefiero guardarlas por si necesitamos ser curados de alguna herida. ¡esta bien!, como ya les dije le sacaremos mas provecho a este entrenamiento una vez que se transformen, será mejor que regresen a sus casas.

Serena: Me alegro, me moría de ganas de ir a comer lo que mamá preparo para la comida.

**Las muchachas se levantan del piso y se alistan para irse a sus casas**

Luna: Goku, ¿Qué pasara si no vuelven a atacar?

Goku: No hay de que preocuparse, lo que necesitamos es que uno de nosotros se quede cerca de ustedes.

Artemis: ¿Cerca?

Goku: Durante el tiempo en que todos nosotros no podamos estar con ustedes, me refiero a que nosotros no podemos acompañarlas a la escuela o a sus casas.

Krilin: Mucho menos de noche, me parece razonable.

Luna: Uno de ustedes seria un buen apoyo para las muchachas en caso de emergencia, es buena idea.

Lita: Pero en donde pasaría la noche, bueno no habría problema si alguno de ellos fuera mujer pero...

Rei: Por eso no es problema, quien sea puede quedarse aquí en el templo como un huésped.

Serena: O se puede quedar con Darien, ¿Verdad?

Darien: ((Con expresión renuente)) No sé si pudieran estar cómodos en mi casa, no parecen muy acostumbrados a los lugares pequeños.

Yamcha: Sí me permiten, yo me ofrezco para quedarme cualquier lugar me parece bien.

Krilin: ((Que se encontraba junto a Yamcha, le dice en voz baja)) Dime Yamcha, ¿no crees que es mucha confianza de tu parte?

Yamcha: ((También en voz baja)) No pienses mal Krilin, solo que si no te diste cuenta ya son tres mas los que entrarán en la pequeña casa capsular, alguien tiene que salirse de ahí.

Goku: Yo podría sugerir a dos para que se queden, lo dejo a su consideración, puede ser Gohan, ya me hicieron el favor de que se quedara con ustedes, o bien pude ser Trunks estoy seguro que le agradaría mucho quedarse mas tiempo entre personas de su edad.

Trunks: ((Muy sonrojado)) No, no hay necesidad de eso señor, creo que Gohan será menos molestia.

Rei: No seria molestia que ninguno de los dos se quedara en el templo, podrían quedarse los dos si así gustan Trunks.

Yamcha: ((Otra vez en voz baja a Krilin)) ¿Trunks? Es nombre muy raro ¿no?

Krilin: Con ese nombre él no debe ser terrícola.

Rei: Entonces ¿Quién se queda?

Lita: ((Apareciendo a espaldas de Rei)) Deberías preguntarle primero a tu abuelo Rei.

Rei: Él aceptara.

Mina: ((Apareciendo de la misma forma que Lita)) Estoy segura que Gohan o Trunks les gustaría oírlo de tu abuelo. ((Las dos muchachas comienzan a empujar a Rei por la espalda y la comienzan a encaminar)).

Lita: ((Ya con una distancia en relación con los demás)) Es muy atrevido de tu parte Rei.

Rei: ¿De qué hablas?

Mina: Si Rei, es muy aprovechado de tu parte, tu ya pasaste mucho tiempo con él.

Lita: Mina.

Rei: Con que es eso, me siento ofendida que piensen de esa forma, yo solo le estoy haciendo una invitación como se la haría a cualquiera de ustedes.

Lita: ¡Ah! entonces si ese es el caso, no tendrás inconveniente en que pasemos la noche contigo.

Mina: Sabemos que eres una joven decente pero no podemos permitirte que seas tu la que luzcas como la atenta del grupo y nosotras lucir como unas descorteses, así que yo también acepto la invitación.

**Mientras tanto Cristal llegaba a su refugio después de su pelea con las Scouts, y es recibida por Lydían, quien la esperaba**

Lydían: Tienes un rostro como el de un niño que se divirtió mucho, mandar la energía no fue lo único que hiciste ¿Cierto?

Cristal: Es cierto, primero me divertí mucho enfrentando a esas mocosas, solo de recordar sus expresiones vuelvo a sonreír.

Lydían: Ya tenias tiempo de haber llegado ¿Dónde estabas?

Cristal: En lo que queda de la biblioteca, sabes tenias razón, esas niñas si eran algo del milenio de plata, pero ellas también investigaron y saben quienes somos nosotras, se refirieron a mi como una guardián de almas.

Lydían: Increíble que en esta época aun exista algo que hable de nosotros.

Cristal: ((Cruza sus brazos y alza un poco su mirada)) No tienen importancia, si ellas piensan que por conocer algunos tontos relatos humanos referente a nosotros tendrán alguna ventaja, esta muy equivocadas. Algo más ¿Ya se levanto el bárbaro?

Lydían: Si te refieres a Tazard, no únicamente se levanto sino que ya consiguió otra esfera.

Cristal: Si es así, entonces en mi próxima visita me concentraré en saber cuantas esferas tienen esos tontos, y si ya son todas las triaré, no creo tener ningún problema con eso.

**De vuelta en el templo Hikawa, el abuelo de Rei daba a conocer en persona la aprobación al favor pedido por su nieta**

A de R: Por su puesto que pueden quedarse será un placer, por lo que mi nieta a dicho ustedes son muy buenas personas, y cualquier amigo de Rei es bienvenido aquí.

Gohan: Muchas gracias señor.

Trunks: Le prometo que no seremos ninguna molestia.

A de R: No tienen que agradecer en verdad es un gusto, por cierto muchacho dime de que familia provienes.

Trunks: ¿Mi familia?

A de R: No es nada importante solo quiero saber que tan buen partido podrías ser para digamos, una joven de la edad mi nieta.

**Al escuchar eso Rei reacciona con enfado**

Rei: Abuelo ya deja eso.

A de R: ¿Dejar qué?, es solo una pregunta hipotética, que carácter el tuyo, mejor es que los deje un rato, siéntanse cómodos mi nieta les mostrara en donde se quedaran, hasta mañana.

**El abuelo de Rei se retira y deja al grupo nuevamente para que converse**

Goku: Nosotros nos retiramos también, llámenme mañana después de que salgan de la escuela para que pueda recogerlas para ir a entrenar.

Darien: ¿Se puede saber a donde piensas llevarlas?

Goku: Preferentemente a un lugar en donde no haya personas cerca.

Darien: Seré sincero contigo, no confío plenamente en ustedes aun, me siguen pareciendo muy extraños, aun mas que la gente que he conocido durante las demás batallas, yo los acompañare mañana.

Goku: ((Algo desconcertado se rasca la una mejilla con su dedo índice derecho)) Si lo vez de esa forma, pero no se porque te parecemos tan raros, aunque no esta es la primera vez en que nos lo dicen, bueno es mejor irnos ya, Yamcha, Krilin sujétense de mi, me guiare por el Ki de Pikoro, quiero saber porque esta en el mismo lugar que Vegeta.

**Sorprendidos por lo que Goku dice, Yamcha y Krilin cruzan sus miradas al mismo tiempo en que desaparece el trío**

Lita: Parece que nos divertiremos mucho esta noche.

Artemis: ¿Por qué Lita?

Lita: ((Lleva su mano izquierda atrás y alza su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que inclina un poco su cabeza y dibuja una sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados)) Yo también pasare la noche aquí con Rei, será como una reunión de amigos.

Mina: ((Igual que Lita, alza su mano derecha con la misma expresión en el rostro)) Yo formare parte de esta reunión también.

Serena: ((Alza su mano y sorprende al decir…)) Entonces yo me quedo con ustedes.

**Todas las muchas se quedan sorprendidas mirando a su amiga, dando por entendido que las demás se quedarían por causa de Trunks; Darien por su parte no suponía eso o mas bien quería, pero aun así lanza una mirada llena de sorpresa a su novia**

Serena: ((Al ver que todos la observaban)) ¿Qué les pasa? Yo quiero quedarme, siempre es divertido cuando nos quedamos aquí con ustedes.

Luna: Solo que esta vez no puedes quedarte tienes que ir a la escuela mañana.

Artemis: Tampoco puedes quedarte tu Mina.

Mina: ((Con tono molesto)) ¿Por qué no Artemis?

Artemis: No haz hecho tu tarea, no le haz pedido permiso a tu madre y aparte aun tienes el uniforme puesto.

Mina: Ese no es problema, con ir a casa a pedir permiso y por ropa basta, la tarea la puedo hacer aquí con ayuda de Ami.

Ami: Me gustaría quedarme pero no puedo, debo ir a casa, ya pase mucho tiempo fuera.

Rini: Hotaru puedes llamar a las chicas y pedirles permiso de quedarte y así nosotras nos quedamos.

Serena: ¿Cómo? eso no es justo, si ellas se quedan yo también lo haré.

Luna: Ya te dije que no puedes y estoy segura que tu madre te dirá lo mismo cuando le pidas el permiso, adivina a que se lo debes agradecer.

Serena: ¿A mí ultimo reporte de calificaciones?

Luna: Exactamente.

Darien: Se me ocurre algo: Serena, Rini y Hotaru pueden quedarse en la casa de Serena de esa forma serán dos reuniones y Serena puede hacer su tarea y después acompañar a las niñas.

Serena: ((Con un tono de lamento)) Suena mas divertido quedarse con Rei.

Rini: Por mi esta bien, si Hotaru pasa conmigo la noche nos divertiremos, mientras la aburrida de Serena tiene que hacer su tarea y dormirse temprano.

Serena: ((Apretando sus puños y haciendo aspavientos)) Yo no soy aburrida, tu eres la que no puedes entender una plática de una mujer madura como soy yo.

**Mientras Serena y Rini discutían Trunks y Gohan solo miraban en silencio **

Gohan: ((Decía en su mente)) Mi mamá me dijo que las mujeres eran distintas a los hombres, pero no imagine que tanto era.

**En esos mismos momentos en una región no muy lejos de Tokio, mientras Yamcha preparaba la cápsula de la casa, Goku preguntaba sorprendido**

Goku: Vegeta ¿Por qué estas aquí? Habías dicho que no querías estar con nosotros.

Vegeta: ((Con esa expresión de enfado en su rostro y con sus brazos cruzados)) No te hagas al tonto Kakarotto, el Nameku me dijo que tenías algo importante que decirme.

Goku: No entiendo que hablas Vegeta, ¿Cuál mensaje Pikoro?

Pikoro: El que te mando Kami-Sama, anda díselo.

Krilin: Aun no se lo dices Pikoro, ¿Por qué no lo haz hecho?

Pikoro: ¡Hum! Yo no voy a dar la cara por un error de Kami-Sama, ustedes fueron los que confiaron ciegamente en él ¿O no?

Vegeta: ¿Qué significa eso Kakarotto?

Goku: ((Con un tono algo nervioso)) No te molestes por esto Vegeta, lo que paso es que…

**El silencio nocturno y la paz del sueño los animales que dormían en ese lugar solitario son rotos por Vegeta quien lanza al aire un profundo, lastimero, iracundo y muy sonoro grito de ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?**

**A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, en el templo Hikawa Rei caminaba y se alistaba para realizar sus tareas correspondientes, mientras unas soñolientas Mina y Lita la seguían por el patio**

Mina: ((Bostezando)) Aun es muy temprano.

Rei: Nada de eso, es la hora en que yo siempre me despierto, tengo realizar muchas tareas antes de ir a la escuela y les agradecería mucho si me ayudaran.

Lita: ((Algo desalineada por el sueño)) Pues por la manera en que nos despertaste supongo que en verdad necesitas de nuestra ayuda.

Rei: No fue prudente de su parte haberse quedado despiertas tan noche.

Mina: Aunque no fue lo que pensamos no la pasamos muy bien, los chicos actúan muy raro cuando se trata de platicar cosas personales.

Lita: No podemos pedirle mucho a Gohan es muy pequeño, aunque Trunks por mucho lucio mas cerrado que Gohan.

Mina: Si, y yo que pensaba que Darien era muy serio.

Rei: Seguro tiene sus razones para ser tan serio, ((Rei se detiene súbitamente al ver que en el patio del templo Gohan y Trunks realizaban movimientos de entrenamiento por separado)).

Rei: ¡Ya se levantaron!,((De pronto la voz del abuelo de Rei que se encontraba a unos metros de donde se detuvieron la muchachas llama la atención de Rei)).

A de R: Y ya tienen tiempo, desde que me levante hace como media hora tienen haciendo esos movimientos.

Mina: Se ven muy frescos.

Lita: Esos movimientos que ambos realizan son sorprendentes.

A de R: No sé en donde aprenderían esos movimientos, especialmente ese niño pequeño que lo hace tan bien considerando su edad, ese joven fácilmente puede encargarse de una escuela de artes marciales con mucho éxito, ¿No lo crees Rei?.

Rei: Ni te hagas ilusiones abuelo, ellos se tienen que ir una vez que acaben con lo que tienen que hacer.

**En esos instantes, pero en una de las calles de Tokio, Cristal caminaba sin preocupaciones mirando a un lado y hacia otro**

Cristal: Todas estas personas tienen algo de maldad en su corazón sentimientos reprimidos, coraje, rencores, envidias, nada fuera de lo común, ninguno de ellos podrían ser buenos soldados es mejor que su energía se consuma poco a poco, la cantidad de gente en esta ciudad es increíble aun no se ven muy cansados y la energía enviada ya es mucha ((En ese momento algunas paginas de un periódico llevadas por el viento se detienen cuando Cristal por coincidencia las pisa)).

Cristal: ¿Qué es esto? "Regreso violento de la Sailor Scouts. Las cercanías de Shibuya-Ku fue.." (ver noticia de periódico en el capitulo 11). ((Cristal lee toda la nota con atención)) No es un trabajo profesional, esta dando a conocer lo que piensa de esas niñas, ¿Será rencor contra ellas? Es mejor darle una visita a este señor, él podría tener la motivación que estos buscando.

** Ya por la tarde, después de que Goku recogiera a las muchachas después de la escuela, el grupo se encontraba en mismo lugar en donde los guerreros Z habían pasado la noche anterior**

**En el grupo se encontraban Serena, Rini, Hotaru, Mina, Rei, Lita, Ami y Darien por parte del grupo de las Sailor Souts, además de todos los guerreros Z, incluso Vegeta y Trunks que no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro, sin dirigirse la palabra y guardando distancia una enorme distancia entre ellos**

Goku: De acuerdo, si queremos resultados rápidos será mejor que comencemos de una vez, así que transfórmense por favor.

Serena: ((Que se notaba distraída por un punto o mas bien una persona)) Oye Goku, ¿Por qué esta él aquí también, ((Serena alza su mano y señala a Vegeta)).

Goku: Vegeta insistió en venir, quería ver si podían liberar su verdadero poder.

Serena: Ese poder debe ser de verdad grande, les llama mucho la atención a todos ustedes.

**Las muchachas se transforman en Sailor Scouts para después iniciar con su entrenamiento, siguiendo la rutina del día anterior**

Goku: Bien, como lo hicimos ayer, ustedes deben relajarse aclarar su mente dejarla en blanco, solo de esa manera podrán liberar su poder.

Sailor Mars: Goku, ¿obtendremos la habilidad de sentir el Ki de los demás?

Goku: Se tendría que trabajar en eso, pero ya estarían muy cerca de lograrlo.

Sailor Jupiter: Esa si que seria una habilidad muy útil ¿imaginan chicas?

Goku: Ya, por favor no hablen solo concéntrense.

**Las Sailor Scouts sentadas en el suelo, cierran sus ojos e intentan despejar su mente de pensamientos y sensaciones**

Gohan: ((Acercándose a Goku cuidando de no hacer ruido con el que pueda distraer a las muchachas)) Papá, papá ¿qué hacemos mientras?

Goku: ((En voz baja)) No es conveniente que se queden a entrenar cerca de las muchachas, se distraerían por todo el alboroto.

Pikoro: Se esta haciendo costumbre esto de estar de sobra, no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, voy a entrenar quien quiera ir conmigo sígame.

**Los guerreros Z se retiran del grupo para así no ser una molestia para las muchachas, Trunks decide quedarse en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba al igual que Vegeta**

**Al mismo tiempo Nakano, un reportero, se encontraba en su oficina del periódico**

Nakano: ((Mientras escribía en su computadora)) No fue un día muy activo, solo tengo noticias de relleno, ¿qué ocurrió con esas scouts? Pense que se quedarían más tiempo, es mejor así, que regresen a donde estaban escondidas.

**Otro reportero compañero de Nakano entra a la oficina**

Nakano: ¿Qué pasa Aoi? ¿Qué quieres?

Aoi: Yo nada, pero fuera te esta buscando un pelirroja muy linda.

Nakano: ¡¿De verdad?! ¿A mí?

Aoi: Llego preguntando por el reportero que escribió la noticia de las Sailor Scouts, ¿la dejo pasar?

Nakano: Que pase, lo peor que podría pasar es que es que me reclamara por la noticia, ya lo hizo el jefe ¿qué mas puede pasar?

Aoi: Entonces que pase, suerte ((Aoi sale de la oficina)).

Nakano: ((Anuda bien su corbata justo antes de que Cristal entrara)) Señorita, entre por favor siéntese.

Cristal: Es muy amable ((Cristal toma asiento enfrente del escritorio de Nakano)).

Nakano: ¿En que le puedo servir?

Cristal: Eso depende, ¿Usted escribió esa nota sobre las llamadas Sailor Scouts?

Nakano: ((Llevándose su mano derecha a su cabeza en señal de lamento)) ¡Otra vez!, si viene a reclamar porque publique esto, le pido que se ahorre sus palabras, ya estoy cansado de esto.

Cristal: Yo no vine a eso, me gusto su reportaje debe tener una muy buena razón para haberlo publicado.

Nakano: ((Eleva su tono de voz)) Ya lo creo que la tengo, le diré algo estoy empeñado a demostrar que esas jóvenes no son lo que parecen.

Cristal: Por la forma en que lo dice pensaría que les tiene rencor.

Nakano: ((Se queda callado por un momento)) No es rencor, es solo celo profesional.

Cristal: Claro, pero siento que usted se enfurece mucho solo al pensar en ellas, tanto como odio.

Nakano: ((Mira extrañado a Cristal)) Si bueno, no son de mi simpatía que ¿Le molesta?

Cristal: ((Su mano derecha comienza a resplandecer)) No, de ninguna manera, todo lo contrario.

Nakano: ¡¿No?! ((Sonríe un poco)) Dígame entonces en que pueda ayudarla.

Cristal: ((Alza su mano derecha resplandeciente)) No tiene idea en cuanto.

**Después de quince minutos el entrenamiento comienza a causar algunos estragos en las jóvenes**

Sailor Moon: ((En su mente)) Debo de mantener mi mente en blanco, debo mantener mi mente en blanco, Debe de... ¡oh! Es tan difícil ¿Cómo nos ayudara esto? ¿Cómo... Lo volví hacer debo concentrarme, debo concentrarme, ¡oooooooh!.

Sailor Venus: ((En su mente)) Tengo que, tengo que, tengo que ¿Cómo se pueden hacer esto?

**Jupiter, Mars parecen mantener mejor su concentración mientras Chibi Moon y Saturn realizan un gran esfuerzo**

Sailor Mercury: ((Abre los ojos, esta no es la primera vez, Mercury anteriormente ya había abierto los ojos unas dos veces mas)) No. ¡Ah! Esto es más complicado de lo que parece, dejar la mente en blanco cuesta trabajo.

Trunks: ((Al verla)) Lo que ocurre es que estas esperando saber cuando logras hacerlo.

Sailor Mercury: ¿Esperando qué?

Goku: Se refiere a lo mismo que les dije ayer, si logran conseguir aislar su mente no se darán cuenta de eso solo sentirán por un instante la presencia de los que las rodean, generalmente esa sensación causa sorpresa y por eso se pierde la concentración.

Trunks: Es solo al principio, después de que lo logras por primera vez las siguientes ocasiones son mas sencillas.

Sailor Mars: ((Interrumpe la su concentración)) Pero es complicado si no tienes la costumbre, yo suelo concentrarme cuando realizo algún ritual, aunque nunca he tenido que aclarar mi mente a tal grado.

Sailor Jupiter: Lo mismo al pelear, se tiene que aclarar la mente, pero no a tal grado para poder sentir la presencia de tu oponente o de los que te rodean.

Sailor Moon: ¿Están seguros que esta es la única forma para lograr esto?

Goku: Así no lograran conseguirlo, por favor concéntrense.

Luna: Esto puede ser muy complicado para jóvenes tan inquietas como ellas.

Diana: Concentrarse es algo muy diferente a dejar la mente totalmente clara.

Artemis: A veces llegue a pensar que Mina lo hacia continuamente.

Luna: Y me lo dices a mi, ((Observa con algo de decepción los esfuerzos de Sailor Moon para conseguir su propósito)) Estaba muy confiada en que a Serena le resultaría muy sencillo.

**Pasan así treinta minutos y los intentos de las Scouts continuaban, sin embargo un aspecto destacaba, Chibi Moon no había dicho ni una sola palabra, Saturn que permanecía a su lado ya se había desconcentrado un par de veces**

Sailor Moon: ((Hecha su cabeza hacia atrás)) Ya me canse, comienzo a sentirme con hambre, ¿podemos comer algo?

Luna: Solo piensas en eso.

Goku: Je je eso fue lo que mas trabajo me costo cuando entrenaba del mismo modo, es algo que tienes que soportar.

Sailor Moon: Estoy en crecimiento tengo que comer a mis horas.

Darien: ¿En realidad es necesario soportar incluso el hambre?

Goku: Nunca pude concentrarme bien por el hambre, esta bien supongo que las que no comieron semillas del ermitaño deben estar hambrientas.

Sailor Venus: ((Se levanta de inmediato al escuchar eso)) Excelente entonces, Jupiter ¿trajiste la comida?

Sailor Jupiter: ((Abre su ojo derecho)) Sí la traje, esta en la bolsa que traía.

Sailor Venus: ((Voltea a todas partes)) Y, donde la dejaste.

Sailor Jupiter: Si no voy por ella nunca me dejaras concentrarme ¿verdad?, ((Jupiter se levanta)) Vengan conmigo.

**Sailor Moon y Venus comienzan a seguir a Jupiter**

Sailor Mars: ¡Oh! Ahora por su culpa tengo hambre, disculpa Goku ahora vuelvo ((Mars se apresura para alcanzar a sus amigas)).

Vegeta: ((A lo lejos pensaba)) Kakarotto solo estas perdiendo el tiempo con esas niñas, jamás podrán usar su poder, no son mas que unas niñas tontas.

Goku: ((Se acerca algo desconsolado donde se encontraban Luna, Diana y Artemis)) Esto era lo que temía, tienen el poder y tienen la practica, pero incluso las experimentadas en concentrarse no tienen tanta disciplina para permanecer quietas tanto rato, la otra forma de lograrlo es como Pikoro lo hizo con Gohan, dudo mucho que quieran pasar por el mismo entrenamiento.

Luna: No es justo pedir mas esfuerzo a chicas que intentan llevar una vida normal.

Goku: El problema no es su dedicación, es el tiempo que tenemos para hacerlo, espero que después de comer se puedan concentrar ((Goku camina un poco hacia las muchachas pero de repente se detiene)).

Artemis: ¿Qué pasa Goku?

**Goku no responde se queda quieto, los tres gatos se extrañan y voltean a mirar a Trunks que permanece impávido observando algo, Luna voltea a ver nuevamente a Goku al mismo tiempo que este voltea sorprendido hacia donde se encuentra Chibi Moon**

Goku: ((Observa como Chibi Moon irradia una enorme cantidad de energía que emana un resplandor rosado)) Es ¡es increíble! Es un poder enorme aun más de lo que esperaba.

** Chibi Moon se encontraba expulsando una gran cantidad de poder, pero no de la misma forma en que lo hacen los guerreros Z, hay un gran resplandor de color rosa a su alrededor, pero a diferencia con los demás, esta energía emanaba pacíficamente es decir, no de la forma violenta en la que los guerreros expulsan su fuerza, en lugar de eso era solo un resplandor rosa únicamente el resplandor**

Artemis: ((Muy sorprendido)) Luna mira.

Luna: ¡Sorprendente!.

Diana: La pequeña dama lo logro, lo logro.

**Las Sailor Scouts y Darien se quedaron mudos al estar observando eso, Vegeta a lo lejos miraba muy atento**

Vegeta: ((En voz baja)) Después de todo una de ellas lo logró, si, en efecto su poder se libero, aun así no es la gran cosa.

Sailor Moon: Chibi Moon, ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Darien: Bien Rini, bien.

Goku: ((Muy alegre)) Muy bien, así se hace, liberaste tu poder.

** Los gritos de animo de Goku causan que Chibi Moon abra los ojos, pierda la concentración y por tanto el resplandor rosa desaparece**

Sailor Saturn: ((Que se encontraba junto a Rini)) Te felicito Chibi Moon liberaste tu poder, puedes usar toda tu fuerza ahora.

Chibi Moon: Gracias Saturn ((Chibi Moon voltea a ver muy contenta a Goku y después camina hacia a él))

**Darien se sorprende y siente molestia al ver como Rini se dirige de inmediato con Goku**

Goku: ¡Que bien lo hiciste! Fue más rápido de lo que pensaba, eres sorprendente, liberaste tu poder por completo.

Luna: ¿Por qué fue tan rápido?

Goku: No sabría decirte, todos los demás que usamos esta forma de entrenar nos tardamos mucho más tiempo para liberar nuestro poder de esta forma.

Diana: ((Sin ocultar el orgullo que sentía en esos momentos)) Debe ser a que la pequeña dama esta mejor preparada, ella a sido educada de tal forma en que pudiera usar sus habilidades de mejor forma.

Sailor Mercury: ((Que se acercaba a felicitar a Chibi Moon)) Posiblemente la vida que llevan en el futuro, mas apacible que la de esta época facilita las cosas.

**Las demás Sailor Scouts se reúnen alrededor de Chibi Moon para felicitarla con excepción de Sailor Moon quien decide ir con Darien que miraba algo retirado del grupo**

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué te parece? Lo logró con mucha facilidad, tiene mucha serte.

Darien: ((Mira con desencanto como Goku y Chibi Moon sonríen y platican uno con otro)) Si, es fantástico, ahora ella podrá pelear como ellos ((Darien se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar para alejarse mas del grupo incluso de Sailor Moon dejándola sorprendida)).

Sailor Moon: Darien ¿Qué pasa?

Darien: ((Con tono molesto)) Nada solo quiero caminar a solas un momento.

**En esos instantes no lejos de ahí los guerreros Z se percataban del poder de Chibi Moon**

Gohan: Volvió a disminuir su poder.

Pikoro: Ese era el poder de una de las niñas pequeñas.

Krilin: Parece que se trata del poder de Sailor Chibi Moon.

Ten-Shin-Han: lo consiguió muy rápido y libero una gran cantidad de poder.

Goku: Muchachas ya vieron como lograrlo, solo que aquí hay algo que no esperaba, el poder interior no se libera de esa forma tan plena la primera vez, al parecer ustedes tienen esa facilidad, esto es muy bueno, eso quiere decir que esto acelerara mas los resultados.

Chibi Moon: ¿Ya he aprendido como hacerlo por completo?

Goku: Estas muy cerca, ya liberaste tu poder una vez, en adelante te será más sencillo, es mejor que te diga como hacerlo mientras las muchachas siguen practicando.

Sailor Venus: ¿Entonces seguiremos?

Artemis: No lo han logrado aun, ahora van atrasadas.

Sailor Venus: No lo pongas de esa forma, se escucha como si no fuéramos capaces.

Luna: No hay que perder tiempo sigamos trabajando chicas.

**De vuelta en Tokio, Setsuna, Haruka y Michuru caminaban por la calle**

Michuru: Hotaru se esta divirtiendo mucho estos días, fue un buen detalle haberla dejado estar con las muchachas.

Haruka: No sé si haberla dejado ir a entrenar sea buena idea ¿Tu qué crees Setsuna?

Setsuna: Ellos parecen saber como hacer este tipo de cosas y si pueden lograr lo que prometen estaremos presenciando algo muy bueno.

Michuru: ¿No te preocupa lo que puede pasar con Hotaru?

Setsuna: Tu mismo viste como progreso en todo este tiempo, es momento que ella utilice ese poder que tiene.

Haruka: Dependiendo la forma en que ellos le puedan enseñar las cosas.

Setsuna: Mejor confiar en ellos de una vez, no es bueno ser tan desconfiada con todos.

Haruka: Solo soy precavida, aunque ellos tengan buenas intenciones, eso no significa que no sean una amenaza debido a sus poderes.

Michuru: Me parecen que saben usar bien su poder, ¿te refieres a la reacción del niño llamado Gohan durante la otra pelea?

Haruka: Imagina ese tipo de reacción en Hotaru, seria catastrófico.

Michuru: Eso es ser muy pesimista de tu parte.

**En esos momentos Michuru observa algo fuera de lo común dentro de una cafetería**

Michuru: Muchachas miren adentro de ese lugar.

**Dentro de la cafetería se encontraban muchas personas inconscientes tendidas sobre las mesas, la barra e incluso el piso**

Setsuna: ¿Qué pasó adentro?

**Una paramédico pasa a un lado de las muchachas a toda prisa, camino a la cafetería, pero algunas palabras suyas dan cuenta a las muchachas de lo que estaba pasando**

Paramédico: No es posible aquí también, toda esta calle a sido afectada por algo extraño.

Setsuna: ¿Esta calle? ((Setsuna gira su cabeza y observa algunas unidades medicas trabajando calle arriba)) Tomando en cuenta las cosas que han pasado, creo que sabemos que esta ocasiono esto.

Haruka: Quien sea, no debe estar lejos.

Michuru: Hay que llamar a las muchachas y a los guerreros.

Setsuna: Hay que ocultarnos para eso y para transformáramos.

**Las tres muchachas entran en una tienda de ropa como a media cuadra de donde estaba la cafetería, mientras lo hacían no se dieron cuenta que una Cristal las observaba desde la otra acera**

Cristal: Solo hay que esperar un poco, solo un poco más.

** En su lugar de entrenamiento Sailor Moon contestaba la llamada**

Sailor Moon: Entiendo chicas, vamos para haya de inmediato. ((Sailor Moon apaga su comunicador)) ¿Goku?.

Goku: Ya lo escuche, prepárense utilizaremos la teletransportación.

**El grupo se reúne en torno a Goku mientras este se prepara para hacer la teletransportación**

Goku: ((Se da un gran sobre salto)) No, no otra vez.

Sailor Mars: ¿Qué pasa?

Goku: No puedo sentir la presencias de las muchachas eso significa que...

Sailor Moon: ¡Chicas!.


	8. Capitulo 15: La idea de Pikoro

Goku: No, es inútil, no puedo sentir su presencia, no puedo hacer la teletransportación.

Sailor Saturn: ((Con mucha aflicción reflejada en su rostro)) No podemos quedarnos aquí perdiendo tanto tiempo, hay que ir a ayudarlas.

Goku: Tienes razón no estamos lejos de la ciudad, llegaremos pronto, si voy con Vegeta lo solucionaremos pronto ((Goku se prepara para darle un grito a Vegeta para llamarlo, pero))...

Sailor Mercury: No aguarda el no puede ir.

Goku: ¿Vegeta? ¿Por qué no?

Sailor Mars: Recuerda lo que te dijimos, esa mujer utiliza los malos sentimientos de sus enemigos contra ellos mismos.

Sailor Mercury: Si Vegeta se le presenta enfrente estoy segura que no dejara pasar la gran oportunidad de convertirlo en u soldado suyo.

Goku: ((Observando de reojo a Vegeta)) Es verdad lo que dicen, de cualquier forma no estoy seguro de que nuestros ataques la puedan detener. Trunks es mejor que tu también te quedes, así Vegeta no sospechara nada así no nos seguirá. Yo iré, no participare en la batalla solo llevare a dos de las muchachas, Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon vamos pronto.

**Goku toma a los Sailor Scouts en sus brazos y se elevan lentamente para que Vegeta no sospechara nada**

Vegeta: a ¿Dónde irán Kakaratto y esas chiquillas? Se estaban comportando muy raros hace rato, Kakarotto intento hacer su técnica de la teletransportación varias veces y no lo logro. ((Vegeta observa como Goku se aleja muy lentamente)) A esa velocidad no debe tener urgencia de llegar a donde sea que fuera el lugar a donde va, a ese tonto siempre le ha gustado perder el tiempo.

**Mientras en Tokio**

**Sailor Uranus se estrellaba fuertemente contra uno de los muros de la tienda de ropa en donde habían entrado Cristal, Ziza y el reportero transformado en un soldado de Cristal las atacaban en medio de la sorpresa y el pánico**

Cristal: No es una actuación muy digna para las que se suponen son las fuertes del grupo o ¿es que no lo son?

Sailor Uranus: Eres una cobarde nos atacaste a traición.

Cristal: Yo no lo hice, fue mi nuevo aliado, no se pudo contener cuando las vio, tiene una muy buena motivación.

Ziza: El odió que les tiene es impresionante, y pensar que ustedes siempre intentan ayudar a esta gente.

Cristal: Ese es el comportamiento desagradecido que siempre han tenido los seres humanos. ((Cristal dirige a su mirada a Sailor Pluto que se encontraba aturdida tirada en el piso a causa del ataque del enemigo))¿ No piensas que es verdad lo que digo?

Sailor Pluto: Nuestro deber es pelear por la gente no importando si algunas son malas, buenas o no odien.

Cristal: Esa actitud tan tonta puede acabar con reinos enteros sabes, te jactas mucho de saber quienes somos, tu no sabes nada, nadie lo sabe, los humanos siempre se limitaron a pedirnos nuestra ayuda quedándose con la idea de que nosotros éramos seres divinos o mágicos, nadie se molesto en saber mas de nosotros.

Sailor Neptune: ((Que igual a Pluto se encontraba en el piso)) Ustedes nunca se quedaron con las personas después de que las ayudaron.

Ziza: No se limiten a creer solo lo que leen, mucha de nuestra gente decidieron quedarse con ustedes para vivir.

Cristal: Luego ellos se encargaron de arruinar nuestro hogar, los malditos humanos los corrompieron, lo hicieron con su torcida conducta.

Sailor Uranus: Entonces es eso, tienes rencor a las personas por eso las atacas ((Sailor Uranus comienza a levantarse del piso con dificultad)).

Cristal: Esto que hago es solo parte de la diversión, tenemos metas más altas en nuestra mente.

Sailor Neptune: ((Intentado levantarse)) Y ¿Quitarle la energía a la gente es parte de su plan?

Cristal: Eso en especial es algo que no me agrada tanto, no lo hago con gusto, pero en el caso de ustedes estoy haciendo una excepción.

Sailor Pluto: ((Ya de pie)) Y ¿Qué piensas hacer con nosotras, matarnos?

Cristal: Aun no, solo espero a alguien, mientras ((Dibuja una sonrisa)) sigamos con esto, Atácalas a tu gusto descarga tu odió.

**El ser que alguna vez fue un reportero ataca nuevamente a la Sailor Scouts mientras estas hacen un intento de contener sus ataques**

**Volando a media altura Goku, Sailor Moon y Chibi Moon observaban ya en la cercanía la ciudad de Tokio**

Goku: Estamos lo suficientemente cerca para poder aumentar mi Ki y volar velozmente, Vegeta desde aquí no nos podrá alcanzar.

Sailor Moon: Goku, no pudimos contra ella la ultima vez, tendrás que ayudarnos.

Goku: Esta vez será diferente confía en eso, sujétense fuerte voy a acelerar. ((Goku expulsa una gran cantidad de poder y acelera de inmediato)).

**Vegeta en esos momentos se encontraba interrogando a las demás Sailor Scouts**

Vegeta: Respondan, ¿A dónde fue Kakarotto?

Sailor Mars: Fueron aquí cerca, en un momento regresan.

Sailor Jupiter: Tu no eres quién para obligarnos a responderte.

Trunks: ((Mientras solo observaba, pensaba)) Sabía que mi padre no se quedaría tan tranquilo, sabe que esta pasando algo.

Vegeta: ((Mostrando un gran enfado en su rostro)) Será mejor que me lo digan ahora si no quieren que las obligue ((En ese momento Vegeta siente como Goku aumenta si Ki de un solo golpe)) ¡Kakarotto! Lo suponía, ya me la pagaran mocosas.

**Vegeta expulsa su poder y vuela velozmente para intentar alcanzar a Goku, pero en el momento en que Goku cruza el plano del terreno afectado por las rocas su Ki desaparece**

Vegeta: ((Sin parar de volar)) No, no lo harás de nuevo granuja, esta vez no me detendré hasta encontrarte.

**En Tokio, Cristal se miraba muy complacida la forma en que las Sailor Scouts eran golpeadas**

Sailor Uranus:ESPADA DE URANO ELIMINA.

Sailor Neptune: REFLEJO SUBMARINO.

Sailor Pluto: GRITO MORTAL.

Cristal: Sigan intentando es su energía al fin de cuentas.

**Los tres poderes de las Scouts golpean a el reportero transformado en criatura (me urge encontrarles un nombre a estas cosas), pero el ataque combinado solo hace retroceder a su rival**

Sailor Uranus: Esa no es la fuerza con la que nuestros poderes suelen golpear.

Cristal: Te tardaste en notarlo, no sé si agradecer por su fuerza que nos están dando, la mayor parte se la llevaran esos bárbaros.

**Sobre las calles de Tokio a enorme velocidad**

Goku: ¿Están seguras que es por aquí?

Sailor Moon: ((Viendo con mucha dificultad por la velocidad en la que iban volando)) Creo que si no puedo ver bien el viento me molesta.

Chibi Moon: Detente para mirar donde estamos.

Goku: Esta bien pero la gente nos podrá ver.

Sailor Moon: Eso no importa la gente esta acostumbrada a vernos, no creo que importe que te vean no te conocen.

**Goku se detiene súbitamente y las dos Scouts comienzan a mirar en donde están**

Sailor Moon: Es un poco mas adelante.

Goku: No tiene razón preocuparme porque nos vean, sujétense bien. ((Goku nuevamente vuelve a acelerar, viaja a una enorme velocidad ocasionando una corriente de viento violenta, pero nadie sabe con certeza que es lo que causa)).

**En estos momentos Uranus, Neptune y Pluto se encuentran derrotadas derribadas en el piso mientras Cristal mira complacida**

Cristal: Ustedes no son muy fuertes saben, la verdad no entiendo como antes no las derrotaron ¡Bah¡ no importa, como tardan sus amigas, supongo que vienen en su ayuda siempre llegan a tiempo.

Sailor Uranus: ¿Qué esperas? Ni nosotras,, ni ellas tienemos las esferas.

Cristal: Las esferas pueden esperar, lo que busco es la energía de sus amigas, una vez de que la obtenga me concentrare en las esferas.

Ziza: ((Observando atentamente la entrada de la tienda de ropa)) Cristal ya llegaron.

**Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon y Goku observaban fijamente a sus rivales desde la entrada**

Cristal: Solo tres, esperaba mas aunque las acompaña uno de esos hombres, tenían que, o solo volverían a pasar vergüenzas como ayer o sus amigas hace solo unos instantes.

Sailor Moon: ((Mira angustiada a sus amigas)) ¡Chicas!, ((Cambia su mirada y se dirige a Cristal)) Eres una persona despreciable volviste a utilizar a una persona inocente y atacaste a nuestras amigas, no tienes perdón.

Ziza: Niña insolente, a pesar de lo que les ocurrió a tus amigas y a ustedes te atreves a amenazar a Cristal, su poder no tiene punto de comparación con el nuestro.

Chibi Moon: Eso no importa ahora es diferente.

Cristal: Tienes razón en esta ocasión ya no jugare con ustedes Ziza ATÁCALAS.

Ziza: Tenia muchas ganas de darle su merecido RECIBAN ESTO ((Ziza arroja una bola de energía contra Sailor Moon y Chibi Moon)).

**Sailor Moon se sorprende por el repentino ataque, pero antes de que Sailor Moon fuera golpeada Goku se antepone y detiene el ataque con la palma de su mano**

Ziza: Entrometido, espera tu turno.

Cristal: ((Observando fijamente a Goku)) Les agradezco que se tomaran la molestia por traer a uno de sus amigos, su poder me será muy útil uniéndose a nuestro lado.

Goku: ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?

Cristal: Ahorra lo veras, déjame ver que es lo que tiene sucio tu corazón. ((Cristal observa silenciosa y profundamente a Goku)).

Sailor Moon: Cuidado Goku, piensa hacerte algo.

Ziza: Ja ja ja ja tonta no hay remedio, ahora ese hombre estará de nuestra parte haciéndole compañía a este sujeto, hazlo ahora Cristal ¿Qué estas esperando? ((Cristal no contesta)) ¿Cristal? ¿Cristal? ((Ziza voltea a mirar a Cristal y observa como esta se encontraba perpleja por algo)).

**Cristal no emite ni una sola palabra, la mirada profunda que tenía sobre Goku ahora era una de incredulidad y sorpresa**

Cristal: ((Con una voz temblorosa)) Es, es esto es imposible ese hombre, ese hombre no tiene nada de maldad en su alma.

Ziza: Cristal, hay que hacer algo rápido. ((Cristal nuevamente no responde)) Maldición ((Se dije a su guerrero)) Tu atácalos.

**La criatura se lanza contra el trío furiosamente siguiendo las ordenes de Ziza**

**En esta vez la sorpresa no es mucha Chibi Moon decide ponerse en acción e intenta nuevamente aumentar su poder**

Chibi Moon: No dejare que sigan haciendo mal a la gente.

**Una gran sorpresa se presenta a todos a los que ahí estaban sobre todo en Goku al ver que Chibi Moon nuevamente expulsa su energía en forma de resplandor rosa**

Goku: Lo hizo de nuevo, esta vez más fácil que la vez anterior, esto es sorprendente.

**De pronto la criatura se detiene como quedándose petrificada por causa de la energía que Chibi Moon emanaba**

Ziza: Tu también tonto, no te quedes ahí parado actúa ya atácalos.

**La criatura intenta moverse, pero es en vano no se mueve ni un poco, en cambio su cuerpo comienza a cubrirse de un resplandor rosado**

Ziza: ¿Qué es ese resplandor? ¿Qué estas haciendo Cristal?

Cristal: ((Aun sorprendida por lo de Goku responde con dificultad)) Yo no estoy haciendo nada.

Ziza: Si no eres tu entonces ¿quién?

**Cristal dirige su mirada y observa que ese resplandor rosado era el mismo que cubría a Chibi Moon**

Cristal: No estaban fanfarroneando en verdad aumentaron su poder, esa pequeña niña esta deteniendo a ese reportero.

**En ese momento es resplandor de la criatura se vuele más intenso al mismo tiempo que el desafortunado reportero volvía a la normalidad provocando una combinación de sorpresa y espanto a Cristal y a Ziza**

Cristal: Ziza, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, nada ganamos si nos quedamos.

Ziza: ((Perplejo por ver como la situación había dado la vuelta)) Tu me dijiste que teníamos todo bajo control, esto no es para nada bajo control.

Cristal: Mejor cállate, ((Cristal dirige su mirada a Goku)) esto debe ser simplemente un tonto truco, nadie absolutamente nadie tiene un alma limpia de rencores, por hoy te funcionó pero la próxima vez que nos veamos ya no lo hará, entonces formaras parte de mi ejercito y tu mismo te encargaras de esas mocosas ((Al decir esto Cristal y Ziza desaparecen)).

Sailor Moon: ((Incrédula)) Huyeron, los hicimos huir, mejor dicho Chibi Moon lo logro.

Goku: Si así fue Chibi Moon lo hizo ((Chibi Moon exhala, deja de emanar el resplandor y sonríe un poco)).

Sailor Uranus: ((Levantándose lentamente)) Ese resplandor en verdad era el poder de Chibi Moon.

**En esos momentos sobre la ciudad de Tokio, Vegeta miraba a todas partes en buscad de señales de lucha**

Vegeta: ¿Dónde esta ese tonto de Kakarotto? Su presencia desapareció, diablos seguramente fue solo una tontería, de haber sido una pelea Kakarotto ya hubiera liberado un poco de su poder... ((Vegeta se queda por un momento reflexionando en silencio)) Un momento, esas niñas estaban transformadas tengo que sentir por fuerza su presencia ellas no saben como desaparecerla, aunque hubieran regresado a su estado normal yo sentiría su diminuta presencia, es mas no puedo sentir la presencia de ninguna de las sabandijas que viven ahí abajo.

**Vegeta observa a todos lados intuyendo que seria atacado debido a que ya había sido advertido que esa situación precedía la emboscada de un enemigo, Vegeta observa como a lo lejos se aproximan 4 resplandores**

Vegeta: Algo se aproxima ((Al acercarse, Vegeta se da cuanta que los resplandores eran la energía de los guerreros Z restantes)) Son solo esos gusanos.

**Rápidamente los guerreros Z llegan a donde Vegeta se encontraba**

Pikoro: ((Al aproximarse a Vegeta reacciona con extrañado)) ¿Qué diabl...

Vegeta: Sabia que te darías cuenta, parece que alguien nos estan observando y nos quiere atacar.

Pikoro: Tendría que ser alguien muy tonto para querer atacarnos a todos al mismo tiempo.

Vegeta: Por favor mi presencia sola impone más que la presencia de todos ustedes.

Krilin: ((Volteando a todas partes)) Odio esto, que nos puedan atacar a traición en cualquier momento.

Yamcha: Sea quien sea, no se atreverá a atacarnos somos demasiados.

Gohan: Tengo que ir con mi papá.

Pikoro: Tranquilo Gohan, si es verdad que alguien nos observa te atacara cuando te separes del grupo, espera un poco.

**De vuelta en la tienda, , Uranus, Neptune y Pluto ya se habían recuperado del ataque**

Sailor Neptune: No tenía idea de que nuestro nivel de poder era tan desigual.

Sailor Pluto: Jamás imagine que tanto poder podría poseer una Sailor Scout, es un potencial mucho mas alto de lo que esperaba.

Sailor Uranus: Me cuesta trabajo pero, ((cruza sus brazos y desvía un poco la mirada)) fue una buena idea liberar ese potencial escondido, la felicito pequeña dama y a usted también Goku.

Chibi Moon: Muchas gracias chicas.

Sailor Moon: ((Dándole unos golpecitos ligeros con el codo a la espalda de Chibi Moon)) Ya, no es para tanto si sigues recibiendo tantos halagos se te va a subir a la cabeza.

Sailor Uranus: ¿Qué tal le fue a usted princesa? ¿Pudo lograr liberar su poder?

Sailor Moon: ((Una gota de sudor aparece en su frente)) ¿Yo? Bueno, verán...

Goku: Le falta muy poco al igual que a las demás, pronto conseguirán hacerlo del mismo modo en que lo hace Chibi Moon, ahora que vieron esto, si gustan yo puedo ayudarlas a liberar su poder.

Sailor Uranus: No habrá necesidad de eso.

Sailor Neptune: Lo que Uranus trata de decir es que Saturn nos explico todo, nos contó sobre el porcentaje de nuestro poder que usamos cada cual.

Sailor Pluto: Por lo que nos dijo nuestro poder no puede incrementar mucho mas de lo que es ahora, es mejor que dediques tu tiempo a las demás, ya después nosotras aprenderemos como usar nuestro poder.

Sailor Uranus: Por el momento, mejor nos vamos de aquí.

Sailor Moon: Y que hay de ese hombre.

Sailor Pluto: Te sorprenderá saber quien es, es el reportero que tanto las ha atacado, Cristal se debió haber dado cuenta de lo que siente por nosotras.

Sailor Moon: De cualquier forma no lo podemos dejar hay que transfórmanos a la normalidad y lo ayudaremos.

Goku: No recordara nada de lo que pasó ¿verdad?, no mejor me voy.

Chibi Moon: Los jóvenes de la otra vez no recordaron nada seguro el tampoco lo hará.

**Otra vez con los guerreros Z**

Vegeta: Esta es una absurda perdida de tiempo.

Pikoro: Vegeta tiene razón creo que no hay nadie asediándonos, estamos muy alto para que alguien se pueda esconder de nosotros.

Gohan: Aun así, no puedo sentir nuestra presencia.

Krilin: No es únicamente eso, no puedo sentir la presencia de la gente de la ciudad.

Pikoro: Algo más debe estar sucediendo.

**En ese momento suena el comunicador que Yamcha cargaba**

Yamcha: Eres tu Mercury, ¿Qué ocurre?

Sailor Mercury: Solo llamaba para decirles que todo acabo, Sailor Moon nos llamo hace un momento y nos dijo que la situación ya esta controlada.

Yamcha: Me alegro, nosotros no pudimos llegar algo raro esta pasando aquí.

Sailor Mercury: Goku ya viene de regreso, pueden decirnos que es lo que ocurre.

Yamcha: De acuerdo estaremos ahí en un momento.

Krilin: ¿Desde cuando te nombramos líder del grupo Yamcha?

Yamcha: ((Voltea a mirar a todos y se apena)) Disculpen, pensé que entre más rápido lo hiciéramos seria mejor y por eso no quise discutirlo.

Vegeta: Kakarotto, miserable gusano esta me la tienes que pagar ((Vegeta arranca de inmediato al lugar de donde partió)).

**En ese momento en su escondite, Ziza reclamaba airadamente Cristal mientras caminaban**

Ziza: Me dijiste que seria fácil, que acabaríamos con algunas de ellas y que obligaríamos a que nos entregaran las esferas, que no causarían problemas porque podías controlar a todas.

**Cristal no responde camina sumida en sus pensamientos**

Ziza: ¡Ah! eso también, ¿Por qué no quieres hablarme?, esa es una forma muy tonta de no querer reconocer tus errores, es como si fueras una pequeña niña tonta es como...

Cristal: ((Se detiene súbitamente y cruza una mirada amenazadora con Ziza)) ¿Estas olvidando con quien hablas Ziza? Debes de guardar mas respeto cuando me hablas si no por mi rango, deberías hacerlo porque sabes que si quiero yo, puedo acabar contigo, tal parece que la presencia de Tazard y sus hombres te ha hecho olvidar lo terrible que puedo ser.

Ziza: ((Espantado por la reacción)) Yo solo decía que...

Cristal: No digas nada, cállate si sabes que te conviene, no quiero que nadie me moleste ni siquiera mi hermana tengo mucho en que pensar.

**Cristal continua caminando mientras Ziza se queda parado observándola**

Goku: No tuve necesidad de intervenir, hubieran visto a Chibi Moon consiguió controlar su poder de una forma completa en un instante.

Diana: Sus padres estarán muy sorprendidos y orgullosos de usted pequeña dama.

Pikoro: ((Con un tono sarcástico)) Consiguió controlar su poder que bien le será útil, pero hay que dejar de perder el tiempo en absurdas felicitaciones aun no hemos ganado nada.

Goku: Calma Pikoro, es que se sienten contentas.

Pikoro: Permitan que sea duro, el volverse fuerte es responsabilidad de ellas.

Vegeta: ((Dándole la espalda al grupo y sonriendo por lo como Pikoro dijo las cosas)) Je, ese Namek tiene razón, es muy absurdo alegrarse por liberar todo el poder interior, eso para empezar es el compromiso que tiene un guerrero bien preparado.

Sailor Mars: Eso es una tontería, compromiso o no, nosotras estamos muy contentas por la forma en que lo hizo Chibi Moon.

Sailor Venus: Según Goku ustedes tardaron mucho más tiempo para conseguir liberar todo su poder.

Vegeta: ¡Qué tontería tan mas grande! Es obvio que así sea, mi poder no tiene comparación con el suyo mocosas.

Sailor Jupiter: No nos llames de esa forma, eres...

Pikoro: YA ESTA BIEN ((Como es de esperarse el grito de Pikoro apacigua los ánimos)) Hay que concentrarse en lo que esta pasando, ya estoy cansado de que no la pasemos esperando aquí tan tranquilos mientras nos atacan, Goku tenemos que hacer algo ya, dime pudiste sentir la presencia de tus enemigos o el de estas chiquillas.

Goku: No, de nadie incluso no pude sentir la presencia de las personas de la cuidad.

Ten-Shin-Han: Hay algo bastante curioso en esto, como ustedes recomendaron Chaos y yo nos quedamos aquí con las demás muchachas y estuvimos siguiendo sus presencias, siempre paso lo mismo, conforme se acercaron a la cuidad su presencia de desapareció por completo, la de todos.

Chaos: Fue algo muy raro, y todos lo hacían al mismo tiempo.

Yamcha: Eso descarta a posibilidad de que alguien nos estuviera esperando para emboscarnos.

Krilin: La única alternativa que queda es que la ciudad estuviera cubierta por una barrera.

Sailor Mercury: Como la que usaron contra nosotras, este seria un campo enorme que cubriría por completo la ciudad.

Sailor Mars: Esa mujer menciono algo sobre que el poder que usa para hacer esa barrera es mucho, cubrir toda la ciudad requeriría una cantidad enorme de poder.

Chibi Moon: Gohan ¿Aun no pueden sentir la presencia de los habitantes de Tokio?

Gohan: ¿Eh? Aguarda un poco, ((Gohan alza un poco la mirada buscando las presencias)) No hay ninguna presencia todavía.

Sailor Mercury: Es algo mas, el campo de energía se hubiera ido junto con la que lo creó.

Sailor Moon: Muchachas, ¿Creen que podría tener relación con lo que hizo ayer antes de que se fuera?

Sailor Mars: Lo que nos dijo e hizo, podría ser.

Sailor Venus: Nos dijo que a partir de ahora la gente de Tokio se sentiría cansada, pensé que era una amenaza sobre mas ataques.

Luna: Eso puede ser, pero también puede dque creara una barrera para no permitir que los chicos pudieran sentir ninguna presencia extraña dentro de la ciudad.

Goku: ((Observa que Darien llegaba de su paseo)) Mejor regresen a sus casas se esta haciendo tarde, los avances que tuvimos son alentadores, si tienen la oportunidad practiquen en sus casas.

Chibi Moon: Goku, podrías llevarme a dar un paseo volando antes de regresar a casa.

**Al escuchar esto Darien se molesta mucho y sube a su auto (aclaro él había llegado a ese lugar en el)**

Goku: Claro, te mereces una recompensa por lograr liberar tu poder, solo tiene que dar permiso ((Goku voltea a ver a Sailor Moon buscando la respuesta)).

Sailor Moon: Puedes llevarla con confianza se lo merece ((Mientras en su mente)) Perfecto, de esta manera podré regresar con Darien a solas.

**La scout voltea a mirar Darien, pero se da cuenta que el auto ya no esta**

Sailor Moon: ¿Darien? ¿Adónde fue?

Sailor Mars: No me di cuenta cuando se fue.

Sailor Venus: Solo unos instantes el estaba ahí.

Sailor Jupiter: ¿Qué le pasaría?

Krilin: Lo vi cuando subió al auto parecía algo molesto por eso no quise decir nada.

Yamcha: No hay remedio nosotros las llevaremos de vuelta, Goku ya se esta haciendo tarde si vas a pasear a esa niña mejor que sea ya.

Goku: Si Yamcha, oye Vegeta que piensas hacer ahora. ((Vegeta no responde aparee t tirado en el piso)).

Chaos: ((Acercándose lentamente observa)) Esta dormido, se durmió.

Goku: ¡Je! ese Vegeta no tiene remedio. Chibi Moon vamos.

Chibi Moon: Aguarda me transformare para ir más cómoda.

Diana: ((Mientras perseguía a Chibi Moon)) Pequeña dama ¿puedo acompañarla?

**Transcurren algunos minutos y en su escondite Tazard, Laras y Mest observan como Lydían reclamaba alterada**

Lydían: No me importa que diga que esta ocupada, tráela aquí de inmediato.

Ziza: Señora, ya lo intente y se niega hacerlo no me ara caso a mi, estoy seguro que si usted le habla recapacitara.

Lydían: Como si no fuera ya demasiado el tiempo que ha perdido con sus juegos en la tierra, no tengo necesidad de estar pasando por esto, esos caprichos absurdos deben de parar ((Lydían comienza a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su hermana mientras Tazard y sus hombres se quedaban solos en la habitación)).

Laras: Esa reina no esta pasando por un buen momento.

Mest: Su tonta hermana es siempre un dolor de cabeza, es una tonta en soportarla.

Tazard: Esa tontería es la que tanto nos ha ayudado.

Mest: ¿Señor?

Tazard: La idea aferrada de Lydían de recuperar lo que perdió la convirtió en una tonta sentimental sin ningún sentido practico.

Laras: ¿Qué fue lo que perdió?.

Tazard: Su reino, este lugar esta muy destruido casi no se nota, por si no lo sabían este era un castillo, ((Sonríe en tono burlón)) la sede de su magnifico reino, ahora totalmente en ruinas.

Mest: ¿Quién lo destruyo?

Tazard: Esto es lo más gracioso de todo, la gente que alguna vez gobernó o más bien sus antepasados, a ella solo le legaron la miseria; hace tiempo la gente que vivía por aquí lo hacia en paz en la aburrida armonía y gozaban ayudando a los tontos humanos con sus poderes, a eso le llamo falta de visión, bien hubieran usado sus poderes para conquistar a esos tontos.

Mest: No hay remedio es gente muy estúpida.

Laras: Que vida tan aburrida debieron llevar.

Tazard: Eso era precisamente lo que pasaba, al principio ayudar a los humanos era lo que los entretenía, gracias a sus poderes permanecían escondidos en este lugar y todo el reino.

Laras: ¿Se refiere a la gran extensión de tierra que hay alrededor?

Tazard: No quedo nada verdad, los tontos gobernantes obligaron a su gente a llevar una vida muy oprimida gracias a absurdas reglas de conducta, los habitantes ya no pudieron ayudar a los humanos era algo solo destinado para los guerreros como esos tontos que ahora acompañan Lydían, por eso la gente decidió irse al mundo de los humos, se fue para no regresar a este lugar o al menos eso pensaron, ya se dieron cuenta que Cristal odia a lo seres humanos, según el rey de este lugar los humanos corrompieron a antiguos habitantes que se habían ido y esa idea se metió en la cabeza, si muchos regresaron, pero ahora querían el poder para ellos y a como diera lugar, claro esta que no entregaron el reino decidieron pelar, el solo pensar en las imágenes de guerreros enfrentándose a sus demonios por doquier me causa gracia, seguro fue algo muy espectacular.

Laras: Una lucha encarnizada.

Tazard: No al estilo que usamos, todos se quitaban su energía unos con otros haciéndose lo mismo por eso la destrucción, fue una guerra muy larga, Lydían recibió lo que quedo del reino muy joven solo ella, su hermana, los otros tres y el idiota que mate quedaron vivos después de la guerra y lo hicieron porque eran solo unos niños y no pudieron pelear, claro esta no cuento a los que escaparon al mundo de los humanos por la guerra.

Mest: Señor ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de eso?

Tazard: La misma Lydían me lo contó todo, tal parece que quiere que yo le ayude a recuperar el reino milenario perdido.

Laras: No tiene la menor idea que usted la aniquilara una vez que recolecte las 7 esferas.

Tazard: ¡Que tonto eres Laras! Por supuesto que ella sabe lo que le depara o por lo menos tiene una gran noción de eso, me he dado cuenta que ellos tienen una educación especial, no leen la mente realmente interpretan los sentimientos que hay dentro del corazón de cada quien de una forma muy acertada, yo mismo me di la tarea de comprobarlo. Lydían sabe perfectamente de lo que soy capaz de hacer una vez que tenga las esferas, créanlo no es tonta, no lo ha dicho pero estoy seguro que espera reunir las esferas para su beneficio y si en el camino nosotros nos quedamos con ella nos aceptara si no, seguramente piensa eliminarnos.

Mest: Señor eso será un problema, sabrá cuando la querremos atacar.

Tazard: Es cosa de esperar, nos hace bien hacerlo, cada vez nos volvemos más fuertes por la energía que le están robando a los humanos, tengan por hecho que cuando tenga todo lo que quiero, la habilidad de poder leer el alma de las personas no les servirá de nada contra un ataque certero.

** Luna, Artemis, Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina y Serena acompañadas por Trunks se encuentran de nuevo el la azotea del edificio de Darien esperando que Rini regresara de su paseo con Goku, mientras, ellas revisan el lugar en donde Cristal realizo su conjuro**

Rei: Debe ser lo que hizo ayer aquí esa mujer llamada Cristal lo que ocasiona que no se pueda sentir las presencia de las personas.

Trunks: Esto es desconcertante no puedo sentir ni siquiera sus presencias.

Serena: ((Mostrándose algo desanimada)) Muchachas quiero preguntarles algo.

Lita: ¿Qué Serena?

Serena: ¿Por qué creen que este tan molesto Darien?

Luna: Serena este no es momento para preocuparse por eso.

Serena: Esta muy molesto, y el tiene que regresar a América muy pronto no quiero que nos despidamos así.

Artemis: Es un punto muy valido Luna, ella no va a pensar en otra cosa ya la conoces.

Luna: Bien, bien, escucha Serena juzgando por lo que he visto pienso que lo que le ocurre a Darien es que esta algo celoso de Goku.

Serena: ¿Cómo celoso? No, eso es imposible yo no le he dado razones para sentirse celoso.

Lita: Serena, yo creo que Luna tiene razón pero...

Rei: No es por ti que se siente celoso tontitta, es por Rini.

Ami: Cierto, ella a pasado mucho tiempo con Goku.

Mina: También se ha mostrada fascinada por todo lo que él y los demás saben hacer, míralo ahora, a ella le encanta la idea de volar.

Serena: ¿Realmente creen que Rini este sintiendo eso? A ella le encanta estar con Darien.

Artemis: Dime Serena, Tu quieres mucho a tu papá ¿cierto?

Serena: Si lo quiero mucho.

Artemis: Y dime lo consideras fascinante.

Serena: ((Recordando todas la facetas de su padre)) es un gran hombre aunque yo no lo llamaría fascinante.

Artemis: Es muy natural que a los hijos llegados a una edad, el padre ya no le parezca tan sorprendente.

Luna: Natural cierto, Darien seguro que esta consciente de eso aunque se ve que no le agrada.

Mina: Es difícil dejar de ser un ídolo.

Serena: Me niego a creerlo.

Luna: Eres muy necia, eso es lo que esta pasando.

Serena: ((Mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras)) No, lo que no creo es que sea Rini el motivo de sus celos.

Artemis: ((Mientras mira junto con Luna como Serena baja aprisa por las escaleras)) Si encuentra a Darien y le pregunta no la va a gustar lo que le responda.

Luna: ((Exhala un poco en actitud resignada)) En ocasiones pienso que a Serena le gusta los desencantos y los corajes.

Trunks: ((Observa un resplandor a lo lejos)) Ya llegaron miren ahí están.

**Goku llega de inmediato al edificio, en sus brazos llevaba Rini esta a su vez a Diana**

Goku: Eso fue divertido ¿no?

Rini: ((Muy sonriente)) Si lo fue, me encanto viajar por tantas partes tan rápido. Hubiéramos llegado antes, bajamos en Hawai miren lo que junte ((Rini muestra un caracol con mucho colorido)).

Goku: ((Al ver a Trunks)) Aquí estabas Trunks, porque regresaste antes que nosotros.

Trunks: Cuando papá lo siguió lo perseguí sin que se diera cuenta, cuando regresó junto a los demás pensé que era mejor quedarme aquí, mi presencia pone nervioso a mi papá.

Rini: ¿Cómo sabias que llegaríamos aquí?

Trunks: No sabía, los estuve esperando en el templo, fue Rei la que me avisó que estaban aquí.

Mina: ((Con una mirada de replica a Rei)) Conque eso era lo importante que tenias que hacer.

Lita: ((Con la misma mirada)) Pudiste dejarlo descansar en el templo.

Goku: Se ve que no tiene caso que te pregunte si te quedaras, estoy de acuerdo contigo que te alejes del grupo sobre todo de Vegeta, estar aquí ha empeorado su humor.

Trunks: Es lo mejor, a parte quiero ver algo más de la ciudad, la señorita Ami fue muy amable y me invito a una galería de arte.

**Muchas reacciones surgen al momento que Trunks dice eso, Ami se sonroja y se llena de pena, una combinación de envidia, coraje y sobre todo una enorme sorpresa aparecen en los rostros de las muchachas**

Mina: ¿Ami tu qué?

Rei: ¿Te ocurre algo malo?

Ami: ((Muy apenada)) No tengo nada solo que hoy platicamos un poco y Trunks dijo que nunca ha visitado un lugar con pinturas en exposición y bueno...

Lita: ¿En qué momento hablaron?

Mina: Esto no es cierto.

Goku: ((Indiferente a lo que pasaba)) Ya me voy, recuerden practicar un poco ((Goku emprende el vuelo y se aleja a gran velocidad)).

Lita: ((Con un pequeño gesto de molestia)) Yo se de quien que no ve a practicar hoy.

Mina: ¿Quién lo diría?

Rei: Uno jamás sabe lo que pasara cuando se confía.

**Ya dentro de su departamento Darien se encontraba hablando por teléfono**

Darien: Acabo de llegar... Es un viaje largo... agradezco que tomaran la llamada sé que halla es una hora muy impropia... agradezco su comprensión en verdad este asunto es muy delicado y necesita que lo atienda personalmente les prometo que estaré ahí para el miércoles de la próxima semana... De acuerdo muchas gracias, hasta luego. ((Darien cuelga el teléfono))

**Darien camina hacia a la puerta, antes de que llegara a ella se escuchan toquidos**

Darien: ((Abre la puerta)) ¿Serena? Justo iba a búscalas, estaba hablando por teléfono, escucha esto, podré quedarme una poco mas de una semana.

Serena: ((Se alegra mucho al escuchar eso y sonríe y abraza efusivamente a Darien)) ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bueno me alegra! Es toda una semana, tendremos tiempo de hacer muchas cosas.

Darien: Igual me da mucho gusto. Serena dime ¿Esta Rini con ustedes?

**La amplia sonrisa de Serena desaparece y cambia su rostro a uno de decepción**

Serena: Si ya llego, oye ¿té molesta mucho la presencia de Goku o alguno de sus amigos?

Darien: ((Se extraña algo por la pregunta)) ¿Moléstame? Yo no lo llamaría molestarme, considero que son algo bruscos en sus acciones sobre todo ese Vegeta y también Goku.

Serena: ¿Té molesta que Rini este pasando más tiempo con Goku que contigo?

Darien: ((Al pensar en esa idea hace un gesto de molestia, aunque recapacita su actitud y responde con un tono nervioso)) ¿A qué te refieres? No creo que eso este pasando y si así fuera no me pondría celoso por eso.

Serena: Luna dice que es lo que te esta pasando, que por eso estas de mal humor.

Darien: ((Reaccionando con cierto enfado)) Eso es algo que a Luna no le importa, tu no deberías hacer caso a eso.

Serena: ((Al mirar la actitud de Darien acepta lo que pasa)) Ella tiene razón, tu nuca dijiste que Luna estuviera equivocada o se estuviera entrometiendo, si estas celoso, celoso de Rini.

Darien: Calma Serena tu no entiendes.

Serena: Claro que entiendo, tenemos una oportunidad de estar juntos y lo arruinas con tu mal humor por estar celoso por Rini, siempre es Rini. ((Serena se da la media vuelta y se aleja muy molesta ignorando los llamados de Darien)).

Darien: Serena, Serena, ((Al ver que se alejaba sin remedio)) No, ahora esto, Luna y Serena tienen razón me siento algo molesto por todo esto, deben ser celos, esos muchachos no han hecho nada para que desconfíe de ellos.

**En estos mismos instantes en su castillo Lydían al fin conseguía que su hermana la dejara entrar en su habitación**

Lydían: ((Muy molesta)) Nada ganas con ese comportamiento tan infantil, ¿Por qué demonios no reaccionas y te comportas como adulto?, esto es el colmo, no solo estuviste perdiendo el tiempo jugando con esos humanos y esas niñas, no les quitaste las esferas y siguen siendo un obstáculo para lo que queremos, solo esto te faltaba encerrarte en tu habitación para no querer abrirle a nadie.

Cristal: ((Voltea lentamente a ver a su hermana, le sostiene la mirada solo unos instantes y nuevamente gira su cabeza a un lado)) Lydían, ¿cómo puede ser posible que un hombre pueda esconder sus sentimientos de nosotros?

Lydían: No me vengas con preguntas tontas ahora, sabes bien que eso es imposible.

Cristal: Eso es lo que todos me han dicho desde pequeña, pero se equivocaron, hoy al intentar ver el alma de uno de esos guerreros me encontré con que no tenía ningún sentimiento malo.

Lydían: Esta es la peor historia que haz usado para excusarte de algo, nadie puede hacer eso, nosotros tenemos la habilidad de ver todo, la única forma de que pasaran inadvertidos esos sentimientos es que no existan y eso es imposible.

Cristal: ((Nuevamente voltea con su hermana y esta vez le sostiene la mirada)) Siempre he sabido eso, siempre lo supe por eso mi sorpresa o ese tonto sujeto tiene una habilidad muy especial o realmente tiene el alma limpia.

Lydían: Tu siempre me dijiste que humanos así no existían ¿Por qué ahora lo crees? Él es de otra dimensión tal vez eso sea lo que impida que te enteres de sus sentimientos.

Cristal: Y lo que tu y yo vemos al ver los sentimientos de Tazard es solo un truco ¿No?, Él es de la misma dimensión que esos tipos y tu y yo conocemos como esa alma esta llena de sentimientos perversos y enfermizos.

Lydían: ((Con tono sarcástico)) Un hombre muy bueno, ¿Eso qué? No es razón para abandonar todo.

Cristal: Búrlate si quieres alguien así no debe ser una persona común, y no es lo único que me hizo regresar, de algún modo esas mocosa se volvieron más fuertes de un día para otro, a pasar de que el ser que use en su contra estaba lleno de ira y rencor contra ellas a parte de estar fortalecido por la energía que hemos robado, fuimos derrotados por las mas pequeña del grupo en un instante, con solo envolver a ese hombre con su poder lo regresaron a su forma original.

Lydían: ((Guarda silencio unos instantes mientras reflexiona)) Es muy fácil que ellas puedan volver a las almas negras (al fin les encontré un nombre) a su forma humana si Liaturn, Lum o Ziza son los que realizaron el poder, pero para que rompan tu influencia su poder debió haber aumentado mucho.

**Se hace un silencio largo en aquella habitación**

Lydían: No hay remedio te doy la razón por haberte retirado aunque aun no justifico tu tonta actitud, me pudiste haber dicho esto sin necesidad de tanta tontería infantil, no me gusta la idea de esperar pero es necesario, dejemos que pase un tiempo, mientras que la gente de esa ciudad se debilita y nosotros nos volvemos más fuertes, una semana bastara para alcanzar nuestro mejor nivel, en una semana será evidente la influencia de las rocas sobre las personas, ellos estarán desesperados por actuar y ayudar a la gente, sin olvidar que ellos mismos nos están regalando de su propio poder.

**En esta parte es donde yo podría hacer larga, pero larga, larga la historia tomando en cuenta los siguientes aspectos: Podría narrar como las Sailor Scouts una por una consiguen liberar su poder escondido, por ahí podría poner una relación más afectiva entre Trunks y alguna de las Scouts, elaborar más el conflicto Serena Darien , vamos tantas cosas, pero ya es mucho tiempo lo que llevo de escribir la historia que pensando en los que la están leyendo desde el comienzo ("que no son muchos" esta frase podría ser el eslogan de la pagina) es mejor darle velocidad así que:

Ya a pasado casi una semana desde el ultimo combate y una calma total ha reinado todo ese tiempo, las demás Sailor Scouts ya liberaron su poder interno que manifiestan del mismo modo que Chibi Moon; con un resplandor de su color característico, de las que entrenaban solo Saturn y Sailor Moon no lo habían conseguido resultados aun, Uranus, Neptune y Pluto siguen igual ya que ellos decidieron no entrenar.

Por otro lado los guerreros Z se la habían pasado entrenando y ocasionalmente paseando por Tokio, Trunks por su parte paso todo este tiempo en el templo Hikawa, Vegeta y Pikoro estaban por explotar de desesperación**

**De noche, Los guerreros Z se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa mientras platicaban**

Goku: ((Usando un tono de voz nervioso)) Tranquilo Pikoro no te pongas así comienzas a parecerte a Vegeta. ((Goku alza sus manos para hacerle señas a su amigo para que se calme)).

Pikoro; ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE? Ya a pasado más de una semana que llegamos aquí y solo hemos reunido 4 miserables esferas, por si lo olvidaste necesitamos a Shen-Long para que se pueda abrir el portal de regreso.

Goku: Entiendo tu molestia Pikoro, pero sin radar no podemos encontrar las esferas.

Gohan: Para estas alturas la esfera que faltaba ya debe estar en poder de nuestros enemigos.

Pikoro: Esos miserables que tienen una semana completa sin asomar su rostro.

Goku: Puede ser peor, al menos hemos podido entrenar, para pelear contra esos androides.

Pikoro: De nada sirve si nos quedamos aquí para siempre.

Yamcha: No lo asustes Pikoro, no seas tan severo arreglaremos esto.

Pikoro: ¡Ja! Me da la impresión de que quieres quedarte aquí.

Yamcha: ¿Cómo dices eso Pikoro?

Ten-Shin-Han: Lo dice por lo paseos que te diste los últimos días por la ciudad, no parecías estar muy preocupado.

Yamcha: No tiene caso que yo entrene tanto como ustedes, jamás me volveré mas fuerte que el mismo Gozan, ir a la ciudad es una forma de entretenerme además es una forma de aprovechar la suerte que tuve de traer cambios de ropa contigo.

Krilin: En eso te envidio, estoy cansado de lavar mi traje todas las noches, de haber sabido que me quedaría tanto tiempo en este lugar hubiera triado más ropa, incluso Goku traía cambios para él y Gohan en una cápsula.

Goku: Je je Milk es muy lista, al momento que me dio la cápsula de los libros de Gohan me dio también la de los la ropa de Gohan junto con otros seis traje míos, ((Alza su vista y se rasca su cabeza)) aunque no entiendo porque me dijo que me las vería con ella si tenia la necesidad de usar esta cápsula.

Krilin: Tal parece, no te espera una recepción muy grata Goku debido a tu tardanza, ((Krilin se recarga sobre su silla y observa por la ventana a Vegeta quien permanecía sentado a fuera de la casa)) El que me asusta es Vegeta, esta tan molesto por permanecer aquí tanto tiempo que se la ha pasado los últimos tres días sentado ahí con sus brazos cruzados y sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Goku: Por más que le hablo no me responde, tal vez cuando le de hambre hable.

Krilin: ¡Es cierto!, solo nos quedan 6 semillas del ermitaño.

Chaos: Y nosotros somos siete, alguien se va quedar sin comer.

Pikoro: ((Con una actitud seria con sus brazos y ojos cerrados)) La comida no es problema.

Krilin: Lo olvidaba las Namekusei les basta con solo tomar agua para alimentarse.

Pikoro: ((Abre sus ojos y le dirige una mirada de coraje a Krilin)), Yo no me estoy refiriendo a eso, lo que quiero decir es que regresaremos a nuestra dimensión antes de que el efecto de las semillas anteriores pase.

Krilin: Perdona Pikoro, no sabia lo que estabas pensando, ¿tienes algún plan?

Pikoro: Ya lo creo que lo tengo, no quiero recurrir a el, implica algo de riesgo, pero debido a las circunstancias no nos queda otra forma de hacer las cosas.

Goku: Cuéntanos tu plan Pikoro.

Pikoro: Pongan atención, para esto necesitaremos de la ayuda de todos incluyendo a esas niñas, si vamos a realizar el plan lo debemos hacer de manera exacta cada paso.

**Pikoro explica a los guerreros con detalle su plan, al día siguiente después de que las muchachas salieron de la escuela junto con Trunks se reúnen para el entrenamiento Goku intenta dar a conocer el plan de Pikoro**

Sailor Mars: ((Observando un semblante de desanimo en el rostro de Mercury)) ¿Qué pasa contigo Mercury? Pareces desanimada.

Sailor Moon: Esta así porque hoy por primera vez llego tarde a la escuela.

Sailor Jupiter: A nosotras también nos sorprendió cuando la vimos, junto a Serena hoy por la mañana.

Sailor Venus: De Serena no es raro, Ami en cambio, algo te sucedió en el camino es seguro.

Sailor Mercury: ((Con un tono de tristeza)) Me quede dormida, solo eso paso.

Sailor Moon: No te lo tomes tan a pecho es solo una vez, yo me he cansado de llegar tarde a todas las escuelas a las que he asistido.

Sailor Mercury: Me había salvado los días anteriores, en esta semana he pasado muchos problemas para levantarme.

Sailor Mars: Yo igual, no termine todas mis tareas, me desperté tarde y solo me quedó tiempo para prepararme para ir a la escuela, por otro lado mi abuelo estos 2 últimos días se levanto hasta medio día.

Sailor Moon: Todos en mi casa se retrasaron para hacer sus labores por levantarse tarde, incluso mamá se levanto mas tarde de lo acostumbrado.

**En ese momento Artemis bosteza **

Luna: ¡Que modales Artemis muestra educación!

Dina: Tanto hablar de sueño me hizo sentir cansada.

Artemis: Luna, yo me siento cansado parece que no dormí anoche, pareciera que hay una epidemia de cansancio crónico.

Sailor Mercury: ¡Cansancio! ¡Es cierto! La promesa de cristal la de que la gente de la ciudad se comenzaría a sentirse cansada.

Goku: ¿Todas ustedes se han sentido con cansancio a partir de ese día?

Sailor Mars: No de golpe, ha ido haciéndose más grande conforme el tiempo.

Sailor Moon: ¿Por qué se nota más otras personas?

Sailor Jupiter: Por su actividad, si hacen mucho en el día es lógico que en las mañanas al despertar sientan fatiga.

Goku: Nosotros hemos entrenado todo este tiempo y no hubo señales de que alguno se cansara más que otro, excepto Yamcha que fue a la ciudad varias veces, ya se me hacia raro que estuviera cansado si era el que entrenaba menos.

Luna: La barrera que cubre la ciudad esta causando esto. ¿Cómo vamos a remediar esto si parece que nuestros enemigos se fueron?

Goku: Es lo mismo de lo hablamos ayer, Pikoro tiene un plan para eso y se necesita la ayuda de todos ustedes para lograrlo.

**Goku explica el plan de Pikoro a las muchachas y a Trunks, cuando Goku termina las muchachas se mostraban pensativas**

Luna: Eso suena muy complicado y peligroso.

Artemis: Lo es, pero pace que es la única forma para hacer salir al enemigo.

Sailor Mars: Se esta preocupando demasiado, se olvidan de que ahora nuestro poder es mucho mas grande.

Sailor Jupiter: Cierto ahora usamos todo nuestro poder.

Sailor Venus: Y en compañía de nuestros nuevos amigos no hay nadie quien nos venza.

Sailor Moon: Cuando dices a todos ¿Incluyes a Darien verdad?

Sailor Mars: ¿Aun no arreglan su problema?

Sailor Moon: ((Baja un poco su mirada y la menea de un lado a otro en señal de negativa)) Es una lastima, él esta tan molesto que cuando intentamos hablar cambia de tema, el tiempo que pasamos juntos no es muy agradable por eso, quizá por eso no he podido lograr liberar mi poder interior, no puedo liberar mi mente de esos pensamientos.

Sailor Mercury: ¿Ya hablaron de esto con Rini? ((Las scouts observan como Rini se encuentra algo distante del grupo practicando con su poder)).

Sailor Moon: Esta semana me sorprendió la dedicación que tiene Rini, solo practica y practica no quise nublarle la mente con este problema, además parece que no sabe nada del enfado de Darien si le digo algo le arruinaría el tiempo que pase con él.

Sailor Mars: ((Dándole una palmada en la espalda a Sailor Moon)) Eres muy buena con Rini después de todo.

Goku: Veo que cuento con ustedes entonces, entonces esta noche pondremos el plan de Pikoro en marcha.


	9. Capítulo 16: Noche de infortunio

**Ya entrada la noche, todos se habían reunido en un punto de la ciudad de Tokio que para a partir de ahí el grupo se dividiera en cuatro, cada grupo llevaba una esfera y para después retirarse a un punto en donde la gente de Tokio no corriera peligro.

El primer grupo estaba formado por Goku, Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Venus, ellos se colocaron en las cercanías de la torre de Tokio; El segundo grupo compuesto por Yamcha, Ten-Shin-Han, Chaos, Krilin, Gohan y Sailor Mars tomaban sus puestos en el puente arcoiris (Rainbow Bridge.); El tercer grupo ubicado en la cancha de fútbol de la escuela de las muchachas se formaba con Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn y Pikoro; Por ultimo ubicado sobre una avenida solitaria debido a la hora el cuarto equipo se conformaba por Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune y Trunks; Por su parte Luna, Artemis y Diana permanecían en de arriba de la torre de Tokio, de donde esperaban darse una idea de lo que iba a pasar**

(En esta parte no señalare los cambios de escenario ya que son constantes, para hacerlo más fácil el cambio de escena se señalara con tres asteriscos ***)

Pikoro: Esta es la única forma de hacer salir a esos cobardes, estoy seguro que ellos saben como encontrar las esferas del dragón, no se podrán resistir tener la posibilidad de conseguir las cuatro esferas de un solo golpe ellos vendrán por lo menos intentaran quitarle la esfera a uno de los grupos.

***Goku: Espero que el plan de Pikoro resulte, esto será emocionante, es muy astuto de su parte equilibrar el poder de los equipos utilizando los más fuertes de nosotros junto a las muchachas que ya saben como usar todo su poder.

Chibi Moon: Por eso Sailor Moon esta aquí con nosotros, necesita que Goku y yo la ayudemos.

Sailor Moon: ((Observa de reojo a Chibi Moon mientras en su frente aparece un pequeño ceño de molestia)) Deja de molestarme con eso, si sigues jamás podré concentrarme hasta liberar mi poder.

***Krilin: ((Mientras observa el cielo de una forma expectante)) ¿Qué busca conseguir Pikoro?, ellos nuca nos atacaran trayendo las esferas consigo, esa es la ventaja que tienen.

Ten-Shin-Han: ((Utilizando su tercer ojo para poder observar para todos los sitios)) Pikoro sabe eso, creo que lo que busca es atrapar a uno de nuestros enemigos y hacerlo hablar.

Yamcha: Es muy positivo de su parte pensar que ellos hablaran, tendremos suerte si no son ellos los que nos hagan daño.

***Luna: Es un plan muy arriesgado, ¿Valdrá el riesgo para hacer salir a nuestros rivales?

Artemis: Ellos no traerán las esferas con ellos, no se arriesgaran, lo que no sé es si los podamos hacer confesar.

Diana: Ese es un método muy cruel.

Luna: Tienes mucha razón, a como nos explicaron el plan, no parece tener fallas, si, es un método muy cruel en eso confió que las muchachas puedan convencerlos de hablar, ya han hecho esto antes.

Artemis: ¿Esperas que las muchachas puedan convencerlos a que nos entreguen las esferas?

Luna: Eso es lo que deseo que pase.

***Tuxedo Mask: ¿Y qué si no vienen?

Goku: Habrá que pensar en otro recurso.

Sailor Moon: No me gusta estar esperando a que nos ataquen ((Se lleva su mano derecha al pecho)) es demasiado suspenso.

Chibi Moon: ((Observa un extraño resplandor que salía a media altura de la torra de Tokio)) ¡Miren eso!

***Artemis: ((Asustado, observa como del resplandor surgían las figuras de Lydían, Tazard y Ziza)) Esto no es como lo habíamos planeado.

Luna: Hay que alejarnos rápido.

Diana: ¿Sabrán que estamos aquí?

**Lydían sonriente, alza su mirada y cruza miradas con los tres asustados gatos**

Luna: Ya nos vieron, es más, estoy segura que ellos ya sabían que estábamos aquí.

Lydían: ((Les grita a la distancia)) No vengo por ustedes, solo que no queremos jugar el juego que nos tenían preparado.

Luna: ((Gritando)) No ganaran nada con nosotros, no les diremos nada.

Artemis: ((Grita con cierto espanto)) Por cierto, nosotros no tenemos ninguna esfera con nosotros.

Luna: ((Con tono sarcástico)) Artemis, estas perdiendo tu oportunidad de verte como un valiente.

Artemis: Lo lamento Luna, la cara de esos dos que la acompañan no me agrada nada, no es tiempo para ser valiente.

Lydían: Tazard, qué tal si avisas a nuestros amigos que ya estamos aquí, el resplandor que usamos parece no haberlos llamado.

Tazard: Una explosión estará bien ((Tazard prepara su ataque cargando su mano derecha de energía, mientras lo hacia lanzaba una mirada amenazaste a los tres gatos que permanecían a la distancia pero antes de que Tazard alzara su mano...))

Lydían: Ahorra tus energías ya no es necesario el aviso, ya nos vieron.

**Tazard dirige su mirada hacia su derecha y observa como Goku se acercaba volando a gran velocidad llevando a Chibi Moon cargando en sus brazos**

Artemis: ((Con un gran gesto de alivio y de alegría)) ¡Chibi Moon! ¡Goku! ¡Genial!.

Diana: La pequeña dama viene a ayudarnos.

**Goku baja de inmediato colocándose entre los gatos y los amenazantes rivales, al tocar al piso baja a Chibi Moon quien retrocede para esperar que los tres gatos bajaran con ella**

Tazard: ((Dibuja una sonrisa y habla con un tono sarcástico)) Acaba de llegar un hombre muy veloz, aunque no puedo esperar mucho de él, trae a una pequeña niña para que lo ayude a pelear.

Lydían: Están bien preparados contra nosotros, la trajo para evitar que pudiéramos convertirlo en una alma negra.

Goku: Conocemos sus trucos sucios, es por eso que estas niñas nos protegen con su poder.

Tazard: Me das vergüenza, que tipo de guerrero se esconde de tras de una niña.

Goku: Deberías saberlo, tú pareces estar muy seguro protegido por los poderes de dos mujeres.

Tazard: ((Reacciona con enfado al escuchar las palabras de Goku)) Imbécil ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso al gran Tazard?

Goku: ¿Tazard? Así que tú eres Tazard.

Tazard: ¿De donde me conoces?

Goku: Me habían hablado de ti antes, me costo trabajo reconocerte, no te luces tan amenazante como Kaio-Sama me dijo que eras.

Tazard: ¡¿Kaio-Sama?! ((El rostro de Tazard se llena de ira)) Con que tú conoces a ese viejo miserable.

Chibi Moon: ((Al acercarse Luna)) ¿Se encuentran bien?

Luna: Si, llegaron a tiempo, ellos esperan que este sea un truco, usaron ese resplandor para llamar su atención.

Chibi Moon: Si lo sabemos, ellos no causan tanto brillo cuando aparecen y desaparecen, esperaban que llegáramos aquí.

Tazard: ¿Qué relación tienes con ese anciano?

Goku: Él me hizo el favor de entrenarme una vez, es mi maestro y mi amigo.

Tazard: Te entreno, entonces no hay razón de preocuparme, si te enseño todo lo que sabe, no tienes ninguna oportunidad de ganarme, no ahora que ya soy un adulto.

Lydían: Tazard, no te precipites ese hombre lleva una esfera consigo.

Goku: ¡¿Qué?! Supiste que yo traía una esfera conmigo ¡Ah ya entiendo! ((Goku señala a Lydían utilizando un tono casi infantil de voz)) tu debes ser la bruja de la que hablo Vegeta.

**Lydían y Ziza reaccionan con una gran indignación al escuchar las palabras de Goku**

Ziza: Maldito insolente, ¿Qué haz dicho? ¿Por que te diriges a la Reina Lydían de esa forma?

Goku: ¿Yo? Eso fue lo que Vegeta me dijo, nunca me menciono que fuera una reina.

Ziza: Te gusta hacerte al tonto, ya se porque Cristal no te transformo.

Lydían: ¿Es él al que se encontraron? ((Lydían recuerda las palabras de su hermana y comienza a buscar en los sentimientos de Goku. Al igual que su hermana se lleva una gran sorpresa al no encontrar rastro de maldad en el corazón de Goku)) Esto no es posible...

**Antes de que Lydían pudiera decir algo más, una ráfaga de poder choca con parte de las estructura de la torre y en una barrera de energía que protegía a Lydían y su acompañantes el choque de con la estructura causa y pequeña explosión levantando una buena cantidad de humo**

**Sailor Moon, Venus y Tuxedo Mask apenas llegando corriendo a la parte baja de la torre**

Sailor Venus: Fue una explosión.

Sailor Moon: ((Observa con espanto la explosión)) Ya comenzaron, que todos este bien por favor.

Tuxedo Mask: ((Que iba un poco delante de Sailor Moon)) ¡Chibi Moon!

**Una vez que el humo se disipa se observa que: Goku se había colocado delante de Chibi Moon y los tres gatos para así protegerlos de la explosión, Lydían, Tazard y Ziza no presentaban daño alguno. Tazard y Lydían voltean a su izquierda para ver a autor del ataque**

Vegeta: ((Volando a unos veinte metros de distancia de la torre)) Ja ja ja ja, no les cause ningún daño, tal como lo esperaba.

**Tazard al ver de quien se trataba adopta una conducta muy seria recordando, la derrota que sufrió a manos del Saiyajin**

Goku: VEGETA, PROMETISTE QUE TENDRÍAS CUIDADO CON TUS ATAQUES.

Vegeta: TONTO, ¿EN VERDAD PENSASTE QUE TENDRÍA CUIDADO AL ATACAR?, APÁRTATE KAKAROTTO Y LLÉVATE A ESA NIÑA Y ANIMALES CONTIGO, YO ME ENCARGARE DE ELIMINAR A ESTOS TRES.

***Krilin: ((Mirando ante él a Laras y Lum quienes se aproximaban)) Sabia que este plan no seria seguro para nosotros.

Laras: Niño, vengo a cobrarte la deuda pendiente que tenemos, recuerda tu tienes que ser parte de mi ejercito de hombres de energía.

Gohan: No lo conseguiste la primera vez, ahora somos más que la otra noche, no tienes oportunidad.

***Sailor Mercury: ((observando a los que serian sus rivales en turno)) ¿De nuevo tu?

Sailor Jupiter: Me alegra que al fin te decidieras a salir de tu escondite, tengo que vengarme por la forma en que nos derrotaste la vez pasada.

Cristal: Una semana sin vernos y me encuentro de pronto con las guerreras más seguras del mundo.

Liaturn: ((Dirigiéndose a Pikoro)) ¿Cómo es que esas niñas tan lindas andan con un monstruo tan horrendo como tu?

Pikoro: Te aseguro que si intentas atacarme te darás cuenta que tan horrendo puedo ser, será mejor que digan donde tienen las otras tres esferas del dragón.

Cristal: Jamás se los diremos, si pensaban que por hacernos el servicio de traer una esfera con ustedes para que la tomáramos, les diríamos donde están las otras, fueron muy ingenuos.

Pikoro: ((Dibuja una pequeña sonrisa)) ¡Je! Si muy ingenuos.

***Vegeta: ((Hablando con Tazard)) Ya te recuperaste de la paliza que te di y ahora vienes por más, si te escapaste fue porque esa mujer que te acompaña te salvo, debiste haberte dado cuenta por eso vienes con ella.

Tazard: Maldito saiyajin idiota, no pensaras que regresaría para combatir contra ti con el mismo nivel.

Vegeta: ((Suelta una sonora carcajada)) Ja ja ja ja ¿Qué tonterías dices? Seguramente te golpee tan fuerte que perdiste la noción del tiempo, ha pasado muy poco desde nuestro encuentro, ¿Qué te ayudaría a subir tu miserable nivel de pelea?.

Tazard: La energía de ustedes y de toda la tonta gente de esta ciudad.

Chibi Moon: ¡La energía! Con que eso era, ustedes le estaban robando la energía a la gente.

Lydían: Ya no vale la pena guardar el secreto, de cualquier forma no pueden hacer nada para detener eso, durante todo este tiempo su energía y la de cualquier ser vivo dentro de esta ciudad ha estado proporcionándonos más poder, prueben lo que digo con el poder de Tazard.

Vegeta: De acuerdo, si es lo que quieren, OYE TU ¿QUIERES PELEAR? TE DARE UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACERLO CONMIGO VEN POR MI.

Tazard: No tienes idea de lo que pides. ((Tazard se eleva y de inmediato vuela hacia donde Vegeta se encontraba)).

Goku: ((Observando como Tazard iba a encontrase con Vegeta)) Esto es lo que me temía, Vegeta va a complicar todo. ((Goku voltea a ver a Chibi Moon)) Su poder es grande, pero no me atrevo a dejarla sola ((En ese instante Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Venus llegan al lugar)).

Sailor Moon: Ya estamos aquí.

Sailor Venus: Los venimos a ayudar.

Goku: ¡Perfecto! ((Goku saca la esfera de su traje y se la arroja a Tuxedo Mask quien la atrapa)) Se los encargo, debo ir a poner en marcha el verdadero plan de Pikoro. ((Goku se eleva a gran velocidad para alcanzar a Vegeta y Tazard)).

Ziza: ((Observando cuidadosamente a sus rivales)) Son cuatro contra nosotros dos señora ¿Podremos vencerlas?

Lydían: Recuerda que esta semana a sido muy benéfica para nosotros.

Sailor Venus: Eso es una gran coincidencia, nosotras igual, nos volvimos más fuertes de lo que éramos.

Ziza: Déjate de hablar, vamos a demostrarlo, ((Ziza se dispone a atacar a Sailor Venus, pero en ese instante un estruendo es escuchado)).

**Vegeta a sido atacado por Tazard, aunque el ataque no le hizo ningún daño**

Vegeta: Déjate de tonterías quieres, hablaste demasiado para que me ataques con esa miserable técnica.

Tazard: Que idiota eres solo me estoy calentando.

Goku: ((Se coloca a un lado de Vegeta)) Vegeta, deja que me encargue de él, tu escuchaste lo que hay que hacer.

Vegeta: Kakarotto, yo no estoy dispuesto a obedecer los ridículos planes de un Nemek, yo arreglare esto a mi forma.

Goku: No, de esta forma encontremos la esferas del dragón, esta pelea no te corresponde.

Vegeta: Ya lo veras ((Vegeta forma una bola de energía en la palma de su mano derecha)) Hay más sabandijas que nos pueden decir en donde estas las esferas que faltan, este tipo esta viviendo más de la cuenta gracias a la mujer que esta abajo ((Vegeta arroja un rayo de energía contra Tazard)).

**Le ráfaga de energía impacta en el cuerpo de Tazard, sin causarle ni siquiera una reacción**

Vegeta: Después de todo no estabas alardeando, aumentaste tu poder, ((Vegeta se sonríe)) Veremos pues que tanto mejoraste, ((Vegeta se lanza a enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo contra Tazard)).

Goku: Demonios Vegeta ¡Qué necio eres! Lo arruinaras todo.

*** Laras: ((Flotando en el aire)) 6 de ustedes no son suficientes para enfrentarme a mi y a mis soldados de energía.

Gohan: Conozco tu técnica, necesitas tiempo para poder realizarla, nosotros no te dejaremos que la hagas.

Sailor Mars: ((Hablando con Lum)) No te tengo miedo, te recomiendo que te rindas, mi poder es muy grande ahora.

Lum: Demuéstralo niña ((A pesar de sus palabras Lum se muestra nervioso)).

Laras: Niño, OBSERVA COMO MEJORE EN ESTE CORTO TIEMPO. ((Laras extiende sus manos y arroja seis bolas de energía a gran distancia)).

Gohan: Tenemos que destruir esas cosas o tendremos que pelear contra… ¡imposible fue muy rápido!

**Gohan observa con gran sorpresa como en esta ocasión a las bolas de energía solo les basto un instante para tomar forma humana**

Krilin: ¡Se convirtieron en humanos!

Gohan: No son humanos, es la energía vital que ese sujeto le quito a los guerreros que se enfrentaron a él y perdieron.

Ten-Shin-Han: ¿Su poder se divide como en la técnica de la cuadruplicación?

Gohan: No, el poder que usa para crear a esos soldados no lo afecta para nada.

Sailor Mars: Después de todo no es tan tonto, tiene una razón para haber venido solo.

Lum: No me menosprecies ((Lum adopta una posición de ataque)).

Sailor Mars: No perderé el tiempo contigo, ((Sailor Mars comienza a emitir un resplandor de color rojo como el fuego en señal que esta dispuesta usar todo su poder)) Agradece que no me gusta hacerle daño a las personas, SAILOR MARS. SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE.

Lum: Niña eso no funcionara ((Lum se cubre, pero al recibir e ataque es lanzado con fuerza varios metros)).

Laras: ((Observa como Lum intenta levantarse)) Solo me estas estorbando, esa mocosa te derribo sin ningún problema ((Arroja una rayo de energía contra Lum, la ráfaga no lo golpea pero cae muy cerca causando una explosión que arroja a Lum del puente para después caer al agua.

Yamcha: Estos sujetos se traicionan entre si, son unos miserables malditos ((Voltea su mirada con Laras)) Así que este es nuestro reto, me alegra que Gohan este aquí.

Laras: Dejen de decir tantas tonterías, SOLDADOS ATAQUEN.

**Los hombres de Laras descienden a gran velocidad**

Krilin: Prepárense, ahí vienen ((Sorpresivamente un hombre de energía aparece justo frente a Krilin tomándolo desprevenido)) ¡Cielos que rápidos son! ((Krilin recibe un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo lanza varios metros hacia atrás))

Gohan: ¡Krilin! ((Gohan furioso voltea a mirar a Laras quien observaba complacido lo que pasaba)) Se volvieron más veloces y fuertes.

Laras: ¿Qué esperas niño? VE POR MI.

**Gohan se eleva velozmente para enfrentarse a Laras en el aire**

***Pikoro: ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿No piensan atacarnos?

Cristal: Todo a su tiempo.

Liaturn: Si tanto les impacienta comiencen ustedes.

Pikoro: No habrá necesidad de pelear si nos dicen donde tienen las esferas del dragón, pero si se niegan a entregarnos las esferas, no quedara más remedio, les advierto que no cometan idioteces ya acabe con dos de sus compañeros.

Cristal: Por esa razón he sido considerada, te tengo que agradecer por disminuir el número de los bárbaros.

Pikoro: Con que te hice un favor, ahora veras de lo que soy capas de hacer. ((Pikoro lanza una ráfaga de energía de su mano derecha contra Cristal, la acción es muy rápida, el ataque llaga casi de inmediato con Cristal))

**El ataque no da resultado desaparece antes de llegar con Cristal, por el resplandor del ataque Cristal pierde de vista a Pikoro**

Cristal: ((justo después de desaparecer el ataque de Pikoro)) No aprendiste la vez pasada ¡¿Eh?!... ((Cristal observa como Pikoro había desaparecido del lugar en donde se encontraba)) ¿En donde esta ese hombre, Liaturn?

Liaturn: ((Asustado)) Señora ¡Cuidado atrás!

**Pikoro aparece de tras de Cristal y le toma del brazo izquierdo**

Pikoro: Pensabas que tu trucos funcionarían todo el tiempo.

Liaturn: ((Se abalanza contra Pikoro)) Déjala en paz maldito monstruo.

**Pikoro espera a que su rival se acerque, después de tenerlo a la distancia apropiada lo recibe con un golpe de antebrazo que envía a Liaturn a volar varios metros por los aires cayendo después fuertemente**

Pikoro: ((Aprieta fuertemente el brazo Cristal)) Dime ahora dónde están las otras esferas.

Sailor Mercury: Aguarda Pikoro.

Sailor Jupiter: Esa mujer no es muy de mi agrado, pero no es una forma de tratar una mujer.

Sailor Saturn: A pesar del mal que la cause a las personas.

Pikoro: No sean tontas, piensan que cambiara su forma de ser o confesara con buenos tratos.

Sailor Saturn: Sabemos bien que ella es mala, pero esa no es la forma de tratarla.

Cristal: ((Se ríe discretamente al escuchar la palabras)) Tienen que escuchar a este hombre sabe lo que dice ((De pronto Pikoro comienza a flotar en el aire causandole sorpresa)) Solo que no tienes idea de con quien te metes ((Pikoro es arrojado con gran fuerza por energía desprendida del cuerpo de Cristal.

Sailor Mercury: ¡Pikoro!

Sailor Jupiter. Lo mando a volar, su poder es muy grande, debe serlo para poder hacer eso.

Cristal: Son muy tontas al pensar que los métodos bárbaros servirían contra mi, les agradezco la compasión que tuvieron conmigo, lamento no poderles regresarles el buen gesto DENME ESA ESFERA AHORA.

Sailor Mercury: No estoy de acuerdo con la violencia excesiva.

Sailor Saturn: Aunque tal parece que no sabes de otros métodos, nunca dejaremos que te lleves la esfera que tenemos.

Sailor Jupiter: Si no hay otro camino, te enfrentaremos con todo nuestro poder.

** Sailor Jupiter y Mercury comienzan a expulsar el resplandor de color verde y azul correspondientemente al momento que expulsan todo su poder, Desde algunos metros Pikoro solo observa la escena**

Cristal: Quieren pelear en serio conmigo, esta bien entre más tiempo mejor.

***Lydían ((Observando fijamente a Sailor Moon al mismo tiempo que Tazard y Vegeta intercambiaban golpes en el aire)) Se están ensañando mucho con nosotros, digan porque demonios interfieren.

Sailor Moon: No sabemos para que quieren las esferas, pero cualquiera que se atreva a lastimar las personas o quitarle su energía no debe ser buena, están cometiendo muchas injusticias y no se lo permitiremos ese es nuestro deber.

Lydian: Actos viles o no, eso es algo que ustedes no deben calificar no les corresponde.

Chibi Moon: Están equivocados si piensan que tienen el derecho de meterse con la vida de los demás.

Lydían: Pequeña niña, no sabes que es lo que les viene a ti y a tus amigos.

Sailor Moon: ¿No lo entiendes? Sigues amenazándonos, de verdad que estas decidida a conseguir las esferas del dragón, ¿Qué ganas con eso?

Lydían: Algo que a ti también te haría aceptar todos estos actos, recuperar mi legado mi reino, tu deberías saber que es eso, ustedes son lo que queda del mileno de Plata ¿Cierto?, lo se porque de donde vengo, mi reino, nosotros sabíamos mucho de ustedes, todo lo que fueron se encontraba en libros en nuestro castillo, nos parecían algo sorprendente y cuado cayeron nos quedo claro que ustedes no supieron utilizar todo lo bueno que tenían a su alcance.

Luna: ((Muy molesta reclama)) ESO NO ES CIERTO, si en verdad supieras lo que paso en la caída del milenio de plata no justificarías tus actos ni de los de tus compañeros.

Artemis: Estamos hablando de sacrificio y de entrega, lo que tu estas haciendo para nada se asemeja a eso.

Lydían: Sacrificio y entrega no me regresaran mi reino, los métodos que utilizamos son los eficaces.

***Goku: ((Observando la pelea de Vegeta y Tazard)) Vegeta se esta entrometiendo demasiado, tengo que hacerlo a un lado.

**En ese ínstate Tazard lanza una ráfaga de energía que Vegeta evade, el ataque de Tazard se dirige hacia la ciudad, Goku reacciona de inmediato, se mueve velozmente hacia su camino y desvía el poder hacia el cielo**

Goku: VEGETA TEN MÁS CUIDADO CON LO QUE HACES. ((Vegeta ignora a Goku y continua peleando como si nada)). Esta por demás, solo hay una sola manera para arreglar esto. ((Goku hace una pequeña bola de energía de mediano tamaño en su palma derecha)) J e je, se va a molestar mucho ((Goku lanza la bola de energía contra Vegeta)).

**Vegeta entrado en el intercambio de golpes no se da cuanta del ataque de Goku**

Vegeta: ((Al mismo tiempo que peleaba con Tazard)) Admito que tu poder aumento de buena forma ya no eres una basura tan insignificante. ((En ese momento de forma imprevista para en Saiyajin la bola de energía lo golpea en la espalda llevándolo por el impulso a una enorme distancia en solo unos instantes)) AAAAH KAKAROTTO GRANUJA.

Tazard: ((Observa sorprendido la acción de Goku)) No me digas que ahora intentas unírtenos, es muy tarde para eso.

Goku: No digan tonterías, solo estoy haciéndome de tiempo, mejor actúo rápido Vegeta regresara muy molesto.

Tazard: Entonces ¿Qué esperas discípulo de Kaio-Sama?

**Goku se lanza contra Tazard este lo espera sin adoptar posición de guardia, Tazard espera que Goku se acerque y lanza un puñetazo que Goku detiene con su mano izquierda**

Goku: No te será tan fácil vencerme, ((Goku lanza una patada que Tazard esquiva)) tengo que cuidarme, llevas ventaja no te puedo atacar de manera usual.

Tazard: ¿Qué tonterías dices? Haz como quieras no me puedes vencer, es mejor que me des la esfera que tienen, así su sufrimiento será menor.

Goku: Lamento decirlo pero, serás tu quien nos diga donde están sus esferas del dragón.

Tazard: Solo sabes decir tonterías, nunca les diría eso primero destruiría todo este lugar junto conmigo antes de entregar las esferas.

Goku: Sé como hacer para que me digas lo que quiero saber te lo mostrare ahora, ((Goku comienza a moverse velozmente, realizando la técnica de las multi imágenes mientras Tazard solo lo observa)).

Vegeta: ((A varios Kilómetros logra al fin detener el impulso que lo arrojó tan lejos, reacciona furioso)) KAKAROTTO MISERABLE , se atrevió a atacarme por la espalda, no me molestaría tanto si lo hubiera hecho para encargarse de la pelea con ese sujeto como lo haría un saiyajin de verdad, pero seguramente ese gusano lo hizo para poder realizar su plan, solo me hizo a un lado ((Vegeta expulsa furiosamente su energía)) Si es lo que quiere Kakarotto se las vera conmigo ((Vegeta emprende el regreso velozmente)).

Tazard: ((Observando cuidadosamente las imágenes de Goku, que aparecían por todos lados)) Esa es una técnica muy infantil, jamás me engañaras con eso ((Tazard lanza se lanza furiosamente contra una de las imágenes de Goku pensando que era el verdadero, Tazard la traspasa y voltea sorprendido de inmediato a todos lados)).

Goku: ((Dejándose ver solo por un momento)) Esa técnica nada tiene que ver con lo básica que es, si la realizas de forma correcta sirve contra cualquier adversario que no pueda sentir tu presencia.

Tazard: Las multi imágenes no hablan ((Tazard lanza un rayo de energía a la figura de Goku, pero este lo traspasa como al aire. Tazard se sorprende aun más que la vez anterior y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Goku aparece de tras de él tomándolo del brazo derecho y poniéndole la mano izquierda en la cabeza)).

**Tazard intenta librarse de Goku forcejeando sin conseguir librarse**

Tazard: ((En su mente mientras intentaba librarse)) ¡Que fuerza tiene este sujeto!

Goku: ((En su mente)) Ahora debo ver en que lugar esconden las esferas del dragón ((Conforme Goku se concentraba comenzaba ver en imágenes el lugar en donde se encontraban las esferas)) Esas son las tres esferas restantes… Están en una habitación… Eso, eso son ruinas de un lugar… Es una región muy basta, ya casi lo logro me falta saber en donde esta esa región…

**Justo antes de que Goku viera mejor el lugar, Vegeta irrumpe dándole una patada a Goku en el rostro, debido a la velocidad con la que Vegeta iba el impacto es tremendo y arroja a Goku de una forma más fuerte que lo que la bola de energía lo hizo con Vegeta, el impacto es de arriba hacia abajo ocasionando que Goku a pesar de la distancia caiga a la bahía de Tokio**

**Desde el puente arcoiris se observa como Goku se precipita a la bahía**

Vegeta: Esto le enseñara a ese tonto de Kakarotto a respetar al gran Vegeta.

***Yamcha: ((Mientras peleaba con un hombre de energía)) ¿Ese era Goku?

Ten-Shin-Han: ((Da un golpe a su rival y se desase de él momentáneamente)) No lo sé, paso muy rápido.

Krilin: Es imposible que fuera Goko, ¿quién seria lo suficientemente fuerte para arrojarlo de esa forma?.

Chaos: ((Ve como dos hombres de energía se dirigen hacia él)) Ten ayúdame.

Ten-Shin-Han: Voy en camino Chaos, ((Ten se lanza de inmediato para ayudar a su amigo)).

**Mientras en el aire Gohan seguía con una pelea muy pareja contra Laras**

Gohan: ((Depuse de un rápido intercambio de golpes que Laras contiene, lanza una patada que conecta a su rival y lo hace retroceder, observa fijamente a Laras pensaba)) En poco mas de una semana su poder se aumento muchísimo, se defiende mejor que la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos.

Laras: Niño no estas peleando con la misma intensidad de la vez pasada, tienes que tener la misma energía o te puede pasar lo mismo que tus compañeros de abajo.

Gohan: ((Mira hacia abajo y observa como sus amigos están pasando muchos problemas para controlar a sus rivales)) Tus guerreros también se hicieron mas fuertes.

Laras: Niño, pon atención aquí ya perdiste la pelea.

Gohan: ((Alza su vista al escuchar una carcajada)) ¡¿QUÉ?!

**Wodken aparece arriba de Gohan formando una cruz con sus brazos**

Wodken: Prepárate para conocer mi mejor técnica niño ((Wodken extiende sus brazos al hacer el movimiento una especie de cruz luminosa sale disparada contra Gohan)).

**Debido a la corta distancia Gohan solo puede cubrir el ataque cosa que era lo que Wodken quería**

Wodken: Caíste niño tonto.

Gohan: ((Al ser golpeado por la cruz, sus brazos y pierna se extienden de golpe)) ¿Qué pasa?... No me puedo mover ((Gohan hace esfuerzos para poder mover sus extremidades)).

Wodken: Esta es mi mejor técnica niño, es mejor que la técnica de paralizar de Mest esta es mucho más fuerte y no solo te paraliza obliga a que te muevas a mi antojo, su único problema es que tiene que golpear a la victima, fuiste muy tonto al dejarte alcanzar por ella ((Wodken observa como Gohan utiliza una gran fuerza para intentar librarse)) ¡Laras!.

Laras: ((Acercándose a Gohan)) Mest nos advirtió de que su habilidad es capas de romper estas técnicas con su poder, yo me encargo de eso ((Laras coloca sus manos sobre la cabeza de Gohan)) Niño te lo dije tu energía vital seria mía, agradece de que no te pueda quitar toda ((Laras comienza a extraer el poder de Gohan quien comienza a gritar)).

**Los guerreros Z se dan cuenta de lo que sucede**

Krilin: ¡GOHAN!.

Yamcha: ¿Qué le están haciendo miserables?

**Los guerreros Z intentan ayudar a Gohan, se elevan de inmediato, pero también casi de inmediato son interceptados por los hombres de energía**

Laras: ((Observando a los guerreros)) Wodken encárgate de esos tipos.

Wodken: Hay que arreglar a esos estorbos ((Wodken desciende de inmediato y aprovechando que los guerreros Z se encontraban ocupados ataca)).

**Wodken sorprende a Krilin dándole un codazo en la cabeza, enseguida vuela de inmediato a encontrar a Yamcha a quien lo golpea por la espalda con una patada, Wodken se detiene y lanza y poderoso rayo contra Ten-Shin-han quien al ser conectado cae aturdido**

Chaos: ((Viendo como Ten caía al agua)) ¡TEN! ((Intenta bajar, se encuentra con Wodken en su camino)).

Wodken: ((Solo se sonríe un poco)) ve con tu amigo ((Wodken le da un golpe con el antebrazo a Chaos, este cae inconsciente hacia el puente)).

Sailor Mars: ¡CHICOS!

**Gohan intenta liberarse por ultima vez, no lo logra debido a que Laras ya le había quitado mucha energía ya, Gohan pierde el conocimiento**

Laras: ¡Qué excelente cantidad de fuerza! Muchas gracias niño. Wodken ¿qué esperas? Ya sabes a donde llevarlo hazlo ahora antes de que alguien venga a ayudarlo.

Wodken: De acuerdo ((Extiende la palma de su mano derecha y comienza a "arrastrar" con su poder a un Gohan inconsciente por el aire rumbo a la torre de Tokio)).

Laras: Yo me quedo aquí por si esos sujetos reaccionan.

Sailor Mars: ¡GOHAN! ((Mars se arrodilla y golpea el piso con sus dos puños llena de ira)) No puedo hacer nada, de nada me sirve haber aprendido a usar todo mi poder ¡RAYOS!.

***Tazard: Son bástate extraños todos ustedes, ese sujeto solo se limito a sujetarme aun cuando tuvo la oportunidad de vencerme.

Vegeta: Ese Kakarotto nunca a sido muy inteligente, prefiere conversar con sus rivales en lugar de darles el trato que se merecen, no tardara en venir nuevamente tendré que apresurarme contigo.

**Vegeta y Tazard continúan con su pelea**

Lydían: Su tonta sensibilidad por las personas los hace débiles en sus actos.

Sailor Moon: Mentira, gracias a las personas que protegemos hemos sacado las fuerzas que ahora tenemos.

Lydían: Muy interesante ironía, en este momento esa gente se esta quedando sin fuerza, no vamos a perder más el tiempo su juego tonto se termino, ahora comenzaremos con nuestro juego.

**Dicho esto, una explosión surge por de tras de los tres gatos, Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, Sailor Venus y Tuxedo Mask arrojándolos por varios metros por el aire, quedando después de eso inconscientes Chibi Moon , Venus, Luna, Artemio y Diana* *

Sailor Moon: ((Tirada en el piso, muy aturdida por el golpe casi al borde de perder el conocimiento)) ¿Venus, Rini, Darien?

Darien: ((En las mismas condiciones que Sailor Moon)) Sailor Moon ¿Dónde esta Rini?

Sailor Moon: ((Con mucho trabajo mueve su cabeza a la derecha y mira como Sailor Chibi Moon yacía en el piso si conocimiento)) Chibi Moon, Chibi Moon.

Vegeta: ((Mirando desde lo alto hacia la torre)) Al fin se decidieron comenzar a pelear ya era hora.

Lydían: Estoy cansada de esperar, su idea es buena, hay que hacer que las cosas sucedan.

**Mest aparece caminando de tras de las Sailor Scouts y Darien**

Mest: Son bastante débiles estas muchachas, ((Pasa junto a Tuxedo Mask)) y este tipo no supo ni que le pego.

***Pikoro: ((Observa como combatían las Sailor Scouts contra Cristal y Liaturn)) Tengo un mal presentimiento algo debe estar pasando.

Sailor Mercury: SAILOR MERCURY. RAPSODIA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO.

Sailor Jupiter: TORBELLINO ELÉCTRICO DE JUPITER.

**Cristal interpone una de sus barreras de energía, pero esta se rompe después del segundo ataque cosa que provoca una sonrisa de satisfacción en las Scouts**

Cristal: Sonrían todo lo que quieran, el tiempo juega a nuestro favor.

Pikoro: Algo anda mal, niñas encárgense de esto tengo que ir rápido a ver que ocurre en la torre.

***Goku: ((Sale del la bahía ocasionando un gran fulgor de agua)) Vegeta esta vez fuiste muy lejos ((Goku se eleva porque observa como Vegeta y Tazard forcejeaban por el aire))

***Mest: ((Camina hacia donde se encuentra Chibi Moon)) Esta pequeña niña será la que nos acompañe ((Mest levanta a Chibi Moon tomándola de la cintura)).

Tuxedo Mask: ((Aun tendido en el piso, intenta moverse para evitar que Mest se llevara a la pequeña Scout, el sentir la impotencia habla con mucha dificultad)) Déjala, ¿Qué le vas hacer?

Lydían: Nos llevaremos esa niña, es nuestra forma de conseguir las esferas de un solo golpe, ustedes nos la darán si es que quieren ver con vida de nuevo a los pequeños niños.

Sailor Moon: ¿Niños? ((Alza su cabeza con dificultad siguiendo el vuelo de Mest, observa como este se reúne con Wodken)) ¡Gohan!.

Lydían: Esto es lo que haremos, ni siquiera me molestare en quitarles la esfera que ese hombre les lanzó, dejaremos que ustedes nos las entreguen todas de una vez, estoy segura que lo harán de eso depende la vida de esos pequeños.

Goku: ((Llega nuevamente en donde se encuentra Vegeta)) Vegeta, estas interfiriendo en algo que no debes.

Vegeta: ¿Por qué no lo entiendes Kakarotto? Deja que yo me encargue de esto, hay mas sabandijas que saben donde estas las otras esferas.

Goku: Estaba a punto de saberlo cuando me golpeaste.

Tazard: ((Quien permanecía a la distancia observando a los guerreros)) Oigan ustedes, dejen de pelear uno con el otro, si siguen perdiendo el tiempo no podrán pelear conmigo.

Lydían: Tienen hasta el atardecer de mañana para que me entreguen las esferas si no, estos niños se mueren, no piensen que el gran poder de este niño le será útil, lo tenemos bien controlado, este lugar esta bien para que no veamos mañana por la gente no se preocupen, ((Lydían sonríe)) No podrán estorbarnos, puede ser que ustedes consideren que si estos dos niños mueren seria un precio que hay que pagar, le verdad dudo mucho que piensen eso, se preocupan mucho por la gente así que amentare mi incentivo.

**Lydían levanta su mano derecha, ya arriba, la mano comienza a resplandecer**

Lydían: Voy a acelerar la absorción de la energía de la gente de esta ciudad.

**El resplandor de la mano de Lydían se vuelve enorme, como una onda de choque, el resplandor a manera de "flachazo" recorre toda la ciudad de Tokio**

Goku: ¿Qué fue eso?

Vegeta: Me parece que vino de la torre, Kakarotto creo que tendrás que ir a ver de que se trata, y no te molestes en regresar yo pienso terminar esto de una vez.

Goku: Vegeta si no hubieras intervenido ya tendríamos una enorme ventaja, de acuerdo quédate a pelear con ese sujeto, pero ten cuidado con la gente de la ciudad. ((Goku expulsa su ki y se dirige hacia la torre de Tokio))

Lydían: ((Observa como Sailor Moon se va levantado lentamente)) Estoy segura que estos niños darían la vida con tal de cumplir su deber y estoy más segura que ustedes valoran más millones de vidas que se pueden perder, es decir no tienen opción, si no tenemos las esferas para mañana en la noche la vida de estos dos niños y la de toda la gente de esta ciudad se terminara.

Goku: ((Al ver como Mest y Wodken llevaban a Chibi Moon y a Gohan con ellos se llena de sorpresa)) ¡Gohan, Chibi Moon! ¿Qué esta pasando?

Pikoro: ((Llegando por el otro lado)) ¿Qué ocurre en ese lugar?

Lydían: ((Observa de reojo a Goku para después dirigirse a Sailor Moon con un una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro)) Adiós muchacha ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ((Lydían desaparece junto con Ziza, Mest y Wodken)).

Tazard: Saiyajin dejemos esto para una mejor ocasión hoy ya conseguimos lo que queríamos ((Tazard desaparece dejando a Vegeta frustrado)).

***Ten-Shin-Han: ((Sale del agua manteniendo su vista sobre Laras y sus hombres, cargaba a Lum quien iba inconsciente, Los demás guerreros ya habían salido del agua)) Ese sujeto resulta un verdadero estorbo, debemos ir a ayudar a Gohan.

Yamcha: Vencerlo no será fácil.

Krilin: Pues tenemos que ir a ayudar a Gohan ((En ese momento Laras, los hombres de energía y Lum desaparecen)).

Ten-Shin-Han: Se fueron, ese tipo desapareció justo de mis manos.

***Cristal: Niñas fue un gusto enfrentarlas, pero llega la hora de irnos espero que tengan mucho más suerte para la próxima vez que nos veamos ((Cristal y Liaturn desaparecen dejando a las Scouts solas en la calle)).

Sailor Jupiter: Se fueron ¿Así nada más?

Sailor Mercury: Ni siquiera nos ataco una sola vez, se veía confiada como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Sailor Saturn: Pikoro se dio cuenta de eso, sabía que algo andaba mal, espero y los demás esta bien.

***Trunks: ((Observando hacia el cielo)) Todo esto esta muy tranquilo, ¿Qué nadie piensa en venir?

Sailor Uranus: ((Con tono de molestia y sus brazos cruzados)) Su plan no resulto ser otra cosa más que un perdida de tiempo.

Sailor Pluto: No, esto no esta bien.

Sailor Neptuno: ¿Qué ocurre? Pluto.

Sailor Pluto: Esto es peor de lo que imaginé, tengo un horrible presentimiento, algo terrible esta por venir.


	10. Capítulo 17: A la última batalla

Un sentimiento de frustración invade a todos aquellos que se encontraban en la torre de Tokio, cuando Tazard y Lydían ayudados por sus hombres lograron llevarse a Gohan y a Sailor Chibi Moon como prisioneros, además que fueron testigos de cómo Lydían condenaba a los habitantes de Tokio a perder toda su fuerza vital si los Guerreros Z y las Sailor Scouts entregaban las esferas del dragón.

**Minutos después de que Lydían y los demás desaparecieran ,el grupo que acompañaba a Gohan, compuesto por Ten-Shin-Han, Chaos, Krilin, Yamcha y Sailor Mars llegaban presurosos a la torre solo para encontrarse con las malas noticias**

Tuxedo Mask: ((Se dirige a Goku muy molesto)) Esto es solo culpa suya.

Goku: ¿Nuestra culpa?

Tuxedo Mask: ¿Y de quien más? ustedes idearon este plan tan absurdo, no consideraron los riesgos.

Goku: Si lo hicimos.

Tuxedo Mask: ¡Ah es cierto! Tú estabas aquí para equilibrar las fuerzas supuestamente, pero te fuiste a jugar con esos dos tipos y permitiste que nos atacaran por la espalda.

Yamcha: Eso es muy injusto, no culpen a Goku, lo que causo esto fue la falta de capacidad para pelear de ustedes al igual que nosotros, Goku también esta preocupado, se llevaron a su hijo ¿recuerdan? y se llevaron a Gohan por nuestra culpa.

Pikoro: ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo cuando paso eso?

Krilin: Intentamos ayudar a Gohan, no pudimos contra nuestros rivales, eran más fuertes de lo que habíamos imaginado.

Sailor Mars: Lo que dicen los chicos es verdad, yo lo vi todo, intentaron ir ayudar a Gohan cuando lo sorprendieron, pero fueron golpeados por uno de esos tipos.

Tuxedo Mask: Ese es el resultado de su plan y no solo son los pequeños, ahora la gente de la ciudad tiene el tiempo contado, si no hacemos lo que nos dijeron la gente morirá debido a que les quitaran toda su energía vital. ((Tuxedo Mask comienza a subir su tono de voz)) Todo por estas esferas, tenían razón cuando dijeron que estas cosas podían sacar lo peor de cada persona, la gente inocente de la ciudad ahora esta soportado lo peor de esos tipos.

Vegeta: ((Girando lentamente hacia el grupo)) Si la esfera te molesta mucho, mejor entrégamela ((Vegeta se le queda mirando fijamente a Tuxedo Mask)).

Tuxedo Mask: ((Irritado por la actitud de Vegeta)) Claro con mucho gusto ((Tuxedo Mask lanza con fuerza la esfera hacia Vegeta)).

**Vegeta atrapa la esfera con su mano izquierda sin problemas y sonríe**

Vegeta: ¡Perfecto! No se preocupen por mi presencia, ahora que tengo la ultima esfera conmigo garantizo de que quien la quiera tenga que venir a enfrentarme.

Sailor Venus: ¿De que hablas? Necesitamos esa esfera aquí para mañana.

Pikoro: ¿Tienen la intención de entregarles las esferas mañana? No sean ingenuas, eso no solucionara nada, solo empeorara las cosas.

Tuxedo Mask: Empeorar más ¿Cómo empeoraría más esto?

Pikoro: Una vez que tengan las esferas con ellos, terminarán con la vida de la gente de la ciudad.

Vegeta: Pikoro tiene razón, y ya que es inútil que se queden con las esferas yo me retiro ((Vegeta se aleja volando a gran velocidad)).

Tuxedo Mask: Los felicito en verdad, si que su plan logro cambiar la situación, estamos a merced de nuestros enemigos y ni siquiera pueden controlar a la gente que los acompaña.

Krilin: ((Observando como se alejaba Vegeta)) ¿Vas a permitir que se lleve la esfera Goku?

Goku: Como ya dijo Pikoro, no podemos entregarle las esferas a esos tipos, es mejor que Vegeta se quede con una de las esferas, de ese modo les costara más trabajo reunirlas todas.

Ten-Shin-Han: Si no vamos a entregarles las esferas entonces, ¿qué haremos para salvar a los niños y a la gente de la ciudad?

Goku: Eso no lo sé, ¡Maldición! si Vegeta no hubiera intervenido yo ya sabría en que lugar podríamos encontrarlos.

Texedo Mask: Fueron muy irresponsables por haber traído a sujeto con ustedes deberían...

Sailor Moon: ((Interrumpiendo a Texedo Mask, en ella se veía un semblante muy serio)) Este no es el momento de pelear, hay gente que depende de nosotros, Chibi Moon y Gohan también lo hacen, lo último que debemos hacer en estos momentos es pelear entre nosotros, es ahora cuando hay que permanecer más unidos.

Luna: Sailor Moon tiene mucha razón, todos debemos pensar en como solucionar este problema.

**En ese instante la voz de Sailor Mercury se escucha detrás del grupo, el grupo de Scouts que acompañaban a Pikoro llegaban al fin al lugar**

Sailor Mercury: Muchachas ¿están bien?

Sailor Jupiter: Llegamos lo más pronto posible, nuestros rivales desaparecieron.

Sailor Saturn: ¿Dónde esta Chibi Moon?

**Antes de que alguien pudiera responder el grupo observa como Trunks llegaba volando velozmente**

Trunks: ((Al observar el semblante de todos)) ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Goku: ¿Dejaste solas a las muchachas?

Trunks: Ellas vienen en camino, nadie nos ataco y eso hizo que sospecháramos que algo andaba mal por acá.

Goku: Es una pena que no llegaran antes, hay que esperar a las demás, tenemos mucho en que ponernos de acuerdo.

**Ya con todos reunidos en la parte baja de la Torre de Tokio, se relataba todo lo que ocurrió en medio de gestos de angustia, coraje y recriminación**

Sailor Mercury: Podríamos buscar esas rocas y destruirlas, yo vi como eran.

Sailor Venus: ¿Buscar pequeñas rocas en toda la ciudad de Tokio? No encontraríamos una de ellas aunque tuviéramos un año para buscarlas.

Artemis: Incluso si supiéramos en donde las dejaron nada asegura que la gente no las tomó para llevárselas a su casa.

Pikoro: Hay algo más, no podemos seguir regalándoles más poder, en el tiempo que hemos permanecido aquí hemos estado dándoles nuestra fuerza, una cosa es segura, mañana tendremos la pelea decisiva y hay que estar al máximo de nuestras capacidades.

Diana: El señor Pikoro dijo una gran verdad, la absorción de energía se acelero, eso significa que les están quitando poder a una enorme velocidad.

Yamcha: Esa quizá sea la razón de que no podamos sentir el Ki de las personas.

Chaos: Entonces la única forma de escapar de esa absorción seria salir de la ciudad, alejarse de ella.

Krilin: Y regresar a ella cuando el momento indicado este por llegar.

Sailor Mars: Pero yo no puedo abandonar a mi abuelo.

Sailor Venus: Ni yo a mis padres.

Sailor Moon: No podemos dejar a nadie mientras les están quitando su energía vital. ((Se hace un instante de silencio mientras todos reflexionan)).

Luna: Lo que es verdad es que si se quedan hasta la tarde de mañana en la ciudad no podrán luchar por estar muy débiles.

Artemis: Lo que realmente se necesita es que todos ustedes estén al 100% para enfrentarse a ellos, puede que se escuche algo cruel pero lo que le hacen a Tokio se lo pueden hacer a cualquier parte del mundo, es algo que no podemos permitir hay que correr el riego con la ciudad.

Goku: Estoy seguro que Gohan y Chibi Moon podrán resolver lo que se les presente, por la gente de la ciudad no hay que preocuparnos. Si conseguimos las siete esferas del dragón ellos podrán recobrar sus fuerzas.

Pikoro: Ellos no traerán las esferas, solo vendrán por las que tenemos

Goku: Yo volveré hacer lo que teníamos planeado, sin Vegeta cerca estoy seguro que esta vez funcionara.

Sailor Uranus: ((Con un tono de voz hostil)) Escuchen, no seré tan tonta para confiar de nuevo en ustedes, por lo que a mí me concierne yo haré las cosas como crea que es conveniente, sé que necesitamos de sus poderes para lograr ganar, solo por eso los acepto cerca, pero no crean que seguiré alguna orden de ustedes.

Tuxedo Mask: Lo mismo va de mi parte, ya hemos hecho esto antes, ustedes ya demostraron no ser eficaces al poner en marcha su plan, no quiero que sigan echando todo a perder, estaré en el combate, mas no cuenten con mi cooperación en sus absurdos planes.

Sailor Pluto: De acuerdo, odio mucho decir esto, pero tenemos que alejarnos de la ciudad ya, no podemos seguir perdiendo más energía.

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué pasara con nuestros padres? ¿Qué harán cuando no nos vean en todo el día?.

Sailor Pluto: La verdad es que dudo mucho que la gente de Tokio, tenga las fuerzas suficientes mañana para poderse levantar siquiera de sus camas.

Pikoro: Si el cuerpo se siente cansado lo más seguro que genere mucho sueño, por lo que no hay que preocuparse por ellos si no hasta el ultimo momento, en otras palabras estarán durmiendo todo el tiempo.

Sailor Mars: Esto me la pagaran esos malvados, vamonos ya muchachas.

**Para ahorrar tiempo los guerreros Z se llevan cargando a las Sailor Scouts, con excepción de Uranus por motivos obvios, Pluto y Neptune por solidaridad con su amiga y Tuxedo Mask por motivos a el gran enfado que tenia con los guerreros, el grupo llegó volando a donde los guerreros Z habían permanecido los últimos días**

**Las Sailor Scouts se encuentras paradas en medio de un claro de un bosque y miran con mucha tristeza y angustia hacia donde se encuentra la ciudad de Tokio**

Sailor Mars: Se podría decir que huimos.

Sailor Jupiter: Eso fue, no fue por miedo, solo no teníamos otra opción.

Sailor Mercury: Mañana enfrentaremos otro espantoso combate.

Sailor Venus: Pensé que nunca volveríamos a estar en esta situación, pasando aflicciones por nuestros padres y amigos.

Sailor Moon: Ese es nuestro destino, siempre que algo amenace la vida, los sentimientos, la seguridad de la gente, nosotras debemos luchar por ellas y creo que esto será siempre, no importa el tiempo que pase.

Sailor Mars: ((Dibuja una pequeña sonrisa después de escuchar a su amiga)) Me sorprendes, maduraste bastante en todo este tiempo, la Sailor Moon que conocí hace mucho tiempo estaría llorando desconsolada.

Sailor Jupiter: En lugar de eso, te muestras muy calmada.

Sailor Moon: No lo estaré hasta que Chibi Moon, Gohan y toda la gente de Tokio estén a salvo. ((Sailor Moon mira a sus amigas)) Muchachas perdónenme por dejarles todo el trabajo a ustedes, yo tengo el compromiso de ser la más fuerte del grupo, todavía hay tiempo muchachas, por favor ayúdenme a expulsar todo mi poder para poder salir de este problema con bien.

Sailor Mars: Puedes contar con mi ayuda, aunque te advierto que seré más severa que lo que fue Goku.

Sailor Jupiter: Yo te ayudare también, soy muy buena enseñando.

Sailor Mercury: Te puedo ayudar con algunos métodos que use para lograrlo.

Sailor Venus: Y yo te estaré brindando mi apoyo, claro que no haré mucho ruido para dejar que te concentres.

Sailor Moon: Muchas gracias chicas.

**Mientras, a algunos metros detrás de las muchachas Artemis, Dina Luna, Pikoro y Goku conversaban mientras miraban a las Scouts**

Pikoro: Parece que recobraron el animo.

Luna: Esto ha sido muy difícil para ellas, habían pasado mucho tiempo viviendo en paz.

Artemis: Necesitaran de todo su animo además de sus poderes para poder vencer a sus rivales.

Pikoro: ¿Y que tal tu Goku? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Goku: Siento algo de pena en decir esto Pikoro, pero me siento muy emocionado, no me mal interpreten, en medio de la preocupación por Gohan y Chibi Moon hay una sensación de ganas por que ya llegue la hora del combate.

Diana: ((Con un rostro lleno de preocupación y tristeza)) ¡Qué por favor este bien la pequeña dama! Sus padres me la encargaron mucho.

Goku: No te preocupes Diana, tanto Gohan como Chibi Moon son muy capaces, el poder que ellos tienen los hacen muy difíciles de vencer, quizá los habrán hecho caer en una trampa, pero se necesitara mucho más para vencerlos por completo si los dos están juntos.

Diana: ¿En verdad lo cree señor Goku?

Goku: Conozco a Gohan y sé de lo que es capaz y estoy seguro que tu sabes lo que Chibi Moon puede lograr ((Goku observa como el semblante de Diana pierde un poco de preocupación al mismo tiempo se decía al el mismo)) Espero que los dos estén bien, jamás me perdonare si algo le pasa cualquiera de los dos.

**Mientras en su refugio, Tazard, Lydían y los demás se encontraban muy contentos por la manera en que se presentaron los hechos**

Tazard: Ahora el control es por completo nuestro, te felicito Lydían lo que planeaste salió a la perfección.

Lydían: Solo hay que anticiparte un poco a tus rivales, tenemos todo lo necesario para conseguir nuestro objetivo, ¿Dónde dejaron tus hombres a esos dos niños?

Tazard: ¿Esos mocosos? No te apures, Wodken se encargara de ellos, el tiene un método muy eficaz para hacerlo.

Lydían: Solo hazle saber que los necesitamos con vida, su energía es muy valiosa como para perderla.

Tazard: El matarlos esta muy lejos de lo que Wodken tiene pensado hacer. ¿Qué es lo que haremos mañana?

Lydían: No tiene sentido ir todos, con el poder que hemos ganado y el poder que absorberemos en estas horas, hará innecesaria la presencia de todos, con algunos de tus hombres bastaran yo llevare a los míos, recomiendo que te quedes aquí para absorber todo el poder de esos entrometidos una vez que los hallamos eliminado.

**El amanecer llega a la ciudad de Tokio, esta vez hay algo muy diferente a todos los días, la gente no ha salido de sus casas, todos permanecen acostados en sus camas y los que se encontraban trabajando de noche ya habían sucumbido al cansancio, parecía una ciudad desierta**

**Ya avanzada la mañana, las Sailor Scouts continuaban ayudando a Sailor Moon para que pudiera cumplir su propósito**

Sailor Moon: Me es muy difícil dejar de pensar en todo lo malo que esta pasando.

Sailor Mars: Tranquila Sailor Moon, debes permanecer tranquila para conseguir dejar tu mente en blanco.

Sailor Jupiter: Imagina que estas sola en medio de la nada y después relájate.

Sailor Mercury: A mí me ayudo pensar en la tranquilidad de un lago al poco tiempo mis ideas dejaron de distraerme.

Sailor Venus: Intenta sentir tu poder, ese poder tan grande y agradable, haz que salga.

**A unos metros Goku trabajaba lo mismo con Sailor Saturn**

Goku: Ya no debes preocuparte por tu poder, si te concentras sin pensar en el miedo de lo terrible que dices que puede ser jamás lo lograras.

Luna: Confía en ti misma, no hay nada que temer eres una Sailor Scout, tu poder de ninguna manera puede ser malo.

Sailor Pluto: Confía Hotaru, no debes temer.

Sailor Uranus: ((Acompañada de Neptune permanece observando atenta a la distancias los esfuerzos de las dos Scouts)) No hace mucho, estaría totalmente en contra de que Saturn liberara su poder, ahora es una de las cosas que más estoy deseando, me doy cuenta de todo lo terrible que pueden ser nuestros enemigos si se les da la oportunidad.

Sailor Neptune: Ojalá y las dos logren su propósito, las demás niñas cuando liberan todo su poder son en verdad sorprendentes, me hacen sentir un poco de lastima de mi misma por no haber querido aprender a usar el mío.

Sailor Uranus: ((Voltea a mirar a su amiga)) Discúlpame, no sabía que eso es lo que querías, me lo hubieras dicho.

Sailor Neptune: No, tú y Pluto tienen razón, no creo que nuestro poder hubiera aumentado tanto como lo hizo el de las niñas.

Sailor Uranus: ((Ahora clava su vista en Goku)) Odio mucho admitir esto, pero debo decir que ese sujeto Goku es bueno en esto, pero también es verdad que él y sus amigos son los causantes de la mitad de este problema.

**Mientras en las ruinas de su castillo Lydían y Cristal discutían de algo**

Cristal: ((Con una actitud de sorpresa y espanto)) ¿Estas loca? No puedes estar hablando en serio, es una completa locura.

Lydían: Vine aquí para decirte lo que tienes que hacer, no para pedirte tu opinión.

Cristal: Pues aunque no la quieras te la voy a decir, No puedes dejar que Tazard se quede con la energía que le quites a esas niñas y a esos tipos, su poder es muy grande, ¿sabes lo peligroso que será cuando controle tal cantidad de poder?

Lydían: No hay nada que temer Tazard tendrá cualquier cosa que quiera una vez que consigamos las siete esferas.

Cristal: ¿Vas a dejar que él sea el que pida el deseo?

Lydían: Eso no, la razón de que yo quiera ir a ese lugar es que de esa forma puedo pedir mi deseo en ese allí, pediré que nuestro reino regrese a ser lo grandioso y hermoso que fue antes que lo destruyeran en la guerra.

Cristal: ((Mira fijamente a su hermana y usa un tono sarcástico)) Claro, y Tazard se quedara tan tranquilo como si nada, estoy de acuerdo en no darle las esferas, pero te repito que es una locura dejar que se quede con tal cantidad de poder, así podría acabar con cualquier ser vivo de este mundo.

Lydían: No tiene porque enfadarse, no importa cual sea el deseo que él tenga, una vez que nuestro reino este en pie de nuevo, con seguridad él tendrá todo lo que quiera.

Cristal: Y veo que tienes la firme intención que él sea el rey, que él sea tu compañero.

Lydían: El es el más indicado para serlo es él.

Cristal: ((Lanza una exhalación llena de desconsuelo)) ¿Y qué paso con todo aquello del gran amor que esperabas de niña? Ya lo cambiaste por un bárbaro asesino.

**El escuchar las palabras de Cristal, Lydían comienza a recordar como de niña soñaba con el tipo de hombre que deseaba fuera su rey **

Lydían: ((Con la voz entrecortada y con las lagrimas casi por brotar)) Que fuera apuesto, tierno, amable, gracioso ((dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios)) que me amara, ((Lydían regresa al gesto serio anterior)) El amor de nada sirve si quieres conservar un reino de personas ambiciosas que estoy segura todavía existen entre nuestra gente, una vez reconstruido el reino, obligaremos a los que lo dejaron que regresen, con Tazard como su rey no habrá nadie quien se atreva a levantarse en su contra y para asegurarnos de eso terminaremos la mala influencia de los humanos, acabaremos con ellos enfrentándolos con sus demonios.

**Cristal mira con espanto la actitud que ahora tenia su hermana**

Cristal: Ya no sé si en verdad estas bien, tu nunca hablaste de acabar con todos lo humanos.

Lydían: ¿No es eso lo que tu querías?

Cristal: No de la forma tan demencial en como lo haces, y si te soy sincera ya no estoy segura que los humanos de que los humanos sean todos malos.

Lydían: No te dejes impresionar por el hombre de corazón limpio, yo también lo vi, uno entre millones no salvara a los humanos.

**Mientras en otra habitación Tazard junto con Laras y Wodken observan como Gohan y Chibi Moon se encontraban aun inconscientes en el piso**

Tazard: La energía que les quitaste fue mucha ¿No crees Laras?

Laras: Solo al niño, le energía de esa mocosa tiene una sensación muy extraña que me desagrado.

Tazard: Wodken quiero que te encargues de estos niños, quédate en este lugar cuando Lydían salga por las esferas.

Wodken: Usted se quedara aquí ¿cierto?

Tazard: Si y Mest también, pero para poder recibir la energía de esos tontos debo estar recostado en el mismo lugar en donde me pusieron para que me recuperara cuando ese Saiyajin me venció.

Laras: ¿No puede ser de la misma forma sencilla en que recibimos el poder de la gente? Con solo permanecer en el castillo.

Tazard: Lydían me dijo que debido que la mejor forma de aprovechar el poder enviado es estar en esa sala, siento que el poder de ellos en la mayoría no vale la pena, pero no estaría mal aprovechar el poder de esos tipos, hablo del Saiyajin y el discípulo de Kaio-Sama que ahora que lo pienso también parece ser un Saiyajin.

Laras: ¿Y qué hago yo señor?

Tazard: Acompaña a Lydían y a sus hombres por esas esferas, por ningún motivo quiero que se pacen de listos conmigo, esas esferas solo yo puedo usarlas.

Laras: Señor, si no es mucho problema para usted me podría decir para que sirven esas esferas.

Tazard: Lo sabrán a su tiempo, por lo pronto asegúrense de traer las siete con ustedes.

**Nuevamente en la habitación de Cristal**

Lydían: Conoces el motivo por el que no puedes acompañarnos, por fuerza una de las dos que tiene que quedar aquí para poder mantener la barrera que impide que esos hombres puedan sentir las presencias de Tazard y sus hombres, al enfocar el poder de las rocas en aquella ciudad, las de aquí pierden su poder.

Cristal: Sé eso, si todos los de nosotros abandonamos nuestra tierra, la barrera que nos esconde del mudo exterior se romperá.

Lydían: Tenlo presente, tu serás la única de nuestra clase que se quedara, Tazard se quedara en la sala de recuperación, si se prolonga mucho su estancia ahí se puede quedar inconsciente por un momento.

**Un pequeño brillo aparece en los ojos de Cristal aparece al escuchar ella las palabras de Lydían**

Cristal: Lo sé, eso también lo sé.

**El día continua transcurriendo y el atardecer va llegando, los Guerreros Z y las Sailor Scouts esperan a que sea el momento indicado, mientras lo hacen, observan como Sailor Moon y Saturn continúan con sus esfuerzos**

Goku: ((Hablando con Pikoro y Trunks algo apartados de los demás)) Será muy difícil que lo consigan, hay muchas cosas que ahora están nublando su mente.

Pikoro: El plazo se acerca a su fin, creo que debemos ir pensando lo que debemos hacer.

Trunks: Señor Pikoro para serle honesto, dudo mucho que idear otro plan sea conveniente, ya los escucho, no están dispuestos a obedecer.

Pikoro: Lo sé, me refiero a que haremos nosotros, Goku tiene la tarea de terminar lo que estaba haciendo cuando Vegeta lo interrumpió.

Trunks: Mi padre fue un necio al querer hacer las cosas a su modo, siento que fue mejor que se apartara del grupo, aunque no dejo de sentir un poco de preocupación por él.

**Mientras, en la mente de Sailor Moon aparecían montones de imágenes que distraían la concentración de la Scout**

Sailor Moon: ((Bien en esta parte se recurro a eso de que mientras el personaje en este caso Sailor Moon piensa en algo, en su mente aparecen esas imágenes, un recurso muy clásico)) Tantas cosas, Rini, Gohan, Papá, Mamá, Shingo, Toda la gente de Tokio. Es imposible que me pueda concentrar de esta forma, debo hacerlo, las muchachas confían en mi... ¿Pensar en algo tranquilo?, ¡Tokio de cristal!, es el lugar más bello en donde he estado, era muy confortante, estar con Darien y Rini junto a mi, las muchachas, mi deber es proteger eso... ¿Algo agradable?, ¿reconfortante?, el poder del cristal de plata, puedo recordar su brillo plateado, tan luminoso, tan hermoso, reconforta la energía que emana el cristal cuando brilla en mis manos, cuando brilla en mi pecho, te arropa, te protege, es muy agradable, se siente una enorme paz, es es ...

**En medio de un enorme resplandor de color plateado y la sorpresa de todos, Sailor Moon finalmente consigue liberar todo su poder**

Goku: ((Con un enorme gesto de sorpresa)) ¡Es realmente enorme!,¡ el poder de Sailor Moon es enorme!.

Pikoro: ((Que tenia el mismo gesto de sorpresa que Goku)) Podíamos darnos cuenta del poder que tenía escondido, pero sentir todo su esplendor es verdaderamente sorprenderte.

Trunks: La cantidad de poder que esta liberando no tiene comparación con el que anteriormente usaba.

Luna: Jamás imagine algo como esto, ese resplandor es hermoso.

Diana: ¡Qué hermoso respaldor!

Artemis: A pesar de ser de día el resplandor que Sailor Moon emana es muy claro.

Sailor Mars: ((Cambiando su gesto de sorpresa por un de alegría)) ¡Eso es Sailor Moon! ¡Lo lograste!

**Sailor Moon se detiene, y lanza una gran exhalación y agacha un poco su mirada, después lentamente vuelve a subirla y mira con un rostro que reflejaba alegría y orgullo a las Scouts **

Tuxedo Mask: ((quien la miraba de lejos no podía ocultar el orgullo que en ese momento sentía, decía algo en voz baja)) Sabía que lo lograrías Sailor Moon, no cabe duda Serena, eres increíble.

Sailor Uranus: ((Hablando con Neptune y Pluto)) Tiene un poder majestuoso.

Sailor Pluto: Creo que era de suponerse, después de todo ella es la heredera de todo el legado del milenio de plata.

**A algunos kilómetros de distancia**

Vegeta: Así que Kakarotto al fin lo logro, esa niña pudo liberar todo su poder, es grande lo admito, aunque aun con esa cantidad de poder no vale la pena considerarla como un rival indicado para esos sujetos, no tiene ni las habilidades ni las técnicas para serlo, solo se trata de una mocosa tonta, solo eso.

** Rápidamente pasan dos horas, el momento ya esta por llegar, Lydían apresta sus hombres para el enfrentamiento final**

Lydían: ((Hablaba con todos sus hombres que se encontraban reunidos en lo que alguna vez fue la sala del trono del castillo)) Llego el momento más importante de nuestras vidas, vamos en camino a la encomienda que nos devolverá lo perdido, nuestro reino.

Ziza: ¿Señora cree que nos entreguen las esferas?

Lydían: No lo harán por las buenas, sobre todo cuando no vean a los niños con nosotros, pero basta que tengan las esferas consigo, después de todo, parte de lo que debemos hacer es acabar con ellos y con la vida de la gente de esa ciudad.

**Un sensación helada corre por el cuerpo de los tres soldados de Lydían cuando escuchan las palabras provenientes de su reina**

Liaturn: ¿Es en verdad necesario terminar con la vida de todos los seres humanos? ¿Incluso los niños?

Lydían: Diría que han estado hablando con Cristal, ¿qué ustedes no odian a los humanos?

Ziza: Enfrentarlos con sus demonios es una cosa, eso acaba con los adultos, pero los niños son muy pequeños para tener maldad.

Lydían: Todos los seres humanos tienen maldad en su corazón, ¡Ah ya sé!, Cristal les hablo de ese hombre de sentimientos puros.

Lum: Señora, nos costo trabajo creerlo, pero no solo es ese hombre, los dos niños que trajeron igualmente tienen un corazón limpio.

Liaturn: Podría haber más niños como ellos.

Lydían: ((Molesta, sube su tono de voz)) dejen de decir tantas tonterías, mi hermana no ha estado comportándose bien, ahora mismo lo ven, es un momento muy importante para nosotros y ni siquiera esta presente aquí.

Liaturn: Insistió en que tenia algo muy importante que hacer.

Lydían: No vale la pena que me ocupe de eso ahora, es el momento de irnos.

**Antes de que Lydían y sus hombres se fueran Tazard entra en la habitación acompañado por Laras**

Tazard: Espera, no hay porque apresurarse tanto.

Lydían: ((Un poco espantada y sorprendida)) ¿Qué haces aquí Tazard? Se supone que deberías estar la sala de recuperación.

Tazard: No se han ido aun, no me estoy perdiendo de nada, vine porque quiero facilitarles las cosas, Laras ira con ustedes.

Lydían: Te dije que no hay la necesidad de ir todos.

Tazard: Ellos no estarán dispuestos en entregar las esferas cuando no vean a los niños, y como no tiene razón exponerse que los mocosos se recuperen durante la pelea y comiencen a pelear, mejor dejarlos aquí y que Laras y sus hombres de energía se encarguen de aligerar la carga.

Lydían: ((A regañadientes)) No es mala idea después de todo. ((En su mente)) ¡Ni hablar!, tendré que encontrar la forma de neutralizar a Laras mientras pido mi deseo.

Liaturn: Señora ¿Nos vamos?

Lydían: Si llego el momento, ((Lydían, sus hombres y Laras, desaparecen)).

Tazard: Espero y Laras cumpla con lo que la dije. Ahora debo ir a recostarme en esa sala, ojalá y el poder que me llegue sea bueno.

**En esos momentos, las Sailor Scouts y los Guerreros Z se preparaban para el enfrentamiento, mismos instantes en que Sailor Saturn realizaba su ultimo intento para liberar su poder **

Goku: ((Mientras observaba a Saturn)) No debes apresurarte, intenta hacerlo del mismo modo en que Sailor Moon lo hizo, tranquilizaste, debes hacerlo para conseguir liberar tu poder.

**Saturn con algo de desconsuelo abre sus y suelta un suspiro**

Sailor Saturn: Es inútil ¿verdad?, no podré liberar mi poder en lo que queda de tiempo.

Goku: No es tan malo como parece, tu poder es muy grande, sé bien que servirás de mucho en el combate, ¿Quién sabe? Quizá logres liberar tu poder durante la pelea.

Pikoro: Creo que ya es hora de irnos, no podemos dejar que la energía de las personas se siga perdiendo.

**El semblante de todos se pone muy serio**

Goku: Perdonen de nuevo, esto se supone que no llegaría a estas circunstancias, les prometo que daré todo lo que tengo de mi parte para poder ganar.

Sailor Mars: No te apures, ahora todos nosotros dependemos de cada uno, debemos estar juntos en esto.

**En esos mismos instantes, Cristal ponía en marcha algunos planes propios, Cristal había seguido a Tazard hasta la sala de recuperación sin que este se hubiera dado cuenta**

Cristal: ((Esperando afuera de la habitación)) En estos momentos ya debe estar dormido ese sujeto, esta es mi oportunidad, ((Cristal abre la puerta de la habitación cuidando no hacer ruido, en su mano derecha llevaba una pequeña daga)) Este es el único modo en que lograre acabar con el de inmediato sin exponerme, con él dormido, no tengo más que enterrarle esta daga para terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

**Cristal se acerca lenta y sigilosamente hacia el lugar en donde Tazard permanecía recostado, mientras lo hacia Cristal miraba fijamente al hombre al mismo tiempo que en su mente daban vuelta un montón de ideas**

Cristal: Mi hermana se molestara mucho, no quiero ni imaginar lo que pueda hacer, pero si no hago esto, si no elimino a Tazard, la situación se pondrá peor que un enfado de mi hermana.

**Cristal llaga finalmente a donde Tazard se encontraba, alza su mano derecha disponiéndose a enterrarla en el pecho de Tazard **

Cristal: ((En su mente)) Llego tu hora, nunca imaginaste que seria solo una pequeña daga lo que terminaría tus días.

**Cristal inicia el movimiento de su mano hacia abajo, pero sorpresivamente justo antes de que llegara al pecho de Tazard Mest surge velozmente y la sujeta de la mano deteniéndola**

Cristal: ((Llena de sorpresa)) ¿¡Tu!? ¿De dónde saliste?

**Mest no responde solo aprieta fuertemente la mano de la mujer**

Cristal: ((Intentando soportar el dolor por el apretón)) SUÉLTAME O AHORA VERAS.

**Súbitamente Tazard abre sus ojos, y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios se dirige a Cristal**

Tazard: Hubiera sido un estúpido, si me hubiera quedado sin tomar mis previsiones contra ti, nunca te agrade, sabia bien que algún día intentarías algo como esto, terminémoslo de una vez ((Al mismo tiempo Tazard y Mest alzan sus manos izquierdas cubiertas por un resplandor)) Fuiste una niña idiota hasta el final.

**Cristal no logra reaccionar a tiempo y solo mira con terror como los resplandores se hicieron más brillantes, ni siquiera un grito pudo dar, solo el sonido de la daga golpeando en el piso al caer queda como señal de la muerte de Cristal. Al mismo tiempo de las ráfagas de energía dan en su blanco una reacción, se produce en todos los guerreros Z**

Goku: ((Con un enorme gesto de sorpresa al igual que los demás guerreros Z)) Ese, ese el Ki de Gohan.

Pikoro: No hay duda es de Gohan, es pequeño, pero no me puedo equivocar.

Krilin: La presencia que esta junto a la de él es la de Chibi Moon, los dos están vivos, aunque con poca energía.

Yamcha: Están muy lejos de aquí.

Pikoro: Sabía que no los triarían con ellos, tal vez sea un truco.

Sailor Moon: ¿De que hablan?, ¿Pueden sentir las presencias de Gohan y Chibi Moon?, ¿Goku?

Goku: Si, son ellos, tienen poca energía, pero sin duda son ellos.

Sailor Mercury: Esto debe ser una trampa, quieren volvernos a separar.

Goku: Es muy probable... ¡no importa! Se nos ha presentado una oportunidad, Pikoro te encargo mucho a todos, por favor no permitas que se queden con las esferas que tienen.

Pikoro: ¿Qué vas hacer?

Goku: ((Llevándose sus dedos medio e índice de su mano derecha a su frente para poder realizar la teletransportación)) No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad, si es un truco o no, no me puedo quedar a dudar, por mi no se apuren, con Gohan y Chibi Moon ahí para ayudarme estaré bien, además, aun no he usado todo mi poder.

Tuxedo Mask: Yo iré contigo.

Goku: No, todos los demás deben ir a la ciudad.

Tuxedo Mask: ((Comienza a caminar hacia Goku para así poder ir con él)) No abandonare a Chibi Moon, te guste o no yo voy y no...

Sailor Moon: Tuxedo Mask aguarda, ((Tuxedo Mask se detiene, Sailor Moon dirige su mirada con la de Goku sosteniéndola fijamente por unos instantes)) Por favor.

Goku: ((Asiente)) Te lo prometo, ((Ahora Goku jira su rostro para mirar a Tuxedo Mask)) Regresare a Chibi Moon y a Gohan a salvo, les encargo mucho la gente de la ciudad protéjanlos y cuídense ((Goku desaparece yendo en busca de los dos niños))

Pikoro: Yamcha saca la cápsula de la nave, no hay que porque preocuparnos de que la gente la vea. Hay que llegar todos juntos al lugar de la batalla.

**Mientras Vegeta también se alistaba**

Vegeta: Con que finalmente se decidieron a salir, puedo sentir varias presencias hacia el norte, una es la del inútil hijo de Kakarotto, la mocosa también esta ahí, ((Vegeta sonríe y emprende el vuelo velozmente envuelto de una gran cantidad de energía)) Ya es hora que conozcan el verdadero poder del príncipe de los saiyajin.

La pelea final esta por comenzar, con Goku y Vegeta en otro frente, Sailor Moon y los demás deberán de enfrentar a sus enemigos que van encabezados por la misma reina Lydían, ¿cómo es que esta pelea se decidirá?


	11. Capítulo 18: La entrega de Lydían

Tazard: Mest, ya no hay razón para quedarnos aquí, ¿Tienes las tres esferas contigo?

Mest: Si señor, ya las tengo.

Tazard: Entonces, vallamos pronto a la ciudad, no me quedare a esperar el poder, necesito de una vez por todas conseguir esas esferas.

**Tazard y Mest emprenden el vuelo hacia Tokio, al mismo tiempo en que estos dos se alejan, Goku llega al lugar por medio de la teletranportación**

Goku: ((Al llegar comienza a mirar a su alrededor)) Este es el lugar que vi en la mente de Tazard, ¿Eh? Puedo sentir dos presencias que se están alejando, una de ellas es de Tazard, seguramente van hacia la ciudad, ¡Un momento! Esa es la presencia de Vegeta, se dirige rápidamente a encontrar a esos tipos. No puedo ir a ayudarte Vegeta, primero tengo que encontrar a los niños, espero que te las puedas arreglar tu solo, no vallas a perder esa esfera del dragón que tienes.

**En esos instantes en la ciudad de Tokio, la nave de los guerreros Z llegaba al lugar pactado en donde ya los esperaban Lydían y los demás**

Trunks: ((Que iba volando resguardando la nave)) Ahí están, esperándonos ¿Qué hacemos señor Pikoro?.

Pikoro: ((Obviamente acompañando a Trunks)) No podemos atacarlos aun, no sabemos si traen las esferas con ellos.

Lydían: ((Observando como la nave descendía poco a poco)) Con que se decidieron a traer a todo el equipo, esa es señal de que no están dispuestos a entregar esta batalla sin antes pelear, peor para ellos, solo retrasaran lo irremediable.

** Pikoro y Trunks descienden a unos metros frente a sus enemigos, mientras la nave terminaba de aterrizar**

Pikoro: ¿Dónde esta Gohan?

Lydían: No seas impaciente, permite que los demás de los tuyos estén aquí.

Ziza: Necesitamos ver las esferas primero.

Liaturn: De otra manera estiramos haciendo mal el trato.

Lum: Dense prisa, ya ha transcurrido buena parte de la tarde.

Pikoro: ((Dejando su vista fija con Laras)) Ya llegara el tiempo de solucionar esto y de arreglar lo pendiente.

Lydían: ((Mientras los demás salían de la nave)) ¿Qué hay que arreglar? Solo dennos las esferas y este asunto terminara de una vez.

Trunks: Lo que dices son solo mentiras.

Pikoro: Ahórrate las distracciones, sabemos que este es otro plan suyo, quisieron separar el grupo de nuevo, esta vez no les funcionara, tendrían que enfrentarse al poder de dos super Saiyajin.

Lydían: ¿Qué tonterías dicen? No necesito separarlos tengo la situación controlada.

Pikoro: De nada te sirve hacer como que no sabes nada, como puedes observar solo uno de nosotros hace falta, Goku, él fue a donde tienes a Gohan y a Chibi Moon, cometiste un gran error, Aun que ese lugar este lejos de aquí y se hayan quedado otros tres hombres allí, Goku solo, puede con cualquiera que se quedó en ese lugar.

Lydían: ((Asustada comenzar a observar a todos buscando quien era el faltante mientras en su mente decía: Falta ese, el del corazón puro, esto debe ser un truco suyo, la única forma de que se pudieran dar cuenta en donde se encontraban los niños es que Cristal saliera de las tierras del reino, pero ella sabe las consecuencias que trae eso)) No estoy dispuesta a jugar con ustedes, saben lo que quiero, denme esas esferas ya o de lo contrario....

Sailor Moon: ((Mientras se colocaba en medio de Pikoro y Trunks)) ¿De lo contrario qué?, Ya realizaste tu amenaza ayer, nosotros estamos aquí para detenerlos.

Ziza: Ahora menos que nunca deben decir eso.

Lum: Nuestro poder es más grande que las veces pasadas, y tenemos el control de la situación.

Liaturn: Entreguen esas malditas esferas de una vez o se tendrán que atener a las consecuencias.

Sailor Mars: Sus tontas amenazas no resultaran, ustedes solo nos están mintiendo,

Sailor Jupiter: Si en verdad pensaran cumplir lo que dijeron Chibi Moon y Gohan estuvieran aquí.

Sailor Mercury: Por eso es fácil de intuir que tampoco piensan en cumplir su promesa de regresarle su energía a la gente.

**En ese momento Laras, que había permanecido observando un poco distanciado del grupo comienza a reír**

Laras: No hay motivo para estar hablando tanto, si quieren respuestas tendrán que obtenerlas peleando, así como yo pienso conseguir las esferas. ((Nuevamente Laras expulsa de sus manos bolas de energía, que casi de inmediato toman forma humana)).

Krilin: Son ellos de nuevo, son esas extrañas criaturas.

Yamcha: Esas cosas tienen que pagar por lo que nos hicieron.

Ten-Shin-Han: ((Aprieta sus puños y sonríe un poco)) ¡Bien! Así tendré oportunidad de tener una revancha.

Lum: ((Al sentir que la pelea era algo eminente)) Señora ¿Qué hacemos?

Lydían: ((Algo distraída por andar pensando en la cuestión de su hermana y el porque al parecer Goku había encontrado su escondite)) ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

Liaturn: ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?

Lydían: Si están inventando tantas tonterías quiere decir que no tienen la intención de entregarnos las esferas, acaben con ellos y quítenselas, después nos encargaremos de la gente ((al terminar de decir esto, los pensamientos de Lydían regresan hacia el castillo, Tazard y su hermana)).

**Mientras eso ocurría en Tokio, Goku caminaba cuidadosamente en los pasillos del derruido castillo**

Goku: Este lugar se ve desolado, la presencia de los niños esta algunos metros adelante, es mejor no usar la teletransportación de para llegar directamente con Gohan, si lo hago aumento la posibilidad que me sorprendan cuando apenas este apareciendo.

**Tazard y Mest cruzaban el cielo a gran velocidad con rumbo a Tokio**

Tazard: Hace mucho que no tenía que ir a esa ciudad por mi propia cuenta, desde que encontramos a ese tonto científico (El que pidió ser llevado a otra dimensión acompañado por las esferas).

Mest: ¡Je! Supongo que no podíamos hacer que Cristal nos llevara al lugar antes de matarla.

Tazard: De cualquier manera, vale la pena hacer este viaje, una vez que lleguemos a esa ciudad, al fin podré reunir las esferas y podré... Ya nos encontraron. ((Tazard observa como un resplandor se dirige velozmente hacia él y Laras)).

Mest: ((Observando fijamente el resplandor)) Es uno de ellos.

Tazard: ((Al distinguir quien era el que se acercaba, adopta un gesto muy serio)) La suerte me dio la oportunidad de vengarme más pronto de lo que había pensado.

**Los dos hombres miran como Vegeta, a enorme velocidad, se acerca para después interponerse en su camino, Tazard y Mest se detienen, Vegeta hace lo mismo a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia **

Vegeta: ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si que tienes mala suerte, parece que no tienes más remedio que encontrarte conmigo.

Tazard: El de la mala suerte eres tú, en esta ocasión no me podrás hacerme frente.

Vegeta: ((Suelta una sonora carcajada mientras cruza sus brazos)) ¡Qué ridículo eres!, No creas que porque ahora vienes acompañado de otro insecto podrás derrotarme, puedo sentir sus poderes de pelea y tengo que decirles que es ridícula la cantidad que tienen.

Mest: ¿Este es el que lo derroto señor?

Tazard: Si, por eso tiene esa cara de engreído.

Mest: Señor, le pido que me permita pelear contra él, anteriormente él lo pudo derrotar, pero sé que con la energía robada a la gente, mi poder debió crecer lo suficiente para poderle ganar.

Vegeta: O eres muy incrédulo o un estúpido, ya te dije que puedo sentir tu poder y no tienes ninguna oportunidad de ganar.

Tazard: Mest, dame las esferas y encárgate de él.

Mest: Como usted diga señor ((Mest saca de su traje las tres esferas del dragón que llevaba consigo, se las entrega a Tazard y se adelanta un poco hacia Vegeta)).

Vegeta: No me queda duda eres un verdadero estúpido, no hay manera en que me puedas dar una buena batalla, a no ser claro que tengas un incentivo ((Vegeta también saca la esfera de su traje y se las muestra a los dos hombres)) ¿Pueden creerlo? Si me vencen, tendrán otra esfera más, ya serán 4, pero si pierden, bueno ya no tendrán que preocuparse por eso ni por nada.

**Tazard comienza a alejarse de los dos guerreros**

Vegeta: ((Hablando con Tazard sin perder de vista a Mest)) No te alejes mucho, no pienso tardarme.

Mest: ((Alza su guardia y se dispone a atacar)) Muy bien bocón muéstrame lo que sabes ((Mest se lanza contra Vegeta, rápido, suelta un puñetazo directo al rostro de Vegeta, este solo se hace un poco para atrás haciendo fallar el golpe)).

**Vegeta no dice nada, solo esboza una pequeña sonrisa, Mest se irrita por el gesto de Vegeta e intenta alcanzar a su rival de nueva cuenta esta vez con una patada, pero Vegeta desaparece justo antes del golpe ocasionando que Mest se fuera de banda, Mest voltea a todos lados y escucha nuevamente la carcajada de Vegeta que provenía de arriba de él**

Vegeta: ¿Aun sigues con la misma confianza? ((Vegeta finalmente descruza sus brazos preparándose para atacar)), HAAAAAA.

**Vegeta expulsa su energía en forma de onda de choque misma que aturde a Mest haciéndolo retroceder, Vegeta no pierde tiempo y rápido vuela contra su adversario, furioso el Saiyajin conecta un poderoso puñetazo de izquierda en el rostro de Mest arrojándolo así veloz y violentamente varios metros abajo contra el piso, al estrellarse con el piso hace un gran hoyo en la tierra**

Cambio de escenario (***)

***Sailor Moon: La maldad de sus corazones es enorme, casi como el desprecio que le tienen a las vidas de todas las personas inocentes de Tokio, no se los perdonare eso y también que se llevaran a Chibi Moon y a Gohan, por eso tengo que castigarlos en el nombre de la Luna.

Sailor Moon: POR EL PODER DEL ALÓ DE LA LUNA. ((El ataque lo dirigen en contra de Lydían)).

Lydían: ¿Por qué siguen insistiendo con eso? ((Lydían, confiada, extiende su campo de fuerza delante de ella y sus hombres pero...)).

**El ataque de Sailor Moon golpea la barrera, rápidamente el poder de Sailor Moon se extiende por toda la barrera causando que esta se rompa**

Lydían: ((Sorprendida por lo anterior pero sin perder la calma)) ¡Rompiste mi barrera! Entonces tendré que pelear contra ustedes usando mis técnicas de ataque Ziza, Liaturn, Lum ustedes también háganlo.

**Los tres hombres de Lydían se separan ocasionando así que el grupo de Sailor Scouts también se dividieran para poder hacerles frente, mientras varios metros de altura Laras y sus hombres de energía acaparaban la atención de los Guerreros Z**

Pikoro: Voy hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a Gohan.

Laras: No entiendo que tanta preocupación tienen por esos mocosos inútiles, fue muy fácil atraparlos.

Pikoro: Cierra tu boca, yo mismo puedo encargarme de ti y de todos tu engendros.

Lara: ¿Todos? ((Laras comienza a carcajear)) Idiota, nunca vencerás a todos mis guerreros de energía, ni aunque te ayudaran esos tontos.

Krilin: Esas cosas son fuertes, pero estas muy equivocado si piensas que pueden vencernos a todos.

Laras: ((Continua con sus carcajadas)) ¿No lo pueden ver? Yo puedo crear soldados con la energía que robo de los cuerpos de mis oponentes, todo este tiempo he estado recibiendo poder de la gente de esta ciudad, me he vuelto más fuerte y también puedo hacer millones de soldados.

**Los hombres de energía se abalanzan contra Pikoro y Trunks mientras Laras comienza a resplandecer y se aleja a enrome velocidad**

Krilin: NO LO DEJEN ESCAPAR O SERÁ UN DESASTRE.

Chaos: SERIAN MILLONES DE ESOS SERES.

**Los guerreros Z vuelan tras Laras, por su parte Pikoro tiene en frente a seis de esos seres y Trunks otros seis**

Pikoro: ¿Y se supone que estas cosas nos detendrán? ((Pikoro alza su brazo derecho y extiende su mano dejando salir de ella una poderosa ráfaga de energía que acaba con sus seis adversarios de una sola vez.

Trunks: No estoy para perder el tiempo ((Trunks desenvaina su espada y arremete veloz a sus rivales, su velocidad es tal que ninguno de ellos alcanza a reaccionar antes de que el joven Saiyajin terminara con ellos, a tres los corta por la mitad de un solo tajo y a los otros tres los acaba con una ráfaga de energía)).

Pikoro: ((Observa como Trunks acaba con sus rivales cuando de pronto algo le llama la atención)) ¡Oh no! ¡DIABLOS!.

**Pikoro observa como Laras volaba a gran velocidad para alejarse de los demás guerreros que lo perseguían, al alejarse Laras arrojaba bolas de energía que se convertían en guerreros de energía rápidamente**

Pikoro: ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO? NO PERMITAN QUE CONTINÚE.

Laras: ((Al ver que los guerreros se acercaban a él deja de arrojar las bolas)) NO SE ME ACERQUEN, ESTRUENDO FINAL ((El poderoso ataque de Laras es ahora mas fuerte que la ultima vez que lo utilizó contra las Sailor Scouts)).

**Los guerreros Z desvían su vuelo para escapar de la poderosa técnica dándole así tiempo a Laras tiempo para que se pudiera colocar justo de tras de los cientos de hombres de energía. Pikoro y Trunks se unen al grupo**

Krilin: Disculpa Pikoro, no teníamos idea de lo que intentaba hacer.

Pikoro: ((Viendo detenidamente a todos sus nuevos adversarios)) Ya no vale la pena preocuparse por eso, ahora hay que encargarnos de cientos de esas cosas.

Yamcha: Son muchos, pero su poder no es muy grande no son iguales e los de ayer.

Pikoro: Estos están hechos de energías diminutas, hechos por la energía de la gente de ahí abajo.

Krilin: Eso es, justamente es del poder que le han estado robando a las personas desde ayer.

Pikoro: Si pero, él debió haberles dado un poco de su propio poder de lo contrario no podrían volar.

Laras: ((A la distancia le grita al grupo)) OIGAN SI SON TAN FUERTES VENGAN POR NOSOTROS, ATAQUEN SOLDADOS.

**Los cientos de hombres de energía se lanzan contra los guerreros, mientras abajo en la ciudad las Sailor Scouts seguían en su pelea **

**En grupos separados se realizaban pequeños combates, Ziza se enfrentaba a Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Pluto. Lum encaraba a Mercury, Venus y Saturn. Liaturn hacia lo propio contra Uranus y Neptune. Mientras Lydían tenia que batallar contra Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask**

Ziza: ATAQUE DE FILO ((Nuevamente la técnica de rayos cortadores (este ataque viene en el capitulo 7) es lanzada por Ziza pero esta vez...))

Sailor Mars: CON TODO MI PODER, ((Un gran resplandor rojo, producto de todo el poder liberado de golpe, emana del cuerpo de Mars)) FUEGO DE MARTE ENCIENDE.

Sailor Jupiter: CON TODO MI PODER, ((El mismo efecto Mars ocurre con Jupiter, solo que claro, el resplandor es de color verde)) CENTELLA RELAMPAGEANTE DE JUPITER

**Pluto al ver el poder de los ataques de las Scouts decide no atacar**

**Los poderes chocan neutralizándose mutuamente**

Sailor Mars: ((Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro)) Y estos solo fueron ataque normales, aun no conoces nuestros mejores ataques.

***Sailor Venus. Ahora no podrás aprovecharte de gente inocente para atacarnos.

Lum: ((Que permanecía parado, con una actitud confiada, ante Mercury, Venus y Satrurn.)) Tontas desearan que mejor las hubiera atacado usando una alma obscura ((Dicho esto Lum corre hacia donde están las Scouts))

**Sailor Venus le sale al paso, pero Lum da un enorme salto sorprendiendo a Venus, Lum cae justo frente de Mercury, esta intenta retroceder, Lum no lo permite, sujeta a Mercury de la muñeca derecha, Lum coloca su mano derecha en el estomago de la Scout, Mercury intenta liberarse, pero Lum hace que su mano resplandezca, al hacerlo Mercury es arrojada de espaldas varios metros**

Venus y Saturn: ¡MERCURY!

**Mercury cae fuertemente contra el piso, Venus duda un poco y se lanza contra Lum intentando conectarle un derechazo, pero Lum nuevamente da un gran salto**

Sailor Venus: ((Viendo como Lum iba subiendo)) Esta vez no CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!

**La cadena de Venus sube en forma de espiral y conecta a Lum derribándolo, Lum se golpea al caer al piso, pero reacciona rápido y se lanza rápido contra Saturn, Saturn no se inmuta, para sorpresa de Venus que veía atentamente Saturn no utiliza su campo de fuerza sino que extiende sus pequeños brazos hacia adelante sujetando su báculo deteniendo en seco el viaje de Lum contra ella **

Lum: ((Sujetando el báculo intentando forcejear con Saturn)) ¡Que pasa esta niña es muy fuerte! ¡NO PUEDO MOVERLA!

Sailor Venus: ¡Que fuerza tiene Saturn no es posible!

**De pronto Luna, Diana y Artemis que habían permanecido dentro de la nave pero salieron al ver el ataque a Mercury, aparecen detrás de Venus**

Artemis: ¡Claro que es posible!

Luna: Ahora puedo entender todo, no es que Sailor Saturn no pudiera liberar su poder, lo que pasa es que ella no emana la energía obscura que alguna vez la cubrió.

Diana: Esta el la muestra, esta deteniendo a su rival únicamente con su fuerza no se ve, pero esta ahí.

Sailor Venus: Pero si hubiera liberado su poder Goku o los demás se hubieran dado cuenta de eso.

Luna: Entonces Saturn debió liberar su poder durante la pelea.

Artemis: Quizá fue cuando Mercury fue golpeada, fue una reacción de enfado.

**Repentinamente Sailor Mercury es escuchada**

Sailor Mercury: ((Cubierta por un resplandor de color azul))BURBUJAS CONGELANTES ¡EXPLOTEN!

Lum: ((Aun forcejeando con Saturn)) ¿Qué es esta cosa? ((El ataque toma por desprevenido a Lum, una capa de hielo comienza a formarse encerrado a Lum dentro de el))

***Sailor Moon: No sé que tan efectivo se este poder contra ti, pero tengo que intentarlo. LUZ DE ESTRELLAS DE LAS SAILOR SCOUTS.

Lydían: ¿Continuas con tus tontos juegos? ((Lydían crea un pequeño campo de fuerza alrededor de ella causando que cuando se estrella el ataque de Sailor Moon desaparezca en el ))

Tuxedo Mask: Será mejor que admitas tu derrota, solo te estas defendiendo de nuestros ataques.

Lydían: ¡Que tontos son! Ni siquiera he comenzado a utilizar mis poderes de ataque, ya que están impacientes por verlos les daré gusto.

**En ese momento Sailor Mercury, Venus y Saturn acuden para ayudar a Sailor Moon**

Sailor Venus: Ya llegamos Sailor Moon, venimos para terminar con esto de una vez.

Sailor Mercury: Hay que usar nuestros poderes al máximo combinados estoy segura que con eso tendremos.

Sailor Moon: ¡Bien! hagámoslo chicas.

**Las Scouts nuevamente comienzan a emanar los resplandores, preparándose para atacar**

Lydían: Estoy harta de ustedes. QUÍTENSE DE MI CAMINO ((una poderosa onda de choque sale de la palma derecha extendida de Lydían, el poder es tal que arroja a las cuatro Scouts y a Tuxedo Mask violentamente por el aire))

** A varios metros de distancia de donde estaban parados, las Scouts se intentan levantarse llenas de sorpresa**

Lydían: Eso tómenlo solo como el inicio.

***Por su parte Vegeta permanecía flotando sobre el hoyo hecho por Mest al caer esperando que este saliera

Vegeta: QUE TANTO ESPERAS, ESO NO PUDO HABERTE MATADO, este gusano es más insignificante de lo que pensé.

**Mest sale volando sorpresivamente del hoyo a toda velocidad en contra de Vegeta**

Mest: MALDITO ((Mest arroja una ráfaga de energía Vegeta mientras iba a su encuentro)).

Vegeta: ((Al ver el ataque que se dirigía a él)) Gastas tus energías inútilmente ((Vegeta comienza a descender))

**La ráfaga golpea a Vegeta y aparece una nube de humo, el ataque no afecta a Vegeta quien cruza la nube y llega a encontrarse con Mest**

Mest intenta defenderse intentado arrojar dos ráfagas al mismo tiempo por eso extiende sus brazos hacia arriba, Vegeta desaparece y vuelve a aparecer por la espalda de Mest conectándole una fuerte patada. Mest sale expulsado con gran fuerza hacia delante, se detiene con gran dificultad y se voltea solo para ver que Vegeta esta frente de él listo para darle un puñetazo el cual conecta con gran fuerza. Mest nuevamente viaja hacia abajo a gran velocidad, aunque esta vez logra detenerse antes del golpe contra el piso, todo esto ocurría mientras Tazard miraba desde la distancia**

Mest: ((Apretando sus dos puños por la rabia que sentía)) Eres muy rápido ya veremos que haces cuando no te puedas mover ((Mest comienza a lanzar pequeñas bolas de energía como desesperado hacia donde estaba Vegeta)).

Vegeta: ¿Ahora qué idiotez intentas? ((Vegeta comienza a esquivar sin ninguna dificultad los ataques de Mest))

**Mest observa sonriente como Vegeta caía en su trampa mientras continuaba con sus ataques**

Vegeta: YA ME CANSE DE ESTO TERMINARE ESTO DE UNA VEZ, ((Vegeta intenta lanzar una bola de energía cuando...

Mest: Ni lo pienses BLOCK ATTACK ((Como ya antes había pasado con Goku y Pikoro, el campo alrededor de Vegeta se carga de energía y paraliza al Saiyajin)).

Vegeta: ((Intentando moverse sin lograrlo)) Miserable, era un truco.

Mest: Ja ja ja ja, ustedes son más tontos de lo que pense, caíste en mi trampa al igual que tus compañeros, ahora soy más fuerte tu no podrás liberarte como ellos lo hicieron, por si acaso, no te daré oportunidad ((Mest junta sus manos y se apresta a realizar un ataque)) Con este rayo terminare contigo HYPER BEAM ((Un rayo de color azul sale de las manos de Mest hacia Vegeta))

Vegeta: Imbécil ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no podría liberarme si alguna sabandija ya lo hizo antes? ((Vegeta hace explotar violentamente su poder y se libera de la técnica de Mest y rápido extiende su brazo derecho hacia delante)) BING BANG ATTACK.

**Un enorme bola de energía sale de la mano de Vegeta, que al chocar con el ataque de Mest lo desaparece por completo, para después impactar casi de inmediato a Mest causando una enorme explosión y la muerte de este**

Vegeta: ((Observando el hoyo causado por el ataque mientras el humo se disipaba)) Eso es lo que le ocurre a todo aquel que subestima el poder del príncipe de los Saiyajin. ((Vegeta lentamente gira su rostro hacia Tazard)).

**Tazard al ver la situación de pelea eminente comienza a acercarse**

Vegeta: Solo me faltas tu, y podré ir en busca de esas mujeres.

Tazard: Lamento decirte que ya mate a una de ellas y que no tendrás la oportunidad de buscar a Lydían, tu vas a morir aquí.

Vegeta: ((Suelta una carcajada)) Sabes que solo fanfarroneas, si de verdad sientes que tienes una oportunidad de ganarme hubieras ayudado a tu compañero a pelear en lugar de dejarlo morir.

Tazard: De nada me sirve un tonto que no puede ganarte.

Vegeta: Pareces muy confiado, la energía que estuvieron robando debe ser mucha, de acuerdo, COMENCEMOS.

***Por su parte Goku llega a la habitación en donde se encontraban las esferas, al entrar observa como Gohan y Sailor Chibi Moon se encontraban inconscientes tirados en el piso**

Goku: ((Con tono de alegría)) ¡Ahí están!, ((Goku comienza a correr hacia los niños cuando de pronto Goku se detiene al sentir una presencia además de Chibi Moon y Gohan))

**Wodken aparece a unos metros a la izquierda de Goku, en su rostro se veía un semblante muy confiado**

Wodken: No volvemos a ver, no entiendo como nos encontraste y llegaste aquí, ¡ah! bueno no importa ya no podrás salir de este lugar.

Goku: Eres tu, puedes aparecer y desaparecer por eso no pude sentir tu presencia antes, oye no tengo intención de participar en una pelea inútil, es mejor para ti que nos dejes ir en paz de lo contrario me tendré que ver forzado en pelear contigo.

Wodken: No estoy loco, conozco tu fuerza, se bien que ahora debes estar muy molesto por haberme traído a esos niños.

Goku: Bien me agrada escuchar eso, te lo repito, no quiero pelear contigo, no vale la pena, deja que me lleve a los niños.

Wodken: ((Ríe con un tono malicioso)) No soy digno para pelear contigo ¿eh?, je je je no te apures, tengo un mejor método para eso.

***Lydían observa como las Sailor Scouts se levantan después de su ataque**

Lydían: Estaban ansiosos por ver mis técnicas de ataque, esta bien lo haré es solo que no quiero que con uno de mis ataques haga pedazos a alguna de las esferas, ((Lydían cierra sus ojos y comienza a buscar las esferas en su mente)) ¡oh! Esperen, no las tienen ustedes, esos tipos de arriba las tienen con ellos. Mejor así podré acabar con ustedes, y después de ustedes lo haré con toda la raza humana.

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué te han hecho para que los odies tanto?

Lydían: Por su maldita vileza, me quitaron todo lo que yo más quería.

**A algunos metros de distancia Sailor Jupiter, y Mars estaban a punto de terminar con su rival**

Sailor Jupiter: ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE.

Sailor Mars: SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE.

Ziza: ((Sintiéndose perdido)) estas mocosas de hicieron más fuertes que nosotros ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

**Los ataques golpean simultáneamente a Ziza quien cae inconsciente**

Sailor Pluto: Muy buen trabajo, me siento orgullosa de ustedes por saber usar todo ese poder.

Sailor Mars: Gracias, espero y no se nos haya pasado lo mano.

Sailor Jupiter: ((Observando de cerca a Ziza)) No, solo esta inconsciente, parece que aprendimos bien a controlar nuestro a la perfección.

Sailor Mars: No hay que perder tiempo hay que ir ayudar a las demás con esa mujer.

**Las 3 Scouts corren para ir a apoyar a sus compañeras, mientras en las alturas, los guerreros Z se enfrentaban a centenas de hombres de energía de Laras, aun con la enorme cantidad los guerreros conseguían someter rápido a sus rivales y sin ninguna dificultad**

Pikoro: ((Arrojando ráfagas de energía a gran velocidad)) Esto es una verdadera molestia.

Trunks: ((Mientras utiliza su espada para eliminar a sus enemigos)) No tienen un poder fuerte, son muy fáciles de derrotar para nosotros, pero no podemos dejar que bajen a la ciudad.

**Krilin elimina a un rival de una patada y voltea abajo hacia la ciudad**

Krilin: Mientras nosotros estamos aquí, las muchachas se las tienen que arreglar solas ((Krilin esquiva un puñetazo y responde de la misma forma eliminando a su adversario)).

Pikoro: ¡Es verdad! Trunks, baja ayudar a esas niñas, nosotros podemos encargarnos de esto.

Trunks: Si enseguida voy ((Trunks guarda su espada y lanza una poderosa ráfaga de energía a un grupo de hombres de energía que de aproximaban a él desintegrándolos por completo, hecho esto Trunks baja hacia la ciudad de Tokio)).

*** Muy lejos de ahí, Vegeta y Tazard se encuentran en un intercambio de golpes en donde el Saiyajin parecía sacar ventaja**

Vegeta: ((Mientras se cubría una serie de puñetazos que Tazard lanzaba)) ¿este poder tan absurdo es lo que te hacia sentir orgulloso y confiado?

**Vegeta conecta un puñetazo en el rostro de Tazard, este reacciona furioso y golpea con fuerza el estomago de Saiyajin, Vegeta alza su rodilla izquierda y la conecta en el estomago de Tazard, este retrocede un poco, Vegeta aprovecha acercándose a Tazard con sus puños entrelazados sobre su cabeza para que después Vegeta golpe la cabeza de Tazard con ellos, el golpe sacude solo por un instante a Tazard que al reaccionar lleno de coraje lanza un gancho de derecha hacia arriba encontrando la quijada de Vegeta como blanco, el golpe lanza un poco hacia atrás a Vegeta causando así un pequeño respiro para los dos peleadores**

Vegeta: ((Pasándose su puño izquierdo pos su quijada como sobándosela)) Tu golpes tienen más fuerza y tus reacciones son más rápidas, pero no me han causado ningún daño, en cuanto a ti, comienzo a verte cansado.

Tazard: ((Jalando aire por la boca)) Tu poder no cambio nada, conozco tu máximo poder y ahora lo estas usando, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que esto se empareje.

Vegeta: Disculpa, si te refieres a la pelea en que te deje hecho un despojo, si estaba usando mucho de mi poder, pero no fue el máximo, si lo dije quizá fue solo para impresionarte, pronto conocerás la diferencia que hay cuando el príncipe Saiyajin utiliza mucho de su poder a cuando utiliza el máximo.

***Goku observaba como Wodken continuaba riendo casi como si estuviera loco**

Goku: ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?

Wodken: Pienso en la cara que pondrás cuando realice mi mejor truco, te lo advierto, no te permitirá que puedas defenderte del ataque.

Goku: Dudo mucho que tengas esa capacidad, tu poder no es muy grande que digamos.

Wodken: ¿Quién necesita su propio poder cuando se tiene el de los demás? (( Los dedos de la mano derecha de Wodken comienzan a brillar)) Te presento a mis nuevos muñecos.

**Repentinamente Sailor Chibi Moon y Gohan se levantan**

Goku: ((Voltea a ver a los niños)) Gohan hijo ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? ((Goku mira sorprendido como brillaban con un color púrpura los ojos de los chicos)).

Wodken: Aguarda, aun no viste todo.

Goku: ¿Qué les estas haciendo? ((Goku recibe en la espalda el ataque de una ráfaga de energía, Goku voltea y mira con espanto que fue Gohan el autor del ataque)) ¡Gohan hijo! ((Gohan lanza otra ráfaga de energía a Goku, pero en esta vez Goku le esquiva, muy molesto Goku mira a Wodken)) Maldito que le haz hecho a mi Gohan.

Wodken: Estoy controlando su cuerpo, esos dos mocosos están inconscientes, su mente esta desconectada, yo lo único que hago con mi poder es controlar sus cuerpos, se puede decir que son mis títeres.

Goku: ((En voz baja mientras veía a Gohan ante él en posición de ataque)) Por esa razón la presencia de los chicos es tan pequeña, les debieron haber quitado mucho de su poder para hacerles esto, ninguno de los dos hubiera sido controlado si tuvieran toda su fuerza ((Goku sube su tono de voz)) Deja a esos niños tramposo, pelea conmigo de forma justa.

Wodken: Je je, no lo haré, pelea con tu hijo, no tiene mucho poder, no será difícil derrotarlo.

Goku: MISERABLE DÉJALOS ((Goku se lanza con su puño alzado dispuesto a golpear Wodken pero al acercarse Goku se detiene súbitamente ya que Chibi Moon se coloca con sus brazos extendidos delante de Tazard)) ¡¿Chibi Moon?!

Wodken: Tendrás que encargarte de esta niña primero antes de que me puedas hacer algo.

Goku: ((Dando un salto atrás)) Gohan escúchame, tienes que liberarte, no permitas que te controle.

Wodken: Ya te dije que esta inconsciente, de nada te sirve llamarlo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te atreves a lastimar a niños inocentes?

Goku: ((Apretando puños y dientes por la rabia que sentía, al mismo tiempo que miraba con rencor a Wodken)) Te prometo que esto me lo pagaras.

***En Tokio Sailor Uranus y Neptune tenían algunos problemas con su rival**

Liaturn: ESFERAS OBSCURAS ((Tres bolas de energía de mediano tamaño salen de la palma de la mano de Liaturn dirigidas a las dos Scouts)).

Sailor Uranus: TIERRA TIEMBLA!.

Sailor Neptune: MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!

**Los poderes chocan y se neutralizan mutuamente**

Sailor Uranus: No podrás escapar por siempre.

Liaturn: Ni tengo que hacerlo, me encargare de ustedes, es cuestión de tiempo, mientras permanezcan peleando en este sitio, su poder seguirá siendo absorbido y puesto a nuestro favor.

Sailor Uranus: Es por esa la razón por la que te tengo que derrotar pronto, ESPADA DE URANO ELIMINA!

Sailor Neptune: REFLEJO SUBMARINO!

**El ataque de ambas Scouts da en el blanco, sin embargo Liaturn con solo cubrirse le quita la mitad de su eficacia**

Sailor Neptune: El impacto de nuestro poder ha bajado muchisimo, ya nos han quitado mucho de nuestro poder.

Sailor Uranus: Es una ventaja que las demás aprendieran a usar su poder al máximo.

Liaturn: Es bastante tarde para que se den cuenta, es mi turno de atacar. ((Liaturn comienza a cargar sus manos de una energía luminosa preparando un ataque))

**Cuando Liaturn parecía aprestarse para atacar, la voz de Trunks proveniente de las alturas, detiene las intenciones**

Trunks: ((Bajando a media velocidad)) Olvida la idea de atacarlas, es mejor que te rindas.

Liaturn: ((Viendo a Trunks con cierto temor)) Joven insolente, ¿crees que porque puedes volar eres más fuerte que yo?, te daré tu merecido ya que no puedes esperar a que termine con estas niñas.

**Liaturn arroja una ráfaga de energía a Trunks esperando con eso hacerle por lo menos un poco de daño, pero Trunks sin ningún problema, da una palmada al ataque lanzándolo así lejos de la ciudad, dejando a Liaturn con un enorme sentimiento de frustración**

Liaturn: ((En su mente)) Me lo temía, ese chico es muy fuerte, hay forma en que pueda derrotarlo, tampoco puedo transformarlo en una alma negra, estas mocosas pueden curarlo con su poder, lo único que puedo hacer es que pierda el tiempo conmigo y que su energía sea lentamente absorbida.

Trunks: ((Desciende finalmente)) ¿Cuál es tu decisión?

Sailor Uranus: ((Con un tono retador a Trunks)) Oye nadie pidió tu ayuda, vete a ayudar a los tuyos, nosotras nos encargaremos de él.

Trunks: ((Sin quitarle su vista a Liaturn)) Perdonen, pero no puedo irme, yo seré el que se encargue de él, es lo mejor.

Sailor Uranus: No necesitamos tu ayuda, no quiero que intervengas en esto echándolo todo a perder como lo hicieron esos dos tontos compañeros tuyos

**Las severas palabras de Uranus causan que Trunks reaccione volteando a ver a Uranus, Liaturn a ver la distracción decide atacar a Trunks con otra ráfaga, Trunks alcanza a reaccionar por reflejos y lanza un rayo que sin ningún problema elimina el poder rival y continua sus camino hasta que impacta en el cuerpo de un desprevenido Liaturn que al recibir el ataque sale volando varios metros por el impacto **

Trunks: ((Algo contrariado)) ¡Cielos esa no fue mi intención!, espero no haberlo matado.

Sailor Neptune: Tú ya mataste a uno, ¿Por qué te preocupas por este?

Trunks: ((Mientras se acerca a Liaturn)) El otro no me dejo otra alternativa, nos atacó con un poder fuerte aun cuando se lo advertí, este en cambio, aunque también nos atacó, su poder no era muy grande, no valdría la pena haberlo matado. ((Trunks observa que Liaturn solo estaba inconsciente)) Me alegra, esta bien, solo lo aturdió el golpe, espero que permanezca así. Sé que no confían en nosotros, es una pena, por ahora no hay tiempo que perder, Sailor Moon y las demás necesitan ayuda.

**Trunks se dirige a gran velocidad para ayudar mientras Uranus y Neptune comienzan a correr detrás de él**

Sailor Uranus: ((Dibujando una pequeña sonrisa)) ¡Hum! Después de todo, si pueden ser útiles.

***Vegeta había estado utilizando todo su poder en sus ataques contra Tazard quien parecía ir perdiendo poco a poco las fuerza, la pelea estaba solo de un solo lado, cada vez que Tazard intentaba lanzar un golpe este recibía otros cuatro de Vegeta**

**Tazard intenta volar alrededor de Vegeta buscando un punto en donde pudiera atacar, Vegeta rápidamente vuela para cortar su viaje y colocarse a un costado de Tazard**Vegeta: ((Conecta un codazo en la espalda de Tazard)) Vamos, ¿dónde esta esa confianza que tenias? ((Vegeta da una patada de giro que golpea la costillas de Tazard arrojándolo violentamente metros adelante)).

Tazard: ((Con su mano derecha en su costado izquierdo)) Esto no puede ser, ¿Cómo pude confiar tanto en esa idiota de Lydían? Este tipo me esta dando una paliza, los poderes de los Saiyajin no son tan grandes, algo no anda bien aquí.

Vegeta: Me puedo dar cuenta como tus ganas de pelear han ido desapareciendo, ya va siendo momento en de terminar, me estoy divirtiendo, pero también esto es una perdida de tiempo. ((Vegeta desaparece y aparece justo enfrente de Tazard)).

**Tazard intenta conectarle un derechazo, pero Vegeta lo detiene con su mano izquierda, Tazard ahora intenta con su izquierda, el resultado es el mismo, ahora Vegeta sujeta las dos manos de Tazard mientras ambos flotaban en el aire**

Vegeta: Je je, No eres más que una sabandija, ((Vegeta da un cabezazo justo en la frente de Tazard)).

**Tazard da un grito de dolor mientras comenzaba a sangrar a causa del cabezazo**

Vegeta: ((Al ver el estado de desgaste de Tazard , suelta las manos y lo sujeta de las ropas)) Todo esto es solo lo menos que mereces por haberme desafiado. ((Vegeta comienza a golpear el estomago de Tazard con su puño repetidamente sin que este pudiera responder o siquiera moverse)).

***Por su parte Goku continuaba con grandes problemas, por un lado seguía esquivando los ataques de Gohan y por el otro, cada vez que intentaba atacar a Wodken Chibi Moon se interponía en su camino**

Goku: ((Decía en su mente mientras esquivaba los ataques de Gohan que lo atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo) Es inútil, no puedo concentrarme lo suficiente para lanzar un ataque, Gohan me lo impide, tampoco puedo arriesgarme a lanzar un rayo, si no acierto podría lastimar gravemente a Chibi Moon.

Wodken: Ese niño si que es un buen peleador, ¿ no lo piensas?

Goku: Odio la forma en que te estas aprovechando de ellos, pero te prometo que encontrare la forma de vencerte.

Wodken: Ojalá y no tardes mucho.

**Goku se decide y golpea en el rostro a Gohan haciéndolo a un lado, rápidamente se lanza contra Wodken, casi al llegar Goku esquiva a Chibi Moon y lanza un puñetazo al rostro de Wodken, sin embargo este logra cubrirlo con ambos brazos**

Wodken: Ni pienses que soy tan alfeñique para que fuera muy fácil golpearme. ((Goku intenta lanzar otro golpe pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Gohan le da una patada que lo arroja por los aires))

Goku: ((Reacciona en el aire, compone su figura y cae correctamente)) Esto lo complica más, ahora veo que puedes esquivar o detener mis golpes, hay posibilidades de que si fallo sea Chibi Moon la que reciba el golpe, también ya me di cuenta que Gohan ha ido aumentando su poder, te estas arriesgando a que recupere el conocimiento.

Wodken: Ni te ilusiones, una vez que logro controlar el cuerpo de alguien es hasta que yo quiero, no importa que se vuelva mas fuerte o recupere sus fuerzas, solo necesito que este débil e inconsciente para poder apartar su mente del cuerpo, a lo que me refiero es que mientras yo no lo permita, la mente de estos niños continuara desconectada.

***Lydían: ((Observando fijamente a las cuatro Scouts que tenia de frente)) No se queden ahí sin hacer nada, el tiempo se les esta yendo, recuerden que si no hacen nada para cuando termine la tarde le gente de esta ciudad morirá.

Sailor Pluto: ¿Sientes que tu poder te puede ayudar a ganar esto sola? ((Sailor Pluto señala a las Scouts que estaban llegando al lugar de la batalla)).

Sailor Mars: ((Mientras ella, Jupiter y Saturn se acercaban corriendo)) AQUÍ ESTAMOS CHICAS AGUARDEN.

Sailor Jupiter: YA DERROTAMOS A LOS QUE VENÍAN CON ELLA SERÁ MÁS FÁCIL.

Tuxedo Mask: Ya lo escuchaste estas sola, es cuestión de tiempo para que te derrotemos.

Sailor Moon: Por favor entréganos las esferas y regrésale la energía a toda la gente ya no hay razón de pelear.

**Al llegar las otras tres Scouts Lydían queda rodeada por ellas, al mirar a su alrededor y ver las Scouts comienza a reír**

Lydían: Supongo que también quieren que regrese a los niños ¿no?, que tontos son todos, mientras más juntos estén más fácil será derrotarlos. ((Dicho esto Lydían agacha un poco su mirada y una sombra oscura cubre sus ojos))

**Súbitamente el cielo comienza a cambiar, comienzan aparecer nubes obscuras acompañadas de fuertes vientos.**

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué esta pasando?

Sailor Mercury: ¿Por qué se nubló de repente.

Sailor Venus: ((Asustada señala a Lydían)) ¡Chicas miren!.

Lydían: ((Comienza a reír más fuerte mientras poco a poco alza su vista)) Se supone que jamás deberíamos usar este poder contra nadie, todo este tiempo fuimos piadosos con ustedes al usar ataques tranquilos, ahora tendrán que enfrentarse a mi verdadero poder ((Lydían alza por completo su mirada, en su rostro aun permanecía esa sombra obscura en su rostro que le cubría los ojos, solo que ahora los ojos brillaban intensamente contrastando con esa obscura sombra)).

**Un relámpago ilumina a todos y el trueno es señal para el comienzo del ataque de Lydían, una poderosa ráfaga del viento desciende y se arremolina su alrededor Lydían**

Lydían: APÁRTENSE DE MI VISTA. ((Las ráfagas de viento envuelven a todas las Scouts)) Debí haber hecho esto desde el principio.

**En ese momento rayos de energía salen de las manos de Lydían, con gran una enorme velocidad y precisión las Scouts son golpeadas y derribadas por el impacto**

Sailor Mars: ((Se levante rápidamente)) No te será tan fácil ((Mars arremete en una carrera a Lydían)).

Sailor Jupiter: ((Igualmente se levanta y arremete)) Voy contigo Mars.

Sailor Venus. ((Corre detrás de las dos Scouts después de levantarse)) Las ayudo muchachas.

Sailor Moon: ((Viendo el ataque de sus amigas)) Muchachas no, aguarden.

Lydían: ((Dibuja una sonrisa)) Ustedes lo pidieron niñas tontas. ((Lydían alza su mano izquierda y lanza una bola de energía de gran tamaño)).

**La bola casi de inmediato llega contra las Scouts, pero al hacerlo no explota, primero las envuelve con su poder causando un gran castigo a las Scouts quienes comienzan gritar, después el poder desaparece arrojando a las 3 Scouts al piso muy aturdidas**

**Las Scouts miran con espanto el resultado del ataque de Lydían**

Lydían: Siguen ustedes ((Vuelve a alzar su mano, pero en ese instante Trunks llega al lugar del combate)).

Trunks: Basta, ya no continúes con eso.

Lydían: Y ahora llega la ayuda, muchacho intenta lo que quieras tu destino será el mismo que el de estas niñas, entregarle su poder a Tazard, es justo lo que voy a hacer con estas niñas ahora ((Lydían comienza a buscar a Tazard en el lugar en donde lo dejo cerrando sus ojos, de inmediato la imagen de Tazard siendo aporreado por Vegeta)) ¿¡Qué esta pasando!? ¿Por qué esta en las sala de recuperación?, esta muy lastimado.

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué le esta pasando?

Trunks: Oye ¿qué te ocurre?

**Lydían abre sus ojos y los clava profundamente con Trunks**

Lydían: Tu y ((Voltea mira a Sailor Saturn)) tu, no puedo perder el tiempo, en sus almas hay obscuridad me serviré de ella. ((Los ojos de Lydían resplandecen, al hacerlo Trunks y Saturn son envueltos por un poder oscuro)) Necesito de su poder lo necesito para ayudar a Tazard.

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué les estas haciendo?

Lydían: No es igual de eficaz si envió el poder a Tazard en lugar donde esta, por eso ahora usare le energía maligna de esos dos, de esa forma el poder es más fuerte.

**Mientras eran envueltos por el poder de Lydían muchas imágenes pasaban por su mente**

Sailor Saturn: Todo el dolor que puedo causar, la destrucción, la enorme maldad que hay en mi, soy el mesías del silencio.

***Vegeta: ((Lanza a Tazard con fuerza hacia el piso)) De nada me serviste, es tiempo de terminarte de una vez ((Vegeta comienza a cargar su poder mientras Tazard permanecía inmóvil en el piso)).

***Trunks: Esos malditos andoides, acabaron con todo, arruinaron todo, mataron al señor Goku, a mi padre a Gohan, nunca se los perdonare ((Trunks expulsa su energía y por algunos instantes se convierte en súper Saiyajin, pero de inmediato pierde su poder y su transformación)).

Lydían: Es el momento, ((Lydían extiende sus brazos y el resplandor que envolvía a Trunks y Saturn desaparece al mismo tiempo que estos caen inconscientes sin energía al piso)).

***Vegeta: ((Lanza su ataque a Tazard)) MUERE BING BANG ATTACK.

**La bola de energía choca en su blanco y ocasiona una tolvanera**

***Lydían: El trabajo esta hecho.

***Vegeta: ((Viendo hacia el polvo que se estaba disipando)) ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué clase de truco es este?

**La nube de polvo se disipa y Tazard aparece de pie envuelto de la energía obscura que radiaba a Trunks y a Saturn**

Vegeta: ¿Qué paso aquí? Su poder ahora es más grande.

**Ahora Tazard tiene el poder robado de Trunks y de Saturn, Lydían ha demostrado su inmenso poder, Laras y sus hombres de energía se han convertido en una amenaza para la ciudad de Tokio por esos los Guerreros Z se están esforzando en enfrentarlos, mientras Goku continua intentando resolver el problema que Wodken le dejo, enfrentar a Gohan y a Chibi Moon sin hacerles daño**


	12. Capítulo 19: Tragedia

Recuerden que *** significa cambio de escenario.

Goku:- En el lugar en donde Tazard y los demás escondían a Gohan y a Chibi Moon.

Vegeta- En un valle desolado en territorio japonés.

Sailor Scouts- En Tokio, en las cercanías de la torre.

Guerreros Z: Pelando sobre Tokio a algunos kilómetros de donde están las Scouts.

Vegeta: ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? ¿Por qué esa energía que lo cubre se siente como la de un super saiyajin?

Tazard: ((Alzando su mirada hacia Vegeta mientras sentía su nuevo poder)) Esto debe ser obra de Lydían, este poder es enorme, mi cuerpo apenas puede soportarlo, mis heridas me duelen bastante, maldito Saiyajin me las vas a pagar.

Vegeta: ((Desciende a piso y se coloca a algunos metros de distancia de Tazard)) Siguen sus trucos, no estoy dispuestos a seguir esperándote TOMA ((Vegeta a esa poca distancia arroja y poderoso rayo de energía usando sus dos manos)).

**Nuevamente el ataque golpea a Tazard y causa otra tolvanera, Vegeta se eleva algunos metros para escapar del polvo**

Vegeta: Veamos que tan fuerte te volviste, ((en su mente)) con las heridas que tenia, y con el poder del ataque que acaba de recibir debió quedar tendido no importa el poder que esta emanado... ¡¿QUÉ?!.

**Al disparase el polvo la Tazard permanecía como si nada hubiera pasado**

Vegeta: ((Mira sorprendido el resultado del ataque)) Lo soportó, lo soportó sin ni siquiera cubrírselo, el poder que lo cubre es el de un super saiyajin ¿Cómo demonios es eso posible? ((Vegeta refleja un gesto de angustia en su rostro))

Tazard: Ese es el gesto que más me agrada ver en mis rivales ((Tazard se lanza a gran velocidad en contra de Vegeta)).

***Luna y Artemis llaman a Venus, Mars y Jupiter intentado que recuperen el sentido**

Artemis: Venus levántate por favor levántate.

Luna: ¿Chicas están bien?, por favor digan algo. Las muchachas están inconscientes pero parecen estar bien.

**Por su parte Diana intentaba lo mismo con Trunks y Saturn**

Diana: Señor Trunks, Sailor Saturn levántense, ¿Pueden oírme? Me alegra, ellos aun respiran, siguen vivos.

Lydían: ((Volviéndole su rostro a la normalidad, es decir la sombra que lo cubría desapareció)) De pronto se están dando cuenta que no esta fácil como lo habían pensado, deberían ver sus rostros, están desconcertadas. Mejor díganle a sus amigos que entreguen las esferas, la tarde sigue avanzando.

Sailor Moon: ¿Te preocupa mucho eso? Que la tarde este pasando.

Lydían: ¿Qué dices niña?

Sailor Moon: No estas actuando como dices que eres, solo nos estas amenazando con usar tus poderes más fuertes y con quitarnos nuestra energía por completo, pero la verdad es que no lo hiciste. A pasar que demostraste tener un poder enorme, solo dejaste a las chicas inconscientes, no les hiciste otro daño.

Lydían: ¿Qué es esto niña? Intentas decirme que no soy mala, ((Lydían sonríe)) Escucha, no se trata ser malo o de ser bueno, se trata de hacer lo justo para conseguir lo que se quiere, necesito las esferas y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlas, conozco la historia del milenio de plata, lo leí en libros de mi padre los conocíamos bien por eso he podido bloquear la mayor parte de sus poderes.

Sailor Pluto: Entonces tú eres la causante de que no pudiera usar mis poderes especiales, mis visiones, mi control sobre el tiempo.

Lydían: He estado preparando todo mi poder para este momento, no iba dejar que ustedes lo echaran a perder, no pudieron defender su reino no tuvieron la fuerza suficiente y ahora se aferran a defender a la patética gente de este planeta, las he estado observando todo este tiempo, como han defendido este mundo, tontas si hubieran tenido esas fuerzas cuando fueron fue amenazado su reino.

Luna: ((Furiosa)) Tu no tienes derecho a decir eso, no sé que hayan escrito en sus libros, quizá sean los únicos habitantes de la tierra que tenían algo escrito sobre el milenio de plata, pero están muy lejos de entender que fue lo que paso en aquel entonces, están muy lejos de comprender el dolor y el sacrificio de todos, el sacrificio de la reina.

Lydían: De nada le ha servido el sacrificio, ¿qué intentan? ¿conseguir que esta gente cambie?. Yo no perderé el tiempo con los humanos yo regresare mi reino tal como era.

**En ese momento Uranus y Neptune llegan corriendo al lugar apareciendo por detrás de Lydían**

Sailor Saturn: Disculpen el retraso, mucha de nuestra energía ya se ha ido.

Sailor Neptune: Aun así estamos dispuestas a ayudar para vencer a esta mujer.

**Mientras, en el cielo sobre Tokio, los guerreros Z hacen una pausa en su batalla contra los hombres de energía de Laras al darse cuenta del cambio en el cielo**

Krilin: ¿Por qué se nubló de repente?

Pikoro: No lo sé espero y esto no tenga nada que ver con la pelea de abajo.

Yamcha: No hay modo de saberlo, nos hemos alejado bastante del lugar en donde se encuentran las muchachas.

Pikoro: Tanto que parece que esta hecho a propósito, este sujeto se ha encargado de retirarnos de ese lugar ayudándose con estos hombres.

Chaos: Y no podemos dejarlos solos se pondrían a destruir la ciudad.

Ten-Shin-Han: No cabe duda, esto esta muy bien planeado.

Pikoro: No es momento de hablar, hay que apresurarnos con estas cosas.

**Nuevamente los guerreros siguen con su batalla**

***Goku: ((Intercambiando golpes con Gohan)) Vamos Gohan, debes reaccionar, escúchame vuelve en ti.

Wodken: No seas necio es mejor que lo olvides, el no volverá a en si, ese niño peleara hasta el final ya sea el tuyo o el de él.

Goku: ((Al terminar de escuchar a Wodken Goku cambia el semblante de su rostro de sorprendido y preocupado a serio)) No hay más remedio, perdóname hijo, pero no me queda mas alternativa que esta.

**Dicho esto, Goku suelta un poderoso puñetazo hacia el rostro de Gohan, Goku acierta el golpe y el impacto provoca que Gohan gire su rostro y se quede sin guardia, Goku aprovecha el momento y de inmediato propina una patada que arroja a Gohan violentamente contra un muro haciendo que se desmorone**

Wodken: ¡Cielos! Al fin de decidiste a lastimar a tu hijo.

Goku: ((Volteando a ver a Wodken)) ¡Qué tonto eres! Ese ataque es solo para dejarlo inconsciente, Gohan es mucho más fuete de lo que crees. ((De pronto Goku vuelve a voltear hacia con Gohan cuando escucha que este se levanta entre los escombros)) ¡Gohan! ¡Es imposible! Los dos golpes que le di fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para dejarlo tirado por unos momentos.

Wodken: ((Suelta una carcajada)) Idiota, veo que no entiendes nada, si tu idea era dejarlo inconsciente eres muy estúpido, ya te lo dije yo controlo su cuerpo el ya esta inconsciente.

Goku: Pues entonces no hay remedio si debo dejar a Gohan medio muerto tendré que hacerlo, no voy a permitir que alguien como tu me derrote.

Wodken: ¡Je! ¿A quién quieres engañar? Nuca lastimarías a esos niños ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

Goku: No es solo mi vida, es la de millones y estoy seguro que tanto Gohan como Chibi Moon estarían dispuestos hacer el sacrificio.

Wodken: Di lo que quieras, no te creo nada.

***Lydían: ((Mirando de reojo a Uranus y Neptune)) No importa cuantas sean, no me pueden vencer, eso tienen que aceptarlo.

Sailor Uranus: ¿Tu les hiciste eso a las niñas? ((Hablando de las Scouts tendidas en el piso))

Lydían: A las tres de una vez, ¿qué quieres intentarlo?

Sailor Uranus: Seguramente si lo intento termine igual que ellas, no te preocupes encontraremos la forma de vencerte.

Lydían: De pronto se volvieron prudentes, les doy un consejo, sean más resueltas, peleen por lo que quieren de una vez con decisión, se tienen que apurar ustedes también están perdiendo fuerza, sigan desperdiciando su energía por la raza humana.

Sailor Moon: No es ningún desperdicio, no permitiremos que gente inocente sufra.

Sailor Mercury: Nos pediste que peleemos con decisión por lo que queremos, nuestro deseo es proteger a la gente.

Lydían: No puedo entender porque prefieren proteger a esta gente con sentimientos tan miserables a intentar reconstruir su legado.

Artemis: Porque lo que estas niñas tienen de legado es el pelear por la gente que quieren, el de proteger a todo el mundo de seres egoístas como tu.

Tuxedo Mask: Dices que no entiendes porque protegemos a los humanos, ¿Cómo quieres entenderlo si te la has pasado repudiándolos sin darles ninguna oportunidad?

Sailor Moon: Te aseguro que si tú hubieras convivido con las personas de este lugar te habrías dado cuenta de lo maravillosas que son. Nadie de aquí es perfecto, todos tenemos algo malo en nuestro corazón, incluso yo no puedo de dejar de sentir celos cada vez que Rini se aproxima a Darien, llego a sentir que él la quiere más que a mi, sé que es ridículo, pero no dejo de pensarlo a pesar de que Darien siempre me demuestra cuanto me ama e incluso Rini en su forma muy especial de hacerlo, y yo al igual los amo, así como a mis amigas, mis padres o hasta mi hermano, a pesar de cómo puedan portarse con migo o con los demás, ellos tienen muchas cosas hermosas en su corazón, solo tienes que darte la oportunidad de descubrirlo.

Lydían: No necesito conocer a ningún humano para saber lo que pueden hacer, corrompieron a los que cometieron el error de venir a vivir con ustedes prefiriéndolos en lugar de estar en calma con nosotros.

***Vegeta y Tazard se encontraban en el aire en medio un intercambio de golpes, conforme seguían luchando era Tazard quien comenzaba a imponer condiciones basado en velocidad y fuerza**

Tazard: ¿Qué ocurre contigo Saiyajin? ¿Te estas cansando? o ya no puedes seguir peleando conmigo.

Vegeta: ((Cubriéndose puñetazos que Tazard lanzaba velozmente)) Ni creas que por haberte vuelto más rápido y fuerte tienes la pelea ganada, de nada te sirve tu poder si no sabes pelar. ((Vegeta lanza un puñetazo que se estrella en el estomago de Tazard))

**Esta vez el golpe resulta ineficaz, Tazard ni siquiera retrocede o hace gesto alguno**

Tazard: ((Deja de lanzar golpes y sonreír)) No solo es la fuerza y la velocidad, también es mi resistencia, tu fuerza ahora no alcanza ni para lastimarme de esa manera nunca me ganaras.

Vegeta: ((Aprieta fuertemente sus dientes)) No me importa si usan trucos bobos para aumentar su fuerza, jamás podrás derrotar al príncipe de los saiyajin ¿me escuchaste? ((Vegeta termina de expulsar todo lo que le queda de su poder para así poder pelear))

**La gran cantidad de poder no pasa desapercibida por Goku**

***Goku: ((En su mente, mientras continuaba peleando con Gohan)) En ese lugar esta pasando algo muy raro, por un momento pensé que Vegeta tenia el combate ganado, su rival ya tenia muy poca fuerza, ahora Tazard no solo recobró su poder si no que se siente un poder más grande que el de Vegeta, pareciera ser la energía de un super saiyajin, pero se siente un poco diferente ¿Qué será?

***Vegeta: ((Se aleja rápidamente de Tazard y comienza a lanzar a enorme velocidad muchas ráfagas de energía)) Si eres lo suficientemente rápido esquívalas.

Tazard: ((Las ráfagas golpea a Tazard en todo el cuerpo sin causarle daño alguno)) ¿Qué miserable intento de ataque es ese? (( Tazard extiende su brazo derecho hacia delante, al abrir su palma un enorme y poderoso rayo de color rojo sale de ella)).

**Vegeta se ve sorprendido y no reacciona a tiempo, el rayo lo golpea y le causa un gran daño, debido al impacto Vegeta cae varios metros abajo hacia el piso**

Tazard: Estos poderes son mejores de lo que pense, te felicito Lydían si que sabes lo que haces, solo me pregunto si sabes que le pasó a tu hermana.

***Lydían: Estoy cansada de ustedes, por lo visto no les interesa la vida de estas personas, ya dejaron pasar mucho tiempo, es mejor que me encargue de ustedes y después les quitare las esferas a esos tipos, al fin de cuentas sin ninguna de ustedes cerca puedo enfrentarlos a sus sentimientos obscuros.

Sailor Uranus: La que se estaba tardando eres tu, deja de estar haciendo tiempo para que perdamos nuestras fuerzas.

Lydían: Sabía que no podrías esperar a que llegara tu turno, ven por mi entonces ((Al decir esto sus ojos cambian nuevamente de color)).

Sailor Pluto: Detente Uranus, no la ataques, si lo haces terminaras como las demás Scouts, recuerda que ellas estaban usando más fuerza de la que estas usando ahora.

Sailor Uranus: ((Antes de que se lanzara al ataque, recapacita las palabras de Pluto y se detiene)) ¡Es cierto! Estaban usando su poder al máximo, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, mientras esperamos nuestra energía es robada por ellos.

Lydían: Una duda muy razonable, ser sensato o esperar a quedarse muy débiles para pelear, ¿Qué les parece si las ayudo a decidir? ((Lydían alza su mano izquierda resplandeciente, por estar preparando un poder, hacia donde Sailor Moon se encontraba)) ¿Les gustaría ver caer a su princesa? ((Lydían voltea a ver a Sailor Moon alistándose para disparar)) A ver si sigues pensando si soy buena mocosa.

**Lydían esta a punto de lanzar su ataque cuando se da cuenta que Tuxedo Mask se mueve rápidamente para proteger a Sailor Moon del ataque, Lydían se sorprende al ver la acción y duda al lanzar su ataque, en ese momento Uranus y Neptune se lanzaban en contra de Lydían para detenerla, esta reacciona y cambia el objetivo de su ataque**

Lydían: Apártense de mi ((Lydían arroja una bola de energía contra Uranus y en el mismo movimiento le arroja otra a Neptune))

**Los resultados son los mismos que tuvieron en el ataque contra Jupiter, Mars y Venus, las dos Scouts son apresadas por la energía de la esferas, al mismo tiempo que eran castigadas por la misma energía**

Lydían: No se pasen de listas ((De inmediato Lydían corta el castigo, aunque al igual que con las demás Scouts al desaparecer la energía, surge una pequeña explosión que aturde a las Scouts dejándolas inconscientes))

**Lydían nuevamente se vuelve hacia donde Tuxedo Mask se encontraba **

Lydían: ¿Que tanto te importa esa niña que eres capaz de interponer tu vida a la suya?

Tuxedo Mask: Bastante, y si supieras lo que es el amor no lo preguntarías.

Lydían: Claro que sé lo que es el amor, si no tienes cuidado con el, tendrás varios problemas que no necesitas.

Sailor Moon: Estas mal, eso que dices esta totalmente equivocado, el amor siempre te impulsa a hacer lo mejor de ti por los demás, el amor te hace capaz de dar tu vida a cambio del ser que a amas.

Lydían: Uno de los problemas de los que me refería, no piensas correctamente y en este momento debo pensar bien todo, su amor de nada les servirá ya que tengo pensado matarlos.

Sailor Mercury: No, no lo vas hacer, no tienes la intención.

Lydían: Otra vez con esa tontería, están tentando mucho a su serte.

Sailor Mercury: Ya me di cuenta que lo que Sailor Moon dijo es verdad, no tienes la intención de matarnos, lo acabas de demostrar, no atacaste con la misma fuerza a Uranus y a Neptune con la que atacaste a las demás, lo redujiste porque sabes que estaban menos fuertes y más cansadas. Sailor Moon tiene razón si en verdad ya quisieras matarnos ya lo hubieras hecho.

Luna: Y en lugar de quitarle la energía poco a poco a la gente bien hubieras podido usar sus técnicas de ataque para destruir la ciudad hasta que aceptáramos entregar las esferas.

Lydían: ((Mostrando señas de desesperación)) Si quiero o no eso no importa, lo importante es que conforme pasa el tiempo debo usar medidas más drásticas, se los vuelvo a decir, no permitiré que se interpongan en mi camino.

***Mientras tanto, la situación cambiaba en la pelea que Goku libraba, conforme avanzaba el tiempo, los ataques de Goku sobre Gohan se hacían más y más fuertes mientras Wodken observaba perplejo**

Wodken: ¿Qué ocurre contigo esa es la forma en que se trata a un hijo?

Goku: ((Da dos fuertes puñetazos en el estomago a Gohan y lo remata con una patada que lo arroja varios metros hacia atraz)) Ya te lo dije, Gohan esta preparado para esto, si debe sacrificarse te aseguro que lo hará con gusto.

Wodken: Eres un maldito loco, como dijo el señor Tazard ustedes los saiyajin son unos brutos obsesionados con las peleas y en ganarlas.

***Y Vegeta en ese instante daba una muestra de esas palabras al levantarse con mucha dificultad después de haber recibido el ataque de Tazard, el saiyajin ya presentaba heridas en todo el cuerpo**

Vegeta: ((Hablando con dificultad)) Maldición, ¿qué clase de truco fue el que te dio el poder de un super saiyajin?

Tazard: No me vengas ahora que no es justo que tenga este poder, no lloriquees.

Vegeta: De ninguna manera lo hago, no me importa tu poder, no sé como pero te voy a derrotar, mi gran clase de guerrero me permitirá encontrar la forma ((Vegeta comienza a expulsar todo el poder que le queda))

***El hecho no pasa desapercibido para Goku**

Goku: Ahora estas dando lo que te queda Vegeta, no seas tonto utiliza ese poder para escapar de ahí, yo no puedo ayudarte si me voy puede que no pueda volver a encontrar a los chicos después.

***Vegeta: ((Cubierto por el resplandor de su energía)) El príncipe saiyajin Vegeta no pude ser derrotado tan fácil por un tipo como tu, no dejare que esto termine de esta forma, así tenga que morir en el intento, no me importa lo demás. ((Vegeta se lanza con fuerza hacia Tazard))

Tazard: ((Esperando a Vegeta sin tomar la guardia)) No te apures no dejare que esto termine tan fácil.

**Vegeta llega frente a Tazard y comienza a lanzarle todo tipo de golpe que conectan a Tazard, este poco a poco retrocedía, pero no dejaba de sonreír **

Tazard: Estos golpes son solamente el ultimo intento de un hombre muerto ((Tazard levanta su rodilla derecha y conecta el estomago de Vegeta sofocándolo y dejándolo inmóvil, rápidamente Tazard sujeta a Vegeta del pelo)) Voy a desquitarme de todo lo que mi hiciste y después te matare. ((Tazard comienza a darle puñetazos al estomago de Vegeta))

***Lydían: No voy a dar ni un paso atrás, es ahora cuando debo conseguir las esferas.

Sailor Pluto: Dime algo, los planes que tienes para las esferas son los mismos que ese hombre llamado Tazard tiene

Lydían: No necesitas saber eso.

Sailor Pluto: Lo que imaginaba, no buscan lo mismo, por eso los métodos tan diferentes.

Lydían: Eso no importa una vez que logre mi cometido Tazard accederá a reinar junto conmigo.

Tuxedo Mask: Que tonto de tu parte pensar que eso pasara, basta con ver a ese tipo para darse cuenta que para él no existe otra cosa más que la destrucción.

Lydían: Esa imagen sirve más que dos como tu, con él, mi reino volverá a tener fuerza y respeto, en cambio tu no podríais defender ni tu casa, o ya olvidaste lo que paso en el milenio de plata.

Sailor Moon: ¿Y de qué te serviría tener a un reino lleno de temor?, serias la reina de un pueblo que tendría miedo de estar a tu lado, miedo de morir en cualquier momento.

Lydían: No miedo, respeto.

Sailor Mercury: El respeto se gana con actos nobles y justos, no con el miedo.

Sailor Moon: Condenarías a la humanidad a morir, a tu pueblo a una vida de horror y tu te condenarías a pasar la vida con un ser al que no amas a parte de ser un monstruo.

Lydían: ((Por un momento se queda helada por lo que Sailor Moon dice)) Ya les dije que el amor nada tiene que ver, necesito a alguien capaz.

Sailor Moon: Ese alguien es un monstruo asesino sin ningún buen sentimiento.

Lydían: ((Un pequeño brillo aparece en sus ojos y mira fijamente a Sailor Moon)) Quizá tu puedas ayudar con eso.

***Tazard continuaba con el castigo a Vegeta**

Tazard: ((Mientras seguía golpeando el estomago de Vegeta)) Esto comienza a aburrirme, por más que quieras ya no te quedan fuerzas para seguir peleando.

**Vegeta concentra lo ultimo de sus fuerzas y sujeta las manos de Tazard se flexiona y conecta una patada en el rostro de Tazard, el impacto fue fuerte pero Tazard solamente gira la cara por el golpe**

Tazard: Ya esta bien de juegos es tiempo de terminarte ((Tazard lanza un puñetazo mucho más fuerte al estomago de Vegeta y después lo arroja por los aires como si fuera un muñeco)) Pobre saiyajin ya no te queda nada ((Tazard lanza una ráfaga de energía hacia el cuerpo de Vegeta, el poder impacta en el pecho del saiyajin causando que su armadura se quebrara en esa parte y que las esfera del dragón que Vegeta guardaba saliera por los aires))

**Tazard al ver la esfera vuela rápidamente hacia ella para atraparla mientras Vegeta caía violentamente al piso**

Tazard: ((Atrapa la esfera y mira como Vegeta yacía en el piso)) Es una verdadera ventaja que Lydían este a mi favor, que me encontrara fue muy buena suerte ((Tazard mira como Vegeta aun intenta moverse)) Aun estas vivo, eres un necio, te acabare y después iré a esa ciudad.

***Goku: ((Sintiendo como el poder de Vegeta disminuye hasta casi desaparecer)) ¡Vegeta! No lo va a lograr tengo que ir a ayudarlo, pero no puedo dejar a los niños aquí no los voy a abandonar, ¡Rayos ni hablar! ((Goku intenta hacer la técnica de teletransportación, pero un ataque de Gohan lo golpea y lo tira al piso))

***Lydían: Si eres tan buena y sacrificada como dices, entonces no tendrás ningún problema en cooperar con tu energía ((Los ojos de Lydían vuelven a brillar con ese color púrpura, en ese momento poderosas corrientes de viento arrojan a Mercury, Pluto y Tuxedo Mask violentamente al piso)) Ahora que tengo camino abierto TOMARE TU ENERGIA LIMPIA DE MALDAD.

**Lydían dispara un rayo a Sailor Moon, al conectar con la Scout un efecto muy parecido ocurrido con Trunks y Saturn comienza a pasar; Sailor Moon queda atrapada en un campo resplandeciente de energía, mientras sus compañeros veían angustiados**

Lydían: La energía sin maldad es tan poca y para un guerrero poco sirve, pero puede aligerar la violencia de alguien, Sailor Moon si tanto te apura que Tazard sea un monstruo no te molestara darme tu energía.

***Tazard: ((En esos instantes Tazard se aprestaba para lanzarle su ultimo ataque a Vegeta)) Con eso terminare con tu miserable vida. MUERE ((Tazard comienza a concentrar una enorme cantidad de energía))

***En ese mismo momento Lydían comienza a quitarle la energía a Sailor Moon y a pasársela a Tazard**

**Tazard se queda inmóvil al momento que la energía que le es enviada lo envuelve, por su parte solo unos segundos después de haber comenzado Lydían se detiene súbitamente perpleja por algo, durante el instante en que tomaba la energía de Sailor Moon quedo envuelta en una atmósfera compuesta por los sentimientos más intensos de la Scouts, por unos instantes a ella le vinieron imágenes de su infancia: Imágenes en donde jugaba con su hermana de niña, su padre, su madre y algunos otros momentos felices.**

Lydían: ((Entre asustada y sorprendida)) Esta energía que sentí es tan limpia de maldad como infinita, me sentí reconfortada, sentí una gran aflicción, y sobre todo amor... no puede ser, vi que tenias malos sentimientos, tu misma lo dijiste, ¿Por qué es tan grande este poder que sentí? ¿Por qué es tan agradable?

Sailor Pluto: ((Levantándose del piso)) Porque hiciste algo que hiciste jamás, viste la verdadera alma de alguien, viste el alma de Sailor Moon no sus malos pensamientos o como los llamas sentimientos.

Lydían: ¿La verdadera alma?

Sailor Pluto: Si, el alma verdadera, sentiste lo que hay en el interior de Sailor Moon en lugar de buscar solo lo malo.

Sailor Mercury: Te la pasaste buscando todo lo malo que hay en cada persona todo este tiempo.

Lydían: ((Hablando sin mucha convicción de sus palabras)) Eso no puede ser, ustedes mismos así lo han dicho, somos los guardianes de almas, no pude equivocarme con eso, yo puedo sentir el alma de las personas.

***Tazard ya no pudo lanzar su ataque aun cuando es resplandor que lo cubría había desaparecido, Tazard se encontraba contrariado por la energía que había recibido**

Tazard: Esta sensación, ¿qué es esta sensación que tengo?, ¿QUÉ ES ESTA MALDITA SENSACIÓN TAN DESAGRADABLE?, ((Tazard comienza a observar sus manos)) ¿Qué tipo de energía me mandaste Lydían? ((El gesto de Tazard se llena de furia)) Ya sé, al fin esa Lydían esta dando sus pasos para quedarse con las esferas, ((Voltea a ver a Vegeta)) Tienes suerte Saiyajin te dejare sufrir un poco, tengo que ir a esa ciudad de inmediato y saber que esta pasando. ((Tazard hace estallar su energía y envuelto en ella parte a gran velocidad rombo a Tokio)).

***Goku: Se esta alejando, Tazard se esta alejando de Vegeta.

Wodken: ¿Qué tonterías dices?, ya tienes rato diciéndolas.

Goku: Ahora se dirige hacia la ciudad, no tengo tiempo que perder ((Goku aprieta sus puños fuertemente)) Tendré que acabar con todos de la manera más rápida.

Wodken: ((En su mente)) ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? ¿En verdad se volvió loco?

**Goku comienza a arremeter a Gohan con más fuerza**

***Lydían: ((Que aun seguía sumida en sus pensamientos)) La idea de que me equivocara con respecto a los humanos no puede ser verdad, solo hemos estado sintiendo los malos sentimientos que tienen.

Tuxedo Mask: Pues no parece que estas muy segura de lo que dices.

Sailor Moon: ((Comienza a acercase a Lydían)) Así como lo hiciste conmigo, hazlo con la gente, busca su energía buena, la de buenos sentimientos.

Lydían: ((Aun con desconfianza)) ¿La de buenos sentimientos? ((Lydían cierra sus ojos y agacha un poco su cabeza, al momento comienza a buscar en las energías de las personas, todos esos sentimientos que percibió con Sailor Moon)) Son tantos, son como los tuyos, de tantas personas, son de niños y adultos, hay maldad si pero son solo algunos cuantos... Y ya se sienten tan lejanos, están débiles ((Se sume en un silencio mientras recapacita en todo lo sucedido para después entrar al remordimiento))... y todo por nuestra causa ((Lydían alza su cabeza y abre sus ojos)) Debo de acabar con esto. ((Lydían levanta su mano derecha que comienza a resplandecer la mantiene unos instantes hasta que el brillo desaparece))

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué hiciste?

Lydían: Deje de quitarle la energía a las personas, ellos después de todo resultaron ser inocentes, no son tan malos como siempre supusimos, ((Se lleva su mano derecha al la mejilla)) Ahora entiendo porque nuestro antepasados defendían a los suyos, buscaban preservar estos sentimientos, y la sensación tan agradable al sentirlos. ¿Cómo nos pudimos haber equivocado tanto?, al parecer, cuando la guerra comenzó, lo único que podíamos sentir era miedo y odio, y todos los que sobrevivimos a la guerra nos quedamos con esa imagen, incluso cuando mi hermana y yo sentimos la presencia sin maldad de ese hombre no lo creímos y tampoco nos importo buscar lo bueno que tenia, nos basto el no sentir la maldad.

Sailor Moon: ((Que se detiene a poca distancia frente a Lydían)) Tal vez tú quieras hacer todo por recuperar tu reino, pero ahora ya te diste cuenta en la tierra hay mucho porque pelear, todos esos sentimientos deben ser guardados.

Luna: Eso es algo que las muchachas descubrieron desde hace mucho, por eso siempre se esfuerzan.

Artemis: Todos los seres de alguna manera tienen bondad en su corazón.

Lydían: No todos, ((Mira fijamente a Sailor Moon a los ojos)) Disculpen por todo, por mi necedad, por mi tontería no solo los habitantes de la tierra sufrieron, ya perdí a uno de los míos por culpa de mi mala elección por creer que Tazard y sus hombres debían acompañarme, no sé si tengan bondad en su alma, si la tienen debe ser muy poca porque cada vez sentía su maldad me daba cuenta de lo enorme que era... ¡Que tonta soy! Como llegue a pensar en que la muerte de Fartes era justificada, incluso Cristal con su carácter más fuerte lo sintió más que yo ((Lydían comienza a mostrarse muy arrepentida)).

***Cuando eso sucedía Goku le estaba dando una verdadera paliza al cuerpo de Gohan**

**Goku da una fuerte patada a Gohan en el rostro, Gohan sale volando por el aire pero compone la figura y cae de pie, Goku no pierde tiempo y de inmediato se arroja a él a gran velocidad, Goku comienza dar una combinación de puñetazos que se impactan en cuerpo y cara de Gohan, Goku expulsa su Ki violentamente y aleja a Gohan varios metros, con su hijo a distancia Goku forma una bola de energía de tamaño pequeño en su mano izquierda y se la arroja a Gohan, pasando esta muy cerca de la cabeza provocando una explosión al estrellarse en uno de los muros**

Wodken: ((Pasmado por ver todo esto)) MANIATICO, eres un maldito loco, tu ira es tan grande que no puedes controlarla, estas matando a tu hijo.

Goku: ((Mirando como Wodken seguía protegido por Chibi Moon)) Ya te lo dije, ellos están preparados para esto. ((Goku gira hacia donde esta Wodken y se lanza contra él))

Wodken: ((Con espanto)) ¡Ahora viene por mi!. ((Al sentir que Goku no se detendría ni siquiera por Chibi Moon, Wodken acompañado de la Scout desaparece.

**Goku se detiene de inmediato, solo un instante después Wodken aparece varios metros a sus espaldas**

Wodken: ¡DEMENTE! No te importa lastimar a esta niña, te diré algo si este es un truco no te resultara, no pienso apartarme de esta niña ¿Entiendes?

Goku: ((En su mente)) Bien, ya me di cuanta que no lo pensara mucho para huir, y también vi que puede desaparecer y aparecer. ((Goku se dirige a Wodken)) Si no te quieres apartar de esa niña es tu decisión solo te digo que para mi próximo ataque no tendrás para donde escapar.

***Aun muy desconsolada Lydían mira como las Scouts que había derrotado recuperaban el sentido mientras sus compañeras las atendían**

Lydían: Después de todo, me alegra no haber sido tan decidida como decía que era, nunca tuve el valor para hacerle un gran daño a alguien, ninguno de nosotros pensó en hacer más daño que solo quitarles su energía, pero nunca lo hicimos por completo, y aun así permití que Tazard hiciera sus barbaridades, perdóname Fartes.

Sailor Mercury: ((Ayudando a levantarse a Jupiter)) Ya te sientes mejor.

Sailor Jupiter: Si, un poco, aun me siento algo entumida ((Jupiter voltea y a mirar a Lydían se sorprende al verla)) ¡¿Qué pasó?! Porque esta ella ahí.

Sailor Mercury: Algo ocurrió mientras estaban inconscientes, sintió el poder de Sailor Moon de una manera muy intensa creó que eso debió haber la afectado mucho.

Luna: Ella puede sentir las almas de las personas, cuando sintió la de Sailor Moon sintió todo lo que hay en ella.

Artemis: Por si fuera poco, cuando Sailor Moon se encuentra en estas situaciones vive intensamente todo en su corazón.

Sailor Mars: ((Algo sacudida por el ataque que recibió)) Esto aun no me convence, alguien que actúa en la forma en que lo hizo no puede cambiar de opinión tan fácil, de pronto volverse buena. Solo miren a Saturn, Trunks, Neptune y Uranus, aun no recuperan el sentido, yo no puedo creerle.

Sailor Moon: ((Quien era la que ayudaba a sostenerse a Mars)) Mars no digas eso, ella es muy fuerte, no le costo trabajo dejarlas así, a mi también ya me tenia.

Sailor Mercury: Ella pudo derrotarnos si así lo quería, pero se detuvo antes de quitarle su poder a Sailor Moon.

Lydían: Lo que dice su amiga es verdad, yo no puedo esperar que confíen en mi de hecho ni yo misma estoy segura de lo que siento, ahora es todo tan confuso, sus amigos siguen inconscientes porque la energía que les quite fue mucha, como se dieron cuenta no se las quite toda, sus otras dos amigas deben estar agotas por pelear cuando les estaba quitando su energía. ¿Mis hombres están bien?

Sailor Mercury: Supongo que si, al menos al que derrote estará bien solo hay que liberarlo del hielo.

***A varios kilómetros de distancia del lugar donde se encontraban la Scouts sobre la dormida cuidad de Tokio, los guerreros Z utilizaban sus mejores ataques para terminar de una vez con los guerreros de energía de Laras quien solo se escondía de los guerreros mientras seguía haciendo más de sus soldados**

Pikoro: MAKANKOSAPO.

Krilin: Preparence KIENSAN.

Yamcha: ZUKIDAM.

Ten-Shin-Han: KIKOHU.

Chaos: SUPER DODONPA.

**Con la combinación de poderes, los guerreros Z terminan con la mitad de su rivales**

Pikoro: Bien, me pregunto si terminamos con ese sujeto también.

Krilin: No lo creo mira ((Krilin apunta para señalar a bolas de energía que a gran velocidad tomaban forma humana)) Se nos sigue escondiendo.

Pikoro: M e están dando grandes deseos de usar todo mi poder en el siguiente ataque.

Ten-Shin-Han: No podemos, si se nos va la mano podríamos acabar con la ciudad.

Pikoro: Krilin será mejor que cuides bien esas esferas que tienes, me parece que las usaremos más de lo creíamos.

***Lydían: ((Observa como Lum es liberado del hielo)) Ustedes si que son consideradas, solo los dejaron fuera del camino.

Sailor Jupiter: Supongo que es un lujo que te puedes dar si estas completamente segura de tu poder.

Ziza: Señora, ¿Qué ha estado pasando?

Lydían: Habrá tiempo de explicarlo, ayuda a Lum hay que prepararnos esto no ha terminado.

Liaturn: ((Algo sacudido))¿Qué pasa señora?

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Lydían: Tazard no fue derrotado, le di mucho poder, lo vamos que tener que enfrentar.

Sailor Mercury: ¡No fue derrotado! ¿Quién estaba peleando con él?

Lydían: Con el de la armadura, casi lo derrotaba cuando yo... ¡demonios!

Tuxedo Mask: Dime tu poder sigue afectando a Goku a sus amigos para que no puedan sentir nuestra presencia.

Lydían: Lo había olvidado la influencia de las rocas, y también los poderes que he estado bloqueando, debo quitarlos para que...

**Repentinamente cuatro pequeños resplandores bajan a una gran velocidad, envueltos de un fuerte sonido, los resplandores encuentran blanco en las humanidades de Ziza, Liaturn, Lum y Tuxedo Mask ocasionando explosiones de mediano tamaño y un daño devastador en sus víctimas**

Sailor Moon: ((Al ver como Tuxedo Mask caía al piso muy dañado por el ataque)) ¡DARIEN! ((Con lagrimas en sus ojos Sailor Moon corre hacia Tuxedo Mask)).

**Desconcierto y espanto aparecen en todos los que ahí se encontraban, Lydían es la primera en intuir lo que estaba pasando y alza su vista al cielo para darse cuenta quien era el atacante**

Tazard: Me puedo dar cuenta que estas cambiando de opinión Lydían, o es que te gusta fraternizar con tus enemigos.

Lydían: ((Con un tono de voz que evidenciaba el miedo)) ¡Tazard!

Tazard: ¿Se puede saber que estupideces estas haciendo? Pense que te habías vuelto loca cuando me enviaste ese ultimo poder, todavía tengo esa horrible sensación, y ahora que llego aquí te encuentro con el enemigo, espero y tengas una buena justificación.

**Sailor Moon llega a donde había caído Tuxedo Mask, al llegar la Scout de la gravedad de las heridas de su prometido, con su ropa rasgada por el poder del ataque y sin su antifaz destruido por completo, Darien dejaba ver el poder con el que fueron atacados**

Sailor Moon: ((Casi a punto de llorar)) ¡Darien! Contesta, no cierres lo ojos por favor quédate conmigo.

Tuxedo Mask: ((Apenas con un suspiro de vida)) Ten cuidado Serena, no te distraigas por mi, debes seguir luchando aun no enfrentamos al enemigo más terrible, discúlpame por preocuparte en esta forma.

Lydían: ¿Quieres una justificación? La acabas de dar, ((Lydían aprieta sus puños con rabia)) Que ciega estaba al permitirte hacer todas tu barbaridades.

**Al ir las demás Scouts a intentar ayudar a los hombres de Lydían se percatan de algo**

Sailor Mercury: ((Al lado de Ziza con espanto reacciona)) ¡Esta muerto! Ya no respira.

**Sailor Mars y Venus que habían ido ayudar a Liaturn, Lum se encuentran con la misma situación**

Sailor Venus: ((Con la misma reacción que Mercury)) También ellos están muertos.

Sailor Mars: ((Con un poco más de temple que sus otras dos compañeras)) Esos ataques les hicieron un daño terrible.

Tazard: ((Al escuchar las palabras de las Scouts comienza a reírse)) ¡Qué tontas! Por supuesto que están muertos esa fue mi intensión por eso los ataque de esa forma, ese sujeto de la mascara tiene suerte, consiguió un poco de vida prestada, aunque ya no le falta mucho.

Lydían: Me odio a misma por esto, por mi culpa mataste a mis hombres ((Lydían comienza a derramar lagrimas al mimo tiempo que sus ojos comienzan a cambiar de color)) no dejare que esto se quede así.

Tazard: Bien tonta, ya que estas declarando que quieres morir te daré un consuelo... si fallas al atacarme y después te mato no será tan malo, podrás ir a hacerle compañía a tu hermana en el otro mundo.

Lydían: ((Se queda helada al escuchar a Tazard)) ¡Mi hermana!.

Tazard: La muy ingenua intento tenderme una trampa, aunque la sorprendida fue ella no pudo hacer nada por defenderse, pero le tengo que dar crédito fue mas inteligente que tu, desde el principio siempre desconfíó de mi, mientras tu te dedicabas a darme lo que necesitaba, esperando que ayudara y te hiciera compañía.

**Nuevamente la sombra aparece en el rostro de Lydían y fuertes corrientes de viento comienzan a formarse**

Tazard: Te confieso que nunca entendí por completo porque una mujer desconocida se me apareció casi de la nada para ofrecerme ayuda, te iba matar en ese mismo instante cuando ofreciste en ayudarme con mi deseo, la sorpresa fue mucha al ver que en verdad sabias lo que quería, me ayudaste a que pudiera reunir a mis hombres, me diste la energía suficiente para poder abrir los portales a esta dimensión, y ahora al fin abres lo ojos, o será que esta es tu forma de conseguir lo que quieres.

Lydían: ((Presentando la misma apariencia amenazadora con la que enfrento a las Scouts)) Cristal hermana... Eres un imbécil, te di la oportunidad de reinar a mi lado, te ofrecí una vida tranquila y nunca la aceptaste.

Tazard: ¿Para que quisiera vivir así? Este mundo es miserable de nada me vale una vida tranquila, aunque jamás lo hubieras conseguido, ya me había dado cuenta que tu no tenias el valor de hacerle daño a los humanos, si así hubiera sido me habrías pedido que acabara con todos los humanos por mi mismo, pero preferiste tus juegos tontos, y cuando estaba resuelto a terminar contigo y tos hombres te diste cuenta que las esferas del dragón estaban en esta dimensión, fue cuando decidí esperar, pues bien, tengo más poder que nunca y es cuestión de tiempo para reunir las 7 esferas y cumplir mi deseo. La imbécil eres tu y te doy gracias por eso.

Lydían: Tazard, PREPÁRATE PARA CONOCER A TU PEORES DEMONIOS ((Lydían desata su furia, una poderosa corriente de viento envuelve y deja inmóvil a Tazard que es sorprendido)) No te escaparas de esta ((Lydían alza sus dos brazos lanza un rayo en contra de Tazard))

**El rayo da en el blanco y Tazard es envuelto por la energía mientras las Scouts miraban llenas de sorpresa pero a la vez con esperanza que el ataque resultara**

Sailor Moon: Darien mira eso, lo esta derrotando le vamos a ganar.

Sailor Mars: No voy a quedarme aquí solo viendo, muchachas hay que ayudarla, ((Sailor Mars libera todo lo que le quedaba de poder envuelta de un resplandor de color rojo))

Luna: Chicas, Mars tiene razón este es el momento.

**Jupiter, Mercury y Venus atienden el llamado de Mars y Luna y comienzan a liberar su poder, Sailor Moon se queda al lado de Tuxedo Mask**

Sailor Jupiter: Esto va por lo que le hiciste a Tuxedo Mask ¡ataque de hojas de roble!

Sailor Venus: No puedes hacer sufrir a Serena y quedarte como si nada

Sailor Mercury: Tampoco puedes quitarle la vida a las personas sin recibir castigo ¡rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

Sailor Mars: Con esto terminaran tus días ¡saeta llameante de Marte!

**Los cuatro ataques de se dirigen a Tazard que seguía atrapado en el aire por la energía de Lydían**

Tazard: ((Al ver los ataques)) ¡QUÉ INGENUAS SON! ((Sorpresivamente Tazard libera su poder y al hacerlo dispersa la energía de Lydían para después cubrirse y resistir sin ningún problema el ataque de la Sailor Scouts)).

**Sorpresa, espanto y decepción corren por el cuerpo de cada una de las 4 Scouts que habían atacado**

Sailor Mars: ¡No es posible!

Artemis: ((Muy espantado)) No le paso nada.

Diana: Padre, ¿qué paso? Ya lo tenían.

Luna: Logró escaparse del poder de Lydían.

**En ese instante Lydían se arrodilla en el piso llena de frustración mientras observa con mucho temor a Tazard**

Lydían: No, ¡qué tonta,! la energía de las Scouts, la que le di, no permite que mis poderes lo afecten.

Tazard: ((Riéndose a carcajadas)) Lydían tus poderes no me afectan, ya no hay nada que te proteja ahora.

***Goku golpea incesantemente a Gohan, pero sus golpes no tienen la fuerza suficiente para hacerle daño, Wodken se da cuenta de esto**

Wodken: Veo que ya te estas cansando, en unos momentos será mi turno de golpearte, no importa que estés loco yo te venceré.

Goku: No, te equivocas solo me prepara para acabar esto de una sola vez ((Goku da una patada de giro que golpea en el costado derecho de Gohan, que ocasiona que este caiga a algunos metros frente a Wodken y Chibi Moon, Goku de inmediato de se coloca frente de ellos y comienza a preparar su mejor técnica)) Kaaame-Haaame...

Wodken: ((Al ver la energía que comenzaba a acumularse en las manos de Goku)) ¿Qué vas a hacer demente?

Goku: Ya lo sabes, intenta lo que quieras pero no podrás escapar de este ataque todo este lugar explotara.

Wodken: ((En su mente, lleno de terror pensaba a este tipo no le importan los niños, no es solo un truco so se atreverá a lanzar ese ataque)) No me engañaras.

Goku: HAAAAAAA. ((Goku lanza su Kame-Hame-Ha sin importarle quien estaba frente a él)).

Wodken: Lo lanzó, yo me voy de aquí ((Wodken desaparece sin pensar en otra cosa envuelto de miedo)).

Goku: ((Al ver que Wodken desaparece)) Funcionó ((De inmediato Goku cambia de dirección el Kame-Hame-Ha haciendo que este se vaya para un lado antes de golpear a los niños, Goku deja de lanzar su poder y comienza a buscar la presencia de Wodken)) Ahí esta ((Goku usa su tele transportación y desaparece)).

**Wodken aparece en el aire varios metros afuera del castillo**

Wodken: ((Ve como el Kame-Hame-Ha sale hacia un lado, acabando con el muro pero sin hacer volar el lugar)) ¡¿Qué?! no destruyó el lugar me engañó. ((Wodken cae justo en cuenta del engaño cuando Goku aparece a un lado a pocos metros a su izquierda preparando un Kame-Hame-Ha)).

**Wodken no alcanza a moverse, solo pone una cara de horror al ver a Goku**

Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAA ((Lanza su Kame-Hame-Ha que le da de lleno a Wodken terminando así son él de un solo ataque)) ¡Muy bien lo logre! ((Goku comienza a descender lentamente)).

**Al mismo tiempo que Wodken es desintegrado por el ataque de Goku, Chibi Moon y Gohan caen al piso inconscientes**

***Tazard: ¿Qué te queda ahora Lydían?, ya no lo intentaras más, gracias a ti soy invencible.

Lydían: ((Arrodillada en el piso)) Y me siento miserable por eso.

Tazard: No te apures, terminare con tu miseria, no te sientas mal por esto después de todo te iba a matar después de recolectar todas las esferas, MUERE ((Tazard ataca a Lydían del mismo modo en que lo hizo con Tuxedo Mask y los otros))

**Al instante Lydían es golpeada por el ataque sin que las Sailor Scouts pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo, Lydían da un fuerte grito mientras el impacto del golpe la arroja algunos metros por el aire**

Sailor Moon: ¡Noooooooo!.

Sailor Mars: Maldito.

Sailor Mercury: ¡Santo cielo!

**Lydían cae algunos metros atrás del lugar del impacto, las Sailor Júpiter rápidamente va en su ayuda**

***Goku: ((Arrodillado cerca de Gohan)) Gohan, Gohan, levántate hijo, ¿puedes oírme?

Gohan: ((Abre sus ojos lentamente)) Papá.

Goku: Hijo, me alegra, ya estas bien.

Gohan: ((Recuerda lo último sucedido antes de que su mente fuera desprendida de su cuerpo y se sobresalta)) ¿Qué paso donde estamos? ((Gohan se duele de los golpes que Goku le dio)).

Goku: Tranquilo hijo, no te precipites, perdona algo muy raro paso y tuve que pelear contigo.

Gohan: ¡¿Cómo?! Peleaste contra mí.

Goku: Después te lo explico, no hay tiempo hay que apurarnos, ((Goku alza su vista y mira a Sailor Chibi Moon tirada en el piso)) No ha despertado, voy por ella debemos irnos.

***Sailor Pluto: Su poder es enorme, hay mucha diferencia con su poder al nuestro.

Sailor Venus: No hay modo de enfrentarlo.

Sailor Mars: Estoy muy débil, pero no podemos dejarlo que siga cometiendo esos actos tan horribles.

**Sailor Jupiter llega con Lydían que aun sigue con vida**

Sailor Jupiter: No te muevas, te harás daño.

Lydían: ((Agonizante)) Esto es lo que me merezco... es una forma muy justa de pagar por mis equivocaciones. Aunque creo que seré castigada por todo el daño que cause en vida... Sailor Scouts por favor.... no dejen que este monstruo que forme acabe con ustedes... defiendan su a mundo que tanto quieren y otra vez perdónenme. ((Dicho esto Lydían muere))

**Al morir Lydían la influencia de las rocas sobre los guerreros Z desaparece y de pronto todos pueden sentir las presencias de las Scouts**

***Goku: Son las muchachas, sus presencias están muy débiles, y la de Darien.

***Pikoro: Esta apunto de morir.

Yamcha: ¿De quien es esa presencia tan grande?

Krilin: No tengo idea, pero es maligna, las muchachas corren peligro.

Pikoro: Ustedes quédense aquí, acaben con esas cosas yo iré a ese sitio a ayudarlas.

Ten-Shin-Han: Yo iré contigo tu poder no alcanza para derrotarlo.

Pikoro: De hecho, nuestro poder junto no podrá ganarle.

***Tazard: ¿Ahora quién de ustedes seguirá? ¿Quién se atreve?

Sailor Jupiter: ¿Qué hacemos? Nuestro poder combinado no pudo hacerle daño.

Luna: Sailor Moon, ella tiene un poder enorme ((Voltea a ver a Sailor Moon como seguía al lado de Tuxedo Mask)) No le puedo pedir pelear, no en este momento.

**Sailor Moon permanecía a un lado de Tuxedo Mask, pero tenía su vista alzada hacia Tazard**

Tuxedo Mask: ((Con muy poco aliento)) Serena ((Sailor Moon vuelve su vista a Tuxedo Mask)) Perdóname por haberme enfadado... tenias razón estaba celoso, escucha, no te quedes aquí te necesitan, debes proteger a las personas de este peligro.

Sailor Moon: ((Ya llorando)) No me voy apartar de ti.

Tuxedo Mask: No digas eso, yo tampoco quiero que te apartes de mi... pero la gente depende de ti, deben ganarle a ese sujeto, confió en ti, ten confianza en que las cosas saldrán bien, pelea.

Sailor Moon: ((Con la aflicción y desesperación al borde)) No sigas hablando guarda tus fuerzas.

Tuxedo Mask: Ya no me quedan más fuerzas, tengo una gran confianza en ustedes y en los guerreros, se que no me decepcionarás... Y hazme un gran favor cuando Goku traiga a Rini a salvo... dile que la amo tanto como te amo a ti. (( Tuxedo Mask suelta su ultimo aliento y cierra sus ojos, su muerte llega en los brazos de su adorada Serena)).

Sailor Moon: ((Con un nudo en la garganta)) ¿Darien? ¿Darien? ¿Darien? ((Un lastimero llanto de dolor comienza a brotar)) Nooooo, no. Darien.

**Las Sailor Scouts son testigos impotentes del dolor de su amiga**

Luna: ((Casi llorando)) ¿Qué horror es este?

Artemis: ((Con lagrimas en sus ojos)) Este no es el destino que les esperaba.

Dina: ((Llorando de desesperación)) No, ¿qué va pasar ahora?, que va hacer la pequeña dama cuando se de cuenta.

***Gohan: ¡Papá! ((Al sentir que la presencia de Darien desapareció))

Goku: ((Con la rabia reflejada en su rostro)) Gohan quédate aquí, cuida a Chibi Moon.

Gohan: Quiero ir contigo.

Goku: No quiero discutirlo, no quiero que ella lo vea muerto, llévatela volando.

Gohan: De acuerdo, Papá ahora más que nunca debemos reunir las 7 esferas del dragón.

***Sailor Jupiter: ((Con lagrimas en sus ojos por el coraje)) No importa lo que me pase, tengo que hacerte pagar por esto.

Sailor Mars: Daré mi vida por derrotarte.

**Mientras Sailor Moon seguía abrazando a Darien**

Sailor Moon: ¿Cómo me pides que haga algo sin ti? No sé si tenga la fuerza.

Luna: Serena, él te lo pidió ayuda a las chicas.

Tazard: Seré bueno, ya me canse de las lagrimas de esa niña, Ve con él si es lo que quieres. ((Tazard se ensaña con Sailor Moon y le lanza un poder al triple de fuerza que los anteriores)).

** Sailor Moon deja de llorar mientras se agacha. El resplandor de inmediato viaja y explota levando con la explosión una tolvanera**

Sailor Scouts: ((Llenas de desesperación)) SAILOR MOON.

Luna: ¡Esto es una horrible pesadilla!

Tazard: Al fin se cayo

**La nube de polvo se comienza a disipar, nada le ha pasado a Sailor Moon que al abrir sus ojos y alzar su vista hacia enfrente mira la figura de Goku ante ella**

Luna: ¡Goku!.

Artemis: ¡Al fin llegó!

Tazard: ((Mirando a Goku como lo miraba lleno de rencor)) Al fin ese discípulo de Kaio-Sama viene por lo que le toca.


	13. Capítulo 20: Goku contiene su poder

Tazard: ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma, ¿qué quieres que me sienta mal?.

Goku: ((No le aparta la mirada a Tazard, pero le habla a Sailor Moon)) No sé como decirte lo mal que me siento por esto, debí haberme apresurado, sé que en estos momentos no es consuelo, pero si en algo te ayuda tanto Chibi Moon y Gohan ya esta bien. ((Goku voltea a ver a la Scout que aun seguía en el piso abrazada de Tuxedo Mask)) Ahora retírense de este lugar para que yo pueda...

**Goku es golpeado por una patada de Tazard que se había movido velozmente en cuanto Goku se distrajo. Goku sale volando varios metros por el golpe, pero puede reponerse y caer de pie, aunque con la mano derecha en el lugar en donde Tazard la pateo**

Tazard: ((Cae algunos metros antes de donde Goku lo hizo)) Ten cuidado, ¿No sabes en una pelea no te debes distraer nunca?

Goku: No pensé que fueras tan rápido, dime ¿qué paso contigo? ¿Cómo te volviste más fuerte tan pronto?

Tazard: Eso es algo que debo agradecerle a aquella mujer que esta ahí tirada, ella me dio esta fuerza antes de que la matara.

Sailor Mercury: Lydían le quito la energía a Trunks y a Saturn para dársela a él.

Goku: ((Quita su mano del costado y se coloca en posición de guardia)) Entiendo, es por eso que siento esta energía de super saiyajin saliendo de ti, aunque perece estar combinada con otras. Escucha voy hacer que pagues por lo que le hiciste a Tuxedo Mask, nadie te dio el derecho de quitarle la vida a las personas.

Tazard: Y no tienes idea de como me siento ahora, cuando mate a Lydían termine con la ultima de una raza, eso es algo que no hacia desde hace mucho tiempo.

***Mientras, Pikoro y Ten-Shin-Han que iban hacia el lugar del combate se detuvieron al sentir la presencia de Goku**

Pikoro: No cave duda, Goku ya llegó a ese lugar.

Ten-Shin-Han: ¿Qué hacemos?

Pikoro: Volver con los otros, hay que terminar con esas cosas de una vez, al fin de cuentas ahora el único que puede derrotar a ese tipo es Goku.

**Pikoro y Ten regresan al lugar en donde se encontraban los otros guerreros**

***Goku: Muchachas, puedo sentir en donde están Pikoro y los demás, ¿les dejaron las semillas de ermitaño con ustedes?

Sailor Mars: No, ellos las tienen.

Goku: Ya veo, Trunks y las Scouts necesitan las semillas están muy débiles.

Tazard: ¿Solo viniste a eso? Para hablar, no piensas detenerme.

Goku: Puedes contar con eso. ((Goku comienza a elevarse)).

Tazard: Niñas, las terminare luego, abran bien sus ojos y miren como acabo con ese tipo engreído. ((Tazard también se comienza a elevar)).

***En esos instantes la pelea es seguida por alguien más desde su planeta**

Kaio-Sama: El poder de Tazard es enorme, quizá sea mayor que el de Goku, no quiero imaginare la pelea tan terrible que resultara con esos poderes en ese lugar tan habitado.

*** Goku aumenta su velocidad esperando que Tazard lo siga hacia el cielo pero al voltear para abajo se da cuenta que Tazard se quedo a unos 20 metros del suelo**

Goku: ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS ESPERANDO?! VEN A PELAR.

Tazard: Je je je, Olvídalo me quedare aquí, no quiero darle la oportunidad a esas mocosas que escapen, no tiene caso que intentes alejarme después de todo destruiré todo esto antes de cumplir mi deseo.

Goku: Y se puede saber que deseo es.

Tazard: Je je, venganza.

Goku: ¿Cómo?

Tazard: Venganza, de aquel que me condeno a esta maldita dimensión cuando intente escapar, mi poder era suficiente para quedarme con este repulsivo mundo desde un principio, pero para que quedarme con algo tan miserable cuando me moría de rabia por haber sido derrotado por un viejo miserable, desde niño he estado en esta dimensión esperando el momento de volver a enfrentarme a Kaio-Sama.

**Kaio-Sama para sorpresa de todos interrumpe a Tazard**

Kaio-Sama: ¿Esa es tu única razón Tazard? Vengarte de mi

Tazard: ((Al escuchar a Kaio-Sama se llena de ira y mira a todos lados)) Kaio-Sama, donde estas.

Kaio-Sama: En el lugar donde te vencí, mi planeta.

Goku: Kaio-Sama ¿Dónde te metiste? ¿Por qué no me respondiste cuando te llamaba?

Kaio-Sama: Recuerda que la mujer que acompañaba a Tazard creó una especie de barrera que no me permitía comunicarme con ustedes, aunque podía seguir todo lo que ocurría, ahora que este monstruo la mato puedo volverme a comunicar con ustedes.

Tazard: No cambiaste nada anciano, sigues siendo un idiota sentimental, la única razón de que sigues vivo es porque yo ya no puedo regresar por mi cuenta a alguna dimensión en la que ya estuve, se necesita mucho poder. Gracias a la tonta de Lydían pude abrir puertas para traer a mis inútiles hombres, guerreros relegados y resentidos, pero el poder para abrir una puerta de regreso era casi imposible de reunir, por eso necesitaba esas esferas del dragón. Escucha bien esto viejo, una vez que termine con todos estos estorbos y destruya este planeta usaré las esferas para poder regresar a tu dimensión y terminar con lo que inicie hace varios años; Te matare y con mi nuevo poder acabare con tu galaxia y me quedare con las otras tres.

Kaio-Sama: ((Con gotas de sudor en su frente)) ¿Esa fue tu razón para crecer? vengarte de mi, fue muy mala suerte que esa Lydían te encontrara y te ayudara, pero no lograras lo que quieres porque primero tendrás que derrotar a Goku.

Goku: ((Dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios)) Agradezco tu confianza Kaio-Sama espero poder ganarle a este tipo, lo que si, es que me siento muy emocionado. Muy bien hay que comenzar.

Tazard: Claro que si ((Tazard forma una bola de energía en su mano derecha)) solo que será con mis condiciones.

**Tazard lanza la bola de energía pero en lugar de lanzársela a Goku este la arroja hacia abajo en donde se encontraban las muchachas**

Goku: ¡¿Qué esta haciendo?! ((Goku utiliza la técnica de la teletransportación))

Sailor Pluto: ((Al ver como se acercaba el ataque de Tazard)) ¡CUIDADO!

**Goku aparece entre la Scouts y el ataque, Goku arroja una ráfaga de energía y neutraliza el ataque de Tazard**

Goku: ¿QUÉ FUE ESO SE SUPONE QUE LA PELEA ES CONMIGO?

Tazard: Lo es, solo que no quiero que te alejes, quédate cerca, de una vez te lo digo, no voy a seguirte, si te alejas acabare con esta ciudad y con las mocosas.

**Goku solo se queda observando a Tazard quien parecía muy confiado, de pronto Tazard saca las tres esferas del dragón que trae con él**

Tazard: No quiero correr riesgos de que se quiebren, atrapen estas ((Tazard arroja dos esferas a las Sailor Scouts)).

**Sailor Jupiter atrapa las dos esferas**

Tazard: ((Muestra la esfera a Goku)) Yo me quedo con esta, así se corren menos riesgos, cuando te mate le quitare las otras seis a esas niñas después de haberme hecho el favor de cuidarlas.

Goku: Estas muy confiado, me facilitaste las cosas, ahora solo te tengo que quitar esa esfera ((Goku comienza a expulsar su poder))

Tazard: Ven por ella entonces ((Tazard también comienza a liberar su poder)).

**La energía de los dos esta causando una gran concentración de fuerza que comienza a provocar que los edificios comiencen a sacudirse, Goku nota esto pero aun así embate a Tazard. Los dos guerreros se lanzan una contra el otro, Tazard lanza un derechazo que Goku cubre con su brazo izquierdo pero algo pasa, la onda de choque producida por el impacto provoca que los cristales de los edificios de los alrededores se rompan, Goku voltea a ver lo ocurrido y Tazard aprovecha para darle una patada en el estomago que arroja a Goku violentamente al piso. Goku cae tendido de espaldas frente una tienda de electrónicos en donde se encontraban televisores encendidos en un aparador ya con el cristal roto por el impacto de Goku con el piso, Goku se dispone a elevarse de nuevo cuando la narración de un reportero en la televisión le llama la atención**

Reportero: Bien y seguimos comentando sobre el extraño fenómeno que esta ocurriendo en la ciudad de Tokio, quizá la ciudad más tecnificada del mundo ha perdido cualquier contacto de comunicación con todo el planeta. Desde la madrugada se ha perdido contacto con los habitantes de esta cuidad, solo se reciben transmisiones por dispositivos automáticos; programas de televisión y radio no han salido al aire, quizá lo más extraño de todo, es el hecho de que se ha perdido contacto con todos los corresponsales enviados desde temprano, solo se recibieron reportes en un comienzo que decían que las calles se encontraban desiertas como si toda la gente aun siguiera en su casa dormidos...

Goku: ((En voz baja)) ¡Es cierto! Toda la gente que se durmió anoche aun no ha despertado, y los que seguían despiertos o llegaron después a la ciudad fueron quedándose dormidos debido a la falta de energía. Es esto es peor, si destruimos algo en la pelea la gente no podrá escapar, en este momento están indefensos dormidos en los edificios y casas.

Tazard: ¿Te decidirás a pelear? ((Tazard arroja un rayo a Goku quien al cubrírselo es lanzado hacia atrás acabando con casi todos lo televisores))

Goku: Tengo que alejarlo, no hay manera de que la cuidad y su gente no sufran daños si los dos utilizamos todo nuestro poder.

**Goku se eleva rápidamente y se coloca al mismo nivel que el de Tazard como a unos 10 metros de distancia del piso**

Goku: ¿Qué tan bueno eres en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo?

Tazard: No importa la manera de pelear, de cualquier forma yo te venceré.

**Tazard y Goku se lanzan a un intercambio de golpes en el aire, Goku lanza veloces combinaciones de patadas y puñetazos que en su mayoría eran contenidos por Tazard, este a su vez contestaba de la misma manera, Goku lanza un derechazo que Tazard detiene usando su brazo izquierdo, Goku responde con un gancho hacia la mandíbula pero Tazard solo hace un poco hacia atrás su cabeza y lo esquiva, Goku se queda sin guardia cosa que aprovecha Tazard que lo conecta con un izquierdazo en el estomago arrojando a Goku de espaldas con fuerza hacia un edificio. Goku se frena como a 10 metros de chocar las ventanas, Goku expulsa más energía pero en el momento de hacerlo, la energía forma una onda de choque que rompe los pocos cristales que aun seguían completos**

Goku: ((Se da cuenta de lo sucedido pero no pierde de vista a su rival)) Es mejor que deje mi poder así, esto podría dañarse más.

Tazard: Saiyajin TOMO ESTO ((Tazard arroja una ráfaga de energía de gran tamaño a Goku))

**Goku aprieta su mandíbula y se prepara para recibir el impacto en posición de Guardia con las dos manos hacia adelante, el rayo golpea a Goku que comienza a ser empujado hacia atrás por la fuerza del ataque**

Goku: No puedo permitir que ese ataque golpee el edificio, HAAAAAAA.

**De las palmas de las manos de Goku es liberado un rayo más poderoso que el de Tazard, casi de inmediato el ataque de Tazard pierde terreno, Tazard lo nota y deja de lanzar su energía y se mueve rápido hacia un lado, en cuanto la ráfaga de Tazard desaparece, Goku deja de expulsar su poder**

Tazard: Te gusta hacerte al tonto, tienes un poder más grande de que estas usando, si no quieres usarlo es tu problema, me lo haces más fácil.

Goku: No te apures, tengo pensado vencerte de eso puedes estar seguro ((Goku desaparece))

**Tazard solo gira su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha y lanza un golpe de izquierda, Goku aparece esquivando por poco el golpe, tira una combinación de tres puñetazos que Tazard esquiva, Goku tira un golpe de izquierda a manera de hachazo, Tazard apenas logra hacer hacia un lado librando por poco el golpe, Goku aprovecha la mala posición de Tazard y conecta un frentazo en el rostro de su rival, Tazard retrocede un poco y Goku lo remata con un poderoso codazo en la cabeza que arroja a Tazard con fuerza hacia el piso.

Tazard logra caer arrodillado, al hacerlo daña el concreto de la calle, Goku no pierde tiempo y baja al piso, Tazard da un salto hacia atrás evitando que Goku cayera sobre él. Apenas toca suelo con un pie Goku se la lanza de nuevo contra Tazard alistándose para darle un izquierdazo, Tazard que parecía todavía aturdido por el codazo, se tira al suelo al acercarse Goku para después barrerlo, Goku parece ir al suelo pero reacciona, hace sus manos hacia atrás y se impulsa para alejarse algunos metros de Tazard por medio de resortes hacia atrás**

Goku: ((Apartado algunos metros de Tazard)) Eres muy escurridizo.

Tazard: Te favorece el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tendré cuidado con eso.

Goku: ((En su mente)) A pesar de tener el poder de Trunks, no lo esta utilizando todo, es mejor que trate de mantenerlo en el suelo, el poder que expulsemos sacudirá menos los edificios.

***Sailor Mars: ¿Dónde están?, ya nos lo veo.

Luna: Es casi imposible seguirlos, aparte de que vuelan, se mueven a gran velocidad.

Sailor Mercury: A mi me pareció verlos bajar detrás de esos edificios de enfrente.

Sailor Jupiter: ¿Qué tanto lo ayudaríamos si fuéramos con él?

Artemis: Por lo que vimos no en mucho sus poderes son enormes, el pobre de Tuxedo Mask comprobó eso.

Luna: ((Mirando con mucha aflicción como Sailor Moon aun no se separaba de Tuxedo Mask)) No, hay alguien que nos necesita más, la pobre de Sailor Moon esta sufriendo su dolor más grande en esto momentos, ella es la que nos necesita cerca.

Sailor Venus; Bien, Luna es verdad lo que dices, ella nos necesita ahora debemos ir a darle nuestro apoyo.

**Las Sailor Scouts comienzan a caminar hacia donde esta Sailor Moon cuando se escucha una explosión no muy lejos de donde se encontraban**

Sailor Mercury: Espero que los otros puedan ir a ayudarlo.

***Pikoro y Ten llegan de nuevo en donde estaban los otros guerreros y se dan cuenta que siguen luchando contra muchos hombres de energía**

Pikoro: ¡Maldición!

Ten-Shin-Han: Parece como si hubiera más de esas cosas.

Pikoro: ((Con mucho enfado)) Ya esta bien de este juego estúpido, hay que usar todo nuestro poder.

Ten-Shin-Han: ¿Arriesgaremos la vida de las personas de abajo?

Pikoro: No, hay una buena forma de usar todo nuestro sin correr riesgo a una gran explosión ((Pikoro alcanza a ver a Krilin quien seguía peleando)) KRILIN VEN AQUÍ.

**Krilin se distrae al escuchar a Pikoro, dos hombres de energía se dirigen a él por la espalda, Krilin reacciona tarde y voltea casi al momento del impacto, pero justo antes de ser golpeado una ráfaga de energía lanzada por Yamcha arroja lejos a los dos enemigos **

Yamcha: Oye Krilin, ten más cuidado cuando peleas.

Krilin: No es mi culpa Pikoro me distrajo.

Yamcha: Ve con él, si no fue ayudar a Goku es por algo, mientras intentare llegar a donde esta ese sujeto.

**Krilin vuela hacia Pikoro y Ten mientras Chaos y Yamcha seguían en la batalla**

Pikoro: ¿Por qué no han eliminado a ese sujeto?, ya pueden sentir su Ki.

Krilin: Por su puesto que si Pikoro, hace unos minutos que ya nos dimos cuenta en donde esta, pero no podemos llegar a él, esta detrás de todos esos soldados y con el poder que estamos utilizando en estos momentos solamente podemos encargarnos de uno cuantos a la vez.

Pikoro: ((Mira hacia enfrente en donde siente la presencia de Laras)) Krilin, Ten-Shin-Han aumenten su poder al máximo.

Krilin: ¿Será buena idea arriesgarnos?

Yamcha: ((Mientras seguía luchando)) OIGAN NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PLATICANDO VENGAN Y AYÚDENOS ¿QUIEREN?

Pikoro: Utilicen todo su poder y divídanse, Ten-Shin-Han usa la cuadruplicación y tu Krilin divídete en los que puedas, hay que sorprender a ese tipo con su mismo juego.

**Pikoro, Ten y Krilin comienzan a dividirse, Pikoro se divide en tres, Ten en cuatro y Krilin en dos, mientras Laras los observa desde la distancia**

Laras: ((En voz baja)) ¿A quién creen que impresionan con ese truco tan bobo?, los trucos de niños de nada les servirá.

***Sailor Mars se arrodilla junto a Sailor Moon, intenta decirle algo, pero se arrepiente y solo le pone su mano derecha sobre su hombro. Sailor Moon solamente voltea a verlas**

Sailor Venus: Sailor Moon, sabemos por el dolor tan grande que estas pasando, discúlpanos por no podido haberlo ayudado.

Sailor Mercury: No te podemos regresar a Darien, pero cuenta con nosotras y nuestro apoyo.

Sailor Jupiter: Siempre contaras con nosotras, no te dejaremos sola nunca mucho menos en esta pesadilla.

**Luna intenta decirle algo a Sailor Moon pero al ver su rostro solo agacha su mirada**

Sailor Moon: Chicas yo...

**Sailor Moon es interrumpida por una serie de explosiones en secuencia en hilera proveniente de varios calles adelante**

***Las explosiones fueron originadas por la técnica de Tazard de hacer salir energía de la tierra después de golpear el piso, con el nuevo poder de Tazard el alcance llego a 100mts de distancia. Goku ante el ataque solo pudo más que cubrirse**

Goku: ((Todavía con los brazos cruzados ante él en posición de guardia)) No seas cobarde, ven a pelear conmigo cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tazard: Aunque sea más fuerte que tu no estoy dispuesto a ceder ventajas.

Goku: ¡Que pena!, pero no eres más fuerte de yo ((Goku forma dos pequeñas bolas de energía, una en cada mano para después arrojárselas a Tazard))

Tazard: ¿Ya no quieres combatir cuerpo a cuerpo? ((Tazard extiende sus brazos para contener el ataque de Goku pero... ))

**Goku hace que las bolas de energía cambien su dirección de forma brusca hacia arriba, Tazard se sorprende y alza su mirada hacia arriba siguiendo el viaje del ataque de Goku, este aprovecha y desaparece. Casi de inmediato Goku aparece atrás de Tazard pero en cuanto se disponía golpear a Tazard este le da una poderosa patada en el estomago que arroja a Goku violentamente de espaldas en contra de un muro de un edificio, por la fuerza del impacto Goku rompe el muro y entra en el edificio**

Tazard: Si sigues insistiendo con esa técnica solo me harás las cosas más fáciles, no puedes engallarme ((Tazard comienza a caminar hacia el boquete en la pared que Goku había hecho)) En lo único que superas al otro saiyajin es en resistencia, aunque no me estas dando buena pelea ((Tazard llega al boquete mira hacia dentro, de repente Goku sale a enorme velocidad conectado con gran fuerza en rostro de Tazard con un puñetazo))

**Tazard sale volando de espaldas, el golpe de Goku es hacia abajo lo que ocasiona que al caer al piso Tazard haga un enorme "surco" mientras el poder del golpe de Goku aleja **

Goku: ((Avanza unos seis metros a partir del hueco por el impulso que traía y se detiene)) Ya te lo dije no eres más fuerte que yo, será mejor que no te confíes pues aunque no lo creas quiero que me des un buen combate. ((Goku mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de los destrozos que esta causando su combate)) No podemos seguir peleando aquí, aun sin usar todo nuestro poder estamos comenzado a destruir todo a nuestro paso.

Tazard: ((Levantándose sin ningún problema mas que el polvo que lo cubría)) Claro que te creo que te gustaría un buen combate todos los saiyajin son así, aunque encuentren su muerte preferirían mil veces pelear que otra cosa, oye, quiero comprobar algo.

Goku: ¿Qué cosa?

Tazard: ((Riéndose)) Lo tonto que eres ((Tazard alza su brazo izquierdo y de inmediato comienza a disparar una enorme cantidad de ráfagas de energía en contra de Goku))

** Goku no lo piensa mucho, al ver el poder del ataque Tazard decide quedarse y contenerlo para así proteger la ciudad del poder de Tazard. Goku hace explotar su Ki y se vuelve a colocar en posición de guardia. Las ráfagas comienzan a impactar a Goku que aguanta a pie firme**

Tazard: ((Al ver que Goku aumento de poder)) Quédate ahí, es lo que quieres, me causas mucha gracia ((Tazard aumenta el poder de sus ráfagas))

**Nuevamente el poder de Tazard comienza hacer retroceder a Goku**

Goku: ((Haciendo mucho esfuerzo)) No puedo quitarme de aquí, si lo hago, todo lo que este de tras de mi quedara destruido.

Tazard: Maldito necio deja de proteger a esta gente inútil, ya me di cuenta de lo que intentas, de nada te sirve, una vez de que te mate destruiré toda esta ciudad y todos aquellos que aquí viven. ((Tazard vuelve aumentar su poder en el ataque)).

Goku: ((Al sentir el aumento de fuerza)) No voy a permitirlo ((Goku comienza a perder terreno y resistencia ante el ataque, casi es introducido de nuevo por el boquete que hizo)) Creo que ese edificio era solo un negocio y no había nadie en el, así que no importa so lo destruyo KAIOKEN.

**Goku hace explotar su Ki de forma violenta, la expulsión de energía provoca que el edificio de una planta se venga abajo, pero en medio de eso, Goku vuela hacia delante envuelto de un resplandor color rojizo, al mismo tiempo que Goku avanzaba las ráfagas de energía de Tazard desaparecían al chocar con el poder que Goku emanaba**

Tazard: ((Lleno de sorpresa)) Ese maldito truco de nuevo ((Tazard deja de lanzar energía y se prepara para el impacto con Goku))

** Goku choca de frente con Tazard, los dos guerreros se sujetan fuertemente las manos mientras hacen otro "surco" en el asfalto mientras el impulso del choque los hecha hacia atrás sin que uno pierda la vertical, varios metros después del lugar del impacto los guerreros pierden el impulso, pero siguen forcejeando**

Goku: ((Apretando en lo alto las manos de Tazard)) Apuesto que esta técnica ya la conoces.

Tazard: ((Sin retroceder ante el embate de Goku)) ¿Con las tontas técnicas de Kaio-Sama piensas ganar?, mejor olvida todo lo que te enseño te lo digo de favor ((Tazard aumenta su fuerza)).

**El incremento súbito de los dos poderes comienza hacer que pedazos del asfalto comiencen a quebrarse y salir disparados hacia arriba**

Tazard: Es mejor que seas más cuidadoso o destruiremos toda la ciudad, idiota creíste que no me había dado cuenta ((Tazard lanza un rodillazo a Goku))

**Goku suelta las manos de Tazard y contiene el rodillazo sujetando la pierna de Tazard, de inmediato Goku arroja con gran fuerza a Tazard hacia arriba, Tazard solo se aleja algunos metros y se detiene en el aire**

Tazard: Esa actitud tan estúpida de intentar proteger la ciudad a costa de ti contrasta con la forma de ser de todos los saiyajin que conocía.

Goku: ((Ya mostrando secuelas de los ataques de Tazard, alguna heridas en su cuerpo y su traje con rasgaduras evidentes)) No soy solo un saiyajin, me crié en la tierra, eso me dio la oportunidad de ser mejor de lo que se supone seria, eso lo se por mi enfrentamiento contra Vegeta, el preocuparme por la demás gente me ha hecho dar lo mejor de mi.

Tazard: En esta pelea no estas demostrando eso, te vez como un inútil cuando moderas tus ataques o recibes ataques que pudieras esquivar.

Goku: ((Goku deja de expulsar su poder)) Si quieres que te muestre todo mi poder hay que retirarnos de la ciudad.

Tazard ((Suelta una carcajada)) ¡Vamos! Te dije que no te daré ventajas si puedes aumentar tu poder hazlo de una vez, pero te digo que yo no saldré de esta ciudad, tendrás que sacarme.

Goku: ((En su mente)) Podría convertirme en super saiyajin ahora mismo, ese tipo aumento su Ki a ese nivel de poder, pero aunque lo haga nada me garantiza que lo supere por completo, una pelea con esa cantidad de poder acabara con todo lo que se nos interponga.

Tazard: ¿Qué tanto me miras? Decídete de una vez.

Goku: ((En su mente)) No puedo llevarlo lejos de aquí por medio de, tiene el nivel para aguantarlo, la forma en que puedo hacerlo es la teletransportación.

***Mientras Goku se enfrentaba a Tazard, los guerreros Z ya habían balanceado la situación a su favor, gracias a que Pikoro, Ten-Shin-Han y Krilin se dividieron la velocidad y la precisión en los ataques había aumentado**

Laras: ((Observando temeroso como sus soldados de energía eran derrotados a gran velocidad)) Cada uno de esos sujetos resulto ser verdadero, cada golpe causa el mismo daño que hacia antes. Voy a tener que usar más poder en mis soldados ((Laras comienza a resplandecer preparándose para crear más hombres cuando de pronto es golpeado por un rayo))

**Laras se duele por el impacto y deja de resplandecer si lanzar nada de energía, al voltear a ver quien lo había golpeado se da cuenta que se trata de uno de los cuatro Ten-Shin-Han**

Ten-Shin-Han 1: Ya no te voy a permitir que sigas con eso, no eres más que un cobarde por usar la energía de las personas de la ciudad para hacer a esos hombres y no tener que pelear tu.

Laras: ((Aun con la mano sobre el lugar en donde recibió el ataque de Ten)) Yo sabré como usar mis técnicas, pero puedo darte gusto y enfrentarte, a ti a los otros.

**Todos los Pikoros que se dividieron comienzan a reunirse al Pikoro que se pone frente a Tazard**

Pikoro: ((Siendo solo uno de nuevo)) Conmigo es más que suficiente para encargase de ente sujeto, Ten-Shin-Han ve con los otros ayudarlos a que acaben con esas cosas lo mas pronto posible.

***Mientras todavía en las ruinas del castillo, Gohan seguía el combate de Goku por medio de su Ki**

Gohan: ¿Por qué papá no ha usado todo su poder?, hay muchas presencias a su alrededor son muy pequeñas apenas puedo sentirlas, deben estar peleando en la cuidad por eso papá no se ha convertido en super saiyajin.

**En ese momento Chibi Moon recobra el conocimiento**

Chibi Moon: ((Virando a su alrededor)) ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Gohan donde estamos?

Gohan: ¡Ah que bueno ya despertaste!

Chibi Moon: Gohan estas lastimado

Gohan: No es nada de cuidado, no te apures.

Chibi Moon: ¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí? Solo recuerdo que estábamos en la torre cuando escuche una explosión.

Gohan: Ni yo sé bien que fue lo que paso, solo sé que mi papá vino y nos ayudo.

Chibi Moon: ¿Tu papá esta aquí?

Gohan: No, él tuvo que regresar de inmediato, debía de ir a pelear de inmediato a la ciudad.

Chibi Moon: ((Al ver el rostro de preocupación de Gohan)) ¿Ocurre algo malo Gohan? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Gohan: ((Sintiéndose culpable por lo de Tuxedo Mask)) No nada, nada que papá y los demás no puedan solucionar.

Chibi Moon: ¿Estas seguro?

Gohan: Claro, confío en mi papá, hay que regresar de una vez, sube a mi espalda y sujétate bien.

Chibi Moon: Esta bien Gohan ((Chibi Moon se sujeta de Gohan)).

Gohan: Solo que no podré volar rápido no tengo mucha energía.

Chibi Moon: No importa, tienes razón, Sailor Moon y tu papá están en Tokio, lo que tengan que enfrentar estoy segura que lo solucionaran.

Gohan: ((En su mente)) No puedes fallar papá, reúne las siete esferas para poder revivir a Darien.

***Laras observa fijamente a Pikoro mientras sus soldados son destruidos por los guerreros Z**

Pikoro: Ya no te queda otro remedio más que pelear, no puedes escapar de nosotros.

Laras Los guerreros de energía no mi mejor truco, pero tengo otras formas de ganarles.

Pikoro: ¡Je! No veo como puedas derrotarme tan solo a mi

Laras: Ya veras te destruiré, a ti y a todos tu compañeros ((Rápidamente Laras alza sus brazos y reúne una enorme cantidad de energía en sus manos, justo cuando se dispone a lánzasela Pikoro… )).

Pikoro: No me confiare de ustedes no me volverá a pasar (Ver capitulo 4) ((Pikoro extiende su brazo derecho y lanza una poderosa ráfaga de energía contra Laras.

**Laras lanza su poder pero la ráfaga de Pikoro la neutraliza para después envolver a Laras en una explosión de la cual no queda nada una vez disipado el humo de la explosión.**

Krilin: ((Al mirar de lejos la acción)) Se nota que Pikoro ya estaba muy molesto con ese sujeto, no le dio oportunidad de nada.

**Al desaparecer Laras todos los hombres de energía que quedaban pierden su forma, se convierten en resplandores de luz y luego desaparecen**

Chaos: Lo logramos desaparecieron.

Ten-Shin-Han: Es lógico, ese tipo era el que los formó sin él, esa energía se esparció.

Pikoro: No hay que perder tiempo, hay que ayudar a Goku.

**Los guerreros Z emprenden vuelo para ir a la ayuda de Goku al mismo tiempo que Ten y Krilin regresan a la normalidad **

***Las Sailor Scouts seguían al lado de Sailor Moon, solo podían contemplar a su amiga, por más que lo pensaban no podían encontrar palabras que ayudaran a su amiga a superar el mal momento, sin embargo las muchachas permanecían juntas**

Sailor Mercury: Me siento horrible, nunca me había sentido tan impotente como.

Sailor Jupiter: Estamos aquí paradas sin hacer nada, y es que en verdad no podemos hacer nada.

Sailor Mars: Estoy preocupada por Goku, solo puedo escuchar explosiones a lo lejos, no hay manera de saber que es lo que esta pasando.

Sailor Pluto: La hay, es decir, claro que la hay, sin la interferencia del poder de Lydían a mis poderes, podemos ver que es lo que esta ocurriendo. ((Pluto extiende su brazo sujetando su báculo el cual resplandecía en su parte superior)).

**Gracias al poder de Pluto aparece una imagen en la cual se ve como Goku Tazard se encontraban enfrascados en la pelea solo que la imagen no era alentadora. Tazard estaba propinándole un enorme castigo a Goku. Tazard golpeaba a gusto a Goku con una serie de puñetazos en cara y pecho del saiyajin sin que este siquiera le respondiera un solo golpe**

Sailor Mars: No, Goku esta siendo derrotando.

Sailor Venus: Tazard lo esta matando, solo esta recibiendo golpes.

***Tazard no podía ocultar la satisfacción y el gusto que sentía en ese momento. Mientras los dos guerreros descendían a enorme velocidad, Tazard era el único que atacaba, Goku de espaldas al piso intentaba cubrirse los golpes sin lograrlo**

Goku: ((En su mente)) No puedo hacerlo, Tazard ha ido aumentando su fuerza conforme avanza la pelea, esta apunto de usar su máximo poder.

Tazard: Saiyajin inútil, intenta por lo menos algo, ((Tazard conecta un rodillazo al rostro de Goku))

**El golpe envía a Goku violentamente de espaldas contra el piso y también nuevamente, al caer provoca un enorme agujero en el piso**

Tazard: Sé bien que estas siguiendo esto Kaio-Sama, pon mucha atención, ese sujeto me pagara todo lo que tu me hiciste.

Kaio-Sama: Goku, debes arriesgarte, pelea con todo tu poder, nada ganas con recibir los ataques de Tazard, de esa manera él te vencerá y después acabara con todos, por mal que se escuche... Hay que sacrificar a esa gente si es necesario, recuerda que con las esferas del dragón podremos revivir a los que mueran.

Goku: ((Tendido en el piso, hablando con cierta dificultad)) No digas eso Kaio-Sama, no podemos sacrificar a nadie, recuerda que Tazard tiene una de las esferas y corremos el riego de que si se rompe durante el combate ya no podremos llamar a Shen-Long, ni podríamos revivir a nadie incluyendo a Tuxedo Mask y tampoco podríamos regresar a nuestra dimensión, confía en mi Kaio-Sama puedo soportar esto, Pikoro y los otros ya están por llegar con las chicas ellas necesitan las semillas que ellos tienen.

Tazard: Pobre diablo ya estas delirando, aun es pronto para matarte quiero divertirme contigo ESTO ES ALGO DE LO QUE TE ESPERA KAIO-SAMA. ((Tazard arroja decenas de ráfagas de energía en solo unos segundos, el blanco era Goku que aun continuaba tendido en el piso. El ataque de Tazard toma desprotegido a Goku quien solo puede gritar con un tono lastimero de dolor en medio de las explosiones de los ataques explosiones)).

**Las Scouts miran horrorizadas la manera en que Goku estaba siendo derrotado mientras escuchaban las explosiones no muy lejos del lugar en que se encontraban**

Sailor Mars: ((Con ira reflejada en su rostro)) tenemos que ir ayudar a Goku.

Sailor Jupiter: Es suficiente, soy una Sailor Scout mi deber es luchar, no quedarme como una espectadora de cómo tus amigos están siendo asesinados.

Sailor Moon: Aguarden chicas ((Lentamente deja a Darien en el piso y después se levanta todavía con lágrimas en sus ojos)) Por mucho que este sufriendo en este momento, no me puedo quedar aquí, no las dejare solas, ni a ustedes ni a Goku, hay que ir con él, Darien me pidió que protegiera este mundo. Vamos.

Luna: Vayan todas, nosotros cuidaremos de Uranus, Saturn, Neptune y Trunks.

**Las Scouts se disponen ir a la ayuda de Goku cuando justo en ese momento los guerreros Z descienden ante ellas**

Sailor Moon: ¡Son ustedes chicos!

Yamcha: ((Al ver el cuerpo de Darien)) Maldición era verdad, la presencia que desapareció era de él.

Krilin: ((Se dirige a Sailor Moon)) ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sailor Moon: No, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, Goku necesita nuestra ayuda.

Pikoro: Krilin, date prisa usa las semillas del ermitaño que te quedan y dáselas a las scouts y a ese joven.

***Polvo y humo se disipan, Tazard mira con algo de sorpresa como Goku ha resistido sus ataques**

Goku: ((Tendido en el piso, con heridas muy visibles y su traje y camisa casi todos desgarrados, Goku habla ya con dificultad)) Je je je, debo estar loco por hacer esto. Pe… pero es el único modo en que Tazard no cause daños a la ciudad, tiene que concentrarse por completo en mi, aun con eso todo este lugar quedo destruido con ese ultimo ataque, espero y nadie se encontrara en las cercanías.

Tazard: ((Al ver el rostro sonriente de Goku)) Ese tal Goku es un imbécil, es claro que tiene mucho más poder del que esta usando, de lo contrario no hubiera resistido mi ultimo ataque. Pero ¿por qué esta tan sonriente?

Goku: ((En voz baja)) Al fin están reunidos los demás, vamos denles esas semillas a las muchachas y a Trunks.

***Krilin comienza a repartir las semillas, las dos primeras se las da a Uranus y a Neptune quienes reaccionan casi de inmediato después de con ayuda logran pasarse la semilla**

***Tazard: ¿Por qué sonríes tanto idiota? ¡es verdad esas mocosas algo deben estar haciendo!

**Tazard expulsa su poder y velozmente se dirige hacia donde se encontraban los otros dejando a Goku en el piso**

Goku: ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Adónde va? ¡Oh no!

***Krilin ya había hecho que Saturn comiera una semilla, pero algo pasaba, Saturn no se veía igual de recuperada que Uranus y Neptune**

Sailor Saturn: Aun me siento muy débil.

Krilin No entiendo tus amigas se ven completamente recuperadas.

Pikoro: Krilin no pierdas el tiempo, dale la semilla al chico, ((Le dirige la palabra a Mercury)) ¿Qué paso con ella?

Sailor Mercury: Lydían les quito otro tipo de energía, le llamo su energía pura, tal vez fue demasiada.

**Krilin se arrodilla junto Trunks para darle una semilla que ya llevaba en su mano**

Sailor Pluto: ((Que aun seguía lo que ocurría en la pelea de Goku y Tazard)) Viene hacia acá CUIDADO.

**Al mismo tiempo de la advertencia de Pluto, dos bolas de energía surgen casi de la nada con dirección hacia Krilin y Trunks. Los ataques impactan y causan una gran explosión, sin embargo Pikoro había reaccionado a tiempo logrando con ello sacar a Krilin y a Trunks del lugar de la explosión**

Krilin: ((Muy asustado)) Esa estuvo muy cerca.

Pikoro: ((Sujetando a Krilin con un brazo y al inconsciente Trunks en el otro, mira hacia arriba en donde se encontraba Tazard)) Se mueve muy rápido no me di cuenta que venia para atacarnos.

**Súbitamente Goku aparece por medio de la teletransportación**

Goku: ((Mal trecho por su pelea contra Tazard)) ESTAS PELEANDO CONMIGO NO TENIAS PORQUE ATACARLOS.

Tazard: Te dije que no voy a conceder ventajas, no permitiré que tus amigos se recuperen.

Goku: ((Sin quitarle la vista a Tazard)) Pikoro, la gente aquí corre mucho riesgo si peleamos de este lugar, aléjense lo más que puedan, yo lo distraigo. ((Goku se eleva para enfrentarse a Tazard)).

Pikoro: Krilin, ¿Cuántas semillas te quedan?

Krilin: Solo una Pikoro, la que le iba dar a ese muchacho llamado Trunks, me quedaban otras tres pero solté el pequeño morral cuando me jalaste antes de la explosión.

Pikoro: Seguramente se hicieron polvo, no hay remedio hay que dejar a Trunks aquí, Goku estaba muy lastimado necesitara esa semilla, por lo que vi aunque le diéramos la semilla a este chico no recuperaría por completa su fuerza. ((Pikoro baja a Krilin y a Trunks)) Síganme hay que alejarnos de este lugar de inmediato.

Sailor Uranus: ¿Quieren escapar?

Sailor Venus: Goku necesita de su ayuda.

Pikoro: No podemos ayudar a Goku si nos enfrentamos a ese tipo, hay que darle espacio para que pueda pelear con todo su poder, para que se pueda convertir en super saiyajin.

Sailor Moon: ¿Super Saiyajin?

Pikoro: No hay tiempo de explicarlo tenemos que irnos ((Los guerreros se aprestan a levantar el vuelo)).

Sailor Moon: Aguarden quiero ir con ustedes, es mi deber.

Sailor Mars: No nos pueden dejar aquí, no aceptamos quedarnos aquí mientras se arriesgan por nuestro mundo.

Ten-Shin-Han: No, no es buena idea.

Pikoro: No podemos discutir ellas tienen algo de razón, que las que pueden usar todo su poder sean las que nos acompañen.

Goku: DENSE PRISA.

Tazard: No los apresures, si quieres que te ayuden es lógico que tengan miedo.

**Finalmente los guerreros Z y las Sailor Scouts comienzan a volar para alejarse, los guerreros llevaban en sus brazos a las Scouts, Pikoro cargaba a Sailor Moon, Ten a Mars, Yamcha a Venus, Krilin a Jupiter y Chaos a Mercury**

Tazard: ((Al ver como se alejaba el grupo)) No permitiré que se escapen ((Tazard intenta alcanzar al grupo volando a gran velocidad pero...))

**Goku intercepta a Tazard con una patada en el costado que arroja a Tazard varios metros**

Goku: Te advierto que estas equivocado si crees que por tener algunos raspones ya no puedo pelear contigo.

Tazard: Esa patada fue más fuerte que cualquier otro golpe tuyo, hasta que te decides a pelear, y es solo para que esos tontos puedan escapar, esta bien que se escapen, de nada te servirá sacrificarte por ellos.

Goku: Solo aguarda un poco y veras.

Tazard: Ya no quiero esperar más voy a terminar contigo de una vez, ((Tazard arremete contra Goku)).

Goku: No hay otro remedio ((Goku expulsa gran parte de su poder en medio de una sacudida de los edificios de alrededor)).

**Goku y Tazard entran en un intercambio de golpes parejo mientras los que se quedaron son testigos del encuentro**

Artemis: ¿Fue el poder de Goku lo que causo que los edificios se sacudieran?

Luna: Al parecer eso fue, es de lo que Pikoro decía.

Diana: Necesita un lugar para poder usar todo su poder.

Sailor Uranus: Yo no sé que tanto pueda mejorar, espero y sea mucho ese Tazard parece ser indestructible.

**Goku recibe un puñetazo en el rostro, pero responde de inmediato dándole a Tazard un golpe igual, Goku se duele de una de sus heridas cosa que Tazard aprovecha para darle una patada en el rostro a Goku y hacerlo retroceder, Goku intenta reponerse pero antes de cualquier cosa Tazard se lanza contra él y le conecta un golpe de antebrazo en el pecho, Goku pierde algo de altura pero se detiene**

Goku: Aunque aumente mi poder, las heridas que me hizo durante el combate no me permiten luchar libremente.

Sailor Neptune: ¡¿Qué derroto a Vegeta?!

Sailor Uranus: Si ese tipejo de Vegeta fue derrotado por Tazard quiere decir que Goku tiene pocas posibilidades, creo que Goku tiene menos habilidades.

Sailor Neptune: Tazard también tiene energía de Saturn y de este muchacho en su cuerpo, como deseo que la fe que le tienen a Goku sea acertada.

***Pikoro y los demás sobrevuelan una región despoblada, se trata de un pequeño valle**

Pikoro: Este es un buen lugar bajemos. ((Pikoro y el grupo descienden, Pikoro baja a Sailor Moon y se comunica con Goku por medio de telepatía)) Goku ya encontramos un lugar ahora haz lo que sea necesario para traerlo aquí.

Goku: Bien Pikoro, ((Mira fijamente a Tazard)) ahora debo encontrar la forma de alejarte de aquí.

Tazard: No tienes forma de hacerlo, estas muy golpeado para poder pelear conmigo al nivel que lo estas haciendo.

Goku: Estoy seguro que encontrare un método, es más ya sé como hacerlo ((Goku comienza hacer la técnica de las multi imágenes))

**Rápidamente varias imágenes de Goku comienzan a aparecer y desaparecer**

Tazard: ((Volteando a todas partes)) Me muero de curiosidad saber que es lo que intentas.

Sailor Saturn: Estoy confundida no sé cual es el verdadero Goku.

Sailor Neptune: Espero y Tazard este igual de confundido.

**De repente Goku ataca de frente a Tazard quien se da cuenta del movimiento, Tazard lanza un gancho hacia el estomago de Goku, cuando esta por impactarlo el puño traspasa la imagen**

Tazard: ((Sin mostrar reacción por lo sucedido)) Los trucos de niños no funcionan conmigo ((Tazard da un medio giro hacia su derecha y lanza un izquierdazo)).

**El golpe de Tazard impacta justamente en la mejilla derecha de Goku que apenas aparecía**

Tazard: Nunca me engañaras con eso.

**(Imagínense esta secuencia en cámara lenta) A causa del impacto Goku gira su cabeza violentamente, pero Tazard logra distinguir que Goku se encuentra sonriendo a pesar del golpe, mientras Tazard aun tenía el puño en el rostro de Goku este tenia sus dedos medio e índice de su mano derecha en su frente y antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara Goku utiliza el Ki de Pikoro como guía para utilizar la tele transportación. Los dos guerreros desaparecen un medio de la sorpresa de los gatos y la Scouts que se encontraban abajo como espectadores**

Luna: ¡Desaparecieron! Goku debió realizar la teletransportación.

***Al instante Goku y Tazard aparecen sobre el lugar que en donde se encontraban las Scouts y los Guerreros**

Krilin: ¡Ya están aquí!

Pikoro: No tardo nada, me sorprende los recursos que tiene Goku.

**Goku retrocede doliéndose por el golpe de Tazard mientras este se encuentra desconcertado y desorientado por el brusco cambio de escenario**

Goku: Dejarme golpear por gusto es algo que no pienso volver hacer, me causaste mucho daño.

Tazard: ((Voltea a todos lados y finalmente voltea con Goku)) Te subestime, te dejase golpear para poder traerme a este lugar.

Goku: Ahora si podré usar todo mi poder, aquí no hay personas inocentes que puedan salir lastimadas.

Tazard: Aquí, la ciudad, eso no importa, solo mírate, estas muy lastimado aunque uses todo tu poder ¿tendrás la fuerza suficiente para pelear?

Goku: El combate anterior no contó, no quisiste pelear de forma justa, seguramente mi cuerpo sufra un mayor desgaste al utilizar toda mi fuerza a causa de las heridas que tengo, no importa, debo usar toda mi fuerza o no podré vencerte.

Tazard: Comencemos de nuevo entonces.

Pikoro: ((Observando la condición de Goku)) Krilin lánzale la semilla a Goku.

Krilin: Si Pikoro, GOKU ATRÁPALA.

Goku: ((Voltea sorprendido)) ¡¿Uh?! ((Goku mira la esfera y la atrapa))

Pikoro: GOKU COMETE LA SEMILLA PRONTO Y DALE UNA LECCIÓN A ESE SUJETO.

Goku: ((Mira la semilla)) OYE PIKORO NO SÉ SI SEA CORRECTO COMERME LA SEMILLA.

Pikoro: ¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO? NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS COMETE ESA SEMILLA.

Goku: KRILIN, ¿TIENES OTRA SEMILLA?

Krilin: NO, NO HAY OTRA, YA NO TENGO.

Goku: ((Rascándose la cabeza y mirando la semilla al mismo tiempo)) Entonces esto no sería justo, comerme una semilla del ermitaño a la mitad de una pelea es algo injusto, yo me recuperaría y Tazard tendría una enorme desventaja.

Pikoro: ((Muy irritado por la actitud de Goku)) Maldición, Goku esta loco, ¿cómo le puede importar esas cosas en este momento?

Sailor Mercury: ¿Qué le pasa?

Pikoro: Nada, tiene un remordimiento de justicia. GOKU NO SEAS NECIO, COMETE DE UNA VEZ ESA SEMILLA, TU MISMO LO DIJISTE LA PELEA ANTERIOR NO CONTÓ, ESE TIPO SE PORTO VENTAJOSO CONTIGO, SOLO VELO NO PARECE ESTAR LASTIMADO.

Goku: ((Mira a Tazard)) ¿Tazard te he causado daño?

Tazard: ((Muy extrañado por la conducta de Goku)) ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Ya te golpee tanto que te volviste loco?, pero si quieres saberlo ninguno de tus golpes me ha causado un gran daño realmente.

Goku: Je je si es verdad, apenas y te he podido dar algunos golpes y no pareces agitado, no hay problema si me como esta semilla. ((Finalmente Goku come la semilla y de inmediato se recupera de las heridas y el cansancio)).

Pikoro: Hasta que actúa con cordura.

Tazard: ((Sorprendido pero no espantado)) Los creía locos cuando hablaban de esas semillas, ahora entiendo porque esas mocosas de la ciudad se veían tan recuperadas. No importa estoy seguro de que te daré un trato igual que el de hace rato.

Goku: ((Asume una expresión seria)) Prepárate Tazard el verdadero combate esta por iniciar HAAAAAAAAAAAAA ((Goku expulsa todo su poder)).

**Todos son testigos de la forma en que el cabello de Goku se eriza y cambia de color negro a dorado y como es envuelto por un gran resplandor dorado**

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué le pasa a Goku?

Pikoro: Al fin lo hizo, se ha convertido en súper saiyajin


	14. Capítulo 21: El inagotable poder de Taza

**Por fin Goku se a convertido en super saiyajin, lo que quiere decir que el combate contra Tazard ahora es en serio, Los guerreros Z y las Sailor Scouts miran desde abajo lo que ocurre, y estas ultimas se ven asombradas por la apariencia de Goku**

Pikoro: Finalmente Goku utilizara todo su poder.

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Goku? ¿Por qué ese cambio de apariencia?

Krilin: Esa es su apariencia cuando se transforma en super saiyajin, su cabello y ojos cambian de color, pero sobre todo su poder se vuelve incomparable.

Tazard: ((Mirando con asombro a Goku)) Es una apariencia muy extraña para un saiyajin, nunca había visto uno así.

**Goku no le responde a Tazard, justo en ese momento Goku desaparece**

Tazard: ¡Desapareció! ((Tazard piensa en voltear para buscar a Goku, solo que antes que otra cosa pasara Goku aparece justo frente a él solo a algunos centímetros de distancia, tan cerca que Tazard pudo distinguir el nuevo color de los ojos de Goku y la ira que se reflejaba en ellos)) ¡Qué rápido es!

**Súbitamente Tazard es golpeado en el estomago por Goku, el poder del golpe sacude a Tazard por completo, Tazard retrocede lentamente con sus dos manos en el estomago completamente adolorido**

Tazard: ((Hablando con dificultad mientras retrocedía)) No pude ver cuando se acerco, aumento de velocidad y fuerza en sus golpes.

Goku: ((Con una actitud muy seria)) Tendrás que pagar por la muerte de ese joven, no te lo voy a perdonar.

**De inmediato Goku vuelve a desaparecer, Tazard solo logra alzar un poco su cabeza, pero es solo para recibir un puñetazo en la quijada y seguido de un codazo en la nuca, los dos golpes en solo fracciones de segundo. Tazard es lanzado varios metros hacia abajo antes de que pudiera reponerse de los golpes y detenerse**

Sailor Moon: Goku se volvió más fuerte que Tazard.

Sailor Mercury: Es increíble el cambio, ahora se mueve a mayor velocidad que Tazard.

Sailor Mars: Si sigue así lo más seguro es que pueda ganar.

***Sailor Uranus: ((Siguiendo la pelea desde Tokio gracias a los poderes de Pluto) ¿Ese es el verdadero poder de es tipo? Todo este tiempo el muy tonto se la ha pasado jugando.

Sailor Neptune: Sabia bien que era fuerte, solo que ahora con esa transformación luce más amenazador.

Sailor Pluto: Por esa razón no se transformo aquí, por los golpes que lanzó tengo la impresión de que esa pelea será muy intensa.

***Tazard: ((Sobándose la nuca)) Ya te convenciste de pelear como se debe ((Tazard sonríe un poco)) Llegó la hora de definir esta batalla.

Goku: Yo ganare esta pelea te lo puedo decir con seguridad.

Tazard: ((Suelta una carcajada)) ¡Por favor!, Solo porque me diste un par de golpes piensas que ya tienes la pelea ganada, no seas tan ingenuo.

Goku: ((Sonríe y le muestra la esfera del Dragón que Tazard tenia en su traje)) Esto es lo que me da la confianza.

Tazard: ¡Es imposible! ¡¿Cómo es que tienes la esfera?!

Goku: Por eso mi confianza en ganarte, mi velocidad es mucho mayor que la tuya, te quite la esfera y ni siquiera te diste cuenta. KRILIN ATRÁPALA. ((Goku arroja la esfera a Krilin a enorme velocidad para evitar que Tazard pudiera atraparla))

**Krilin consigue atrapar la esfera sin mayor problemas más que el dolor al golpear la esfera las manos con tal fuerza**

Krilin: ¡Rayos qué fuerza tiene Goku!. Esto es perfecto ahora tenemos las 7 esferas del dragón, ese tonto de Tazard nos entrego antes las otras dos esferas que ellos tenían.

Pikoro: Ni se te ocurra utilizarlas aquí, no las usaremos hasta que Goku termine con ese tipo.

Krilin: No te preocupes Pikoro, estoy seguro que eso será muy pronto.

Pikoro: Lamento no estar tan seguro como tu, recuerda que Tazard tiene poder de un super saiyajin y también energía de dos de las más poderosas Scouts, de alguna manera eso debe ayudarlo.

Tazard: Bien saiyajin, terminemos esto de una vez, solo ten en claro esto, jamas permitiré que tus compañeros se lleven las esferas consigo, encuentro intenten alejarse los haré polvo así ponga en riesgo mi vida, prefiero que me mates a perder la oportunidad de vengarme. ((Tazard expulsa de golpe todo su poder))

Goku: Te regalaron un poder enorme, no será tan fácil ganarte aunque ya te lo dije yo llevo ventaja ((Goku también expulsa todo su poder)).

**El lugar del combate comienza a sacudirse por el enorme poder que era emanado por los dos peleadores, Tazard es el primero en atacar y lanza un rayo de energía para después salir disparado contra Goku. Goku hace lo mismo lanza un rayo y se lanza contra Tazard, los dos poderes se nulifican al chocar uno con otro, mientras Tazard y Goku chocan en el aire y entran en un rápido intercambio de golpes. Mientras las combinaciones de golpes continuaban una enorme carga de poder que tomaba forma de rayos era expulsada del por los peleadores durante el combate en el aire**

Sailor Mars: ((Mirando hacia arriba pasmada por el espectáculo)) Esto es sorprendente, nunca había visto algo como esto.

Sailor Jupiter: Esto es totalmente diferente a nuestros combates con nuestros enemigos pasados.

Sailor Mercury: Si nosotras nos hubiéramos enfrentado con alguien con la forma de pelear de esos dos no habríamos sido capaces de hacer algo.

**Tazard lanza un golpe con sus dos puños entrelazados intentado golpear la cabeza de Goku, pero este reacciona y se cubre el golpe colocando ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, enseguida Goku extiende sus brazos haciendo que Tazard alce sus brazos debido a la fuerza de Goku, con los brazos alzados Tazard se queda sin guardia cosa que aprovecha Goku y comienza a golpear repetidamente el pecho de Tazard con puñetazos a una enorme velocidad, los golpes comienza hacer que Tazard retroceda en el aire mientras Goku continuaba con el castigo, Tazard intenta reaccionar, pero Goku remata su combinación con una patada en el pecho de su rival, para sorpresa de Goku la patada no arroja a Tazard a ningún lado solamente consigue que este se enfurezca, Tazard lleno de ira conecta un poderoso puñetazo justo en el rostro de Goku quien es lanzando con fuerza hacia abajo, aun lleno de coraje, Tazard lanza un ataque**

Tazard: CARGA MAXIMA ((Rápidamente poder de todo el cuerpo de Tazard se concentras en su brazo derecho extendido, se forma una poderoso rayo de engría de color rojo intenso))

**Tazard no duda lanzar su ataque contra Goku quien todavía seguía cayendo, la técnica de Tazard impacta a Goku que solamente puede gritar, el poder impulsa con mayor fuerza a Goku y el impulso termina por incrustar a Goku violentamente en el piso ocasionando así un cráter, por su lado, los Guerreros Z y las Sailor Scouts llenos de sorpresa intentan protegerse del poder del impacto**

Tazard: ((Mira complacido el resultado el resultado de su ataque, después voltea a ver a los demás)) Su amigo no es más que un tonto, no importa que aumentara su fuerza aun no tiene forma de ganarme, seguramente después de recibir mi ataque no se levantara.

**Tazard comienza acercarse hacia el grupo de guerreros Z y sailor scouts, entréguenme esas esferas, de pronto Goku sale de la tierra haciendo un nuevo hueco envuelto de un enorme estruendo**

Goku: Espera, no será tan fácil ganarme. Ya veo que solo estuviste jugando conmigo en la ciudad, nunca utilizaste una técnica como esta contra mi.

Tazard: No pensé que fuera necesario usarlas, pero ya que tienes estas nuevas fuerzas utilizare mis mejores ataques.

Goku ((En su mente)) La técnica de Tazard tenía mucha fuerza, sin embargo no tiene el suficiente poder como para pensar que me pueda matar con una de ella. Lo que me tiene sorprendido es la manera en que soportó mis golpes fue demasiado raro. ((Goku sonríe y habla con Tazard)) Continuemos.

**Ambos guerreros desaparecen. La velocidad con la que empiezan a pelear es enorme, las Sailor Scouts son incapaces de seguir las acciones con la vista mientras los Guerreros Z seguían el combate con mucha tensión**

Sailor Moon: No puedo verlos ¿Dónde están?

Sailor Mars: Solo puedo escuchar los golpes y cambian casi de inmediato de lugar de donde proviene el sonido.

Sailor Jupiter: Están peleando sobre nosotros yendo a todas partes.

Sailor Moon: ((Voltea y ve como Pikoro y los demás guerreros movían de un lado a otro su mirada llenos de atención.)) ¿Ustedes pueden verlos?

Pikoro: Si, aunque con mucho trabajo, la velocidad en que los dos se mueven es mayor a la que esperaba.

Krilin: Aunque por lo que se puede notar parece que Goku esta sacando una pequeña ventaja.

Pikoro: Así es, parece que Goku poco a poco se esta imponiendo.

**A un a velocidad vertiginosa Goku y Tazard intercambiaban patadas y puñetazos sin embargo lo que Pikoro y Krilin decían parece ser cierto ya que mientras Tazard conecta dos golpes, Goku conecta tres o hasta cuatro. Tazard intenta aumentar su velocidad, pero pierde precisión lanza dos puñetazos que Goku esquiva haciéndose a la izquierda, Tazard intenta lanzar una patada, Goku se anticipa y logra conectar un puñetazo justo en la quijada de Tazard, en esta ocasión Tazard sale disparado unos 20 metros por el aire hacia atrás dando así una pausa en el combate"

Tazard: ((Se detiene en el aire, se soba el mentón con su puño derecho)) Se me olvido que eres muy hábil pare el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. ((Tazard extiende su puño derecho hacia enfrente y vuelve a reunir energía en el)) CARGA MAXIMA.

** Tazard lanza nuevamente su técnica en contra de Goku**

Goku: Eso ya no te funcionara ((Goku extiende sus brazos hacia delante, abre las palmas de las manos)).

**El rayo de energía llega de inmediato a Goku quien contiene el ataque con sus manos, Goku haciendo un notable esfuerzo intenta desviarlo**

Goku: Los mis... los mismos trucos no funcionan dos veces conmigo HAAAAAAAAAAa ((Goku expulsa una gran cantidad de energía, al hacerlo se llena de fuerza y desvía el ataque de Tazard hacia el cielo)) Mejor piensa en otra cosa si lo que quieres es ganarme.

Tazard: Maldito Saiyajin cuando cambiaste de apariencia también te volviste mas engreído.

Goku: No me digas saiyajin, yo me críe en la tierra y mi nombre es Goku.

Tazard: Esta bien, Goku, de cualquier manera eso no importa ((Tazard se lanza de frente contra Goku))

**Goku también arremete de frente contra su adversario, al acercarse uno con otro Tazard carga de energía su puño izquierdo, Goku se da cuneta de eso y se frena esperando alguna ráfaga de energía, sin embargo Tazard solo lanza el puñetazo de izquierda, Goku se coloca en posición de guardia e intenta cubrirse el golpe, para sorpresa de Goku el poder del puñetazo logra romper la defensa de Goku y el golpe da justo en el pecho, Goku con un gesto de dolor logra levantarse un poco en el aire y después de un velos giro hacia la izquierda Goku lanza una patada de derecha que encuentra blanco en el lado derecho del rostro de Tazard quien en una muestra de valor, no retrocede, gracias a sus gran velocidad toma Goku de la pierna y da un par de vuelas sujetando a Goku, Tazard lanza a Goku contra el piso y se lanza tras él, Goku logra componer la figura pero sigue cayendo, Goku se flexiona y comienza a girar hacia atrás mientras Tazard lo seguía detrás, al caer al piso Goku se impulsa con sus brazos hacia atrás evitando así que Tazard lo pudiera golpear, después de otro giro Goku cae al piso de pie, pero en cuanto toca el suelo, se lanza hacia delante, justo en el momento que Tazard toca el piso se encuentra a Goku lleno de impulso de frente, con el brazo derecho extendido hacia un lado Goku se lleva a Tazard literalmente a rastras contra un peñón el cual al ser impactado por la espalda de Tazard es resquebrajado casi al punto de caerse en pedazos, Goku no titubea ni un poco y comienza a conectar puñetazos por todas partes mientras Tazard poco podía hacer para cubrirse, cada vez que Goku conectaba un golpe Tazard era clavado más y más en el peñón**

**Como a unos trescientos metros de distancia las Sailor Scouts, poco acostumbradas a este tipo de combates tan brutales comienzan a desviar sus miradas o cerrar los ojos para así no ver tal castigo**

Sailor Moon: ((Viendo la paliza que Tazard se estaba llevando desvía un poco su mirada, vuelve a mirar y toma impulso para poder decir algo)) Goku no...

Pikoro: Ni se te ocurra.

Sailor Moon: ¿Cómo?

Pikoro: Ni se te ocurra pedirle que se detenga, me doy cuenta que no están tan acostumbradas a esto, pero tienen que mirar, les aseguro que Goku no haría esto si no fuera necesario él es tan tonto que arriesgaría su vida con tal de no matar a nadie ¡je! Eso yo mismo lo he comprobado.

**Las Scouts toman valor y miran la escena**

Pikoro: ((en su mente mirando de reojo a Sailor Moon)) En verdad que los sentimientos de esta niña son nobles y puros a pesar de que ese monstruo mato a su novio, ella no puede dejar de sentir lastima por el castigo que esta recibiendo.

**Goku deja de lanzar puñetazos, retrocede algunos metros con un salto, forma una bola de energía y la lanza a la polvareda que se había levando, al momento una explosión destruye por completo al peñón, mientras Goku se vuelve a elevar, los Guerreros Z y las Sailor Scouts se resguardan de los fragmentos de roca que salieron disparados por la explosión**

Goku: Veamos que fue lo que te hizo ese ataque ((Goku clava su vista en el lugar de la explosión ahora lleno de humo)) No te hagas al tonto Tazard puedo sentir tu Ki sé que no te ha pasado nada.

**Tazard emerge del humo a gran velocidad, rápidamente se eleva hasta la altura en donde Goku se encontraba, solo su ropa había sido dañada, rasgaduras en sus vestimentas era el único daño que presentaba, el cuerpo de Tazard parecía estar intacto, lo cual se comprobaba con el gesto sonriente que Tazard tenía**

Goku: ((Al ver como Tazard salía sin ningún daño piensa)) ¡¿Qué paso?! Estaba completamente seguro que Tazard saldría dañado de mi ataque, sin embargo parece estar como si nada.

Tazard: Saiyajin quiero decir, Goku, ¿No me dijiste que usarías todo tu poder? Si lo estas usando por lo que acabó de ver no tienes forma de ganarme.

***Sailor Venus: No parece estar lastimado, diera la impresión como si Goku no le hubiera hecho nada.

Sailor Jupiter: El castigo que recibió fue mucho, Goku le dio muchos golpes y también lo atacó de cerca con energía.

**Mientras desde Tokio las otras Sailor Scouts compartían la sorpresa**

Sailor Uranus: Casi hubiera jurado que ese tipo estaba muerto después del castigo que recibió.

Sailor Pluto: Nunca me imagine hasta que punto llegaba el poder de esos dos, parecen ser indestructibles.

***Goku: Confieso que si yo hubiera recibido tal golpiza no me vería igual que tu, sin duda estaría más dañado, eres un tipo con una resistencia impresionante.

***Mientras desde su planeta Kaio-Sama reflexionaba sobre lo que pasaba**

Kaio-Sama: Esto es muy fuera de lo normal, Tazard jamás tuvo esa resistencia, incluso no la tenia hace solo unos minutos cuando Vegeta estaba apunto de derrotarlo, tengo un mal presentimiento.

***Gohan y Chibi Moon viajaban por el aire a poca velocidad, Gohan seguía el combate por medio del Ki de los peleadores**

Gohan: Papá parece que es un poco más fuerte, solo debe elegir bien sus movimientos y ganará.

Chibi Moon: ¿Y dónde están las chicas?

Gohan: Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter y Venus están cerca del lugar en donde papá esta peleando, las otras se quedaron en la cuidad.

***Goku y Tazard se enfrascan en una batalla muy cerrada, sin embargo en cada intercambio de golpes era Goku quien parecía estar saliendo con la ventaja**

**Tazard lanza una enrome bola de energía contra Goku, este la esquiva y mira hacia abajo a donde se dirige la bola, el ataque de Tazard al tocar el piso provoca una enorme explosión**

**A unos 400 metros del lugar de la explosión los guerreros Z bajaban al piso llevando cada uno a una Sailor Scout bien sujeta en la espalda**

Pikoro: ((Mirando el enorme cráter causado por el ataque de Tazard, mientras Sailor Venus baja de su espalda)) Esto se vuelve peligroso, no es buena idea que ustedes estén aquí niñas.

Krilin: ((Observando con espanto lo mismo que Pikoro)) ¡Eso estuvo muy cerca!, es mala idea que todos nosotros estemos aquí.

Yamcha: Pikoro lo mejor es retirarnos Goku puede controlar la situación, nosotros en nada lo ayudaremos.

**Se escucha un grito furico de Goku, al alzar su vista Pikoro observa un nuevo intercambio de golpes por parte de los dos guerreros**

Pikoro: Ya no estoy tan seguro de la victoria de Goku hay algo que me esta inquietando.

**Goku conecta un potente puñetazo en el rostro de Tazard que es lanzado de espaldas hacia el suelo, Goku de inmediato comienza a lanzar ráfagas de energía de mediano tamaño que comienzan ha impactar el cuerpo de Tazard que permanecía en posición de guardia, conforme los ataque acertaban se levantaba al mismo tiempo una cortina de humo que comenzaba envolver a Tazard. Goku detiene su ataque y observa la nube de humo negro, repentinamente Tazard sale de ella a toda velocidad, en cuanto sale de la pantalla de humo, Tazard lanza energía de su mano derecha a Goku, por la poca distancia entre los peleadores el ataque golpea a un desprevenido Goku en el pecho, Tazard intenta aprovechar el momento y lanza una patada, sin embargo Goku reacciona a tiempo y desaparece antes del momento del choque**

Tazard: ((Volteando a todas partes)) Anda Goku, no huyas estas peleando con mucho animo.

Goku: ((Aparece con su mano derecha en su pecho como a 15 metros de Tazard)) Estas lleno de sorpresas, eres un peleador muy complicado, estoy dando lo mejor de mi y aun así me cuesta trabajo hacerte daño.

Tazard: Tú eres el que no deja de sorprenderme, conoces muchos trucos para pelear, tantos que estoy seguro que ese viejo Kaio-Sama no ha sido tu único maestro.

Goku: Tienes mucha razón, he tenido muchos maestros, y también he aprendido trucos por mi mismo. ((Goku quita su mano del pecho y desaparece nuevamente)).

**Tazard no pierde la calma y de inmediato vuela hacia la derecha preparándose para lanzar una bola de energía, la lanza al ver que la figura de Goku apenas aparecía, la bola de energía viaja a gran velocidad y al instante llega a donde aparecía Goku, pero al momento en que parecía llegar el impacto, la bola traspasa la imagen de Goku, Tazard que aun seguía volando hacia donde supuestamente se encontraba Goku, Tazard apenas puede mover su mirada hacia la izquierda cuando Goku aparece volando lleno de impulso y propina con gran fuerza una patada voladora justo el costado izquierdo de Tazard, El poder del impacto manda violentamente a Tazard a los lejos, Goku sin perder tiempo se prepara para su mejor técnica**

Goku: KAME-HAME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA ((Goku lanza un poderoso ataque que de inmediato envuelve a Tazard y sigue de largo)).

**El ataque de Goku provoca un enrome resplandor de color azul que envuelve todo el paisaje de alrededor acompañado de una enorme corriente de viento seguido por una honda de choque. El grupo de Guerreros Z y Sailor Scouts se refugian detrás dentro de una zanja mientras sobre ellos volaban rocas y plantas desprendidas por el poder del ataque de Goku**

Krilin: ¡Rayos esto debe ser el fin de eso tipo!

***En Tokio las cuatro Sailor Scouts, Luna, Diana y Artemis n miraban sorprendidos lo ocurrida cuando son sorprendidas por el estruendo del lejano del ataque de Goku**

Luna: Ese estruendo provino del lugar en donde están peleando.

Sailor Pluto: Goku no exageraba al cuidar la fuerza de su poder dentro de la ciudad, eso que acaba de hacer hubiera acabado con una parte de la ciudad sin dejar nada en pie.

Sailor Uranus: ¿Lo logro, acabo con ese tipo?

***Mientras el hecho no pasaba desapercibido por todas las personas reunidas a la afueras de Tokio, las cuales permanecían ahí por miedo del llamado fenómeno que ocurría en la ciudad))

Policía 1: ¿Qué fue eso?

Policía 2: Pareció como una explosión.

Policía 1: Más bien me pareció el sonido cuando azota un ciclón.

Policía 2: ¿Desde la tierra un ciclón claro? ¡Que no!, alguien debería ir a ese lugar.

Teniente: Olviden eso, lo que sea ya lo veremos después, prepárense en media hora entraremos a la ciudad junto al ejercito y cuerpos de recate.

***Goku miraba tomando aire por la boca el daño ocasionado por su ataque, todo lo que estaba detrás de Tazard había sido barrido solo quedaba un profundo y recién formado "cañón" como de 3 kilómetros de largo**

Goku: ((Todavía jalando aire por la boca)) No me quedaba más que tomar el riesgo, espero que nadie se encontrara en esos lugares, me costo mucho trabajo controlar mi poder, si lo hubiera lanzado toda mi fuerza sin duda el planeta estaría muy dañado, ((Goku voltea hacia abajo)) OIGAN ¿ESTÁN BIEN?

Yamcha: SI, TODOS ESTAMOS BIEN.

Pikoro: GOKU.

Goku: SI YA SÉ PIKORO... ((Goku dirige su vista hacia al cañón)) Je je y lo peor de todo es que todo lo que hice fue en vano.

**Del fondo del cañón surge lentamente un resplandor de color dorado, todos reaccionan llenos de sorpresa y desilusión al ver que Tazard se elevaba poco a poco como si nada le hubiera pasado, solo su ropa es la que se encontraba casi destruida, su vestimenta de la parte superior desapareció por completo solo le quedaba el pantalón roto casi de todas partes (Obviamente no lo iba a dejar desnudo)**

Goku: ((Dibujando una sonrisa)) Ni hablar sabia que ese poder no seria suficiente para dañar a alguien con tu poder.

Tazard: ((Mientras se acercaba a Goku, se revisaba para saber que daños tenía)) Este nuevo poder me ayudo a resistir ese ataque. ((Comienza a carcajear)) Esa tonta de Lydían si que me fue útil, me convirtió en alguien indestructible. ((Tazard se detiene y mira fijamente a Goku)) Escucha después de esto ya te debiste haber dado cuenta que nunca me ganaras, ese ataque no me daño eso quiere decir que nada lo hará.

Goku: Yo no estaría tan seguro, aun me falta mucha energía.

Tazard: No puedo esperar en eliminarte, después lo haré con aquel sujeto que deje tendido antes de venirme y por ultimo a tu hijo, ((Vuelve a carcajear)) Me daré el mismo gusto que me di hace solo un rato, el de eliminar al ultimo ser de alguna raza, algo que quería hacer desde niño y que solo pude lograr cuando mate a Lydían luego les seguirán los saiyajin.

***Sailor Moon: ¿Qué acaso es indestructible?

Sailor Venus: No le hizo daño.

Sailor Mercury: Muchachos ¿Ahora que pasara?

Ten-Shin-Han: No tengo idea, Goku ha estado dominando la pelea desde que se convirtió en super saiyajin pero después de esto.

Krilin: Es un golpe para Goku, la forma en que Tazard soporto ese poder puede cambiar mucho en el animo.

Pikoro: Eso no me preocupa, Goku puede controlar bien eso, él no es de los que se desaniman cuando una técnica falla, él seguirá peleando hasta el final pero... El desgaste que ha tenido durante la pelea ya se comienza a notar.

**Tazard se lanza contra Goku este lo espera y comienzan nuevamente el intercambio de golpes en el aire, Goku lanza un par de puñetazos que Tazard se cubre, al instante Tazard responde con un rodillazo al rostro de Goku, el saiyajin retrocede un poco por el impacto pero nuevamente entra al intercambio**

***Pikoro: ((Mientras veía como los peleadores iban por el cielo de un lado a otro)) Desde que Goku se convirtió en super saiyajin ha estado peleando a su máximo, solo ha tenido cuidado al lanzar energía, pero todos sus golpes y movimientos los ha hecho usando toda su fuerza, Tazard esta en las mismas circunstancias, esta consciente que un ataque con toda su fuerza puede destruir el planeta por completo.

Sailor Moon: ((Asusta al igual que las demás al escuchar eso))¿Todo el planeta con un solo ataque?

Pikoro: Si, el poder de esos dos es endemoniado, sin embargo el poder de Goku ha ido disminuyendo, por muy fuerte que seas es imposible mantenerte al máximo por mucho tiempo, pero ese maldito de Tazard, su Ki no ha disminuido ni un poco.

Krilin: ((Mira fijamente a Tazard mientras siente su poder)) ¡Demonios es cierto! Pikoro tiene razón su poder no disminuyo nada, no me había dado cuenta por estar concentrado en Goku.

Chaos: Pero ¿Por qué pasa eso?

Pikoro: ((Lleno de ira aprieta su puños)) No lo sé, no lo sé.

***Goku: ((Mientras intercambiaba golpes con Tazard también se da cuenta de eso y reflexiona)) ¿Por qué Tazard no ha perdido poder? Hemos peleado a un ritmo muy pesado desde el principio además él no se comió una semilla del ermitaño como yo lo hice ((En ese momento Goku no puede contener más el ataque de Tazard y su guardia es rota))

**Tazard conecta una serie de golpes a una velocidad increíble en el rostro de Goku, Tazard se dispone a rematar el ataque y alza sus dos manos preparando un golpe pero Goku rápidamente reacciona y extiende sus dos bazos hacia delante**

Goku: TOMA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ((Un poderoso rayo de energía sale de ambas palmas de las manos)).

**El poder que Goku usa en esta técnica es un poco menos que el usado para el kame-hame-ha de hace rato, el ataque golpea a Tazard y lo lanza con fuerza hacia atrás varios decenas de metros, Tazard se comienza a frenar en el aire y logra ponerse en posición de guardia, poco a poco contiene el ataque de Goku que al ver esto deja de lanzar la energía**

Goku: ((En su mente)) Resistió mi ataque, no era muy fuerte pero la distancia fue muy poca, aparte fue golpeado justo en el pecho y no le paso nada, ¿Qué pasa con ese tipo es indestructible en verdad? ((Goku comienza a mostrar algo de cansancio, cada vez más era el aire que jalaba por su boca))

**Tazard comienza a tronarse sus muñecas mientras observa a Goku, después sonríe maliciosamente**

Tazard: CARGA MAXIMA ((Tazard repite su técnica solo que esta vez con mucho más fuerza que la vez anterior))

**Goku extiende sus brazos hacia delante y logra formar una bola de energía ante él que le sirve como escudo, al momento que el ataque de Tazard lo golpea es neutralizado pero el impacto provoca que Goku salga disparado contra el suelo dando giros hacia atrás sin control, Goku descompuesto y llega tendido de boca al piso, a pesar del dolor y la nueva herida en su rostro, de inmediato alza si mirada y observa como Tazard ya no se molesto en seguirlo**

Goku: Ya imaginaba que ese Tazard podía controlar el poder de sus ataques, este que me lanzó fue más fuerte que el pasado, ahora esta lleno de confianza, y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Parece que todo lo que le lanzo no logra dañarlo ni en lo más mínimo ¿Y ahora que hago? ((Goku esta apunto de elevarse cuando en voz lo detiene))

Kaio-Sama: Goku, espera yo sé porque esta pasando esto.

Goku: ¡Kaio-Sama! pues dímelo porque no tengo ni idea de lo que esta pasando.

Kaio-Sama: Tazard no solo tiene el poder ese muchacho, también le dieron el poder de dos Sailor Scouts, al parecer la mezcla de los dos tipos de poderes da por resultado lo que esta pasando con Tazard.

Goku: ¿Cómo?

Kaio-Sama: El poder de las Sailor Scouts aunque no es tan fuerte como el de un super saiyajin al parecer si es más constante, las Scouts no disminuyen su poder cuando pelean, siempre permanece igual de principio a fin lo único que disminuye es su fuerza física eso es algo que me pude dar cuenta durante sus peleas, al entrar ese poder al cuerpo de Tazard su característica se mezclo con los otros.

Goku: Eso no explica su resistencia a mis ataques.

Kaio-Sama: Eso debe ser resultado de lo mismo, Tazard no tenía esa resistencia cuando enfrento a Vegeta hace poco, parece que la energía que le quitaron a Sailor Moon esta ocasionándolo, es una energía pura y casi del mismo tipo que la usaba esa mujeres llamadas Lydían y Cristal para neutralizar por completo sus ataques.

Goku: Si eso es verdad Kaio-Sama, ¿Cómo hay que atacarlo?

Tazard: ((En el aire esperando a Goku impaciente)) ¿Ya no quieres pelear? aquí te espero, puedes traer a tus compañeros si quieres.

Sailor Moon: ((Mirando desde la distancia como Goku tendido en el piso)) ¿Qué le pasa a Goku? ¿Ya no puede pelear?

Krilin: No es eso, a Goku todavía le queda fuerza, él no se rendiría.

Pikoro: ((Escuchando la platica entre Kaio-Sama y Goku pensaba)) El poder de estas niñas que le dieron a Tazard es lo que esta causando todo esto.

***Kaio-Sama: No sé como hacerlo, atacar a Tazard tus ataques solos no han resultado, si el ataque de algunas de las Scouts fuera la solución no se podría hacer, ellas no son lo suficientemente veloces en sus ataques para sorprender a Tazard, por si fuera poco el poder que Tazard tiene de Sailor Moon y Saturn es mucho, las demás no tienen tanta fuerza, no se me ocurre como realizar un ataque contundente, pero lo que sea todos deben hacerlo al mismo tiempo para saber si así da resultado y eso es casi imposible.

**Los guerreros Z Y las Sailor Scouts comienzan acercarse a Goku corriendo**

Pikoro: ((Se queda en parado)) No, aguarden, quédense quietos.

***Sailor Saturn: ((En Tokio siguiendo el combate gracias al poder de Pluto)) ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? ¿Por qué se quedo Goku en el piso?

Artemis: Espero y no se señal de que esta apunto de ser derrotado.

Luna: Cállate Artemis no digas eso, al parecer Goku es el único que puede pelear contra ese monstruo.

***Goku: ¿Que las Sailor Scouts realicen un ataque al mismo tiempo conmigo para poder hacerle daño a Tazard...? ((Goku se queda pensativo y sacude su cabeza de un lado a otro)) No Kaio-Sama te equivocas esa no es la forma de acabar con Tazard. ((Goku expulsa toda su energía a la vez se levanta y alza el vuelo justo antes de que sus compañeros llegaran con él)).

**Goku se lanza en un vuelo frenético contra Tazard**

Kaio-Sama: ((Gritaba desesperado ente la mirada atónita de Bubbles y Gregory)) No lo hagas Goku, tienes que creerme sé lo que te digo ya lo investigué, NO LO HAGAS.

**Goku no hace caso de las palabras de Kaio-Sama y sigue volando a gran velocidad**

Tazard: ((Al ver que Goku se aproximaba directo a el sin ninguna guardia)) ¡Que tonta forma de morir!

**Goku expulsando su poder restante lanza un grito y se prepara para lanzarle un golpe a Tazard**

Tazard: MUERE ESTUPIDO ((Tazard lanza un puñetazo con toda su fuerza contra Goku))

**Nuevamente al momento en que parecía que Goku seria golpeado su imagen desaparece**

Tazard: ((Girando su rostro hacia su derecha)) De nuevo tus tonterías infantiles no darán resultado esta vez.

**(Imagínense esta secuencia en cámara lenta) Tazard alcanza a distinguir la que la imagen de Goku aparecía junto a él a su derecha, Tazard prepara rápido su técnica "CARGA MAXIMA", la lanza ante la mirada sorprendida de Goku que recién aparecía, Tazard dibuja un gesto diabólico en su rostro, solo que el ataque traspasa la imagen de Goku como si se tratara de un fantasma**

Tazard: ((Con espanto)) ¡DE NUEVO! ((Tazard dirige si rostro hacia su izquierda y prepara otro ataque igual, pero observa a un Goku envuelto de un enorme resplandor color dorado se para atacarlo))

Goku: ((Usando su máximo poder)) KAME-HAME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

**Tazard no puede reaccionar y lanzar su ataque, es golpeado de lleno por la técnica de Goku, indefenso ante todo el poder de Goku Tazard no opone resistencia y es arrastrado por el poderoso Kame-hame-ha, Goku por su parte lanzaba todo lo que le quedaba de poder en ese ataque provocando que todo el cielo se iluminara por el resplandor azul de ataque, sin embargo al mismo tiempo que Goku utilizaba su resto de fuerza Pikoro y Kaio-Sama se encontraban angustiados**

Pikoro: NO GOKU SOLO ESTAS DESPERDICIANDO TU PODER, NO LO HAGAS.

Kaio-Sama: DETENTE GOKU NO SEAS NECIO, ESO JAMAS DAÑARA A TAZARD SOLO CONSEGUIRÁS AGOTAR TODA TU FUERZA.

***A la distancia un apenas consciente Vegeta también siente s el poder de Goku a pasar del dolor de sus heridas**

Vegeta: ((Tendido en el piso sin poderse mover, hablaba con enorme dificultad)) Miserable Kakarotto, esta peleando con ese tipo con todas sus fuerzas.

***A pesar de las voces de sus amigos Goku continua arrojando todo su poder en aquel Kame-hame-ha, el poder desprendido era tal que Tazard era arrastrado por el ataque ya a decenas de kilómetros de distancia del lugar del combate y Goku continuaba con su ataque, los guerreros Z y Sailor Scouts solo miraban azorados la escena**

Ten-Shin-Han: No esta limitándose, atacó con toda su fuerza. Restante.

Yamcha: Eso es, este debe ser su último ataque.

Pikoro: YA DEJA DE HACER ESO GOKU, TAZARD NO A SUFRIDO NINGÚN DAÑO, TODAVÍA PUEDO SENTIR SU KI.

Krilin: ((Con algo de terror reflejado en su rostro)) Es... es cierto el Ki de Tazard solo se esta alejando pero sigue igual.

***Kaio-Sama: Lo sabia, para poder derrotar a Tazard se necesita más que un simple ataque de Goku solo esta desperdiciando su poder**

Goku: ((Sin ponerle atención a otra cosa, cuida la distancia que hay entre él y Tazard)) Ya no me queda más fuerza... eso debe de bastar. ((Goku detiene su ataque, al mismo tiempo de hacerlo Goku pierde su transformación en super saiyajin mostrando claras señales de cansancio)) Solo me queda la energía necesaria, espero y la distancia sea suficiente.

***Gohan: ((En su mente)) Mi papá se quedó casi sin energía. ¡Papá!

**Goku comienza a retroceder lentamente y baja hacia una colina algo retirada del grupo de Scouts y Guerreros Z, al llegar, Goku se arrodilla, aguacha su cabeza y comienza a hacer exhalaciones e inhalaciones muy alargas y profundas**

Pikoro: ((Viendo de manera muy atenta a Goku)) ¿Qué el lo que estas haciendo Goku?, no ganaste nada con ese ataque.

***Kaio-Sama: Todo se ha perdido, es imposible, Goku fue dominado por el instinto guerrero de saiyajin y lanzó todo su poder de una sola vez para derrotar a Tazard, pero de nada sirvió, Tazard no ha sufrido ningún daño en cambio Goku a perdido casi toda su fuerza.

***Goku: ((Aun arrodillado)) Aunque las muchachas usen todo su poder… jamás serán capaces de pelear con Tazard... todas mis técnicas son inútiles así que solo me queda una cosa por hacer ((Goku comienza a levantarse poco a poco con algo de lentitud a causa del cansancio, ya de pie, Goku alza sus dos brazos hacia el cielo)) Aire, tierra, mar y también todos los seres vivos de la tierra, bríndenme un poco de su energía para poder formar la gran Genkidama.

Pikoro: Es la Genkidama, eso es lo que tenia planeado hacer.

Sailor Moon: ¿Qué esta haciendo Goku?

Pikoro: Es una técnica en la cual reúne el poder de todos los seres vivos del planeta para después lanzarlo a su oponente, pero no estoy muy seguro que esta vez resulte, ya me di cuenta que lo que Goku estaba haciendo, estaba alejando lo más que se podía a Tazard con ese Kame-hame-ha para tener tiempo para reunir la energía.

**Energía de todas partes de la tierra comienza a fluir hacia Goku mientras todos miraban atentos, en ese momento como a unos 50km el Kame-hame-ha seguía arrastrando a Tazard hasta que finalmente este logra girar y librarse de el sin ni siquiera una herida**

Tazard: ((Muy enfadado)) MALDITO SAIYAJIN ESTO FUE LO ÚLTIMO. Cuando llegue de nuevo a ese lugar tu y tus compañeros quedaran eliminados con un solo ataque. ((Tazard expulsa una gran cantidad de poder y se lanza a toda velocidad de regreso))

***Kaio-Sama: La Genkidama es una técnica muy poderosa, esa es quizá la última opción que le queda a Goku, si no da resultado eso será el final de todos.

Pikoro: Lo que buscó Goku con ese ataque fue darse tiempo para poder reunir la energía para derrotar a Tazard ((Pikoro y los demás guerreros se percatan que Tazard ya se acercaba)).

Ten-Shin-Han: ¡Maldición! Goku lo alejó mucho, pero no tardara nada en llegar.

**En ese momento las primeras emanaciones de energía comienzan a llegar a Goku, la energía es sentida por todos los que se encontraban ahí**

Sailor Mars: ¡Esa energía que se siente!

Sailor Mercury: Es una enorme cantidad, se siente tan cálida.

Sailor Moon: Es muy agradable, esta es la energía de todos los seres vivos de la tierra.

Pikoro: ((Quitándose sus pesados capa y turbante para después arrojarlos)) Y todavía falta mucho poder para pensar que esa Genkidama dará resultado y también mucho tiempo para reunir la energía, ((Dibuja una sonrisa)) así que hay que ir a entretener a Tazard. VAMOS ((Pikoro expulsa todo su poder al mismo tiempo en que emprende el vuelo))

Ten-Shin-Han: ((Expulsa todo su poder)) Me parece justo, no es correcto dejar que Goku sea el que se encargue de todo ((Ten también sale volando para encontrarse a Tazard))

Chaos: Espera Ten ((Chaos sale detrás de Ten)).

Yamcha: OIGAN, AGUARDEN QUE TANTO PODREMOS ENTRETENERLO CON NUESTRAS FUERZAS. No hay remedio yo no voy a quedar como un cobarde ante todos ((Yamcha expulsa su ki)) solo espero no morirme en aquel sitio. ((Yamcha sale volando))

Krilin: ((Viendo como todos se alejan)) Todos deben estar locos en enfrentar a un tipo que le estaba ganando a Goku, ((Voltea a ver a Goku)) No te preocupes Goku, haremos todo lo posible para que puedas formar esa Genkidama ((Krilin titubea un poco y finalmente vuela detrás de lo demás guerreros))

**Las Sailor Scouts solo miran como se alejan los guerreros Z y después se vuelven hacia Goku para ver como una pequeña bola de energía comenzaba a formarse sobre él**

Sailor Moon: Vamos chicas tenemos que alejarnos de aquí.

Sailor Mars: ¡Cómo!

Sailor Moon: Espero que no sea necesario, pero si los chicos no pueden contener a Tazard, nosotras debemos intentar ser la ultima barrera antes de que llegue con Goku, aunque no sea mucho lo que lo entretengamos, hay que confiar en el ataque de Goku.

Sailor Mars: ((Conmovida por lo que Sailor Moon dijo)) Sailor Moon admiro tu valor y tu fuerza, tienes razón si se trata de tiempo hay que darle el que necesita.

Sailor Venus: Solo espero y Tazard nos considere lo suficientemente fuertes para entretenerse con nosotras.

Sailor Mercury: Será difícil que nos note si estamos en el piso, pero si lo atacamos todas al mismo tiempo podremos llamar su atención, de ahí en adelante ya es cosa del destino.

Sailor Jupiter: No hay que dejar que ellos solos realicen todo el trabajo, hay que dar lo mejor de nosotras, pongamos lo que nos queda.

Sailor Mars: VAMOS.

**Las Sailor Scouts de disponían a correr cuando son detenidas por Goku que les hablaba por medio de telepatía**

Goku: Aguarden, no se vallan.

**Las Sailor Scouts voltean a ver a Goku**

Sailor Moon: Goku.

Sailor Mars: No nos detengas, no nos quedaremos sin hacer nada mientras todos se están arriesgando, no será mucho pero de algo servirá nuestra ayuda

Goku: No, se equivocan su ayuda es muy importante, sin ustedes esto no puede resultar. El poder la Genkidama es enorme, pero es igual al de todos los demás ataques que ya utilice, necesito de su energía para utilizarla contra Tazard.

Sailor Mercury: ¿Cómo quieres que hagamos eso?

Goku: Solo alcen sus brazos de la misma forma en que yo, de esa forma me brindaran su energía más pura y en mayor cantidad de la que los demás seres vivos que me están haciendo el favor de darme, esa es la única forma de combinar nuestros poderes con la suficiente fuerza para derrotar a Tazard.

Sailor Moon: Que alcemos nuestros brazos, solo eso.

Goku: Es muy importante que lo hagan, sino nunca le podré hacer ningún daño a Tazard, háganlo por favor.

Sailor Jupiter: Vamos chicas, confiemos en lo que nos dice hagámoslo.

Goku: Van a sentir como emana su energía, no se asusten por eso.

Sailor Venus: Si vamos hacerlo hay que hacerlo bien ((Sailor Venus comienza a expulsar todo su poder en medio de un resplandor naranja, después de eso Venus alza sus brazos)).

**Seguido de eso, resplandores de color azul, rojo y verde, Mercury, Mars y Jupiter alzan sus brazos, mientras Sailor Moon observa a Goku**

Sailor Moon: No dejas de hacer lo posible para salvarnos a todos, yo no me voy a quedarme aquí como si nada, se lo prometí a Darien, seguido de eso Sailor Moon cierra sus ojos y alza sus brazos**

***Mientras en Tokio las demás Scout también habían escuchado a Goku**

Sailor Pluto: Hay que hacerlo también nosotras excepto tu Saturn aun estas muy débil.

Sailor Saturn: Debo de ayudar, me detendré cuando ya no pueda.

Sailor Pluto: Aun estas cansada por lo que te hicieron.

Sailor Saturn: ((Alzando su brazos)) Si no puedo usar mi energía en la pelea, debo ayudar de esta forma.

Sailor Pluto: No te…

Sailor Uranus: Déjala, ella sabrá cuando detenerse ((Alza sus brazos y observa como Goku reunía la energía en la Genkidama)) Será mejor que no desperdicies mi energía.

**Pluto y Neptune también alzan sus brazos y comienzan a brindarle su poder a Goku**

***Mientras tanto Tazard se aproximaba a gran velocidad**

Tazard: Matare a todos ¡¿Eh!? ((Tazard se detiene al ver como cinco resplandores se acercaban hacia el)).

**Los guerreros Z llegan ante Tazard y se detienen algunos metros frente él **

Tazard: Idiotas ¿Tanta prisa tienen en morir? O ¿ lo qué quieren es que todos los de aquel lugar se escapen?.

Pikoro: ¿Acaso importa eso?

Tazard: ((Suelta una carcajada)) Claro que no, no me entretendré con ustedes mucho tiempo, no representan ninguna oposición para mi.

Pikoro: ¡Je! Eso esta por verse ((En su mente)) Será mejor que te des prisa con eso Goku, apresúrate a en reunir la energía para la Genkidama.


	15. Capítulo 22: El gran brillo de la luna

**Poco a poco Goku va reuniendo la energía de los habitantes de la tierra para así formar la Genkidama, al mismo tiempo, las Sailor Scouts alzan sus brazos para así brindarle su energía a Goku. A decenas de Kilómetros de ahí los Guerreros Z pretenden entretener lo más posible a Tazard hasta que le Genkidama este lista**

Tazard: ¿Qué intentan ahí parados? Si quieren evitar el sufrimiento, vengan a que los mate.

Krilin: Muchachos no sé ustedes, pero yo no seré el que se arroje primero contra él.

Ten-Shin-Han: Sería mejor que todos lo hiciéramos a la vez.

Pikoro: Todos, solo uno, da lo mismo, en ese estado a ese tipo no le dará trabajo encargarse de nosotros.

Yamcha: Entonces no hay razón de hacernos más a los tontos.

Pikoro: Solo intenten no morir pronto.

Krilin: ¡Qué bien Pikoro! Gracias por esos ánimos.

**Los Guerreros Z se lanzan contra Tazard utilizando todo lo que les queda de poder, Pikoro es el primero en llegar y obliga a Tazard a entrar en intercambio de golpes pero no solamente contra Pikoro, los otros Guerreros Z también entraban al intercambio, es decir que Tazard se enfrentaba a todos los Guerreros Z a la vez, y eso al parecer no le importaba ya que contenía todos los ataques sin ningún problema**

Tazard: ¿Cómo se atreven a venir a retarme con ese poder tan miserable?

**Después de decir esto, Tazard lanza un puñetazo que impacta en el rostro de Pikoro arrojándolo lejos, casi de inmediato Ten-Shin-Han es golpeado en el estomago por una patada de Tazard, cuando eso pasaba Yamcha intentaba patear a Tazard por la espalda, pero este reacciona a tiempo, logra voltearse y sujeta la pierna de Yamcha para después lanzarlo contra Krilin que se acercaba, con eso los cuatro Guerreros Z quedan fuera de la acción quedando Chaos solo frente a Tazard**

Tazard: ((Mirando a Chaos maliciosamente)) Ya no están tus amigaos enano, ¿Qué vas hacer ahora?

**Chaos se llena de temor y retrocede un poco**

Tazard: Ninguno de ustedes tiene forma de vencerme ((Tazard carga su mano derecha de energía y se dispone a lanzársela a Chaos))

**Tazard hace su movimiento de la mano hacia atrás, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar su ataque …**

Pikoro: ((Apareciendo detrás de Tazard)) No te será tan fácil maldito.

**Pikoro da una patada con medio giro a Tazard justo en su costado derecho, por la fuerza del impacto Tazard es lanzado a varios metros de ahí, Tazard se detiene y como es de esperarse no tiene ningún daño solamente se voltea a ver a Pikoro**

Tazard: Je, adelante intenten lo que sea, de nada les servirá.

**Los demás guerreros Z se reúnen en torno de Pikoro y se disponen a atacar de nuevo a Tazard**

***Mientras, Kaio-Sama seguía muy atento lo que ocurría con Goku**

Kaio-Sama: Puede que Goku este en lo cierto al combinar el poder de la Genkidama con el poder de las Sailor Scouts, el problema es que se necesitara mucho más poder del que esta reuniendo hasta ahora.

***Goku: ((Mientras reunía el poder de la Genkidama y sentía la presencia de los Guerreros)) Los muchachos están tratando de detener a Tazard, ¡maldición! No pude enviarlo más lejos, ahora por mi culpa están arriesgando la vida ((Goku alza su mirada y observa la Genkidama)) Aun falta mucha energía, no solo la de los seres vivos sino que también la energía de las muchachas que he reunido no se acerca a la que Tazard tiene.

**Las Sailor Scouts permanecían con sus brazos arriba**

Sailor Mars: Vamos toma la energía que necesites.

Sailor Mercury: Espero tener la fuerza suficiente, aun no me recupero por completo de aquel ataque de Lydían.

Sailor Jupiter: Ninguna de nosotras 5 nos hemos recuperado de lo que Lydían nos hizo.

Sailor Venus: Les soy sincera chicas ya me siento cansada, pero no me voy a rendir ahora.

Sailor Mars: ¿Qué tal tu Sailor Moon? ¿Cómo te sientes?.... ((Sailor Moon no contesta, ella permanece con sus ojos cerrados)) ¿Sailor Moon?

***En Tokio las demás Sailor Scouts continuaban también con su ayuda a Goku**

Luna: Con Pluto concentrada en ayudar a Goku con su poder, no podremos saber que es lo que esta pasando con los demás.

Diana: ¿Qué tanto poder de las Sailor Scouts se esta concentrando en esa esfera? ((Diana voltea a mirar a Sailor Saturn)) Saturn esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Artemis: Le quitaron mucho de su fuerza, tanta que ni la semilla que le dieron no logro que recuperla toda.

Sailor Saturn: ((Haciendo un esfuerzo notable por seguir brindándole su poder a Goku)) Ya, ya no puedo, no, debo continuar, tengo que ayudarlo ((Pero Saturn solo puede sostenerse unos instantes más, para después caer sentada en el suelo exhausta)) Perdónenme.

Sailor Pluto: No hay nada para que pidas perdón, hiciste más de lo que debías.

Sailor Neptuno: Tu poder es enorme, seguro que lo que brindaste es mucho más de lo que nosotras haremos pese haber comido esas semillas.

Sailor Uranus: Escúchalas, estamos muy orgullosas de ti.

***Krilin: Aun lado todos… KIENSAN ((Krilin forma el disco de energía en su mano después lo lanza contra Tazard)).

**Pikoro que se encontraba cerca de Tazard apenas logra hacerse a un lado dejando pasar el ataque de Krilin, Tazard al ver el ataque solo se coloca en posición de guardia dejando de esa forma que el ataque de Krilin lo golpee, al impactar con Tazard el ataque es el que se divide en 2**

Krilin: ((Viendo como Tazard se encontraba como si nada hubiera pasado)) ¡Es imposible! Mi Kiensan no sirvió de nada, se dividió en dos.

Tazard: ((Baja la guardia y al mismo tiempo prepara un ataque)) Maldito enano déjate de tonterías ((Lanza una ráfaga de energía contra Krilin quien es golpeado por ella de inmediato))

**Krilin da un gran grito de dolor y cae a gran velocidad al mismo tiempo que Ten-Shin-Han y Pikoro toman a Tazard en un intercambio de golpes**

Yamcha: ¡Krilin! ((Yamcha se lanza a gran velocidad para atrapar a Krilin y lo consigue sujetar de un brazo))

Krilin: ((Muy sacudido por el golpe)) Ese ataque fue capaz de cortar a Frezer, y ese sujeto se quedo tan tranquilo, es imposible que le hagamos daño con nuestros ataques.

Yamcha: Eso ya lo sabíamos, ningún ataque de Goku funcionó, cualquiera que resista un Kame-hame-ha como el que lo trajo hasta aquí sin tener ni un solo raspón, no tiene porque preocuparse por ninguna de nuestras técnicas. Oye dime si puedes volar aquí los dos somos un blanco fácil.

Krilin: Puedes soltarme ya me siento mejor, ((Yamcha suelta a Krilin y este se sostiene en el aire)) Empiezo a dudar que la Genkidama no podrá hacerle daño.

Yamcha: No hay remedio ya estamos aquí hay que soportar lo que venga.

Tazard: No voy a permitir que me sigan quitando mi tiempo.

**Tazard esquiva un puñetazo de Pikoro que le iba al rostro, Tazard extiende sus brazos cargados de energía para después lanzar dos ráfagas de energía que apenas pueden ser esquivadas por Ten y Pikoro, sin embargo los dos guerreros Z pierden la concentración y son sorprendidos por Tazard, Pikoro con un puñetazo en el rostro y Ten con un golpe de antebrazo, dando por resultado que los dos cayeran al piso quedando los dos fuera de combate mientras Chaos va tras ellos**

Tazard: No abusen de su suerte, solo estoy jugando con ustedes, no me perdería el gusto de ver sus rostros cuando elimine a ese saiyajin, dense prisa no voy a esperarlos mucho ((Tazard suelta una carcajada y emprende el viaje a gran velocidad hacia donde se encuentra Goku dejando a los Guerreros Z abatidos))

Krilin: ((Viendo como se alejaba Tazard)) ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?

Yamcha: Solo estaba jugando con nosotros, si se decide nos puede eliminar con un solo golpe.

**Pikoro aparece detrás de Yamcha y Krilin visiblemente dolido por el golpe recibido**

Pikoro: Pues como él lo dijo tenemos que tentar nuestra suerte, no podemos permitir que llegue a donde esta Goku, él ya no podrá defenderse, se quedo casi sin energía con tal de arrojar a Tazard hasta acá, hay que detenerlo.

**Los guerreros Z salen tras Tazard**

***Goku: ((Siente como la presencia de Tazard comienza a acercarse)) No, ahí viene Tazard, el poder de Tazard es demasiado para los muchachos, aun me falta mucho poder para que la Genkidama este lista.

**Goku voltea a mirar a la Scouts quienes ya hacían un gran esfuerzo por seguir brindándole su energía a Goku**

Sailor Venus: Ya no puedo, me cuesta hasta tener mis brazos arriba. ((Sailor Venus baja sus brazos y exhausta se arrodilla))

Sailor Mercury: Lo lamento pero yo tampoco puedo más ((Mercury al igual que Venus se arrodilla mostrando el gran cansancio que sentía)) Pensé que tenia mucho más energía, pero ya no puedo sostenerme en pie.

Sailor Jupiter: No puedo creer que ya casi no tenga fuerza, el esfuerzo que hicimos no fue mucho.

Sailor Mars: ((Pasando por los mismos problemas que Jupiter)) Intentamos pelear usando nuestro máximo poder en la ciudad cuando estaban absorbiendo la energía a todos.

Sailor Jupiter: Es por eso que aunque no pelamos por mucho tiempo estamos tan cansadas.

Sailor Mars: Como me gustaría tener una de esas semillas, volverían mis energías. ((Sailor Mars de pronto observa como Sailor Moon parece estar como si nada y después piensa)) Lydían le quito energía para dársela a Tazard, ella debe estar también estar casi limite.

**En ese momento Sailor Jupiter sede al cansancio, abatida coloca su rodilla derecha en el suelo**

Sailor Jupiter: Ya no me queda más.

Sailor Mars: Sailor Moon ¿Cuánto más puedes soportar?, contesta ((Nuevamente Sailor Moon no contesta)) ¿Serena que te pasa? Contéstame.

Goku: ((Viendo como las muchachas iban quedando fuera de combate)) Quedarse en la ciudad ese tiempo fue demasiado para ellas, aun así me han dado todo lo que han podido, por desgracia con el poder que he reunido no será suficiente. ((De pronto Goku siente la presencia de Tazard ya muy cerca)) ¡Maldición es Tazard, con este poder la Genkidama no podrá hacerle daño.

***Los Guerreros Z van tras Tazard, Ten-Shin-Han y Chaos logran alcanzar a Pikoro, Yamcha y Krilin**

Krilin: ((Viendo a Tazard al la distancia)) No se molesta siquiera en voltearnos a ver.

Pikoro: ((Muy molesto por ese hecho)) El muy maldito siente que somos insignificantes para tomarnos en cuenta.

Yamcha: Ya estamos muy cerca de donde esta Goku hay que detenerlo como sea.

Pikoro: Todos ataquen usando todas sus fuerzas ((Pikoro y los demás guerreros se detienen súbitamente)) MAKAKONSAPO.

Krilin Y Yamcha: KAAAME-HAAME-HAAAAAAAAAA.

Ten-Shin-Han: KIKO-HU.

Chaos: SUPER DODONPA.

***Los 5 poderos ataques viajan vertiginosos y de inmediato impactan a Tazard provocando una cortina de humo alrededor de él**

Pikoro: Eso lo debió detener, pero solo eso, ni se hagan ilusiones de algo más.

Krilin: ((Con un tono de voz muy nervioso)) Solo esperaba que se detuviera, y también era lo que me temía.

**La nube de humo comienza a dispersarse, los guerreros Z habían logrado que Tazard se detuviera y ahora él solo observa el grupo de forma amenazadora**

Tazard: Su suerte SE HA TERMINADO.

**Tazard lanza de sus palmas de las manos, una serie numerosa de ráfagas de energía de gran poder a tal velocidad que los cinco guerreros Z apenas pueden reaccionar**

**Ten intentan proteger a Chaos cubriéndolo con su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que se coloca en posición de guardia, misma posición que toman Pikoro, Yamcha y Krilin Aun así al poder del impacto es enorme provocando que los Guerreros Z caigan al piso a totalmente fuera de combate**

Tazad: Esos tipos tienen mucho interés de que no llegue a ese lugar. Es una lastima que ya no puedan hacer nada para detenerme, si es que aun quedaron con vida regresare a terminar con ustedes. ((Tazard expulsa su poder y vuela con dirección a donde están los demás sin que nadie se lo pueda impedir))

***Goku escucha la voz de un muy exaltado Kaio-Sama**

Kaio-Sama: Goku, ya no queda mucho tiempo Tazard ya va con ustedes.

Goku: Lo sé Kaio-Sama pero aun no he reunido el suficiente poder de las muchachas.

**En ese instante Sailor Mars agota sus fuerzas, baja sus brazos y apenas puede sostenerse en pie**

Goku: Ya me dieron la energía que podían, pero no es suficiente.

Kaio-Sama: Las otras Scouts, las que se quedaron en la ciudad, ellas también están a punto de llegar al limite… ((Kaio-Sama se da cuenta como Uranus, Neptuno y sobre todo Pluto están a punto de caer por el agotamiento)) Es increíble lo que estas niñas están haciendo la manera que están perdiendo su fuerza tan rápido solo muestra lo tanto que se empeñan en darle su poder a Goku ¿Qué?... la había olvidado.

**Volando ya en territorio Japonés Gohan y Chibi Moon son sorprendidos por la voz de Kaio-Sama**

Kaio-Sama: Chibi Moon, Chibi Moon.

Chibi Moon: ((Voltea a todas partes)) ¡Eh! ¿Quién me llama?

Gohan: ¿Kaio-Sama eres tu?

Kaio-Sama: Si soy yo pero ahora no hay tiempo de explicar nada, por favor Chibi Moon alza tus brazos, Goku necesita tu ayuda.

Chibi Moon: Mi ayuda ¿para qué?

Kaio-Sama: Él necesita de tu energía, alzando tus brazos le estarás dándole de tu poder a Goku, se necesita urgentemente para poder derrotar a Tazard.

Gohan: Entonces si era eso, Papá esta haciendo la Genkidama.

Chibi Moon: Goku necesita de mi energía, esta bien, solo tengo que alzar los brazos ¿verdad?

Kaio-Sama: Si, solo hazlo, te advierto que sentirás como tu energía es absorbida por algo.

Chibi Moon: Eso no importa Gohan baja pronto.

Gohan: Si, enseguida ((Con la velocidad que le permiten sus fuerzas restantes, Gohan desciende)).

*** Goku sintiendo la presencia de Tazard más y más cerca, se concentra en el poder acumulado en la Genkidama para saber que tan efectivo es**

Goku: ((Contempla la Genkidama que permanecía sobre él como a unos 10mts y que parecía tener solo 6mts de diámetro)) Con este poder no puedo garantizar que Tazard sea derrotado, el poder que Sailor Moon y Saturn tienen aventaja demasiado al de las demás ((En ese instante Goku siente como el poder de la Genkidama se incrementa y de inmediato reconoce de quien era ese poder)). Este poder es el de Chibi Moon.

Kaio-Sama: Ahí lo tienes Goku utiliza ese poder para derrotar a Tazard.**En efecto, Chibi Moon a pesar de la distancia, había conseguido darle una buena cantidad de poder**

Goku: ((Sintiendo tal poder se siente alarmado)) No, no esto no esta bien Kaio-Sama.

Kaio-Sama: ((Muy extrañado)) ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué no esta bien?

Goku: Yo no me atreví a pedirle ayuda a Chibi Moon, ella aun estaba débil por lo que le habían hecho, le faltaba mucha energía, es por la misma razón por la que no he tomado mucha energía personas de las personas de la tierra, si lo hago podría dejar sin nada de energía a la gente de Tokio que apenas estaban recobrando fuerzas.

**Las palabras de Goku se comprueban, Gohan observa como Chibi Moon realiza un gran esfuerzo por brindarle su energía a Goku**

Kaio-Sama: No lo había notado, el poder de esa Genkidama esta formado en su mayoría por el poder de los animales y plantas, solo una pequeña parte es de la energía de la gente. ¡Que tonto fui! No recordé que a esa niña le habían quitado gran parte de su fuerza.

Goku: Haz que se detenga Kaio-Sama, así solo se hará más daño.

***En ese mismo instante en Tokio, Sailor Uranus y Neptune terminan con lo que les queda de fuerza, para después arrodillarse en el piso**

Sailor Neptune: ((Visiblemente exhausta)) Ya es todo lo que pude dar.

Sailor Uranus: ((Al igual que Neptune mostraba un semblante de agotamiento)) Eso es todo, ya no puedo subir los brazos, no sé lo que tengas planeado Goku, espero que te resulte.

Artemis: ((Se acerca Pluto que aun se mostraba cansada)) ¿Te queda fuerza para poder ver lo que esta pasando con los demás?

Luna: ((Mostrándose molesta)) ¿Qué cosas se te ocurren Artemis? Claro que no puede hacerlo.

Sailor Pluto: Preferí poner toda la energía que me quedaba para ese ataque, si resulta o no eso lo sabremos con seguridad.

***El poder de la Genkidama sigue incrementándose a gran velocidad debido a la fuerza de Chibi Moon pero esto era algo que inquietaba a Goku**

Goku: ((Por medio de telepatía hablaba con Chibi Moon)) Detente por favor, agradezco mucho tu ayuda pero debes detenerte.

Chibi Moon: No, necesitas mi ayuda, Kaio-Sama se escucha angustiado cuando me pido mi ayuda, no importa mi energía tómala.

Goku: Estas muy débil, por ningún motivo permitiré que entregues tu vida por esto.

Chibi Moon: ((Casi desfalleciendo)) No importa eso.

Goku: ((En su mente)) Gohan esta con ella, no queda más remedio que pedirle que la detenga ((Goku intenta comunicarse con Gohan por medio de telepatía)) Gohan... ((Goku interrumpe su mensaje, alza su mirada y observa a Tazard quien había llegado)) ¡Es Tazard!

Tazard: ((A varios metros sobre el piso)) Con que eso era lo que planeabas, esa tonta técnica de Kaio-Sama, ¿En eso están poniendo sus esperanzas? Esa técnica no pudo matarme cuando era niño, Mucho menos lo hará ahora que soy indestructible.

**Las Sailor Scouts contemplan impotentes**

Sailor Venus: Ya esta aquí, ¿Qué espera Goku para lanzarle ese ataque?

Sailor Jupiter: Parece como si no pudiera lanzarlo.

Sailor Mercury: No debe tener el poder suficiente por eso no lo ha lanzado, eso debe ser.

**Al escuchar eso Sailor Mars cierra sus ojos y comienza a lamentarse, al mismo tiempo Chibi Moon quien aun hacia lo imposible por mantener sus brazos arriba es detenida por Gohan**

Chibi Moon: Gohan ¿qué haces? Suéltame.

Gohan: ((Contrariado por la medida que tuvo que tomar)) Perdonare, pero no te puedo soltar tu Ki esta muy débil, pensé que te cansarías y ya no podrías seguir con tus brazos arriba, pero no parece que vayas a ceder hasta que no te quede nada de fuerza. Te pido por favor que confíes en mi papá y también en Sailor Moon.

Chibi Moon: ¿Sailor Moon?

***Sailor Mars abre los ojos y de inmediato voltea a mirar a Sailor Moon, se da cuanta que la Scout aun permanece en la misma posición del principio, con los ojos cerrados con ambos brazos levantados en lo alto y sin mostrar una señal de cansancio**

Sailor Mars: Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon.... ((Y de nuevo, al igual que en las ocasiones pasadas Sailor Moon no responde))

Sailor Mercury: ¿Qué pasa contigo Sailor Moon?

Sailor Venus: Serena ¿Qué tienes?

**Sailor Moon no responde al llamado de sus amigas la razón es porque en ese momento su mente esta cerrada es solo ella y sus pensamientos**

Sailor Moon: ((En su mente)) La energía que sale de esa Genkidama es tan agradable, Goku, te haz enfrentado a ese monstruo tu solo sin que te pudiéramos ayudar, esta es mi oportunidad para hacerlo, Chicas a pesar de todo ustedes nunca se dan por vencidas, se han entregado más que yo durante estos combates, incluso Rini ha se ha esforzado como nunca, los muchachos ellos están arriesgando su vida en este momento con tal de permitir que Goku use nuestra ultima esperanza, Darien... Darien... ((Sailor Moon comienza a recordar todos los momentos que paso con Darien))

***Tazard comienza a concentrar todo su poder el su manos preparando de esa manera un colosal ataque**

Tazard: Ahora que lo pienso, con estos nuevos poderes no necesito esas esferas para regresar a mi dimensión, basta que yo lo quiera para poder viajar a ella y si no, que importa con este poder destruiré en cualquier dimensión a la que vaya. Ya no me importan esas esferas, los destruiré a todos con este ataque y con ustedes toda esta maldita isla (Japón) y sus habitantes.

Goku: ((Viendo como eminente el ataque de Tazard)) La cantidad que esta concentrando es inmensa, aun el planeta esta en peligro, no importa si esta lista o no tengo que lanzar la Genkidama.

Tazard: ((Alza sus manos preparando su ataque al mismo tiempo que Goku se aprestaba a lanzar la Genkidama)) CARGA MAX..

***Tazard es detenido, ante la mirada atónita de todos, Pikoro con varias heridas en su cuerpo aparece de cómo la nada y sujeta fuertemente por atrás a Tazard deteniendo así su ataque**

Todos: ¡PIKORO!

Pikoro: ((Utilizando toda su fuerza restante sujeta como puede a Tazard)) Goku apresúrate con esa maldita Genkidama date prisa.

Tazard: ((Forcejando)) Como todas la plagas ustedes son difíciles de eliminar.

Goku: ((Observando los grandes esfuerzos de Pikoro)) Pikoro no podrá detenerlo por mucho tiempo y a esta Genkidama aun le falta mucho poder y la única que queda es... ((Goku se vuelve con Sailor Moon y se lleva una gran sorpresa por lo que ve))

***Las Sailor Scouts continúan llamando a Sailor Moon sin que esta les responda, en el rostro de Sailor Mars ya podía verse la desesperación que sentía**

Sailor Mars: Sailor Moon contéstanos no te quedes ahí dinos algo.

Sailor Mercury: ¿Estas bien?

Sailor Jupiter: No tienes que hablarnos solo haz alguna seña.

Sailor Mars: SAILOR MOON DI AL...

Goku: ((Interrumpiendo a Mars)) NO, DÉJENLA ELLA SABE LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO NO LA DISTRIGAN.

**Las palabras de Goku toman por sorpresa a las Scouts**

Goku: Déjenla, dejen que se concentre ((en su mente, mientras mira a Sailor Moon)) solo date prisa Sailor Moon, date prisa.

Sailor Moon: ((En su mente seguían pasando imágenes de los recuerdos de Darien)) Tu regresaste a ayudarnos, volviste a mi como siempre cuando te necesité, siempre estabas ahí, ahora más que nunca te necesito conmigo, necesito tu fuerza, solo tu me hacías dar lo mejor de mi siempre...

**Tazard expulsa una gran cantidad de energía intentando arroja a Pikoro, este resiste pero aprovechando la sacudida del Namek, Tazard golpea con la nuca la frente de Pikoro, seguido de eso Tazard se las arregla para poder conectar un codazo en el estomago de Pikoro, Tazard logra liberar su brazo izquierdo y con el, golpea fuertemente el rostro de Pikoro arrojándolo hacia atrás solo que Pikoro se aferro con tal fuerza al brazo derecho de Tazard que el brazo izquierdo de Pikoro se alarga, Tazard se molesta aun más por eso y comienza a apretar fuertemente el brazo de Pikoro**

Tazard: Te voy a destrozar primero el brazo y luego te matare ((Tazard presiona con más fuerza el brazo de Pikoro al hacerlo Pikoro comienza a gritar)) No importa el tiempo que tarde contigo la Genkidama nunca funcionara contra mí.

Goku: Bien Pikoro, entiendo. ((Nuevamente Goku dirige su mirada hacia Sailor Moon esperando que algo sucediera))

Sailor Moon: ((Permanece igual, sin prestarle atención a nadie sumida en sus pensamientos)) Darien me pediste que peleara, que no abandonara a las personas que confían en mi... no voy a defraudarte... diste tu vida con tal de proteger a todos ((Por la mente de Sailor Moon pasa la imagen de cómo Tuxedo Mask decía sus ultimas palabras y moría en sus brazos, al recodar esto Sailor Moon comienza derramar lagrimas)) Te necesito aquí a mi lado necesito que me ayudes... NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES A DAR LO MEJOR DE MI... ((Una última imagen aparece en la mente de Sailor, se trata de una imagen suya abrazada de Darien, después Sailor Moon abre sus ojos llenos de lágrimas)) DARE LO MEJOR DE MI, TOMA GOKU TODA MI ENERGÍA.

**De pronto un resplandor plateado aun más brillante que las veces anteriores envuelve a Sailor Moon, provocando que todos se volvieran a verla sorprendidos**

Goku: ((Sintiendo una combinación de sorpresa y orgullo)) Se estaba concentrando, grandioso esta vez no solo libero todo su poder, encontró la forma de aumentarlo, le puso todo su voluntad en eso.

**Casi al instante el resplandor de Sailor Moon desaparece, Goku mira como ocurre eso para después ser sorprendido por el mismo resplandor plateado solo que proveniente desde arriba, Goku alza su mirada al igual que todos, para notar que la Genkidama ha aumentado casi el doble de tamaño de inmediato, además de cambiar de color**

Goku: ((Muy sorprendido)) Plateada, es una Genkidama plateada.

Sailor Mars: Puedo sentir el poder de Sailor Moon saliendo de ella.

Sailor Jupiter: Eso es lo que buscaba desde el principio.

Sailor Mercury: Liberar todo su poder.

Sailor Venus: Su verdadero gran poder

**Sailor Moon cae de rodillas al piso, solo que con una mirada llena de esperanza clavada en Goku, al mismo tiempo Tazard sin dejar de apretar el brazo mira fijamente a Goku**

Goku: Esta lista, finalmente la Genkidama esta lista.

***En Tokio, gastando las pocas fuerzas recién recuperadas, Sailor Pluto utiliza sus poderes nuevamente para ver lo que sucede en el lugar del combate, al aparecer la imagen, todos se llevan una gran sorpresa**

Artemis: ¡¿Qué es eso que esta sobre Goku?!

Luna: ¡Es tan brillante!

Diana: Parece como si fuera una luna.

Sailor Pluto: Eso mismo parece, parece que Sailor Moon tiene mucho que ver en esto.

***Tazard: ((Guardando una actitud despreocupada)) No luce como la Genkidama que vi, eso no importa, no te atreverás a lanzarla mientras tenga a tu amigo sujeto. ((Tazard nuevamente comienza a apretar el brazo de Pikoro solo que esta vez él Namek no grita sino que ríe**

Pikoro: Eres un imbécil en creer que un simple apretón me haría gritar, puedes destrozarlo si quieres ((Pikoro alza su brazo derecho)) GOKU TERMINA DE UNA VEZ CON ESTE MALDITO. ((Sin pensarlo dos veces Pikoro utiliza un golpe de su brazo libre para cortarse brazo el izquierdo)).

Goku: ((Al instante)) TAZARD, RECIBE LA GENKIDAMA. ((Sin perder el tiempo Goku arroja la Genkidama contra Tazard para después desaparecer))

**Debido a la cortisima distancia no hay tiempo para la reacción, al mismo tiempo que Tazard suelta el brazo de Pikoro realiza un contraataque**

Tazard: CARGA MAXIMA.

**Solo unos pocos centímetros de ser golpeado Tazard frena un poco la Genkidama, Goku aparece justo detrás de Pikoro solo para ponerle una mano encima y desaparecer los dos**

Tazard: ((Viendo como la Genkidama se aproximaba y sabiendo que seria golpeado sin remedio, aumentaba su esfuerzo pero seguía sin perder su confianza)) No importa que me golpee, soy indestructible ((extiende sus brazos hacia delante y se prepara para detener el impacto))

** La Genkidama se estrella en la manos extendidas de Tazard que intenta detenerla esta se detiene un poco pero continua lentamente su camino, no explota al instante ni es contenida por Tazard, sin detener su camino el poder de la Genkidama comienza a envolver a Tazard, Goku y Pikoro aparecen en el piso junto las Scouts todos alzan su vista pero el hecho extraña a Goku y a Pikoro**

Goku: ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué no explota?!

**La energía de la Genkidama envuelve por completo a Tazard dejando a este ileso justo en el centro de ella**

Goku: No, ¡no es posible!

Sailor Mars: No le hizo daño.

Sailor Moon: ¿Por qué?

**Al verse una vez más ileso Tazard suelta una enorme carcajada**

Tazard: Nada me pasó, Nada, ¿Vieron? ESA FUE SU ÚLTIMA ESPERANZA. ((Tazard suelta otra carcajada)).

***Artemis: ((Con un gran desconsuelo)) Todo se perdió ya.

Luna: Esperen algo esta pasando.

***Aun entre las carcajadas de Tazard, aquel resplandor plateado de la Genkidama que rodeaba a Tazard comienza a aumentar de intensidad, poco a poco el brillo de comenzaba a volverse más y más intenso**

Tazard: ((Aun carcajeandose se da cuenta de lo mismo)) ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué ocurre? ((Tazard levanta sus manos y observa como ellas y todo su cuerpo conforme aumentaba el resplandor comenzaban a desaparecer como si fuera un montón de polvo ante un fuerte viento)) ¿Qué demonios pasa?

Kaio-Sama: ((Dejando que todos lo escucharan)) Este es tu fin Tazard y no hay modo que puedas evitarlo, ese ataque que recibiste es la unión de dos poderes enormes y puros, algo que tu fuerza no puede resistir. Se terminó Tazard se terminó para ti.

Tazard: ¡Noooooooooooooo! ((Tazard intenta escapar a otra dimensión usando todo su poder a la vez pero, la energía no permitía escaparse)). MALDITO KAIO-SAMA, MALDITOS TODOS.

Goku: ¡El poder de esa Genkidama es impresionante!

**Súbitamente el resplandor plateado aumenta de intensidad, más y más intenso provocando que los Guerreros Z y las Sailor Scouts entrecerraran sus ojos para no ser deslumbrados, llegado a su punto máximo pareciera como si la Genkidama explotara, solo que no provoca una onda de choque, es el resplandor el que se extiende a través del cielo hasta llagar al horizonte, con el esplendor de la Genkidama plateada, en aquel intenso brillo plateado el cuerpo de Tazard se consume por completo**

**El tono plateado que cubría tanto cielo como tierra comienza a disminuir permitiendo así que Goku, Pikoro y las Sailor Scouts miren como Tazard ha desaparecido por completo**

***Kaio-Sama: ((Dando saltos de alegría)) GANARON, LO DERROTARON, GOKU Y ESAS NIÑAS PUDIERON DERROTAR A TAZARD Y FUE CON UNA TÉCNICA QUE YO LE ENSEÑE A GOKU, ¡QUÉ BIEN!.

Goku: ((Mirando complacido al cielo)) Lo logramos, el Ki de Tazard ha desaparecido por completo lo logramos.

Sailor Moon: ((Con sentimientos encontrados de alegría y tristeza)) Lo hicimos, lo derrotamos, lo hicimos Darien.

***Gohan y una cansada Chibi Moon observaban el cielo**

Gohan: Han derrotado a Tazard, lo vencieron, la Genkidama funcionó, papá lo consiguió con su ayuda.

Chibi Moon: Me alegra mucho haber podido ayudar a tu papá, es como si todos lo hubiéramos vencido.

Gohan: ((Dibuja una enorme sonrisa y piensa: Muy bien papá ahora hay que llamar a Shen-Long)) Hay que irnos Chibi Moon hay que ir con los demás ((En esta ocasión Gohan carga a Chibi Moon en sus brazos y levantan el vuelo))

***En Tokio la alegría también invadía a las Sailor Scouts y a los tres gatos**

Artemis: ¡FANTÁSTICO! Ganaron, el ataque de Goku funcionó.

Luna: Junto la ayuda de todas las Sailor Scouts, sobre todo la de Sailor Moon.

Sailor Pluto: Debes sentirte muy orgullosa de ella.

Luna: Lo estoy.

***en ese momento un resplandor claro cubre por completo a Sailor Moon mientras en Tokio otro resplandor de energía un poco más opaco cubre a Sailor Saturn y a Trunks que aun continuaba inconsciente **

Sailor Saturn: ((Algo asustada)) ¿Qué esta pasando?

Sailor Neptune: ¿Qué hacemos?

Sailor Pluto: ((Mirando a Trunks)) Esperen miren eso ((Señala a Trunks quien parecía estar recobrando sus fuerzas e intentaba levantarse)) Al ser derrotado Tazard la energía que le había dado Lydían esta regresando a quien le pertenece

***Sailor Moon: ¿Qué me pasa?

Sailor Mars: ¿Qué es ese resplandor?

Goku: Se siente como si fuera la energía de Sailor Moon, el poder que Tazard tenía esta volviendo a ti.

***Los tres resplandores desaparecen al mismo tiempo, Trunks abre los ojos y se levanta lleno de incertidumbre, mientras Sailor Moon y Saturn recuperan gran parte de sus fuerzas**

Trunks: ((Mirando ha todas partes)) ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Sailor Saturn: Me siento con fuerza de nuevo, mi energía volvió, tenias razón Pluto.

Trunks: ((Aun más desorientado)) ¿Qué fue lo que me ocurrió? ¿Dónde están nuestros enemigos?

Sailor Uranus: ((A pesar del cansancio dibuja una sonrisa)) Muchacho, te perdiste de mucho.

Sailor Pluto: Es mejor que observes mientras te explicamos, aunque ya no podré mantener la imagen mucho tiempo, aun estoy agotada

Trunks: ((Mirando la imagen que aparecía gracias a los poderes de Pluto)) Es el señor Goku, y las muchachas y el señor Pikoro.

***Sailor Mars se le acerca a Sailor Moon y la mira fijamente con un semblante triste**

Sailor Mars: Serena yo... lo lamento mucho.

Sailor Moon: ((Se abraza fuertemente a Mars y comienza a llorar sobre su hombro)) Muchachas muchas gracias por acompañarme.

Sailor Mars: ((Abrazando también a su amiga)) Darien debe estar muy orgulloso de ti en estos momentos.

**Las demás Sailor Scouts miran desconsoladas a su amiga para después acercarse a ella y abrazarla, mientras a la distancia, Goku y Pikoro observaban**

Goku: ((Diciéndole a Pikoro)) Es una pena que tuviera que pasar por todo esto para obtener esos poderes.

Pikoro: ((Que no se muestra conmovido)) ¿No les habías hablado ya sobre las esferas del dragón?

Goku: Si lo hice, pero con todo esto estoy seguro que las olvidaron, por cierto ¿Cómo están los demás?

Pikoro: ¡Je! A esos cuatro les hace mucha falta entrenar aunque quisieron ya no pudieron seguirme hasta este lugar para ayudarte todavía estaban muy sacudidos, el ultimo ataque que Tazard nos lanzó les afectó mucho, pero esta bien los cuatro.

Goku: Me alegra escuchar eso y las esferas.

Pikoro: Cuando íbamos a enfrentarnos a Tazard recordé que Krilin las tenia así que se las pedí para guardarlas en un lugar seguro.

Goku: No me digas que te las comiste.

Pikoro: Por supuesto, aquí dentro están muy seguras, no me iba a arriesgar a que las hicieran pedazos y no pudiéramos volver, preferiría morir antes que las hicieran polvo y no poder regresar a nuestra dimensión, este lugar no me agrada.

Goku: Vamos Pikoro este lugar no es tan malo, es mejor que las muchachas no te vean cuando saques la esferas. ((Goku comienza a caminar hacia las Scouts))

**Pikoro se aparta del grupo para poder "escupir las esferas" mientras Goku llega ante la muchachas**

Goku: Lamento mucho esto muchachas, pero no deben ponerse de esa manera recuerden las esferas del dragón.

**Las muchachas se desconciertan al escuchar la manera tan despreocupada en como Goku dice eso**

Sailor Venus: ¿Las esferas?

Sailor Jupiter: ¿Qué tiene que ver las esferas con este momento?

Goku: ¿Qué no lo recuerdan?

**En Tokio, ya después de un rato de que Pluto volviera a dejar de usar sus poderes debido a su cansancio escuchan a Trunks decirles algo**

Sailor Saturn: ¿Cualquier deseo?

Trunks: En efecto, las esferas del dragón cumplen cualquier deseo.

Diana: Eso quiere decir que...

Luna: Pueden revivir a Darien.

***Goku: ((Observando el cielo)) Esta a punto de obscurecer es buen momento, Pikoro ¿YA TIENES LAS ESFERAS?

Pikoro: ((Se saca de la boca la ultima esfera)) Ya están listas vengan aquí ((Pikoro coloca la esfera en el suelo junto a las otras seis al estar las siete reunidas, las esferas destellaban)).

Goku: ((Acercándose junto a las demás Scouts que lucían más tranquilas y esperanzadas sobre todo Sailor Moon)) Es mejor hacerlo aquí Shen-Long puede asustar a las personas de la ciudad si es que ya se levantaron.

**A lo lejos un grito de Krilin llama la atención de todos, tanto él como Yamcha, Chaos y Ten-Shin-Han se acercaban lentamente por el aire**

Krilin: ((Visiblemente lastimado al igual que sus compañeros)) LAMENTO LA DEMORA, PERO NO PUDIMOS LLEGAR ANTES.

Yamcha: DE CUALQUIER FORMA TENÍAMOS MUCHA CONFIANZA EN USTEDES.

Goku: Son los muchachos, encárguense de todo Pikoro ahora que ya recobre algo de fuerza hay a un lugar a donde debo ir. ((Goku utiliza la técnica de la teletransportación)).

***Casi al instante Goku aparece en el lugar en donde Vegeta se encontraba tirado en el piso**

Vegeta: ((Hablando con mucha dificultad)) Aléjate Kakarotto no te necesito.

Goku: Vegeta, estas muy lastimado, esas heridas que tienes tardaran mucho en sanar.

Vegeta: Miserable... de nuevo volviste a derrotar a alguien más fuerte que yo.

Goku: Te equivocas Vegeta, yo no lo hubiera logrado solo, es por eso que no pudiste hacerle daño a Tazard, necesitabas la ayuda de las muchachas ((Goku se agacha para poder levantar a Vegeta)).

Vegeta: ¿Esas mocosas ayudarme? Kakarotto solo dices tonterías ((Al momento que Goku lo levantaba)) Su suéltame Kakarotto.

Goku: Lo lamento Vegeta pero tendrás que venir conmigo ((Goku se coloca a Vegeta sobre su hombro)).

Vegeta: Te odio sabandija ((Dicho esto Goku y Vegeta desaparecen)).

***Goku y Vegeta aparecen frente al grupo**

Goku: ¿Ya lo hicieron?

Krilin: Aun no, estamos a punto.

Goku: (( Mientras baja a Vegeta)) No esperen más.

Krilin: Vez Yamcha te dije que había ido por Vegeta.

Yamcha: Tenia la esperanza de dejarlo aquí.

Pikoro: Ya no estén perdiendo el tiempo, pidan ese deseo entre más pronto lo hagan más pronto nos iremos de aquí.

Krilin: Esta bien Pikoro, supongo que el deseo debe ser que reviva a Darien ¿cierto?

Sailor Moon: Así es... ((reflexiona un instante)) Oigan, las esferas del dragón pueden revivir a más de una persona a la vez.

Krilin: Si ,si pueden ¿Alguien más de ustedes murió?

Sailor Moon: No ninguna de nosotras, pero.

Goku: Ahora que lo pienso el deseo debe ser diferente, no estoy seguro si lastime a las personas de la ciudad mientras Tazard y yo peleábamos allí.

Yamcha: Entonces el deseo debe ser el de revivir a todos aquellos que Tazard o sus hombres hayan matado.

Sailor Moon: Eso es, ese seria bueno y así...

Krilin: Aunque... ya lo tengo, bien todos ((Krilin se para frente las esferas y extiende sus brazos hacia enfrente)) SAL DE AHÍ SHEN-LONG PARA QUE PUEDAS CUMPLIR NUESTRO DESEO.

**Al decir esto Krilin, las esferas comienzan a brillar intensamente al mismo tiempo que nubes oscuras cubrían todos los rincones del planeta, sobre los Guerreros Z y las Sailor Scouts algunos aparecían rayos mientras las muchachas miraban sorprendidas, los relámpagos advertían a Gohan, quien junto a Chibi Moon se encontraba muy cerca del grupo, que Shen-Long estaba por aparecer.

De las esferas del dragón se levanta una especie de rayo de color amarillo que sale a gran velocidad hacia arriba, conforme avanza la silueta de un dragón se forma (como si nunca hubieran visto ustedes aparecer a Shen-Long). Las Sailor Scouts miran pasmadas aquel dragón ascendiente. Finalmente Shen-Long aparece majestuoso en aquel cielo obscurecido**

Sailor Venus: Es, es enorme.

Sailor Mars: ¿Qué es eso?

Goku: Muchachas él es Shen-Long, es el que les concederá sus deseos.

Shen-Long: ¿Cuál es su deseo? No importa que sea yo se los concederé.

Krilin: Shen-Long, queremos que revivas a todas las personas buenas que hayan sido asesinadas por Tazard o sus hombres ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Yamcha: Ese es un buen deseo Krilin, solo la gente buena revivirá.

Shen-Long: ese deseo requiere que reviva personas de esta dimensión, eso es algo que primero debo considerar.

**Todo se alertan al escuchar eso**

Sailor Moon: ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿No puedes revivirlos?

Goku: Tu puedes revivir a las personas eso no es problema para ti.

Shen-Long: No se debe interferir con lo que ocurre en una dimensión ajena... en este caso, por un lado las muertes fueron originadas por un ser de nuestra dimensión, por lo tanto podré revivir a todos, pero ya no podré conceder otro deseo en una dimensión que no sea la mía.

Krilin: No tenias porque asustarnos hubiera bastado con haber dicho si y solo por esta vez.

**Los ojos rojos de Shen-Long brillan por unos instantes, mientras no muy lejos de ahí Gohan y Chibi Moon se acercaban por el cielo**

Chibi Moon: ¡¿Ese es el dragón?! ¡¿ese es Shen-Long?!.

Gohan: Si, ese es ahora todo estará bien.

***En Tokio, las Sailor Scouts, Luna, Diana, Artemis y Trunks son testigos como Darien abre los ojos e intenta levantarse**

Sailor Pluto: Ya pidieron su deseo, funcionó.

Luna: Que feliz se pondrá Serena cuando llegue.

Diana: También la pequeña dama.

**Sailor Uranus dirige su vista a otro lado al darse cuanta que Darien no es el único en revivir, cosa que la pone en una actitud de desconfianza**

Sailor Uranus: Oigan, esas cosas funcionaron muy bien.

***Shen-Long: Su deseo ha sido concedido, Nos veremos hasta su próximo deseo ((Dicho esto un último resplandor aparece de las esferas en el cual desaparece Shen-Long))

**Las siete esferas salen disparadas aun en grupo al cielo para después separarse, al momento que estas avanzaban un resplandor de color como el de las puerta que llevó a los Guerreros Z a esa dimensión las cubre hasta que desaparecen**

Pikoro: Ya esta hecho, como dijo Kami-Sama, las esferas regresaron por si mismas.

Ten-Shin-Han: Y con eso Kami-Sama ya podrá abrir la puerta de regreso, al menos eso espero.

Gohan: PAPÁ, SEÑOR PIKORO.

Chibi Moon: MUCHACHAS YA LLEGAMOS.

Goku: ¡Que bien llegan justo a tiempo!

Sailor Moon: ¡Rini!

**Los dos pequeños bajan junto al grupo y en cuanto Gohan baja a Chibi Moon, las demás Scouts le dan un fuerte abrazo a la pequeña**

Sailor Moon: ((Conmovida por volverla a ver)) ¿Cómo estas Chibi Moon?

Chibi Moon: Cansada, aunque también muy contenta por haber ayudado, Gohan me dijo lo que hiciste, estoy orgullosa de ti.

**Mientras a unos cuantos metros de distancia de las Scouts Gohan era recibido por Goku y Pikoro**

Goku: Bien hecho hijo, sabia que podía confiar en ti.

Gohan: Papá, cumpliste tu promesa conseguiste las esferas y derrotaste a Tazard.

Goku: ((Asume un gesto serio)) De eso no estoy tan completamente seguro.

Gohan: ¿Por qué?

Goku: Ya alguna vez Tazard se le pudo escapar a Kaio-Sama en el último momento escapando a otra dimensión, no sé si lo pudo hacer de nuevo.

Kaio-Sama: ((De nuevo permitiendo que todos lo escuchen)) Puedes estar tranquilo por eso Goku, ese ataque lo derrotó, él no quiso escapar, pensó que en verdad era invencible, fue una muy buena idea tuya la de combinar sus poderes en una Genkidama.

Goku: Fuimos todos los que le ganamos, los muchachos entretuvieron a Tazard mientras las muchachas me daban de su poder.

Sailor Moon: ¿De verdad estas seguro que derrotamos a Tazard?

Kaio-Sama: Puedes estar tranquila y en el remoto caso de que hubiera logrado escapar, él ya no podrá regresar a su dimensión ni a la nuestra, pero como te digo él en realidad fue destruido la muestra de eso es que recuperaron el poder que el tenía de ustedes.

Goku: Kaio-Sama hazme un favor, Dile a Kami-Sama que no habrá la puerta aun, que espere un momento, todavía tenemos que ir a la ciudad.

Kaio-Sama: De acuerdo Goku, y los felicito a todos, hasta luego.

Goku: De acuerdo todos, ((Goku se hecha a Vegeta al hombro)) vamonos ya ((Las Sailor Scouts se toman de las manos y es Sailor Moon quien pone su mano en el hombro derecho de Goku, mientras que los Guerreros Z ponen cada uno su mano en la espalda de Goku)).

**Goku hace la teletransportación teniendo como destino Tokio, de inmediato todo aparecen frente a Sailor Saturn quien es a la que Goku había usado como guía, Saturn y los tres gatos se sorprenden un poco pero después se llenan de alegría al ver de quien se trataba**

Luna: ¡Chicas!.

Diana: ((Se llena de dicha y se hecha a correr al ver a Chibi Moon)) ¡Pequeña dama es usted! Y esta bien, ¡Qué alegría!. ((Diana salta a los brazos de Chibi Moon))

Chibi Moon: ¡Que bueno es verte de nuevo Diana!

**Sailor Moon comienza a mirar a todas partes buscando a Darien, al mirar atrás ahí lo encuentra con un rostro lleno de orgullo y alegría, ambos se quedan mirando sin decir nada, pero claro, Serena se llena de dicha al verlo al grado de llegar a las lagrimas**

Sailor Moon: DARIEN ((Sailor Moon corre hacia él para después abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas)) ¡Que gusto me da que haya pasado esa pesadilla!

Darien: Sabía que te harías cargo de todo, además también sabía que no te quedabas sola, las muchachas estaban contigo y también los muchachos.

Chibi Moon: ((A la distancia justo al grupo)) ¿De qué están hablando?

Luna: ¿No se lo dijeron?

Goku: No nos atrevimos hasta verlo a él bien.

Chibi Moon: ¿Qué pasa Goku?

Goku: Calma, ellos te lo dirán si creen que es conveniente.

**Los Guerreros Z y las demás Sailor Scouts miran complacidos a la pareja, en ese momento Artemis se le acerca a Goku*

Artemis: Oye Goku ¿Podrían decir cual deseo fue el que pidieron?

Goku: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sailor Uranus: ((Que se encontraba atrás del grupo dándole las espaldas junto con Pluto y Neptune)) Porque tienen mucho que explicar sobre esto.

**Goku y los demás se voltean y se llevan una enorme sorpresa al ver a Lydían, Lum, Liatunr y a Ziza nuevamente con vida**

Goku: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué volvieron a la vida?!.

Krilin: Esto no puede ser, si yo le pedí a Shen-Long que... oigan eso quiere decir que ellos no eran malos después de todo.

Sailor Mercury: No estuvieron aquí para verlo, pero casi al final ellos reflexionaron sobre lo que estaban haciendo.

Sailor Mars: No estábamos seguras si en verdad se habían arrepentido.

Sailor Venus: Pero están vivos de nuevo, el deseo era revivir a las personas buenas, no debe quedar duda.

Sailor Pluto: ¿Revivir a las personas buenas?

Sailor Uranus: ((Baja la guardia)) Conque son buenos ¿Eh?, ¿Entonces qué son? ¿Idiotas por haber hacho todas esas cosas?

Lydían: Yo si lo soy, ellos solo me obedecían muy a su pesar, me alegra ver que ya lograran derrotar a Tazard.

Sailor Neptune: Tu no hiciste cosas fáciles, casi eres la causante de que destruyeran todo por ser tan necia, todos ustedes.

Goku: ((Interrumpiendo la discusión)) Ya no sigan con eso, ella murió por ese error, tuvo la surte ser una buena persona en el fondo, de esa manera pudo revivir.

Ziza: Señora les ruego que nos disculpe, no pudimos hacer nada para...

Lydían: No continúen, yo soy la única culpable de todo esto, me quede ciega ante mis deseos de recuperar mi reino.

Sailor Moon: ((Acercándose a Lydían)) Estas viva de nuevo, todos tienen una nueva oportunidad.

**La voz Cristal proveniente de la izquierda sorprende a todos**

Cristal: ((Quien no iba sola, Fartes la acompañaba)) Ella tiene razón, todos nosotros tenemos una nueva oportunidad.

Lydían: ¡Hermana, Fartes! También revivieron.

Cristal: No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando aquí, de pronto volví a la vida, comencé a caminar y me encontré a Fartes, ninguno de los dos podemos creerlo aun, ¿Dónde están Tazard y sus hombres?

Lydían: Muertos, todos ellos, lo lamento tu tenias mucha razón, todos ustedes, lo lamento tanto, y gracias a ti Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon: Yo no hice nada, tu te diste cuenta de tu error.

**Trunks llega volando y baja justo frente de Goku**

Trunks: Comienzo a ver gente en las calles, también el ejercito y muchos policías se están acercando ya no podemos seguir aquí.

Goku: Me da gusto verte recuperado.

Trunks: Si se los agradezco a ustedes ((Mira a Vegeta)) ¿El señor Vegeta esta bien?

Goku: Si lo esta, Vegeta no moriría tan fácil, solo hay que regresar para darle una semilla del ermitaño.

Trunks: Me da mucho gusto ver a todos los demás con bien.

**Mars, Venus y Jupiter se acercan efusivamente a Trunks**

Sailor Mars: A mi me da más gusto verte de nuevo recuperado.

Sailor Jupiter: Nos llegaste a preocupar.

Sailor Venus: Es una pena que no pudieras ayudarnos en el combate, habríamos ganado más fácil.

Artemis: ((Charla con Luna)) Es bueno ver que ya todo es como antes.

Luna: Es increíble todo lo que han aprendido las muchachas con esto.

***Sorpresivamente un resplandor de color azul aparece a unos metros a la derecha del grupo**

Chibi Moon: ((Quien ya se encontraba en los brazos de Darien)) ¿Qué es eso?

Pikoro: Bueno todos, ya abrieron la puerta es tiempo de regresar.

Sailor Moon: ¿Se deben ir tan pronto?

Goku: Nos gustaría quedarnos más tiempo, bueno quizá Pikoro y Vegeta no pero, les agradezco mucho su ayuda sin ustedes no hubiéramos podido vencer a Tazard.

Sailor Mars: Tu formaste esa técnica, tu la lanzaste mereces mucho crédito.

Goku: ((Sonríe y se lleva su mano derecha a la cabeza)) Confieso que fue una pena lanzar a esa Genkidama se veía muy bien de ese color, fue una fortuna que ya no tuviera cola, esa Genkidama parecía una luna llena, me hubiera convertido en un mono gigante.

Darien: ¿Mono gigante?

Sailor Moon: ¿Cola?

Krilin: Es una pena que no tengamos más tiempo para explicar tantas cosas, fue un verdadero gusto estar con ustedes.

Pikoro: Ya esta bien es mejor que tome a ese miserable de Vegeta y ((Pikoro se da la vuelta y se sorprende al no ver a Vegeta en el lugar donde estaba)) ¡Qué demonios! ((Pikoro voltea hacia la puerta y mira como Vegeta a pesar de están tan lastimado iba caminando con mucha dificultad hacia la puerta))

Vegeta: ((Soportando el gran dolor que le provocaba caminar)) Malditas sabandijas solo dicen tonterías, preferiría arrastrarme antes de seguir escuchándolos. ((Vegeta llega a la puerta, para después atravesarla y regresar a su dimensión))

Krilin: Nos soporta menos que al dolor.

Pikoro: ((Comienza a caminar hacia la puerta)) No lo culpo, ya es mucho tiempo el que llevamos aquí, yo también estoy cansado. ((Pikoro se detiene justo antes de entrar a la puerta y sin voltear le habla las muchachas)) Escuchen bien esto niñas, todas tienen un gran potencial y aun pueden incrementar ese poder tan raro que tienen, les aconsejo que se pongan a entrenar les hará un gran bien y... Gracias. ((Pikoro entra en la puerta)).

Ten-Shin-Han: Aunque no pude convivir con ustedes les agradezco su ayuda, por lo que imagino, sin ustedes no habríamos ganado.

Chaos: Fue una lastima no haber podido pasear por la ciudad.

Ten-Shin-Han: Vamos Chaos ((Ten y Chaos caminan hacia la puerta y antes de entrar por ella los dos Guerreros se despiden con la mano para luego desaparecer))

Goku: Esto resultó más entretenido que lo que queríamos, ((Goku voltea a mirar a Lydían)) Si Shen-Long los revivió es que son buenos de corazón, ¿Ahora que es lo que van hacer?.

Lydían: Ya no tiene sentido intentar levantar nuestro reino, se perdió por la guerra, pero seguramente debe haber descendientes de nuestro pueblo entre las personas del mundo, creo que nuestro deber es protegerlos, a ellos y a todos los que tengan buenos sentimientos.

Cristal: Tu eres la muestra de que existen seres con el corazón puro.

Goku: Espero y la gente de su pueblo los quiera ayudar en eso que se proponen.

Lydían: Es cierto lo olvidaba espera un momento olvidan a alguien ((Lydían desaparece))

Sailor Moon: ¿De quien habla? todos están aquí.

Goku: No lo sé.

**Lydían reaparece, ella traía tomado de la mano a un sujeto muy espantado**

Goku: ¿Quién es ese?

Lydían: Este es el hombre que llego junto las esferas, cuando lo encontramos lo llevamos al castillo y allí Tazard... bueno ya saben. Pensé que el también había revivido.

Gohan: ¿Este es el científico?

Científico: ((Muy asustado)) ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Este lugar es horrible, primero me raptan, después que obligan a que hable sobre esas esferas, casi estoy seguro que morí... y ahora me dicen que me revivieron.

Krilin: Cálmate, venimos por ti. Solo tienes que cruzar ese resplandor y estarás de regreso.

**Al escuchar eso el científico corre sin mirar atrás y entra de inmediato en la puerta**

Trunks: Pobre hombre, no le importo quien éramos, solo escucho que iba a regresar y ni siquiera se puso a dudar si era cierto.

Krilin: Debió haberla pasado horrible, mejor me aseguro que este bien al llegar.

Yamcha: Voy contigo Krilin, perdonen por lo que les dije cuando nos conocimos, me da gusto que fuéramos amigos al final.

Sailor Jupiter: No hay cuidado, solo que cuando nos hablaste así pensamos que eras un cretino.

Yamcha: ((Sonrojadose lleva su mano derecha a la cabeza)) Es bueno saber eso para el futuro.

Krilin: Gracias por todo. ((Krilin y Yamcha entran a la puerta))

Trunks: Yo les tengo que agradecer más a ustedes, fueron muy amables conmigo, más de lo que merezco.

Sailor Mars: No digas eso.

Sailor Jupiter: Fue todo un gusto ser tus guías el tiempo que estuviste aquí.

Sailor Venus: Tu compañía es muy grata para cualquier chica, digo para cualquiera.

Sailor Mercury: ((Hace un gran esfuerzo para vencer su timidez)) Disfrute mucho el tiempo que pasamos juntos ((Las Sailor Scouts voltean a verla sorprendidas por lo cual se sonroja)) quiero decir todos nosotros juntos.

Trunks: Hasta luego en verdad espero volverlas a ver. ((Trunks comienza a caminar hacia la puerta))

Sailor Venus: ((Hablaba en voz baja con sus compañeras)) Por desgracia esta es la otra cosa que pasa cuando conocemos a alguien apuesto o se enamora de otra o se va. ((Venus, Jupiter y Mars dan un suspiro de desconsuelo))

** Al llegar a la puerta Trunks gira un poco su cabeza para mirar por última vez a las Scouts para después entrar a la puerta**

Goku: Gohan, hay que irnos ya, esas puertas cansan mucho a Kami-Sama no hay que tardar más.

Gohan: Si papá, fue un gusto conocerlas.

Chibi Moon: Igualmente Gohan, eres un niño muy simpático.

Sailor Mercury: Y muy inteligente, sigue de esa forma y serás un gran investigador.

Darien: Goku, yo quisiera disculparme por la forma en que me estuve comportando y te doy gracias por haber peleado con ese tipo para que pudieran pedir ese deseo.

Goku: No hay que agradecer, no sé porque pero creo que tu tuviste mucho que ver en que Sailor Moon diera todo de sí o ¿me equivoco?

Sailor Moon: ((Se sonroja un poco y vuelve a abrazar a Darien)) No, no te equivocas, Muchas gracias Goku, por todo.

Sailor Mars: Gracias a ti ahora podemos usar todo nuestro poder.

Sailor Jupiter: Y como Pikoro dijo, aumentarlo, me agrada esa idea.

Goku: ((Se acerca a la puerta junto con Gohan)) Nunca creí que unas jóvenes tuvieran tanta determinación como ustedes, no dejen de prepararse su deber es cuidar este el mundo, nosotros haremos lo mismo con el nuestro.

**Goku y Gohan están a punto de entrar a la puerta cuando alguien los detiene**

Sailor Uranus: ¡Hey tu! Aguarda... que no se te suba a la cabeza pero tengo que decir que... no eres un payaso como lo dije antes.

Sailor Moon: Adiós.

Chibi Moon: Mucha suerte en su pelea contra los androides.

**Gohan entra por la puerta y antes de que Goku entrara este se voltea un poco, se sonríe y alza su puño izquierdo y extiende su pulgar solo unos instantes de desaparecer dentro de la puerta**

**Las Sailor Scouts contemplan como la puerta desaparece dejando así sentimientos de nostalgia**

Sailor Venus: Eso si que fue una aventura.

Sailor Mars: Justo cuando pensaba que nada más me podría sorprender.

Sailor Jupiter: Es una pena que no existan chicos como ellos en esta dimensión.

Lydían: Es el momento de que nosotros también nos retiremos, gracias Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Pluto: ¿ Adónde tienen pensado ir?

Lydían: Por lo pronto a lo que nos queda de nuestro reino de allí, cualquier parte es buena para comenzar algo nuevo. Si algún día necesitan de nuestra ayuda tengan por seguro que aquí estaremos.

**Al decir esto Lydían, Crital, Luaturn, Ziza, Fartes y Lum desaparecen**

Luna: Ahora si se puede decir que todo terminó.

Artemis: Y para bien, gracias a los esfuerzos de todos.

Darien: No me den parte crédito por algo en que no pude ayudar.

Sailor Moon: No digas eso Darien ayudaste como no tienes idea.

Chibi Moon: ya tienen rato diciendo cosa extrañas ¿De que hablan?

Sailor Mercury: Tazard asesinó a Darien durante la pelea, el deseo que le pidieron al dragón fue para que lo revivieran.

Chibi Moon: Lo asesinaron ((Chibi Moon comienza a llorar)) ¡Nooo! lo asesinaron.

Sailor Moon: ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué no lo vez aquí? Eres una exagerada, yo fui la que tuvo que cargar con ese dolor en ese momento.

Chibi Moon: Debió haber sido horrible, ¿Tu dónde estabas Serena? ¿Por qué no lo evitaste? Tu tienes la culpa de que sufriera de esa forma.

Sailor Moon: ((Se enfurece al escuchar eso)) No tienes porque estar llorando, él esta aquí con vida solo estas exagerando las cosas para que me siete mal, todo se arreglo, lo que quieres es arruinarnos este momento que pasamos juntos.

Luna: ((Mientras Sailor Moon y Chibi Moon discuten)) Si duda alguna esto es algo que me agrada escuchar mucho.

Artemis: Si, eso quiere decir que todo lo demás esta bien para todos.

***Por su parte Goku junto con Gohan y Pikoro aparecen frente a su casa de la montaña Paos**

Goku: ¡Qué bueno es estar de regreso! MILK YA LLEGAMOS.

**Milk, furiosa, sale de la casa azotando la puerta**

Milk: AL FIN LLEGAN EN DONDE SE HABÍAN METIDO, DURARON MÁS DE UNA SEMANA FUERA.

Gohan: ((algo intimidado)) ¿No te da gusto vernos mamá?

Milk: ((Calmándose un poco)) Claro que me da mucho gusto verte Gohan, lo que no me agrada es que te pases mucho tiempo con tu padre y sus amigos, son una pésima influencia para ti, ¿ahora que me vas a decir Goku?

**Goku comienza a acercarse a Milk con una actitud muy seria**

Goku: Lo lamento mucho Milk, no sabíamos lo que iba a pasar, ((La actitud de Goku sorprende a Milk que solo lo mira, Goku se para justo enfrente de Milk y coloca su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Milk)) Te agradara saber que en este viaje aprendí a valorar más a nuestras parejas, te agradezco por estar a mi lado...

Milk: ((No puede creer lo que esta pasando, la actitud de Goku hace que se sonroje un poco)) Go Goku yo...

Goku: ((Se lleva las manos al estomago)) Te agradezco porque estas a mi lado y siempre me das de comer cuando lo necesito, Milk... me muero de hambre ¿qué hay de comer?.((Como es de suponer Milk azota en el piso al escuchar eso)) ¿Milk? ¿Milk? ¿Qué dije?.


End file.
